Akatsuki no Naruto
by NigmaShady
Summary: Naruto is near dead and meets the Rikudo Sennin and is tasked to save the world. But Naruto has to do it in a different way and changes things to come in the shinobi world.How does he do that? By getting a cursing red head, a drunk teacher, a dragon, unlikely allies and the group that is supposed to kill him. Through the bloodshed and wars will he find true peace. NaruTayu strict!
1. The Deal

**AN: This has been the culmination of a long time. This story has taken 5 months to write one chapter because I really want this to work. This is the real story that I am making. Let it also be known that I am taking a unique turn in this story and I will be interpreting the Akatsuki in a different way and I hope you guys will like it.  
**

 **First off I want to thank everyone who has ever favorited, followed, reviewed in any of my stories. I am sorry if I have discontinued any of my other stories. I will get back to there after I finish this story because this is my passion because I love this pairing.**

 **Second, the reason why I chose this pairing because this is my all time favorite pairing in Naruto although I love NaruHina but Naruto and Tayuya just beat them for me.**

 **Third, I want to thank Digitize27, RyoshiMorino, and Jetslinger because if it wasn't for their stories I wouldn't have been able to pick up this pen or keyboard to jot this down and check out their stories. (Yellow and Red makes, The Blue-Eyed Fox, Seeing Red, and The Melody of the Fox)**

 **So anyway leave a favorite, follow and a review and enjoy the story**

* * *

"You're going to lose Dobe!" Sasuke in his cursed seal form shouted as his arm already had the Chidori in set and was standing near the Madara statue at the Valley of the End.

"Shut up Teme! I promised Sakura-chan that I would bring you back even if I have to break every bone in your body to do so." Naruto in his one tailed cloak with the rasengan in his right arm standing near the Hashirama statue.

The valley of the end was quiet and only the sounds of chirping birds could be heard. The two brothers then launched at each other and both jutsu's collided with each other

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Sasuke's chidori then pierced Naruto's chest as he screamed in pain and was aiming for Sasuke's hitai-te. " **Kit. We will die if you make that just hit him in the stomach.** " _But._ " **Just do it, ningen. We don't have much time.** "

"SASUKE!" With that Naruto hit the the spiraling ball of chakra to Sasuke's stomach which caused the boy to crash and create a crater on the Madara's statue.

Naruto then removed his cloak and was panting heavily, "I... did...it-" He then coughed up blood and then fell backwards.

" **Kit. Kit. KIT! Wake up! Don't you die on me, kit! Naruto! WAKE UP!" The dank sewer then started to disappear and was replaced by darkness except for the red cage that held the bijuu in place. "Curses! I can't escape."**

" **Boy it was a very long time.** " The Kyuubi then looked at the girl with flowing white hair and wearing a white kimono with a scroll on her left hand and a short blade on the other. The girl then started laughing, " **The kid was supposed to be dead a long time ago, Kurama. But you kept on healing him so I never had any precious time with him or you for that matter.** "

" **Shut up Shinigami. The only one who gets to call me that is the Sage and if it wasn't for this blasted seal I would have showed you death.** " Kurama bared his teeth and the death god just simply laughed loudly.

" **Oh my Kami, Kurama! I haven't had a long time laughing like that but as you can see-** " She then raised her right hand and the blade became bigger, " **-I have to cut things short. I'll see you in the other world.** "

The blade then was going to slash Kurama as the bijuu closed his eyes and wished silently for his annoying warden to be alive.

"HEY BAKA-KITSUNE! Why am I here?!" Shinigami then stopped her sword as both hers and Kurama's jaw was on the floor looking at the impatient blonde who crossed his arms.

"Hello! Kyubbi, what am I doing here?" Kurama was the first one to recover from the shock, " **Kit don't scare me like that for a second there you had me at death's door, literally.** "

Shinigami then dropped her sword, " **No. No. No. NO. NO! NO!** " She appeared in front of Naruto and started shaking him back and forth, " **How are you still alive?! You should have died; Sasuke cut your heart into two after that Chidori. Is this the work of my sister? Tell me boy how are you still alive?!** "

The Shinigami was angry as steam was coming from her ears and then Naruto grabbed the hands of the Shinigami to have her stop, "Would you stop that baa-chan!" Shinigami was shocked at what Naruto had said and transformed her sword into a scythe.

" **Die, gaki!** " She swung her scythe and it went through Naruto as he poofed. " **What the-** " Naruto was with Kyuubi, "What is wrong with you? Why are you attacking me, baa-chan!" She then let out a huge amount of steam and yelled, "I AM NOT THAT OLD!"

Kyuubi smirked, " **Who knew Shinigami had a child's mind.** " Naruto wondered, "You know her?" The bijuu sighed, " **Unfortunately, kit. You see the bumbling girl with the huge scythe is the Shinigami who you ningens call Death.** "

"Oh, so she really is old." The Shinigami appeared in front of Naruto and had her scythe near his neck, " **If you call me old one more time. I will give you the most painful death imaginable.** "

The blonde was sweating buckets then showed his trademark grin, "Ok, I'm sorry, Shin-chan." The death god released her scythe and smiled, " **I'm sorry** _ **Naruto-kun**_ **! But you and Kurama will die now!** " The scythe changed again to her long sword and was about to slice them.

"WAIT!" The death god stopped her sword, " **What do you want?!** " Naruto then put on the infamous puppy dog eyes jutsu, "Wait, who's Kurama and please just give us a chance."

The Shinigami sighed loudly, " **Kurama is the Kyuubi. You know the one you jail and-** " "Oh so you're name is Kurama." " **Yes it is, kit. But you are not allowed to call me by that name only-** "

"Yeah, yeah. Only the Rikudo Sennin can call you that even though I just met him and-" Kurama interrupted him, " **What did you say kit? You met the sage.** " "Yeah I did and he said something like this."

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"Huh. Where am I?" Naruto looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"Hmm. Last thing I remember was slamming Teme with the Rasengan and now I'm here."

"Yes you are." Naruto then looked at where the voice originated from and he saw a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles. He had horn like protrusions on his forehead along with a red eye at the center of his forehead. He wore a white kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar.

Naruto wondered who was this person, "Who are you, jiji!" The old man smiled at him, "I am the one they call the God of All Shinobi, Hagoromo Otsutsuki and you are in your mind."

Naruto then answered, "So that's where I'm at and how come I have never heard of you." Hagoromo then replied, "I believe you are the type who doesn't listen to people." _Damn it, he got me._

"So why are you here Jiji?" Hagoromo then told Naruto to sit down, "I am here to give you a message."

Naruto then said, "I'm listening." Hagoromo sighed, "I'll get straight to the point as you don't have long before you meet Kurama."

Naruto asked a question, "Ano, who's Kurama?" Hagoromo smiled, "Why he's the one who's been sealed within you Naruto-kun." Naruto got shocked, "That's the name of baka-Kyuubi."

Hagoromo nodded and then donned a serious face, "Anyways, Naruto-kun to get to the point at hand. There is a big war coming." Naruto was surprised again, "When will it happen, jiji?"

Hagoromo shook his head, "I don't know Naruto-kun but it is coming so I am here to tell you that I believe you are the one that can only save the shinobi war." Naruto asked, "But why me?" Hagoromo smiled, "Because you are the child of prophesy that will bring everlasting peace to this world."

"WOAH! That's awesome, jiji. But how will I bring peace." Hagoromo then said, "By breaking the cycle of hatred." Naruto wondered again, "What's that, jiji?"

Hagoromo then explained, "The cycle of hatred goes back to the creation of chakra. You see my mother ate this fruit that creates chakra and she used it to stop the wars but overtime she was corrupted by power so me and my brother had to seal her. But even as the Rikudo Sennin, I couldn't stop the impending hatred from reaching to future generations as they used chakra as weapons to cause war, suffering and death across the shinobi lands. You see when I was at deathbed I prophesized that there will come a person that will stop the cycle of hatred and lead the shinobi lands to peace."

He then smiled, "And that person is you Naruto-kun." Naruto then answered, "That doesn't answer how I can stop this cycle of hatred."

Hagoromo continued, "Naruto, you posess the heart of a pure shinobi. You just have to be yourself but I can't ask you to be the good guy in this road to peace." Naruto's face darkened as he said, "Does it mean I have to kill and become like Orochimaru."

Hagoromo retorted, "I mean no such thing. What I'm saying is that can I ask you to play as the bad guy but to do good stuff." Naruto then snapped from the darkness that he caused, "How will that work?"

Hagoromo then said, "I am sorry Naruto-kun but I can't reveal everything as you have to find that yourself." Naruto then smiled his trademark grin, "I understand Jiji. I'll do what you ask me for and I will bring peace to every shinobi, believe that!"

Hagoromo smiled as he stood up and said, "This is my last instruction I will give you Naruto. I want you to go to Kurama and convince him to join with you." Naruto then said, "How can I do that? The baka-kitsune just wants to get rid of the seal."

Hagoromo just said, "Then get rid of his hatred." Naruto understood at what the sage meant and nodded his head as Hagoromo continued, "Next I want you to convince Shinigami to let you go so that you can bring peace. And I want you to revive someone who can help you in your journey."

"Who's that?" Hagoromo then whispered to the boy and the boy just nodded.

Naruto then gave a thumb up, "I got it Jiji." Hagoromo continued to smile, "Very well, it seems you are ready. I wish you luck on your journey to the road to peace. Oh and one last thing you may need companions to be with you as this may get lonely." Naruto then shouted, "Don't wory jiji. I got a plan."

Hagoromo then slowly vanished, "Surprise me, Naruto-kun." He then disappeared as Naruto stood up and brushed himself off, "Now to look for Kurama."

 _Flashback no Jutsu End!_

Naruto then asked, "So, Shinigami-chan! Please make me fulfill Jiji's wish!" Shinigami then sighed, "Ok."

Kurama was shocked to not only hear that this was the blue eyed boy that the Sage talked about who would unite the world and every bijuu as his tenant. Also to convince the Shinigami to let him go. _**Looks like the kit deserves the title of the most surprising ninja.**_

Naruto then hugged the Shinigami, "Thank you, Shinigami-chan!" The death god lightly blushed and pushed the blonde away, " **All right go back, just go."**

Naruto then remembered, "Can you fulfill one more wish of mine, Shinigami-chan!" " **What is it?** " Shinigami asked as her face was slightly red.

Naruto then had his trademark grin which made the Shinigami blush even deeper, "Can I have the ability to revive someone who is dead. Only one person, please!"

" **FINE! Just call my name and I'll appear to revive the person who you wish to revive.** " She was then surprised when the blonde again hugged her making her blush to an unimaginable shade of red. She pushed him off her.

Kurama then spoke, " **Wait kit.** " Naruto noticed, "What is it, Kurama?" The bijuu slightly was angered at the mention of his real name but decided to let it go, " **I wanna tell you something.** " Naruto then decided to hear the fox out and then smiled afterwards.

"Shinigami-chan!". " **WHAT?!** " Shinigami asked as her face looked flustered. Naruto then asked, "Can you release the Yin chakra to us?" Shinigami then shouted with a red face, " **NO! NO! NO! THAT'S MINE!** "

Naruto then used the puppy dog eyes jutsu and the death god faltered, " **Fine, after this just leave.** "

The Shinigami then placed her hand on Kurama and transferred the stored Yin chakra to the bijuu as the beast then jumped happily, " **YES! Finally I'm whole again. Let's go now kit.** "

Naruto then said, "Got it. Bye, bye, Shinigami-chan I'll see you again." Then the blonde and the bijuu were gone leaving the Shinigami alone in the dark space.

" **I gotta visit Kami about these feelings.** "

Naruto then woke up and noticed that his wound was gone leaving two scars on his chest. He also noticed that Sasuke was still there in the crater and that no one was there. _This looks like the time for the first step to my plan._

He then got his hitia-te and scratched the Konoha symbol in half but instead of leaving it he just carried it. He then left the valley and just ran.

* * *

Kakashi then arrived at the scene as he saw Sasuke unconscious and still in the crater. _Naruto must've done this._ But then he adjusted his eyes and saw a lot of blood in a particular area and quickly summoned Pakkun.

The dog then appeared and Kakashi quickly said, "Pakkun, I need you to tell me whose blood this is?" Pakkun then sniffed it, "No doubt about it. It's your loud-mouthed student."

Kakashi then felt gloom, "Can you track him." The dog shook his head, "Afraid not it's like he disappeared and was never here." Kakashi then picked up Sasuke and carried him on his back, "We have to go to Konoha and report to Lady Tsunade right now."

Kakashi then quickly ran as he began to notice that he was crying as he remembered what he promised to his sensei. _Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, I'm sorry I wasn't there for your son._

He then arrived at Konoha with everyone including the retrieval group with the Suna siblings waiting at the gate. Kakashi quickly lowered Sasuke down only to have Sakura rush to her crush, "Is he ok, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade then laid her hands on Sasuke to apply the medical ninjutsu, "It looks like he has a few broken ribs but overall he's just knocked out from the damage. Now where's Naruto."

Kakashi was silent to that response. Tsunade then stood up and asked again, "Kakashi, where is Naruto?" At this point Kakashi couldn't even look at the Hokage as he knew of her relationship with Naruto.

She then grabbed Kakashi, "Where is Naruto?" "He's dead."

Everyone then looked at the now conscious and laughing Sasuke, "The dobe should have learned." He then stood up, "I used the Chidori to cut Naruto's heart into two and when the dobe died. I figured why let the demon live so I just incinerated the body leaving nothing left."

He then started laughing evilly until he was interrupted by Tsunade's strongest punch which broke and fractured his jaw. It sent the young Uchiha through the wall.

Tsunade who was still angry, "ANBU!" Two anbu then appeared in front of her, "Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Bring the traitor to Ibiki and then have him thrown into a cell." The anbu then nodded as they got the Uchiha and disappeared.

Meanwhile everyone was in shock over what they heard even Sakura nor Kakashi could say anything. Tsunade then spoke first, "All of the rookie 10 who are still able to move. Go out there and find Naruto!"

"HAI!" Everyone understood as they disappeared leaving Sakura and the unconscious Neji and Chouji behind. Sakura then started crying, "This is all my fault. I'm sorry Naruto!"

* * *

Our blonde was now hiding in a cave and resting, " **Kit gotta talk to you.** "

Naruto then slept as he then appeared in the dank prison of the Kyuubi.

" **I will help you on your quest to peace-** " "Really that's awesome. I knew even you could-" The Kyuubi then shouted, "- **I have not changed baka. I still want to sink these teeth into you but for a period of time I have no choice but to work with you to fulfill the sage's dream. So don't think that we are partners.** "

Naruto then smiled, "Sure buddy." Kurama retorted, " **Did you hear what I had said?** " Naruto did not mind the threat, "Yeah, yeah I know but we're stuck together so maybe you could-"

Kurama then answered, " **NO! I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. The most terrifying creature in all the shinobi lands. I am hatred itself and I will not play with you but simply lend you a bit of my power.** "

"How can you lend me a bit of your power?" Kurama answered, " **Just tear a little piece of the seal.** "

Naruto did how he was told and tore a little bit of the seal. Suddenly the red cloak of the Kyuubi's power engulfed Naruto, "Wow! This is amazing!"

Kurama coughed a bit to gain Naruto's attention, " **Now this is important, kit. So listen up. As you may know that I have received my other half that was sealed from me by the Yondaime.** " Naruto nodded his head, " **But there is a problem** " "What kind?" " **You see kit when I received my Yin half I should have felt more powerful but I still feel separated so what it means is that your body cannot handle the other half. I think if you were older, it would be possible but for now we have to look for someone who can handle the other half. Otherwise-** "

Naruto asked, "Otherwise, what?" " **You explode and we both die.** "

"How long do we have then?" Kurama answered, " **I say two months will be about right.** " The blonde then answered, "Well let's get to work then."

" **Before you leave kit. I have one request to make.** " Naruto then asked, "What is it, Kurama?" " **I must say I grow tire of this dank and depressing sewer of a prison if you could just make this landscape better for me to live in.** "

"Actually I wanted to know why this place like this is." Kurama just sighed, " **Because of you, baka. Don't you remember when you were young and you were emo. I was the one who had to suppress those suicidal thoughts and your sadness was always what you though every damn time so it became this.** "

"I get it." Naruto nodded, "So how do I make this place a bit happier?" Kurama said, " **Try envisioning a place that is good and you're mind will take the rest.** "

Naruto then imagined a place that had a forest like the one he went inside the chuunin exams with a view of the Hokage's monument and had a sun. The landscape then began to change as there was now grass underneath Kurama's feet. The cage was then gone and the surrounding environment became a forest.

By the time he finished, everything was surrounded by lush green and he saw the Kyuubi dance around happily, " **Thanks kit. Now WAKE UP!** "

Naruto then woke up and realized it was mid noon, "Looks like I gotta go." He then left the cave.

* * *

"Fuckin' motherfucker with the shit on the fuckin' side! Someone help me!" Tayuya screamed as she was now conscious from what had happened.

She then realized that she was stuck under a very huge tree and couldn't get out plus her legs were broken, _Fuck that pineapple headed fuck and that porcupine whore. I can't even feel my fucking legs! How am I supposed to get out?!_

"Ku, ku, ku. In a bit of a predicament, Tayuya-chan." Tayuya was glad that she heard Orochimaru's voice, "Thank fucking goodness. Orochimaru, please save me!"

"Ku, ku, ku. I am sorry Tayuya-chan but why should I be interested in damaged goods." Tayuya's eyes widened, _No! NO! NO!_ The snake sannin then diabolically laughed, "You'll serve me better once you are dead and I get to have my way with you. Goodbye, Tayuya-chan."

The red headed girl started crying as she was abandoned again by someone who she looked up to. She then shook her head of such thoughts, "FUCK YOU! I don't fucking need your help! I can do this by my fucking self!"

She then tried to wiggle out from her position but then immeasurable pain hit her, "AHHHH! FUUUCCK!"

She then stopped moving as she realized she wasn't going to get out and her vision was getting darker. _Am I going to die here? Please, anyone, help._ Sleep then hit the red haired loudmouth as she really tried to fight and stay alive. She then closed her eyes as she let her body rest.

* * *

"You see Kurama I have come up with an ingenious plan to bring peace to the world." Kurama just laughed, " **You with a plan. Ha! You are going to solve something that even the Rikudo Sennin wasn't able to do.** "

The blonde just smiled, "Believe it."

Naruto then stopped walking as he noticed part of the forest was just destroyed, "Take a looka at this, Kurama. Someone must have used a powerful jutsu to do this." The bijuu nodded in agreement, " **I dare say it was wind chakra as the trees are cleanly cut and-** "

Kurama stopped as he started sniffing something that was very familiar to him, " **Kit, do you smell that?** " Naruto then started sniffing, "Kurama, isn't that-"

" **Blood.** " Naruto then started running through the debris, _Someone must have been caught in this._ " **And it's fresh too, kit.** "

Naruto ran even faster to save or at least give peace to whoever got stuck here.

"How long have I been here?" Tayuya woke up and she looked at her legs. "I still can't fucking move this piece of shit tree." _I'm going to die here, aren't I!_

She then moved her head up as she began to hear movement, _Who's that? What do I care I need this fucking tree of me?_

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" She distressed as the pain began to act again and she was once again on the verge of unconsciousness.

The sound of rustling leaves then stopped as she felt someone already by her side, "Thank god! Please get this thing of me!"

A guy's voice then talked to her, "Sure, no prob-" Tayuya was annoyed that this guy did not help her right there but she opened her eyes, "Oh, shit!"

 **AN: That is all for this chapter once again leave a favorite, a follow or a review and stay awesome guys cuz I know you will and I might be open to suggestions that you guys might have so you can type whatever you want or feel like doing.**

 **On the next chapter**

" **I am not leaving you here! Now get up and let's go. I'll find you some help."**

 **"This is the worst thing I could have asked for." "At least it's better than dying"**

" **Your dream is a valiant one and your strategy sounds impressive but I must say that the journey is arduous as you are still a mortal. Say boy, have you heard of the Akatsuki?"**

" **TAYUYA!"**


	2. Rough Beginnings

**AN: I can't tell you guys how amazed I was at the feedback of this story. I just slept in the day I released the first chapter and when I saw how many follows and favorites dropped in, I was just shocked. This is the first time that this has happened and I can't thank you guys enough as it hit me to pick up the pen again.**

 **I have to answer my reviews:**

 **DragonPony022: Thank you for saying it is interesting. We'll see about Naruto and Tayuya and his death on Konoha in this chapter or maybe the next.**

 **Tsukoblue: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **OMAC001: Thank you for the support and I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **thor94: You sir give yourself props because you are gonna play a part in this chapter. I just liked your review and yeah thanks.**

 **bankai777: I am sorry but Naruto will not meet Samui nor Shizuka. May I ask why?**

 **That is all minna. Hope you enjoy this story and there will be two OC's and I hope you like them. Anyways leave a favorite, a follow and a review and I'll see you all later.**

 **On the previous chapter:**

" **Shinigami-chan!"**

" **It's mine, Mine, MINE!"**

 **And so it continues**

Shock filled both parties as the boy spoke first while pointing a finger accusingly at Tayuya, "YOU!"

Tayuya just sighed, "What is it?" "You're the one in the Sound Four who fought Shikamaru." She then remembered, "Oh yeah pineapple headed fuck. You're the shithead who jumped over me."

The guy then became angry, "My name's Naruto not shithead." Tayuya just smirked, "Well for me you're shithead."

Naruto then sighed as he realized that this wasn't going anywhere, "Oh well you-" He then realized as well that Tayuya was trapped under this huge tree.

" **Baka, did you realize just now.** " _Shut up Kurama, I was in the moment._

"Hey, shithead!" Naruto woke up from his conversation with the Kyuubi, "WHAT?!"

"Why do you look so spaced out and your face scrunches?" Naruto was in horror, _Did she realize I was talking to you Kurama?_ The bijuu just face palmed, " **Baka, she doesn't even know that you are the Kyuubi.** "

A light bulb then entered the blonde's brain, _You're right!_ Kurama just sighed, " **Just talk to the girl already kit. She's going to ask you again.** "

"See, you did it again. Are you checking me out?" Tayuya smiled even though it was hiding the fact that she was angry while the blonde blushed, "Um... no."

He then shaked his head, "Alright, let's get you out of this tree." Tayuya then said, "No shit, can you please get this fucking thing off me, shithead."

Naruto started forming the rasengan in his right hand, "You know you could be a bit nicer but since you said please, ok." He then crashed the rasengan to the tree and it was gone. Leaving the red head shocked, _I thought this shithead was weak but it looks to be a bit stronger than that._

Naruto then dusted off his hands, "Well that's over let's see what I can do for you-" He stopped as the damage was extensive. Her legs were in really bad shape as the tree crushed them.

 _Kurama._ The bijuu sighed, " **There's not much hope, kit. Even from here I can tell that her bones in the legs are completely crushed and that she will never be able to walk and there's a lot of blood coming from the wounds on her legs.** "

Naruto then sighed, "I can tell you that you can't walk ever." Tayuya just started laughing, "Woopdie, fucking doo then I will never be able to walk-"

"But I didn't say I could at least help you with the wounds." He then remembered that he still carried the healing balm that Hinata gave him at the chuunin exams. _I will have to thank Hinata-chan in the future for this._

He then knelt down to where Tayuya's legs where, "Now I need you to follow what I am saying." The red head reluctantly nodded as Naruto instructed, "I'm going to need you to lie completely still because you need to have the healing balm take process to close the wounds but before that I need to get the splinters off your legs-"

"SPLINTERS! Fuck me, I'm done." Naruto then shouted, "Hey don't give up like that you just have to endure or are you just a little baby that can't be a shinobi."

Tayuya just yelled, "I can take it! At least I'm not a whiny shithead like you." Naruto just brushed it off, "Yeah, yeah."

He then became serious, "Don't move just try to be still."

Naruto then got the first splinter which was huge that was stuck in her right leg as it had impaled it. He started pulling it out gently and the red head started to breathe erratically but was not moving. Naruto had almost pulled the twig out of her leg but it was stuck, _Shit! I'm gonna have to pull this one hard._

"I'm gonna pull it out, so hold on." The red head merely said, "For fuck's sake get this thing out of my motherfucking leg!"

Naruto then grabbed onto the large splinter and quickly pulled it out of her leg as the red head did not move even though she wanted to, "Fuck, fuckiddy, and fuck with the motherfucking shit!" She started crying as the pain was really unbearable.

Immediately Naruto placed on the two wounds of her right leg the healing balm. When the deed was done he went to the other leg and found four big splinters but at least they didn't stick out to the other side like the last one.

"I'm gonna have to do it again, are you ready?" Tayuya just merely nodded as she could not talk because it was really painful. But before Naruto did it he wanted to know something, "Ano, sa, what's your name?"

"Ta-yu-ya-sh-i-t-head!" _So her name is Tayuya._ He then smiled, "Well, Tayuya. I gotta make this quick." He then placed his two fingers on both hands, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a poof three other Narutos appeared and Tayuya was shocked. She had heard of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but for this guy to have so many is an achievement that some chuunin and jounin have a hard time doing.

"Ok guys we have to pull these splinters at the same time got it." "Yes, boss." The clones said simultaneously as they were in position.

Naruto then looked at Tayuya again and she nodded, "All right guys on my mark."

"3." The clones were now determined. "2" Naruto exhaled as he was now completely focused. "1" Tayuya closed her eyes and prepared for the pain that was going to happen. "NOW!" All clones including Naruto pulled all of the splinters at the exact time and Naruto immediately placed the healing balm on the wounds.

When he was done he exhaled a sigh of relief as his clones were now gone, "Tayuya, we did it!" He then stopped celebrating when he saw the red head was asleep. He then sighed, "Of course she would be unconscious. Who wouldn't be after that?!"

The blonde then looked at the now unconscious red head and couldn't control the tinge of red that was spreading across his cheeks. He cursed himself for looking but Tayuya was really beautiful like this with her crimson hair and her nice looking face and her fit body. Naruto hadn't ever seen a girl's body like this as Sakura and Hinata didn't have something like this.

" **Pervert** " _Shut up Kurama!_ Kurama just had a toothy grin, " **I wouldn't blame you kit. This vixen is definitely better than the ones back in the Leaf.** " _Hey don't say that, Sakura is still sexy for me._ " **Right and don't tell me that you were planning to mate with her.** "

"MATE!" Naruto slipped that up as his face became red while Kurama was just laughing, " **That was a good one but to more serious matters-** "The bijuu stopped laughing, " **What are you going to do with the vixen now?** "

Naruto thought long and hard about it and came up with an answer, "I guess I'd have her legs healed and then if she is willing have her join us." Kurama just had a smirk in his face, " **Yeah not planning to mate.** "

Naruto then sat down near the red head, "Now what to do to wait before she wakes up." He then looked at the clouds, "Maybe cloud gazing. It's really peaceful anyway."

A lazy chuunin then sneezed as Naruto just continued looking at the clouds. "Look that one looks like you Kurama."

Tayuya actually felt better now and she couldn't understand why. Last thing she remembered was this blinding pain and the world was black. _Maybe I died at least I died fighting._

But then something felt different, she felt someone close to her. She then sat up and opened her eyes only to find blue, _What a pretty color_. "Hey, you're awake!"

She then finally woke up to find Naruto very close to her face. She turned red due to the closeness and punched the blonde to the face sending the boy backwards. " **I like her kit. You have my permission to mate with her.** "

Naruto ignored what Kurama said and returned to the red head, "What was that for?!" "Shut up, you were too close!" Tayuya retorted.

She then continued, "Anyways what are you doing here? Are you trying to cop a feel on me?" Naruto blushed at the thought, "No! No! No! I didn't I swear!" Tayuya wasn't convinced as the blonde was blushing but was too tired to act plus with the fact that she can't use her legs, "Alright but only this time I'll let it go. So what are you doing here?"

Naruto brushed the back of his head, "Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me." Tayuya shot a glare, "And why would I do that?"

Naruto then widened his eyes as he realized that there were no more wounds on Tayuya's legs, "Wow! Do you see this Tayuya?!" Tayuya then looked at her own legs and realized they were back to their own condition on the outside.

"Man that's some good healing balm that Hinata-chan gave me-" Naruto coughed a bit. "Now to get back to the topic I just wanted to get you help and maybe join me."

"Why would I go with you?! For all I know you're going to fucking turn me to the Torture department in Konoha." Naruto frowned a bit at the mention of the village that he left, "Because I left Konoha."

"Ha, was it because that you lost to the Uchiha that you can't get your sorry fucking ass to your village." Naruto then sat down and sighed, "I beat Sasuke-"

Tayuya was shocked to find out that this blonde loudmouth beat the one that Orochimaru was using as his meat puppet, _But why is he so sad?_

"Shouldn't you be fucking elated that you got back the Uchiha." Naruto then answered, "I would but even though I gave the village back the Uchiha. No one will ever appreciate for what I did even if Sasuke is a traitor. People will just forgive me and hate me for stopping him."

He then smiled at her, "I also promised someone to change this world." Tayuya then started laughing hard, "You're delusional!" She then continued laughing and instead of being annoyed or angry at her he breathed a sigh of relief and then laughed with her.

Tayuya stopped laughing as she saw Naruto laugh along with her on what he said, _Is he bipolar or is he this crazy?_ "Why are you laughing?" Naruto kept on laughing, "Oh I'm crying." He then had his trademark grin on, "Well because you're laughing."

Tayuya felt a blush came on and fought it off while Naruto stood up, "Look I'm now a missing nin and probably most of the village wants me dead-"

He then went in front of Tayuya who was really trying her best to fight of her red face, "-so at least let me help you."

"No." Naruto then fell to the ground, "But why?"

"Because for all I know shithead. You might be a pervert, after all." Naruto shook his head continuously, "No I swear I'm not a pervert at all."

Naruto then turned to his back and kneeled, "I am not leaving you here! Now get up and let's go. I'll find you some help." The blonde then confidently said, "I promise and Uzumaki Naruto always fulfills his promises." Tayuya just sighed as she sat up and grabbed Naruto's shoulder and then the blonde grabbed Tayuya's legs and hoisted her up to his back and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't think about any funny business." Naruto nodded his head, "Yes, ma'am!"

Tayuya with confidence, "Now shoo let's go slave." Naruto sweat dropped as he realized how much trouble this would be, " **You just got whipped, kit.** " _Shut up!_

Naruto along with Tayuya kept on walking through the afternoon and they were away from the forest but now in an open area with nothing.

Truthfully Naruto did not know where he was going since the routes where he used would be where he would be looked at by Konoha so now he was in the middle of nowhere in an open field.

" **Baka!** " _Shut up, Kurama! I don't see you coming up with a plan for this!_ The bijuu just snorted, " **Why should I when seeing your misery is far better than being caught by Konoha.** " _I really hate you._ " **Did you say something. I'm going to go to sleep, wake me up kit when something happens.** "

The bijuu then fell asleep and Naruto was again frustrated and then Tayuya said, "Ne, shithead."

"Yes." "We're lost aren't we, shithead." Naruto then became very gloom, "Baka." Tayuya whispered into his ear.

"Urusai! Do you know how hard it is to get out of the Land of Fire and surpass almost every Konoha ninja while taking care of an injured person?! It isn't exactly easy for me to do!"

"This is the worst thing that I could have asked for." Naruto asked in annoyed tone, "Which is?" "Being stuck with a blonde idiot like you." Tayuya said with a smirk as Naruto had smoke coming off from his ears and exhaled continuously to calm down, "At least it's better than dying."

Tayuya brushed it off, "Yeah, yeah, so where are we going." "Well my plan was to go to Otafuku Gai and get help there but-"

Naruto then stopped moving and Tayuya asked, "Hey shithead, why-" Naruto then shushed her as he sensed something was wrong, _Kurama._ " **I know kit. Just wait a second.** " Kurama then sensed the chakra around him and behold multiple chakra signatures coming this way.

" **Kit there's like ten people coming this way and all of them are from Konoha** " "Shit." Tayuya noticed, "What?" Naruto answered, "Konoha is coming here." Tayuya, "Fuck, how many?"

"Around ten and one of them is Kakashi-sensei." "Damn it. Wait, are you a sensor, shithead?" Naruto became nervous as he tried to come with a good answer, "Yeah. I guess."

Tayuya then said, "Cool but what do we do now?" Naruto then said, "Well we gotta run. Hold tight!" Tayuya then strengthened her grip on the blonde as he ran faster and noticed that they weren't going anywhere.

"Tayuya can you find anywhere to hide?" "Why are you asking me, shithead?!" Tayuya said in an annoyed tone. _Is there? This place feels too huge and it's like we're in a gen- Oh shit we are!_

"Shithead we're caught in a genjutsu." Naruto wondered but realized, "Great so how do we go?"

Tayuya then looked for the weak spot and found it at the weirdest looking tree as it was the only one that was crooked and the leaves were all dead. "Shithead, the crooked tree with the dead leaves. Just run to it and I'll release the genjutsu!" _Shit they're getting closer, now or never._

Naruto then ran as fast as he can and the two were approaching the tree. Tayuya then yelled, "KAI!"

The tree then turned into a hole and Naruto just ran into it and as soon as the two went inside the hole closed.

Naruto then fell down after the hole closed and Tayuya of course was on top of his back, "Where are we, shithead?" Naruto then looked up, "I don't know but at least we are away from them."

Tayuya nodded then a new voice came up, "That is the question, what are you doing here?" The two teens looked up to see a very tall man about 6 feet who had a large build and had long blonde hair. He wore a brown shirt with baggy pants and was looking at the two. ( **AN: He looks like Chris Hemsworth and that is the hint for who his character is.** )

Naruto then spoke up, "We were running from some people and then Tayuya realized that we were in a genjutsu and then she released it and we ran through a hole and ended up here."

The man then said as he looked at the girl, "You're the one who released it?" Tayuya just nodded and the man said, "How were you able to go through the portal to here."

"The wha-" "Be quiet!" That made Naruto shut his mouth as the man then magically had a huge hammer in his hand and pointed it at Naruto's head, "Now, state your business or else-"

Naruto gulped, "I- I- I tol- told you we- we- were on th- the run fro- from people and c- came h- here. Please don't kill us." He then whimpered and Tayuya hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Baka! You look guilty when you stutter, now this guy won't ever believe us!" The man had enough and was ready to strike the teens, "Cease your childish yammering. I've had enough. Say your prayers."

He then moved his hammer to hit Tayuya but a blonde blur then appeared in front of Tayuya and held the hammer, "Look you asshole I'm just looking for help for Tayuya. Now if you want to kill someone, kill me! But I won't ever move from this position so take your best shot." Naruto eyes gleamed with utter seriousness.

Tayuya on the other hand was shocked and a blit flushed at the blonde's actions, _What the hell is shithead doing?!_

The man then looked at Tayuya as he saw Naruto's bravery, _Hmm. Even if he is lying, the world outside shouldn't have revealed to these two the crooked tree and this boy shouldn't have been able to stop my blow._ The man sighed as he brought back his hammer to his belt, "What is the girl's injury?"

Tayuya replied, "My legs got crushed by a tree." He then pointed to Naruto, "You there. Do you still have the strength to carry your companion?" Naruto nodded as he continued, "Good now follow me"

Naruto with Tayuya followed the guy through the straight pathway. After minutes of walking they stopped to find a medium looking house but with green all around it and the area was huge with the house in the center. There was a river to the far right and up above was a hole the size of the area that revealed the sky.

The guy then said, "Welcome to my humble abode." The two teens were still shocked at the place and were interrupted when the guy cleared his throat, "Alright let us go inside the house and see her injuries."

The two teens just nodded and followed the guy inside as he opened the door. The house also looked normal on the inside there were only three rooms. The biggest one was the living room and the other two were bedrooms.

"Come join me in the living area." They then went to the living area, "Now blondie I want you to place the girl who you call Tayuya on the table." Naruto did as he said and gently laid her on the table and the man then checked her and laid a hand on her left leg.

"Hmm. It looks like you were telling the truth, blondie. These legs will never be repaired-" Tayuya then looked really sad, "You mean being a shinobi is over for me."

The man then said, "I did not say that. Now follow me outside." Naruto picked up Tayuya on his back again and followed the man outside near the river.

"Now I want you Tayuya to place your legs in the water" They didn't even question it as Naruto helped Tayuya get her legs on the water.

The man then laid his hands on the water, "Heal!" The water then shined as Tayuya then suddenly screamed in pain, "Tayuya, what's wrong?" Naruto was now concerned. She started crying, "I can't get out! I can't pull my legs out!"

Naruto then looked feral as he grabbed the man, "What are you doing to her?!" The man was unfazed and said, "The water will realign her bones and she will be able to walk after a couple of days."

The water then stopped shining and Naruto quickly got Tayuya out of the water, "Tayuya-" The red head started crying again but this time with a smile, "Shithead, I can feel my legs again!"

Naruto was shocked at what happened and looked at the guy who was going back to his house, "Don't thank me gaki. Now get her to the house so she can rest."

Naruto then realized that she was fast asleep and couldn't help but look at how peaceful Tayuya looked like and laugh a bit that her drool was coming off her mouth.

"COME ON GAKI!" Naruto then carried Tayuya bridal style and went towards the house

Night came and outside Naruto and the man were sitting down on the ground next to a burning pyre and watching the stars while Tayuya was fast asleep.

Naruto was going to talk but the man spoke first, "I do believe you have some questions so-" The man then drank his drink that he had placed right beside him, "-fire away."

"What is your name?" The man then continued to drink, "And why do you need to know?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know so that I know what to call you and so that the narrator doesn't have a hard time." ( **Aww! That's so thoughtful of you Naruto.** )

Naruto then placed on his trademark grin, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and you are-" The man then lowered his drink, "Name's Thor."

"So Thor can you explain everything." He then drank his drink again, "Ok so first what do you want to know?" Naruto thought about it, "Can you explain how Tayuya got healed?"

Thor then dropped his cup and started explaining, "Well you see Naruto, what you stumble upon is not only my home but as well the center of the nine realms in the universe." He then looked at Naruto who stopped moving as his mind was trying to comprehend, "Wha-" "Never mind that anyway that river over there is connected to one of the realms and its power is to heal almost anything except death."

Naruto still couldn't understand as he shook his head violently to get the explanation from out of his head, "Ok now how did we get here and what is the center of the universe." Thor then sighed, "Well Naruto on how you got here surprises me actually. Because this is the center of the universe I didn't want anyone finding out about this so I created an illusion for this place. The illusion will only falter if worthy people cross its path or an army. Another thing that surprises me is that you stopped my hammer's blow."

"What hammer?" Thor then got the hammer from his belt and let it drop as it formed a large crater when it crashed making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. "This is my hammer. Its name is Mjolnir-"

"Me-me-me?" Ignoring the mispronounced name of his hammer Thor continued, "Yes, Mjolnir. Anyways what raises my concern is that Mjolnir is supposed to destroy every opponent that I have except for the ones who are mighty enough to wield it. Oh what was your other question? Ah, yes what is the center of the realms in the universe? There is a certain point in time where the nine realms are aligned together and they form this. So you can go into any location within this realm and the eight other realms through this place. In where you entered is one of the numerous portals that serve as a gateway in your realm. So anything else you need to know."

Naruto couldn't answer as his mind was fried by what Thor had said, _Kurama, help!_

The bijuu just sighed and muttered, " **You're too much of a baka.** " Kurama then gave his explanation, " **Long story short, this is the center of the world and we can go anywhere through the holes. The thing about his hammer is that you are worthy to hold it. In terms of the going anywhere we want we need Thor to tell us how to get to where we want to be.** "

Naruto's light bulb then turned on again, _I get it!_ Kurama just face palmed and muttered again, " **Baka!** "

Thor then asked, "Now that I have answered your questions, can you answer mine?" Naruto nodded, "So what is the supposed demon of Konoha, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko doing in my domain."

Naruto was shocked on how did this guy know about his secret, "I know what you're thinking Naruto and I don't hate you for being the jinchuuriki. Actually why should I hate you, you seem to be a good kid and you even saved a fair maiden from distress. In my books you're a goddamn hero."

Naruto was now crying tears of joy as Thor is one of the few people who accepted him. He then noticed Thor was beside him and placed a caring hand on his shoulder, "Naruto I have two things to say to you. First is why did you decide to run."

Naruto then answered, "Because I promised someone to bring peace to the shinobi world and to do so I have to unite the world by having one enemy, me and then reveal I'm the good guy and beat the true bad guys and at last end the cycle of hatred."

Thor then nodded, "Are you sure about what you have decided gaki? To be the bad guy even though you're good can really affect you. Are you up for the challenge?" "Sure am. Plus I won't be the actual bad guy I'll be playing one but I promise to help those in need."

Thor then smiled. "Your dream is a valiant one and your strategy sounds impressive but I must say that the journey is arduous as you are still a mortal. Say boy, have you heard of the Akatsuki?"

Naruto shook his head, _Kurama, do you know this?_ " **Don't look at me kit, never heard of them.** "

Thor continued, "The Akatsuki is a group filled with the strongest shinobis across this realm. Their goal is to bring peace to the shinobi world just like yours. I was even offered a place but I denied it."

"Why?! You look like the guy who wants to destroy hatred." Naruto questioned, "Ha! That may be true boy but you see the group has changed from when it first started from having a noble purpose with noble ways. The group now is filled with scumbags and murderers who just kill and kill to get their way."

"So why are you telling me this, Thor?" "It's simple; I have a feeling that you will encounter them on your journey." Naruto nodded, "So what do I do if I meet them?"

"Why I want you to change them?" "Change them..." "Yes, change them. Naruto it is a noble group to join but they are misguided, I can't change them but maybe you can."

Naruto was still thinking, "How?" Thor just laughed, "I don't know Naruto, just be yourself. The ones you really have to change is the man they call Pain but his real name is Nagato and I think you'll enjoy this meeting." "Why?" Now Naruto was curious. "Because he is your cousin."

Naruto was beyond shocked, "I... have... a... family!" "Yes, Naruto. You even had a clan, named the Uzumaki clan who were really strong as they were feared throughout the land but got destroyed and then not many Uzumaki's were left afterwards"

Naruto really started tearing up, "I- did- have- a- family." "Well if you are interested the only way to find an Uzumaki is through their red hair." "But I am blonde." Thor then answered, "Well the only reason for that is because of your father, Minato."

"Because of my... MY FATHER IS THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" Thor was checking if his hearing was still ok, "Yes, Naruto your father is the fourth hokage which made it utmost importance for you not to know who your parents were because you would have been targeted by Iwa."

Naruto nodded and cried tears of joy, "I finally know that I had a family but may I ask Thor, how you knew about them." Thor answered, "Well it's because I met your mom who was called Kushina and was the second woman who called me as her friend."

"Ne, Thor, is Tayuya my family?" Thor drank again, "No, and speaking of her there is the second thing I want to talk to you about protect Tayuya for she is like you." _She's like me._

Thor then stood up, "Just be with her always and never leave her alright." Naruto then nodded, "Hai!" Thor smiled but immediately had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

They both heard a scream, "AHHHH!" Naruto then knew who's scream that was, "TAYUYA!"

Both of them immediately went inside the house and found the guest bedroom open which is the one on the left. Naruto first went in and found that the wall was gone. Thor then went in, "What in seven hells is this?"

Naruto knelt down and saw red hair near the hole and clenched it in his fists. Thor then said, "We must find her."

" **Kit they came from the place where we entered.** " "Thor, Kyuubi says that they took Tayuya to where we entered!" Naruto said as Thor grabbed his hammer.

"Let us not waste, let's go and find Tayuya."

The both of them then started running towards the portal from where they entered and Naruto only had one thought.

 _Tayuya... No matter what I will find you._

 **AN: And that is it for this chapter hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a favorite, a follow, and a review. Please in the reviews give me a better scream than "AHHHH!" because I don't know any other screams. Also the reason why I placed Thor is because in my mind he is essential and I have plans for him and I like Marvel's version of Thor because he is a bit arrogant and funny.**

 **So yeah hope you like the new OC and I will see you all again next time.**

 **On the next chapter:**

" **Shithead! You came..."**

" **Your hair is very beautiful and easy to find!"**

" **No matter what happens Tayuya! Until the day I die I will never let you go!"**

" **This will be your toughest challenge yet, Naruto. Are you sure you have what it takes?"**

" **I'll never give up because that's my nindo!"**


	3. Same Past, Different Future

**AN: Make this clear, I am not doing a crossover! I will include elements from movies or other anime into this story but I won't make it a crossover cuz there is going to be many elements and I mean many!**

 **I have to answer now my reviews:**

 **Guest: Don't tell me what to do with the freaking honorifics. I love placing them because it shows how much I love Japan's culture.**

 **Tsukoblue: Thanks man, I appreciate the support and I hope you like this one.**

 **DragonNOOB: Like what I private messaged you there is no crossover! There will be a relationship between Naruto and Nagato but that's a long time away so stay tuned.**

 **Special thanks to Lockdown00: Thank you very much for the suggestions but there won't be any martial arts or weapons for Naruto or Tayuya as I feel like that kinda cheapens the fight. One of your summoning contracts will be used and it will be revealed in this chapter. Thank you to Specter Von Baren for placing me in the community of Whistling Leaf where I read all the NaruTayu stories.**

 **I have a special thing to say to Sith Raven's Shadow at the end.**

 **To anyone who is reading this story and wants to write stories and I would like to say... Please do Naruto x Tayuya or NaruTayu stories. This couple deserves more stories because it's a really good couple. I am not saying that NaruHina is not a good couple; I'm just saying this deserves more stories. So all I'm saying is that this needs more support.**

 **Another thing is that I can never thank you guys for the support that you have given me. It's phenomenal, it is truly phenomenal and I am proud to announce my next plans by the next chapter of this story.**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoy and always leave a favorite, a follow and a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Tayuya would be alive and The Last would be Japanese with English subtitles online instead of it being Korean. That was the worst thing that I discovered in anime.**

 **On the last chapter**

" **This is my hammer. Its name is Mjolnir-"**

" **Me- me- me?"**

 **And so it continues**

"Naruto have you found her yet" Naruto responded, "Not yet!" _Anything Kurama?_ " **I got nothing kit. Even for me it's like they vanished.** "

Naruto cursed, "Shit!" _Where are you Tayuya?!_

Something caught the attention of Naruto when he saw something at the corner of the eye. He immediately went there and found a few strands of vibrant red hair on the ground, _This is Tayuya's!_

He then looked in front of him and found even more strands of red hair on the ground, _More red hair! She's leaving a trail behind, she's pretty smart._

" **You called her pretty.** " Naruto blushed at that, _No- I mean she- um – she's- shut up!_

Naruto shook his current thoughts that were in his head and called Thor, "Thor, she's leaving a trail behind for us." Thor then landed next to Naruto as he showed him the red hair which led to a path.

"Smart girl. Now come on Naruto, we have to find her." He then jumped and began to fly as Naruto's jaw became slacked, "HE FLIES!"

Tayuya was now being carried on the right shoulder by the creature that took her from Thor's house. When they had entered the woods, she began to drop pluck pieces of her hair and drop it on the ground for Naruto to know where they headed. She then plucked pieces of her hair again and cursed slightly, _Shit! If only I had my fucking legs I would have been able to escape from this thing and kick its ass._

"This is a good enough distance." The thing then dropped Tayuya and she landed on her back.

The creature then removed the hood that was on its body and Tayuya was appalled when it turned around. There were five heads on the creature and they were Jirobo, Kidomaru, Ukon, Sakon and one girl head. _NO!_ The girl head then rose up to reveal Kin.

Jirobo spoke first, "Hello Tayuya, nice to see you again." "H-H-How?!" Tayuya was still shocked on what she saw.

Kidomaru then spoke, "After our defeat at the hands of the lucky Konoha shinobi. Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san gave us a second chance and combined us together. With our powers combined we become..." ( **AN: CAPTAIN PLANET!** ) "Invincible."

Tayuya couldn't shake off the fact that Kin was with them, "I get it that Orochi-teme would place you guys together but why her?" Ukon then laughed, "She doesn't even talk or show emotion, she's just here to motivate you into giving up. Also to shock you since we all know how close you two are." Sakon then said, "But don't worry Tayuya, after we bring you to Orochimaru-sama. You will be with us again and the Sound Four we'll be reborn and become even stronger."

"Enough talk, get her up." Jirobo ordered and then the creature grabbed Tayuya again and placed her on the right shoulder and continued moving.

"Wait!" The Sound three stopped moving at what Kidomaru said, "What is it, now?!" Ukon then said.

"My webs detect two people coming this way." Kidomaru explained as Sakon asked, "How did they know where we were." All of the heads looked at Tayuya and Jirobu spoke up, "It must be her but she's useless! She can't even move her legs!"

Kidomaru then said, "Maybe..." He then checked his webs and found red hair leading to them, "She led them here using her hair." Ukon then said, "Bitch!" The creature then grabbed Tayuya by her hair and started dragging her while moving, "They'll never get passed Kabuto-san or Dosu and Zaku with the new improvements."

Tayuya started fighting back but couldn't do anything as she started crying because she didn't want to go back to Orochimaru, _Someone help! ... Naruto!_

"Let go of Tayuya, you freak!" A blonde blur then kicked the jaw of the combined Sound three sending them flying. "Shithead! You came..." Tayuya then fell from the shoulders but stopped falling and realized she was in the grip of Naruto who was carrying her bridal style.

Her face became red like her hair arms started hitting Naruto as he said, "Tayuya, what are you doing?!"

"Wha- what ar- are y- you- d- d- doing baka!" Tayuya still kept on hitting him, "Ow! Ok, ok. I'm going to place you down. Just wait." Naruto then gently placed Tayuya behind a tree. "There, better." Tayuya just responded with a 'hmph'.

The Sound three then emerged from the woods in front of Naruto as all of them said simultaneously, "What are you doing here"

Naruto then looked at the creature, "Oh you're like the last one. Well anyways I'm still going to kick your butt because you took Tayuya." This statement caused the red head to blush a bit and Kidomaru said, "Why does the loudmouth care for Tayuya so much." Jirobo then said, "Maybe she's a slut."

Tayuya was about to speak but Naruto shook his head to Tayuya then looked at the Sound three, "You just insulted my friend." Sakon then asked, "You're going to lose, brat."

"The question is not who is going to win, it's who's going to stop me after you're dead." The Sound three then lunged as the blonde just smiled.

 _Earlier_

"We're getting closer, Naruto." Thor said as he was still flying and Naruto was running and was still amazed. Naruto then shook it off, "How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling-" Thor then landed next to Naruto, "What is it?" Thor then simply smiled, "I don't think we are alone after all."

Suddenly around them were about forty shinobi and one Kabuto that emerged from the shoulders. A creature then appeared in front of them with Dosu and Zaku's heads. Naruto was shocked, "What the hell is that?" Kabuto then said, "Why, hello Naruto-kun." Naruto became angry, "Kabuto!"

"At least you still remember me but I didn't know you had company." As he looked at Naruto's companion, _He looks strong but looks are deceiving._ He then laughed, "You ruined our plans with Sasuke-kun so for now we'll be taking Tayuya-chan."

"Don't you lay-" He was stopped by Thor's hammer as he shook his head, "Now's not the time to give into anger, Naruto." He then sensed Tayuya was straight ahead, "Tayuya is straight ahead." Naruto asked, "How do you know?"

Thor answered, "Because I inserted a bit of my powers so I know where she is. Now stop questioning and go-" "But-" "Don't worry I can handle these puppets. Remember what you said to me."

Naruto nodded and Thor continued, "Now go!" Naruto then ran ahead and was quickly out of sight. Kabuto then laughed, "You shouldn't have done that."

"And why not?" Kabuto was still smirking, "Because you're all alone. Maybe if you two fought us, you could have lived but now you fight forty of Otogakure's elite jonin, a new experimentation of Orochimaru-sama and me personally."

Thor just smiled, "This isn't even a midnight snack. Plus why should I be afraid of the one who wants Orochimaru to take him from behind." Annoyed, Kabuto signaled for half of the elite jonins to attack. As they got closer Thor slammed his hammer on the ground and the force made all the men go flying through the woods.

Kabuto was shocked but didn't show it, _He destroyed them in a second. Hmm, this will be interesting._

The rest of the remaining jonins then appeared in front of Thor and formed a square shape formation as all of them did the ram seal and said, "Shisekiyojin!" They then jumped backwards as Thor was surrounded by a red barrier.

Kabuto then started laughing again, "Now you're caught in one of the strongest barriers that is impossible to escape. You'd have to be stronger than five kages!" _All of these jonin were placed with the Cursed seal and have a huge amount of chakra reserves so four of them equal already a kage level power. He's not getting out._

Thor still did not move, "Are you done?" "Why yes I am?" Thor then smiled, "Good because I can do this." He started spinning his hammer in a loop as Kabuto continued laughing, "You imbecile anything that hits the barrier will not affect it, so give it your best shot."

Thor spinned his hammer faster and faster, "Nah, that would destroy the whole area then." Kabuto then looked up and saw dark clouds, _Thunder? It was so clear before._

Thor then yelled, "Heads up!" He threw his hammer to the barrier and destroyed it. _He destroyed it!_ Kabuto then looked as all the twenty jonins were now down.

Thor then spoke to Kabuto, "So are we going to fight or do I have to wait?" Kabuto then created three clones, "No we don't have to wait because you'll be dead."

 _Back to the present_

Naruto had been dodging the hits from the Sound three and then flipped over it. "Hey get back here!" The Sound three shot webs at the blonde and he dodged them as he created more Kage Bunshin to attack them.

They then formed multiple arms and started swatting clones left and right. The original then was behind them with a Rasengan in hand and lunged, The Sound three smiled as instantly an earth wall was formed and Naruto smashed through it.

But there was nothing there, _Where did they go!_ They were now behind Naruto, "Shithead, behind you!" Naruto then dodged multiple punches and kicks from multiple arms and legs from the Sound three. He then moved backwards and threw a kunai which was deflected anyway.

The sound three noticed that Naruto was in front of them and they were still not able to hit him. They then directed their rage to their former comrade, "Tayuya, die!" The creature then tore a huge piece of land that was in front of Naruto and threw it to where Tayuya was. ( **AN: I am sorry but I am confused at my own writing because I don't know what to call the combined Sound Three. So please understand because I'd be calling it, him, or creature.** )

Naruto then got Tayuya and jumped on a farwaway tree to avoid the huge rock, "Tayuya, what are his abilities?" "They all have the abilities of the Sound Four. You have Jirobo's physical strength and earth jutsu, Kidomaru's webs and Udon and Sakon's kekkai gekki." Naruto then asked, "Is that the multiple arms and legs." Tayuya just nodded.

They were interrupted by a huge net that was approaching fast. He then created a lot of clones which got caught in the net that made it go down. "I'm going to place you here, Tayuya." He then placed her on the ground and instantly went to where the Sound three were.

"Are you done, kissing your whore?" Naruto then smiled, "Are you done flying?" "Wha-" A clone of Naruto then emerged behind them, "One Thousand Years of Death!" The clone had his index and middle fingers make the tiger seal and was aiming for their bottom.

The Sound three then laughed until, "Explosive Edition!" They stopped laughing as they saw that the fingers were replaced with a kunai with an explosive tag as it exploded in the creature's bottom sending it flying.

Naruto then smiled, "Kage Bunshin!" Creating about a hundred clones as they jumped to the air and started punching and kicking from every direction. "U-ZU-MA-KI COMBO!" The Sound three had enough and created a web that destroyed all the clones in the vicinity.

They didn't see the five clones that kicked them again in the air and four that were waiting for them, "Naruto Rendan!" They then delivered a hard kick to the chest that sent it going down to the bottom onto an area filled with explosive tags.

The Sound three immediately made an earth wall at the last second to avoid the fall and then the explosive tags blew off but there was only one explosion, _Shit! We were tricked!_

Naruto then was in front of them, "Take this, Rasengan!" He then crashed the spiraling blue ball of chakra to their chest as the wall broke and they fell into the area, "KAI!" The remaining explosive tags then blew up and Naruto was out of the way.

The Sound three now had their cursed seal activated as all the heads changed shape into looking like a red demon and the body was now leaner and there was a black chain symbol across all the sound three faces except Kin.

They then smiled and disappeared and then Naruto realized, _Tayuya._

Tayuya was just watching the stars because she was bored, _I wonder if shithead beat the three stooges. But Kin-_ It was hard for her to see her closest friend in the Sound to be in that state that she had this blank look.

 _I don't hear anything, maybe shithead won._ Suddenly the Sound three was now in front of her and grabbed her by the throat, "Ha, we caught you Tayuya!" Tayuya then smirked, "Judging with you here and that you're in cursed seal level two. Shithead almost beat you didn't he."

They increased the grip on the girl's neck and she was having problems breathing, "So that's the sound you make when you s-" An explosion was heard as the Sound three was flying, Tayuya then fell as Naruto got her again and they went to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Tayuya nodded as he gently placed her to the ground again. The Sound three then arrived on the ground and were in a rage, "That's the last straw blondie! You used that same kunai technique on our ass twice!"

They then went through a series of handseals, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" Smoke filled the entire area and was soon cleared by the appearance of a black spider with orange stripes, "Kyodaigumo."

The giant spider then leapt and now was on the tree behind Naruto, "Amagumo!" The spider made an egg sac and the Sound three cut open the sac. An immense number of spiders rained down on Naruto and the blonde tried his best to avoid it but then got caught in the web.

Once Naruto was immobile as his entire body except his head was in webbing, "Kumo Nenkin." The creature then spat out a golden substance to the webbing of Naruto which made it harden.

The Sound three started laughing as they saw that Naruto couldn't move, "Now time for a beat down." They then made multiple arms and legs and started beating Naruto. Punch and kick was thrown at the boy but he didn't make any sound.

The Sound three then showed Tayuya a bruised Naruto, "Hey, Tayuya aren't you concerned about your boyfriend?" Tayuya started laughing, "Why should I-" She then stopped as she saw the blonde's eyes go from blue to red that had fox like slits.

The webbing was then expanding as it got destroyed and Naruto grabbed one of the arms and threw them into a tree which Naruto then kicked causing them to crash into more trees. Tayuya was breathing hard and couldn't move as she saw Naruto in a red cloak.

Once he saw Tayuya's fear in her eyes, he then started to exhale and inhale in a calm manner which reduced the red cloak surrounding Naruto and making him normal, "Tayuya, its ok."

"Shit-" The Sound three came back now with the spider again but this time was bigger. Naruto then went through a series of handsigns, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Gamabunta then arrived, "Oi, Naruto. Jiraiya is looking for you." Naruto was now on the top of Bunta's head, "Yeah I know, boss. But I have other things to deal with. Jump to the left!" Gamabunta then jumped to the left and narrowly got hit by a giant web.

Bunta then looked in front of him and saw a huge spider with a weird thing on its front "Is that what you are fighting?" Naruto nodded as the boss toad laughed, "You never disappoint me, Naruto. Why should I not tell Jiraiya then?"

"Because I'll do it myself." The toad then sighed, "Alright, I won't do it. As long as I have fun with this." Naruto smiled, "Be my guess, boss. Kick his ass."

Gamabunta then jumped towards the spider as he side stepped towards the left to dodge the rapid fire of webbing that was being fired by the spider. Gamabunta then went for the legs as he unsheathed his dagger and slashed all the legs away.

The spider then crashed to the ground, "Boss!" The toad then appeared in front of the spider and cut its head, "I got it!" Naruto then leapt off Bunta and had a Rasengan in hand. _Kurama!_ " **Hai, hai!** " Kurama then lent some chakra to Naruto and Naruto placed the chakra into his Rasengan which turned orange.

The Sound three merely smirked at Naruto with the orange rasengan in hand, _Ha we will absorb the chakra of the blow and then we'll kill the blonde once and for all._

"Take this!" Naruto then slammed the Rasengan to the center of the Sound Three's chest. They then laughed but realized something, _WHAT?! We can't absorb the chakra._

The force then propelled the Sound Three along with Naruto to the ground. Naruto still had the Rasengan at their chest, _We're gonna die but she'll join us._

They placed one of the hands on the ground and muttered, "Doton: Ganchuso." Naruto then pressed harder until Naruto's arm went through the Sound Three's body and destroying everything inside with the Rasengan.

The blonde then got his arm out and lay on the ground as he was tired from the battle. He looked at Tayuya and smiled as she smiled back, "Took you long enough shithead!"

Suddenly one earth spear appeared out of nowhere and impaled Tayuya in the back through her solar plexus and this caused her to fall down.

Time slowed down as Naruto ran to Tayuya's side and lifted her head up to his head and started crying, "TAYUYA!"

Meanwhile, Thor was sitting on the ground, "Are you finished because I need to go back to Naruto." A battered and bruised Kabuto who was healing himself, "I'm not done. So long as I have my medical ninjutsu, no matter what you do to me. I'll just walk it off."

"Fool." Thor then stood up and got his hammer. "Are you done healing?" Kabuto then cranked his neck as all of his injuries from before were healed, "Yes I am."

Thor then suddenly swinged his hammer around in a circular manner before swinging upward making Kabuto fly, _Shit! That hammer hits hard. Good thing I blocked myself._

Kabuto then landed as his back was up against a tree. Thor then appeared in front of Kabuto, _He's too fast!_ Thor then landed a hard kick to the gut of Kabuto as the white haired teen crashed into many trees and landed on his back.

Kabuto then quickly stood up, "You should have stayed down." Kabuto then turned around and met a solid front dropkick from Thor sending him flying back to the original spot where they were at. Kabuto landed on his face, _That broke my ribs!_

Kabuto was trying now to escape but was stopped when he was kicked at the side making him turn towards Thor. He then picked up the white haired teen by his throat and lifted him up and asked him, "Where is Orochimaru?" Kabuto then smirked, "Why should I tell you that?"

Thor tightened his grip on the neck of Kabuto, "I must commend your foolishness on being brave but-"

"TAYUYA!" He dropped when he heard Naruto's voice like that. Kabuto quietly laughed while coughing blood, "Looks like Tayuya is dead." Thor dropped him and Kabuto proceeded to run.

Thor waited for Kabuto to be at a distance and threw his hammer. _I have to get out of here,_ Kabuto was still running as he heard a loud noise coming his way. He then ducked and saw Thor's hammer miss him, "Ha! You miss-"

Thor called back his hammer and ended up hitting Kabuto's face making the teen turn inside out. Thor then appeared next to groggy teen and placed his hammer on top of his chest. Kabuto tried to escape but couldn't, _What the hell is this hammer made of?_

"Can you tell Orochimaru something? Tell him that I will kill him in the most brutal way imaginable." Thor then got his hammer back as the white haired teen started to catch his breath. Thor then picked him up by his throat and smiled, "Goodbye, it was a nice and relaxing jog that you and your henchmen gave me."

Thor then tossed him up and started spinning his hammer faster and faster and then swinged upwards hitting Kabuto in the penile area. A large crushing sound was made before the teen flew up to the clouds and making a star in the progress.

"Now I have to get back to Naruto."

Something just hit Naruto that he couldn't describe all he knows is that Tayuya is dying in his arms and he can't do anything about it, "Ta-yu-ya..." All Tayuya saw was Naruto and looking into his blue eyes gave her a bit of happiness but then she realized that she was dying, "Sh-it-he-... ad." Her eyes were droopy and her heartbeat was already faint.

He couldn't stop crying, _Kurama I have to do it!_ Kurama spoke in a serious tone, " **You can't kit!** " _What do you mean? She's dying! I have to summon Shinigami-chan!_ Kurama now was getting mad, " **And ruin the Rikudo Sennin's plans!** " _But..._ Kurama sighed, " **Take a look kit. This happens in the world that we live in. Precious people die-** "

 _I don't care! I'll do anything to save her. I don't understand it but it's just like that! So please Kurama._ Kurama sighed again and muttered, ' **Looks like the kit is growing but he's still an idiot.** ' " **Ok kit. I understand so shut up and listen to me.** "

Tayuya then woke up to a place that had an orange floor and the whole area looked orange. ( **AN: This is my best description of where Naruto met Kushina or his mom for the first time.** )

"Ow, what happened to me?" Flashes of images arrived with her getting stabbed and being in Naruto's arms while he was crying. "Oh, yeah. I'm dead." "I don't think so Tayuya-chan!" A new voice spoke behind Tayuya.

She then looked at the back of her and discovered Kin who was very much herself. Tayuya then stood up and hugged her, "I thought that you're dead." "Well I am but before you were stabbed by the Sound three. I used all my remaining chakra to be in the spear that hit you so that I can talk to you." Kin explained with a smile.

"Oh, so that's why." Kin then had a devious smile, "I never knew that the blonde loudmouth is your boyfriend." Tayuya's face had an angry tick, "He's not my boyfriend!" She then calmed down, "He's just a person who helped me-"

Kin then interrupted, "So a friend" "He's not even a friend!" Kin then smirked, "So explain why he fought of the Sound three for you, saved you when you got kidnapped and is now crying because you're dying."

Tayuya got flushed at what her best friend said, "Maybe he gets a kick out of it." Kin just laughed, "Oh, Tayuya, believe me he considers you a friend."

Back in the real world, Naruto was listening to Kurama, _Wait! Can you repeat that?_

Kurama sighed again, " **Kit, remember that if we don't share my other half then we're both going to die.** " Naruto nodded, " **And that we are looking for someone to hold it.** " Naruto nodded again, " **Well we have someone now.** " _Who?_

Kurama had enough, " **Are you that much of an idiot! Tayuya, dumbass! TAYUYA!** " _Oh... Wait, is it even possible._ Kurama nodded, " **I just have a hunch now are you going to do it?!** "

Naruto looked at Tayuya, _I did say I was going to do anything. Alright, tell me what to do Kurama!_ Kurama had a foxy grin, " **To put my other half into Tayuya there are two steps. Now first do you see her** **cursed mark**?" Naruto was looking for it and found it at the side of her neck, _I found it! What do I do next?_

Kurama had a mischievous smile on, " **Now this is the most important part, kit. I need you to bite the area where the curse mark is and then after the bite get out and suck the place where you bit.** " Naruto's face became as red as Tayuya's hair, _W- Wh- Why?! Why do I have to do that to her?_

" **Naruto don't you care for her.** " _Yes! I mean- ah- uh-_ " **Whatever. Do you want her to die?** " _No!_ Kurama then shouted in an impatient tone, " **Now stop asking questions and do what I say! Now bite her and suck her now!** "

Naruto laid her on the ground and was on top of her and he was resisting having his chest touch hers while having his head was near her neck.

Naruto proceeded to bite her where the curse mark and he felt Kurama's chakra seep from his body to where the bite was and he removed the bite and saw that the curse mark was now gone. _Wow! That's amazing Kurama!_ " **I know right the curse mark is removed and you placed a mark on Tayuya.** "

 _Wha-_ " **Now suck!** " Naruto then placed his mouth to where the bite was and sucked on it. The actions made Tayuya arch her back to where Naruto and the blonde discovered something soft touch his chest which made him blush deeply.

He almost stopped sucking, " **Kit, you gotta continue. It's almost there.** " He then started sucking again and he couldn't see that Tayuya was reacting to it.

"Tayuya, what's wrong?" Kin saw her friend was blushing and holding her neck, "I don't know there's something hot on my neck." Kin had a devious smile again, "How is it?"

"I kinda like this feeling." Kin started giggling and Tayuya had a sneer look, "Do you know what this is?"

Kin started acting innocent and dumb, "Me. I don't know but I think when you find out. You'll like it." "I hate you, you know that." Kin started laughing and Tayuya joined.

" **I knew you could do it kit.** " Naruto was catching his breath, "Ha, its over." " **Ah, ah, kit, that's only the first. You still have to do the second one.** " _Ha! Ok, what is it? Nothing can be worse as what I just did._

Kurama just had a foxy grin on, " **Now you need to have direct contact with Tayuya for me to place the other half in. The direct contact would have to be an exchange of lips for a long time so that the other half can fully be in Tayuya.** " Naruto was now horrified, "You mean a-"

" **Yes what you humans call a kiss is needed.** " _NOOOOOOOO!_ " **We don't have much time, kit. Just do it** "

Naruto then lowered himself to the peaceful redhead's face, "I'm so sorry!" He then pressed softly on her lips, _Her lips are so soft and I might get addicted to this._ Kurama started laughing, " **Ok I should do it now since he fell into my trap! The idiot didn't realize that as soon as he bit her that I transferred a bit of my chakra as a test to see if she can handle it and she didn't die so she's ok. I can't wait what will happen when she wakes up.** "

Kurama then focused all of his Yin chakra and separated it and transferred it to Tayuya. Naruto couldn't see that Tayuya's chakra coils were showed its blue color before being turned into red and then orange and then the chakra coils were gone.

' **Ha! Success but the kit is too into this so I'll play it out. Besides I need fuel for the years to come. Better get popcorn for this.'** Naruto was still kissing Tayuya as he was waiting for Kurama for the signal to stop but he wouldn't get it.

Tayuya just couldn't explain it. First something hot hit her neck and she kinda liked it but now something warm and inviting was now on her lips. She just flushed deep red as soon as it happened and still was there.

Kin was waving her hand around Tayuya, "Oi, Tayuya, you there?" Tayuya then snapped from her thoughts, "Wha- wha- what?" "I'm asking you, why are you so red?"

Tayuya again blushed, "Because the same feeling that was on my neck is on my lips." Kin laughed even harder, "Oh, Tayuya-chan!" "What's so fucking funny, ha?!"

Suddenly orange chakra went and surrounded Tayuya, "What the hell is going on?!" Kin just smiled, "Looks like I was right." She then went to Tayuya, "It's not your time yet."

"But-" "Tayuya, like I said. My time's up and yours is just beginning. Remember don't waste your second chance. And Tayuya-"

"Yes." Kin smiled, "When you wake up, promise me you won't kill whoever is on the other side because he saved your life again." Tayuya nodded as the place was disappearing as she said, "I'll fucking see you again, Kin!"

"I'll wait for it!" With that Kin was gone and all that was left was darkness and a sudden emergence of light.

The first thing she felt was that feeling on her lips again so she responded by pressing her lips to the feeling, _It's soft and nice._

She then opened her eyes only to reveal a Naruto who was kissing her and looked shocked, _Holy shit!_ Both teens thought the same thing as they instantly pushed each other away.

 _That feeling was shithead!_ Naruto couldn't move from what he had just felt, _She kissed me back and she's awake!_

Tayuya then became red with anger and embarrassment, "What the fuck were you doing, SHITHEAD!" An equally red Naruto answered, "I- I- was- kis- kiss- kissing- you."

Tayuya then crawled slowly towards him, "I know but why?!" Naruto couldn't even answer until she was really close to him, "I- I- I..."

Meanwhile Kurama was on his back and rolling while laughing, ' **That was the best!** '

Tayuya then raised her fist to Naruto, "Goodbye Shithead- _kun_!" With a dangerous tone, Naruto instantly whimpered and received a beating of a lifetime.

Thor then arrived, "So what did I-" He stopped as he looked at Tayuya who was now on top of his hips and really close to Naruto. He then coughed to get both teens attention and they were still in that position, "People of your age really do it fast."

Both teens then looked at each other and blushed at the same time as Tayuya then pushed Naruto away and the blonde was still on the ground, "Hey Thor-san."

"Naruto-" He looked at the blonde and discovered that Naruto had a swollen up face, "-why is your face like that?" Naruto then touched his own face, "Oh, this. Tayuya-chan beat me up."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Naruto was again grimaced as he started guarding his face. Thor just sighed, "Ok, let's end this little lover's quarrel and go back to my house." "LOVERS!" The two teens shouted as Thor shook his head, "I swear you guys will be the end of my eardrums. Now let's go, Naruto carry Tayuya!"

"WHAT?!" The two teens exclaimed as Tayuya spoke first, "I am not going to be with shithead or be carried by a pervert!" Thor just brushed it off, "Come on, we don't have all night and I'm sleepy."

Thor then flew up and Tayuya's jaw went slack as she looked at the still laying down Naruto, "Yup he flies, Tayuya."

Naruto then stood up and brushed himself and said, "Ok let's go then." Tayuya's jaw went to the floor when she saw that Naruto's face was back to its original state, _But I beat the shit out of him just a moment ago!_

"Hey shithead!" "Yes." "Do you have some sort of kekkai gekki because I just gave you a beating of a lifetime-" Naruto nodded, "That you did." "-so how is your face now not showing any signs of bruises or wounds."

Naruto sighed, "You'll learn sooner or later, now can we go Tayuya?" Naruto lended a hand but Tayuya swatted it away, "I can do it by myself."

Naruto then just sat down and waited for Tayuya as she started to stand up. She first kneeled and realized that she didn't feel any pain or anything, _I can do this!_ She then got to one knee and her hands were on the ground, _1...2... Fucking stand up!_

She then pushed with her hands in order to stand up and she did. She then looked at Naruto, "Ha! I told you shit-" Her legs were becoming weaker and she was trying her best to stand, _Fuck! I just stood up!_

She was about to fall again but then a familiar presence got her from falling. "That was amazing, Tayuya!" She then saw Naruto smile, "But let me do the rest."

She got a little red because of embarrassment, "Fine." Naruto then jumped off the ground and landed on a tree and started hopping from one tree to the next.

Tayuya couldn't help but look up at the night sky to see the stars and the moon on top of them. She couldn't help but notice that the moonlight made Naruto's hair brighter and his eyes were even more beautiful at this point.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tayuya then became flustered and was going to say something but Naruto spoke first, "The sky I meant."

"Oh, yeah it's kinda nice to look at if you weren't here." Naruto then laughed, "I think it's better to be with someone when watching the night sky."

Tayuya just became silent but then wanted to know something, "Ne, shithead..." Naruto then looked at Tayuya, "Yeah."

"How did you find my hair? I mean because I just did that so someone can find me." Naruto just smiled, "I really couldn't sense you so I just found your red hair. I mean your hair is very beautiful and easy to find!"

Tayuya became a new shade of red when she heard what Naruto said, _He thinks that my hair is beautiful!_

The wind became stronger and Tayuya's long hair was now flowing in the direction of the wind. Naruto stopped on one tree which had a perfect view of the moon that was on top of them. Her hair was now on Naruto's shoulder and she realized that his smile was just infectious.

"Ne, Tayuya. I promise that no matter what happens! Tayuya, until the day I die I will never let you go!" Tayuya then became red again, "But why? I mean I helped kidnapped the emo duckhead and I helped Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage."

"So you killed Jiji." Naruto's tone got sadder but instantly put on a real smile, "It doesn't matter." "What do you mean it doesn't fucking matter?!" Naruto answered, "Because you're one of my precious people!"

Tayuya then became silent but got even redder as Naruto started hopping again and he didn't realize that this moment would change both of them, as the invisible red string of destiny tied both of their fates together.

After some time, Naruto and Tayuya both got back to Thor's house as the man was waiting for them at the door, "Took you guys long enough. Now let's get Tayuya back to rest. She can sleep in my bed. Tayuya, there are spare clothes for you to sleep in that I placed near the bed."

Naruto then got Tayuya to sleep in the other bed which is the one on the right. After he placed Tayuya to bed he went to where Thor was as he was just looking at the night sky outside.

Once Naruto sat beside him, Thor said, "I'm going to sleep here, sleep with Tayuyan alright and keep her safe." Naruto became afraid of another beat down, "No-"

Thor then placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Naruto, I know how hard it is to control these teenage years but please don't let the delusions of passion get in the way." Naruto was confused, "Um, Thor-san, what are you saying?"

Thor then sighed, "It is good that you are slightly slow in thinking?" "Hey!"

"Anyways, Naruto. I wanted to ask you about what will happen in the future." Naruto wondered, "What do you mean, Thor-san?"

"Naruto, I mean once Tayuya is healed and can walk again. What will you do then?" Naruto sighed, "I don't know."

"Then maybe I could be of assistance." "What?!" Thor then stood up, "I saw your fight with the foul creature and I must say you still need improvement. By now you wouldn't last a moment with me or any strong shinobi."

Naruto became sad again, "Thanks." "But that doesn't mean that a dog that is wet behind the ears can become the best dog with a little training."

"What are you trying to say?" Thor sighed, "Naruto, would you like me to train you and Tayuya?" Naruto then jumped in excitement, "Of course Thor-san! I would love to!"

"Let me remind you Naruto that this will be one of the toughest challenges that you will ever face. Are you sure that you have what it takes." Naruto put on his trademark grin and a thumbs up, "I'll beat you're training and become stronger. Because I'll never give up and that's my nindo."

"We'll start training once Tayuya regains her strength in her legs, is that ok?" Naruto nodded at this.

"Good, now-" Thor then removed his shirt and Naruto's jaw hit the floor, _What the hell is with that body?_ Kurama was also slack jawed, " **I don't know how a mortal can have that!** " Both the blonde and the bijuu were staring at Thor's abs ( **AN: ABS! Just like Honest Trailers** )

Thor then laid himself on the ground, "Good night Naruto." Naruto couldn't talk but nodded as he lifted up his jaw and proceeded to enter the house.

He then arrived to where Tayuya was and she raised her head, "Shithead..." "Tayuya, why are you still awake?" Tayuya then rolled over and said, "Because I need a pillow to sleep with and you're the pillow, shithead."

Naruto then became really red from what Tayuya said and she saw that, "Hey, stop thinking of your perverted thoughts, it's just... Back then I would have someone beside me when I sleep." Naruto said, "So you need me?"

"Yes, baka. Now come here shithead." Naruto hesitated going inside the bed and letting Tayuya hug his body.

"Tayuya-" He then looked to find a soundly asleep Tayuya who was now drooling from her mouth to his arm. He didn't mind that he was now a teddy bear because he took a minute to really look at her. She really had long and pretty red hair compliment with her body and her face that looked so peaceful.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, "Goodnight, Tayuya."

Tayuya found herself back in the mindscape where she was when she talked to Kin except there was a big orange fox with nine tails who was now staring at her. She then trembled with fear when she realized that it was the Kyuubi, _How?!_

" **Let's start, vixen.** "

 **AN: That is all for this chapter. Thank you so much as always leave a favorite, a follow and a review. A note that if anyone questions the fast romance between Naruto and Tayuya. Let me remind you that in The Last movie, when Naruto finds out that he loves Hinata. Their relationship goes off in a day. For me Naruto and Tayuya are the same so it's gonna be fast with feelings but not actual love.**

 **This is now for Sith Raven's Shadow. Everyone just skip to the extra part if you don't want to see this diss.**

 **God, please can you arm me with the armor**

 **To calm me when there's trash**

 **Like Sith Raven's Shadow**

 **Thank you Super Saiyan God Gogeta**

 **But this patience of mine is thinner**

 **Than twine is when I get attacked**

 **So you might wanna go back to your keyboard tonight**

 **And say sorry then take a fuckin hike**

 **When you apologize to anyone who you called trash**

 **I'm about to vomit and I can feel it coming**

 **Cause failure's something that I can't handle and that's you Shadow**

 **But I'll be the worst thing that Sith has ever heard**

 **When I'm writing now**

 **You'll be D.O.A, they'll announce**

 **So prepare for a rival because I'm gonna surround you now**

 **Not even the doctor's at the hospital**

 **Are gonna shigy-shocked you back to life and it's in piggy-possible to revive you**

 **Cuz I'm the Iggy Pop of writing jots when I type the board**

 **So you better learn your lesson and don't fuck with me**

 **Or you gonna get it and I hope you cry away cuz you realize that I'm better than you**

 **Ok that's over. Sorry, gotta get that out my system. Not sorry to Sith Raven's Shadow.**

 **Anyways enjoy this extra part.**

Orochimaru was scheming in his Otokage building, _Yes! I have the perfect plan to finally destroy Konoha! Mwahahahah!_

Suddenly Kabuto came crashing in and was holding his crotch, "Orcohimaru-sama help! I can't heal this!"

Orochimaru then said, "Ku, ku, ku, Kabuto. Guess you will do then to calm me down." He then approached Kabuto and kneeled behind him. Kabuto then said, "No I mean- Ok just give me it, please."

Moans and loud slaps were heard around the building soon after.

 **On the next chapter**

" **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT I'M A JINCHUURIKI OF THE KYUUBI, SHITHEAD!"**

" **You two have much to learn."**

" **I think it's time for us to reveal our back stories, now who'll go first"**

" **You seem tasty boy, let me roast you."**


	4. Bonding

**Wow! I can't believe how many people actually read my story and thanks again for the ones who favorite, follow or review the story because it supports a lot. I take a unique approach to stories so I hope you still enjoy.**

 **Now it's time to answer my reviews**

 **DragonPony022: Good to see you again! Thank you for finding it funny that Thor is here. The relationship between Naruto and Tayuya will be a bit fast paced. The reason is that like I said in the end of my last chapter is that Naruto rushes into relationships as soon as he wants it like The Last and for me Naruto and Tayuya are the same. So that's my answer, don't worry they won't fall in love yet just be confused.**

 **Tsukoblue: You are definitely the biggest fan of this story and for that pat yourself on the back. Thank you and stay awesome!**

 **Daniel 29: I don't know if this was a compliment or you being angry but thanks for reviewing!**

 **Animeficfan: And so am I.**

 **Bankai777: Welcome back and yes because Tayuya for me is a bit like Kushina.**

 **Lastly I'm going to give a big shout out to AP Edwards, give that man support and I hope he does his new story of Naruto because he is a cool and a very good writer. I hope he does NaruTayu but if he does NaruTema that is also good.**

 **Well that is all, enjoy this chapter!**

 **On the last chapter**

 _ **It's soft and nice**_

 _ **Holy shit!**_

" **LOVERS!"**

" **Don't let the delusions of passion get in the way."**

" **Now come here shithead."**

 **And so it continues. By the way- '' means talking through thoughts by Naruto and Tayuya**

"What the fuck is fucking going on?" Tayuya didn't know if this was real or just a dream. _Of course you're losing your mind Tayuya. There is no way the fucking KYUUBI is here!_

" **I'm still here, kit.** " Tayuya was shocked, "H-how?" " **I'll get to that in a moment and kit.** "

"Yes." " **I can read all of your thoughts and use your senses. I can also talk to you mentally and you can do that to me.** " Tayuya was beyond shocked at this point, _I feel like I'm fucking being mind raped here!_

" **That's one way of saying it so do you want to know why I'm here.** " Tayuya then shouted, "Of course!"

" **Well you see I am one half of the chakra of the Kyuubi's original. I am the Yin chakra and the other one has the other half.** " "Oh and who has the other half. Because whoever that person is must be really strong and cool."

Kyuubi just snickered, " **It's the one who that guy called Naruto.** " Tayuya's eyes bulged, "You mean the reason that I'm a jinchuuriki is because of SHITHEAD!"

" **Yes, kit, the one who you always call Shithead.** " Tayuya then thought about it, _That could explain how he was able to beat Orochimaru's new meat puppet who's supposed to be an elite Uchiha. The fact that he has large chakra reserves can also summon giant toads and beat The Sound three easily plus the fact that he can heal very fast._

" **Well that is true.** " Tayuya then asked, "So how are you in me, Kyuubi?" The bijuu went closer to Tayuya, " **Please kit, call me Kurama.** "

"Alright, Kurama, now give me the details."

Kurama sighed, " **Let's see where to start. First I'm going to tell you that you have to ask Naruto about what are his plans for the future and what is he doing.** " Tayuya nodded, " **Now I'll tell you how I was stuck with you, do you remember when you were stabbed.** "

She unconsciously touched the part where she got stabbed as she remembered a flash of it happening, " **It seems you do anyways Naruto was losing his mind and because of that my other half told him to place me in you.** "

"Why?" The bijuu grinned, " **What do you think, kit? He did it to save one of his precious people from dying so that he can have a friend.** "

Tayuya blushed at the mention of precious people, "So what are you going to do?" " **Well I'm only here to help you kit and become a better shinobi.** "

Tayuya nodded as she thought it was awesome to have Kurama inside of her, _Yes! With this I can finally get my revenge on Orochi-pedo._ " **That is still impossible."**

"WHAT?!" Kurama shook his head, " **To be honest, kit. Do you think that you can beat one of the Sannin?** " Tayuya boldly said, "Yes!"

Kurama sighed, " **Look kit. I'll be real with you. The only way that you can beat Orochimaru is to fully control my power and it doesn't come overnight.** "

Tayuya became a bit sad, "I understand but what can I do?" " **Well you can train with that man named Thor as Naruto called him. He is very strong even stronger than Orochimaru and kit one last thing before you wake up.** "

"What is it?" Kurama made a toothy grin and Tayuya didn't like that one bit, " **Remember how I said I can read your thoughts and you can read mine and talk to each other.** " Tayuya nodded, " **And also how I was once inside Naruto.** "

Tayuya grimaced at that, "No, no, NO! NO! NO!" " **Well now you can read his thoughts and talk to him mentally. Also you can get to his mindscape and talk to my other half. Give it a try.** "

"Hell fucking no! Why would I want to do some fucking shit like that?" Kurama gave another toothy grin, " **Trust me. You'll enjoy it.** "

Tayuya sighed as she gave up, "Fine. Will you shut up, if I do?" The bijuu just nodded, "Tell me what to do." The bijuu answered, "Just think of Naruto."

Tayuya sighed again and then closed her eyes as she tried so hard to think of Naruto, _How can I think of shithead?_ Flashes of seeing him on her lips and the feeling of enjoying it flooded her mind causing her to fluster and start stomping on the ground, "Not fucking that!"

She then realized that she wasn't in her mindscape, _What's that fucking smell?!_ She then looked to see a giant bowl in front of her, _What the fuck is this?_

She then saw that there was a ladder leading up to the top, _Fuck my curiousity!_ She then went to the ladder and started climbing up the ladder.

When she reached the top she immediately wanted to gouge out her eyes and puke everything out. There in the bowl was a Naruto swimming in ramen as he was eating and kissing many of the ingredients while saying continuously, "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

Tayuya didn't even know why she couldn't look away from it, "God this puts the fatty eating all that food to shame." Naruto then heard a familiar voice, "Hmm. Tayuya."

Tayuya was shocked to hear him say her name, _Shit I've been found out!_ The mindscape crumbled and then changed to the forest and it saw Naruto kissing Tayuya. Tayuya was red and then heard Naruto scream, "I don't want to remember that!"

Tayuya then had a smirk on her face when she sneakily walked towards a frantic Naruto and said, " _You have three seconds shithead or you're gonna die._ "

Naruto then turned slowly only to see Tayuya with a deadly smile on her face. "How..."

Tayuya then took in a deep breath, "WAKE THE FUCK UP SHITHEAD!"

This action caused both Naruto and Tayuya to wake up and the first thing they realized was that they were in the same sleeping position and this caused both of them to blush and move quickly to different directions.

Tayuya and Naruto both noticed the same thing was that there was still drool on Tayuya's mouth and that there was drool on Naruto's jumpsuit. The first thing that Tayuya did was that she wiped off the drool from her mouth.

Naruto then looked at his jumpsuit and found a huge stain of drool on the center, _I'll wash it later on the river._ Tayuya then walked towards Naruto and pushed the blonde down. "Ow! What was that-"

"Now shithead I got the briefing on how I have Kurama inside me. Tell me what's your goal and how do I fit in it?" Naruto sighed, "Promise me you won't laugh." "I won't laugh if it isn't stupid" Tayuya answered.

"The reason why you fit in is because we're stuck together." Tayuya was confused, "What?" Naruto then said, "Actually my Kurama told me this."

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

" **Naruto, can I talk to you?** " Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he tried his best to not disturb a sleeping Tayuya.

He then appeared in his mindscape next to Kurama, " **Sit down, kit. I forgot to tell you something.** " Naruto then sat down on the green and nodded, "What is it, Kurama?"

Kurama then sighed, " **Look kit; remember I placed my other half in Tayuya.** " Naruto nodded, " **Well I just realized when I placed the chakra into the vixen is that you two are now together-** "

"Yeah we both have you inside of us-" " **That's not the point!** " Kurama then coughed a bit to straighten himself out, " **Kit, if you one of you dies the other dies.** " "WHAT?!"

" **Kit, you guys are now linked because you both contain me, so enjoy.** " Kurama let out an evil laugh as the mindscape disappeared and Naruto woke up again, "Must be one of his tricks."

 _Flashback no Jutsu end_

"So that's it." Tayuya sweat dropped, "Shithead..."

"Yeah!"Tayuya bluntly said, "Kurama didn't lie about it-" "You mean..." Tayuya then grinned, "I didn't know you dreamt about making love with food."

This caused Naruto to blush due to embarrassment, "Oh, shithead, if you ever dream of food again since I can see everything you dream of. I'll cut out your balls and make you suck them. Deal!" Naruto nodded slowly as he was afraid, _Good to know I still got it right, shithead!_

Naruto nodded again and Tayuya stood up, "Holy shit! I can walk!" She then ran out of the bedroom leaving only dust on Naruto's face, _No I won't be able to be with my beloved ramen._

' _I heard that shithead!' 'Kami, damnit!'_ He then realized that Thor was still outside and that he was topless and raced as fast as he can to Tayuya.

But he was too late, Tayuya was too busy celebrating outside to look, "I see that you have healed even faster than I had expected, Tayuya."

Tayuya then had her jaw flat on the ground when she saw Thor half naked and sweating, _How the fuck is there a body like that?!_

Thor was cutting wood and stopped by the time Naruto went in, _I was too late, I'm sorry you had to see that Tayuya._ Tayuya still had her jaw on the floor, _Shithead! What the fuck is that?! 'I don't know Tayuya but all I know that it's one of the most deadly jutsu's I have ever seen.'_

"Come on guys get your jaws off the floor and come over here." He then put on a shirt which made the teens both relieved.

They both sat down on the green in front of Thor, "So has Tayuya agreed to training." Tayuya nodded, "I can handle anything you give me."

"Good now I want you to get that-" He pointed to some wooden planks, nails and two hammers "-and fix that." He now pointed to the hole that was where Tayuya was kidnapped.

The two teens were about to say something but Thor got to it first, "Ah-pap-pap, no questions! Just do it."

The two teen sighed as they grabbed the planks and the tools and walked to the spot and started fixing while Thor laughed silently, "Surely this will be fun."

Later the two teens were halfway done when they both stopped as Tayuya threw away the wooden planks, "Why the fuck are we doing his fucking chores?!" Naruto then was still hammering a part of a wooden plank, "I don't know."

"But don't you hate it." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "He doesn't even fucking train us properly." Naruto answered, "And?"

"I fucking hate it!" Naruto then thought about it and how it was the same thing that happened with him in Team Seven.

"You know what, you're right Tayuya-" He then stopped working and then yelled, "Thor!"

Thor then appeared behind them, "Yes." Naruto asked, "Aren't we supposed to be training to become stronger shinobi?"

Thor then pointed again at the wooden planks that were all around and the half covered hole, "This is training." Naruto was surprised and angry, "How is fixing holes at the side of the house supposed to make me a better shinobi."

"You know nothing Jon- I mean Naruto. In time you will learn." Tayuya then answered, "Fuck this, give us some real training."

Thor sighed, "Follow me." They soon followed him back to the center of the green, "Now I will show you the proper meaning towards the exercise that you two failed to do. Attack me with the intent to kill but don't use the Kyuubi's chakra yet or I will never train you and you will have to leave."

 _Hmm, just like Team 7 but this will be harder. 'Come on shithead, you ready?'_ Naruto then exhaled, _'Yup! Let's get him Tayuya.'_

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" From the smoke appeared about a hundred Naruto's, "Go get him guys!" All of the clones nodded as all of them started attacking Thor but he wisely ran around, "You can play it at that Naruto. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Thor had now four clones that ran towards the clones of Naruto and started fighting them. Tayuya then rushed into the real Thor and threw in multiple punches and kicks as he then appeared behind Tayuya, "Your skills are definitely jonin-"

She then spinned her fist in order to hit Thor but he disappeared, "-but it won't work." Thor then reappeared in front of Tayuya and landed a front kick which sent the girl tumbling backwards.

Naruto then had his clones throw him in the air; _I hope this is right because bushy brows and bushy brows sensei both did this a lot of times._

Thor then looked at Naruto who was still in mid-air, _I don't know if I can call Naruto a genius or an idiot._ "NARUTO!" Thor then looked to find two other Naruto clones running to each other in slow motion.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Both clones then gave a hug and a blinding image of light hit Thor, "Dynamic Entry!" Naruto then launched a high kick but Thor caught his leg and threw him to the ground which dispelled his clones.

"H- How?" Thor laughed, "If you think a petty distraction of guys running in slow motion and showing of their manliness will distract me, then Naruto, you are sorely mistaken."

"Well I'm not done yet!" Naruto then stood up, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Thor just laughed as he saw three clones of Naruto, "You really are a one trick pony! We have to change that."

"Get ready for my finishing move!" Naruto then started yelling as he was really concentrated and this threw Thor out of focus, _What in nine realms is going on? Maybe he is going to unleash his most powerful attack._

Tayuya who had just gotten up looked to a yelling Naruto, _Is shithead constipating?_

Naruto then said, "Get ready for..." Three poofs were heard, "Oiroke no Jutsu!" Thor was on high alert, _What kind of jutsu will this be?_ Meanwhile, Tayuya was still confused, _'Tayuya.' 'Shithead.' 'Yes it's me; I'm not sure if this will work but just make two bunshins.'_

Tayuya then made two bunshins, _'Now just attack him with the two bunshins and transform into him.' 'Naruto do you have a plan?' 'Yeah, but it's risky but I'm sure you'll know what I'm gonna do.'_

Three female versions of Naruto with unrealistic proportions and were naked were all in front of Thor all making sexy poses, "THOR-KUN~"

Thor then face faulted and destroyed the clones instantly, "A brilliant plan Naruto if I were a pervert."

Naruto still smiled, "But it still makes for a good distraction." Two Tayuyas then nearly hit Thor as he almost fell, "Have a nice flight?" Five Narutos kicked Thor's back which made him go straight up into three Narutos who were waiting for him.

"I admit you have outsmarted me once but-" Thor then kicked the clones away but all that was left was the real Naruto who had a Rasengan in his hand, _How did get here so fast?_

"It's over Thor!" He then landed the Rasengan on Thor's gut which made them fall to the ground hard and both of them caused a crater.

Tayuya then went towards the crater and found Naruto crawling out of there, _'It's not over, Tayuya!' 'WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?! HOW?!' 'I don't know but I did hit him dead center but he's tough. Is this a clone?'_

' _Yup.' 'Good. Now just play along.'_ Tayuya said, "Shithead, you get him." Naruto just grinned while panting, "Yup."

Thor then came out of the crater and was heavily panting, "I admit you guys have passed the exercise but it isn't done, yet." Thor was about to land a punch on a downed Naruto but felt cold steel on his neck.

He looked up to see himself holding a kunai to his neck, "What kind of sorcery is this? This is not a genjutsu or a clone." The other Thor then smiled, "Give up." Thor then sighed, "I get it... You guys were able to outsmart and beat me. I submit."

The other Thor then smiled and transformed back to Tayuya making Thor laugh, "What an ingenious move you two, for me, the son of Odin didn't even notice that there was one too many bunshins. Who's plan was it."

Naruto said with a grin, "I was the one who came with the henge and the distractions but Tayuya was the one who thought about the entire plan."

"So I was playing into your hands the entire time." Both teens nodded.

"Amazing I knew that Tayuya based on your intelligence would be your doing but Naruto... You earn the title as the most suprising shinobi." Naruto gave a thumb up and Tayuya blushed at the compliment.

"As you can see that exercise was to teach you on how to work together. Face it, you are two individuals with yields of potential in you and I wanted to test if you two could work together and by the heavens you two work perfectly."

Both teens smiled to each other, "I might also add that you too are strong as the dual jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

These made both of their jaws go on the floor and made them simultaneously say, "How did you know?" Thor then smirked, "Naruto do you honestly believe that I don't sense Tayuya's sudden change of chakra and that it is like yours."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sheepishly laughed, "Oops, haha." Thor then sighed as he sat down on the green, "I'm beat. Now it's time for the final test to see if you are ready."

"We're ready!" Thor smiled, "Ok, now sit down."

Both teens both sat down, "Now I think it's time for us to reveal our back stories, now who'll go first."

Both teens were confused then Thor spoke first, "Because now that I take you as my students. I feel the need to know ourselves well enough for companionship and since I don't know you guys and you don't know me."

Both teens nodded and Naruto said, "So you want to know us better." Thor nodded, "Well how about you tell us first, then we'll tell you, Thor-sensei." Thor then smiled, "Fine, Naruto. Just wait I have to get a drink."

Thor then started walking to his house as he left the teens alone for a while. Tayuya then talked to Naruto, "Ne, shithead." "What?" Tayuya just shrugged, "Should we still trust this guy?" Naruto wondered, "I don't know? But he's super strong and can make us really strong."

"Hey, I'm back!" Once again Naruto and Tayuya jaws were on the floor when Thor carried on his one hand a huge jar that is the size of Gamabunta's one. "H-h- how?" Thor laughed, "This is nothing."

He then settled the jar on the ground which made the whole area jump for a bit, he then sat down, "So while I talk and you listen. I'm gonna drink my ale. Do you want any?"

Both teens shook their heads as he muttered, 'Wimps.' He then grabbed a large sake dish and started pouring his ale and then drinking it all in his dish, "That hit the spot, now where are we?"

"Um, you're gonna start." "Oh, yeah, right." Thor drank again his ale.

Thor then started explaining, "So let's see my name is Thor, God of Thuunder, Son of Odin and Guardian of the Nine Realms." Naruto then said, "So that explains how you can fly and why you're strong." Thor nodded, "That doesn't mean anything and I don't believe that you are a god."

"So you don't believe me." Tayuya then proudly said, "I say you're talking shit." Thor sighed as he got his hammer and started spinning his hammer around in a circular manner, "Look up Tayuya."

Tayuya then looked and was shocked; the area where Thor's hammer was spinning had dark clouds that showed lightning was about to strike, "Here's the final nail in the coffin Tayuya." He then pointed his hammer up and lightning struck his hammer.

Both teens couldn't believe as Thor was now surrounded with lightning and that it didn't even affect him. He then placed his hammer down and the lightning went back and the clouds disappeared as well.

Thor sighed as he sat down and drank another cup of ale, "So are you ready to listen or do you need another demonstration." Naruto and Tayuya both shook their heads.

"As I said, I am a god so I did not start in this realm. I lived in where my father was and all the other gods are. You can call it Heaven or what not but I call it Asgard. Now I was supposed to be the next king of the gods but I was banished."

"Why?" Naruto wondered. "You see guys because I thought I was mighty and thought that fihting would lead to peace. I fought the nine realms of the universe and I shed a lot of blood. Before I could get to your world since I knew that this was the center. My father banished me from returning to Asgard and placing me here as the keeper of the nine realms. My job is to prevent anyone to going through the other dimensions and others going here."

"Oh, so you were a badass but then you were put down here as a guard dog." Tayuya smirked as Thor laughed, "Well that's one way of saying it."

"Anyways after I was stuck in this realm, I realized that humanity was just like me." "Why, we are not gods?" Naruto said, "Naruto, do you remember how I was banished?" "Yeah you made a- oh, there was a war."

"Afraid so, you see guys. I came here in a time that there was no chakra so men used various ways of killing that spread the lands with blood. I stayed here in this place for a hundreds of years as the wars remained endless and there was nothing but waste and despair. But something happened."

"What changed then?" Thor smiled, "I fell in love." "Awww~" Naruto cooed but got hit by Tayuya on the head, "Shut up shithead." She then cleared her throat, "Continue."

"Well I told you that only the destined ones will open the gate to here." Both teens nodded, "That'swhat happened but instead of you two, it was a normal girl with red hair. She just tripped and ended up tumbling all the way here. Of course when I saw her I did not pay mind and she was upset."

"She then started coming here every day and overtime we both became friends. I thought she was very admirable as she just wanted the wars to end and live a life of peace. I told her same thing to you Naruto."

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"Ne, Thor, I'm going to bring peace to this world, believe that!"

Thor laughed, "Ok, ok, I believe you but how will you do it." She then leaned in towards him and tackled him to the ground making her on top of him, "I'll do something unexpected like that."

She then stood up as Thor sat up, "But first I want to always be by your side, Thor." The god then blushed for a second, "What was that?"

She then started laughing, "What was what?" She still continued laughing, "You! You blushed!" He then smiled, "Oh you."

He then stood up and started chasing her as they ran around the place and then he caught her and gave her a passionate kiss as she mouthed to him, 'I love you.' Thor just smirked, "I know."

They both caught each other in a passionate kiss as he fell and they rolled towards the center and let each other go. They then slept beneath the stars with a smile on their face.

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"After that we got married and we had a happy marriage but then things got bad." Tayuya had a grin, "You fuck someone else, didn't ya?!" Thor drank again, "No, but she found her plan on how to end the wars that plagued mankind."

"What was it?" Naruto was very excited to find out. Thor sighed again as he took in another drink, "The one you use for jutsus, chakra." "How?" Now this got Tayuya's attention.

"You see during the wars there was a very big tree that was a beast called the Shinju and it produced fruit that supposedly gave godlike powers to anyone. As for this reason the wars started as people tried to eat the fruit but apparently the Shinju did not allow any of the men who tried. For that it became a taboo for anyone to eat the fruit but she realized that this godlike power could bring long awaited peace."

Thor drank again, "So she snuck through with my help and ate the fruit, instantly she gained chakra and with that she single handedly ended the wars and was given the name Rabbit Goddess (Usagi no Megami) and was worshipped."

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"Look, look Thor." They now lived in a mansion that could see the whole lands and it was filled with green and people playing, "It's the thing I have been waiting for, peace."

He laughed as he grabbed her hand and laid a soft kiss on her lips, "You know maybe you've accomplished peace." She then kissed him as a response, "Thank you Thor, I don't know what I could do without you."

"You know we could go back to my place and look at the stars all night and relax." She then giggled, "Of course I missed those moments that I would be in your arms."

"All right then, let's go!" He then grabbed her tight and they flew to Thor's place as she said, "We're home dear!"

He then smiled, "I guess we are." He then carried her bridal style as he then laid a kiss on her forehead as they went inside the house.

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"I don't know if how that's bad." "Shhhhh!" Tayuya gained an angry tick, "Are you trying to say something, shithead?" Naruto said, "Nope, just don't interrupt"

Thor then drank again, "Oh my ale is halfway done. Anyways where was I?" Tayuya sighed, "You went with your wife into your home." Thor drank again, "Oh, yes"

"Anyways we then got kids and they were twins who she named Hagoromo and Hamura." Naruto laughed, "Yeah and you are the father of the God of Shinobi." Thor bluntly said, "Actually, yes."

Both teens almost fainted as Tayuya asked, "Um, Thor-sensei, how old are you." Thor thought about it, "I think for about three millennia that I am still alive."

Naruto and Tayuya's eyes widened, "How come you look like that?" "Umm... I'm an actual god." _'That does make sense, Tayuya.' 'Shut up Shithead!'_

"Ok, Thor. Tell me the fucking truth was your wife the Demon." Thor then stood up and went towards the two, "Don't you ever call her that, you people don't even know the truth. Just call her by her real name ok or else you'll ruin the grass."

Naruto gulped because that was the scariest experience of his life, _This beats the villagers._ "What is her name?" "Kaguya, that's her name."

Thor drank again, "After our kids were born, she was so happy when she learned that Hagoromo and Hamura could use chakra that she trained them and made them powerful as well. But then everything changed."

"What happened?" Thor sighed, "The Shinju wasn't done."

 _Flashback no Justu_

" **You must kill your children!** " Kaguya then screamed, "I will not!" "Come on dear, stay with me. Fight the beast back." She was crying, "Thor, if I can't then protect Hagoromo and Hamura."

" **I have had enough of this insolent game with you two!** " Kaguya then screamed as she started to form horn like protrusions, "Thor, please kill me!" Thor was crying, "I am so sorry!"

Thor then got his hammer and smashed it at his suffering wife, " **NO!** " Suddenly he was thrown into the walls by an invisible force. He then came back but found his wife now had horn like protrusions on her head, "Bansho Tein."

Something pulled Thor to his wife she then got his face and slammed it to the ground, " **Finally, I'm free.** "

"Who are y-" He then coughed blood, " **Oh, don't hurt yourself. If you want to know who I am, I'm the one who gave you this gift to your beloved.** "

"Impossible-" Kaguya then laughed, " **Not exactly thunder god, I am now in control of your beloved.** "

"What is your goal?" Shinju just smiled, " **Domination and total control. For years I have waited for the perfect opportunity for someone to use my power so that I can rule over these savage beings. And then your wife came and I got my chance, hence I'm here.** "

"You will not win, Hagoromo and Hamura are still here and you'll never win." " **Well that is true so I'll kill them all but you are too special for her. If I kill you then she will regain control, so it's better to seal you up.** "

Kaguya then went down and softly kissed his lips and spoke with her own voice, "Goodbye, dear!" "No, NO! NO!"

" **Chibaku Tensei!** " Thor was then flown up and was subdued simultaneously in a satellite structure as it was high in the sky.

A hole was then blown through as Thor was trying to escape from his confinement, "Kaguya!" He was distraught as he saw her smile, " **Shinra Tensei!** " He was pushed back to the core and the hole was sealed up.

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"So that's what happened?" Naruto exclaimed. Thor nodded as Tayuya started crying, "That is so-" Naruto then started laughing, "I can't believe that Tay-"

He was then silenced, _'If you say something one more time, Shithead. You won't have any of your prized possessions anymore.'_ Kurama even gulped at this, " **Kit she's telling the truth and I think she'll do it in a way that even I can't heal them.** "

Naruto then started bowing to Tayuya, "I'm so sorry, Tayuya!" Tayuya then laughed, "Ok I can forgive you peasant." She then coughed a bit to straighten herself up, "Continue, Thor-sensei."

Thor drank again his ale, "So after I was placed in that structure, I was knocked unconscious after that invisible force pushed me. I then heard that after I was placed there, she made the Infinite Tsukuyomi and made the ones who were caught in it made into white Zetsu's."

Naruto wondered, "Zetsu's?" Thor nodded, "They are the creation of the Shinju to accomplish his missions or be his slaves in a way. The people who weren't caught in the genjutsu called her Demon and my sons had to destroy their mother before she could destroy the world."

Tayuya then said, "So what happened next. Did you fight?" Thor nodded, "The last part of my story is this."

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"I have to get out of this structure!" Thor then concentrated, _I must save Kaguya._ He then shouted as he concentrated on gathering his energy as the clouds darkened and the lightning was more intense and started striking the structure.

"HAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The thunder was getting stronger as he held out his hand. Mjolnir flew from Thor's house in supersonic speeds to the structure and went through it as the structure regenerated itself again from the damage.

Thor then struck down his hammer as a huge lightning bolt struck the ball dead center and cleaved it into two. He then flew out of there, "Finally out of that jail. Now to find Kaguya, now where can she be?"

He then heard loud noises from a distance, "I guess to where the sounds of battle are but first I need to suit up."

Meanwhile Hagoromo and Hamura where on the ground trying to get up but Shinju kicked Hamura sending him flying, "Hamura!" Hagoromo was then picked up by his face by his own mother who was possessed by the Shinju, " **Why don't you humans just die? Actually you seem tasty boy, let me roast you then have the image of your mother eat you.** " She maniacally laughed while licking her lips.

"Ne- ne- ver." Shinju then laughed, " **I was hoping you'd say that.** " She then punched Hagoromo in the gut making him cough out blood. " **Well have you decided to die?** " Hagoromo weakly said, "No!"

Shinju was about to punch him again but got hit by something metallic, _What the hell?!_ She then looked at it and realized it was a hammer, _Who's is this?_ The force of the hammer made her tumble backwards and dropping Hagoromo.

"Now beast, it's time for business." Shinju saw Thor who carried his son on his arms and dropped him gently, "Tou-san, I..." Thor placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok. You have made me proud, now it's time for me to handle this. Make sure your brother is ok."

Hagoromo nodded as Shinju started laughing, "What can you do, thunder god?" Thor smiled, "This."

He then pointed his hammer to the sky as a big lightning bolt struck Thor and from it his outfit changed. Thor's armor was a sleeveless type of armor with a black top covered in silver plates with dark blue pants and black boots. He had a bright red cape and had red wrist bands with silver arm bracers. ( **AN: My best description of Thor' armor in Age of Ultron.** )

Shinju just laughed, " **Just because you had a costume change doesn't make you last a second with me.** " Thor smirked, "Actually it does change something."

Shinju stopped laughing, "I am now in my full power." " **Huh?** " Shinju blinked as Thor was now face to face with her, " **Impossi-** "

Thor then hit Shinju on the jaw with a swing of his hammer; _**He's too fast for me to see.**_ " **Take this.** " Before Shinju could amount to any assault Thor disappeared in front of her and kicked her at the back.

Shinju was sent flying as Thor then threw Mjolnir which then hit her at the back of the head sending her flying through the terrain. Thor then said, "Hagoromo, get your brother to seal her." Hagoromo nodded, "Are you sure we should do that, tou-san?"

Thor sighed, "We have no choice, son. I just hope she can forgive me."

Thor then jumped as he arrived at where Shinju was and placed his hammer on her chest. The beast struggled as she couldn't get out, _**What is with this hammer?**_ Thor then said, "Once I put Mjolnir on you, there is no escape as you cannot wield it thus you are stuck there."

Shinju then laughed, "Then what?" Thor then got his hammer and threw her in the air, "This, batter up!" Thor then wielded his hammer like a baseball bat and struck her sending him flying back to the direction of Hagoromo and Hamura.

"Are you ready brother?" Hamura nodded, "Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei!" Shinju then sensed the two getting nearer, " **No, you will not seal me!** " She then formed a huge energy ball as she threw it at the brothers, _We won't make it in time!_

The energy ball was then swiped away and hit another area, " **You!** " Thor then stood in front of her, "You will not hurt my boys. Hagoromo, Hamura, you have to separate and absorb her chakra in order for you to do this technique."

" **NO! You won't have my precious chakra. I'll kill you!** " She then tried to lunge but Thor stopped her, "You'll have to get through me, beast!" " **You bastard.** " She then formed multiple energy balls, " **DIE!** "

Thor then sighed as he started spinning his hammer in a circular motion as a giant tornado grew around the two gods. She then threw one ball at Thor as he deflected it and continued to deflect the energy balls. ( **AN: Like that scene** )

Shinju then dropped to the ground, " **NOOOOOO!** " Hamura then said, "Tou-san, we got all of kaa-san's chakra and we absorbed it. She has only the husk of the Shinju."

Thor then said, "I'm really sorry!" He then started tearing up as he held Shinju down, "Do it now!"

Hagoromo and Hamura both said, "Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei!" The huge circular structure then surrounded Thor and Kaguya who was still being controlled by Shinju and the structure was thrown in to the sky.

Thor couldn't see anything but darkness, _Looks like the boys sealed me with Kaguya. They did a good job._

Suddenly the whole place illuminated as Kaguya was the center of the light and she had no more horns on her head as she smiled, "Kaguya-" She then started crying as she leaned in to Thor for a hug, "I am so sorry, anata. I couldn't control the beast."

"It is not your fault. Don't worry our sons are safe." Kaguya was still in tears, "I know but what hurts me the most was that I hurt you, Hagoromo and Hamura. So maybe-"

"Maybe what?" "I should stay here." Thor was shocked at what Kaguya said, "Are you out of your mind? Then I'm staying with you."

"No! You can't! Thor, I deserve this!" Thor was confused, "What are you talking about that you deserve this?"

She then kissed him softly on the lips, "Thor, I let this happen and anyways you have to be there to take care of the kids. You also have a lot to live for while I have to be punished for my sins."

"Wha-" Thor was then kissed by Kaguya which shut him up, "Promise me that you'll live a life and be happy. Last thing thank you for giving me life, a purpose, a family that I loved and most especially you for everything. You will see me when you look at the stars because I'll be the biggest one."

She then giggled as she said with a smile, "Goodbye Thor. I love you and I'm sorry!" She then said, "Shinra Tensei!" The force then pushed Thor out of the structure as she waved goodbye while Thor was trying to get back, "Shinra Tensei!"

Thor was then pushed back to Earth as he landed to where Hagoromo and Hamura where. Hagoromo and Hamura pulled their father back up as they also held him, "Release me! Release me now Hagoromo, Hamura!"

Hamura then said, "Tou-san, we can't!" "WHAT?!" Thor was still struggling as his sons were trying their hardest to restrain him from destroying the seal. "Kaa-san said that she wanted you to not destroy her for the good of mankind so that there will be peace."

Thor then dropped to his knees and started wailing as his two sons comforted him.

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"So after that event Hagoromo decided to teach the way of Ninshu to everyone while Hamura went to the moon to safeguard the seal."

Naruto was curious, "Thor-sensei, where is the seal?" Thor pointed up at the night sky and Tayuya said, "No fucking way that the fucking moon is where your wife is?"

"Actually the moon is comprised of the seal and the husk of the Shinju." The two teens were just brain dead at this point because this was too much.

Thor then yawned, "It seems I have finished my ale." _He finished that!_ "So, good night as I will sleep here it is up to you guys if you want to continue." He then laid on the ground and fell asleep.

Tayuya then stood up and started stretching, "That killed some time, and I'm going to go to sleep. You coming shithead." Naruto nodded and followed her all the way inside the house as both of them tucked each other in bed.

"Don't you dare move shithead!" "Got it Tayuya" She then grabbed Naruto around and the blonde blushed as he was still not used to the closeness.

'Tayuya' She sighed, 'What is it, shithead?' 'Um, I was thinking maybe we should get to know each other.'

'And tell me why the fuck we should do that?' 'I don't know, maybe because we're stuck with each other.'

She sighed again, "Fine shithead. I'm not that sleepy anyways and maybe doing this will get me really tired." "So who's going first?" Tayuya scoffed, "Of course you. You're the one who told us to do this in the first place."

Naruto sighed, "Ok I was born on October 10 and as you know I was given the Kyuubi and only now do I know my parents." "And who are they? What kind of stupid parents would give their child to be the fucking jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?!"

Naruto gloomed, "My father's the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze." At this point Tayuya's mind was blown, _Holy fucking shit! This is even bigger than what Thor had said and wait now that I think about it, it does make sense._

 _He has blonde hair and blue eyes. At first I thought he was a Yamanaka but he doesn't have their mind rape techniques. He can do a technique that only the Fourth Hokage could do and he is kinda strong. Also the part of being the jinchuuriki makes sense._

"You do know that I can hear you." Tayuya then smirked, "I forgot that so what you think." Naruto sighed, "Well you are right and about the Rasengan. I didn't know a jutsu like that until Ero-sennin showed me it when we got back Baa-chan."

"Who's Ero-sennin?" Naruto thought about it, "Um, he's the the perverted sage, Jiraiya."

"You mean to tell me one of the Sannin was your teacher." Naruto laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Yeah but he's a pervert."

Tayuya then smirked, "So how long did it take you to learn the Rasengan" _I bet that it took him a few years._ "Well, let's see, Ero-sennin told me that tou-san learned it after three months and I learned it adter a week."

Tayuya's eyes almost got out of their socket, "A fucking week!" She then coughed to calm herself down, "Ne, shithead. Do you think that you can teach me how to do the Rasengan." Naruto said in an excited tone, "Sure! Anyways I'll continue my story."

"So when I was born I was beaten, abandoned and almost killed by the villagers since I was born since they thought I was the Kyuubi." Tayuya was feeling a bit angry, "So why didn't you leave?" Naruto sighed, "Guess I just wanted them to acknowledge me as not being the Kyuubi."

"The only one who did not think I was the Kyuubi was some of the ANBU, Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan, and most especially Jiji." "Who's that?" Naruto gloomly said, "The Sandaime Hokage."

 _Shit! I forgot that he was the one who treated him like a son when no one else did._ Tayuya was about to say something but Naruto spoke first, "Look, Tayuya I told you what's in the past is in the past and I forgive you."

"Anyways I studied at the academy and everyone did not care about me except Hinata-chan and Iruka-sensei. Like you know I was placed in a team with Teme and Sakura with Kakashi-sensei. After that came the chuunin exams where I beat Neji and afterwards I beat Gaara."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that you beat Sabaku no Gaara?" Naruto nodded, "I became his friend as well."

Tayuya couldn't believe how suprising Naruto is, "Looks like Thor-sensei was right about you being the most suprising and hyperactive"

Naruto then said, "Well then came when you took Sasuke and I fought him. After I beat him with a Rasengan, he actually killed me." Naruto then took of his jumpsuit and shirt as Tayuya was shocked to see two scars on his chest, "It's funny how he said he will be powerful after he kills someone who he considers as a brother."

"After I died, I met Hagoromo-jiji and he assigned me to bring peace to the entire shinobi land. So I became friends with Shinigami-chan-" "Who?" Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I kinda became friends with the Shinigami."

Tayuya retorted, "I don't believe you, shithead." "I'll show you tomorrow, Tayuya. By the way it's your turn" He said in his trademark grin

"Fine, now I was born on February 9 and I never met my father as he died in the Third Great Shinobi War. I was with my mother until I was five because she died so I was left with my uncle who never really liked me and sold me to bandits who treated me like shit."

"That all changed when Orochi-pedo came and took me in. Gave me food, shelter and power and I rose to the ranks and became a member of the Sound Four. I still won't forgive him for what he did to me when he didn't even help me when I almost died."

"So that's my story shithead, you happy." Naruto placed on a foxy grin like Kurama's, "Yup, because I know you more Tayuya."

Tayuya shook her head to avoid the color from rising to her cheeks, "Goodnight, shithead."

"Goodnight Tayuya!" Both teens then fell asleep as Thor was just looking at the stars as he saw the moon, "I wish to see you again, dear."

The next morning was a weird one was as Naruto turned to his right and saw that Tayuya was also to her right, _Man she really has vibrant and nice red hair._ He then heard her mumble, "Get your fucking knee out of my ass."

He was then hit with horror, _I hate you morningwood,_ He then tried to move but alas it was too late. Tayuya moved back to face Naruto, "Shithead what do you- WHAT THE FUCK?!" She looked down to see something poke her thigh as both Kuramas thought the same thing, " **We should definitely teach these kits the birds and the bees.** "

Tayuya then stood up as her face was red with fury as her entire body was being shrouded with a familiar red cloak as Naruto was scared out of his wits, "Shithead!"

Naruto gulped, "I'm-" "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" She roared as she started to chase him from the bedroom to outside of the house and Naruto was saying, "Tayuya, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry-"

"Cut the words shithead, now your balls must learn a lesson." The poor blonde who was crying kept on running while an angry red head was chasing after him.

Meanwhile, Thor was laughing, _They really look like Minato and Kushina when he called her fat when she was pregnant. Now that was a sight for the ages._

Suddenly someone appeared in front of the blonde god, "Thor-sama, we have utmost distressing news."

"What dire situation has come forth Mazo and how is the family?" The man in the demon mask replied, "They are doing well sire but we have information that a formidable enemy will attack the shinobi lands in ten months time."

"What is this clan?" Mazo gulped, "Our sources say it's the Otsutsuki Clan"

 **On the next chapter**

" **I have to get you guys to be stronger in order to face them."**

" **Ne, Tayuya. I just thought of something big."**

" **I want to introduce to you your summon Naruto."**

" **Back then his flames would destroy even the iciest mountain and even till now he can still do that."**

" **I will think about it but you must beat me, Kurama!"**

 **AN: So that wraps it up. Thank you again for the support especially to Tsukoblue and Lockdown00, you guys deserve pats on the back. Also I'm sorry it took this long I wanted to do a unique approach to the story of Kaguya and make it more human and I hope that by now people like Thor being in this story.**

 **That is all I'll see you guys again. BYE! BYE!**


	5. Actual Training

**AN: I'm back with a new one and there is going to be another new character that I have made that he is important to this story and I wouldn't gave gotten this idea if it wasn't for Lockdown00 so thank you man!**

 **Before I begin I just wanna ask if anyone wants to make a cover image for this story, please do so and give me the links so that I can place it. Because I really need a cover image for this story.**

 **Gotta answer my reviews:**

 **Tsukoblue: Thank you and you're great as well!**

 **Nin99: Yes I did the same thing with the knee just like Red and Yellow makes because I fucking love that story and it is also the reason why I was inspired to make a NaruTayu story. I'm sorry if I make it sketchy but I'm trying to improve on that also NaruTayu is one of my favorite pairings in the Narutoverse along with NaruTema and NaruHina. I am not that much of a fan of NaruKushi although Contract of the Shinigami is one of the best fanfictions I have ever read.**

 **Daniel29: Oh ok thanks.**

 **Animeficfan: Thank you for finding it funny. Who knows...**

 **That is all and I'll see you guys later**

 **On the previous chapter**

" **You'll enjoy it."**

" **Get your fucking knee out of my ass."**

 **And so it continues**

"998... 999... 1000!" Both teens exclaimed as they then fell down from their pushups and rested on the ground panting.

"Good. Five minutes rest, then I want you to run around this place 500 times." Thor said as both teens simultaneously replied, "Hai, Thor-sensei."

Thor smiled as he went back to Mazo that was now inside his house and he had a serious look on, "Explain." The spy with the demon mask bowed, "Yes, Thor-sama! You still remember the Moon Village that is literally on the Moon."

"Of course, Mazo, I know what my son had built to watch over his family." Mazo gulped, "Um, sir, it's gone."

"WHAT?!" Mazo continued, "You see sir several of my men were going to do a reconnaissance on the Moon Village and also get supplies. When we there last month the whole place was flourishing but when we got there sir, everything was gone."

"What do you mean, Mazo?" Mazo sat down, "Sir there was no one, the villages looked like they were abandoned and we looked everywhere and there was no living soul."

"What about Hamura's people?" Mazo shook his head, "Gone too."

Thor then said, "All right I will check things out but only after I train these two. Something's up." Mazo then looked as he heard shouts as he saw a blonde guy and a red haired girl running around. His eyes widened but it was being hidden by his mask, "I- Is- t- that?"

"Nope, that is not Minato and Kushina. But they look so alike." Mazo nodded, "Are they you're students?"

Thor nodded, "Yes and they are strong, they even beat me." Mazo was shocked, "They beat you, sir?" "Why yes they soundly beat me without using the Kyuubi's powers." Mazo then looked at the two as they were still running and complaining to one another, "So they are both the Kyuubi no Yoko jinchuuriki."

"So what are your plans for those two?" Thor sighed, "I will train them to become strong enough to fight the Otsutsuki clan."

"Are you sure, Thor-sama? Do you think they are ready for such a threat? Facing a clan that is as strong as your son Hamura, I mean even if they are both the Kyuubi jinchuuriki it is basically impossible especially with the Tenseigan."

Thor laughed, "Stop being so pessimistic-" He then placed an arm over Mazo's shoulder, "-these kids have the potential. I just have to make them better. Don't worry in eight months they'll be ready for everything."

"HEY THOR-SENSEI WE'RE DONE!" Thor laughed a bit, "Looks like my students are done. We'll talk when again, soon." Mazo nodded as he shunshined out of there and Thor got out of his house as Naruto and Tayuya were both in front of him.

"It seems that you are done." Naruto then said, "Thor-sensei who was that man with the demon mask?"

"That man is one of my comrades and has given me dire news that concerns the both of you." Tayuya then said, "Well spill the fuckin' beans! What is this news?" Thor motioned them to both sit down and teens followed.

"Well do you still remember my son, Hamura?" Both teens nodded, "What I didn't tell you was that he also had his followers and his family go with him to the moon. They then formed the Moon Village."

Tayuya impatiently said, "So what does this have to do with us?" Thor sighed, "Well after he passed away the clans of the Moon Village became two. One followed his way of peace and the other twisted my son's teachings to that of destruction. The two were at war a lot of times and had peace."

"So what's the big problem?" Thor then explained, "Mazo and a few of my comrades went to the Moon Village in order to make reconnaissance and tell me how things are doing but when they got there. There was nothing in the village."

"What do you mean?" Tayuya asked, "There was no one as if everyone vanished. All that was left was the homes and belongings and there were no signs of a struggle. Like the place was frozen in time. Then some bad news appeared."

"What can be worse than everyone gone?!" Naruto said, "After the reconnaissance my men received news that the whole shinobi lands will be attacked by the Otsutsuki clan."

"That doesn't make any fucking sense. I thought they're gone." Thor shrugged his shoulders, "I'm confused just as well but this threat is real and if it is what I think it is, then we are all doomed."

"So what are we facing, Thor-sensei?" Thor sighed, "No matter what clan you are facing, the number one thing that you two need to be worried about is the Tenseigan."

"What is that?" Naruto said as Thor continued, "The Tenseigan was made when Hamura combined it with the Byakugan of the Hyuuga."

Tayuya shrugged, "So how is that powerful?" Thor then looked at the red haired girl, "Tayuya, not only can the Tenseigan have the abilities of the Hyuga but of my wife as well."

Both teens sweat dropped as they remembered how powerful Kaguya was as she was able to almost beat Thor, Hagoromo who is the God of All Shinobi and his brother. Tayuya then asked, "You didn't aske my question, Thor-sensei. What does this have to do with us?"

Thor then looked at both of them, "The truth is I want you guys to face them and win in battle." Both teens jaws dropped to the ground when they heard that they were going to face an entire clan and Tayuya was the first one to get out of her sense of shock, "Fuck that! Why do we have to face an entire clan that has a death weapon?!"

"Because if you guys don't then thousands upon millions of lives will be gone." Naruto then asked, "Um, Thor-sensei, why don't you fight them?"

Thor just shook his head, "I can't." "What do you mean you can't fucking fight these guys?!" Tayuya retorted as Thor just sighed, "First off, why do you think I am training you?" Both teens shrugged their shoulders.

"Naruto, Tayuya, I am here to make you strong ninjas in order for you to handle powerful opponents on your road to having peace in these lands. The next thing I want to say is that this is a test for you guys to see if you can fight with the big boys. I have to get you guys to be stronger in order to face them."

"Alright, alright, so what do we have to do?" Tayuya said as Thor answered, "Well I need to see how strong you two are in controlling the Kyuubi's chakra."

Naruto raised his hand, "So, how do we do that?" Thor then thought about it, _I can't fight them because they'll get too tired and might turn into a true jinchuuriki form instead of the cloak._

"Well I want you guys to meditate." Tayuya then immediately said, "How is sitting down on our asses going to make us use Kurama's power."

"Well you see Tayuya, do you want to tap into the bijuu's power while fighting?" Tayuya quickly nodded, "But it wouldn't be strong enough and I need you to be able to tap into what you can handle instead of going out of control and losing your skin."

He then had an evil smile on Tayuya, "So Tayuya do you want to fight. I am ready." Tayuya gulped and said, "Nope, I'm good let's meditate."

The two teens then sat down on the green as Tayuya exhaled and closed her eyes and then stopped moving. "Thor-sensei." "Yes." Naruto sheepish scratched the back of his head while grinning, "How do you meditate?"

Thor then told the blonde, "Ok, Naruto close your eyes." He then closed his eyes, "Good now breathe in and out calmly and just relax." Naruto followed the instructions and he was now at peace, "The last thing you need to do is to get Kurama's chakra out and also Naruto remember if you can't handle it just keep it at that level and open your eyes."

Naruto then exhaled again as he relaxed even more and started pulling out Kurama's chakra slowly. Both teens were now in a red cloak and had fangs with a feral looking face and one tail each.

Time grew on until Naruto then felt pain and stopped getting the chakra. He then opened his eyes and noticed that he had the red cloak on, "Oh, Naruto. You're awake." Naruto nodded and then Tayuya opened her eyes, "Damn! I had to fucking let go. So how did I do?"

"See for yourselves." The two teens then looked at themselves and each other. They both noticed that they had the red cloak on and their eyes have turned into red fox slits with more feral looking features. The only difference is that Naruto had only two tails and Tayuya had five.

"Thor-sensei, why do I have two tails and Tayuya has five." Thor was then thinking, _I don't know why but maybe..._

"Naruto, have you done water walking?" Naruto was confused, "What's that, Thor-sensei?" Thor's jaw hung downwards, "Are you telling me you haven't done the water walking exercise for chakra control?"

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head and laughed again as he was confused, "I know now why even if Naruto had more time and exposure with Kurama's chakra that he can only last two. Tell me Tayuya is you're chakra control good."

"Yeah, I mean I fucking do some good genjutsu." Thor nodded, "That is the reason why you can reach up to five tails of Kurama's chakra and not lose control. You have better chakra control than Naruto thus we have to improve on your chakra control, Naruto."

The blonde nodded, "I understand. What should I do, Thor-sensei?" Thor then pointed to the river, "I want you to stand on that and when you can stand on it. I want you to run and be able to do pushups without falling into the water. Tayuya I want you to watch him and give him tips."

"Why do I have to fucking babysit shithead?" Thor smiled, "Because I'm going out to get supplies and food." Naruto was going to say something but Thor shouted, "And no ramen! You are on a diet, Naruto."

He then waved goodbye to the two, "I'll be back-" He just shrugged his shoulders, "Whenever." He then disappeared as Naruto stood and walked to the water and confidently said, "Ha, this will be easy since I did the tree walking exercise."

Naruto then placed one foot on the water and realized that his foot did not sink, so he placed his other foot, "I did-" He then sank and swam back up to the surface and placed his arms on the riverbank all the while Tayuya kept on laughing, "This will be fun."

She then smirked causing Naruto to come up and try it again only to fall once again on the water and cursing. Tayuya was crying due to laughing, "Oh shithead... You really are a baka!" She kept on laughing which made the blonde try again

2 hours later

"WHY?!" Naruto sank again in the water and has not made any progress while Tayuya was just looking at the clouds.

"Tayuya, can you help me please?" The blonde said as he was on land and was now near Tayuya.

"Why would I fucking help you?!" Tayuya spat as Naruto did the Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu and Tayuya tried her hardest to not give in to the jutsu.

"Alright, alright, fucking stop doing that!" Naruto then grinned, "Ok, now can you please teach me, Tayuya-sensei!"

"Now shithead I want you to walk on the water and push the water so that you can walk across. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded as he went in to the water and placed one foot, _Please just make it._

Naruto then placed the other foot in as he closed his eyes, _Come on, I can do this. Just push the water_

He then did not hear himself going under the water. He opened his eyes and found that he was now standing on the water and started walking slowly and noticed he hasn't sank into the water.

He then smiled as he started running, "I'm doing it! I can't believe I'm doing it! Ne, Tayuya, I'm running on the water!" He then started laughing as he ran, skate and flipped on the water without falling.

Tayuya couldn't explain it but she couldn't help but smile when he was laughing, _Shit! Am I going soft._

"Well it seems that you are an excellent teacher." Tayuya then looked behind her and saw Thor, "Hi." Tayuya then sighed, "Why didn't you teach shithead over there how to do this?"

Thor just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just thought that maybe if he listened to you." They both saw him now somersaulting on the water while laughing, "He would improve more."

"Ok, Naruto that's enough." Naruto then stopped moving as he was still on the water, "Thor-sensei, I did it!" Thor smiled, "I can see that, tell me Naruto, who taught you how to finally be good at this exercise."

Naruto then put on a foxy grin, "If it wasn't for Tayuya then I wouldn't be able to do this." Tayuya blushed at the comment which Thor saw and laughed, "All right Naruto for passing the water walk exercise. Are you ready for the second test?"

Naruto gave a thumbs up, "I'm ready for anything." Thor smiled, "As you may know a fight can go anywhere so this exercise also teaches you to be aware of your chakra when doing anything, now I am going to spar with you on the water. Your job is to dodge and attack me without falling into the water. You think you can do that."

Naruto grinned, "I'm ready for anything."

An hour later

Naruto was now back on land as his clothes were wet while Thor was whisting, "That was impressive. You were able to last at least three minutes while fighting me without sinking. So for now, I want you to rest and change. Go inside the house and you'll find some extra clothes."

"Hai, sensei!" Naruto then slowly stood up and started walking to the house as Tayuya said, "So what am I going to do?" Thor then said, "I want you to meditate and at least make it to six tails. Afterwards I want you to spar with Naruto. His fighting style is plain bad so I want you to fix it."

Thor then shunshined as Tayuya said, "Useless sensei."

Tayuya then sat down and began to meditate as her cloak instantly surrounded her body and revealed two tails.

Meanwhile Naruto had already changed into a plain black t shirt with his usual orange pants and was about to go back outside, " **Kit we need to talk.** "

Naruto sighed as he was pulled into his mindscape and saw Kurama just lying in front of him, "What is it, Kurama?"

" **Well kit I saw your performance against the thunder god and I must say I thought you were going to only last a few seconds.** " _Whatever. If you're only here to insult me then I'm going back._ Naruto was now going pull himself back into the real world, " **How is your mate?** "

He then stopped his actions which made Kurama overload his mind with images and sensations of what he did to Tayuya to make her live. He then looked at the fox with eyes full of anger and a bloody nose, "She is not my mate!"

" **Are you sure, kit?** " Naruto boldly said, "I am sure." Kurama just sighed, " **Ok since I had my fun kit with the look on your face, it's time for some more serious matters.** "

"What is it?" Kurama gave a toothy grin, " **Well I found a way to make you guys be able to use my chakra more efficiently."** "Tell me what it is."

" **You guys have to hold hands.** " Naruto's face immediately went red at the instruction and started waving his two hands, "No, no, no, no, no. I-"

Kurama sighed, " **Kit you do know that Tayuya holds my other half of my chakra which used to be inside of us.** " "I already know that was inside of us. I still-"

" **SHUSH! Let me talk. Now since that other half is not inside of us, we don't die. But to be as powerful as I was before then we need to have the full power and the other half is with Tayuya. So we need to combine the both yours and Tayuya's to make it whole again once more.** " Naruto then nodded, "So that explains why I need to hold hands with her."

" **Yes kit, to create a link so that when you guys want to use my chakra. You will be ten times stronger than one jinchuuriki using my power.** " Naruto nodded, "Ok, thanks Kurama."

" **No problem, kit. But I must say I didn't know you wanted to hold your mate's hand that much.** " Kurama gave another grin as Naruto's face became flushed in red, "N-no I did not. I wanted to- to- to..."

He then began twiddling his fingers as Kurama laughed and Naruto then left his mindscape, _Better try what Kurama said._

Naruto then went outside and found Tayuya meditating outside already on her fourth tail. He then got closer and noticed how different she was in that form, _She kinda still has the same features and her hair is now spiky but why does she look so-_

Naruto then punched the ground several times to get rid of these thoughts, "Well here goes nothing." Naruto gently lifted Tayuya's hand, _Soft._ He then shook his head to not think of any more indecent thoughts.

He then held her hands as he closed his eyes, _Kurama._ " **Yeah, yeah, hold your horses kit. You'll thank me for this.** "

Naruto then released Kurama's power and he opened his eyes. Naruto and Tayuya were both in their red cloak forms but the appearance was different. The cloak was now bigger as there were now three tails and a fox head.

"This is so cool! You're awesome, Kurama!" Kurama grinned again, " **Yes, yes, shower me with your praise, kit.** "

Naruto was too busy admiring what was happening that he didn't notice that the red head was waking up, "What the fuck is with the noise? WHAT?!"

She then saw the evolved form of her red cloak and looked to her right to see Naruto who was still amazed, _What the hell is he doing here and why is there something like this._

Naruto then looked to his left and saw an awake and clueless Tayuya as his face blushed, _Shit!_ Tayuya then asked, "Huh why'd you say shit, shit-" She then looked down to see that Naruto and her were holding hands.

This action caused her to blush and then looked at Naruto, "NA-RU-TO!" The blonde yelped, "Help me." She then punched him which made their cloak disappear and now she was on top of him with the two unaware that she was on top of his pelvic region.

"Shithead, I know you're not that stupid. So give me a good reason why I should not bury you six feet under." Naruto was trembling with fear, "You- you- see- I- I- Kurama." Tayuya then bonked him on the head, "Speak clearly, shithead!"

"I just wanted to hold your hand because Kurama said so." Tayuya then had an evil smile on, "Goodbye, shithead." She then cocked back her fist, "Just ask your Kurama."

She then sighed, "If this is false, shithead! So help me-" "Yeah, yeah, you'll cut my balls. Just talk to Kurama." She then showed a soft smile which he knew was dangerous, "Actually I was thinking of just ripping out your intestines but thank you for the idea, shithead."

Naruto was now biting his fingernails as Tayuya laughed before going into her mindscape. She then looked to see her Kurama who was just sleeping, "Ne, Kurama. Gotta talk to you."

The bijuu then stood up and yawned, "What is it you want, kit?" Tayuya asked, "Is shithead telling the truth." Kurama just nodded and Tayuya asked again, "So why did he do that for?"

Kurama then said, "I'm too tired for answering questions, kit. If you want talk to the other Kurama. Now leave me be, I have to sleep." Kurama then curled himself and quickly fell asleep.

"Baka no kitsune." She then went to Naruto's mindscape and found the other Kurama who was now rolling around laughing on the forest filled mindscape. " **Oh that was the best. That look on Naruto's face was just-** " Kurama then stopped laughing.

" **I smell someone else and it's not the gaki.** " Kurama looked at where this other person is, " **Oh it's the vixen. What do you want, girl?** " Tayuya snorted, "Now I know that my Kurama is way better than shithead's."

Kurama was not amused by this, " **If it wasn't for this cage, I would rip you apart, kit.** " Tayuya then laughed, "Now, now, I need to ask a question."

" **Speak now, vixen.** " "What was the reason for Naruto holding my hand and what was that weird cloak." Tayuya asked as Kurama gave a toothy grin, " **Are you sure it's for that reason?** "

"What are you talking about?" " **I don't know like how good it felt when your shithead held your hand.** " Tayuya blushed as Kurama gave another grin, " **Haha but ok. I'll tell you why just calm down.** "

Tayuya then sat down, " **You see I came up with something and that was too combine your powers since your powers did come from shithead. The only way to do that however is to create a link thus making your powers increase during the demon cloak form.** "

Tayuya nodded, " **It seems as you can understand, you see with about your four tails and Naruto's two tails form three tails in the combined version.** " "What will happen if both of me and shithead get nine tails." Kurama smiled, " **Then you will witness the true power of the Kyuubi no Yoko.** "

Tayuya then had an evil smile, "Ja ne, Kurama." Tayuya then escaped from Naruto's mindscape, " **I knew she was the perfect one for the kit.** "

Back in the real world Tayuya looked at Naruto as he was now curling into a ball while saying, "Not my balls, not my balls..."

"Oi, shithead." Naruto then got up and was nervous, "Yes, Tayuya." "Turns out you are right." Naruto started celebrating, "But if I catch you doing something perverted again then I will find you and I will kill you, got that." Naruto nodded again and again until he stopped as a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Ne, Tayuya I just thought of something big and cool." Tayuya had a smirk on, "Ok what is it, shithead." Naruto then whispered into her ear as the red head then had an evil smile on, "Shithead, you are sometimes a genius."

Naruto then grinned, "Are you ready?" Tayuya then said, "Of course, let's beat up our useless sensei!"

Thor then arrived as he noticed both of his students were missing. He then smiled, "I knew that this would come to this." He then shouted, "Come at me."

Naruto and Tayuya came out of nowhere as they unleashed a flying kick from both left and right. Thor managed to block them with his arm and push them away.

"I know that you are trying to have a spar with me but might I ask why."

Naruto and Tayuya both landed as the blonde spoke first, "Well, Thor-sensei we have a deal for you." Thor then smiled, _This is about to get interesting._ "What is this deal that you speak of?"

Tayuya then said, "If we manage make you quit or knock you out while you're using the hammer then you have to teach us everything you know." "And if I win?" Thor questioned, "Well that means we have to follow whatever you say and we won't even complain." Thor smiled at the confidence of the blonde.

"Just because back then you were able to land your Rasengan on me, doesn't mean that you have to be this arrogant." Tayuya then laughed while Naruto said, "Then try and prove to us that you're strong unless your whole tale was just fake."

Thor then smiled, "Get ready Naruto, Tayuya!" He then grabbed Mjolnir which came to him and lightning struck Thor.

The lightning then vanished as it revealed to the two teens his battle armor, "So you see this is my battle armor which unleashes my full power." Tayuya then said, "So you dress cool, big deal, I bet that you can't even handle me and shithead at full power."

Thor then appeared next to the two teens, ' _He's fast!_ ' He then used his hammer to swipe Naruto causing him to fly to the right, "Shithead!"

Thor then started attacking Tayuya as the red head managed to block the attack but her arms were getting bruised at this point, ' _I can't hold on much longer._ ' Thor then stopped attacking as he was being held down by two smiling Narutos that were holding his legs.

He then suddenly realized there was nothing there, "Kai!" He then dodged to the left as he was almost hit by a Rasengan, "I almost got him there, you okay Tayuya." "Yeah, I just thought I could hold him there longer with the genjutsu."

Thor smiled, "You two really are a good team. I didn't even notice the genjutsu there, nice going Tayuya." She then smiled, "Keep up the compliments sensei when I beat you."

Thor then launched himself towards Tayuya as he then smashed his hammer on the ground but he did not hit Tayuya. He then looked backwards and found a hundred Naruto clones as he smiled. He then summoned a lightning bolt which eradicated the entire clones causing smoke to fill the land.

The two teens then attacked Thor with him dodging their attacks and then grabbed Tayuya by her arm, ' _Shit!_ ' She then got pulled to Thor as he smashed his hammer upwards making the red head fly, "Tayuya!"

Naruto then appeared in front of Thor as he tried to land a spinning kick to Thor's face but the god grabbed Naruto's foot and slammed him to the ground creating a crater and leaving the blonde out of breath.

Thor then proceeded to smash Naruto but the blonde used the Substitution Jutsu which made Thor destroy a log instead. He decided to throw his hammer forward which Naruto dodged easily, "Ha you missed!"

Thor smiled as he called back his hammer, "What-" Naruto's only response before being sent flying by the returning hammer and then Thor got his hammer as he waited for the blonde to be within his area of reach.

"Batter up!" Thor then swung his hammer like a baseball bat and hit the blonde who flew upwards and landed near Tayuya.

"Had enough?!" Naruto then asked, ' _You ready._ ' Tayuya then smiled, ' _Let's kick his ass._ '

The two then stood up at the same time and simultaneously said, "We're gonna wipe that smirk off your face, sensei!"

The two then instantly had their demon cloaks on and both had it on four tails as they then held their hands as Thor thought, _Naruto improved to four tails that is definitely impressive but why are they holding hands. If they think that combining their powers will beat me..._

"Impressive but combining your-" He stopped as both of their demon cloaks combined and formed a larger demon cloak with a fox's head, body, legs, including the four tails. The chakra was definitely powerful as the ground was shaking and the pressure was pushing Thor backwards, _I spoke too soon._

The two then smiled, " **Get ready Thor-sensei!** " They both vanished, _They're that fast._ They then appeared behind Thor as he tried to face them, _Shit._

They then created a large chakra paw and grabbed Thor and slammed him to the ground and tossed him forward. With a feral growl they lunged at the god who in return did a front dropkick which made them tumble backwards.

Thor then spat his own blood out of his mouth, _I have to be careful, I don't know how many aces in the sleeve they have._

Thor then started spinning his hammer in a circular motion and created a tornado which he then hurled onto the two jinchuuriki. They both smiled as they used multiple chakra hands to stop the tornado and then crushed it leaving Thor's jaw on the ground, _Nani!_

The two jinchuuriki created multiple chakra hands to get Thor as he jut swiped them away with his hammer. As the two got close, Thor noticed there were two Rasengans on both of their fights. He then summoned lightning which blasted the two away from Thor but he immediately was in front of them and smashed them to the ground making them spew out blood.

Thor then lowered himself down, "That was a good spar but it's over. I look forward o having you guys as my-" The demon cloak went up in smoke, _Impossible._

Thor then noticed that the two had a mini black ball which was on the right hand of the cloak, _Looks like I lose again._ The two then slammed the ball to Thor's gut, "Cho Mini Bijudama." The blast was destructive as the area was covered with a black color.

After the blast was complete, the two jinchuuriki wobbled and fell down unconscious while they were picked up by Thor who lost his armor that was on the area of his gut and only got a few scratches. He then smiled, _These guys are definitely worthy. What's next they carry Mjolnir?_ He then laughed, _Nah._

Naruto then slowly opened his eyes as he immediately sat up and saw that he was on the bed inside the house. "It was all a dream." Naruto sighed, "It was real-" He then looked to see Thor who was standing next to him, "-and might I say an excellent job that you guys did."

"But how-" "You mean how come this place isn't a desolate wasteland." Naruto nodded, "Naruto this is the center of the nine realms of the universe and for that it can't be destroyed and even if you manage to do that, it will regenerate the green, the river, even the house."

He then smirked, "Though I must say I didn't realize your bond with Tayuya to be that deep." Naruto then smiled, "I know right when we held-" He then erupted into another shade of red which made the god laugh, "You never cease to amaze me Naruto. When Tayuya wakes up I have to show you something."

Three hours later

"What does Thor-sensei want with us, shithead?" He then shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know?"

He then sighed, "Ne, Tayuya." "What?" "It felt awesome, didn't it." He then smiled which even though she didn't like it gave a true smile, "Yah, thanks for giving me this."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and was tearing up, _She said thank you._ "Hey shithead why did you stop?" He then shook his head and wiped his eyes, "Just thinking of something."

He then started running and tapped her shoulder, "First one who gets to Thor-sensei wins." Tayuya then started running as well, "Eat my shit, shithead."

Thor was smiling as the teens were unaware that both of their faces were plastered with happiness. He then sighed as he remembered his conversation with Kurama.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"Where am I?" " **You are standing in the presence of the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko.** " Thor looked at the bijuu who was showing a toothy grin. He then brushed himself off and stood up, "What do you want, Kurama?"

" **Well I just wanted to talk to you about the two kits.** " "What about them?" Kurama gave another grin, " **Those kits will be the ones.** "

Thor's eyes widened, "I never knew this day would come."

The bijuu then snorted, " **Yeah, yeah, the one you've been waiting for a millennia for.** "

Thor was then about to vanish from the mindscape, "You know Kurama. Thank you." Kurama just gave another grin, " **Don't thank me thank your son for planning this.** " Thor simply smirked as he vanished.

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Well it seems that you guys are now here." The two teens were panting, "I won!" "No I won shithead!" The two teens were now butting heads and then asked simultaneously, "Who won Thor-sensei?"

The thunder god then sweat dropped, "It was a draw." The two teens were about to butt heads again but Thor coughed, "Anyway I am here to give you both a summon one that is powerful."

Naruto then said, "Um, Thor-sensei, I-" "I know about your contract with the toads, Naruto. Do not worry." Meanwhile Tayuya's eyes were sprinkled with wonder, "What is it?! What is it?! What is it?!"

"All you need to know was back then his flames would destroy even the iciest mountain and till now he can still do that. Now follow what I am doing."

Thor then extended his hand and laid it on the water's surface. Naruto and Tayuya then followed suit, "Now repeat after me... Jotunheim!" The two teens both said, "Jotunheim!"

"Now jump in the river and wait for five seconds before going up." Thor dove into the river and Naruto and Tayuya followed him.

Both teens then felt the water to be extremely cold and it took every ounce of willpower to not drown or resurface too quickly, they then resurfaced and quickly jumped to ground but it was also cold.

"I see that you guys made it. Nice work for beginners." Thor said as Naruto and Tayuya both were shocked.

What they saw was just a lot of icy mountains and the land was covered in ice. Naruto spoke first, "What is this place?" "This, my students is Jotunheim, land of the frost giants."

The two teens marveled at the sight as Tayuya asked, "So this is what you were talking about other realms." Thor nodded, "Sweet, ne, shithead this is awesome." Naruto gave her a smile, "Yeah this is the boss! But it's so cold."

Suddenly they felt warmth as Thor smiled, "I placed a low ranked fire jutsu that will keep you warm." Thor then said, "Let's go."

They followed Thor into a very big cave that was near the place where they landed, "Hey Thor-sensei is the summon here" Naruto couldn't hold his excitement as Thor replied, "Why yes just remember one thing."

"And what's that?" Tayuya asked as Thor looked at both of them, "I do the talking."

They soon reached a large part of the cave which was covered in snow, "Show yourself, beast!" The cave rumbled, " **What are you doing here, thunder god!"** The snow then erupted with flames as Tayuya and Naruto were just speechless.

Standing there was a huge black dragon with yellow eyes, " **I smell new prey. Is this some gift for me, thunder god?** "

Thor laughed, "You wish beast. I just wanted to introduce you to my students. Go say hi." They were both trembling with fear as they both said, "H-he-llo." The dragon smiled, " **What a surprise, they have manners. Coming from you that is a phenomenal discovery since you are a drunkard.** "

Thor laughed again as the dragon walked closer and lowered his head to Naruto and Tayuya as the two teens jumped a bit and saw the dragon's face as his yellow eyes were looking at them.

" **It's nice to see mortals have fear when they see me. But tell me what your names are?** " "I'm Naruto." The red haired girl said, "And I'm Tayuya."

The dragon smiled, " **So the blond is Naruto and the red head is Tayuya. Nice to meet you my name is Smaug, the last of the great dragons, destroyer of worlds, and dread throughout all who have faced me. My armor is like hundredfold shields, my teeth are the strongest blades, my claws iron, my tail is a thunderbolt, my wings like a hurricane, and my breath...** _ **death!**_ "

The two teens only thought of one thing, _This guy sounds exacty like Kurama._ " **HEY! We don't sound like that!** "

" **Well you must answer my questions?** " Tayuya asked, "What is it?"

" **First why do you two smell like the nine tailed fox who beat me?** " The two teens were shocked at how Kurama was able to beat Smaug and were ignoring their bijuu who had his ego on top notch explaining to them how great he is.

"Um, me and Tayuya are the jinchuuriki of Kurama." The dragon then fell on his back, " **Ha, the mighty Kurama or so he calls himself got jailed by two brats.** " He then started laughing while Kurama roared, " **Release me so that I can beat the living shit out of him again.** "

" **That was good laughs now for the second question why are you here.** " Naruto and Tayuya gulped as Thor intervened, "They are here to form a contact with you."

The dragon then looked at them as he smiled, " **Well this is certainly amusing. Fine I will form a contract with you.** "

"REALLY!" Smaug then cut that enthusiasm out of the two teens, " **But you'll have to beat me in combat.** "

Both teens jaw went away to another dimension, _We're fighting that._ " **Let us fight Kurama.** "

The dragon then roared as it stood up and blew fire at the teens.

 **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. Also thank you for 100 follows cuz that blows my mind for such a short period of time to get this many. Note that I will have OC's in this story but all of them have a purpose, you'll just have to wait.**

 **Special thanks to Lockdown00 for his amazing ideas and give yourself a pat in the back.**

 **And as always stay awesome. BYE BYE!**

 **On the next chapter**

" **YATTA!"**

" **You and Tayuya will have to hunt down an S ranked criminal named Demon."**

" **I wonder who will be the next one to challenge me and Tessaiga."**


	6. Dragons and Demons

**AN: Hey I'm back come on little readers get on my lap guess who's back with a brand new chap. Also someone please come up with a name for the combined demon cloak of Naruto and Tayuya. Note that when using the combined demon cloak, they talk at the same time. So unless I place a Naruto says or Tayuya says then they both say it. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Now to answer my reviews**

 **Hellbeast03: You do realize that I make chapters every 5 to 4 days so don't worry about that**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thank you and I don't know how good it is but it is how I envisioned it so I hope you like it.**

 **There will be two new OC's and new fighting techniques and catch the references. Anyways enjoy this chapter. See you guys again.**

 **The story's going great, what do you think man?**

 ***eating tacos* Oh you're talking to me**

 **Yes Deadpool, what do you think**

 **Deadpool likes what he says.**

 **Can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Sure, EnigmaShady does not own Naruto or any of the other franchises he uses and if he did own Naruto, Tayuya would still be alive. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta get me some chimmichangas!**

 ***Deadpool crashes window as author chases after him***

 **Wait I want some too.**

 **On the previous chapter**

" **How is your mate?"**

" **NA-RU-TO!"**

" **I don't know like how good it felt when your shithead held your hand."**

" **Not my balls, not my balls..."**

There was nothing to be afraid for both Naruto and Tayuya, they fought many strong opponents including Thor-sensei, they have the Kyuubi in them for Kami's sake and Naruto met the Shinigami in person.

But now they were fighting a dragon that was only in fairy tales and it was breathing fire. FIRE!, ' _Shithead look out!_ '

Naruto was just in time to jump over an incoming tail swipe and Tayuya climbed on the wall, "Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu" An earth dragon appeared and Smaug just smiled as he destroyed it with just a flap of his wings, " **Is that all you got, girl!** "

She then smiled, "Doton: Ganchuro no Jutsu."Large pillars then emerged from underground and formed a wall around the dragon, _**Is the girl that much of a fool to think that this can hold me.**_

"Doton: Doryuheki!" A wall then covered the pillars, ' _Now, shithead!_ '

Smaug heard a loud noise from above and looked up. What he saw was 10 Narutos holding two Rasengans in both of their arms, _**So the girl distracted me while the boy is now going to attack me. I can almost see why they beat Thor. They are perfect when they work together.**_

All of the Narutos dropped down, "Rasengarengan." They crashed the spiraling balls of chakra to Smaug's back as all that appeared was smoke.

Tayuya then went back, ' _Shithead did we-_ ' That was cut off when Naruto crashed beside her and Smaug showed no damage from that attack, " **I must say a solid effort but in all fairness what you caused was a mild irritation on my skin.** "

He then smiled as Tayuya picked up Naruto, "Shithead, how are we gonna beat this guy?" Naruto answered, "Honestly I don't know. His armor is too thick."

" **If you are done conversing, can I make a suggestion?** " "Sure." The dragon gave another grin which caused the teens to be a little bit afraid, " **Can we get out of my place to rest? I don't want to destroy it and I want to show you my abilities.** "

The two then looked at Thor, "I think it's a wise decision, what will you two decide?" Naruto and Tayuya gulped as the blonde spoke, "Sure."

" **Excellent, now food first.** " The dragon laughed as Naruto and Tayuya instantly left the cavern and arrived outside of the cave and then Tayuya spoke, "How the fuck are we gonna beat that, Thor-sensei?"

Thor sighed, "I admit Smaug is a challenging opponent. I remember fighting him in the Frost Giant Wars and in a single minute he destroyed several companies of warriors-"

"Yeah, yeah, back story about you fighting him, just tell us how to beat him." Thor then put his hands on both Naruto and Tayuya's shoulders, "You can't beat him individually but I believe with your powers combined, you can become-" ( **AN: CAPTAIN PLANET! Oh, sorry.** )

"What is it?" Thor smiled, "Not food." Both teens face faulted as Thor laughed, "Come on guys I can't give you hints on how to beat him even if I did; you need to learn how to fight strong opponents by yourselves. I am not going to hold your hand every time you fight."

Both teens nodded as their sensei was right, ' _Tayuya have you thought of a plan yet._ ' ' _Not yet. I still need more time'_

On cue the dragon then appeared as he stretched, " **Ah! The nice feeling of the snow just magnificently touching my skin before I eat my delicious food. I must say thank you thunder god but don't you want to have any last words to your students.** "

Thor just smiled, "If they can beat me." He got a cup from his belt and drank, "They can beat you." He drank again as the dragon snorted, " **I can believe that they beat you since you have so much ring rust but I doubt they could beat me. Of course, they're most welcome to try. But it only stall the inevitable and the meat will be more savory.** "

' _You ready, Tayuya._ ' ' _Fuck yeah! Let's kick this dragon's ass._ '

Naruto then said, "We're not gonna be your food but-" Tayuya continued, "-do you want to be roasted or stuffed through your asshole."

Smaug had fire in his mouth, " **DIE!** " He then spewed it out as the two poofed out, "Get ready to get your ass kicked." " **Kit this guy is dangerous; the only thing that will hurt him is your demon cloaks.** " Kurama roared as the two then held hands.

They then instantly brought the demon cloak link that had three tails as Smaug snorted, " **Just because you think that you are bigger and red in color doesn't mean you will still beat me because I-** "

He was silenced when he felt a sharp pain on his jaw; he looked to see the two land a punch on him. Smaug was then dizzy as he then felt something grab his tail, "What goes up-" The two then threw Smaug using his tail upwards, "-must come down!"

They delivered a hard blow to the dragon's belly sending him crashing to the ground. But the dragon instantly got up, " **Insolent beings!** " He then breathed fire but the two held their ground.

The fire then hit them; _**I wanted to have a fight. Oh, well-**_ "Hey Smaug-" The dragon couldn't believe it as there was no damage on the two as they had a Rasengan with Smaug's fire with it.

 _Impossible!_ They then vanished and reappeared near his belly, "-eat this! Goen Rasengan!" They slammed the fiery ball of blue chakra to Smaug's belly which caused the dragon to roar with pain as he was sent crashing through the mountains.

The two then smiled at one another before a loud roar could be heard as they jumped to dodge the incoming dragon. Smaug then looked at them, " **Impressive, it's been a while since someone landed a lucky shot on me. But-** "

The entire place began to shake as Thor smiled, "Here he comes you two. Brace yourselves!" " **Karyu: Roar!** " An even bigger fire spewed out from Smaug's mouth and the teens nearly got hit but were surprised to see Smaug near them. ' _We're screwed._ '

" **Karyu no Tekken!** " The dragon then cocked back its fist as fire spread around his arm and hit the teens which made them spew blood from their mouths. The teens were launched towards the sky from the fist but Smaug wasn't done yet as his wings were now on fire.

" **Karyu no Yokugeki.** " The dragon then flew straight for the two as his right wing hit Naruto and Tayuya causing them to crash to the ground.

Smaug then landed softly on the ground, " **So do you two give up already-** " He then realized that the two were gone, " **It's not very nice for food to run away. Show yourselves, cowards!** "

Tayuya and Naruto were in disguise as a rock, ' _Fuck, how are we supposed to beat him shithead?_ ' ' _I don't know Tayuya, he's too strong to fight head on and we don't even know the full extent of his abilities-_ '

Naruto then had a light bulb appear in his head as Tayuya punched it, ' _Don't tell me shithead, it's going to be a crazy one._ ' Naruto nodded, ' _But it might work, we just need to time it._ '

' _Fine, what do we do?_ ' ' _I need you to place a genjutsu on Smaug._ ' Tayuya was surprised, ' _Baka, I've never done a genjutsu on a fucking dragon!_ ' ' _I know but I'm willing to bet that Smaug doesn't even know genjutsu. Just do a genjutsu that makes him believe that we are still linked._ '

Naruto sighed, ' _Now while in the genjutsu you are going to go to the top of Smaug's head-_ ' ' _What?!_ ' ' _Lemme finish, and then summon the toads more likely Boss._ ' Tayuya was now angry, ' _Tell me how the fuck am I supposed to that. I don't even have a summoning contract with the toads._ '

' _Tayuya, my chakra is the same as yours now due to Kurama, just believe me._ ' Tayuya sighed, ' _Fine but don't get yourself killed, shithead._ ' He then smiled, ' _Got it, now go._ '

Tayuya then escaped as Naruto sighed, "You ready partner." " **Hn. Just kick that dragon's ass!** " Kurama roared.

Naruto then emerged from hiding, " **Ah there you are, have you come to say your prayers."** Naruto then replied, **"** Tayuya and I are going to destroy you, just you wait **.** " Smaug just snorted, " **What can you two do that will beat me.** "

The answer came with a fast flurry of red chakra hands that punched Smaug in every direction with the last an uppercut to the chin. Naruto then was on the head of Smaug, "Kyuubi Rasngan!"

He crashed the ball of chakra to the head of the dragon causing him to fall down, "That!" Naruto then got out of the dragon's head as Smaug then got up and shook his head, " **You're dead!** "

" **Karyu no Kenkaku.** " The dragon then made a charge as his head was on fire and head butted Naruto directly and then threw the boy down and stomped and kicked him away. Naruto kept on tumbling until Smaug grabbed him by his hand and got the boy to where his face is.

" **Karyu no Hoko!** " The dragon spewed a large fire on Naruto who was now screaming in pain. The dragon then threw the barely conscious boy's body into the air, ' _Tayuya, hurry._ '

Meanwhile, Tayuya was now climbing up Smaug's neck as the genjutsu was working but Naruto was being beaten up and she knew that he couldn't hold out for long. She was now on top of Smaug's head and she saw Naruto being thrown up in the head, ' _Shithead..._ '

" **Gurren Bakuenjin!** " Smaug then spewed fire which was now red, yellow and orange in color as it spiraled around Naruto, " **Boom!** " The flames then compacted and made a huge explosion, ' _NARUTO!_ ' Tayuya couldn't believe it that Naruto was gone, ' _Ka-_ '

' _Just summon Boss Toad!_ ' Tayuya then was shocked, ' _Shithead._ ' ' _Don't worry I'm alright, just summon Gamabunta and then dispel him immediately._ '

Tayuya then bit her thumb as she made a few handsigns, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The dragon was now shocked to hear Tayuya's voice as he saw her with Naruto being hit by that explosion.

Suddenly he was struck down by a very heavy object, " **What the-** " The dragon then landed on his head as Gamabunta was on top of it, " **Huh, what am I doing here? Bah! I'm going back to drink more sake.** "

Gamabunta then disappeared as Tayuya sighed and then remembered, "Shithead!" She then ran straight for Naruto who was still in his demon cloak form but still had burns on his body and left side of his face. She then shook him to see if he was still alive, "Hey, Tayuya..."

' _Thank kami! How'd you survive that explosion?_ ' Naruto grinned, ' _I'm that awesome_ ' Tayuya was now tearing up maybe from happiness that Naruto was still alive or because she knew that answer was coming but anyways she lightly bonked Naruto's head, "Baka."

Tayuya then wiped her eyes, "But now we really have to beat Smaug. Let's go." Naruto nodded as Tayuya got him up and they were now in the combined demon cloak just in time for Smaug to wake up, " **You brats have done it for the last time.** "

"Save your breath, Smaug because this is all over." Naruto then grinned, ' _Let's do this._ ' Tayuya also smiled, ' _We'll fucking knife him on the instakill._ ' ' _What?_ ' ' _Nothing... now!_ '

The demon cloak then began to change as the three tails turned into six tails and the demon cloak became bigger and there were bones on the exterior of the demon cloak. The fox head now had a skull, there was a spine with ribs and two extra legs that were made of bones.

The two then grinned, "Let's rock!"

The two then vanished and appeared behind Smaug, " **That won't work on me. Karyu no Hoko** " Smaug released another set of large flames on the two when they vanished again, _**How are they faster than me?**_

"Oodama Rasengan!" They crashed the large ball on Smaug's back as the dragon then coughed blood from his mouth. They then created many chakra hands which then held Smaug. The dragon struggled to get out but couldn't.

The pair landed on the exposed belly of Smaug and smiled, "Do you-" " **Never!** " Smaug yelled as the two were shaking their hands, "Man that destroyed my ears." They then made multiple clones and each of them had an Oodama Rasengan with them.

"Take this. Choodama Rasen Tarengan" The Rasengan transformed into multiple bigger Rasengans and simultaneously struck Smaug making him groan in pain, "We're not done."

They both had a Rasengan in both hands but what made it unique was the multiple mini Rasengans that were orbiting around it, "Try this on, Planetary Rasengan!" They crashed it into Smaug which cause a giant wave-like fortex on impact that made the dragon crash hard to the ground that caused the area to shake violently.

Thor sighed, "Their ruckus is going to wake up the Frost Giants." He was hearing shouting from a distance, "Tch. They're here I hope Naruto and Tayuya finish this quickly."

He then flew to where the direction of the shouting was, while Naruto and Tayuya were celebrating but it was silenced as Smaug was getting back up. His face mouth had blood on it and his left eye was closed along with a bruised belly.

" **That was a good fight. But now I am not in the mood for eating-** " The area then shook even more violently as lightning was striking the very land where Smaug was. Naruto and Tayuya were now prepared for another showdown.

Suddenly a huge light shone across the land, it even reached Thor who was five miles away, "Oh no..." He then dodged a strike from a frost giant and countered with his hammer sending the giant down, _I have to get there soon._

Out of the light had Smaug who instead of having black scales had white. He then smiled, " **It's been a long time I haven't used this. This mortal is my last form called Dragon Force. It makes my flames and me stronger and faster tenfold. Now is your turn to die as I have reached power levels of nine thousand!** "

They both smirked, "Well we're not scared of you. Give us your best shot." Smaug then gave a toothy grin as he vanished in front of their eyes, ' _Do you see him shithead?_ ' Naruto shook his head, ' _I don't but I have a bad feeling about this._ '

" **Karyu no Tekken!** " The dragon then punched the two with his fiery fist but the duo blocked the hit and was pushed backwards. Smaug then reappeared behind them " **Karyu no Saiga!** " the dragon then swiped them with his claw making them go forward.

Smaug then appeared appeared in front of them, " **Karyu no Enchu!** " He then had a stream of fire on his right elbow which propelled him towards the two and, " **Hoko.** " He then released fire that made them go upwards to the sky.

" **This is the final attack.** " His right hand had his regular red flames but his left hand had black flames. He then appeared in front of Naruto and Tayuya, " **Ryujin no Koen!** " Smaug brought the two flames together which then made a highly destructive blast as the land became nothing but white light.

Far away from the fight, Thor was still fighting the frost giants when the battle stopped as they all noticed a red and a black flame combine and produced an explosion, "Balls!" The explosion reached Thor's area and blew him away, _You are going to pay for this, Naruto, Tayuya!_

Back to where Smaug was, the dragon was happy with his handiwork as he saw that the area was now gone except for the river which transported Naruto and Tayuya to the land, " **Such marvelous destruction and I can't believe that I still got it.** "

"We're still here dumbass!" Smaug's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard the two voices, he then looked behind him only to see them breathing and well alive. " **How-** " Naruto then gave a peace sign and a grin, "Because we're awesome!"

Smaug then charged towards them, " **Face my ultimate attack!** " His entire body then ignited into flames as he head butted Naruto and Tayuya again.

" **Shiranui Gata!** " The two teens spewed a lot of blood as the dragon then smiled but they poofed from existence, "Cho Mini Bijudama!" The two crashed the miniature ball to the back of Smaug who roared in pain, " **Why, why have you beaten me?** "

"Because our power level is over 9000!" Naruto and Tayuya drove Smaug into the ground which made the ball explode into a black color which leveled the area.

When the explosion cleared, Naruto and Tayuya both got out of the demon cloak after that they were wobbling as they were exhausted, "We did it-" Tayuya then fell down, "Tayu-" Naruto then fell down.

Thor arrived at the scene and looked at the devastation, _If these two can cause such destruction like this, I'm afraid what will happen when they get older._

He then carried Naruto and Tayuya as he dove into the water and arrived at his home. The thunder god quickly placed them in bed and couldn't help but smile as Tayuya instantly hugged Naruto like a teddy bear and started drooling on his arm.

"You have done a great job."

Naruto then slowly opened his eyes as he groaned but then noticed that his body was being squeezed. He then looked to his right to see a sleeping Tayuya who was still grabbing his body like a teddy bear and drooling on his arm.

He didn't know why but he kinda found it cute to see this side of Tayuya as he then moved her arm slowly as she muttered, "Stay with me shithead." This made the boy blush as he then got out of her grasp and was about to stand up, "You're so warm, shithead. I like that."

The statement almost made Naruto have a nose bleed as he left and Tayuya was still sleeping. He then checked his arm that had drool on it, _I can always clean it anyway._

He then went outside and found Thor who was topless again chopping wood. The blonde god noticed Naruto was awake, "Hey Naruto how was your sleep?"

Naruto nodded, "It was good, Thor-sensei. I still can't believe that Tayuya and I beat Smaug." " **Who beat who?** " Naruto then slowly looked up in horror to see Smaug looking down on him, " **I think we should clear things up and have a rematch.** "

Naruto then ran to Thor and hid behind his back, "Th- thor- sensei, why's he here?!" SMaug then smiled and moved closer to Thor and Naruto, " **Well obviously I'm here to finish what we started so-** " He then licked his lips, " **-I hope you have no regrets.** "

Naruto started crying, "No! I don't want to die. I'm still a virgin. I haven't even kissed a girl." Thor sighed, "Have you had your fun?" Smaug gave a grin, " **Most likely. Now-** "

He then laid down, " **Let's talk.** " Naruto was clueless, "Huh?" He then looked at Thor and then back to Smaug, "You're not gonna eat me." " **Nope. Unless you want me to.** " The boy then broke down, "No, please, no!"

Smaug started laughing at the boy's misery while Thor face palmed, _I don't understand why Naruto can be so smart in a minute to turn into a dumbass._

He then motioned Naruto to sit down next to him as the blonde quickly sat down, "Now Naruto the reason why Smaug is here is because since you and Tayuya beat him last week-" "Huh? What do you mean last week? The fight was only yesterday." Naruto said.

" **What the thunder god is trying to say is that you were unconscious for a week after our incredible battle. I am here to talk to you about being your summon since that was part of the agreement so I have been here waiting while you were sleeping with your mate.** "

Naruto blushed at the suggestion of mate, "Tayuya is just a friend!" Smaug just snorted at Naruto's answer while Thor sighed again, "Anyways Naruto I wanted to know how did you beat Smaug?"

Smaug nodded in agreement, " **That is something I also wanted to know.** " Naruto scratched the back of his head while sheepishly laughing, "Um, promise me you won't get mad." Smaug nodded again, " **I am not as childish as you boy.** "

"So after we summoned Gamabunta on your head-" "That was an impressive tactic." Smaug retorted, " **That frog will be toast if I see him again.** "

"-anyway you then went into your form called Dragon Force and then you hit us with that first explosion. The reason why that didn't hit us was-" Thor smiled, "You had Tayuya do a genjutsu on Smaug to believe that you were still there when he combined his two flames."

Naruto nodded as Smaug stood up with an angry glare, " **How dare you use sorcery on me boy?** " Thor then sternly said, "Smaug. Calm down!"

Smaug then mumbled as he then laid down, " **Continue boy.** " Naruto gulped, "So after that explosion you then decided to use your ultimate attack but I made a kage bunshin of us and when you hit it we used the Bijudama to finish you off."

Thor started clapping, "Bravo Naruto, you and Tayuya have shown vast improvement and we shall continue on training." Smaug then got up and pulled his face close to Naruto as the boy was overwhelmed with fear of being eaten.

" **I hate to admit this boy but-** " He then stood up and bowed to Naruto, " **-you outsmarted me, created a good strategy and worse of all you beat me fair and square. I look forward to working with you.** "

Naruto also bowed, "I am also looking forward for you to be my summon but-" He then sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I can't."

" **What do you mean-** " Thor shot a look on Smaug which made the dragon be quiet, "Naruto is it because you are still with the frogs." Naruto nodded.

"No problem we will have Tayuya be your summoner Smaug." The dragon nodded, " **She is worthy as she placed me in an illusion and dumped the toad on my head. I will work with her.** "

"Speaking of Tayuya." Thor smiled as the red head was now awake and rubbing her eyes as she was still groggy, "Shit-head-where- are-" She then stopped as she looked at what was in front of her. She saw Smaug who had a grin on her.

She instantly went to Naruto in speeds that could rival the Hiraishin, "Shithead, what the fuck is he doing here?" Naruto smiled, "He's here to be your summon, Tayuya! Isn't that great!"

Tayuya then was frozen in fear until Smaug bowed in front of her, " **I look forward to our partnership, girl.** " Tayuya then said, "Yeah. Me too."

Smaug got up and smiled, " **Well if you'll excuse me I have to get going.** " Smaug then vanished leaving the teens stunned as Thor coughed to get their attention, "Now, since you are awake, three thousand pushups and situps."

"NANI?!" Thor then smiled, "Come on quit acting like babies and train. Go."

The two then mumbled on how much of a slave driver Thor was as he continued to laugh.

Three months later

Training had been going wonderful as Naruto and Tayuya had improved. Their chakra levels were now of Kage with the large reserves and the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto and Tayuya have been training with the Kyuubi's chakra and can handle up to six tails and one Mini Bijudama without passing out after.

Tayuya also had trained with Smaug as she was curious about something; _I think they will really reach the goal that my son had wanted._ Thor smiled as he then called the two, "Naruto, Tayuya. I have to show you something."

Naruto and Tayuya appeared in front of Thor, "What you got Thor-sensei?" He couldn't help but smile as Naruto was 4'10 but now was about 5'4 and Tayuya was now 5'3. He had trained them hard as there were no more signs of baby fat and the both of them would shall you say have very beautiful bodies.

Thor then handed to the two of them one paper. "Um, Thor-sensei, what is this?" Naruto said, "That Naruto is called chakra paper. Just hold it with both of your hands and apply a little chakra into it. Then I will find out what is your chakra nature. Now do it."

Naruto then held the paper in his hands as it sliced into two and Tayuya's paper became ash. "Ok Naruto you have wind and Tayuya you have fire." "That's awesome." Naruto celebrated, "Sweet." Tayuya said.

"Now I am going to train Naruto for his wind chakra while Tayuya it would be best to get your chakra training from Smaug." "Why him?" Thor smiled, "Hm... I don't know maybe because he's a fire breathing dragon and talk to him about dragon slayers and ask him to teach you the ways."

Tayuya nodded, "I'll go to him now." She then dove into the water as Naruto smiled, "So how am I going to learn this wind chakra." Thor then got a leaf and gave it to Naruto, "Now I want you to cut that leaf in half with your chakra."

Naruto nodded as he held out to the leaf he then released his chakra as the leaf was cut in half simultaneously, "Good now we move on to this-" He gave him a small rock, "Now your chakra control has improved but it's still not good. So we are going to use the wind chakra exercises to make your overall control better, understand."

Naruto nodded again, "Now there is a lot of rocks behind me that range in different sizes. Once you're done with cutting it in half, move on to the next until you reach the biggest and then go to me for the last."

"But how-" "Naruto, you can use the kage bunshin to help you." Naruto face palmed himself, "I am such an idiot!" Thor then laughed, "Get to work."

He then went towards the house but stopped to look back to see Naruto struggle to get it right and then rejoice as he got it right and then moved on to the other rocks and kept on repeating the cycle.

Thor couldn't help but smile; _He will be the strongest shinobi that I will ever know._

Tayuya on the other hand had just arrived inside Smaug's home as the dragon then woke up from his slumber and saw his summoner, " **Ah, Tayuya, what is that you want.** " "Thor-sensei told me that I should go to you to help with my fire chakra."

Smaug just snorted, " **And why would I help you with human things, go back to the god of thunder for that, now-** " Tayuya then said, "He also said to teach me the ways of the dragon slayers."

Smaug's eyes widened in surprise for a second but was now filled with excitement, " **You never cease to surprise me Tayuya. Maybe you should change Naruto's title to yours.** " Tayuya then shouted, "Fuck no!"

Smaug then laughed, "Ok I will teach you the ways of the dragon slayer." Tayuya had joy in her eyes, "Th-" " **But only if you do something for me.** " Tayuya then said, "I knew you had some other plan, what is it?"

" **I want you to massage my body.** " Tayuya shrieked, "EXCUSE ME!" Smaug gave a toothy grin, " **Well you see the nights and days get so long and I often need relaxation. But I cannot reach my other parts of my body maybe if there-** "

"I get it. I get it. I'll do it, fucker. Just teach me about the dragon slayers.".

Smaug gave another grin, " **Gladly. Now this is a long tale so I think it is best for you to sit down.** "

Tayuya then sat down, " **Good now I have to tell you how the dragon slayers were formed. You see after I fought Thor in the frost giant wars. His home of Asgard became very frightened of dragons. I along with my brothers became the terror of the nine realms. For we could not be stopped with normal weapons, Asgard tried to find ways to get rid of us. But every time they did, it did not work.** "

"Wait how come there was no dragons in our place." Smaug then said, " **Well your lands were very boring so no dragon was interested in going there. Although I remember one of the minor dragons going there accidentally.** " Tayuya was now interested, "Really, what happened?"

Smaug then said, " **I don't know. Back to the story, we were invincible and planned to actually destroy Asgard but a formidable foe stopped us.** " Tayuya then said, "Was it the dragon slayers?" Smaug shook his head, " **It was one of us.** "

"What do you mean?" Smaug sighed, " **One of the dragons decided to help the humans in the hopes for universal peace and taught some humans how to fight us. That also included breathing our fire, using our claws and having the same armor.** "

"So you guys were totally destroyed after that." Smaug grinned, " **Nope. No matter who or how many warriors Asgard sent they still couldn't even beat one of us. Later we captured the traitor and killed him but that was a mistake.** "

"Why?" Smaug sighed, " **We didn't realize that our traitorous brother had a child who he took care of. Now you see that child saw our dying brother and he asked the child to bathe in his blood.** "

"Ew! What the fuck kind of sick person would fucking do that?!" Smaug nodded, " **Exactly but when the child did it he unlocked the door to our demise. You see as soon as he had the blood of a dragon in his veins he unlocked the gift of Dragon Force.** "

" **He then slaughtered every dragon he came across and bathed in their blood. He was celebrated by Asgard as one of the supreme warriors and was called E.N.D. He then decided to kill the last dragon that almost destroyed the god of thunder.** "

"That was you." Smaug nodded, " **We did have a battle but in the end I killed him.** " "How? I mean he killed almost all the dragons with your moves." Smaug gave another grin, " **Well Tayuya when we killed our traitorous brother, I decided to use what our brother taught the humans and soon my attacks became stronger. So when E.N.D showed up, I crushed him.** "

Tayuya nodded, "So how are you going to train me..." Her face then showed horror, "You're not gonna make me bathe in your blood, right!" Smaug shook his head as she had a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

" **The easiest way of gaining the techniques of dragon slayers is to mimic our moves. Since you have fire based chakra, I guess it would be easier. Now for the first step you will have to catch my fire with your bare hands and then without sustaining damage hit me. Got it now let's do this.** "

Tayuya then smiled, "I'm ready. Give me your best." Smaug then released fire from his mouth, _Come on just use chakra and direct it to your hands._ The fire then got closer as Tayuya then grabbed the fire as she closed her eyes.

Instead of what she predicted as a burning sensation she felt nothing but a warm sensation on her hands. She opened her eyes and found that her hands were on fire but it wasn't hurting her. She actually had done it she was holding Smaug's fire.

"YATTA!" She started jumping around in celebration as she did it in one try, "I fucking did it! I'm the best! I'm the best!"

Smaug was definitely shocked even E.N.D took months to do this exercise and Tayuya got it on her first try, _This is definitely interesting._ He then coughed to get her attention and stop her from celebrating, " **Ahem. You forgot something.** "

"Oh yeah!" She then lunged at Smaug's belly, "Eat shit Smaug!" She then landed a fist on the dragon but he didn't react at all. " **That was a hit. I didn't feel anything at all.** " _Looks like she has what it takes to use a dragon slaying technique but she doesn't have the power to do damage._

" **Excellent work but you need to hit me. Again.** " He then released fire from his mouth.

One week later

Naruto and Tayuya were now staring at each other in the middle of the land of Thor's place as Smaug and the thunder god were watching.

" **So what did you teach Naruto?** " Thor drank another cup of ale, "Well I taught him how to control his chakra better and he learned some useful stuff. How was Tayuya in the art of dragon slaying?" Smaug then had a serious face, " **She learned all of it in three days without clones.** "

Thor almost spat out his drink, _I knew Tayuya was a genius but this takes it to a whole new level._

"You ready shithead." Naruto grinned, "Give me all that you got, Tayuya!" She then had an evil smile, "Loser has to do the others and his workout." Naruto grimaced, "Ouch, you're on."

Tayuya then started landing kicks on Naruto which the blonde dodged and countered with a spinning wheel kick which even if blocked by Tayuya's arm made her fly.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto then created about a hundred Naruto clones and Tayuya smiled, "You can play it that way, shithead. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Tayuya created the same number of clones and all of the clones started fighting each other.

Meanwhile the real Tayuya then had fire on her hand, "Karyu no Tekken." She then tried to land a punch on Naruto but he dodged, "Fuuton: Rasengan." He tried to slam the ball to Tayuya but she grabbed his arm and then took a big breath.

 _She wouldn't._ "Karyu no Hoko." She then released fire from her mouth which Naruto dodged but singed his hair and his shirt was burning. He then threw away his shirt which showed his physique ( **AN: Like Levi's physique in Shingeki no Kyojin you know the buff body but kinda lean. It's hard to explain.** ) and made Tayuya blush deeply, "Keep your goddamn shirt on shithead. Are you trying to be a fucking nudist?!"

Naruto then shouted, "Who's the one who burnt my shirt?!" Tayuya shouted also,"Why did you dodge?!" The two then butted heads again as Thor told Smaug, "Hormones." Smaug shook his head, "A lover's quarrel."

Both teachers nodded as the fight continued as they matched blow to blow and the match so far was even. "Karyu no Hoko." She breathed fire as Naruto dodged it and was on top of her, "Fuuton: Daitonpa" Naruto then released the collected air that was in his lungs, "Karyu no Koen." Tayuya ignited both of her hands as she brought them together. The two jutsus created a fiery explosion.

The two teens had smudges of the explosion but still didn't have any significant damage, "You sure got stronger, Tayuya. I still can't beat you." The blonde panted as the red head also panted, "Well I'm afraid to admit that you also got strong shithead."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto then created twenty clones as they were molding chakra to a Rasengan and the screeching of the fuuton chakra was evident, "Thanks now here comes a new technique that I learned."

Her hands then ignited, "Don't come crying to me if it doesn't work." Naruto's clones then surrounded Tayuya, "Fuuton: Rasen Tarengan!" The Naruto clones smashed the jutsu on Tayuya who just smiled, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin!"

She then swiped her arms in a circular fashion as it created a powerful torrent of flames which destroyed the clones and the technique altogether. _Shit._ She then noticed the real Naruto who had just waited at the right time for her technique to dispel with a Rasengan in hand.

She then created a Rasengan in her hand but it wasn't complete, _Come on! Just work!_ Something happened as Thor and Smaug stood up at the huge burst of power and looked at Tayuya's incomplete Rasengan.

The Rasengan turned yellow as it then had four razor sharp discs around it and the ball of chakra turned into a disc. " **Kit throw it to the ground now!** " Tayuya then cursed as she threw it to the ground and Naruto stopped his advance when he saw the whole place get cut in half.

Thor and Smaug were shocked, " **Tell me thunder god did Tayuya learn Naruto's technique.** " Thor just shook his head, "No it was an incomplete Rasengan but what the hell was that. It sliced the entire place in two."

Tayuya ws also shocked on how she was able to do that while Naruto gulped, _If that thing hit me-_

"That was amazing, Tayuya." He then hugged her, "What was that?" She just slowly shook her head, "I don't know shithead. I think I created something cool and get off me."

He then released the hug as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Sorry. Got too excited."

Thor and Smaug then went to the two, "Tayuya we need to talk about that technique but first sit down the both of you."

The two teens both sat down, " **Now I must say the both of you have once again exceeded all expectations and made an incredible spar. Tayuya, I'm impressed that you were able to perfect the secret arts and Naruto you have become more powerful than before.** "

Both teens blushed at the compliment and Tayuya asked, "Ne, Thor-sensei, who would have won?" Thor then thought about it, "Well let's see you both were very evenly matched until the end. I would say Naruto won if he had hit that Rasengan a little faster but you would have won if you hit Naruto with that new technique. By the way what on earth did you create Tayuya."

"I honestly don't know." Smaug grinned, " **Whatever it was that technique is very fearsome as it split this place in two. So I'm thinking of calling it the Kienzan (Destructo Disc) since it is very destructive.** "

Tayuya nodded but then heard Kurama talk, " **Kit, we need to talk.** " "Ok, wait sensei, I have to talk to Kurama."

Smaug then nodded as Tayuya went into her own mindscape and found Kurama, " **I am sure that you have questions regarding the technique that you almost used against Naruto.** "

Tayuya nodded, "What in fucking hell was that?!" Kurama then explained, " **Kit I can say that you have created a very deadly jutsu. Since it has the Rasengan as its base, it is already powerful. I can confidently say that this technique can slice through anything.** "

"That's just freaking awesome! But how did I make this?" Kurama gave a toothy grin, " **Kit you added so many things into this one technique. First you have the Rasengan next is Smaug's training of yours in dragon slaying.** "

"How did that work?" Kurama gave an earnest smile which scared Tayuya, " **You can summon fire without saying anything. That is already the highest form of nature manipulation and how you used the dragon's attacks was shape you then combined it with my chakra thus making it yellow and destructive. That is how you got this attack.** "

Tayuya was shocked, "I'm guessing there is a drawback." Kurama nodded, " **You need to take time to get the full form of that and look at what a quarter of the technique did to Thor's land. All in all kit I'm impressed and proud of you.** "

Tayuya smiled as it wasn't everyday you would get compliments from Kurama as she was about to go she heard Kurama say one last thing, " **I hate to admit this but tell Smaug I like the name for the newly created jutsu that you made and remember kit. It is a kinjutsu so take it easy.** "

Tayuya then escaped from the mindscape, "So this might shock you guys but Kurama had a true smile and this not a sadist one but actually a true one when I created the technique." This shocked everyone as they remember Kurama's personality and it is very uncommon for him to do that.

"So Tayuya did Kurama tell you how to do that very cool jutsu." Tayuya nodded to what Naruto said, "He said that it was a kinjutsu and that it combined the Rasengan along with fire nature manipulation and shape manipulation. He also said that it can slice through anything and-" The three then listened in anticipation, "What?"

"He likes what Smaug gave so the name for my created jutsu will be the Kienzan." Smaug then laughed and started to celebrate, "Ha I win!"

All three then sweat dropped as Thor spoke first, "You two are dismissed." The two teens nodded as they both shunshined and then decided to play as Thor couldn't help but smile.

" **They really remind me of the two other people who were here.** " Thor nodded as suddenly Mazo appeared beside him, "Thor-sama I have brought what you ask."

He then handed Thor a scroll, "Good job Mazo. I will call you when I need you again." Mazo then saluted as he shunshined out of there.

" **What is in that scroll?** " Thor then replied, "Why it is a mission?" " **For who?** " He then pointed to the two who were now fighting again as the dragon grinned, " **Are you sure that this will help them become better shinobi?** "

Thor then drank from his cup again, "Why whatever do you mean?" Smaug then had a sly grin, " **Oh I don't know maybe make the two get more comfortable with each other.** "

Thor then laughed, "Yup I could do that but this is a mission to capture a certain individual." " **How tough?** " Thor then said in a serious tone, "The Demon Wars."

Smaug then grinned, " **Are they going after the father?** " Thor shook his head, " **And I don't see why this is going to be that difficult.** "

"It's the child." " **And what's so special about him.** " Thor then laughed, "Well he inherited his father's swords and mastered... all of them."

" **My this is certainly interesting. Is there a reward for this?** " Thor nodded his head, "About I say 850,000 ryo. Alive to any of the ninja villages." " **You just want to get money.** "

Thor drank from his cup again, "As you can see we are running out of supplies and it is hard to feed two voracious animals, you know." Smaug then laughed as Thor ignored him "Now I have to call on my students."

" **I'll do it.** " Smuag then blew fire to the two teens as they dodged, "What the fuck was that for, sensei?!"

" **The thunder god has a gift for you.** " The two then instantly went to Thor with eyes of excitement as they both simultaneously said, "What is it?! What is it?!" _By the nine realms it's amazing how the two of them never realize that they are alike._

"I am giving you a mission." The two then celebrated, "Fucking finally, we're getting out of this place shithead!" "I know this is amazing, Tayuya!" He then cleared his throat which made the two stop.

"Your mission is of what you shinobis call S rank." Naruto and Tayuya's eyes both widened in surprise, "You need to capture alive an S rank missing nin named Demon and be on high alert. He was last located on the border of Demon Country and Kemurikagure in one of the villages. You are to bring him to Kemurikagure where you will be rewarded."

They both nodded as Naruto spoke first, "So when are we going" "Now. Pack up and in a few minutes Mazo will pick you up and you'll enter one of the portals to Kemurikagure from there go to the village where Mazo will tell you and then you're on your own. Now move."

The two then nodded as they shunshined into the house as Thor told Smaug, "I have a feeling that this will be a good thing." Smaug just shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his own jar of ale and started drinking.

A village was burning to the ground as a man was crawling away, "You'll never get-" He was then silenced as a huge five foot long blade just stabbed him in the chest. The sword was then pulled out as it reverted to a rusty kathana with a nicked blade a torn hilt-wrap.

"That's right you'll never get away from me."

A man in his early thirties as he had curly black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black robe. He was resting on top of a tree, "Are you done yet?"

"Urusai. I'm tired, I'll go to sleep." A teen about eighteen years of age. He had long black hair, golden eyes and claws on his fingers. His dog ears were twitching as he tried to hear something. Hewas wearing a red robe with three swords, "Are you sure you're not going back? I mean doesn't your village care for you."

"Maa, maa, they still don't know it's a Kage Bunshin and I heard that you are now S rank and a lot of shinobis will try to capture you."

The teen then smiled as he looked towards the setting sun, "I wonder who will be the next one who will challenge me and Tessaiga."

Hinata's POV

It's been three months since Naruto-kun disappeared and the village has changed. Aside from the weekly celebrations made by the civilians to celebrate that Naruto-kun was gone and that Sasuke was back and that he was still alive.

Meanwhile everyone in the Rookie 8 was just carrying on their daily day. Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun were just together. Sakura-chan was with Sasuke everyday as Sasuke was still on probation and he was now a chuunin since the council gave him that.

I was just with my team and training with Neji-niisan to become stronger so that one day I will return Naruto-kun back to Konoha.

"Hinata-sama, Kurenai-san is here and is waiting for you at the main gate." I just nodded to him, "Thank you Neji-niisan, I will meet her there." I said as he bowed, "Hinata-sama, do you still miss him?"

I sadly nodded as Neji niisan left and I got up and walked all the way to the main gate of the Hyuga Residence. I then saw Kurenai-sensei smile at me when I arrived, "Kurenai-sensei, I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

She smiled at the response, "Not really Hinata but we have to go. Hokage-sama has called us on a mission." I just nodded and started walking with her, "Hinata, are you ok?"

I nodded, "I am getting better but it just hurts to know that we were so close to getting him back." Kurenai-sensei, "I think the one who got hit the most was Kakashi."

I was now interested, "Why?" Kurenai-sensei just shrugged her shoulders, "He's always there at the Hokage Monument every day and won't come back down."

She sighed, "I heard that Tsunade-sama got four anbu that bring Kakashi back home." This was really bad as Kakashi-sensei felt guilty for two reasons. He believed that it was his fault that Sasuke left and that he couldn't reach Naruto.

 _Flashback no Jutsu (This will be told in third person)_

"Kakashi-sensei I see two signatures ahead!" Kakashi nodded, "Everyone run faster, we have to reach Naruto." The other rookies nodded in agreement and ran even faster.

Hinata was still using her byakugan, _There's someone on Naruto's back and what is that hole?_ She then saw them disappear as soon as they entered the hole, _They're gone._

She then stopped as the whole Naruto retrieval squad noticed this and stopped. "What's wrong Hinata?" Kakashi asked, "Na- Naruto's gone."

This statement made the whole squad stop dead in their tracks as Kakashi dropped to his knees as he then started punching the ground, _I'm sorry I failed you sensei, Kushina-san!_

 _Flashback no Jutsu End (Now back to Hinata's POV)_

"Hinata let's go, Kiba and Shino are probably waiting for us at the Hokage's office." She then decided to jump on the rooftops and I followed suit.

We both then reached Hokage-sama's office as I saw Kiba and Shino greet us, "Hey you're finally here, Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan." Kiba said while Shino just nodded and me and Kurenai-sensei also nodded.

Tsunade-sama was sitting in her chair as she cleared her throat, "You will be on an escort mission that is B rank. You are to escort the high priestess of Demon Country from her home to Kemurikagure, understand."

All four of us nodded, "Ok you may go but I need to talk to Hinata for a bit." I saw my team look at me with worry, "It's alright guys, and I'll see you at the gate soon." They then reluctantly left as I was alone with Hokage-sama.

"Hokage-sama I-" She interrupted me with a smile, "You can call me Tsunade."

"Um- Tsunade-sama is there something you need for me." Tsunade-sama simply nodded, "During this trip to Demon Country to Kemurikagure I want you to do something for me."

"And that is?"

She sighed, "I want you to find Naruto for me." My eyes widened as I asked, "Why me? I mean you can get Sakura-chan or Sasuke or even Kakashi but why me."

"Because Hinata as you can see Sakura is still blindly following the Uchiha and he is not allowed to leave the village yet. For Kakashi well he is still a depressed wreck, so the only one who I can see is you. The reason for that is you're one of the few people who actually talk to him and who he is nice to. So please I beg of you Hinata, can you do this for me?"

I saw her eyes as it was also filled with sadness, "I'll do it. I'll try my hardest to find him, Tsunade-sama."

She formed a soft smile, "Ok, Hinata, you're dismissed." I then nodded, "Hai."

I shunshined out of her office, _Naruto-kun, I swear I will find you._

 **AN: That ends for this chapter now if you are awesome you damn punch the fucking favorite, follow, and review. Special thanks again to Lockdown00 for his ideas on the new OC the one with the Tessaiga.**

 **If anyone is asking on where the Akatsuki is, hold your horses this is a journey for Naruto and Tayuya to get stronger before facing the Akatsuki.**

 **I can't say how happy I am with this story so thank you but I would like for you the readers to vote for something. This part 1 of my true line of stories in a sense where I change the story on how I write about a pairing like the one I created for NaruTayu. Now because of the support of this story, I think I'm also going to do other pairings so here are the choices. Just PM or place it on a review which ones you want to see.**

 **Naruto x Temari**

 **Naruto x Anko**

 **Naruto x Konan**

 **Naruto x Kurotsuchi**

 **Also I have very unique plans for these pairings that I hope will make future readers that want to pick up the pen to write about. That is all for now. BYE BYE!**

 **On the next chapter**

" **Guess we have no choice, no perverted stuff, ok."**

" **So you will be fighting me, well you won't last long."**

" **Saito!"**

" **I'm pregnant."**


	7. A Battle Between Demons Part 1

**AN: Hey guys I'm back and I will tell you that there are two arcs before the Akatsuki, and don't worry these won't be fillers because they will be important for the future. I will make this clear, if you see the relationship now of Naruto and Tayuya. Think that they have been very close with each other for three months and with everything that has happened in the previous chapters.**

 **Thank you to the ones who reviewed and gave their voices out, I will explain more of this at the end. But first, I must answer my reviews.**

 **Tsukoblue: You're back and thank you! I will explain later at the end.**

 **Generation Zero: Thank you for telling me your opinion. I will explain also in the end.**

 **megatronus89: Thank you for saying what you want. I won't add Temari into this story as a love interest for Naruto. Maybe in a different one.**

 **The Sith'ari: Me too because those pairings deserve more stories.**

 **Gemini-Spark: Because I am sick and tired of Naruto being the strongest character and Tayuya is pretty badass in the stories I love of NaruTayu. If you don't like Tayuya being strong deal with it.**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX: Nope but I love your fabulous name.**

 **Cullinto: Thank you for suggesting.**

 **DARK LORD PEIN: True and thank you for suggesting this.**

 **Sith Raven's Shadow: So you're back and I guess you didn't learn your lesson. I don't care I said my part just leave your bad grammar out of this you 9 year old fat trololol.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your suggestion and I think your comment is the best. I don't know if you'll ever read this again so I just wanted to say thanks about everyone loving the story and honestly I don't know about making a harem story. Reason is I hate harems because they are only used as fan service or fap material so there isn't a lot of love because there's too many girls. I can do up to 4 girls but after that no. So I'm thinking.**

"Ne, shithead." Naruto looked at Tayuya as they were sitting next to each other and waiting for Mazo to arrive, "Yah."

"Do you think this guy will be really strong?" Tayuya said with excitement in her eyes, "Hmm, I don't know the last guy I fought that was that rank was probably Itachi and Kisame."

Her eyes widened in surprise, _Actually I don't think I should be surprised anymore by shithead. 'Hey!' 'It's the fucking truth anyway.'_

She then sighed, "Did you beat them?" Naruto shook his head, "Nope Ero-sennin scared them off."

"Hey Tayuya do you think I can do the Kienzan?" She actually thought about it, _Hey Kurama do you think shithead can do it?_

" **Even if it is a kinjutsu I think that Naruto can learn it but it won't be as strong as yours.** " Tayuya then told Naruto, "You can but it won't be as awesome as mine."

Naruto felt sad at that moment but then got out of it, "Have you finished the Rasengan?" Tayuya then nodded as she created a Kage Bunshin and it molded chakra into Tayuya's hand and created a Rasengan.

He then smiled, "You did great." "Shut up, you finished this in a week, this thing took me three months." "But at least you're able to do it."

Suddenly Mazo appeared in front of them as he dropped to one knee, "Tayuya-san, Naruto-san, are you guys ready?"

Both teens nodded and Naruto spoke first, "Stand up Mazo, you don't need to bow down to us." Mazo then stood up, "I apologize, now shall we go."

Both teens nodded as they followed Mazo out of the house and found both of their senseis shedding anime tears and waving goodbye as they both said, "We will miss you both and be safe." Both teens sweat dropped as Tayuya said, "Yeah, yeah, we'll kinda miss you too, you fuckers."

Naruto and Tayuya both disappeared with Mazo as Thor had an evil smile on which did not go unnoticed by Smaug, " **You didn't.** " Thor nodded as Smaug also said, " **Well this will be interesting and by the way when they realize what you did, I only pray for your well being.** "

Thor laughed as he drank his cup of ale, "I'm out." He then looked at Smaug, " **What are you looking at me for, drunk. Get your ass up and get your ale from the nearest village which I believe is where Naruto is. You can buy your supply there. I'm going.** "

Smaug then disappeared as Thor got up, "Looks like I'm going to Konoha."

Tayuya and Naruto went through the portal and were now in a new place. What Thor didn't say was that Kemurikagure was really huge and the village looked like it was huge. ( **AN: It looks like the version of djghostwriter18 and his beautiful story of Kaibunkage.** )

They also noticed that the sun is setting and it probably is going to be night time soon.

Mazo then arrived next to them, "So here's the plan." He gave Naruto a map and the blonde opened it as Tayuya also looked at the map. The map showed a detailed map on how to get to the village from Kemurikagure.

"Wow this map is very nice. Who made it Mazo?" Mazo blushed under his mask, "It was my wife." "Oh, tell her she makes nice maps." Mazo then nodded, "Yes, Naruto-san."

"Anyways Naruto-san and Tayuya-san, here's the plan. I have made a seal in the area where the target is so all you have to do is use the snake seal to get there." Tayuya then said, "Then what are we doing, let's kick this guy's ass."

"Yes you could Tayuya-san but the problem is that Demon is very hard to find at this kind of time and we'll be easier to find in the morning." Both teens nodded and Naruto said, "So what are we going to do for the meantime."

"You are to go to a hotel and stay there for the night. Thor-sama reserved a room for you because he said that it was a gift for the both of you." Naruto and Tayuya were suspicious of their sensei, _I don't trust him, he could be a perverted sensei?_

A white haired sannin then sneezed from the top of a branch of a tree while looking at naked women from the hot springs of Konoha, _Hmm. I sense someone called my name. Jiraiya, you old dog, you still got it._

Back to Naruto and Tayuya as Mazo continued, "After staying the night in the hotel. First thing in the morning, you will go to the area where you will capture Demon and then get the reward. Understood."

Both teens nodded, "So this is goodbye." Mazo then disappeared as Tayuya turned around, "Come on shithead, we have to- oof!"

Tayuya then fell down as Naruto instantly got her up, "Are you ok, Tayuya?" "Yeah but if I find the fuc-" She stopped as she looked at the cause of why she fell.

She saw a woman with black hair and blue eyes that were darker than Naruto's. She was of average height and had an average built also fair skin. She was wearing a pink kimono and was very beautiful. The most prominent feature was her face. She had a crescent moon that was facing the left on her forehead and had two blue stripes on her cheek.

"I'm sorry are you hurt?" She then got up and touched Tayuya to make sure she's ok. "Um... I'm fine... thank you." She then sighed and then stood straight, "Where are my manners, my name is Rin and you are."

"I'm Naruto and the one next to me who you knocked over is Tayuya." The red head shyly mumbled hi as she was nervous. Naruto just smiled as he knew Tayuya was not used to this much interaction.

Seeing this she punched him lightly on the shoulder which made the blonde laugh. Meanwhile Rin was just eyeing the two and smiled, "Are you two together?"

The two had the same surprised and flushed expression as Tayuya said first, "Who- who would want to fucking be with him?!" "Are you saying that I'm not good enough for someone to be with me?!" He then said with anger.

"Yes, shithead!" The two then butted heads, "You ready for a fight." "Any fucking time." They then stopped when they heard Rin laugh loudly, "Oh I'm crying just seeing you two."

She then exhaled, "I'm sorry for mistaking you as a couple, it's just that you two are alone and it is the festival of-"

"RIN-CHAN!" A loud shout was heard as Naruto and Tayuya were curious as to who called their new friend as they also saw that she growled and became angry.

"Shit. He's here." Her face then became happy, "It was nice to see you Tayuya, Naruto, but now I have to go." She then started running as she left a cloud of dust in her wake.

"What-" Tayuya was interrupted when a man stopped in front of them, "Did you see a woman here?" Tayuya could only nod as she was stunned by who was in front of her.

He was a very handsome, tall and slender man. He had fair skin with pointy ears and golden eyes, and very long white hair with short bangs. He has a crescent moon facing the right beneath his bangs, two red stripes on each cheek and an additional magenta stripe on each eyelid. He also has three stripes on his wrist. He was wearing a white kimono which had a spiked pauldron covering his left shoulder and red and white cherry blossom design. ( **AN: Just to be clearer he looks like Sessshomaru from Inuyasha.** )

Tayuya didn't know what it was but her face was starting to get more hot just staring at the man and Naruto took a notice of this but couldn't help but feel a pang hit his heart. Naruto's Kurama then grinned, " **Looks like the kit is jealous.** " Tayuya's Kurama also grinned, " **Yup and the kit doesn't know that she has a crush on an older man.** "

"Um, hello, are you there?" The man was waving his hand around Tayuya as she got out of her staring and jumped back a bit in surprise, "Kyah!"

This shocked Naruto to his core, _She never says Kyah. 'Shut the fuck up, shithead!'_

The man then said, "I'm sorry for startling you. My name's Kenshin and you two are." Tayuya tried to speak but Naruto spoke first, "I'm Naruto and this is Tayuya." She just blushed when he started to look at her and Naruto.

"I have to get going, enjoy your evening." He then ran in the direction of where Rin ran.

"Let's go." Naruto said with a bitter tone as Tayuya also followed him, "Wait, shithead."

The two then arrived at the hotel which was called The Lonely Shinobi and it was a basic two story building. _Yup, Thor-sensei is definitely perverted._

They then entered through the front door and saw an elderly woman on the front desk, "Um, hello, I think we reserved a room for the night." The elderly woman then had a smile on her face, "Let me check."

She then pulled a registry book, "Are you Naruto and Tayuya?" The two nodded as the woman smiled, "You are on the second floor and first door to the right."

"Thank you." The elderly woman nodded, "You're welcome dear."

The two then went up the stairs and found the room but when they opened it they were appalled. The room was simple but there was only one bed and both of them didn't feel like sharing it. So they immediately went down and found the old lady still at the desk, "Yes."

"Is there any other rooms?" Naruto said as the lady shook her head, "Sorry dear but all the hotels in the whole village are reserved for the night and you're room is the only one available for you. I'm sorry."

The two teens gloomed as the woman then smiled, "If you'd like we have the hot springs." Tayuya's eyes sparkled at that with happiness which was noticed by Naruto. The blonde then asked, "If I may ask why is everything in this place full."

She then smiled again, "Oh, you two don't know about the festival." The two teens then shook their head, "Well tonight is the Festival of Hearts. It is where couples or soon to be couples join for an evening of love. The main event of it all is to go to the village's lake and send off a lantern as it will go to the sky."

The two teens had their jaws dropped to the floor and were cursing at how much of a pervert their sensei is. They both sighed and went back upstairs, "You could both look around the village at night especially since it's going to be really beautiful."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled as he followed Tayuya into the room as she laid on the bed and groaned, "What the fuck are we going to do now, shithead?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know maybe see this festival."

She then looked at him in utter shock, "What are you thinking? Are you fucking high as a kite?!" He then replied, "I don't see any other option. I mean face it are we going to stay here all day."

Tayuya then said, "Hell yeah." He then smirked, "Can you handle it?" She was resisting saying yes as she did want to see what was going on tonight and she saw Naruto give a foxy grin, "Don't you dare copy Kurama's fucking grin."

She couldn't resist it no longer, "Fine. But what do we wear it's a festival, it's not like we have fucking kimonos lying around here."

There was a knock on the door as Naruto opened it and the old lady gave him a box as he then said thank you as he closed the door, "What's in the box, shithead?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he opened it and then revealed two kimonos. Her mouth was agape, "Who the fuck gave that?"

They both found a note that read, 'I hope you love the kimonos I gave you for the festival. Play it safe.' It showed a chibi Thor giving a peace sign, Tayuya instantly got the note and crushed it in her hand. "I'll fucking crush that pervert."

Naruto started laughing and said, "I'll dress here you can dress in the bathroom. We have to get ready."

Tayuya then ran into the bathroom as Naruto still kept on laughing as she decided to dress up, _Stupid festival._

Naruto had just finished dressing and he found out that he had a blue kimono with an orange sash, _Hmm I wonder what is taking her so long._

The bathroom door opened as his jaw went ajar. Standing right in front of him was Tayuya with a red kimono that really complimented her hair. She had one hand on her shoulder and an annoyed expression, "Would you stop staring at me, shithead."

Naruto then shook his head, "I'm sorry but you really look nice, Tayuya." The red head became flushed at this compliment, "Thanks, you look good too, shithead."

He then smiled as he got Tayuya's hand and they both ran out of the room and into the busy streets of the village where it was alive.

Crowds were flowing through the area where Naruto and Tayuya were. Naruto then got Tayuya's hand, "Don't let go." "Wha-" They both started going through the crowd.

 _Why the fuck is there so many goddamn people?_ One couple then walked in front of Tayuya as she had to let go of Naruto's hand, "Shithead!" She was trying to reach for Naruto and he was also doing the same, "Tayuya!"

They were within fingertips of each other but more people blocked their path and Tayuya was pushed back due to the movement.

She couldn't explain it but flashes of Orochimaru abandoning her just came into her mind, _No, no, no! Why am I thinking of that?_ The flashes became worse as her memories of being abandoned started going through her head she tried to block it out by closing her eyes but it got worse, _Shithead. Help!_

As a tear fell from her eye and it hit the ground. Suddenly something grabbed her and she knew she was being carried. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto having a soft smile on his face as he was carrying her bridal style.

He then jumped out of the crowd and made his way to the rooftop of one of the buildings near the street that they were separated before.

Once they got to the rooftop and Naruto smiled at her, Tayuya punched Naruto in the face making him fall backwards and that made Tayuya on top of him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tayuya spat as she was unaware that she was still crying, "You fucking left me there!" "I didn't-" "Shut the fuck up!" She then raised her voice as her tears came flowing as seeing her past memories was too much for her.

She was going to land another punch but the blonde caught it and he stood up as he wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok." He then kept at this even though she was kicking and punching him multiple times, "Get off me! Get the fuck off me!"

This went on for several minutes until she stopped and Naruto released his arms, "Are you better now?" Tayuya nodded as her face was flushed from crying and the embarrassment of crying in front of Naruto.

"Let's sit here for a while, ok." Naruto then let Tayuya sit down next to him as he waited for her to relax.

After several minutes waiting and both teens looking at the starry night sky, "What happened, Tayuya?" She then sighed, _Better tell him or he'll be annoying as fuck if I don't._

"When we got separated, I don't know some of my memories on when I was abandoned just came flashing and it was too much too handle-" Naruto then placed a hand on her head, "Baka."

She then gained an angry tick on her head, "What?!" Naruto sighed, "Tayuya aren't we friends?" The red head stopped as she began to think about it because they spent so much time together and they did talk to each other a lot.

"I guess but what does this-" Naruto then said, "You don't have to hold in what hurts you." Her eyes widened at Thor's statement, "I mean friends always help friends, they listen to your problems and help you no matter what."

"Tayuya, you're not alone anymore. You got me, Thor-sensei and Smaug-sensei who will always be there for you." Tayuya then smiled as this was a different kind of happiness, "Thanks, shithead. I needed that."

She then stood up, "Let's see the lantern thingy. I'm fucking excited." Naruto only laughed as he also stood up and both teens started running from rooftop to rooftop, "Ne, Tayuya, let's go to that cliff."

Tayuya saw a cliff that was on the outer skirts of the village that protruded upwards, "Sure, shithead."

The two kept on running until they reached the cliff, "Ne, shithead, how did you find me again." He then looked at her, "You should already know the answer, Tayuya. Your hair is too beautiful too miss."

Tayuya just blushed, "Urusai, baka." He then laughed and they soon reached the top of the cliff which had a perfect view of the village including the lake where they could see a lot of people gathering around it.

"Hey look it's going to start, shithead." Tayuya said as she was dragging Naruto to the edge of the cliff to get a better view but he stopped her, "What the hell, shithead?!"

He then kneeled, "Get on." She then went behind Naruto, "I swear shithead if-" She was interrupted when Naruto got her legs and pushed her upwards, "Shithead!" She then landed behind his head, "Relax you get a better view with this."

Tayuya then realized that Naruto was right. Now that she was on Naruto's shoulders she could almost see everything and that made her smile but then she looked at Naruto and he smiled, "Don't worry I can still see."

Her voice couldn't contain it anymore and she didn't care if she sounded like a kid, "It's starting shithead! It's starting!" Naruto really put on a smile as he saw Tayuya's excitement.

( **AN: OST- Lights by the Movie Soundtrack Tangled and I love this song. Just listen to the song and you'll understand this scene.** )

The main event had started as couples and other people lighted their lanterns and let it go on the lake. The lanterns floated across the lake and then slowly rose up creating a beautiful luminescence around the whole place.

Tayuya loved every second that was happening from the start when the lanterns were lightened until now. She didn't know why she was acting like a kid but this was amazing.

Meanwhile Naruto just smiled, _She really looks different when she's like this._

The lanterns were now at the level where Naruto and Tayuya were. Tayuya's eyes were fixated at the lanterns as she just stared in awe. Naruto then smiled as he put Tayuya down gently, "What, shithead?"

She was confused at why her view was now gone. She then turned to Naruto with an angry tick on her head, "Shithead, I swear-"

She stopped as she saw the smiling Naruto with a lantern in his hand, "I was thinking that maybe we should light our own lantern, you don't mind."

Tayuya's eyes were filled with happiness as she hugged the blonde, "Thank you." He then had a soft smile on, "Thank nothing."

Naruto then had Tayuya do a low ranking fire justu to light the lantern and as the lantern was lit, they let it go. Naruto will never forget the look of Tayuya's face. She was so happy and her eyes were still filled with happiness, _She looks like an angel._

He then shook his head, _What am I saying?_ She then stood up and started turning around with her arms wide open as she was now laughing; _I wish she had this face on more._

She then tripped on something and Naruto instantly got up and got Tayuya. The red head was red from embarrassment and Naruto almost laughed but didn't because he remembered that Tayuya was having the time of her life.

He then felt something grab his leg as he fell backwards and both teens fell. Tayuya was now on top of Naruto. Both their faces were at the same level and her left thigh was on his pelvis. Naruto had to think of something else as her chest was on his chest and felt something soft press against him in two places.

Some of her hair fell down to Naruto's face as he placed them back on Tayuya's head. She couldn't help but stare at his eyes which were even brighter because of the light from the lanterns.

Both teens couldn't help but press their faces to each other. They didn't know why but it just felt good to do this. Their lips were about to connect and they culdn't hear it but both of their bijuus were celebrating, " **KISS HER! KISS HIM! KISS HER! KISS HIM!** "

( **AN: OST end.** )

But something loud interrupted them.

They then looked and saw the fireworks were already starting. They both smiled at each other and quickly sat next to each other while watching the fireworks go off.

The two then walked next to each other in the quiet streets all the way to their hotel. They wondered why so many people were gone. They soon reached the hotel and saw the old lady at the desk, "Ah, you two are back. How was your love making?"

Both teens blushed at this as Tayuya said, "We just saw the lanterns and the fireworks after that decided to turn in for the night." Naruto then asked, "What happened to all the people? It was so busy when we went to the lanterns, now it's desolate."

The old woman placed on a soft smile, "Oh don't worry about them they are just having sweet moments together." Tayuya then asked, "Is the hot springs still open?"

The old lady nodded, "I knew when I saw your smile that you wanted to go in. So go ahead."

Tayuya then looked at shithead, "You going." "You bet'cha dattebayo!" He said with a grin as the receptionist suddenly had an evil smile on her, "Oh and I forgot it's a mixed bath."

Both teens were now shocked at what the receptionist had said, "Well this is an establishment called The Lonely Shinobi."

Tayuya looked down and Naruto noticed this, _Fuck this. 'Wait, what?'_

"Come on Tayuya, let's go." Tayuya then had an angry tick, "Are you fucking crazy, shithead?! Why should I-" Naruto then boldly said, "Just shut up and come with me."

Tayuya blushed at that statement as something made her feel tired as she felt sleepy all of a sudden. She then fell backwards, "Huh... Tayuya!"

The old lady was just laughing at their antics and the boy's choice of words, "Tayuya! Tayuya! Tayuya!"

Afterwards the two blushing teens were on the entrance of the hot springs. They were both looking at different places and not at each other. What was worse was that both of them were completely naked and the only thing that was blocking their special parts was a towel.

She sighed, "Guess we have no choice, no perverted stuff, ok." Naruto nodded, "Of course Tayuya."

They both turned their backs to one another as both of their faces were red from embarrassment. _Ok let's just get this shit over with so that I can sleep._

Tayuya and Naruto were both washing themselves and then Tayuya smirked, _Last one._

She then tried to scrub her back but couldn't reach. She tried more attempts at this before panting; Naruto heard this from the red head, "Tayuya, what's wrong?"

Tayuya was beyond humiliated or embarrassed when Naruto heard her and was probably going to help her, "N-no-nothing's wrong. Shut up shithead." She then sighed as she tried again for another time but failed, "There is something wrong."

"And that is?" Her face became red due to embarrassment, "I need you to scrub and wash my back."

Silence permeated the area until, "EHHHH?!" Naruto yelled as Tayuya got a nearby bucket and threw it at his head, "Baka! Don't fucking yell."

She then stopped her anger, "Anyway will you do it." Naruto then rubbed the area of his head that got hit by the bucket as he also smiled, "Sure, Tayuya."

She tried her face from anymore embarrassment, "Will you hurry it up, shithead." He then sighed as he got up, "Hai, hai."

He then got up as he placed soap on his right hand and then was close to Tayuya's back when he noticed something, she was still naked. He suddenly became flushed and tried to shake it out as he looked at his soaped hand, _Come on you've faced monsters, shinobi that would have killed you but-_

He then looked at Tayuya's back and realized that his hand was shaking, _Why is this happening? 'Oi, can you hurry the fuck up?!'_

"Gomen I was thinking of something." He then sighed as he realized that even though Tayuya's hair was in one direction, it wasn't really combed properly so parts of her hair were curled and unruly. "You do know in order for me to wash your back, I need you to get your hair out of the way."

Tayuya again was in a state of total embarrassment because she knew that if she placed her hair on her shoulder that would expose Tayuya to her fully naked back. _What should I do? What should I fucking do?!_

"Tayuya." "Fine!" She then placed all of her hair on her right shoulder which exposed her naked back and Naruto had blood dripping down one nostril of his nose.

 _Holy shit!_ He saw Tayuya's back and took him all of his willpower to not pass out in a bloody mess. But something that shocked him was how ivory her skin and it was just beautiful, _This has got to be the most beautiful thing I've seen well probably tied with the water fairy._

He then poked Tayuya's back, "What the fuck was that for?" She then glared at him with her killing intent which made him nervously rub the back of his head again, "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

He then started gently rubbing the soap on her back and then started to spread it around. ( **AN: Put the lotion in the basket or else- Sorry have to behave.** )Tayuya let out a moan and quickly covered her mouth, Naruto noticed this, "Are you ok, Tayuya?"

Tayuya couldn't understand it when Naruto started rubbing the soap on her back, she felt jolts of electricity run through her body and what made it even worse was when he spread it around her back, she couldn't resist what her body was feeling.

"I'm ok Naruto. Keep doing what you are doing." Naruto then shrugged his shoulders as he continued to rub his hand along her back. He then decided to reach in more but slipped and fell on his back.

"Itai!" Tayuya then looked, "What's wrong with you shithead? Aah-" She then slipped as well and landed on top of Naruto.

They were both in the same position as they were on the cliff but both of them were now completely in a new shade of red. They both started squirming but both found something weird.

 _Why is there something soft that is hitting my chest?_

 _Why is there something hard and hot that is hitting my thigh?_

 _I can feel something wet on my legs._

 _His eyes are really nice to look at._

 _Why is my heart beating fast?!/Why the fuck is my heart beating fast?!_

They then looked at each other and realized something, ' _He's fucking naked._ ' ' _She has no clothes on._ '

Both parties then had a nosebleed as Tayuya then rolled to her side and then looked at Naruto as she laughed with pire joy on her face. Naruto then followed suit.

"Naruto, thank you." He then smiled, "I already told you, you don't need to thank me that much." She then placed on one of her true smiles again, "Baka."

Yang Kurama then smiled, " **You sneaky devil.** " Yin then had a grin, " **Good thing I showed those memories in her face which led to what we saw on the cliff.** " Yang then also made a foxy grin, " **And I grabbed the idiot's leg.** "

Both Kuramas fell asleep as Yang said one final thing, " **Good thing we have some blackmail for the next couple of months.** "

* * *

Team 8 had soon arrived late at night at the temple of the priestess of Demon Country as they were greeted by her servants and guards, "Welcome Konoha shinobi. Princess Shion will be here shortly." One of the guards spoke as Team 8 nodded.

"I wonder what the princess looks like. I bet she's a hot babe!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked with him. "Kiba, it is best to not let your pheromones affect the mission." Shino said, "Aw, don't be such a downer right Hinata."

Hinata then shook her head, "I think that Shino-kun is right." The dog boy groaned in defeat, "Fine." Their sensei merely watched her student's interaction.

Suddenly the guards opened the door and revealed a woman with lavender eyes and light blond hair which fell past her waist. She was wearing a bra-like white top, with a yellow jacket which was too big for her, and red pants.

The woman then bowed to them, "Hello, my name is Shion. May I ask about your names?" Kurenai smiled, "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and I'm the jonin sensei for this team. The one with the markings on the face is Kiba, the one with the jacket and glasses is Shion and the girl is Hinata."

"I am pleased to meet you Kiba, Shion and-" She then stopped to look at Hinata and mumbled, "So I did meet her."

One of her aides asked, "Is there something wrong, hime-sama?" She then shook her head, "I do believe that we will be using the carriage and I have one request."

"What is it?" Kurenai asked, "I want Hinata to be with me." Hinata was surprised to know why the princess wanted to be with her.

"Wait a minute-" They then looked at Kiba, "Why does she get to stay in the carriage?" SHion then smiled, "Because I just want to talk to her, is that ok with you Hinata-san?"

Hinata then nodded, "It is ok with me Shion."

She then smiled and yelled with enthusiasm, "Let's get this show on the road." Team 8 except Hinata sweat dropped, _Why does she remind me of Naruto?_

The blonde then sneezed as he woke up the red head who was hugging his body, "Huh, what the fuck happened?" He then said, "I don't know maybe someone out there thought how great I am."

Tayuya then laughed, "Now that is fucking ridiculous! Thanks anyway." He then grinned, "No problem."

Back to the moving carriage with Hinata and Shion inside it. Hinata then asked, "So what are we here to talk about?" Shion then replied, "Well you won't believe me but I saw you in a dream."

"A dream?" "Let me explain Hinata-san. When I was born I have the ability to predict the future of anyone at anytime but it only happens when I dream." Hinata then asked, "So I was in your dream."

Shion nodded, "I saw you fighting someone in a destroyed city which I can probably guess is Konoha because of the Hokage Monuments." _No way this has to be a joke._ "But the only thing is you don't look like the Hinata I saw in my dreams. What I can assume is that this event will happen in a few years time."

"Is there any way I can stop it from happening?" Shion then thought about it, "I would say a yes and a no."

"What do you mean Shion-san?" She then sighed, "It's a bit complicated Hinata-san. You see I thought that you couldn't change the future that I predicted but a baka convinced me otherwise." ( **AN: My timeline is that the first movie happened before like after Takigakure and Shion is like 18 at this story. You'll see later, why.** )

"Who's that?" Shino then smiled, "The one they call Naruto Uzumaki." "Naruto-kun." Shino then had an evil smile on, "Oh, so he's Naruto-kun for you."

Hinata let out an eep sound as she began to twiddle with her fingers again as the priestess giggled, "Anyway back to the topic. When Naruto came here with his team, I had already dreamt that he would have been killed but he said that no one can kill the great Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata then giggled at that, "Yes, Naruto-kun is like that." "He then changed his fate with my help of course and I think from then on it changed my life for the better."

Hinata then said, "Ano- I still don't-" "The answer is this, Hinata. Yes you can change what will happen but what will happen if there is an after effect that will cause much harm to the person involved. So what's really the problem is that how sure are you that if you changed time and fate itself, there won't be any bad consequences."

Hinata then thought about it and she knew that Shion was right, _She is right but what-_ "I can see that you are conflicted."

Hinata then looked at a smiling Shion, "Don't worry everything will work out before you make your decision and there's one matter that has been pressing on me ever since we talked."

"What is that, Shion-san?" Shion then smirked, "Tell me, why Naruto-kun?" Hinata then let out another eep sound as she blushed heavily and started twirling her fingers again.

"Eh- eto- I- I've- a- al- always ad-mired Na- naruto-kun and I- I- kinda like him- a- a lot." Shion then gave Hinata a warm smile, "I see he does have an effect on people."

"Um, Shion-san, did he affect you too." She then laughed, "Well for one thing he agreed to make children with me."

 _Naruto-kun... children!_ With that Hinata let out another eep sound as she fainted causing her soul to come out of her body while Shion just laughed at Hinata's reaction.

* * *

Naruto had just woken up and he looked to see Tayuya who was still asleep as she was hugging his body like a teddy bear and drooling on his arm, _Three months in and she's still like this._

He then slowly removed Tayuya's arm and got himself off the bed as Tayuya moved to get the pillow as she still thought that she was holding Naruto, "Shithead." She then started snoring again as Naruto tried to not laugh.

He then found a note that was near the door and it read, 'When you and Tayuya-san are ready, we will strike.'

Naruto then destroyed the note with his wind chakra as he then took a bath. When he turned on the shower and let the hot water hit his skin, he suddenly remembered what happened in the hot springs on how soft Tayuya's skin was and how their hearts were beating so fast.

He didn't know that his nose was dripping with blood and that something was growing hard. When he turned it off, he noticed that he didn't bring a towel. He then twisted the knob on the door but was greeted, "What are you-"

The two then stared at each other more particularly Tayuya as her eyes went down and her eyes widened, _Why is that thing huge?! It's like a fucking log!_

They still kept staring at each other as the both of them did not move a single muscle and that was when Naruto noticed that, _Shit!_

Her face then snapped back to reality as her face turned red and connected her fist with his face, "Hentai!" Naruto then made a dent with his face on the wall.

Naruto then got his head off the wall as Tayuya was stomping impatiently on the ground. Naruto just sighed, "Get dressed, we're going after Demon after you get dressed."

Tayuya then pulled Naruto off the door and closed it as he sighed again. He then got his gear on which was instead of his orange jumpsuit with orange pants. He was now sporting a black shirt with a red spiral symbol of the Uzumaki clan and had orange pants.

Even though Thor, Tayuya and Smaug had all told him that orange is not a good color. He still kept it.

He then knocked on Tayuya's door, "What?!" "Tayuya I left your clothes on the bed and I'm going outside now." She answered, "Yeah, yeah."

Naruto then got his stuff in a storage seal and left the room as he gave the keys back to the old lady, "Leaving so soon, dear." He then smiled, "Yeah, me and Tayuya have to do something."

"By the way where is your friend?" "She's preparing herself you know." The old lady then nodded and then had a light bulb on her head as she smirked, "How was the hot springs last night?"

At the mention of the hot spring, Naruto blushed as the old woman then started laughing, "I'm sorry for teasing you, it's just can't an old lady like me have a little bit of fun. Anyway when your friend comes down I'll tell her that you are just outside."

He then smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Naruto then went outside as he found Mazo, "Yo, how are you, Mazo?" Mazo nodded, "I'm doing fine Naruto-san. How was the festival last night?"

At the mention of what he and Tayuya did on the cliff, Naruto again blushed and Mazo raised an eyebrow, "It was great and the lanterns were nice to look at."

Mazo nodded, "I can see Tayuya-san behind you." Naruto then looked behind him and saw Tayuya wearing her getup from the Sound Four days but what was different as there were no horns in her pants.

"So are we getting this guy?" Mazo nodded, "Let's go."

They then teleported and arrived at the village where Demon was last sighted and both Naruto and Tayuya saw houses burning and a lot of people on the floor.

"Good luck." Mazo then disappeared. "Come on shithead, let's find him." Naruto nodded as the two then proceeded to sneak around the village and soon found two men talking to each other with one on top of a tree branch.

"You think the guy with the three swords is the one we're looking for, shithead." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but I thought Demon was supposed to be alone. Why is there another person?"

"Something isn't right, shithead." " **Kit.** " Kurama said with a serious tone. "Is that yours Tayuya?" Tayuya shook her head, "Nope, probably yours."

Naruto and Tayuya then went to Naruto's mindscape, "What's up, Kurama?" " **Kit, be very careful of the guy on the top of the tree branch.** " Naruto nodded, "Got it."

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to come out and face me?" Naruto and Tayuya were shocked that they were found out all ready, "Fuck this, let's go shithead!"

They then emerged from hiding and appeared in front of the man with the three swords, "So are you Demon." Naruto said.

"The one and only punk, what's this gotta do with you?" Tayuya smirked, "Nothing, we're just gonna tear you up and bring your shitty ass back to Kemuri."

The man just smiled as he turned to the other one, "Can I fight them?" "Hmm..." The other guy then saw Naruto and Tayuya and quickly transported to them and bowed while crying anime tears in front of Naruto, "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun!"

Everyone was shocked until the man with the three swords spoke, "What are you doing, Ruiji!" Ruiji then said, "Shut up, Saito! I just realized who these two are so wait. You can fight them but after I'm done talking."

Saito then sighed, "Fine." Saito then decided to sit on the tree branch that Ruiji was from. Ruiji then sighed, "My name is Ruiji Sato and I am the Yondaime Hoshikage of Hoshigakure."

The two teens were shocked, _This guy is a kage!_ "Then what are you doing here, Ruiji?" He then scratched the back of his head while laughing, "You see I was assigned by one of my good friends to take care of his kid."

"Really who has that-" She pointed at Saito as he gained an angry tick, "-much concern for a son like that." Ruiji laughed, "Well I guess being the son of the Kemurikage has its perks. Doesn't it, Saito."

He gained another angry tick, "Shut up or I will have to pummel your ass." Ruiji then laughed again, "Oh, you make the most hilarious of jokes, Saito!"

Saito then gained another angry tick and stopped talking as the two sweat dropped from their exchange, _Good thing there's weirder people here._

Naruto then asked, "But why are you sorry, Ruiji-san."

Ruiji then was tearing up, "I am your godfather."

 **AN: That is all now I must tell you that I have placed these into two parts. In the next part you will see more explanations, and a highly octane battle.**

 **Let me explain about the pairings. You guys should know that I love to do unique takes on pairings so it's very hard but I will say that the one I am currently planning is NarutoxKonan and NarutoxTemari. So if I do these pairings in the future then it will be different than any other story.**

 **Lastly I have new pairings in mind and they are:**

 **Naruto x Fem Sasuke**

 **Naruto x Fem Gaara**

 **Naruto x Fem Gaara x Fem Sasuke**

 **Naruto x Fem Sasuke x Hinata**

 **The reason is that I read some cool stories when I was writing about these pairings and I was inspired to maybe do stories of this. So let me know what you think of that and I will see you in the next chapter**

 **BYE BYE!**


	8. A Battle Between Demons Part 2

**AN: Hey I'm back and this is part 2 of A Battle Between Demons and this where we get more explanations and the battle. Sorry if you guys expected that to be in the last but I wanted to make 2 parts. A big announcement is that this will be the start of the second arc which will be called the Demon Wars.**

 **Anyways time to answer my reviews:**

 **Megatronus89: Thank you for suggesting and that will be hard for me because I'm trying to think of something unique that I can bring into the table.**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX: Sorry for disappointing you but anyway can I pet your Charizard cuz I love Charizard.**

 **Sith Raven's Shadow: Ok yes the 24 year old who acts like a 5** **th** **grader is gone. Man your rhymes are garbage like your wisdom. You're the thing that people hate on the internet, man just form a group with the trololols. Shut the fuck up I'm pretty sure 99.9 percent of you is immature and 0.1 percent is sorry. You don't want to fucking mess with me I'm a Stan I got 80,000 family with me that think I'm good. So just fuck off, please.**

 **Guest: I don't know if you will read this but like I explained I'm sick and tired of Naruto being op so I want to give it to someone else. Plus Tayuya was a jonin who was better chakra control, Naruto's level is propably high chuunin at this point so yeah.**

 **Generation Zero: Thank you for suggesting and that is what I was thinking of.**

 **Namikaze maelstrom: I don't know if I can do a story that is more of a threesome but I'll try. Thank you for suggesting.**

 **RyoshiMorino: Thank you for noticing me senpai. I have a special part for you at the end and I hope you read it.**

 **That is all see you later.**

 **On the last chapter**

" **I am your godfather."**

 **And so it continues**

"You... are... my... godfather." Naruto was shocked to even learn that he had a godfather as Ruiji sadly nodded his head, "Yes I am your godfather."

Naruto eyes instantly became red, " **You piece of shit.** " He then had the Kyuubi's voice which surprised Tayuya and had Saito unsheathe his sword, "Stay out of this. I deserve it. Stand down, Saito." He then sheathed his sword.

" **Do you know how long I suffered? I was beaten, ignored, hated, almost killed, humiliated because of my tenant. I was left to believe that I had no living family since my parents are dead and now you tell me that you are my godfather. I should kill you for that-** "

"Naruto, stop." Tayuya then held his hand as she slowly shook her head and this made Naruto go back to normal. He then sighed, "Please can I ask why you didn't take care of me."

Ruiji then said, "Well I'll take you back to the beginning. But first take a seat." Naruto and Tayuya both sat down in front of Ruiji as Saito yelled, "Wake me up when you finish, jiji!" Ruiji then gained an angry tick, "I swear if he wasn't Kenshin's son, I would have fucking murdered the son of a bitch."

Both teens eyes widened as both haven't heard that much foul language since Tayuya. He then cleared his throat, "You see apart from being the Hoshikage. I am also the head of the Sato clan. Have you heard about the Sato clan by any chance?"

They shook their heads as Ruiji laughed, "Well the Sato clan was a secret clan that used to reside in Iwa. We were known for our genjutsu and our perfect chakra control. Meaning our members were often used as medical ninjas to hunter nins. I was then told to lead the attack on Konoha at the somewhat start of the Third Shinobi War with some of my clan members and most of the Iwa's troops. That was the first time I met your father, Naruto."

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"For the glory of defeating the enemy-" _Even though this would lead to more wars._ "-and the taste of victory of ending this war. We will... destroy Konoha!" Ruiji said as all of the Iwa shinobi under his command celebrated.

Ruiji frowned a bit as he didn't want to kill. Hell he didn't even want to go to war but the council of the clan forced him to join. He then was asked by the Tsuchikage to lead his strongest individuals of his clan to war which was the ones he despised like the council and some of the bullies.

"Let's go!" A collected shout from the Iwa troops as they then started running through the forest. Ruiji then waited for all of them to have left, he then sighed, "Here goes nothing."

As soon as he entered the forest, he then heard screams of his men. He stopped, "Report." All he could hear was more screams of his men, _What the fuck is happening? I mean those are the screams of death. Did Konoha attack?!_

He then saw flashes of yellow light and more horrifying screams of his men dying. He then unsheathed a kunai as he saw that the yellow flashes were getting closer, "Ruij-" He then heard the sudden silence as he closed his eyes.

He then felt something hit his ear and it was wet. He then turned to his right as his kunai did hit something. Ruiji then opened his eyes and saw a man with pointly blonde hair crying.

"Why are you crying?" The man looked shocked, "This is war and you just slaughtered all of my men and now you're probably going to kill me too."

The man then showed sadness in his face, "But that's ok-" His eyes widened, "-if I get to be killed by the great Minato Namikaze then that's all great."

Minato then dropped his kunai, "Why is that great to be killed by me?" Ruiji then also dropped his kunai, "I don't know I'm a little fucking crazy anyway. But you can say I'm tired."

"Tired of what?" Ruiji shrugged his shoulders, "I guess the system that we live in. We cause pointless wars that sprout hatred and that hatred is still with us and I am sick of it. I want to make peace but I don't know how but I guess you have to thank you."

"What did I do?" Ruiji then smiled, "Well you killed the bad men of my clan. So that's one step forward for peace and now I was planning to leave Iwa and do something with my life. But may I ask one favor from you."

Minato then nodded, "Sure." "May you fancy a spar." Minato then smiled, "Of course, on your go." He then threw his three pronged kunai around, _Hmm that must be those yellow flashes, I have to be extra careful._

He then removed his weights which made two huge craters on the ground as Minato's eyes widened, "Just asking how much do those things weigh."

Ruiji then thought about it, "About 4 tons each so I think 8" Minato's eyes widened, _This man won't be that easy to beat._

"HAJIME!" Minato then disappeared in a flash as Ruiji then blocked an incoming kick, "I can see you Minato!" He then disappeared as Minato's eyes widened, _He's fast maybe a bit slower than the Hiraishin._

"Doton: Devouring Earth." The ground formed several enormous jaws that tried to swallow Minato but created a wave of electricity from his hands, "Raiton: Jibashi." He created a powerful stream of lightning that destroyed the jaws.

Ruiji smiled as he threw a volley of shuriken, "Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni." He then exhaled fire onto the shuriken as Minato used the Hiraishin to dodge the projectiles.

"Raiton: Gian!" Minato emitted from his hands lightning which grazed Ruiji's arm as the latter dodged and was now holding his right arm because it was bleeding.

"You're good." Minato then smiled, "Thanks you are too. Maybe after this war we can talk to each other more and spar." Ruiji laughed, "You know I would love that."

"Raiton: Raishinsen!" Minato pushed his hands forward as purplish lightning was going to hit Ruiji, "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" He then released fire from his mouth as it formed a massive fireball that which became wider.

Minato's eyes widened, _That is a dangerous one._ He then threw his special kunai through the fire as he then disappeared.

Ruiji then noticed that Minato's kunai was heading towards him, _Shit!_ Minato suddenly appeared in front of Ruiji and had a blue ball of chakra on his right hand,"Rasengan."

He then crashed the ball to Ruiji's chest which made the man spiral to the ground. Minato then landed next to Ruiji who was bleeding from his mouth. He then got another kunai and pressed it on his neck, "It's over."

Ruiji then said, "Not yet." He then poofed as Minato's eyes widened in shock, _Kage Bunshin! How?_

"Doton: Ganseki Shuriken." Large rocks were then formed into a large shuriken as it hit Minato which made him tumble to the ground. "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" A dragon head-shaped fireball was then released from Ruiji as it attempted to hit Minato but the blonde used the Hiraishin to get away.

"You really are a tough opponent." Minato was panting, "I could also say the same to you." Ruiji then smirked, "It's time to finish this. Your best technique against mine."

Minato nodded as the ground then shook as lots of flowers popped out of the ground near Minato, "You're finished." He then noticed that the flowers were spreading around him, "Hana Ninpo: Sakura!"

The flowers then turned pink and they bloomed as the cherry blossoms soon flew around the area. Minato found it weird on why was it his strongest and then he noticed that each of the cherry blossom petals was a huge amount of chakra.

"Kai!" The petals then exploded as Ruiji smiled, "I lost."

Minato was now behind Ruiji as the blonde's left arm had a few burns. "Rasengan!" He then crashed the ball onto Ruiji's back with his right hand. Ruiji then crashed into incoming trees before stopping as he smiled, "You win Minato."

The blonde gave out a sigh of relief as he then sat on the ground as Ruiji started limping towards him, "What an impressive technique! What do you call it?" Minato then said, "It's called the Hiraishin."

Ruiji then started walking towards Iwa, "I'll see you next time Minato." He then disappeared from the battle as Minato teleported back and announced that he annihilated the multiple Iwa squadrons that were heading towards Konoha.

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"I then went back to Iwa and told the Tsuchikage of our failure and that your father destroyed us leaving me alive. With that your father became called Konoha's Yellow Flash and was feared. He did the same thing for me and I was called Senbonzakura."

Tayuya then started laughing, "What the fuck why a Thousand Cherry Blossoms?!" She continued laughing and Ruiji laughed too which surprised Tayuya, "I know right I asked the same reason and apparently Minato named it after our battle. He then said that when you face me and you see the cherry blossoms that it will give you peace before a quick death."

"Anyway I left Iwa." Tayuya then asked, "How were you able to convince the Tsuchikage into letting you go?" Ruiji smiled, "Well it was easy I along with my clan destroyed half of Iwa and became S ranked missing nin."

He then laughed as Naruto and Tayuya sweat dropped, _This guy is an idiot._

He then had a soft smile, "Naruto, I want to tell you how I became your godfather."

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"Well it's been four years since I met him." Ruiji was now in front of Konoha's gate as one of his fellow clan men, "Hoshikage-s-"

"You know how I hate being called that when I'm with family Kazuya." Kazuya then smiled at his clan head and the leader of the village for his kindness towards any member of the Sato clan and Hoshi.

"Do you want to hold your new daughter?" Ruiji nodded, "Sure." He then was handed a baby with a few strands of red hair on her scalp. "I will look for your elder sister, ok, Tomoe."

The baby then smiled and laughed at him as someone then hugged him from behind as he smiled, "You know I'll never get sick of your touch."

A woman with red hair and matching crimson eyes with pale skin while wearing a jounin outfit was smiling at him, "I know." "I still don't know how I got you Akako." He smiled as he got a quick peck on her cheek as she then blushed, "Shut up, let's go meet your friend."

"Yes my Akahime!" He said as the party then walked towards the gates until they were stopped by the guards, "Halt, state your business." "I am Ruiji, the Yondaime Hoshikage and I have business with your current Hokage."

One of the chuunin guards then looked at his papers, "Wait you aren't-" He was interrupted by a chop to the back of the neck which made him go to the ground and become unconscious. "We're under attack!" A swift knee to the gut also made the other chuunin guard slip into unconsciousness as Ruiji then said, "Damn it, I've gotten slower."

"I'll see you guys later." He then disappeared in a cherry blossom shunshin. As Akako and Kazuya both face faulted, _He's too excited and we're going to be so fucked!_

Minato was kissing his now pregnant wife Kushina as both of them were smiling, "Thank you Kushina for everything you've given me." She then gave a quick peck on Minato's cheek, "No problem Minato. It's just I am so happy that we have a child."

Suddenly both of them felt that the whole place was shaking and suddenly Kakashi and Itachi got out of hiding, "Minato-sensei!" _This presence feels very familiar, like from that time-_

He then saw a single cherry blossom fall in front of him, _It's him._ The sound of a sword being unsheathed made Minato get a kunai and hit and blocked the kathana that was going to hit him as the man then smiled, "I'm back Yellow Flash!"

Minato then smiled, "Welcome Senbonzakura." Kushina, Itachi and Kakashi were shocked that Senbonzakura was here and that he was being friendly to Minato.

Ruiji then attempted to kick Minato to the side of the head but the blonde dodged and managed to counter with a spinning wheel kick that made Ruiji tumble to the ground. Using this Kakashi and Itachi then had kunais pressed to his neck with their sharingans flaring.

"Well it seems that these are the prodigies of Konoha but-" He suddenly appeared behind the two, "-face it Minato. They need a lot to learn."

Both boys were shocked at how was he able to appear behind them. Minato then said, "Kai!" The genjutsu dispelled as there was no Ruiji that was in front of Kakashi and Itachi. Both boys thought the same thing as well, _A genjutsu, how?_

"It's great that you came but why are you here?" Minato asked with a smile as Ruiji sheathed his sword and opened a storage seal which was then a huge jar of sake, "Well let's talk."

Ruiji then looked at the red headed woman in the room who's hair was pointing up and she was clearly angry. He then smiled at her which made her blush which made Minato gain an angry tick. "Judging by her beautiful looks and the emotion that you gave when I smiled at her then this must be-"

He then disappeared and reappeared behind Kushina and placed some of her hair on his hand, "Your wife, am I right." Kushina then slowly nodded but gained now a blush which made Minato's anger rise. "Might I say you have very beautiful hair." He then sniffed her hair which made her face become really red, "Thank you. You're the second man to call my hair that."

"Really now." He took another sniff which made the red head's face become even more red, "Is Konoha really this blind. If I were them I would shower you with compliments on how elegant your hair and how angelic your face is."

She then was twiddling her fingers, "Um... ano..." Ruiji felt something cold on his neck and felt a strong killing intent, "Hands off my wife." Ruiji then smiled as he then shunshined in front of her, "Your name."

"K- Ku- Kushina U- Uzumaki." He then gave a soft smile, "Wow that's such a cool name." Kushina's face became flushed as he then dodged several kunai that were targeting him, "So Minato I will meet you at your house bye."

He then shunshined out of the office leaving an irate and cursing Minato with Kakashi and Itachi sweat dropping on the words that the Fourth used. He then went to Kushina who was still blushing, "Stay away from him."

"Why?! He's a very nice man and he also said that my hair is nice and that I am-" She then twiddled her fingers again as Minato yelled, "DAMN YOU RUIJI!"

Ruiji then appeared inside the living room of Minato and Kushina's house with Akako, Tomoe and Kazuya. Akako then asked, "So what happened?"

"Well I busted in that place, I beat Sharingan no Kakashi and Itachi Uchiha with a genjutsu and I got under Minato's skin." Akako then smiled as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "How did you do that?"

"Well I complimented his wife and the guy went ballistic." Akako then laughed and high fived his hand, "Nice, I thought you were losing your prankster side." "Why would I? It's the one thing that made you fall in love with me." Akako then playfully hit his ribs.

A yellow flash then appeared in the room as a fuming Minato, a blushing Kushina, Shisui, Itachi and Kakashi were there in the living room.

Minato then pointed at Ruiji, "How were you able to get here?!" Ruiji then laughed, "Well it's easy when I saw your front gate. I noticed that it was a blood seal and since I am not of your blood then that would be hard but I noticed that your wife could easily go to your house so I had my wife open it."

Both Minato and Kushina were shocked for different reasons, "You... have... a... wife!" He smiled as Akako then appeared in front of them, "Ohayou! My name is Akako and-" She then looked at Kushina and pulled her into a hug, "I thought I would never see you again, Kushina-oneechan."

Kushina's eyes widened, "You're alive." Akako then got rid of the hug as she then nodded, "I am." Kushina then pulled into a hug, "Thank goodness."

"So you're his wife." Akako then had a soft smile on, "Yes I am. Although it took a while for me to fall in love but I did now I'm here and-"

She had a mischievous grin on her face as she then suddenly went to Minato and cupped his chin, "So you're Kushina's significant other." She then pressed onto him as he blushed when her assets was pushing onto him, "You know you don't look that bad."

She then pulled his face and licked his cheek like a cat causing the blonde's face to be flushed and shocking the Konoha people in the room. "Mmm, you even taste good." She then blew hot breath into his ear and whispered something that caused Minato to suddenly have his nose start bleeding.

"Akako-chan!" She then laughed and high fived Ruiji, "Nice one Akako." She then turned to Kushina, "Maa, maa, relax Kushina I wouldn't go after your man because I have my own."

Ruiji then got six more storage seals and said, "Let's drink." The storage seals opened to reveal six huge jars of sake.

After about 2 hours of solid drinking, the Uchihas were knocked out and Kakashi was sleeping on the couch. Minato was talking and moving around the house while Akako was tucked into bed at one of the extra rooms of the mansion.

Meanwhile Kushina was on the balcony and sighed, "I didn't know you could hold your liquor." Ruiji then emerged and drank once more before standing next to Kushina, "Well I have a condition that prevents me from getting drunk."

"It's you being the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, isn't it." Kushina's eyes widened with surprise on how did he know as she tried to speak but he spoke first, "I felt your chakra was different and-" He then pointed to her belly, "Should I say congratulations?"

"Thank you." He then smiled as he drank again, "So have you thought about the baby's name?" Kushina shrugged her shoulders, "Well what is your favorite food?"

"Ramen. It's the food of the gods." He nodded, "Then why not name him Naruto." She then asked, "Why?" "Cuz it's in ramen isn't it. It's called fishcake."

Kushina thought about it, "I kinda like it. What about you and Akako, do you have any children?" He then gave a soft smile, "Yeah but only one. She's a girl and her name is Akame. She's turning five this November."

"Oh, that's great, maybe when this baby is born. They would become friends." He nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

"What about the other one? You know the one that the other guy is holding." Ruiji then knew that she was talking about Tomoe, "I adopted her."

"Ruiji." "Hmm." He then drank again, "How would you like to be the godfather of my child?" He then thought about it, "May I ask why? I mean we only met today."

"Well there are two reasons for that. One is that we already have one godfather but I'm afraid he will turn my baby into a pervert or worse never check up on him or her. The second reason is that I feel that you are a good person and at least you will keep Minato alert-"

They were interrupted with the sounds of Minato singing loudly as Ruiji smiled, "Wow you really care about him so much." She then nodded as he sighed, "Fine and be careful with the pregnancy. I heard that female jinchuurikis are at their weakest."

Kushina nodded as Ruiji then left the balcony, _Hmm... Naruto... that's a better name than whatever Minato creates._

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Soon I then heard about the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha."

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

Ruiji was completing the paperwork of his village, _God fucking damn it. I'll just use a shadow clone._ He then made a shadow clone and instructed him to do the paperwork. He then cranked his neck and stretched, "That feels so good."

Suddenly the doors to his office were opened and revealed a panting Akako, "What's wrong dear?" He then had a concerned face on as his wife then said, "Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

His eyes widened in horror as he shunshined out of the office while his wife then said, "He didn't even stall for a second for me to rest."

He then arrived at what looked like Konoha but there was destruction everywhere as the village looked flattened. He then shunshined into the office of the Hokage and saw an elderly man who was shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Ruiji landed his hands on the table, "Where is Kushina and Minato?" He then saw that his eyes were filled with sadness, "They're dead aren't they." He just nodded as Ruiji then yelled, "Fuck!"

"Please tell me that the child is alive." The man on the chair said, "Tell me first who are you and what are you doing here?! Before I send you out!"

"My name is Ruiji 'Senbonzakura' Sato, current Head of the Sato Clan and the Yondaime Hoshikage. And what I am doing here Hiruzen Sarutobi is to get my godson since Kushina appointed me as the child's godfather."

 _Kushina became friends with an S ranked criminal who destroyed half of Iwa as her godfather. I don't know if I should give him Naruto-kun._

Hiruzen then sadly shook his head, "I am sorry but Naruto died as well." Ruiji dropped to his knees and started crying, "I'm sorry Kushina. You even named him after what I gave you. I couldn't even be there to protect your child."

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"So that's how it was. After I learned that my godson was dead, I decided to stay close to my village. So now that you have heard my story. I'm sorry Naruto, I let grief cloud me and I didn't even check on Konoha for a second time. I let you and Kushina down-" He then gave the blonde his katana, "You can kill me if you want to."

Naruto then got the katana and slammed it to the ground shocking everyone even Tayuya, _I thought shithead was going to kill this guy._

"Even though you left me to be alone, I suppose it wasn't your fault and why would I kill the last family I have." Ruiji then looked and saw the smile on Naruto's face and laughed, "What's so funny?" "It's just you have Minato's looks but Kushina's aura."

"Anyway now all of my explaining is done, can you tell me why you are here?" Naruto then said, "We need to get Demon back to Kemuri."

Ruiji nodded as he then thought, _Well Saito did kill about thirty Iwa jonins out of the thirty five and attacked one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and he won't tell me how he lost but if there are more hunter nins that are going to get him. Kenshin would kill me._

"You can get him." Naruto and Tayuya celebrated while Saito replied, "Are you high, old man?!"

"But you will have to beat him." Naruto and Tayuya nodded, "That's also fine too."

"Before we start who's this with you, Naruto." Naruto then smiled, "This is Tayuya." He then suddenly cried anime tears, "Kushina and Minato are going to be so happy that you got yourself a red head."

"Shut the fuck up!" She then kicked him as he landed into the tree that Saito was at, "She even acts like Kushina. I approve."

Tayuya was about to give him a beatdown, "But what is your name?" _She kinda looks like Tomoe but older, could it be?!_

"The name's Tayuya but I-" She was interrupted when Ruiji hugged her, "I found you. I finally found you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He then sighed, "I knew your parents." Tayuya's eyes widened with shock as well as Naruto's

"Explain." Ruiji then said, "Before we left Iwa, some of the members decided to stay. So four years later when we were already in Hoshi and I wasn't yet the kage. I received a signal that the clan uses when they are in great distress. So I immediately went there and found a woman almost dying with a stab wound to her chest and her dying words were to protect her two daughters. So I said yes and when she died, I sensed a Sato's chakra."

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"Now I have to find the two girls." He then felt something pierce his stomach; he looked down to see a sword but not just any sword. It was the Kusanagi, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Ruiji then shunshined out of the area, "Tayuya will be a part of my plan." He then arrived at the hospital where he was treated for the wounds and the poison with the help of the medical ninja of the Sato clan.

After two months, Ruiji then arrived in a swirl of cherry blossoms in the village where the source was. He looked around and in one of the houses was a newborn baby, _This is definitely a Sato's chakra._

"Her name is Tomoe, or at least that is what my late sister named her." Ruiji then nodded, "I see. She is very cute." The man who had regular clothes on said, "Can't say the same for her older sister though."

"What do you mean?" The man snickered, "Well she was getting annoying so I sold her off to some bandits and made money-" He didn't finish his sentence as Ruiji stabbed him with his katana to the head as the man dropped dead.

Ruiji then picked up the baby and said, "Guess I'll have to take care of you from now on."

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"So I took care of Tomoe who is your younger sister." Tayuya couldn't believe that she had a younger sister and was really angry, "Fuck! It must have been Orochi-pedo!"

Ruiji nodded, "It was his plan all along to get a member of the Sato clan and he picked you. Maybe after this I'll let you meet your younger sister." Tayuya then smiled, "Really."

Ruiji gave a soft smile, "Of course but you must fight Saito."

Saito then leapt down, "Finally I get some action. Now which one of you brats will fight me first." Naruto was going to say something but Tayuya said, "I'm gonna have a go with this fucker."

"So you will be fighting me." He let out a laugh, "You won't last long." Tayuya then said, "I should be saying the same thing to you."

Saito then got his first sword and it transformed into a five foot long blade, "Are you ready?" Tayuya nodded as they then lunged at each other.

Tayuya then leapt through the air and attacked him with a flying kick which was deflected by his sword as he then pushed her, "Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu." A huge fireball was then flying towards Saito as the man smiled and he cut the fireball in two.

Once the two fireballs hit the ground, it created a lot of smoke. He then felt something to his right and was going to pierce it but then saw that it was a piece of clothing attached to a piece of kunai. He then turned to his left to see Tayuya.

He then cleaved her which made him smile, _I did-_ But she then appeared underground and captured his arms. _How?!_ He then looked to see the cleaved Tayuya turn into mud, _A mud bunshin!_ She then smiled, "I'm going to borrow this."

She then captured both his hands and did some hand seals before kicking him to the jaw twice causing him to be disorientated. She then jumped back, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu."

The flames then charged to Saito, _Shit!_ He didn't have enough time to get his sword as the flames hit him dead center.

She then smirked, "Done and-" Saito then jumped out of the fire with only a few singes on his hair, "How-" He then smiled, "It's my robe. It can absorb fire. Anyway let's fight."

Ruiji then laughed as Naruto noticed this, "What's funny now?" Ruiji then said, "I was just surprised at Tayuya's abilities. She managed to pull of two fire jutsu's without breaking a sweat and fooled Saito with a sound strategy."

"May I ask?" "What is it, Naruto?" "Can Saito absorb dragon fire?" _Dragon fire, what on earth is Naruto talking about?_

"Ok since normal fire jutsus are not going to work on you, then..." Tayuya then quickly gathered a large quantity of flames inside her mouth and released it, "Karyu no Hoko!" The flames then were about to hit Saito as he laughed, "I just told you that-"

The flames then hit him and he felt burning as he then got out of it. Saito noticed that some of the parts of his robe were singed, "How?"

Even Ruiji had the same answer as Naruto laughed, "Because Tayuya is a dragon slayer. She was trained by an actual dragon." Ruiji's jaw went to the ground, _I... I found the next clan head!_

Tayuya was laughing, "Ha! The look on your face when I almost burnt your ass." "That's it." Saito then slashed his sword, "Kaze no Kizu!" It then caused scars to appear as Tayuya dodged it and then realized, _Shit! This guy is powerful!_

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" The small volley of flames then approached Saito but he smiled, "Bakuryuha!" He then unleashed a tornado which caught Tayuya and slammed her down.

He then smiled as he saw that Tayuya was having a hard time getting up, "You see-" She then poofed, "Karyu no Tekken." Tayuya slammed her flaming fist to the right side of Saito's face making him fly to the left.

"Karyu no Kagizume." She then ignited her feet and flew to where he was. She then lit her entire body ablaze, "Kenkaku!" She then headbutted him on the gut causing him to fly some more and then crashing to the trees.

"Kaze no Kizu." The scars then came forward from where Saito was and followed Tayuya. She then jumped to avoid them but behind her was Saito, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

The dragon suddenly appeared and hit Tayuya as she crashed to the ground, "Kaze no Kizu!" The scars then landed dead center at Tayuya.

"Tayuya!" Ruiji then shook his head as Tayuya was panting and several parts of her clothes were cut and she had a bleeding gash above her right eye. His sword then had a diamond color to it, "Do you give?" She then spat out some blood, "Hell no."

"It's your funeral." He then swung, "Kongosoha!" His sword unleashed a barrage of diamond shrapneal as Tayuya closed her eyes while Naruto was screaming for it to stop.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

Tayuya crashed into the wall of the cavern, "God damn it." " **I say its progress.** " The dragon smiled, " **You can already do the secret arts and we've been training for about three days already.** "

A loud roar then echoed throughout the cavern as a yellow dragon entered the cave. "Who's that?" Smaug just smiled, " **I kinda lied about me being the last dragon.** "

The yellow dragon then looked at Tayuya, " **Who's this, Smaug?** " He just gave a toothy grin, " **This is my student, Tayuya. Tayuya this is the Lightning Dragon.** " Tayuya then looked at the yellow dragon, "Hello?"

" **Wow this one has manners. So what did you call me for, Smaug?** " Smaug smiled, " **I need you to strike your lightning at my student.** "

His eyebrows rose in surprise, " **I don't want to kill your student.** " Smaug just smiled, " **She's a dragon slayer.** "

He then had an evil smirk on, " **So you want me to strike her with my lightning.** " Smaug nodded, " **Ok say your last words girl.** "

The lightning dragon then struck Tayuya with lightning as she screamed in pain and her body was shaking uncontrollably as she was remembering what Smaug had told her, _Remember what Smaug-sensei said. I have to absorb this._

She then yelled as the lightning stopped and the lightning was around her. Suddenly she ignited herself with fire as it was surrounded with lightning sparks. Tayuya then fainted as the lightning dragon's eyes widened, " **Is she-** "

Smaug shook his head, " **I don't know yet but I can assure you that she will not become like** _ **him.**_ "

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Maybe I should be a little more serious." Saito then smirked, "Yeah right." Tayuya then disappeared from his sight and then reappeared in front of him, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Karyu Ken!" Tayuya rapidly punched Saito to the body with her fiery fists creating fiery explosions upon contact. The last punch came from an uppercut which made Saito fly upwards.

"Guren Bakuenjin!" She then swiped her arms in a circular manner which created a powerful torrent of flames which hit Saito which made him go up again. Tayuya then appeared in front of him with two large flames in her two hands, "Koen!" She brought them together which created another explosion.

Saito then crashed to the ground showing that his robe at the top part was burnt revealing his white shirt. Tayuya then fell to the ground and was panting because she used a lot of chakra and energy just to use the techniques she did.

Her eyes then widened with shock as Saito stood up but he stood up with his sword, "Nice you did do damage but it isn't enough." He then pointed his sword to Tayuya, "Bakuryuha!"

The tornado then hit Tayuya as Naruto screamed again, "Tayuya!" While Ruiji face palmed, "I shouldn't have let Saito go all out."

Suddenly they heard lightning, _Lightning in a clear day._ The lightning then struck Tayuya as the tornado dissipated and revealed Tayuya who's body was ignited by a huge flame as there was lightning all around her and that her body was shining with white light.

"Shit." He then turned to Ruiji, "You have to stop this." "Wha-" "Just stop it! Tayuya has achieved Dragon Force and it's really bad now that she is desperate to win. She's uncontrollable and only I can stop her."

Naruto and Ruiji then stood up but Tayuys gathered energy, "Raienryu no Hoko!" The sheer force of the release sent Naruto and Ruiji flying as Saito dodged it as the lightning and fire then created a large sparking blast that blew out the village.

* * *

The party with Shion heard a loud noise as the blast caused strong winds that made them fly as well. _What the hell was that? We're fifty kilometers away from the nearest village!_

Kiba and Shino saw a huge flame with lightning in the distance, "What the hell is that, Kurenai-sensei?!" Kiba yelled as they heard Shion yelled as well, "Head to where that blast is right now!" The people who were with Shion nodded as they ran with the carriage, "Oi, wait!"

Kiba, Shino and Kurenai gave chase to the party of the princess. Hinata then asked, "Are you ok?" "I am but I'm just worried about my future."

* * *

Back to the action, Tayuya still had was on fire as Ruiji and Naruto got back up, "How powerful is she, Naruto?" He blonde shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but I can still win in a fight against her."

Ruiji was surprised by two things. One was that his niece just blew out from existence a forest and made him and Naruto fly far due to the blast. The second was that his godson said that he could beat her at this level.

Saito then got back up as he was groaning, _If that actually hit me. I would be dead._ He then saw that Tayuya's skin was growing into scales. Suddenly Naruto came up and went in front of her, " **Out of the way shithead.** "

"No." She then made a feral growl, " **I'm about to win.** " "Look at yourself." Tayuya then saw that her hands were scaly and she was growing claws and that her entire body's skin was turning into scales, " **It doesn't matter.** "

Naruto then had a serious look on, "Then you have to go through me." Tayuya then muttered, "Damn it." Her flames then disappeared along with the lightning and her skin grew back to normal as she muttered, "Sorry."

He smiled, "That's alright, just don't push yourself too hard. Now don't go into Dragon Force, ok." Tayuya nodded as Naruto then left, "Kick his ass."

"Are you guys done with your chummy moments?" Tayuya then smirked, "Just be glad that I didn't use Dragon Force."

The two of them then disappeared and matched blow to blow, punch and kick. The two were the same until Saito got his two swords and held them horizontally above the shoulder, "Nitoryu: Nanajuni Pondo Ho." He then made a circular swing which launched two compressed air projectiles at Tayuya.

The projectiles then were dodged by Tayuya but grazed her causing her to have cuts on her arms. Tayuya then looked at her cuts, _Looks like I can only do two techniques. Better make this count._

She then ignited her whole body again and charged towards Saito as he smiled. But it then disappeared when Tayuya gave an evil smile and disappeared as she reappeared and head butted Saito at the chest.

"Hissatsu- Shiranui Gata: Guren Hoo Ken!" She then sent him flying into the air with a sharp uppercut. Due to the force, Saito lost one of his swords, _Shit! I lost the Tenseiga..._

She then started to make a Rasengan in her hand but it turned yellow and started to make a circular object with four blades with it. Ruiji's eyes widened, _Impossible..._

She then threw the yellow disk, "Kienzan" _How did she know about the Kienzan?! I haven't even taught her that._ The razor sharp disk was about to hit Saito but he then used his last sword, "Bakusaiga!" The sword then destroyed the Kienzan as Tayuya then slumped to the ground.

Naruto then went to Tayuya as Saito fell to the ground and was on one knee while panting hard, "Good thing I won but I'm so tired." Ruiji then nodded, "A good job that you did Saito but she even pushed you to use Bakusaiga."

He then sighed, "Actually if she had hit me with that lightning and fire attack. I would have been a goner."

Naruto then had bandages in his hand, "Hold still Tayuya." She then winced in pain as Naruto covered her arms with bandages, "You almost beat him." She then said, "Yeah."

Ruiji got Saito and then they went to Tayuya and Naruto, "We have much to talk. Just sit here and relax."

Saito and Ruiji both sat down in front of Tayuya and Naruto as Ruiji spoke first, "Now I must say I was impressed at your performance Tayuya. You almost beat Saito which is an impressive feat now I must ask what was that Tayuya."

She sighed, "Well the truth is what you saw was Dragon Force but because I got hit by that tornado. I must have been desperate so when I placed on my Rairenryu Mode that places a huge strain on my body. So I just lost control and then I was in Dragon Force."

Naruto then said, "When Tayuya goes into Dragon Force that is when her powers are really like a dragon. The side effect is that if she uses it for too long she can become a real dragon and never come back."

Ruiji nodded, "So Saito. I think you should introduce yourself." "Why would I-" Ruiji then bonked him on the head, "Alright, alright already."

He then cleared his throat, "Name's Saito and my father is the Kemurikage. That old man must have placed me on S rank status just so that I can be brought back. Anyway I would like you guys to see my three swords."

He then placed his three swords and unsheathed them. "Apparently the story goes that my old man fought his father in the Second Demon War and destroyed his fang and out came three big one's name is Tessaiga and it is the sword of destruction. It is famous for killing a hundred demons in one swing."

"I can also steal abilities from other demons using this sword. It's abilities are that what you saw in my battle against you, Tayuya. The next sword with the grey hilt is Tenseiga which is the sword of life. This one can bring a hundred humans back to life."

"So why do you carry it around it can't fucking kill anything?" Tayuya said, "I also ask the same thing but my old man told me that it teaches compassion and anyway this sword is pretty useful."

"How?" Naruto asked, "Well this sword can resurrect people that have recently died, heal wounds, kill anything that is from the spiritual world and create a path to the Netherworld itself."

Naruto and Tayuya had the same reactions, "That's so cool. What about the last one?" "This one is Bakusaiga. It's power is merely to destroy and the reason why it is different from the Tessaiga is that if the person tries to heal its wounds. Let's just say that the wound will never be healed."

Naruto and Tayuya's eyes sparkled with wonder, "That is so cool." Ruiji then asked, "So Tayuya how were you able to the Kienzan."

She looked at Naruto, "How did I do it, shithead?" Naruto then said, "Well you did when we sparred and you were trying to do the Rasengan but you then formed it." _At least I know that it is Sato blood that can do it..._ "NANI?! You can do the Rasengan."

The two nodded as they instantly formed Rasengans in their hands as Ruiji was almost brain dead, _They can do the Rasengan... At least Minato's legacy will continue through his son._

He then smiled as he stood up, "Now let's-"

"SAITO!" Shion then appeared into sight panting as Naruto, Saito and Ruiji were shocked, "Shion-chan." Saito then said, "How do you know Shion-chan?" Naruto then sheepishly smiled while scratching the back of his head, "Well there was a mission back then and I protected Shion-chan." Shion added, "He also said that he promised to give me lots and lots of babies."

Naruto then felt a strong killing intent and saw that Saito was grabbing Tessaiga, "No I swear. It was an accident and I didn't know what to do."

Shion then giggled as she acted oblivious to what was happening,"Naruto-kun, you're here." _Of course you almost even got me killed._ She then hugged him, "It's been a long time since I haven't seen you." She then looked at Tayuya, "What the fuck are you staring at?"

She then smiled, "Naruto-kun, Tayuya-chan." Tayuya was surprised that this woman who she never met knew her name.

"You'll both be very loud on the first time." That made Naruto and Tayuya sweat dropped before they said the same thing, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEING LOUD?!"

She then instantly went to Saito, "I'm pregnant." That caused everyone to stop as Saito first laughed and then said, "Who's the father? I can't wait for you to tell me who the unlucy bastard is?"

"You." Saito then had a face of shock, "We're gonna have a baby." For the first time in his life, Saito fainted and became unconscious. Shion then was poking the unconscious Saito, "Saito-kun... Saito-kun... Saito-kun."

"N- N- Naru- to- k- kun!" He then heard a familiar voice as his eyes widened and there in front of him were an equally shocked Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai.

"Shit."

 **AN: That is all for this chapter thank you for reading.**

 **Special thanks to RyoshiMorino because I would like to say that I got interested in writing seriously after reading Blue Eyed Fox and The Ninth Demon Lord so thank you for making that. Also another thanks is for favoriting, following and giving me a review because I've always wanted someone I looked up to or was inspired in writing to just say I did a good job.**

 **Lastly everyone give a prayer to a very beautiful writer by the name of Digitize27. You will be missed and I'm sorry that you feel like that about the series. I understand but as you can see I still love it because it's my childhood and I love the ending which includes The Last movie. Everyone who hasn't read Yellow and Red makes. You better red it because it is probably the best Naruto story I have ever read.**

 **If you like the story like the beautiful people you are then give this story a favorite, a follow and a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	9. Reunions

**AN: I'm back and remember this is in the Demon War Arc and expect in this chapter awkward situations and as well Naruto and Tayuya finding family.**

 **Now to answer my reviews:**

 **Sith Raven's Shadow: I thought you said you were going away. I'm touched you must have an erection or wetness for me.**

 **Generation Zero: Don't worry Konoha won't take him.**

 **Bankai777: Probably something like this in this chapter.**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX: Thank you for liking the twist. Also thank you for letting me touch your charizard and he his bosness levels are epic!**

 **ExplodingKnuckler: Thank you for liking Thor but you won't see him in this arc.**

 **I'll see you all later**

 **On the previous chapter:**

" **Hold still Tayuya."**

" **I'm pregnant."**

" **You'll both be very loud on the first time."**

 **And so it continues**

The silence was deafening throughout the destroyed village as Team 8 looked at Naruto. Shion then asked, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba and Akamaru both attacked Naruto as he dodged, "What are you doing here, Naruto?! We thought you disappeared."

Naruto didn't know what to say to his former friends, "I did go away." Kurenai then asked, "Why would you run? You have friends and family waiting for you in Konoha. What we want to know is why did you leave?"

Naruto bit his lip as he hadn't expected to see Konoha so soon, "I had to do something." Shino then said, "What is this something that you required to do?"

"It's a secret." Kiba groaned, "Come on, let's go Naruto."

"Hey! Shithead stays with me." Tayuya said as now the focus of Team 8 was now directly at the redhead as Kiba's eyes widened, "How are you alive? Shikamaru said that no one could have survived that wind attack made by Temari."

Tayuya laughed, "You mean what that wind slut. Her attack did blow me off but that was still weak." Kiba then got into position for another Gatsuuga, "Well I'll finish what she started."

"Akamaru! Gatsuuga!" Kiba and Akamaru both became tornados as they then charged towards Tayuya. The red head smirked, "I guess mutts never learn." She then tried to stand up but noticed that her legs was still wobbly.

 _Shit! I thought I was healed._ " **Not yet kit. You took too much damage.** " Naruto's eyes widened, _She hasn't healed yet and Kiba isn't going to stop._

The two Gatsuugas were getting closer and Tayuya knew that she couldn't stop it, _Shithead._

A blonde blur then appeared in front of Tayuya and stopped the two tornados with his bare hands which shocked Team 8. Kurenai was the one who was most shocked, _How strong is Naruto?_

Kiba stopped his attack and his face showed that he was also shocked but he then replaced it with anger, "What are you doing, Naruto?! Why'd you stop my attack? She's the enemy."

"Kiba, I don't care if you were my friend but-" He then looked at him with icy cold eyes which made everyone go back a step, "If you hurt Tayuya, then you leave me no choice but to kill you."

Kiba then laughed, "Cut the crap Naruto. You wouldn't do that for a bitch like this." He then pushed Naruto aside, "Now where were we."

He was then pulled by his arm and met a right to the jaw which sent him flying until he hit a tree and became unconscious. Shino and Kurenai looked at Naruto and saw nothing of the blonde bundle of happiness.

All they saw was his icy cold stare and emotionless face, "I'm sorry Naruto but you have to come with us." Naruto only responded with, "I'm sorry too."

"Kikaichu: Baku." Shino's bugs then went around Naruto as they formed into rings. "Kurenai-sensei, I have-"

He then looked to see that his bugs were gone, "Restrain me, Shino." Shino then looked to see Naruto beside him, good thing his jacket did not show his face, "You need to try a bit harder." Naruto then made a spinning kick to Shino's gut which made the boy unconscious.

 _He beat Kiba and Shino with only one hit. I have to use genjutsu since he's weak at that._ "Magen Jubaku Satsu." Kurenai then sighed when she caught Naruto in a genjutsu but then realized that she wasn't holding anyone.

 _Genjutsu. Who did it?_ "I'm sorry." Naruto then said, "Rasengan." He crashed the ball at the back of Kurenai causing the jonin to spiral and hit a tree as well. She also became unconscious leaving Hinata as the only one who was conscious of Team 8.

Naruto then looked at Hinata, "Aren't you going to get me as well?" Hinata then shook her head, "N- no- um- w- why don't you want to- go back to Konoha?"

Naruto then said, "Well at least you stayed the same and you still stutter." This caused Hinata to blush as Tayuya snorted, _Is shithead really that dense to know that he has a fucking Hyuuga that has a crush on him._

"But the reason why I'm not coming back is that I need to do something." Hinata then said, "Me too." She then went to Kurenai and picked her up, "We're on a mission to bring Shion to Kemuri." Naruto nodded and smiled, "Well me and Tayuya are here to bring Saito back to Kemuri."

"Who's Tayuya?" Naruto then got Tayuya and he said with a happier tone, "Tayuya, Hinata. Hinata, Tayuya."

Both girls then looked at each other as Hinata smiled and bowed to her, "Nice to see you Tayuya. Thank you for protecting Naruto-kun." Tayuya then blushed as she wasn't used to talking to others, "Hi Hinata."

Shion then said, "Well we must be on our way and Naruto you can place Hinata's teammates on the carriage." Naruto then grumbled about her being the same as she was making Shion laugh as she entered the carriage, "Come on Hinata, Tayuya."

Tayuya instantly went inside as Naruto sighed, _What a predictable thing to do. 'Shut up shithead.'_

Naruto then laughed as he got Kiba and Shino and placed them both inside the carriage. Hinata then went inside as she; Tayuya and Shion were on one side while the unconscious members of Team 8 were on the other side.

The caravan then started moving as Saito, Ruiji and Naruto were at the front and talking to each other while inside the carriage the three members of Team 8 were still unconscious. In the meantime Hinata, Tayuya and Shion were talking to each other.

"Hey Shion, how did you know my name?" Shion then said, "Well I saw you in a dream." "You saw me in a dream. I didn't know that you swung both ways."

Shion blushed a bit, "Oh no. You misunderstand me Tayuya. You see I have a gift that lets me see into the future." Tayuya couldn't believe what she said, "So you're like a fortune teller. Are you high or something?"

Shion didn't say anything as Tayuya talked to Naruto, _Shithead. Shithead! 'Ow! You don't need to shout that loud. What do you want Tayuya?' Shion is telling me that she can see the future, is that true? 'Yeah. When she has a dream, it's always about the future and it's a 100 percent true.'_

Tayuya was shocked, "Is something wrong Tayuya?" She shook her head, "No it's just shithead said that you were telling the truth so I-" She then shut her mouth and face palmed herself, _How could I be this stupid?_

"How were you able to talk to Naruto-kun? He is in front of us." _Oh please don't see that I have the same as shithead._ She then activated her Byakugan, "Why is your chakra system the same like Naruto's."

Tayuya groaned, _Shithead we have a problem. 'What?' Hinata found out that we have the same chakra system. 'Oh, ok...' So what are we gonna do?! 'Just tell Shion and Hinata.' WHAT?! 'My head! Look Shion won't tell and I trust Hinata. And anyway the other people are still unconscious.'_

She then sighed, _If this turns out to be a mistake. I swear- 'Yeah, yeah, you told me so.'_

She sighed again, "Ok I'll tell you but I need to ask a favor." Hinata and Shion nodded, "Please can you keep it a secret." Hinata then asked, "Ok, I trust you Tayuya-chan."

"How do you trust me? I could be the enemy and you trust me?" Hinata then smiled, "Naruto-kun trusts you and so do I." _Man she's like an angel._

"Ok so I lied about not getting hurt by that sand bitch's attack. I almost died and Naruto took care of me. One day I was dying so he placed half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside me and I became a jinchuuriki. Ever since then I've been training with Naruto and the two of us are really fucking strong."

Hinata smiled as she realized that Naruto made a true friend while Shion gave an evil smile, "Do you have any feelings for Naruto?" Tayuya then yelled, "Hell no!" Shion then smirked, "Oh, really... then what about the lanterns?"

Tayuya instantly became flushed as Shion laughed and Hinata asked, "What are the lanterns?" Shion then whispered into Hinata's ear which made her blush and nod while listening to what Shion was saying.

"That is very nice of Naruto-kun to do." Tayuya didn't answer but just blushed again, "How did you know about it Shion-chan?"

"I also saw it in a dream." Shion then gave another evil smile, "What about you Hinata, you never told me about your story of Naruto-kun."

Hinata then became red as she started twiddling her fingers, "I- i- i- it's n- not that a- at- al- all" Tayuya and Shion were hungry for information, "So tell me when did you have a crush on Naruto-kun?"

Hinata then sighed, "It all happened when we were kids. It was a snowy day and there were some boys who were making fun of my eyes and called me a monster. Suddenly Naruto-kun came in and fought for me but still lost. I still think of it even till now. I noticed that I may have a crush on him but I also am inspired by him."

She then looked to see the two women were sweat dropping as they both said, "Bad choice for a role model." Hinata was confused, "Don't mind, don't mind."

"Well anyway at least I know that Hinata only admires Naruto-kun. May I ask a question what would happen if Naruto-kun is with another woman?" Hinata then said, "I don't mind all I want is Naruto's happiness so I will support them only if the woman is really in love with Naruto."

"That's kinda fucked up. I'm just saying." Tayuya said as Hinata and Shion broke down in laughter which made Tayuya confused.

 _Hinata likes me_ Naruto thought, _And I didn't even realize it. Maybe I should talk to her later._

After several hours as it was at sunset, the group finally arrived at Kemuri as the guards instantly let them in. Shion, Hinata and Tayuya went out of the carriage as Ruiji then said, "Ok I want Saito, Naruto, Tayuya and Hinata to come with me." All of the people mentioned nodded their heads.

"Shion, can I entrust you to take the unconscious people to the hospital?" Shion then nodded as she somehow carried the unconscious members of Team 8. "Come on guys we're gonna have to meet Saito's dad."

That is when Saito gulped, "What's wrong, Saito?" "I realized something Naruto." Saito then cried anime tears, "If I don't make it take care of Shion for me."

"What?"

The group then reached the Kemurikage's office and they opened the doors revealing Rin who was smiling. Tayuya and Naruto then said, "Rin-san." Rin then looked surprised, "Naruto-san, Tayuya-san, what are you doing here?"

Naruto sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Well you see me and Tayuya were tasked to hunt down the son of the Kemurikage and bring him back here which we did."

The room suddenly became really cold as somehow the surrounding area became blue. Rin then had a soft smile, "And where is the son of the Kemurikage, if I may ask" Naruto who was completely oblivious, "Saito, he's right-"

Everyone then saw Saito sneaking quietly out of the office. He then knew he was caught and made a break or it, "Shit!" He was then stopped by Rin who was now in front of him, "Where do you think you're going, _Saito-kun._ "

Saito then ran right into the office and realized there was no escape. Rin was slowly walking towards him as she then stopped and suddenly the whole area was getting hotter, "Why did you do that Saito-kun?" She gave him a soft smile which meant that he will die.

"Did what, kaa-san?" Naruto and Tayuya were shocked that Rin was Saito's mom. "The one were you killed a lot of jonins from Iwa and got yourself in the S rank. Do you know how much trouble it took to make you be captured alive instead of dead?! What were you even thinking?!"

"Rin-chan." Kenshin suddenly came into view, "Perhaps Saito isn't the only one to blame." He then said in an emotionless and cold voice, "Didn't we ask Ruiji to take care of Saito and for him not to cause any trouble."

Rin then directed her anger at Ruiji as the man feared for his life. "Fuck it!" He then started to run but Kenshin unsheathed his sword, "Kuzu Ryu Sen." He then disappeared from sight and Ruiji suddenly fell down with his eyes rolled back and foam going out of his mouth.

Kenshin then reappeared as he was now sitting in his chair, "Now Saito, may I ask why have you massacred over thirty jonins of Iwa." Saito then said, "Not my fault. They were trying to kill and destroy a village so I damn protected it."

Kenshin then sighed, "At least kill all of them so that there are no witnesses. Anyway I want to thank you Naruto and Tayuya with bringing my stupid son back to the village."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're the Kemurikage?" Kenshin nodded, "My name is Kenshin and I am the Yondaime Kemurikage. This is my beloved Rin who is also the chief advisor of this village."

Rin then bowed as Kenshin continued, "You will have the reward given to you but I have to talk to Ruiji alone." "Wait, Kenshin." Ruiji was now conscious as he then continued, "Let Naruto and Tayuya stay."

"Why?" Ruiji smiled, "Because they can help us with the upcoming war." _War?! Did he just say what I just heard, shithead? 'I don't know Tayuya but I think we're in a lot of trouble or fun.'_

"I understand but if this is the wrong decision then remember Ruiji what will happen." Ruiji nervously nodded, "Don't worry Kenshin I promise that these guys are the key."

Kenshin then gave a sign which made his two Anbu's closed the door behind them and then disappeared.

"Now we are all gathered including Naruto, Tayuya and the Hyuuga for we need your help. War is coming to this land and if we don't stop it then the Demons are going to destroy everything in this world."

"Wait, demons. Like actual demons." Kenshin nodded, "Yes, Naruto. Like what you and Tayuya have inside of you." They were both shocked, "Yes I know that you have the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko inside of you."

"Anyway I have to tell you that north of Hoshikagure is a barren wasteland with a volcano at the edge of the land next to the sea. That is the gate to the Netherworld where the yokai rule as one. Now you see in the beginning demons roamed this world and the humans fought against the demons for control. The humans were able to win the first Demon war by creating the first gate."

"Five millennia later and my father who was the Demon King at that time wanted to attack the humans again. So he asked me to scout if the humans were weak. So I did what my father said."

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"So this is the human realm." Kenshin then walked out of the gate which connected to the demon realm which appeared like a volcano. He then saw the surrounding area was a barren wasteland but there was a deep forest. "From what I can guess night has fallen."

As he started walking to the wasteland, he was then surrounded by ten man, "You there!" Kenshin just kept on walking as he then bumped one of the guys away, "If you'll excuse me. I have some business to attend to."

The man who he bumped smiled, "I'm sorry demon but we have business with you." They then unsheathed their swords and swung at him but white haired demon simply jumped over them as the fur that was on his shoulder extended and hit the ground which caused the men to fly due to the impact.

He then landed softly on the ground. The men then charged with their swords but were only met by his fur as it whipped them making some of them unconscious due to the impact. His fingers then generated a thin, whip-like yellow strand of yellow-green energy that punctured through the hearts of the conscious men.

They then fell down as the areas where the energy hit were burnt. He then continued walking but then he heard footsteps. He then looked behind to see a katana about to hit his face but then he ducked and found a teenager holding his sword on his fingers.

"It isn't all day that I happen to find a lone demon that escaped the gate." Kenshin merely kept on walking as he heard the teen said, "My name's Nagisa. Enjoy your trip."

He then looked at the petite framed teen who he could guess was a boy. He had light blue hair which was shoulder length but had two pigtails and had azure eyes. Nagisa was now apparently sitting crosslegged on top of the hilt of his sword as he smiled.

"Why don't you try to kill me?" Nagisa then thought about it, "Maybe because you interest me." He then smiled as he disappeared and reappeared in front of an indifferent Kenshin, "Or maybe because I know if I do you're still going to win but at least try not to massacre any humans."

Kenshin didn't react and simply kept on walking and just looked around the place, _Hmm, it seems that the humans world is bigger than ours but that shouldn't be a problem as we will wipe them out instead._

"NOOOO!" A woman then suddenly appeared in front of him and he noticed that she had a large gash on her leg. She was holding something in her arms and it was crying, _A baby?_

Suddenly a man wearing samurai armor on a horse said, "Move out of the way unless you want to die." Kenshin became indifferent as she grabbed his leg, "Please save this child and run." The man laughed, "I won't let you and the child run away."

She was crying, "Please. Save him." The man then swung his sword at the woman, "DIEEE!" She closed her eyes but she didn't feel any pain. Death must have hit her so quick but the feeling of her child crying and the fact that she could hear her heartbeat.

She opened her eyes to see the robber who's eyes were about to pop from his head as she saw that the man caught his sword with one fingernail.

"H-" "You're in my way." Kenshin's hand then became green as it stabbed the robber through his armor, killing him instantly. His horse then ran away with his dead body.

Kenshin looked at the woman before walking away, "Thank you." She then started running away as he kept on walking, _Tch. Why did I do that in the first place?_

He then noticed that his sword was beating, _Tenseiga. What does he want?_ He didn't mind his sword and kept walking. He noticed that he was surrounded by trees, _This is annoying._

So he simply jumped on the trees and flew through the forest. He then stopped when he saw fire, he dropped down to see a few men dressed like the one he killed as they were celebrating.

Kenshin then emerged which caught the men's attention as they suddenly attacked him but they were instantly dead when they all saw a familiar green energy pierce through all their necks. The men went down as Kenshin started to walk away. He then looked back to see children bow down as they all said.

"Thank you very much." Kenshin didn't reply as he kept on walking until he was surrounded again by a dozen men but he could tell that this wouldn't be that easy. One of the men spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

Kenshin didn't respond as he started walking, "We're going to send you back to Hell-" "That's enough." A katana came out of nowhere and landed right in front of Kenshin. Suddenly Nagisa was standing on the katana.

"Kemurikage-same, wh-" Nagisa then smiled but released a killing intent which made the men gag a little. "Now I want to just play a game with you."

Kenshin was now slightly interested, "What game?" "Simple, we fight. If you manage to knock me out then you win and we won't ever bother you. Also you can complete your mission."

Kenshin was shocked but didn't show it, "And if you win." Nagisa smiled but Kenshin could feel the intense bloodlust coming from the petite teen, "I just need to land a good hit on you and you have to not complete your mission and follow me, no matter what."

Kenshin then nodded, "I accept."

"Good. Now let's-" Kenshin was now behind him and Nagisa was blissfully unaware, "Kemurikage-sama!" "You shouldn't have made a bet like that because you will only-"

He then noticed that everything was dark and that he couldn't move, _Why can't I?_ He then saw a large snake coil around him and also squeeze. The snake then arrived at the left side of his face and opened it's mouth.

The snake was about to strike but Kenshin was able to use his left hand and punch the snake away. The darkness disappeared and saw Nagisa with a bruise on his face, "Nice. I knew that wouldn't get to you. But-" He then licked his lips, "I guess it's time for the both of us to be serious."

Nagisa got his katana and placed it on the top of his shoulders as Kenshin then unsheathed the Tenseiga. The both of them then lunged and started striking each other as the movements were too fast for any of the men see.

All they saw was the shine of the swords as it appeared that the men disappeared. Kenshin was smiling as he hadn't had an opponent like this since ever. _I have to tell father that there are humans like this that might cause the invasion to be a failure._

Kenshin then was able to get the upper hand by dropping his sword which shocked Nagisa for a moment but in that moment Kenshin was able to land a hard kick to the chest of Nagisa and he used his fur to grab him by the neck.

"It's over." All of the men were shocked, "Kemurikage-sama!" Kenshin then looked to see that Nagisa had a soft smile on him and felt something behind him.

"I should say the same thing to you." Kenshin looked to see Nagisa behind him. He didn't react in time as Nagisa landed a hard punch to his jaw which made him release his hold on the other Nagisa as they both high fived.

"How were you able to do that?" Nagisa giggled, "It's something called Ninjutsu and I'll show you later. Now since I won you'll have to follow me."

Kenshin nodded as he wasn't a sore loser, "What are your demands, ningen?" The men were celebrating with cheers like, 'Kemurikage-sama is the best!', 'Nagisa-sama saved the day' and 'We have a demon slave.'

Nagisa smiled, "You are to obey all my commands at all times. Do you understand?" Kenshin nodded, "So my first command is do you want to go with me or return to the demon world and start the invasion."

Kenshin was just as shocked as the men, "Kemurikage-sama why-" Nagisa then said, "Do not question." The men then stopped as Nagisa went back to Kenshin, "So... what's your answer?"

Kenshin thought about it, _Hmm, do I want to go back or join with the human. Joining the human does seem interesting._ "Fine. I'll join you."

Nagisa gave a soft smile, "Looks like we have a new comrade in our midst boys." The men then celebrated, "Now let's go back home." They all saluted before disappearing.

"Now get up and follow me." Kenshin then stood up and followed Nagisa, "Since you're going to be staying with us I will have to tell you what the conditions are here."

"We live in a shinobi system and that means we have different villages where normal people like the one who you saved and the humans with powers like me. The ones with powers are shinobi and we use chakra to do stuff."

"Does that explain what you did to me back there?" Nagisa then asked, "Which one?" "The one where there was two of you."

Nagisa nodded, "It's called the Bunshin no Jutsu. So back to what I was saying, chakra makes us stronger, faster and uses nature as a weapon."

Kenshin nodded, "I heard the people you were with call you Kemurikage-sama." Nagisa sighed, "I hate the formal titles but I am the Sandaime Kemurikage of Kemurigakure. Apparently it's tradition that the people of my village call me that."

"How old are you?" Nagisa then said, "I'm turning seventeen this November so I'm still sixteen. I became the leader of my village at the age of thirteen." "Why?" Kenshin asked as having a leader of anything at this age was unheard of even in the demon realm.

Nagisa shrugged his shoulders, "I think it had to do with me destroying over three battalions that tried to attack my village. I was just ten at the time and I killed them all. They only saw me as the snake that held you and I was given the name of The Viper. Fearing for our safety, the village made me as the leader."

Kenshin nodded, _This will be a formidable opponent. He might even destroy the invasion forces._ Nagisa then said, "So how's the demon world."

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders, "My father who's now the new leader. He wants to launch an invasion which will make the Second Demon War happen."

Nagisa nodded, "So hold tight, de-" "Since I believe I am stuck with you then call me Kenshin." Nagisa smiled, "Well, Kenshin-kun just hold my shoulder, hold tight and hold your breath."

Kenshin did as he was instructed and they were gone in a swirl of smoke. When they had arrived the sun was rising as he saw that he was now on a cliff and saw a village with a happy Nagisa, "Welcome to my village, Kemurigakure no Sato!"

 _Flashback no Jutsu End!_

"So after that I became the personal guard of Nagisa and he taught me the ways of the sword. Four years later, my father decided to attack and I defeated him by myself, slaughtered a half of the demon army which was in the millions in ten seconds and got the swords which my son has and after eighty years became the Yondaime Kemurikage."

"Wait...how old are you?" Naruto asked as Kenshin looked at Rin as she then thought about it, "I would say around 240 years old." That made Naruto, Hinata and Tayuya's eyes widen with shock as Rin said, "I would say I'm about 160 years old."

The teens mind was blown again as they looked at Saito as he sighed, "No I am not as old as my parents and am about 18 years of age."

Tayuya was going to ask but Rin got there first, "If you're gonna ask why Kenshin and I live long lives it's because that since Kenshin is a full demon that means he ages slower. I was a human until Kenshin marked me when we got married thus making my aging process like his."

Hinata then asked, "How did you two meet?" Rin then said, "Well Kenshin here suffered the loss of a very precious person in his life so he disappeared for eight years and that was when I found him."

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

Rin was walking with a basket full of food through the forest to get to her village. _I wonder what I should do, next? The villagers really don't care what I do since I can't talk._

She then found a sleeping Kenshin lying next to a tree, _Who's this?_ She then poked him in his face, "Nagisa... five more minutes..."

RIn was then making as much noise to wake Kenshin up, "...d... leav...me... Nagisa." She then grew annoyed and looked at his swords, _Maybe he's a shinobi._ She tried to grab the sword which caused his eyes to open.

He then looked to see Rin and then decided to look at something else. Rin could tell that he was hungry as he looked pale so she got some food and held it to him. Kenshin just looked at her and the food and simply ignored her.

Rin pouted as she then smiled at him before leaving him some food and then running away back to her village.

Kenshin then looked at the food that the girl gave as his stomach loudly rumbled and then looked at it, "Couldn't hurt to eat." He then started eating the food slowly as he then looked towards the setting sun, "I really miss you, anata."

Rin went back to her village and was greeted by some of the villagers, "Where were you, you brat!" Rin just cocked her head to one side as another villager said, "We know you can hear us, now tell us where you were?"

Rin then was pushed to the ground as the villagers then got her basket and left her buts she kept on smiling so that they wouldn't get any madder. She then grabbed some food from the village supply and went to Kenshin the next day to give him food.

This went on for a week before the villagers then cornered her, "Where are you taking the food?" Rin just shook her head, "Don't lie-" The villagers stopped when they saw fire, "ATTACK! Run!"

Everyone ran including Rin and instead of going through the forest, she decided to go to the mountain pass. When she arrived at the mountain pass the shinobi caught her, "There's no escape girl." She then tried to run but was then on the floor bleeding.

"It's nice to see these people run-" The leader then looked, "I can feel movement. Quick let's jump him." The other shinobi nodded as they then hid in various spots to await their next target.

Kenshin was walking through the mountain pass as he decided to go back, _It's been like what eight years since I left. I wonder how the village is doing, I hope it wasn't destroyed._

He then smelled a familiar smell, _It's blood._ He the kept on walking and found a dead Rin but before he could check on her four figures then surrounded him, "We killed that girl and now we encourage you to run but-"

"Tessaiga." He unsheathed the five foot blade and cleaved the four shinobis as he then turned the girl to her front.

He looked at the dead girl with a bleeding chest; he then put her down and started walking but stopped because he saw flashes of the girl smiling at him and not going away but it was just her smile.

Tenseiga suddenly started to beat, _Tenseiga, what do you want now?_ He then saw some low class demons who were staring at the girl's dead body. He released Tenseiga and quickly disposed of the demons.

He then placed Tensaiga on Rin's body which made it glow to a blue color before disappearing. Kenshin then got his sword as Rin then stood up and looked at Kenshin, "Ara, I thought I died, how-"

"I revived you." She then looked at Kenshin and bowed to him, "Thank you so much, mister I-" She then held her throat, "I can talk." She started tearing up, "I can talk. I can finally talk." She was celebrating with her hands up in the air.

"I can finally talk!" Kenshin didn't know why but he made a soft smile but he didn't show it. Just seeing the girl smile reminded him of his beloved. She gave a hug, "Thank you mister for bringing me and my voice back."

Kenshin replied with a grunt as he decided to walk away but something was pulling his fur and he saw Rin, "Before you go, what's your name because I don't want to call you mister." "It's Kenshin." She then smiled, "Ok, Lord Kenshin."

She then hoped on his shoulder, "I am going with you." "No." She then used her puppy dog eyes look, "Please I have nothing here and since you helped me. I will help you."

Kenshin sighed, _She'll still follow me if I leave her,_ "Fine. Don't become a liability." She then placed her hands in the air, "Yay! Let's go Lord Kenshin."

He then face palmed as he knew that this was a mistake

Three years later

Rin opened the doors to the Kage office, "Lord Kenshin, how are you?" He then looked at Rin as he was still doing paperwork, "If you have some business, then speak." "Yeah, why don't you know do the Kage Bunshin for the paperwork."

Kenshin dropped his pen to the ground and instantly went to Rin and hugged her. She was then red, "Aah, Lord Kenshin, what are you doing?" Kenshin then said, "You are a genius, Rin!"

He then created a shadow clone and made it to do the paperwork. After that he sighed, "I'm willing to bet that you have something to say."

Rin nodded, "Will you miss me Lord Kenshin?" He then looked up and made a soft smile but didn't show it due to his cold face, "Baka."

Rin then left his office as Kenshin then looked to the sky, _Looks like he's still here._

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

Hinata and Tayuya both said, "That is so cute." Naruto was snoring but was then punched to the ribs by Tayuya, "Show some respect, shithead."

Kenshin then cleared his throat, "In a week, the demons will invade this world again and we will have the Third Demon War. I need your help because I believe that extra hands do make a difference and if Ruiji says you are strong then I believe you."

He then looked at Ruiji, "Where will the three be staying?" Ruiji then said, "With my clan as Tayuya has to know her family and Naruto has to also chat with some long lost relatives." Kenshin nodded, "You are dismissed."

The three then left with Ruiji as Shion then busted through the doors as she yelled, "Kenshin tou-san, Rin kaa-chan, you are going to have a granddaughter." The two were shocked and looking at a nervous Saito before pulling the two for a family hug.

Naruto, Hinata and Tayuya were following Ruiji through the village until they reached the market place where there was a big circular mirror. Ruiji then smiled to the three, "This is a shortcut to my village. Now all you have to do is hold onto me or Tayuya and just jump through it."

Ruiji gave his hand and Hinata took it, Tayuya then got Naruto's hand, "Are you ready?" Tayuya nodded as they went through the mirror and found themselves in a garden which was surrounded by a huge mansion.

"Wow! This looks bigger than the Hyuuga mansion." Hinata nodded to what Naruto said as she and Tayuya were amazed at the size of this place.

Ruiji smiled as he yelled, "I'M HOME!"

Suddenly a lot of people appeared in front of them as they were on one knee, "Welcome back Ruiji-sama." One of them asked, "Who is that with you?"

"Oh, this." He then made the three teens go in front, "The one with the pale eyes, her name is Hinata Hyuuga and I believe is the heiress to the clan." They all bowed to her but she said, "No, no, it's fine."

He then went to Naruto, "Now this one is the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death and holds one half of the Kyuubi, his name is Naruto Uzumaki." The clan members were shocked to see that there was an Uzumaki in their presence and was the son of Minato.

They all bowed to him as Naruto was confused, "I told you Naruto. The Sato clan thinks of Minato as a savior since he spared my life." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Thanks but you guys don't need to bow to me."

One of them looked at Tayuya, "And who is this?" He placed his arm around Tayuya, "This is the girl that we have been looking for, our long lost relative and elder sister of Tomoe, Tayuya Sato!"

The clan then celebrated as some of them were welcoming her and others were asking on how was she. Tayuya was nervous but then happy that she has a family. Naruto also smiled as Hinata asked, "A- ano- is she- special t- to y- you N- Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't know but she is a really good friend that helped me." Naruto then looked at Hinata, "Hinata I-" She then placed a finger on his lips, "It's ok Naruto-kun."

"Even if I wasn't able to tell you my feelings and don't feel bad about it. I just want you to be happy and that'll make me happy. Just promise me that you know what you are doing and be happy." Naruto then hugged her, "You really are a kindred spirit."

He then pulled away from the hug, "One day I will do something that will make you happy." Hinata then smiled, "I'll look forward to it."

Tayuya was still happy but then the crowd split and she wondered what was happening, "Nani, what is happening-" "Onee-chan."

Her eyes widened when she saw a girl who almost looked like her. She had red hair but hazel eyes and was wearing black pants and tank top. The two then met as Tayuya instantly remembered that she had heard that she had a sister, "Tomoe."

Tomoe then hugged her as the clan celebrated as the two sisters finally met and she then pulled away while smiling, "Welcome home, onee-chan."

 **AN: That is all for this chapter hope you enjoy it. I know I was vague on what happened in the second demon war and the change of personality of Kenshin. The reason for that is I was thinking of doing a spinoff of this story.**

 **This spinoff will focus on Kenshin's past and finding his beloved and fighting the second demon war. Apart from that I have decided either NarutoxKonan which will take place in the formation of Team 7 or NarutoxKurotsuchi which will be after the fight with Gaara. But the first chapter of either these ideas will be after my third arc which will take a long time but just let me know in the reviews or pm's.**

 **If anyone of who have any questions about Kenshin's strength, he was able to move without being seen by anyone and the next thing they saw was that he was sitting on his chair. He also ended the Second Demon War and destroyed his father and obtained the Tessaiga and Bakusaiga.**

 **Anyways I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thank you all and I love you all, you beautiful people, BYE BYE!**

 **On the next chapter**

" **You want me to be the head."**

" **I'm not insulting you or anything, you're really beautiful."**

" **Make love to me, Naruto-kun~"**


	10. More Reunions, Love Rivals and Presents?

**AN: Come on little readers get on my lap, guess who's back with the brand new chap and this one's gonna get more action. So Nigma's got a new set of plot that he will make to blow your mind. I'm sorry I was too much in the beat.**

 **Thank you for having this story pass 100 favorites and for that thank you. Also this story is a month old and has ten chapters and that's awesome.  
**

 **Time to answer my reviews:**

 **Generation Zero: Thank you for finding it interesting.**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX: Sorry if it was confusing for you. And I can't figure out but I would like a Rayquaza.**

 **harry copperfield dresden: HERE IT IS!**

 **Demonick Angel: Thank you for liking the story and yeah it will be worth the wait.**

 **Aerohitman: Thank you but Sasuke has to live because unfortunately he is the Last Uchiha.**

 **Big shot outs to Tsukune-sama and the story Tale of a Gutsy Ninja that one is really good and deserves more support. Another one is Naruto of the Array as it was an excellent story and someone needs to adopt that. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you guys later**

 **On the previous chapter**

" **Aren't you going to get me as well?"**

" **That's kinda fucked up. I'm just saying."**

" **Fuck it!"**

" **Onee-chan."**

 **And so it continues**

This was in the top list of most unbelievable shit that has happened to Tayuya. I mean she met a god and Death herself ( **AN: That will be revealed later** ). She met a fire breathing dragon and was taught by him to use dragon like abilities.

But now things were different as she finally found her long lost sister which made her really happy, "I'm really sorry." Tayuya didn't know that she was crying which made her sister confused, "I thought that this would be a happy day for you. Why are you so sad?"

Tayuya then said, "Because I just remembered now that I have a sister and that I didn't even try to find you until now." Tomoe then hugged her sister, "All that matters is that you are here and that you are alive."

"I mean like if I didn't see you again you were probably going to be unused in wrong times." Tayuya then nodded, _That would have certainly been my fate if I died._ ( **AN: Shots fired at the Edo Tensei. Sorry! I really hated that one except for the Kages, Itachi and Madara.** )

"Come on onee-chan we have to celebrate." She dragged her by pulling her arm into one of the big rooms of the mansion. Naruto and Tayuya's eyes widened as they were both drooling.

Right in front of them was a banquet for the gods. Almost every food was there and with quantity, Hinata was laughing at the two for their reactions but then smelled a familiar aroma. She then used her Byakugan and found an entire tray of cinnamon rolls.

She too had the same reaction like Naruto and Tayuya as Ruiji then announced, "Hajime!" The three started to gorge on the food. The clan members were shocked to see Naruto just eat and eat without taking a rest and Tayuya being the same.

"Wow! Nee-san really loves food." Tomoe said as the clan members sweat dropped at the two. They then turned their attention to some erotic moans as Hinata was eating cinnamon rolls and she had some white cream all over her mouth and some have dropped to her clothes.

When she licked her lips and to get more white cream, the clan members all had one thought, _How can someone get so horny from eating food._ Tomoe then said, "Wow, Hinata-san must really love cinnamon rolls!"

She giggled at the sight of the three and she had to wait until all of them were finished with their food.

It took an hour for the trio to stop eating, Ruiji then said, "Ok, kids why don't you guys rest. I'll wake you guys tomorrow and we'll talk."

The trio nodded as Tomoe came up and carried Hinata, "She's going to be staying with me and Nee-san. Ask the guard where yours and Naruto-kun's is at. Ja ne." She then shunshined out of the place as Tayuya started walking slowly out of the room, "Come on shithead, let's go."

"Hai." Naruto also was walking slowly and it took a while for them to get to the third floor of the mansion. When they reached the third floor of the place one of the guards said, "Oh your room, Ruiji-sama said that your room is at the far end."

Tayuya and Naruto nodded and they were now inside the room. The room was big and the only thing that was there was a closet, a huge bed and two doors one which led to the bathroom.

"I'm too sleepy to give a shit about taking a bath. How about you, shithead?" Naruto wobbled, "I'll go to sleep as well."

The two of them then went to bed with Tayuya still hugging Naruto, "Shithead, what do you think really of what we're going to do?"

"I don't know. We're only here to capture Demon and deliver him to Kemuri, which we did but now we're now seeing family and going to help a country go to war against Demons. I say we stay."

He then smiled, "Anyway tomorrow you get to have time with your little sister." She then smiled as well, "And you'll get to see your family, shithead."

"True. Good night-" He then saw that Tayuya was fast asleep and then just laughed a bit and soon he relaxed his eyes.

The next morning was a wakeup call as Naruto could honestly hear giggling. He then opened his eyes and only to see Tomoe at the edge of the bed looking at them.

"Tomoe, what are you-" She shushed him and then pointed to Tayuya who was still sleeping but there was something off. His eyes widened with horror when he realized that Tayuya was on top of him as he then looked at Tomoe who was still giggling, "You didn't."

"Oh, tell Nee-san that breakfast is ready and I left you and Nee-san extra clothes in the closet and by the way. You guys look so cute when you two sleep, yes, yes. Ja ne." Tomoe then left as Tayuya was starting to wake up

 _Good Kami, please don't wake up._ Tayuya then yawned as she sat up and landed on the blonde's morning wood. "What's hitting my ass again?"

She then looked down to see a red Naruto, _What how is Naruto-_ She then saw that she was on top of him and he could feel an intense killing aura, "Tayuya. I can explain."

"You-" Tayuya then cocked her fist backwards, "It's a normal thing for guys to have in the morning and your sister placed you on top of me." Tayuya then stopped releasing her killing aura and sighed.

"You got lucky, shithead. But next time you try to cop a feel on me. I will find you and I will kill you. Do you understand?" Naruto quickly nodded in fear as Tayuya got out of the bed as the blonde then said.

"Your imoto left us clothes in the closet to change and that breakfast is ready so I'll be waiting for you." Tayuya didn't reply as she instantly went to the bathroom as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought I was going to Shinigami-chan."

" **Speaking of Shinigami-chan, remember that time when Tayuya and the thunder god** "

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"What did you say, shithead?" Tayuya and Thor were shocked as Naruto said, "I just have to talk to Shinigami-chan for a bit."

Naruto then placed his two hands on the ground and said, "Kuchiyose." Suddenly the area was filled with a light mist as Shinigami was now in front of Tayuya and Thor as they were mind blown.

"And here's the thing Kami I can't stop thinking of him. He's just too cute and I wish that he would say my name again." "Shinigami-chan!" Shinigami then nodded, "Something like that."

"Shinigami-chan, what are you saying, I'm here!" Shinigami's eyes then widened, "N- Naru- Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

Naruto then hugged her which made her red, "Silly, Shinigami-chan, I summoned you here so that I can talk to you." "Oh, ok." She looked a bit disappointed.

She then looked to see Tayuya and Thor who were still shocked, "Are these your friends, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded, "You're right Shinigami-chan. The red head is a really good friend of mine and her name is Tayuya while the blond is Thor-sensei."

The girl floated to them, "A pleasure to meet you." "Yah, you too." Tayuya said as the Shinigami disappeared and Tayuya felt something really cold on her neck.

She then found out that the freaking Death God was on touching her neck and her hair, "You have really beautiful hair. Has anyone told you that?" Tayuya quickly nodded, "Yeah. Shithead told me." She sweared that she saw a soft smile that could only mean death from the white haired girl that was holding her hair, "It would be such a waste for such hair to go, if you die."

She then whispered in a sing song voice in Tayuya's ear, "And that was really close if it wasn't for Na-ru-to-kun." Tayuya almost saw death again figuratively and literally. "Oh and if you hurt me. _You'll have a worse fate than death itself._ " She then gulped in fear.

Shinigami then let go of Tayuya as she looked at Thor, "I remember you." The thunder god smiled, "Of course I haven't seen you in a long time God of Death.

She giggled, "You're still the same Odinson. So are you training Naruto-kun and Tayuya-chan?" Thor drank ale from his cup, "Of course and I must say the both of them are impressive and I am proud that they are my students."

She then spoke with a soft but chilling voice, "If you don't have Naruto-kun fulfill his dream then not even being the guardian of this will protect you." Thor laughed as he put his arm around the shoulders of the death god, "You haven't changed at all."

He then spoke with a serious tone, " _I'll be happy to fight you, Shinigami._ "

She then laughed and went to Naruto, "You have a wonderful friend-" She pointed to Tayuya who gulped again, "-and a reliable sensei." She pointed to Thor who was drinking.

"But for what purpose did you summon me. Are you going to resurrect the one who you plan to?" Naruto shook his head, "Not yet Shinigami-chan but I want to talk to you about making people alive again."

"Naruto, you know, I can't exactly give you people that easily. It could affect the order of things." Naruto nodded, "I know Shinigami-chan but I have a proposition."

"And what is it?" Naruto smiled which made the death god's face get flushed as Thor and Tayuya face faulted with the same thought, _How did Naruto get the freaking Shinigami to like him?_

"Since I'm going to resurrect that certain someone in the future. For any more extra ones, the first thing is that if I choose them you will first decide if they will help me bring my goal to reality. Next you need to ask if they want to be resurrected after that they will be brought back. What do you think, Shinigami-chan?"

The death god then thought about it and nodded, "I agree. That is fair." Naruto then threw his around her which made her scream 'eep!'. This made Tayuya and Thor face palm, _So that's the reason why._

Naruto then heard her scream and saw that her face was red, "What's the matter Shinigami-chan?" He placed his hand on her which made her blush even more, "Are you sick or something?"

She then shook her head, "Oh, don't worry about me Naruto-kun." Naruto then let go as she gave a quick peck on his cheek which made the blonde get a faint blush, "See you again, Naruto-kun."

She then disappeared as he was still waving goodbye and was completely ignoring a certain red head who was fuming.

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Are you daydreaming, shithead, let's go." Tayuya was now dressed up as Naruto then waved her, "I'll see you downstairs."

Tayuya then left the room and decided to scout the place out. It was really big but the rooms looked plain. She still wasn't used to getting this much attention as every member that she met had either bowed to her or said hi.

She then reached the bottom part of the mansion where she saw Tomoe eating. She then waved, "Nee-san!" Tayuya waved back and decided to go to her imoto, "So what are we going to do today?"

Tomoe then said, "Well he wants to test Naruto's and your abilities." Tayuya smirked, "Oh, really. I forgot to ask how good are you, imoto, at fighting?" Tomoe then thought about it, "Hmm. I'd say I'm about mid chuunin. What about you, nee-san?"

Tayuya had an evil grin, "You'll see, when I fight." Suddenly loud thuds were heard and blood was spilled. Tayuya and Tomoe then decided to check it out and found out that the thuds were coming closer.

"Tayuya!" Naruto who was showing off his body was only wearing a towel and was now sweating, "Do you know where I placed it?" Tayuya was confused and heard blood come out. She then saw that Tomoe was bleeding from her nose.

Tayuya then yelled at Naruto, "What the hell are you doing, shithead?! I told you to never go out with your shirt on." Naruto then yelled, "I thought that was a joke."

"Look what you did." Naruto saw that almost every female member of the house was lying on the ground with a grin and their noses were bleeding, "Put on some damn clothes."

Naruto then grumbled as he shunshined out of the place as Tayuya sighed, "I knew that the Naruto Abs Technique was S ranked." Tomoe was struggling, "Nee-san what was that I just saw?"

"It was shithead's forbidden technique that shows his abs which causes any female to bleed profusely from the nose." Tomoe then gave a thumb up, "I approve." She then fainted due to the blood loss as Tayuya again sighed.

Naruto then reappeared in front of the two sisters, "So what are we going to do for today, Tayuya?" "Well shithead, we're going to fight somebody so that they know of how awesome we are." Naruto was so excited, "I can't wait!"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard at the front of the gate as they heard one say, "AKAKO-SAMA AND AKAME-SAMA ARE HERE!" The house soon erupted with cheers as two ladies soon entered and Naruto and Tayuya were wondering who they were.

( **AN: You guys know what Akako looks like.** ) There was a young girl whose black hair reached down to her knees and had red eyes. She was wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar; she also had a red belt and a red side skirt cover. She appeared to be carrying in one hand a katana with a red hilt and with the other a very large burnt and dead bird.

"The one who is taller and has red hair is my wife while the other one is my daughter." Ruiji said as Akako smiled, "It's good to see you dear." She then kissed gently Ruiji's lips as he smiled, "I missed you Akako."

"How was the hunt?" She then clapped her hands in amusement, "You should have seen it, our daughter caught her first wild beast." The girl then threw into the garden a huge and burnt bird as Ruiji sweat dropped, "What a great accomplishment, Akame-chan!"

Akame merely nodded as she looked at the two teens, "Who are these, tou-san?" Ruiji then answered, "Oh the red head is Tomoe's elder sister and the blonde is Minato's son."

Akame then nodded as she then walked over to Naruto and pressed her chest to his which made the blond blush and Tayuya seethe, "Do you like ramen?"

"Huh?" Akame then asked again, "Do you like ramen?" Naruto's eyes sparkled with joy, "Of course, ramen is the food of the gods."

Akame's eyes sparkled and the two both made a handshake as everyone had the same thought, _A friendship forged from food._

Akame then said, "My name's Akame, what's yours?" Naruto smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Akako was shocked, "You're an Uzumaki. Who's your mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki." Akako then hugged, "Make love to me, Naruto-kun~" Naruto and Tayuya were red for other reasons, "What?! I'm sorry about it but you're married."

"Oh, I said that wrong." She then cleared her throat, "Naruto-kun, since you are Kushina and Minato's child. I want you to be the next head of the new Uzumaki clan."

"You want me to be the head." Akako nodded and Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head and laughed, "I'm sorry but I have something else to do."

Akako then started to cry in mock tears, "I get it you just want me to grow old. Is it because you don't find me beautiful?"Tayuya just sweat dropped, _I don't even understand what the hell is going on._ Naruto then said, "I'm not insulting you or anything. You're really beautiful."

Akame then spoke, "How about me?" Naruto said, "Of course you're beautiful too Akame because you like ramen." Akame gave a soft smile which made the blond slightly blush.

Seeing this Tayuya then cleared her throat and Naruto said, "But Tayuya is the prettiest girl in the world." Tayuya smirked, "Keep the compliments coming, shithead."

Akame then said, "Tou-san, can I have Naruto as my boyfriend?" Naruto and Tayuya were shocked as Ruiji raised an eyebrow which indicated that he was curious, "Why, Akame-chan?"

"Because Naruto loves ramen and I love ramen. There are no bad people in ramen lovers. Also he's kinda cute and he is the son of our savior." Ruiji then thought about it, "I don't know-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Everyone looked at Tayuya, "Who do you think you are?! Shithead isn't a fucking meal ticket or object!" Naruto was smiling, "Tayuya-"

"Besides he belongs to me." He then stopped smiling as Akame then said, "Are you his girlfriend?" Tayuya then said, "Nope. I'm the better part of his fucking conscience."

"Tou-san, who's this?" Ruiji then said, "This is Tayuya Sato. She's the elder sister of Tomoe." Akame nodded and looked at Tayuya, "You and me will fight. If I win, I get Naruto. If you win, you will get to choose the punishment."

Tayuya smiled, "You're on." Akame then said, "We'll be outside, tou-san." The two then disappeared as Naruto, Tomoe, Ruiji and Akako followed suit.

The two girls were now outside and standing on one of the large training grounds that the Sato clan owned. They were staring at each other as Tayuya first spoke, "What are the rules?" Akame then said, "First one that gets knocked out loses."

Tayuya smirked, "Easy enough. Just don't go bitching to me when you lose." Naruto then asked, "How strong is Ayame?" Akako smiled, "She's probably the third strongest in the clan. You see Naruto-kun, Akame uses fear as a weapon."

Naruto nodded, "How about you Akako-san?" "Well I am the second strongest and I also use fear as a weapon. I'm really good with sealing and I possess a really cool sword."

"How strong is Tayuya?" Naruto smiled, "She almost beat Saito and leveled a forest in one shot. She can beat me and was trained by a dragon." Akako's eyes widened as she looked at Ruiji, "Everything he said was true, dear. She even had me and Naruto blown away and we were not hit by the attack."

"TAYUYA! Don't use the Raienryu, ok!" Tayuya then yelled, "I got it!"

"Let's start." Tayuya and Akame then charged at each other as Tayuya made the first kick but Akame jumped over it. Tayuya then dodged some punches and kicks, "Karyu no Kagizume." She ignited her feet on fire as she then went closer to Akame.

This shocked Akako, _She can create fire without any hand seals and isn't burnt by it._

"Karyu no Yokugeki." She then grabbed Akame and threw her into the air as her arms ignited. Her arms flapped as two wings of fire then were about to hit Akame.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu" The black haired substituted herself with a log. She didn't see that Tayuya's fist was right in front of her face, "Karyu no Tekken!"

Tayuya slammed her ignited fist to the face of Akame making the girl stumble backwards. "Nee-chan is awesome!" Tomoe said as she was surprised that her Nee-san could do this much damage to one as strong as Akame.

"Had enough?!" Tayuya smirked as Akame spat out blood. She then exhaled and then Tayuya noticed that she had no pupils but only red eyes, _What the fuck is that?!_

Tayuya then felt something leave her body. The next thing she saw was that her right shoulder was bleeding and Akame was behind her. "Meikyo Shisui" Tayuya then fell down to one knee as she grabbed her injured shoulder.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as Akako giggled, "That my dear is one of the many techniques of Akame that utilizes fear as a weapon." Naruto then said, "But Tayuya isn't showing fear in this battle."

"Well that may be true but was she scared of other things that have happened." Naruto slowly nodded, "The usage of fear doesn't depend on the fight, it could also be even past experiences. I just hope she doesn't use it on you, my future son-in-law."

Naruto gulped, _Tayuya. I believe that you can do this and I believe you heard that._

Tayuya then stood up as she saw breathing deeply due to the pain of her wound, _I heard you shithead and thanks. Now watch me kick her ass._

She then lit ablaze her entire body, "Karyu no Kenkaku!" She tried to head butt but Akame disappeared in a black mist. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu." _Shit._ Tayuya had little time to avoid the flames but then saw a massive fireball heading her way.

Akame then smiled, _Looks like I beat her._ But her smile left when she saw Tayuya grin, _What is she smiling about?_

Tayuya then began to absorb the fire into her mouth which shocked Ruiji and his family. She then had a big stomach but then turned back to normal as she burped flames, "Thanks for the meal. Now let's fight."

Ruiji then looked at Naruto, "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Tayuya is immune to fire and if she ever gets tired. All she needs to do is to eat it and her energy comes back." Tomoe then yelled, "Go Nee-san. You can beat her."

Tayuya then cranked her neck, "Looks like I found a way to beat your technique." Akame then slowly dissipated into black mist as Tayuya closed her eyes, " **You can do it, kit. And if you can't find her.** "

 _Destroy everything around you._ Tayuya then lit her arms on fire and twisted her body, "We should all get down." Tayuya smiled, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin!" She swiped her arms in a circular fashion and spun her body which created a torrent of flames in the shape of a dome.

Akame then reappeared with burns on her arms, legs and the stomach part of her dress was burnt, "I found you." Akame then decided to use her best attack. She then charged to Tayuya as nothing remained but the glint of her sword, "End."

Akame was now behind Tayuya and she sheathed her katana but Tayuya poofed. This shocked Akame, _How was she-_

"I'm here." Tayuya was now up in the air and Akame knew that she was finished as she didn't have any more energy left. Tayuya then quickly filled her mouth with flames, "Karyu no Hoko." She then released those flames which were now going to Akame.

 _These two are going to sap all of my chakra._ "Yoton: Gomuheki!" Akame then created a enormous torrent after torrent of lava in front of her which turned into a set of walls. "Yoton: Kagandan!" She then made and expelled a single boulder filled with lava.

But the two techniques were destroyed by Tayuya's as it hit Akame dead center causing the black haired girl to tumble backwards as she slipped into unconsciousness. Ruiji then yelled, "The winner is Tayuya!"

Everyone except Akako celebrated as they were amazed at Tayuya's abilities. Tayuya then landed softly on the ground as Tomoe gave her a flying hug, "You were so awesome, nee-san."

Tayuya became nervous as everyone surrounded and bombarded her with questions and praises as the red head just gave a nervous smile. Seeing this, Naruto smiled as well.

Akako was carrying her unconscious daughter in her arms, "You were right about Tayuya-chan." Naruto nodded, "Are you sure I can't convince you to become the new head of the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto shook his head, "Maybe after I'm done with everything." Akako simply smiled and walked away as Ruiji sat next to Naruto, "The both of you never cease to amaze me. That reminds me about your fight."

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Ruiji nodded his head, "Sure." Naruto then gave a foxy grin, "Can I fight against you?" Ruiji smiled as well, "You're on."

"Oh can I ask you where can you find a-"

* * *

Tayuya was now inside her room as she then dropped to her bed. She was tired from the fight and talking to everyone, _Although this is awesome._

" **Kit, you ain't seen nothing yet. Just wait for what your shithead has planned for you.** " _Wait, what is shithead going to do to me?_

Suddenly her door opened and she saw Naruto with a huge grin, "Tayuya dress up. We're going out tonight."

She then looked at Naruto and said, "Wait, why are we going outside." Naruto then went to Tayuya, "Come on Tayuya just dress up. I even have your kimono ready. Let's go."

He then stepped outside, "I'll be outside the mansion. Don't keep me waiting." He then dodged a pillow that was thrown as he closed the door.

Tayuya then said, "Troublesome Naruto." She then stood up and found that the kimono that she wore in the lights festival was right next to her, _Huh? He kept this._

She then decided to dress in it, _Fuck it, if I don't do this, he'll just annoy me to death._ She then went outside but was visited by a familiar voice, "Ara, you're looking really beautiful, Tayuya-chan!"

Tayuya looked behind and saw Akako, "What's the special occasion?" Tayuya grumbled, "Shithead and me are going out tonight and he feels really excited about it."

Akako then quickly grabbed Tayuya and they were now inside her room, "What the fuck are you doing?!" She then made Tayuya sit down, "You're hair is out of place. Just stay still and let me fix it."

Akako then started combing Tayuya's hair gently, "I have to say I was impressed with your fighting abilities." Tayuya said, "Thank you." The older woman smiled, "I must say I can't understand how you have red hair and you're not an Uzumaki."

"There are a lot of people in this world that have red hair, lady." She gave a soft smile, "The name's Akako, dearie."

"May I really ask, what is really your relationship with Naruto-kun?" Tayuya shrugged her shoulders, "We're just really good friends."

"Oh I didn't know that good friends walk together and light up a lantern together. Also bathe in the hot springs together." Tayuya became red with embarrassment, "How the fuck did you know?" Akako giggled, "I have people tell me stuff." Tayuya then mumbled something about troublesome Uzumakis.

"Done and you look even more beautiful." Tayuya's hair was how braided and it was now on her shoulder, "Well knock him dead." Tayuya then went outside and was now near the main door of the compound, "Who are you?"

Tayuya looked behind her and saw her imoto's eyes widened, "Nee-san you're so beautiful." Tayuya smiled, "Thank you imoto." She started walking but stopped when Tomoe was now in front of her, "Why are you leaving like that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know. Shithead just wants for the both of us to go out together." Tomoe then nodded and smiled as she ran away, "Enjoy your date!"

Tayuya sighed; _I don't know why everyone has a fucking erection for us to get together. Thor and Smaug-sensei, the old lady where we stayed at, and now my own fucking sister. Do we even really look like a fucking couple? We just talk to each other, stay close, and train together, hell we even sleep together..._

 _And he also lets me hug him so that I could sleep and we both took a bath together. Fucking hell we do look and act like a couple._

She could hear Kurama giggling, _Oi! Ero-kitsune, shut the fuck up._ " **You say that but I might ask you this kit. What's so wrong about being with the shithead?** "

 _Don't get me started on why it's so wrong. He's loud, annoying, a pervert... but he's also a nice and caring guy who won't stop trying to help me and calls my hair beautiful._

Tayuya then started banging her head next to the nearest wall which made some clan members question what was happening, _God damn it!_ Kurama was still laughing, " **I win again kit.** "

 _Just stop and get the fuck out of my head._ She then stopped banging her head and just coughed it out as she started to run to the main gate. Ruiji then went to where she was, "Why is there a crater on the wall?!"

Naruto was clutching a green present, _I hope she likes it._ " **Of course she will kit.** " _Really._ Kurama just smiled, " **She won't stop when she gets her hands on you.** "

He then saw the red head get out of the main door and was panting, "Hey Tayuya, why are you sweating?" Tayuya then saw Naruto and she noticed that he was wearing the same kimono from the lanterns festival.

"Don't ask shithead." Tayuya then went next to Naruto and both of them started walking, "So where are we going shithead?"

"Well since you won your fight against Akame. I'll treat you to dango." She then unconsciously started drooling from her mouth, "Where's the dango place, Naruto?"

 _Naruto? She must be really excited._ "It's just at the end of the road." He then saw a dust cloud next to him as Tayuya started running to her food of the gods, "DANGO!" Naruto sighed and laughed a bit, "Well she's still the same."

* * *

The two teens were now at the dango place and Tayuya was now eating her 40th dango stick. One of the waiters then asked, "Do you guys need more dango?" He then looked at Tayuya as she nodded, "Five more bowls."

The waiter nodded as he left. Tayuya then asked, "Ne, shithead, when are you going to have your fight." "Tomorrow and I am going to fight Ruiji." Tayuya was smiling, "Sweet, kick his ass."

Naruto smiled, "Sure." The waiter then gave them five more bowls of dango as Tayuya then got four while Naruto only got one.

Tayuya then burped as she had now a bloated stomach, "Thanks for the meal." Naruto then got out of his seat, "You ready to go, Tayuya."

"Yeah, yeah." Tayuya then got out of her seat but started wobbling and Naruto caught her and she had her arm on his shoulder, "Let's go."

The two then walked out of the dango place and started to walk around the whole village. They were now going back, "So what do you think of the village that you could probably own, Tayuya." She smirked, "It's bigger than Oto and this is already better-"

"True and Tayuya..." He then noticed that she was gone and tried to look around and saw to his right a musical store. _She must be in there because she's looking for her flute._

He went inside the music store and realized that there were four rows filled with different musical instruments, "Tayuya!" He yelled, "Shithead, come here for a second."

Naruto then moved to where she was and found her looking at a section filled with flutes. He then noticed that her eyes were filled with happiness as she kept on looking at one and another. There was an adult woman who was right next to her and she noticed Naruto.

"Is this one of your friends?" Tayuya didn't even look at Naruto but just nodded. The woman then smiled at Naruto, "Your friend here just ran into here and asked me if I had any flutes. So I showed her."

"Thanks. She's been looking for one." Tayuya then got one, "I'll get this one." She had in her hands a black flute that had red color on the surrounding areas of the holes. "Ah. What an excellent choice! That is one of the best that's in the store."

Tayuya was jumping because of joy, "I got a flute! I can use my genjutsu again!" The woman's face fell, "I'm sorry but that is not a flute for ninjitsu use."

Suddenly Tayuya was sad but then asked, "Can I play just once?" The woman nodded, "I don't mind dear. Your friend can also hear it."

Naruto and the lady were sitting down as Tayuya started playing with the flute. She decided to play one of her favorite tunes that she used to do back when the Sound Four did missions. Once she played that melody, it was all natural for her to play. It's like she never lost her flute.

She didn't even know how long it was but she just kept on playing. She then stopped and looked to Naruto and the lady whose eyes widened. "Was it good?" The woman stood up and shouted, "Was it good-"

Tayuya was expecting her to say it was bad but then she bowed in front of her, "That was one of the most beautiful melodies or even a song that I have heard in my entire life." She then looked at the stunned blonde, "I could fall in love."

Tayuya blushed at the blonde's statement and then handed the lady the flute, "Thank you for your help."

Tayuya then pulled Naruto but was stopped by the lady and gave her two books, "What is this?" The lady gave a soft smile, "Due to your performance I decided to give you this for free."

"For free!" Tayuya was surprised, "I wouldn't-" The girl then interrupted her, "Don't say anything as I have made my mind. Those two books are the 'Advanced Theory of Flutes' and 'Complete List of Flute Songs'."

Tayuya was really happy as she almost shed tears, "I don't know what to say. Thank you." The lady smiled, "No need to thank me dear. Enjoy your stay."

Tayuya skipped and hummed with a happy tone as she made her way out of the place as Naruto was shocked for another reason, _She never skips or hums._

"Looks like your plan is working." The lady had a devious smile as the blonde made a foxy grin that would make his bijuu proud, "Yeah. Thanks for what you did. Are you sure that you don't want to get paid."

The lady just laughed, "Don't worry about the money. Hearing that girl play the flute and seeing her reaction makes it worthwhile. You still have it." Naruto nodded as Tayuya came back, "Shithead come on."

Naruto then ran outside the place as he then went with a still happy Tayuya. The woman then smiled as she wrote a message and gave it to a hawk as it flew away, _I hope they get the message. We reached our goal and it was that easy._

Naruto and Tayuya were now inside the mansion and on the gardens, "Let's go through here." Naruto said as he held her shoulder as they went through the mirror.

They were now at Kemuri inside the market as Naruto then instantly carried her bridal style which surprised Tayuya, "Shithead-" Naruto then said, "Just enjoy."

Tayuya was going to say something but Naruto jumped to one of the rooftops and started to jump on the rooftops. Kenshin and Rin were in the office when they noticed the red and yellow blur as they smiled, _Young love._

( **AN: OST: Shiver by Lucy Rose or the cover Daithi de Nogla. Either one is awesome.** )

Naruto then reached the cliff where they saw the lanterns, "What are we-" Tayuya stopped when she saw the night sky.

It was very beautiful as the full moon was tantalizing enough but was accompanied with the stars that were just breathtaking. Naruto then put her down slowly as he then said, "Um... Tayuya."

"Yes shithead." Naruto gulped, "I- I- ah- ah-" Tayuya then said, "Breathe and then say it."

Naruto then exhaled and inhaled, "I got you something." He then gave her a green box, "Happy birthday."

Tayuya was surprised, "H- How?" Naruto grinned, "Why would I forget your birthday, Tayuya. I got you something awesome. I hope you like it."

Tayuya then unwrapped the green wallpaper of the box as she then opened the cover and her eyes widened again with shock. It was the same flute that she saw in the place.

"Shithead-" Naruto then spoke, "Before you say anything, Tayuya. I know this is the same flute like the one you saw but this is different as this is a chakra flute."

"Not only that but this is the best chakra flute-" Tayuya then hugged Naruto tightly as he could feel her tearing up.

"Tayuya, are you-" She then pulled away and there was another sight that would never leave Naruto's mind.

Tayuya made another true smile and with the moon behind her and the stars surrounded her, "Thank you Naruto, I love it."

 **AN: That is all for this chapter. Some guys asked me why did I shorten the last chapter and probably this is because this is an arc. So I separate it as I won't make the story go fast as every chapter means something to the plot.**

 **Also if there are any questions to the budding romance between Naruto and Tayuya. This won't be a fall in love instantly because I think those are just bad. So this will take some time. Also I will have no bashing in my story as I believe that it is only cheap to place this in a story.**

 **Last thing is I am so happy that I reached fifty reviews because that is huge to me. I will announce that I will do either a NarutoxKurama story or a NarutoxKurotsuchi one. So tell me which one is better and if you have a suggestion to the plot then tell me. Remember I don't like overpowered Naruto with Sharingan or Rinnegan or any bloodline. Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **On the next chapter**

" **This war will not be easy."**

" **I thought you died!"**

" **You'll never win Naruto-kun."**


	11. Returns, Confessions Death!

**AN: Hey I'm back and this will be an action packed chapter as there will be many fights. Also someone will be coming to attack Naruto and Tayuya.**

 **Also I would especially like to thank Tsukoblue for his suggestions and I must say I am interested but the problem is I'm not good with harems. Maybe I'll only do like Kurama and two more bijuus but for your plan. Can you help me?**

 **Big shout outs to My Best Friend by Mizohu and Rise Of The Fox Clan by nightmarerei. Both of those stories deserve a read and a review. Anyways hope you like the chapter and I'll see all you guys later**

 **On the previous chapter**

" **I got you a present."**

" _ **We really do act like lovers.**_ **"**

" **Thank you Naruto, I love it."**

 **And so it continues.**

The two were now inside the council room of Kenshin which was about the same size as Konoha's. They both saw Kenshin and his wife Rin sitting at both chairs in their booth. Next to them were Ruiji and Akako. There was one guy who was wearing a white cloak which looked like what Naruto saw Hinata's father wear and he had long brown hair with black highlights.

Another guy had tanned skin but black hair. He was wearing a red cloak and a black kimono. They then moved their eyes to see Shion and Saito.

Kenshin then stood up, "Welcome to you all." The several figures in the room nodded as Kenshin then said, "Hello there Naruto and Tayuya." The two teens also nodded.

"Who are these?" The guy with the white cloak said as Kenshin answered, "That is Naruto and Tayuya, Takeo Tsuchi." Tayuya's eyes widened, _Tsuchi... Impossible._

"So what are they doing here?" Kenshin sighed, "They are here to help us in the upcoming demon war." The other man said, "Is it that bad that we need to send kids to this war?"

"Don't let their appearances fool you. Tayuya or the red head beat my son with one attack." The two guys widened with shock. Takeo then noticed that Tayuya was looking at him, "What is it that you want girl?"

"Do you know of a girl named Kin Tsuchi?" Takeo eyes then widened with surprise, "How do you know her?"

"She was with me in Otogakure and was my best friend but she was killed by Orochi-teme." Suddenly the room was filled with KI as everyone saw Takeo with a tick on his head, "She was my dear grandchild. I will kill Orochimaru."

"Enough Takeo. Settle your personal issues after this war." The other man said as Takeo stopped producing KI, "I'm sorry Hisashi."

"This is Hisashi Gyuki and he is the head of the Gyuki clan." Naruto then asked, "What does the Gyuki and the Tsuchi clan do?" Kenshin then answered, "Basically Naruto, the Gyuki clan are a clan which shinobis produce red lightning."

"Cool!" Kenshin smiled, "The Tsuchi clan specializes in Zokei Jutsu." The two teens were confused, "Zokei Jutsu is that they can create anything that their chakra can do before having chakra exhaustion. The only way they can create is by concentrating their chakra into hands and they mold it into an object that they can choose."

Naruto then grinned, "That is so awesome." Takeo then smiled, "I like this kid."

Kenshin then coughed to get their attention, "Now let's get to the main reason why all of us are here. I have received urgent and troublesome news from some of my spies who are in the Netherworld." Hisashi asked, "What's the news then?"

"At best here with all of your support. We are about a thousand to five thousand strong but-" He sighed, "We will be fighting about a million demons."

The room was shocked as the first one to break the silence was Ruiji, "How strong are they Kenshin?"

"Well from what the report details are that the normal demons that number in a million are about high chuunin level but that is not the worst detail of it yet." Takeo said, "What could be worse than fighting about a million demons?!"

"You see in the Netherworld before my grandfather became the first demon lord. There was civil war between the demons and my grandfather along with three other demons instantly won the civil war and they awarded my grandfather with being the demon king."

"These three demons were called the False Gods as a lot of people thought that they were one of the strongest. Then you have my grandfather who is the strongest of all the demons. The thing is they will be fighting too."

Hisashi asked, "How strong are these False Gods and your grandfather?" Kenshin sighed again, "Well the False Gods are about Kage level and I can beat them but it will take a lot out of me. But my grandfather is way too strong. I can beat him but if the two of us fought, we would both die no matter who won."

There was silence throughout the room, "Big deal." Everyone then looked at Naruto, "We could still beat them."

"How can you say that boy?!" Hisashi shouted, "We are up against incredible odds and even with Kenshin fighting with us. How do you say that we are going to win?! You're saying that this war will be easy but it will not. I bet you haven't even experienced what war feels like."

"Are you telling me that we should just give up and run away and let these guys destroy everything? Hell no! I'm staying here and I am going to take out as many demons as I can before I die." Everyone was shocked at what Naruto said except Tayuya, Akako and Ruiji.

 _Typical shithead._ Tayuya laughed as Ruiji also laughed softly, _Even though he looks like Minato. He acts more like Kushina._

Kenshin then smiled, "So what do you decide fellow council members. Do we run away from the fight or like what Naruto just said, die fighting?"

Ruiji and Akako both nodded to each other and he decided to speak, "The Sato and the Uzumaki clan decide to fight in the war and to protect these lands." Takeo also said, "On behalf of the Tsuchi clan, we will fight."

Hisashi sighed, "Fine. The Gyuki clan will also fight against the demons." Kenshin then said, "Now we prepare for war. The demons will enter this place in a month. We have that much time to prepare and train anyone who wants to fight besides our clans."

The others in the council room nodded as Kenshin then said, "Meeting adjourned." Takeo and Hisashi left as Akako hugged Naruto, "Oh, Naruto-kun, you acted so much like Kushina-san. That is so cute."

She tightened the hug as the blonde started to turn blue, "Too tight Akako-chan, too tight!" She let go of her deathly hug, "Oh I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Ruiji then gave him a pat on the shoulder, "That was an impressive speech there, Naruto."

"What do you think about the upcoming war Tayuya?" Tayuya gave an evil smile, "I like it and I have only one thing in mind." "And what's that?" She still had her evil smile on, "Kill all sons of bitches."

Ruiji laughed as he then got all of them, "Let's go back." The Uzumakis and Satos then left as the only ones left in the council room were Saito and his family.

"Now I remember I never asked for my new daughter-in- law's opinion on this matter." Shion then smiled, "Why do you need to ask me? If I say no then my boyfriend would be very upset. So I decided to just see how this would go. And didn't it go to the decision to go to war."

Kenshin then said, "At least you have a wife that cares for you, son." Rin then shouted, "What did you say?!" Kenshin then sweat dropped, _Never knew I would be at this moment with her._

Naruto and Tayuya were now at the same field where the red head had her fight against Akame. They were both meditating and doing an exercise which they did back with Thor.

The two teens had their demon cloaks on the only thing that was different was that Tayuya had a bony structure and currently had seven tails. Naruto had no bony structure and had about five tails.

She opened her eyes first, "I think you've improved with your chakra control, shithead." Naruto then opened his eyes, "Really. But I still can't get into the second stage of the demon cloak."

"Well think of it this way I can't go into eight tails." Naruto's face became sad, "But the only reason why you won't do that is you'll become Kurama."

"True." Naruto became even more sad, "Hey don't beat yourself up. You'll get this." Naruto then smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey what happened to Hinata?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Last I heard is that Ruiji was training her. And that's about it."

"Ah, that is too cute!" They then dropped the demon cloaks to see Kabuto and a cloaked figure behind him. "Who knew that Naruto-kun would be with Tayuya-chan and that she'd still be alive and a jinchuuriki. Orochimaru-sama would love this!"

Tayuya and Naruto then stood up as the blonde was shocked, "I thought you died!" Kabuto laughed, "Well you are wrong Naruto-kun because I am here standing."

Naruto shook his head, "No! Thor-sensei said that you giving any future-" He then ducked a chakra scalpel movie, "Now I'm going to kill you Naruto-kun for that."

"Reveal yourself now." The cloaked figure then removed his cloak revealing Kimimaro which shocked both Naruto and Tayuya, "Nice to see you again, Tayuya."

Tayuya then growled, "SO you're still alive and you went back to that fucker." Kimimaro then frowned, "Actually I did get killed due to my sickness-" He now smiled, "But after that Orochimaru-sama reprogrammed my body and now I am stronger and I don't have any sickness that can interrupt me."

 _How are we going to do this, Tayuya? 'I'll fight Kimimaro since I know him best while you fight Kabuto.' Sounds like a plan and be safe, he's really strong 'I know and don't die on me.'_

"I'll fight you Kabuto and Tayuya will fight Kimimaro." Naruto and Kabuto then went farther away from the two Sound Four members.

"You won't win." Tayuya then smirked, "Well I still think you're gonna get butt fucked by Orochi-pedo and-" She then ignited her hands on fire which surprised Kimimaro, _No hand seals._ "As you can see I got stronger and now let's dance."

Kabuto and Naruto were standing in front of each other as the blonde smiled, "Do you want to make the first move? Ball-"

He then dodged another chakra scalpel attack as he crossed his fingers and created a lot of clones who then started to attack Kabuto everywhere. But the white haired teen slipped and created four clones so that they would fight the Kage Bunshins.

The real Kabuto and Naruto were now using taijutsu but then Kabuto moved backwards and gave another chakra scapel and spinned around as he hit Naruto but then the Naruto poofed into smoke.

 _Kage bunshin! Where-_ He then heard a familiar sound as he then saw a blue ball of chakra crash to his face. The white haired then spiraled backwards due to the Rasengan as Naruto then gathered wind chakra to his mouth and was beneath Kabuto.

"Fuuton: Daitonpaa." He then released it as the ferocious gust of wind made Kabuto fly up to the air. Naruto was now on front of Kabuto as he extended his palm to the chest, "Futon: Atsugai!"

The wind pressure then hit Kabuto which made the white haired teen crash into the ground. Kabuto was now trying to get up as Naruto then yelled, "Have you had enough?"

Tayuya and Kimimaro were still waiting for the first one to move. Kimimaro then grew two blades from the palms of his hands and then some more bones were grown on his elbows, knees and shoulders.

Kimimaro then jumped to the air and tried to crash into Tayuya. He then made some spins, charges, and long sweeping slashes as the red head was evading his attacks. _I forgot how fucking annoying these bones are. I'll have to stick to long ranged attacks._

Tayuya then ran backwards, "Are you running away so soon, Tayuya?" She then had a smug smile, "Nah! I'm just going to barbeque up a bit."

She then gathered fire inside her mouth, "Karyu no Hoko!" She then released the fire from her mouth as it hit Kimimaro dead center. He then stepped aside as the top of his clothes were burnt and he had several burns.

 _She got stronger._ He then got his left upper arm bones and created a bone hilted sword. He then lunged at Tayuya as he then stabbed chaotically and continuously at any angle. Soon there were even afterimages of him doing this.

 _Shit! My eyes can't keep track of him. Wait I can just smell him._ She then sniffed for the real Kimimaro and smiled, "I found you." She then jumped to the air, "Karyu no Enchu." She created a stream of fire from her elbow.

The fire propelled her down to him and Tayuya ignited her right hand ablaze, "Karyu no Saiga." She swiped and burned the bone sword away which surprised him, _She burnt the bone._ "Karyu no Tekken." She then engulfed her left hand with flames and landed an uppercut which made him go to the air.

She was then in front of him, "Karyu no Koen!" She then brought both flames which created a fiery explosion, _Now I have to go shithead-_ Her thoughts were stopped when one bone suddenly appeared and stabbed her on the thigh.

She was then held by the throat by Kimimaro who had several bones had popped out from his upper body, "It is very surprising Tayuya that you are strong. You were able to deal damage and get me to do my third dance. But it is all over."

He then dropped her which formed a crater, Tayuya then stood up, _If only that he didn't have those fucking counter attacks with those bones then I would have kicked his ass a long time ago._

He then extended his arm and shot out bones from his fingers as Tayuya was dodging them. She then rushed towards him and ignited his arms ablaze, "Metsuryu Ogi." She began rapidly punching him creating a fiery explosion with each contact. Kimimaro was surprised that his bones were being destroyed, _How is she destroying my bones?_

Kimimaro then used bones of his rib and stabbed the arms of Tayuya which made her yell in pain. "What's wrong, Tayuya? Do you quit?" He then made the bones go deeper as she then said, "Karyu no Kagizume."

Her feet were then ignited with flames as she flew up but was knocked down by Kimimaro with a kick that sent her to the ground. Kimimaro then smiled but lost his smile as Tayuya poofed, _What?_

"Karyu no Kenkaku." Tayuya head butted him on the back which sent him flying forward. She then grabbed Kimimaro in front, "Yokugeki." She then set her hands ablaze as it sent Kimimaro flying to the air.

She then reappeared behind him, "Tekken!" _She's fast!_ Tayuya landed a fist on the back of Kimimaro which sent the both of them crashing down to the ground. Kimimaro coughed out blood and was on one knee.

He then coughed out more blood as he was trying to get up but could only get on one knee and on his left hand. "How were you able to do that?"

He looked at Tayuya who had a smug look on her face as she had no apparent injuries, "You mean how you were able to fight my clone and only now it popped." He nodded, "I just used some more chakra." "How?"

"Shithead taught me how to use kage bunshins and that they are more solid. So he tested something out and he found that if you place more chakra like about a quarter more. Then it can take more hits and last longer."

Kimimaro then laughed, "When were you able to do this?" "When I hit you with the Karyu no Hoko I made one kage bunshin and let you tire yourself out." Kimimaro then got to his cursed seal level two form.

"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru." He pulled out his spinal column and made a sword with it. He then extended it and whipped at the direction of Tayuya's head. She then dodged it, "You need to do better than-"

The protrusions on the vertebrae extended as it slashed Tayuya at the chin. He then jumped and made a smash with his sword. Kimimaro was slashing and stabbing Tayuya at every angle and no matter how hard Tayuya dodged. She would still get a cut from the sword.

 _Every time I fucking dodge, those blades still get me._ She had multiple cuts on her arms and legs as he smiled while still stabbing, "With this, you won't be able to do those pesky jutsus of yours."

He then kicked her in the gut and then slashed her side wards which caused a deep cut on her solar plexis as she coughed blood again.

"It's over." He then flipped backwards as he formed a large bone weapon that looked like a flower, "Tessenka no Mai: Hana. You're done Tayuya."

He then used his vine to grab Tayuya by the waist and then charged forward with his other weapon. He then was going to stab Tayuya straight into the chest, "Suiton: Suijinheki."

Suddenly a wall of water separated Tayuya and Kimimaro as he let go of his grip on Tayuya. _Who's this now?_ When the water dissipated Kimimaro couldn't react when two hands were near his chest, "Two Palms."

Kimimaro was sent flying backwards as Tayuya was shocked, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Hinata was now in front of Tayuya and then went to her, "Are you ok, Tayuya-chan?" "I'm ok but what are you doing here." Tayuya said as Hinata was looking at her wounds, "Here use this."

She gave her a familiar can and Tayuya recognized it, "It's healing balm, isn't it?" Hinata nodded, "How did you know Tayuya-chan about this?" Tayuya then said, "Well Naruto used it on me back then."

She saw Hinata blush, "Are you blushing because Naruto used something he gave you?" Hinata made an 'eep' sound as Tayuya sighed, "So let me use it."

Tayuya then placed the healing balm on her arms and legs as Hinata then said, "I just wanted to help you and you were in trouble so I-" "No need to explain further but I must ask how were you able to do a suiton jutsu."

"Ruiji-sensei taught me." Tayuya was surprised, "Wow. He must be really one good sensei." She nodded, "Hai but I only know two suiton jutsus." Tayuya then had an idea pop in her head, "I just got an idea."

"What is it, Tayuya-chan?" She had a grin on, "You can use your Byakugan attacks, right."

Kimimaro just got back up as he spit blood, _That Hyuuga sealed one of my tenkatsus but it doesn't matter as I will still win._

"Hey Kimimaro!" He then looked at Tayuya and the Hyuuga who hit her earlier, "We're going to kick your ass."

"No matter who comes, I will still win, for Orochimaru-sama I will destroy you." He then charged forward as Tayuya whispered into Hinata's ear, "Now."

The Hyuuga heiress nodded as she went through the hand seals, "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu." She then expelled a large torrent of water which hit Kimimaro but he still charged forward. "I grow tired of this."

"Sawarabi no Mai." _There it is._ "Hinata!" She then jumped to the air as the countless bones rose from underground as Tayuya then ignited her whole body, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin"

She then swiped her arms in a circular fashion as she aimed the powerful torrent of flames to barrage the ground. This made an open area for Hinata to land on the ground while Tayuya was still in the air.

 _Where the fuck is he?_ Kimimaro then smirked, _This is it._

Kimimaro then reappeared behind Hinata and then sent his flower weapon towards her but Hinata then formed a dome as it was cutting his weapon and he couldn't stop his momentum, _Impossible._

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho." The dome was then formed as the force then sent Kimimaro flying to the air. "Tayuya-chan!" Tayuya then charged her fist which released a huge fire that hit Kimimaro which made him scream in pain.

 _I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama._ "Enryuo no Hoken." After a brief delay she then punched Kimimaro to the chest with so much force that she shattered him to pieces and then Kimimaro burned to ashes.

Tayuya then grabbed Hinata and then gathered flame in her mouth, "Karyu no Hoko." She then released it as it destroyed the field of bones.

They landed on the burnt field as Hinata then said, "We have to get to Naruto-kun, now!" "What's the rush?"

She then said, "Naruto kun got stabbed." "What?! With what?!" She darkly said, "It appears to be the Kusanagi." Tayuya then had her demon cloak on, " **OROCHIMARU!** "

 _Flashback no Jutsu: 30 minutes earlier_

 _How in the world is Naruto-kun so strong?_ Kabuto was panting as he wasn't able to land a hit on the blonde who was just sitting on the ground.

"Are you done because I have to go back to Tayuya and help-" He then dodged another chakra scalpel barrage as he countered it with a hard spinning wheel kick to Kabuto's jaw which made a loud cracking sound.

"Come on Kabuto-san at least give a little bit of a fight." Kabuto started to get up as he made two other clones, "Here's my new techniques that will beat you Naruto." The blonde just stared at Kabuto with indifference.

Water suddenly appeared all around Naruto and Kabuto as it started to rise. One of the clones then appeared behind Naruto, "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu." Naruto was then trapped inside a sphere of water.

The other clone then said, "Suiton: Daibafuku no Jutsu."The water then finally rose up to several meters high and then cascaded down like a gigantic waterfall and hit Naruto. The real Kabuto spit out a lot of water as it became a large wave and then Kabuto rode it.

"Suiton: Bakusai Shoha!" The wave then moved at high speed towards Naruto but the blonde who was now really wet. "Futon: Reppusho." He then clapped his hands together which formed a powerful gale and blew away the oncoming wave.

Kabuto was really shocked at what Naruto just did; _He did not receive any damage from any of my attacks. He also blew away that wave like it was nothing._

Naruto sighed, "This got boring. Guess I'll finish this." He then formed a blue ball of chakra but then stopped when he felt a familiar chakra near him.

"Futon: Kamikaze." Suddenly there was a gust of wind which became a tornado that surrounded Naruto, "Katon: Hibarishi." A stream of fire then appeared which caused the tornado to become a massive inferno.

Naruto escaped by using the Kawarimi Jutsu but then someone was in front of him, " **You-** " "Did you miss me Naruto-kun?" The enemy of Naruto was just in front of him, "Because I wanted to visit you."

" **Orochimaru!** " The blonde said with a feral growl, "Kukuku, you still remember me, Naruto. May I ask how's Tayuya?"

"Sir she's-" Orochimaru then spat, "Quiet you! I asked the boy and not you! Also don't forget that you didn't beat Naruto-kun. You will be punished for this later." Kabuto lowered his head, "Hai. Orochimaru-sama."

He now had a smirk on his face, "Now where was I?" Naruto had his demon cloak on and about two tails, " **You destroyed my home, you killed Jiji!** " He was now getting his third tail, " **You took teme but worst of all.** "

He then got to his fourth tail as he was now in his jinchuuriki form, " **You hurt Tayuya!** " He then evily laughed, "Really that is the reason that you hate me the most for? Well-"

He was silenced by a chakra arm that grabbed a hold of Orochimaru's throat, " **You're going down now, Orochimaru.** " He then threw him forward as he ran towards him as Orochimaru then opened his mouth which made another Orochimaru come out.

He then slithered past Naruto but only saw a red blur which hit him in the face, _What power and speed? Kukuku, Naruto you will make a fine playmate for now._

Naruto started beating him down and then had a blue ball of chakra as Orochimaru then placed his hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Two white snakes appeared and tried to bite Naruto but he then jumped over both of them. He then used a chakra arm to hold one down, " **Kyuubi Rasengan!** " He then slammed the ball of chakra to the other one which caused the snake to splatter across the field.

He then went to the tied down snake and quickly disposed of it with another Rasengan. "Tch." He then ran towards him, "Sen' eijashu." Snakes then ejected from Orochimaru's sleeve but Naruto dodged it and was now in front of him.

Orcochimaru then opened his mouth as a large snake then came out, " **Enough with the snakes!** " Naruto then got Orochimaru's neck with his right hand as she used his left to crush the snake's head.

Orochimaru then opened his mouth and the Kusanagi flew out as Naruto let go of his grip. The snake sannin then flipped backwards, "Sen' ei Taishu!" The swarm of big snakes appeared in an instant as they soon entangled Naruto.

Seeing the trapped Naruto, Orochimaru smiled, "Well you put up a good fight but-" _What is that loud noise?! It's starting to hurt my ears._ The buzzing sound made Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the snakes screaming in pain.

"Futon-" Naruto got out of the snake's hold as he crashed the ball into Orochimaru's gut, "Rasengan!" The snake sannin yelled in pain as he spiraled out of control, _The demon brat knows how to channel elemental chakra into the Yondaime's technique! I have to take him even more seriously._

The snake sannin landed on one knee, "Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon." The three menacing gates then surrounded and trapped Naruto. Orochimaru then stood on top of one of the Rashomon, "Futon: Renkudan!"

He took a deep breath and then shot out air balls from his mouth, "Katon: Goen no Jutsu!" He then expelled a large stream of fire as it combined with the air bullets and hit Naruto. Orochimaru then smirked, _I got him._

Orochimaru then noticed that all around him were water drops, _Impossible, sensei told me the only one that could do this was the Nidaime Hokage._

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu." The water all around the area of the Rashomon and Orochimaru quickly became a giant dragon which destroyed Orochimaru's technique and hit him which sent the snake sannin flying.

Naruto was now on top of the Rashomon as he created a bigger ball of chakra which shocked Orochimaru, _He can control the size of the Yondaime's technique!_

Naruto then slammed the ball and destroyed the three Rashomons without breaking a sweat. Orochimaru then got his Kusanagi as Naruto lunged at him and then slashed using his style but Naruto then got the Kusanagi with his bare hand.

He then pulled the Kusanagi and threw it away as Naruto smiled, " **Guess you lose, Orochi-pedo!** " Orochimaru had an angry tick at the mention of that name. He then went through three hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Sando no Jutsu!" Two enormous rock formations then closed in on Naruto and smashed him in between. Naruto yelled in pain as Orochimaru then touched both of the rock formations; _I only saw this from the old Tsuchikage._

"Doton: Chokajugan no Jutsu" The rock formations then drastically became heavier and Naruto yelled in pain. He then got the Kusanagi and lunged at Naruto but then the jinchuuriki now had a black ball on his mouth and shot it at Orochimaru.

The snake sannin then dodged it as the ball exploded and destroyed the place that hit it, _That was a bijuu bomb!_ Red chakra hands erupted from the ground and then grabbed the two rock formations and pushed them aside.

Naruto then lunged at Orochimaru and landed a strong punch at the jaw of the snake sannin which made him tumble, " **Doton: Doryudan. Doton: Doryu Taiga.** " A dragon head then shot mud balls, " **Katon: Karyudan!** "

The projectiles were then ignited as Orochimaru dodged, _It's the same thing that sensei did._ Suddenly it started raining, _How strong is the Kyuubi brat?_ Naruto then slammed his hands on the ground, "Suiton: Ouzu Matoi no Jutsu."

A water vortex then came up from nowhere and Orochimaru gets hit with it. The vortex sends Orochimaru into the air and Naruto slammed a Rasengan to his chest and they soon crashed into the ground.

Naruto then stepped on Orochimaru's chest as the sannin was coughing up blood, " **Die!** " Naruto was stopped when Kabuto started to hold him back.

Naruto then started moving around, " **Get off.** " He let go of his foot and faced Kabuto as he head butted the white haired teen which made him let go of his grip on the jinchuuriki.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa.** " He then released a ferocious gust of wind which made Kabuto fly. Orochimaru then had the tips of his fingers of his left hand with purple flames.

When Naruto turned around Orochimaru launched his left hand on the jinchuuriki's belly, "Gogyo Fuin!" He then twisted his arm as Naruto screamed in pain as Kurama's chakra began to recede and Naruto was back to normal.

"You... bastard..." Orochimaru then had a smile, "Since I sealed your chakra-" He then stabbed Naruto in the heart which made the blonde spit out blood.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Fox got your tongue." He smirked as he slowly made the sword go deeper which made the blonde yell in pain.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I would love for this to last longer but-" He then looked away to see a pillar of fire in the distance, _Kimimaro died?! Tayuya has gotten stronger._

"You'll be a really, really, big thorn on my side. So it's best to get rid of you."

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"I still can't believe that you want to fight, Naruto-kun." Naruto was holding the Kusanagi from going any deeper into his chest although it had already stabbed him in the heart.

"But it doesn't matter since the poison would destroy your body and when you die-" He then went to his ear and quietly said, "I will enjoy... experimenting... to my heart's consent Tayuya."

Orochimaru then went back, "What do you think of that?" Naruto spat blood at his face, "You-"

" **OROCHIMARU!** " He then saw a demon cloaked Tayuya and Hinata. He then kicked Naruto as he was caught by Tayuya and she got rid of the demon cloak. "Shithead. You fucking bitch!"

"My, my, language Tayuya. It's good that you haven't changed. You are interesting, you beat Kimimaro and team up with the dying Kyuubi brat and also you have the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Fuck you!" Orochimaru shook his head, "Well it's a shame for a short reunion but you must-"

He then stopped when he dropped to one knee. The ground was violent shaking and the rubble was flying. Orochimaru was choking, _What pressure, who's doing this?_

A figure then landed in front of Orochimaru as it made a huge crater. The dust then settled and it was Ruiji.

"Ruiji-" He looked at a bleeding Naruto, "What's wrong?" Tayuya then said, "He got stabbed in the heart with the Kusanagi."

"Go! I want you and Hinata to get Naruto to Kemuri and get him to Kenshin." Tayuya nodded as she carried Naruto in bridal style and they ran away.

"Kukuku, do you think that was a good idea? Naruto-kun will die since my poison will work. What are you going to do, Hoshikage? Looks like you failed M-"

He then screamed in pain as he then looked to see Ruiji twisting his arm, "You die now!" Orochimaru then slithered away, "Well since we are both out of time because you need to see Naruto-kun and I need to do my research. What do you say you're strongest technique against yours?"

 _I need to do my strongest technique since he is at my level._ "Sure. Isn't going to change anything at all and you better give me everything you got."

"Kukuku, it's your death. Yamata no Jutsu." White smoke then covered the area as Orochimaru was now a giant white serpent with eight heads and eight tails. Orochimaru emerged from the mouth of one of the heads and had the Kusanagi in his hand.

"Your turn, kukuku." The shaking became even more violent as the clear sky suddenly had thunder clouds and lightning was hitting the ground.

He then yelled as Orochimaru was shocked, _His chakra levels are spiking and they are going over mine!_ He then stopped yelling as he was surrounded by a yellow aura as his hair became spiky and also became yellow.

"What kind of technique is this?" Ruiji smirked, "This is what you call a transformation that I have created. It makes my strength, speed, stamina, and chakra increase about times fifty-"

Orochimaru then sent four snake heads towards him as Ruiji became a blur and destroyed those heads simultaneously. "It is called Super Saiya-jin." ( **AN: I can tell that people will be raging in the reviews and pm's.** )

The four snake heads then regenerated as Orochimaru then went to attack mode as the field was now being destroyed. All eight heads then tried to bite the golden kage as he then flew up and started beating up the snakes.

Ruiji landed a kick which made the transformed Orochimaru fly into the air. He then made a golden disk, "Kienzan!" The disk was then thrown and cut in half the enormous snake, _I have to get out of here!_

Ruiji then appeared right in front of him, "Where do you think you're going?" He then started punching Orochimaru to the ground. They then went under the surface and back up as he kicked the snake's body which made him crash into the far end of the training area.

 _I have to keep him occupied._ "Sen' ei Mujashu! ( **Infinite Hidden Shadow Snakes** )" Countless large snakes then emerged from the mouths of Orochimaru and the remaining snake heads that were with him.

Ruiji just smiled as he placed his cupped hands on his side. He then gathered his chakra in between his two hands, "Ka-me."

The snakes were getting closer, "Ha- me." When the snakes were at Ruiji's face, _I won._

"HA!" He then released the charged attack as it obliterated the snakes and then hit Orochimaru who placed a small version of himself under ground as the clone now was destroyed due to the blue energy wave.

Ruiji then released his state of transformation, "Tch. The bastard got away." He then flew back to where Naruto and Tayuya were.

( **AN-OST: Sadness and Sorrow from Naruto OST 1. Please play it while reading this. It will make more sense.** )

Back in Kemuri, Naruto Uzumaki was on a hospital bed as Tayuya was shouting, "Wake the fuck up, shithead."

He slowly opened his eyes and laughed softly, "Hey what's up... Tayuya." "You baka!" He laughed softly again, "I'm sorry."

"Well at least you'll live again." Naruto's voice then became somber, "I'm sorry but I think I won't make it." Tayuya then looked at him and realized that he was growing paler, _What's wrong Kurama?_ " **It's the damn poison and the seal that Orochimaru gave him.** "

"Where's Kenshin?!" Hinata then said, "He's not here yet."

"Damn it, I have to do what shithead did to me in the forest." She then transferred Kurama's chakra into Naruto but he was still growing paler, "How come nothing's happening?!"

"Tayuya-chan-" Hinata had her Byakugan activated as she was crying, "The seal is preventing outside chakra to enter his body and his chakra coils are near dead."

"No... no... no... NO!" Tayua was holding his hand, "You are not dying on me shithead. Don't you fucking dare!"

He then weakly smiled and said, "I'm sorry Ta-yu-ya but I guess this is it for me. I made a mistake and I paid for it." She was tearing up, "What about your fucking dream? The thing that we were going to do! Are you saying that you are going to abandon it?"

He then shook his head, "I don't know but there's something I want to get off my chest. I need you to come closer."

She then went closer and her face was very near to his face, "Ever since I saved you and then gave you the Kyuubi. Everything was a coaster ride. I enjoyed all the times we would train together and talk about what our next jutsus will be and what we would do."

He was crying, "I also liked h- how you hu- hugged me l- like a teddy b- bear and drooled on- me." That made her blush, "I really liked the time where we bathed together at that hot spring." She and Hinata became flushed at that.

"But you know, what's the best moment of my life?" "What is it?" Naruto made his classic grin, "That night we were on top of that cliff and we saw those lanterns fly up in the air. We then lit up that lantern and that was just amazing."

Tayuya was now crying, "The most magical thing is what happened last night and seeing you play and seeing you smile just is so magical that I can't describe." "I don't know what you mean shithead. You just relax, help is coming." Tayuya said as the tears were flowing down her cheek.

She also noticed that his eyes were closing and she could tell that he was struggling to keep them open. "Please Tayuya. Promise me. Promise me that you will keep on playing." He then sat up while ignoring Tayuya's words for him to sit back down.

"Hinata-chan, can you protect Tayuya. **"** She also nodded, "H- Hai N- Naruto-kun."

Naruto then went back to Tayuya, "Tayuya I've been waiting for such a long time to say this to you since the lantern festival. I really do like you."

Tayuya was shocked, "What... did... you say?" He smiled, "I really like you, Ta- yu- ya- chan" He started coughing blood, "I do- n't expect yo- you to like me but I just wanted to say to you, Tayuya Sato. That you have made me, Uzumaki Naruto, fall help-lessly in l- love w- with yo-u and I wish-ed that I w-would have taken you on a da- date."

Tayuya was mind blown as she just heard her closest friend tell her that, "Shithead, I don't-" "Tayuya-chan, he's dying!"

"No, no." She was now on top of him, "You will not just confess to me Naruto and fucking die." He smiled, "You said my name again."

"Naruto, don't you fucking die on me." He then said, "Can you come closer?" She did what he said, "Don't-"

She then felt something soft on her lips as she looked to see Naruto's lips on hers. She couldn't help it but also close her eyes. The kiss was quick and chaste but it lasted a lifetime for the both of them.

Naruto then closed his eyes, "You're really beautiful, Tayuya-chan" He then drew one last breath, "Tayuya-chan-"

Tayuya opened her eyes and found a sleeping Naruto, "He's gone-" Tayuya's eyes widened and laughed, "Ok nice joke. I'll go on your date, Naruto. Just wake... up."

She was starting to cry again, "Oi, shithead. WAKE UP!" She started pounding his chest, "This isn't funny shithead!"

She then went closer to his chest, "Please don't leave me." HInata couldn't stop her tears as Tayuya then yelled, "Naruto!"

 **AN: That is it. What will happen next? Who knows? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **I have a question for you guys, who do you think that I'll resurrect. I'll give you a hint there will be four people and they are all wasted potential in the Naruto series and not Shippuden.**

 **Leave a favorite, follow and a review and also may I request for someone do a cover image on Akatsuki no Naruto and give me the link.**

 **Anyway see you guys next time. BYE BYE!**

 **On the next chapter**

" **Bring him back."**

" **I can't bring him back."**


	12. Update

**AN: This is an update for the story and I have to say that during this point in the story. I need some encouragement. I don't mean to sound like a needy bitch but I just want some reviews because I need to know stuff about my story.**

 **The reason is that there are people who tell me through pm that my story sucks and I'm not a good writer and I'm starting to believe it. I need to know if I'm doing a good job because that is what keeps me going when I write this story.**

 **Also I'm sorry that I'm not showing the Akatsuki just yet but that is like the fifth arc. The four arcs are the training between Naruto and Tayuya with Thor and the current one. Then there will be two more with some mini- arcs.**

 **So I hope people who love this story will understand that I just want your voices to be heard.**


	13. The End Or Not

**AN: I'm back and we are at a cliffhanger there will be a lot of struggle that will happen.**

 **Anyways let me answer my reviews**

 **Guest: You know nothing, Jon-. Sorry, I watched the last episode of season five of Game of Thrones before writing this. I don't know if you will see this again. The things that I threw in will make more sense if you read more into the story. But I won't blame you for rushing your judgment. I will just say read it differently and the whole damn story.**

 **Aerohitman: Thank you again for what you said and I appreciate it.**

 **Generation Zero: I don't know if I could do Naruto and Kurama because it's hard to think of something unique to do with this pairing with the suggestion you gave but it's still good.**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX: Sorry bro but I only know until generation three. I don't know X and Y due to the gap.**

 **Lightningblade49: He could have but it would be cliché for me to make him win all the battles. He still has a lot to learn. Also the reason I make it inconsistent is because I want you guys to think on who is more powerful. Naruto or Tayuya. By the way I like Ash's Unleashing because it's different on how the story is progressed.**

 **Demonick Angel: Thank you I know I need work and I hope you can understand that how I write is different. Of course I have heart, what keeps me going is the thought that one person out there would read this and say, 'I wanna make stories.', and thanks for the help. I like your story of Overlord Arisen because unlike other authors that place so much stuff in their story that makes it not work. Yours work, so give yourself a pat on the back.**

 **JetFire141: Thank you for loving the story and I'll do the best that I can because college is coming back so I hope I can still do this story.**

 **Generation Zero: I don't want Naruto to win all the time so he has to be picked off. I'm sorry if it was easy but there will come a time that the enemies will be picked off by Naruto easily.**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX: Thanks and I will!**

 **Jimmiemays: Thank you as well.**

 **Crimsontaicho: Thank you liking this fic. This is not my first story because that would be my NatsuxWendy. I won't rush the story, everything will be meticulously written.**

 **Dogsoldier36: Thanks.**

 **Animeficfan: I am thick skinned I'm just a pessimistic person like what I said when I did Chances. Thanks!**

 **Cullinto: I do enjoy this story it's just that I would enjoy it if more people would say it was good or give me constructive criticism.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thank you, this review is the best for me because I don't know how to answer this. It's a mystery that I combined Inuyasha and five other animes and made them work in the Naruto universe. And your awesome as well.**

 **GreveOsiris: Thank you and I hope you have a good day.**

 **Rhyno770: There's going to be a lot of cliffhangers, so just enjoy it.**

 **Guest: I don't if you will see this story again but I will say it in the end who are the strongest characters in this story at this point. I'll give like a top 10, so enjoy.**

 **Anyways hopes you enjoy leave a favorite, a follow and a review and I'll see you guys later. Also check out The Great Sage Naruto by Thousandson. It's a good story that is very well paced and ignore the structure of the sentence. It's great and is making me like the pairing of Hanabi and Naruto. I might just do a story about it.  
**

 **NigmaShady: Can you guys do the disclaimer**

 **Naruto and Tayuya: Fine.**

 **Naruto: NigmaShady does not own Naruto or any of the other anime franchises that are in this story Also the music that will be shown in this chapter.**

 **Tayuya: He does not make any money out of this but just wants people to enjoy it.**

It was all slow motion for Tayuya as she just heard the only man who said that she was not only beautiful, talented and said that she was a good friend.

And now to find out that Naruto made her happy with the lanterns, gave her a birthday present and also tell her his feelings. Now everything that Naruto did led now to her crying on his cold chest as the blonde jinchuuriki was now dead.

Kenshin then entered the room with Rin and Ruiji as they all looked to see the two crying girls. "He's gone, isn't he."

Hinata nodded as Tayuya was still next to him and was crying. Ruiji also started to tear up and went down to one knee. He then punched the ground, "Fucking goddamnit."

Hinata then said, "Ano, Kenshin-san can you save him?" Kenshin then looked at Tayuya whose eyes were swollen from the tears. He then looked to see a peaceful Naruto as he then looked back at Tayuya and felt a pang in his heart.

 _She has the same look on her face like me when we both lost something very beloved._ He then sighed, "Saito, you there?" Saito then appeared, "What's wrong, tou-san?" He then got the Tenseiga from Saito, "I'll be needing this."

Saito didn't say anything as Kenshin then unsheathed Tenseiga and noticed some lower demons were already near his soul, _Begone._ He then slashed as the lower demons were sliced in half.

He then lowered his sword on Naruto's chest as the sword and Naruto started beating. Soon green light started radiating from the sword and transferred it to Naruto as Kenshin then told them, "I've removed the poison and have healed the wounds."

Everyone had a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness." Tayuya was now happy, "But-"

Kenshin then looked at Naruto, "He is still dead." Everyone present was shocked and they all looked at Tayuya who was now at her demon cloak form, " **Bring him back.** "

Tayuya then grabbed him by the neck, " **Bring him back!** " Rin in seeing the growing hostility was about to go to her husband, "It's ok Rin. I have this under control."

Kenshin then told her, "I can't bring him back." " **Why in the fuck's sake can you not bring him back?!** " Kenshin then sighed, "The Tenseiga although being able to bring people back from the dead, it is bound by two rules."

"First, if anyone that is resurrected by the Tenseiga dies again. He or she cannot be brought back by the sword's power. Second, if the person had already died but was resurrected through other means the Tenseiga cannot bring that person back."

Tayuya then dropped her demon cloak form, "Is it true?" Rin nodded, "It is sad to say but those rules are absolute when bringing someone back from the dead."

Ruiji, Hinata, Tayuya's face fell down as they all gave up as Naruto could never come back, "But-" They then looked to Kenshin who had a smile.

"Doesn't mean that I can show them the way to be resurrected again." "What do you mean, Kenshin-san?"Hinata asked, "You see since I cannot save anyone that has already died once, what the Tenseiga does if it finds the dead person worthy. It shows them the way in the netherworld on how to come back to the living."

"How long will that take, Kenshin?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Ruiji but it will take a long time. So in the meantime let's get him out of this hospital since his injuries have been healed and Ruiji."

"Yeah." He then smirked, "Bring him back to your place." The black haired kage also sported an evil smile, "Certainly. Let's go, I'll carry Naruto."

Ruiji then got Naruto in his arms and walked out of the room with Hinata in pursuit, "W- wait for me." Kenshin smiled as he then saw Tayuya who was bowing in front of him, "Thank you so much."

She then turned away with a smile that was noticed by Kenshin and Rin as she chased Ruiji and Hinata. Rin giggled, "The face that she made reminded me of-" "Urusai."

The trio plus a dead Naruto were now in the Sato mansion or more specifically in Tayuya's room. He then placed Naruto on the bed, "Tayuya, should you choose to accept this mission. I want you to guard Naruto. Do you think you can do that?"

Tayuya nodded, "Hinata, we shall continue your training." Hinata nodded, "H- hai sensei." He then sighed, "Also work on your confidence."

The two of them then left a sleeping (dead) Naruto and Tayuya, "This is gonna suck balls!"

Four days later.

Ruiji was now in his office sorting through paperwork, _Who knew the war would give me so much paperwork. Akahime placed a seal on me that prevent me from using the Kage Bunshin to do this. Also Naruto hasn't woken up yet and Tayuya hasn't left his side. Last I heard, Tomoe is also sleeping there._

He then snapped back to reality as the pile became bigger and immediately looked at his assistant who was whistling, "FUCK THIS. I'M TAKING A GODDAMN BREAK!"

An Anbu suddenly appeared in front of him, "Hoshikage-sama." Ruiji answered in an angry tone, "WHAT?!" "Um... Jiraiya of the Sannin is approaching the front gate. What shall we do?"

 _Why is a man like him visiting this place?_ "I'll personally send him in to the village, you are dismissed." The Anbu nodded as he disappeared. He then walked outside the room and told his secretary, "Clear all my meetings for today and you can take a break."

Jiraiya was running towards the front gate, _If what my spy says is true then Naruto must be in this village. And then I have to ask if Team 8 is here as they haven't sent a message of their situation for about four days._

He then noticed someone was at the front gate. He looked closer and saw that it was a man who was of his height and was wearing Kage robes, _It's the Hoshikage! Did he notice that I was going to come in to his village? But that's impossible I sealed off my chakra signature._

He stopped running when he reached the front gates as Ruiji came forward, "Ah, The Sage himself is at my village. Tell me why you are here." He gave a soft smile which Jiraiya knew was dangerous, "Oh, I just wanted to check on something since I haven't been in this place for a longtime, Senbonzakura."

"Well since you are here at my village. I have decided to give you a tour around." Jiraiya bowed, "I'm sorry but I'm looking for someone." Ruiji gave a smirk, _Now I know why you are here. I just have to confirm my suspicions._

"And who is this that you are looking for?" Jiraiya then said, "Well I'm looking for a blond about this tall. He had blue eyes and is very energetic." Ruiji sweat dropped, _Yup he is definitely looking for Naruto._

"Sorry, you just missed him. He left just last night. Wait, so that I can confirm, does this person love and talk about ramen that it is the food of the gods." Jiraiya nodded, _Knew it._ "Then I'm right, Jiraiya-san. You missed him."

Jiraiya looked downtrodden, _Goddamn it! I missed him!_ "Did he tell you where he was going?" Ruiji then placed his finger on his chin and started thinking, "He said that he'd come back but that's all he said."

"Anyways I encourage you to stay Jiraiya-san so that you could rest." Jiraiya then started to turn away, "I'm sorry but I have to go-"

"Or I could kill your spies that are in this village." Jiraiya's eyes widened with surprise, "How did you-"

"Know. Well it wasn't easy being from your spy ring but I was able to find them. I have given them comfortable lives and don't try to escape from this one or you'll know why Minato who I believe is your precious student, lost to me in a game of wits and strategy."

"Well when you put it that way, I am honored to stay." Ruiji smiled, "Good. I will lead you into my house."

The two then entered the village and the first thing that Jiraiya noticed was that the shinobi were practicing and he could feel that they are tense. He knew that there was war, "Hoshikage-san, are you guys preparing for a war?"

He then laughed, "Your powers of observation are strong, Jiraiya-san and please call me Ruiji." "Ok, Ruiji are you going to war?" He nodded, "We are, Jiraiya-san. We are up against a formidable opponent that is near us."

His face was darkened with horror, "Don't tell me-" "Your fears are confirmed. The demons are coming back. They're back and they outnumber us." Jiraiya then said, "Why haven't you asked us for help?"

Ruiji then scratched the back of his head, "Well we kinda did when that Team 8 got here. But only the Hyuuga was left standing after a pre emptive strike in Kemuri." Jiraiya feared the worst, "Are they dead?"

Ruiji shook his head, "Nope, they're still unconscious. As I said the Hyuuga was the only one to be left standing as she fought the demons all by herself until we arrived." Jiraiya then asked, "How many demons did she have to face."

"I would say five and they were jonin level and she lasted for about ten minutes with them. I was so impressed by what she did that I decided to teach her. The girl is also a natural for water manipulation."

 _So the Hyuuga was able to beat demons? I bet the Hyuuga elders would adorn her with praises and love._

"Are you alone in this war?" Ruiji again shook his head, "Well we are with Kemuri and Demon Country so we will put up a decent fight." Jiraiya nodded, "Well I can't wait to see your place."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Ruiji laughed, _I have to get him away from Naruto as he hasn't woken up yet._

Darkness.

That was all he could see and a white path, _Where is this thing taking me? Last thing I remembered was kissing Tayuya. Shit! She's going to kill me for that. Then seeing this dark place with a white path._

 _I haven't seen Kurama at all. I don't even know where I'm at! Whatever, I just have to get back._

Suddenly the path stopped and all he could see was nothing, "What the hell am I suppose to do now?" He then saw a white round floor ahead of him, _Am I supposed to go there?_ "Only one way to find out."

The blonde decided to jump as he landed on the floor and white lights suddenly hit him. He covered his eyes with his arms as he wasn't used to this due to being in the dark, "What's going on?" The lights then turned off, " **Naruto... kun?** "

 _That voice._ He then dropped his arms and saw Shinigami was in front of him. He then smiled as he hugged her which made the god's face become red, "It's good to see you, Shiniagami-chan?"

She smiled, "You too, Naruto-kun." He then let go of the hug, "What am I doing here?" " **Naruto-kun, you died again.** "

His face fell, "Is that so?" He then smiled, "Could you bring me back, Shinigami-chan?" She then shook her head which made Naruto become even more depressed as he then hit the floor, "Kuso, how am I supposed to talk to Tayuya?"

" **What happened with Tayuya-san?** " Naruto then looked at her, "I told her that I liked her and kissed her lips." The Shinigami was stunned but couldn't erase this feeling that was inside her, _Is this what my sister called... Bah! Impossible._

She then sighed, " **There is but one way to get you back to the living realm. But it is entirely impossible.** " He then gave her his signature grin, "You'll be surprised at what I can do, Shinigami-chan."

She smiled, " **Ok hold my hand Naruto-kun. We'll have to go to the Intention for your situation.** " Naruto then held her hand as the death god blushed again as they soon flew towards the distance.

Back in the human realm, Jiraiya's jaw was on the floor when he saw Ruiji's mansion. Seeing this he smirked, "Jiraiya-san, I suggest for you to pick up your jaw and step into my home." The white haired sannin picked up his jaw as he was still shocked.

 _This mansion is bigger than Minato's._ Jiraiya stepped in and saw the fellow Sato clan members who bowed to him, said hello, and wanted to have a fight. But his favorite reaction was that some of the beautiful women blushed when they saw him.

"Jiraiya-san, I must say that some of the women of our clan loves the Icha Icha series." He then fist pumped into the air and let out some tears, _I have found my nirvana._ Seeing this, Ruiji just laughed, "Well Minato sure did say that you were a super pervert."

Jiraiya laughed, "I must say it's an impressive place." Ruiji then said, "Wait till you see the garden." Jiraiya followed Ruiji into the center of the mansion as there was a beautiful garden and there was an oval mirror that was floating.

The sannin tried to touch it but Ruiji grabbed his hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. As you can see this is a mirror. It is also a portal that makes us instantly enter a village or a certain place but it can only work with Sato blood."

"What would happen if let's say an outsider touches it?" A cold voice was whispered in his ear, "You'll die. I'll kill you."

Jiraiya fell on his back as he saw a ten year old white girl who had white hair and was wearing a white kimono. She had two white flowers on the side of her hair. What troubled Jiraiya was how emotionless and cold her face was and that her icy black eyes were just staring at her.

Ruiji laughed, "That Jiraiya-san is one of the guardians of the Sato clan and is the god of this mirror, Kana-chan." She looked at him, "Hate chan." Ruiji then sweat dropped, "Ah, gomen, gomen. You can go back if you want to."

She just nodded as she entered the mirror, "You have very energetic clan members." "Well-" "OJI-SAN!" A red blur then came up to them and hugged Ruiji, "Tomoe, what are you doing here?" The red haired girl then said, "I heard that Jiraiya of the Sannin was here and I wanted to see him."

"Well you've come to the right place. It is I the legendary Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, who has had countless women swoon over me, the gallant prince who has saved lives, and a brilliant author. I am Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Ruiji face faulted because of that introduction while Tomoe was excited, "You're so cool Jiraiya-san. Do you have any cool jutsus." Jiraiya smiled, "Well I have a jutsu that was created by the Yondaime."

He formed a Rasengan on his right hand as the girl's eyes shined brightly, "Wow! Just like Naruto nii-san!" Jiraiya's face evidently became sad at the mention of the blonde's name, _I just wonder where the hell you are, Naruto._

"ACHOO!" The blonde then quickly wiped his nose as the death god giggled, "Looks like someone is thinking of you, Naruto-kun." He smiled, " **Looks like it too.** "

Her face and tone of voice then became serious, "Looks like we are here." All that Naruto saw was a golden box in the middle of the darkness. " **Open.** " The whole place started to shake as the golden box was soon warped to a golden door.

" **We have to go through this door and I hope you are prepared, Naruto-kun.** " The blonde nodded although he was a bit afraid of what was beyond this door, "I am. I have to go back, Shinigami-chan."

( **AN: Better to read this with the Pandora Hearts OST: Another Dimension since you are at another dimension for this scene only.** )

She gave a soft smile, " **I pray to my sister that you escape-** " She then had a cold voice, "- _ **the horrors that lie ahead.**_ " She turned the knob on the door as a blinding light hit the blonde. But he went through the door as the first voice he heard was a girl, " **Who goes there?** "

It took a while for Naruto to regain his sight but he just saw a plain white room and the single individual in the room took his breath away. There was a girl who was probably shorter than him and was dancing mid-air by herself.

She then stopped as her purple eyes looked at the blonde. Naruto looked closely and found that she had long snow colored hair and two side plaits with chain pieces at the end. She wore a white coat with an equally white diamond design. She had a white tight skirt and laced-up white, heeled boots.

She wore blue and white roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She was carrying in her arms a white rabbit doll, _Why is everthing white? Even her eyebrows are white._

" **Who is this that you have brought to my chambers, Shinigami-chan.** " She had a cold smile on, " **It is also nice to see you, Will of the Abyss or do you prefer your real name.** " The white haired girl pouted, " **Are you here to play or not? Because if you're not, then leave.** "

The death god giggled as she brought Naruto forward, " **This is Naruto-kun. He is the child of prophecy.** " The Will of the Abyss giggled which made Naruto gulp, _Her laugh is so creepy!_ She was now in front of Naruto and she was looking at him, " **You're cute. Do you want to play?** "

Naruto gulped again, "S- sure." She then held his hands as she was now spinning him around mid-air while having a smiling face, " **I have a new friend. Did you hear minna?! I have a new friend!** "

She then snapped her fingers as the white room changed and now there were white and black tiles. There was a table and tea pots that were floating in mid air. The room now had shelves that were filled with dolls which were... _MOVING!_

"Alice has a new friend." He was mortally terrified as all the dolls were saying the same thing; some of them were even going to him. "Shinigami-chan, I take it back, I wanna stay dead." The death god giggled, " **Oh, Naruto-kun. You haven't seen the worst of it.** "

The Will of the Abyss then made the table and the tea set sit down on the floor, " **Come, Naruto-kun.** " She giggled as he slowly walked towards the table and grabbed a floating chair and set it down.

" **Would you like some tea?** " She had the teapot in her hand as Naruto nodded. He then gave her a tea cup and she poured tea in it which was hot, _Wait, how can she make tea?_ He then decided to drink as his eyes widened. The tea was actually good.

"Amazing. The tea is really good." She giggled, " **Thank you I did that for myself.** " She then gave a soft smile which still made Naruto fear for his life. Her aura and what she just did in the room made Naruto deduce that she was crazy and if he made one mistake. He would never see the light of day.

" **So Naruto-kun, why are you really here?** " He gulped, "You see I got killed and because of that I wasn't able to fulfill my promise to Hagoromo-jiji. So can I go back." He then heard a crack as he saw a grin come upon the Will of the Abyss's face.

The dolls all said, " **Naruto is leaving. You're gonna be alone.** " They kept repeating it and repeating it and the blonde had enough, "Shut it."

The dolls then stopped and started laughing as Naruto covered his ears, _This is madness! I think I'll go crazy from this._ The dolls then started expanding as they all said, "Alice-sama, please!"

They started crying and begging as he then looked at the Will of the Abyss's face. Her eyes were blood red and she had a crazy grin. She then closed her fist as the dolls exploded and their blood covered the room.

Naruto didn't even know what to think and say as she just saw this girl just mercilessly destroy everything. Blood was now at some parts of her dress and the lower left side of her face. She then licked her lips as she tasted the blood.

" **This is so yummy. This would go well with the tea.** " She then got some of the blood on her finger and pointed at Naruto, " **Would you like to try some?** "

This was hell. ( **AN: You can end the music here.** )

Naruto had just experienced hell, he looked at Shinigami as she sighed, " **Will of the Abyss let's get on to the matter at hand.** " She pouted as she looked at the Death God, " **Why are you still here, old hag.** "

Killing instinct then covered the room which made Naruto sweat nervously; _This is some vicious killing intent._ He then heard the Will of the Abyss start laughing maniacally as she released her killing intent which made the blonde go down on one knee.

 _What the hell is this?! This is even more deadly than anything I've ever seen._ Shinigami then saw Naruto trying to breathe and let go of her KI. " **Enough with the childish games! I believe you haven't even introduced yourself to you** "

" **Have I...** " The Will of the Abyss just floated as she placed her fingers on her chin to remember. A light bulb then appeared on her head, " **I haven't.** "

She then lowered herself down and was now in front of Naruto as she was sitting on the table, " **Hi Naruto-kun. I am the Will of the Abyss or you can call me Alyss. I don't mind if you call me Alice but I don't like it since it's the name of my twin sister. I like tea parties, doing something and blood.** "

 _Please don't kill me._ Naruto gulped in fear, " **I hate or I don't want to be the Will of the Abyss anymore.** " Naruto was confused at that, "Why don't you like it, Alyss?"

" **I'm tired of being so lonely. In this place I have no friends to talk to, I just do whatever I want to do. Honestly my dream is to be free.** " He then said, "Can't you let me go?"

She then looked at him with a frown on her face and instantly with a grin, " **Your eyes are pretty. I think I'll get one.** " Naruto screamed in a very manly way as he started to whimper and shut his eyes with his hands, "Don't take my eyes."

Alyss then looked at him with a confused look, " **Who are you again?** " Naruto sweat dropped as the death god went near him, "What's wrong with her?"

The death god just shrugged her shoulders, " **Don't ask me ever since she came here, she's been like that.** " "And how long is that?" The death god then thought about it, " **I would say she's been here for four millennia.** "

Naruto's jaw dropped, "How did she even go here?"

" **You see Naruto, when humans discovered the abyss and let me clarify on this, Naruto-kun. The realm that you will be facing is the demon realm or the netherworld. This place is a part of that and not. You can call this one the abyss. Anything that carried a soul would go here, either to face punishment for their sins or to have peace.** "

" **Alyss is the heart or the core of this place, she is forever stuck here. If she is set free then the abyss will be destroyed and thus chaos within this world will unravel.** "

"Isn't there a way to set her free?" The death god shook her head, " **I'm afraid not besides-** " They both looked at Alyss as she was currently playing piano that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She then stared cartwheeling all around the room.

She stopped as she looked at her hands and started crying anime tears. " **\- Do you really want to set her free.** " Naruto sighed, "Despite her being a bit different and her antics. Her eyes are like mine and Tayuya's. Filled with loneliness and pain, all we needed was a precious person to help us and I decided that I'll let help her."

The death god mumbled, " **It's your death wish.** " Naruto then shouted, "Hey, Alyss." The girl stopped moving, " **Yes.** "

"I'm gonna get you out of this place." She then ran to Naruto in tears and hugged him but that was all too soon as she smiled and said with a sweet voice, " **I'll rip out your spine-** "

"Didn't you hear me?! I'm gonna get you out of here and you can be free." She then had an emotionless face on but then gave a grin, " **The only way to get me out of here is to form a contract.** "

"I'll do it. No matter what it takes." She then cupped his chin and cried, " **You'd do that for me.** " Naruto nodded as she then had a joyful tone, "Then you'll enjoy this."

"Wha-" His words were then stopped as he saw the snow colored girl crash her lips onto his. He didn't know why but this kiss was different than Tayuya's. Somehow this kiss made him feel sleepier and even more.

When she released the kiss, Naruto was very woozy, "What... was... that?" She smiled, "That means you and I have a contract and that means I am free and you are going to go back."

Naruto then closed his eyes as the last thing he heard was Alyss' maniacal laugh.

It's been a week since Naruto died and he was still the same, _Fuck it! I'm a take a bath._

Tayuya then entered the bathroom and decided to wash herself off. She then stepped off and looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown taller and was now 5'4 and her breasts were reaching a C cup. Her hair was now all the way to her butt.

She then went out of the bathroom and quickly dressed and grabbed her flute which Naruto gave her on her birthday. _Might as well play it. Shithead isn't coming back and I'm bored as fuck._

She grabbed her flute and the book that Naruto which was about songs that she could play. _Hmm what should I play... maybe this one. This is kinda easy. The song is Everything's Alright._

( **AN: If you guys don't know this song. It's called Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihara from To The Moon OST** )

She started playing the melody and the song just made her relax, _Why does this song remind me of him?_ She kept on playing and slowly started dancing. The song was just doing wonders for her, it was really peaceful but at the same time something kept on pulling the strings of her heart.

When she stopped playing, she looked at the still sleeping Naruto, "Come on shithead! I'm getting bored of this."

"Why'd you stop Tayuya-" She then whipped her head to Naruto who was now sitting up and smiling, "-that song was really beautiful."

She dropped her flute and instantly ran to Naruto and hit him with a hug. He also placed his arms behind her as he felt something wet hit his shirt, "I'll kill you Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah." They released the hug as she wiped her eyes, "What happened to you shithead?" He sighed, "I went through-"

" **Naruto-kun~** " Tayuya noticed that his face showed utter fear as his voice cracked, "Hell." He then noticed Alyss was floating over the two teens, " **What is this place?** "

"Uh... Alyss... you're in the human world." She looked at him with a confused face, " **So that means.** " She then lied on the floor and started sobbing, " **I'm out. I miss my home.** " But then she stood up and smiled, " **I'm free!** "

Tayuya didn't know who this girl was or how she came here without her knowing it and how does she know Naruto, "Explain."

He sighed, "Well when I died, Shinigami-chan told me that the only way to get out was to convince the Will of the Abyss to let me go." Tayuya was confused, "What are you talking about, shithead? Did you hit your head when you woke up."

He shook his head, "Sadly, no. Although I wish I had. You see Tayuya, the place where I went to is where anything with a soul goes to when they die. That place is called the Abyss. Anyways I went to the Will of the Abyss and discovered her-"

He pointed to the snow colored girl as she was now sleeping next to the two, "She is the heart of that world. I managed to convince her and now I'm back in the world of the living." Tayuya nodded and then smiled, "What did you do to convince her?"

Alyss then said in her sleep, " **That kiss was so magical.** " Tayuya's eyes widened as she looked at the sleeping girl who suddenly stood up and gave her a grin, "You didn't..."

She then looked at Naruto who was blushing and twiddling his fingers like Hinata, "I... did." He then felt her KI surround the room as Alyss giggled, "You tell me you love me and steal my first kiss and I find out that you kissed another."

" _You're dead._ " Naruto closed his eyes, _This is better than being in Alyss' room._ He then opened his eyes as he realized that there was no punch.

He saw Alyss holding Tayuya's chin with her left hand which made the two girls go face to face. Alyss then gave a soft smile as Tayuya suddenly became nervous, _I feel like I'm going to die._

Alyss then went closer to Tayuya's face and then dropped down to the right side of her neck. She then licked slowly all the way up to Tayuya's right cheek. The red head and the blonde were stunned as Alyss cried and then giggled, " **I like the way you look. Can I eat you?** "

Tayuya did not know what to say or do with this snow haired girl. Naruto then said, "Alyss, enough." She became sad and climbed out of the head and suddenly had a grin, " **Come on we have to talk about the contract, Naruto.** "

"Right. Can I have Tayuya listen?" She nodded as Naruto then said, "Ok. Tell me what this contract is."

" **Now since you signed the contract with a kiss-** " She stopped to see Tayuya sneering at Naruto who was bowing and repeatedly saying, 'Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai.'

She giggled, " **I am now out of the Abyss and I am going to stay in this place. I won't be able to go back to the Abyss until a hundred cycles have ended or my contractor dies.** "

"Wait, I have a question Alyss. Shinigami-chan said that if you escaped the Abyss then everything would turn into-" " **Chaos.** "

She giggled, " **Silly Naruto-kun, I will tear out your testicles if you don't believe me.** " This made the blonde cry in fear, " **Now where was I... oh yeah... anyways the benefit of this contract is that you can do whatever you want with me.** "

Naruto then had a foxy grin which creeped out Tayuya, "I can do... whaever... I want with you." The snow colored girl then said, " **Yes, Naruto-kun.** "

"Now this what I will do. You will follow all my orders and if you disobey, you will be placed back in that room." Her face fell as she started to cry and then grabbed Naruto and was straddling his waist and crying, " **Please... don't.** "

"Don't worry it won't come to that. Your first order is that do you want me and Tayuya to be friends." She had a confused look on her face and then started to cry again, " **You'd do that for me.** " Naruto nodded as she hugged him and then left his waist.

She then kissed Tayuya on the lips which shocked the both of them again, " **Thank you. I never had any friends in my life so I'm happy.** " The two had no choice to smile at the girl who was also giving a true smile which didn't say I would kill you.

"But promise me this Alyss you won't kill anyone unless I say so." The snow colored girl then left the room and started laughing. Tayuya and Naruto sweat dropped, "Is she like this always, shithead?"

Naruto nodded, "She switches so much, it's starting to be a pain but she's like us." Tayuya then placed her arm on his shoulder, "What are we going to do about... us?"

Naruto then looked at her, "I don't know. I never did that before and I'm-" "Don't say sorry. I actually kinda liked it but if you do it one more time. I'm gonna ask Alyss to torture you." His face showed signs of true fear, "I promise."

She stood up, "For now, let's keep it slow. I don't want to be all fucking lovey dovey since we have a war on the horizon." Naruto nodded, "True, but can I ask for something." "It depends." Naruto sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Can we ki-" He wasn't able to finish as Tayuya's lips met his and they soon got lost in their passion. He then held Tayuya as they were now chest to chest. She never let go of the arms that she placed behind his back.

It took what seemed like mere centuries before they let go to breathe, "Wow!" He was panting as Tayuya had a smirk, "I take the life out of you." Naruto nodded as he had a foxy grin, "Just you wait when I leave you breathless."

Tayuya was now walking to the door, "Never gonna happen. You coming." Naruto mumbled, "I'll hold you onto that." They both walked together out of the room.

"Are you leaving?" The white haired sannin then nodded, "I had a good time here and teaching my next apprentice." Tomoe then gave a thumb up, "I like the one you gave me with my hair."

"Anyway time to-" Jiraiya stopped when he saw a snow colored girl next to Tomoe and he could feel something was bad with her. The snow haired girl then started crying, " **I'm lost.** "

He looked at Ruiji whose jaw was on the floor, "Impossible." "Alyss, where'd you go?" She then smiled, " **I'm at a garden, Naruto-kun.** "

 _Naruto..._ The white haired sannin's eyes almost popped out when he saw his godson who was alive and taller. He had a red head next to him, _Kushina..._

Naruto stopped walking as he saw his former sensei and waved at him, "H-hey... ero-sennin." Jiraiya then lunged in but was stopped by Ruiji, "I'm sorry I lied but you can't bring back Naruto to Konoha. He is important in this."

"What right do you have? Naruto belongs to go back to his village." Ruiji then yelled, "Cuz I'm his motherfucking godfather." Seeing the look of shock in Jiraiya's face, Ruiji smirked, "That's right. Kushina named me her other godfather along with my wife."

Jiraiya then shook his head, "Doesn't matter. I'm going to-" "Take him back." He then looked at the red head, "Not happening on my watch. Shithead belongs to me."

"Tayuya-" "Shut up Naruto." Naruto then stopped as Ruiji grinned. Seeing this Tayuya said, "Wipe that smirk of your face, lousy godfather." This caused Ruiji to go into a corner and brood. Naruto then sighed, "Look, ero-sennin. I can't go back to Konoha. I have something to do."

"Like hell, drop it and come back with me." Naruto then had a cold face on, "No." Even though Jiraiya saw his icy cold blue eyes, he still continued, "I-"

"How about this?" Everyone looked at Tayuya except for Alyss who was dancing on the gardens. "If I beat Jiraiya of the Sannin then Naruto will stay with me but if you win then he will come back."

"Why are you fighting him, Tayuya?" She then said, "Cuz you fought Orochimaru and I want to fight a Sannin." She showed a tinge of red on her face, "You also can't leave me Naruto. We still have o fulfill your dream." Naruto nodded, "Fine have it your way."

She then laughed, "Thanks shithead. Maybe I'll repay you with-" She then whispered in Naruto's ear as the blonde became increasingly red as he passed out due to the nosebleed that followed. The Sato clan members then picked the blonde out to be healed.

She then looked at Jiraiya with a smug on his face, "Here comes the pain."

 **AN: That is it. Thank you so much. Leave a favorite, a follow and a review. I hope you guys enjoyed Alyss as a character and I will say that this is a massive story so enjoy it. If you don't like how I did my kiss scene with Naruto and Tayuya. The reason is I don't want them to be all lovey dovey and I hate stories that do that where they find out they really like each other and start making out. Nope! Not in this story. The relationship will be slow because the two of them don't know what love is they just conveyed feelings. So yeah, you can complain but I'm not changing it.**

 **So here's the top 10 for how powerful they are**

 **1\. Kaguya (Cuz she's god.)**

 **2\. Alyss (Again she's a god.)**

 **3\. Thor**

 **4\. Kenshin**

 **5\. Nagisa**

 **6\. Grandfather of Kenshin**

 **7\. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha**

 **8\. Nagato or Pain**

 **9\. Sarutobi, Tobirama and Minato**

 **10\. Itachi Uchiha**

 **Anyways before I go I want to give my deepest thanks to the ones who responded to my depression so for you guys or anyone who loves this story. Thank you very much and there's a song for you guys it's called The Other Side of the Screen by EmsArcade and you can listen to it but I will have a modified version for you guys here. See you, BYE BYE!**

 **(The Other Side of the Screen by EmsArcade. I modified the lyrics a bit to covey my feelings for you guys a bit.)**

 **I've been here day in day out**

 **Never spoken out loud**

 **What I never knew**

 **Is that you would be with me too**

 **So I took my short steps**

 **And I breathed my deep breaths**

 **I did it cause of you**

 **Cause you are what sees me through**

 **Did I make it clear that I love you**

 **From the other side of the screen**

 **Did I try enough to convince you**

 **How much you guys mean to me**

 **But now I see you are all here with me.**

 **How did things turn out this way**

 **I'm living my dream each day**

 **Giving what I can and learning who I am**

 **Now I look around me**

 **And friends are all that I see and every time I write**

 **I hope that my heart shows**

 **Did I say enough that I love you**

 **From the other side of the screen**

 **Do I seem sincere when I thank you**

 **Cause I mean just what I mean**

 **But now I see**

 **You all are here**

 **Now I see**

 **You are all really here, yeah**

 **Now I see**

 **You are all here with me**

 **I'm writing day in day out**

 **Because I love you guys out loud**

 **What I never knew**

 **Is that you would be here too**

 **(Song's over.)**

 **Cut and if you hated the sappy song sorry had to get that off my chest. BYE!**


	14. Let's Dance

**AN: So guess who is back baby and I'm here to stay. So there will be some action in it but a sub element that I've been showing as of late and that is music. Music will be involved in this story as it will make a crucial part in one of the arcs.**

 **One other thing I want your opinion on is do you want Naruto to see his teammates maybe on a mission he does with Tayuya or do you want me to skip that and go to a pivotal point in the story.**

 **This chapter will have an extra that will also be fun in the future of this story.**

 **Time to answer my reviews**

 **Generation Zero: He has.**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX: Thanks I like the pokemon and I agree with you.**

 **animeficfan: Nope I am not placing loki in this.**

 **Demonick Angel: Thanks and I love your fucking picture. It shows Naruto using the Uzumaki Seduction Jutsu which I will use in this story. But in a different way.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thanks and I appreciate it. I worked hard to add that element.**

 **jh831: I don't really hate that about Naruto because that's what some human beings would react to.**

 **Gold Testament: Not really.**

 **Guest: I don't if you'll talk to me again in the Pm's but I will say that don't expect me to use bashing on a character because for me that is a cheap way to earn favorites and don't have any thought put in the story. Also this will not be a harem, this will be strictly NaruTayu.**

 **Anyways enjoy and if you like it leave a favorite, a follow and a review.**

The grass flowed in the direction of the wind as the training ground that the two teens fought on was magically repaired in a week. Tayuya stared in wonder, "Ne, Ruiji, how were you able to do this?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. The one who does it is my wife." "Ruiji!" He then started shivering as he felt a familiar chakra spike up.

Akako soon arrived as she gave out a red aura around her, "I tried my hardest to fix this and now you are going to destroy it-" She then noticed Naruto and ran over her husband and hugged him, "Thank god, you're ok."

"Ne, Akako-chan, Tayuya is going to use this place to fight Jiraiya. If she loses then I'll be forced to go to Konoha." He then used the puppy dog eyes jutsu, "I understand, Naruto-kun."

She then yelled at Tayuya, "Kick his ass!" Jiraiya sweat dropped as Tayuya cranked her neck, "Are you ready ero-sennin?"

He then had an angry tick on his head, "That's it. I don't care if you're a girl or how important you are to the gaki. You're going down for that." She yawned, "What did you say something? All I could hear was an old man rambling."

Jiraiya had several angry ticks grow on his head, "Katon: Karyu Endan!" He then released fire from his mouth which looked like a dragon. It was then divided to the left, right and front. Tayuya still didn't move.

 _Looks like this is over._ The flames then hit Tayuya as Jiraiya smirked, "Looks like you're friend was way over her head."

Naruto smiled, "What are you talking about, Ero-sennin. The fight has just begun." He was confused as he saw the girl get hit by his fire jutsu and there was no genjutsu.

Suddenly he heard a sucking sound as he looked to where Tayuya was and his jaw dropped. The fire that had hit Tayuya was going to her mouth as she was absorbing it. She had a bloated belly but then straightened herself.

She then burped as fire came out of her mouth, "That was a good meal. Now I'm fired up." She then cracked her knuckles as Jiraiya was still in a state of shock.

Naruto laughed, "I'll give you something, Ero-sennin. Tayuya is immune to fire and can eat it as a power source. If she's injured, she can heal herself by eating fire. If she's out of chakra or is tired, she just eats fire."

He then looked at Tayuya, "Don't kill him. Even if he's perverted, he's still my sensei. So try to not use any of the Planetary moves or Dragon Mode." She nodded, "Fine."

Ruiji then asked, "What do you mean Naruto?" Naruto smiled, "Oh, those moves can destroy the whole Earth if we're not careful. She used one of those moves and it took me, Thor and Tayuya's sensei to stop it. After that she was unconscious for five days even with the Kyuubi's help in healing her."

Back to the battle Jiraiya had to think of a way to beat Tayuya, _Hmm, since she is immune to fire. I guess I have to resort to other techniques that I know._ "Ninpo: Hari Jizo."

His hair then extended around his body, "Ninpo: Hari Jigoku." His hair then shot out a barrage of needles that went straight to Tayuya. She smirked as she gathered flames in her mouth, "Karyu no Hoko."

She released them as the torrent of flames destroyed the needles. Jiraiya then dodged to his left so that he wouldn't get hit by the attack, "Doton: Yomi Numa."

The surrounding area of Tayuya then became a swamp as she was now sinking. "Oh, come on. I just got this cleaned." She then sighed as she was sinking further and was now at waist level with the mud.

"Karyu no Kagizume." The swamp was now heating up as it exploded and Tayuya was in the air. Her feet were on flames. She then lunged at Jiraiya.

"Doton: Doryuheki." Jiraiya slammed his hands on the ground as the earth wall was rising. Seeing this Tayuya smiled, "Karyu no Tekken." Her fist soon ignited and hit the wall.

Upon seeing this Jiraiya then crossed his fingers, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He then got two clones as Tayuya already went through the wall.

"Doton: Banri Doryuheki." The three Jiraiyas then expelled a stream of mud from their mouths as it grew to multiple columns of earth and soon formed a wall. "Let's box her in. Doton: Taju Doryuheki."

Multiple walls were formed around Tayuya as she was soon trapped inside a dome. "Karyu no Koen." The dome soon exploded as Tayuya then charged straight at him and hit him on the face with her ignited fist.

"Saiga." She then swiped at Jiraiya as he was sent flying to the left. "Kenkaku." She then was behind Jiraiya, _Shit!_ The red head ignited her whole body as she head butted Jiraiya at his back causing him to propel forward.

"Yokugeki." She then rushed towards Jiraiya and grabbed him. She set her hands ablaze which sent the Sannin flying to the air. Tayuya was now in front of Jiraiya as he was bleeding from his mouth, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Karyu Ken."

Tayuya rapidly punched Jiraiya to the chest and gut with her hands ablaze which created fiery explosions after each subsequent contact. After the damage was done, she then landed a kick which made the sannin crash to the ground.

Jiraiya then coughed blood, _I underestimated her. She's just as strong as Hanzo or even Orochi-teme._ He then got some blood on his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

He then slammed his hand on the ground as white smoke then filled the training ground. When the white smoke dissipated it revealed Gamabunta, " **Jiraiya, why did you summon me, you old pervert. Are we going to battle?** "

"Yeah..." He then coughed blood, "We're fighting her." He then pointed to Tayuya who smirked upon seeing the giant toad.

Gamabunta suddenly laughed, " **Are you serious, Jiraiya? You got your ass whooped by a gaki.** " "Hey! Boss Toad!" Naruto yelled "Hmm." Gamabunta was surprised to see Naruto as he was waving, " **Oi, Naruto, why aren't you in Konoha?** "

Naruto smiled, "Because Hagoromo-jiji told me." The toad's eyes widened as Jiraiya saw something that he hadn't seen in all of his life. Gamabunta then bowed to Naruto, " **I see that the prophecy is being fulfilled.** "

The boss toad then stood up, " **So what does the old pervert want with me, gaki.** " Naruto smiled, "He wants to fight Tayuya and give her a good one."

The boss toad nodded and looked at Jiraiya, " **How are we going to do this?** " Jiraiya then said, "We'll hold her off long enough for my clone to gather enough nature chakra."

Gamabunta then laughed, "Then let's fight. Suiton: Teppodama." The giant toad then shot out from his mouth a huge water bullet as Tayuya laughed, "Why are you being so serious? The song has just begun, let's dance."

Both Kuramas then went into a fury, " **You will not choose Madara's words in a fight or we will kill you.** "

"Karyu no Hoko." She then released the flames as it collided with the water bullet and produced steam. Tayuya then said with a serious tone, "Time to get serious." Naruto's eyes widened with fear as soon as he heard Tayuya's statement.

"We have to go, NOW!" He grabbed all the bystanders and disappeared from the training grounds. She then nodded, "Good for shithead to realize that this will probably kill them if they were caught in the afterblast."

"Kuchiyose: Smaug!" Instead of white smoke, there was black smoke. Jiraiya and Gamabunta were shocked to see the silhouette of a dragon who was flapping his wings. The smoke then cleared and revealed a huge black dragon.

" **I breathe death.** " Tayuya then smiled, "Hey Smaug-sensei." Smaug then looked at his student, " **Yo! Tayuya how are you and Naruto doing?** " She nodded, "We're still doing ok. I need your help, sensei. We're up against that."

He looked and saw Jiraiya on top of a giant toad, " **You want me to fry and eat the toad and the hermit alive.** " Tayuya shook her head, "Can't kill him nor the toad. Shithead needs them in the future to become stronger."

" **So this is a fight then.** " Tayuya nodded and had an evil grin, "Are you ready?" The dragon roared, " **Come at me toad.** "

" **Jiraiya, we're gonna lose.** " Jiraiya nodded, "At least we'll die fighting."

Gamabunta jumped towards the air as he then shot out oil from his mouth, "Gamayudan." Jiraiya then spit out flames, "Katon: Endan"

"Katon: Gamayu Endan." The torrents of flames were reaching Smaug and his student as he smiled, " **Let's show these guys a real fire technique.** " Tayuya grinned as both her and her sensei gathered flames in their mouths.

" **Karyu no Hoko/** Karyu no Hoko." Both dragon and student released their flames which quickly destroyed, "Bunta!" The toad then unsheathed his sword as he struck the flames with his sword.

What surprised Smaug and Tayuya was that he was cutting through them, _Impossible unless... Oh yeah I forgot Toads have nature energy. This is a bit interesting._

" **Tayuya be wary when fighting the toad. He can cut through the flames and combat it.** " Tayuya was confused, "How?" Smaug sighed, " **It's because of nature energy anyway, and here he comes.** "

Smaug and Tayuya separated as Gamabunta got through the flames, "Bunta take care of the dragon. I have gathered a lot of natural energy and will fight the gaki." Jiraiya then jumped off of Gamabunta as the toad then charged at Smaug.

Jiraiya's face soon changed. His nose grew bigger and gained warts, his teeth became more sharp, he grew a goatee and acquired toad like eyes. He had two old toads were on his shoulder, " **Jiraiya boy, who are we facing?** " "Fukusaku, we are fighting her." He pointed to Tayuya who then sighed, "I suppose this is nature energy just like that cursed seal so I guess I have to be a bit serious."

Suddenly lightning hit her out of nowhere, _How is there lightning when it is clear as day._ Her body soon ignited in flames as lightning circled around it, "Rairenryu." Jiraiya's eyes widened, _This girl is immune to fire and lightning._

" **Jiraiya, this is a fearsome opponent. Be careful.** " Jiraiya then said, "Well Shima, I have to be twice as careful as she is immune to fire." Shima and Fukasaku shook their heads as the elder male toad said, " **Then we will have to use other techniques than fire.** "

"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari" The area then changed as Tayuya was now in a different place, "What the fuck is this place?"

"This dear is the mouth of a fire breathing toad from Mount Myoboku. It is resistant to fire and you cannot escape." Tayuya then felt something gross on her feet, she looked down, "It's fucking touching my feet. It's so gross."

"Raienryu no Hoko!" She released a large amount of lightning which was combined with fire. Jiraiya ducked as the attack passed him and hit the end of the wall. The wall was soon destroyed revealing the training ground.

Tayuya then celebrated, "Yay! I can get out." She then ignited her feet as she propelled forward and went past Jiraiya as she landed outside the mouth. Jiraiya and the two other toads were shocked, " **How could she destroy the mouth with such ease, Ma.** " Shima shook her head, " **I don't know, Pa.** "

 _Last time anyone did that was Itachi Uchiha._ "This will be tougher than I thought. You ready?" Shima nodded, " **You know our answer Jiraiya boy.** "

Jiraiya then charged at Tayuya and landed a hard kick to her face. She then rebounded with a sweep which Jiraiya jumped over as the two of them then matched blow for blow. Neither of them yielded from the exchange.

Bunta then attempted to slash Smaug but the dragon moved backwards to avoid it. He then turned around and smacked Bunta to the face with his tail. Bunta then stumbled backwards as he was dizzy due to the hit.

"Karyu no Enchu." A stream of fire appeared on Smaug's right elbow as it propelled him towards Bunta, "Karyu no Tekken." The dragon landed a straight right which made Bunta fly backwards as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Smaug then sighed, " **Tayuya. I'm leaving. Good luck and remember about the nature energy.** " Tayuya dodged a kick to her chest and countered with a barrage of punches to the gut and a spinning back kick to the sannin's face.

"Oh yeah. Thanks, Smaug-sensei. Say hi for me and Naruto to Thor-sensei." The dragon let out a perverted giggle, " **Naruto, huh?** " Hearing this Tayuya blushed as she got hit with an uppercut that sent her flying to the air.

"Shut up, Smaug-sensei, just go!" The dragon made a grin, "Hai, hai." He then vanished in a poof of black smoke.

Jiraiya then tried to hit Tayuya with a wild right haymaker. She dodged the punch but got hit as there was a mark on her left cheek. The force made Tayuya fall on her butt. She then touched the left side of her cheek and discovered there was a bruise.

"How did you hit me?" She then stood up, Jiraiya attempted a kick but Tayuya flipped backwards. She then felt something hit her back which made her fly forward.

"Senpo: Goemon!" Jiraiya then spewed out a large volume of oil which was followed by Fukasaku who expelled wind that carried the oil to where Tayuya was. Shima then released fire which combined with the oil which turned into a huge inferno.

Tayuya smiled as she had lightning on her left hand and with the other fire, "Raienryu no Koen." She then brought the two together as it created a large and sparking blast. _It seems I underestimated the old man's attack._

She jumped as the inferno which was not stopped proceeded to burn the surrounding area of the training field. It stopped when the training field was nothing but cinders. Akako fell to her knees and started crying, "The field!"

Ruiji then proceeded to comfort her as he looked at Naruto who was smiling. Alyss then asked, " **Naruto-kun, Tayuya's strong. If you were to fight seriously, who would win?** " Naruto then said in a serious tone, "We both know the answer to that. If the both of us would fight, we would both die."

Back to the fight Tayuya wiped her forehead of the sweat, _That was one hot attack, I can't prolong this. His nature chakra is a bitch._

Shima then exhaled water from her mouth as Fukasaku combined it with his wind, "Futon: Gama Teppo!" She smiled as she dodged it by flying downwards. She was then hit by the attack.

 _Nani! How did that?_ She then said, "KAI!" The genjutsu fell as Jiraiya was no longer there, _He must have used a genjutsu that made me see the attack in a different direction._

She then heard a familiar sound. She looked behind her and found a big blue ball of chakra on Jiraiya's right hand. "Oodama Rasengan!" She didn't have any time to react as the ball of chakra crashed to her back sending her to the ground.

She then yelled in pain as Naruto was shocked that Jiraiya could do such a technique, _How did he change the shape of the Rasengan?_

Tayuya was having a hard time keeping control of the Rairenryu mode as the Rasengan took a lot out of her. Jiraiya then looked at her, "You lose, gaki."

She was struggling to get up, "Why are you getting up?" She then stopped when she got to one knee and laughed, "I think shithead's annoying words are starting to get to me."

She then stood up while panting, "I never go back on my word when I say that I will kick your ass." Jiraiya formed a Rasengan in his left but was stopped by Tayuya's hand. "Raienryu no Gekitetsu."

Tayuya engulfed her hand and forearm in fire and lightning. She then struck Jiraiya which made the sage crash to the ground as he coughed blood and the two toads also fell.

Due to the impact Jiraiya rebounded, she then ignited her hand with fire and lightning, "Rairenryu no Tekken!" She then impacted her fist on Jiraiya's gut which caused the man to fly into the air.

Tayuya was panting due to exhaustion and was about to fall. "I hope you're proud of this, old man. You get to taste a new technique that I have just created."

She engulfed one hand in lightning and with the other in flames, "Metsuryu Ogi Kai: Guren Bakuraijin!" She swung her arms around which created a large vortex of flames and lightning. The vortex then hit Jiraiya as he was sent flying to the air.

Tayuya then pumped her fist in the air, "I FUCKING BEAT A SANNIN!" She then fell backwards and was snoring. But before she could hit the ground, Naruto got her up and carried her bridal style, "You're so strong, Tayuya!"

The two teens slowly walked towards the mansion. Meanwhile in the mansion, Ruiji was wondering, "I wonder where Jiraiya-san landed. It will be most unfortunate if he died as Konoha will be up our asses if that happens."

His prayers were answered as Jiraiya crashed through the roof and landed on the floor, "MEDIC! Fuck it, ALL THE MEDICS!" The entire medic nin of the Sato clan which were about twenty then started healing Jiraiya and got him a stretcher.

They placed him there as they soon sped to the hospital while healing him. Ruiji sighed, _Thank god for our medic nins._ Akako then said with a serious face and tone, "Do you think we could win?" He then shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I think our only hope is if Naruto and Tayuya become really serious. And I haven't unlocked my next level of Super Saiya-jin."

He then walked out of the room, "I will now be training Hinata. You want to train Akame." The red head nodded, "Of course I have to make my daughter super strong." She then went to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I love you." He then grabbed her waist and also gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I know."

The two teens were now at Tayuya's bedroom as he laid her on the bed. She was snoring loudly as he laughed, "Good to now that she's somehow still the same." He then left the room as he was being followed by Alyss as she was walking on the rails.

Tomoe then hugged him, "Good to see you back, Naruto." He returned the hug, "Good to see you too, Tomoe-chan."

"Can I ask something from you, Naruto?" Naruto nodded, "Can you teach me how to more jutsus?" Naruto smiled, "Sure but can I ask what is your element." Tomoe then said with a grin, "Wind."

Naruto then walked past her, "We have to get to work." Tomoe followed her, "Hai, Naruto-sensei."

Four days later

Tayuya was starting to wake up as she noticed Naruto was sleeping next to her and he was close to the edge of the bed. She had a devious smile, she then decided to kick Naruto off the bed as he landed on his head.

"What the-" He then heard laughing and had a scowl on his face, "You did this, didn't you." She was still laughing, "That was just so funny."

Naruto sighed, _Can't believe what happened last night._

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

Naruto laid himself on the bed next to Tayuya and closed his eyes, " **Kit we need to talk.** " He was soon in his mindscape as he then looked for his bijuu.

 _That's weird. He calls me and now he isn't-_ His thoughts were stopped when something grabbed his neck as he struggled to be free. He then saw that Kurama had an angry look in his face and that one of his tails held him by the neck.

" **Do you know what happened?!** " "U-uh-uh- we died." Kurama's eyes burned with hate, " **That is right! We fucking died!** " He then slammed Naruto to the ground, " **We died because you couldn't control your emotions!** "

He then started landing a barrage of hits using his eight other tails as they kept on hitting Naruto's chest. He then let go of the blonde as he crashed to the green floor, " **That means you're weak.** "

"You're right." Naruto then stood up and brushed himself off, "I became overly confident and was in too much of a rage to notice my surroundings. Thus I got killed and before you say anything. I know how lucky I was to be revived."

He then went down his knees and bowed, "Sorry Kurama." Kurama then smirked, " **Ok, I can accept your apology a little bit.** "

The bijuu then started walking away as the mindscape suddenly was vanishing as Naruto then stood up and yelled, "I have a new promise to you!"

He then hit the place in his chest where his heart is, "You won't die not when I'm alive." The blonde escaped as Kurama snorted, " **Looks like the baka became a bit wiser.** "

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Wow! Kurama really let it out!" Tayuya said as the blonde sighed, "Yeah and I think I learned my lesson."

She then patted his head, "Good! Even bakas can learn." He gained an angry tick, "So what are we doing for today?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe we can train." He shook his head, "The entire village started training the day after your battle with Ero-sennin. So everyone is using any available training ground."

He then got a light bulb above his head, "Let's go to Kemuri." Tayuya looked confused, "Why are we going to Kemuri?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know maybe go around the town."

"Sounds like a plan." Tayuya then got herself out of bed, "Anyways, how is your old sensei doing? I didn't kill him right." Naruto nodded, "Everyone was impressed when you summoned Smaug-sensei and you're in the bingo book."

Naruto gave Tayuya the bingo book as she quickly looked over until she found her name, "Tayuya Sato, B-rank, Known for: Genjutsu and Fire. My nickname is the Red Fury. When fighting, use caution. When fighting with dragon, use extreme caution."

"Cool. How about, you shithead?" Naruto smiled, "I'm an A rank because of the Kyuubi, Kage Bunshin and Rasengan." She then got angry, "Damn it. When they find out that I beat Jiraiya of the Sannin. I'll fucking become S rank."

"Oh by the way, Tayuya, it seems that Oto really wants us bad. Orochi-pedo wants us alive." Tayuya then laughed, "Well that made me laugh."

She then walked out the door with Naruto in tow. They both decided to go to the mirror, "Before we go, where's Alyss?" Naruto's face scrunched as he was thinking, "She's with your sister and they are both playing."

The two teens then jumped into the mirror as they were now in the market place of Kemuri. Suddenly an Anbu appeared in front of them, "Naruto Uzumaki and Tayuya Sato, am I correct?" The two teens nodded, "You are being summoned by the Kemurikage and he wants to see you immediately."

Naruto and Tayuya quickly arrived in Kenshin's office as they heard Rin's voice, "You can enter Naruto, Tayuya."

Tayuya opened the door as Kenshin was sitting in his chair as Rin was beside him, "You're probably wondering why I called you here." Both teens nodded, "The reason is that I've heard that Naruto almost beat Orochimaru if it wasn't for interference and Tayuya beat Jiraiya. Is that correct?"

Tayuya nodded as Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I-" "Shithead." Naruto face falled, "Yeah." Kenshin laughed a little, "Well I am impressed that you were able to hold your own against two of the sannins by yourself."

"Because of this I have decided how you will fight in the war with us. I was going to place you in the reserve if we needed help but you are too powerful for that. So I decided to place you on the frontlines. You will fight with me, Rin and Ruiji and deliver the first blow to the demons, is that understood?"

Both teens nodded but Tayuya asked, "What can Rin do?" Rin giggled, "I think I'll show the kids what I can do, can I Kenshin?" He nodded as she then said, "Follow me." Rin walked out the door as she was followed by Tayuya and Naruto.

The three kept on talking as Kenshin was now alone in the room. Suddenly an Anbu gave him a scroll, he then read it as he smirked, "He's going to come after all." He then looked to the Anbu, "Secure the perimeters, we might be hit by a pre emptive strike."

The Anbu nodded as he then shunshined out of the room. Kenshin then sighed, "I hope in Kami's grace that it isn't him."

Rin was now outside of Kemuri in one of the training grounds, "Ok I want you two to watch what I am about to do." Tayuya and Naruto could sense some signatures around them, ' _I count around twenty shithead. How powerful are they?_ ' ' _I would guess high chuunin to jonin._ '

Suddenly twenty demons arrived in the scene, the biggest of them all who had the head of an ox stepped forward, " **We will kill you in the name of The Great Demon King and destroy this village.** " Rin was ignoring them as she looked at Tayuya and Naruto with a smile, "Are you two watching?"

" **You bitch!** " The big demon was suddenly behind her with a sword in hand and was about to swing. Naruto was about to say something but Rin blocked the hit with one finger. They were all surprised as she then gave a soft smile before impaling the demon in the gut with her other arm.

" **What the-** " She then removed it as the demon fell down to his knees, "Now I will tell you what are my powers." Her hands suddenly had blue flames, "This is my power and this is what it does."

She then touched the demon's head with her hand that had blue flames. The demon's head suddenly ignited with those flames as he started going back to his comrades, " **IT HURTS! IT HURTS!** " Its body was soon engulfed with flames and the screams of anguish spread throughout the area.

"So as you can see Naruto-kun, Tayuya-chan, my powers are the ability to control these blue flames. These flames actually come from the Netherworld and can burn through anything. Now what you saw is my first form where I have to use my touch to set things on fire. I will now show you my second one."

The other demons then rushed in towards Rin as both teens noticed, " **DIE!** ", her eyes changed to become azure like Naruto's. Suddenly the demons erupted in blue flames and they were soon turned to ashes.

Her eyes then became normal as Tayuya was shocked, "How?" She then giggled, "That's the second form, anything I see that I can determine as an enemy will be instantly burnt by my flames. But the only drawback is that I can't keep at it for too long or else I will have chakra exhaustion."

Suddenly the ground started shaking as Rin was shocked, _It's him._ Suddenly there was a towering figure, who was wearing a large brown coat that hid his huge figure, in front of her. He then grabbed his zanbatou and swung it down but was stopped by a katana. Kenshin was now holding his katana as he pushed back the assailant who laughed.

Kenshin smiled, "It's nice to see you, Oji-san." The figure then threw away his cloak. It revealed to be a seven foot tall male who looked almost like Kenshin but his hair was black. He also had blue eyes and five red markings on his face.

He also wore a black kimono with some armor on his left shoulder. He carried three other swords with him which was tied to his back. "So this was your wife. I'm happy to say that she is strong and that you haven't disappointed me yet."

"But you disappoint me if this is all that you can offer in the upcoming battle." Kenshin then smiled, "It's nice to see that you haven't lost a step. But don't worry." The grandfather then looked up to see thunder, "You won't be disappointed, Oji-san."

"Raiton: Raiga!" A red lightning bolt then struck the spot where the Great Demon King was. The towering man then flipped backwards, _Red lightning... Interesting._ A brown haired man suddenly appeared out of nowhere as he jumped to the air.

He then clapped had his fist hit his other arm's open fist, "Aisu Meiku-" He then created a giant scythe that was made of ice and swung it at the towering man which he caught with his two hands, "Desu Saizu."

 _Able to create stuff... This is getting interesting._ He didn't notice that something bright was near him, " **What the-** " He then was flown backwards as he landed standing up and wiped some of the blood from his chin.

 _That was a hit that I couldn't seen... I'm really getting excited at this._ " **Who was the one that landed that impressive hit at me?** " "It was me." Ruiji was now in his Super Saiya-jin form, "By the way that was a kick."

"Now it's our turn Tayuya. Let's hit it." She nodded as the huge man laughed, " **YOU! Hit me. In your dreams, brats.** "

She then grabbed a log, "Step one: Get a log." She then threw it at him as Naruto held two Rasengans in both of his hands. "Step two: Get the ammo." The Rasengans then made a screeching noise as Tayuya ignited her arms, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin."

She then swung her arms around as there was a huge torrent of flames that hit the log as The Great Demon Lord laughed, " **Ha! How is a log supposed to-** " Naruto was now in the flames with the two Rasengans as they soon had flames on it.

Both teens then said, "Metsuryu Ogi Kai: Guren Rasenrengan!" Naruto slammed the two burning Rasengans into the chest of the man as he was also hit by Tayuya's technique which made him spiral like a pinwheel before stopping as he crashed to the ground.

The man then coughed blood as everyone was surprised and Kenshin was the most shocked, _They were able to deal that much damage to Oji-san._

He then stood up but not before barfing more blood, " **You'll regret that.** " He then flew to the air, " **When the gates are opened in two weeks, no one will be safe from the vengeance of a million demons!** "

He then disappeared as Ruiji let go of his transformation, "What the fuck was that cooperative jutsu that you and Tayuya just did?!"

Tayuya then said, "Well if you want to know who thought of this and created it, Shithead was the one." All the adults looked at Naruto who was laughing sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "Ok, I'll tell you what we did."

"First, Tayuya throws a log at the opponent and then I prepare two Futon Rasengans in both my hands. Next, Tayuya waits for the log to get closer and then uses one of her attacks. When the log is close to the enemy then I perform the Kawarimi no Jutsu as I slam the Rasengans to the opponent and Tayuya uses her fire to enhance the Rasengan and deal the final hit."

Kenshin nodded, _What brilliant teamwork!_ Ruiji then said, "Wait how were you able to do the Kawarimi no Jutsu if your hands were occupied." Naruto then said, "That's the secret in it. I make a shadow clone before this to do the jutsu. Now you'll ask how was I able to perform the technique and not the clone. Well I still can."

The adults were confused as Takeo asked, "Obviously we still don't get it." Naruto sighed, "There's more to the technique."

"My Fuuton Rasengan is meant to be thrown so I do throw it and Tayuya makes a highly layered genjutsu that makes it look like the log is near you when it's there when Tayuya does the technique."

Kenshin nodded, "So your clone substitutes for you and goes with the flames and Tayuya releases the genjutsu when you are close to the target, correct." Naruto nodded as Kenshin smiled, "I might bump you up Tayuya to A rank as that was a marvelous cooperation jutsu. I'm thinking of making it an S ranked kinjutsu that can only be used by you or anyone you taught."

Both teens celebrated as they both said, "We're both awesome!" Kenshin then looked at all of them, "I think they are more than ready, don't you think." The three adults nodded as they shunshined out of there.

Tayuya and Naruto decided to go around Kemuri as their jobs were done. Naruto stopped walking as he pointed to the store to his left, "Let's go in there." Tayuya looked to see a music store like the ones they saw in Hoshi.

They both went inside and discovered a familiar woman behind the cashier as Tayuya pointed at her, "You're the lady who gave me the flute." The lady giggled, "Oh, you must be thinking of my twin sister. So what can I do for you guys?"

Naruto was scratching the back of his head, "Well I'm just curious to learn musical instruments." The lady then went somewhere and got a scroll, "Here this is for you. This scroll contains a guitar, drums and a piano. It also has the guide on how to learn them."

"That will be 17000 ryo." Naruto quickly gave her the bills and the two left. Tayuya then said, "What's with this?" "Oh, you mean the musical instruments. Well I wanted to know how to play since you're so good at music."

Tayuya nodded as she yawned, "Let's go back to Hoshi and fucking sleep." Naruto nodded as they went through the mirror and arrived at the Hoshi mansion as the moon was starting to rise.

"Let's go to sleep, shithead." The blonde just nodded as they soon reached their bedroom and quickly fell asleep.

The next day.

Jiraiya was waking up as he held his stomach, "Ouch!" He then breathed gently to relax himself, _That girl was a beast. She was able to beat me in Sage Mode and take a full head on Rasengan. She's also with-_

"HEY! Ero-sennin, you're awake." He then saw the blonde who was smiling in front of him with the one who he lost to. "Yo gaki, how long was I asleep?" Naruto then smiled, "It's been about five days since your battle with Tayuya."

The white sannin then looked at the red head, "You're name is Tayuya, right." The red head grumbled, "Yeah." He smiled, "Thanks for taking care of my stupid apprentice."

She then laughed as Naruto got angry, "I'm not a baka!" "He got you there, shithead." Naruto then butted heads with her, "No I'm not." "Yes you are."

They both stopped when Jiraiya started laughing and started crying, "I'm so proud of you Naruto. You got a feisty redhead. You'll make a great whipped boyfriend."

Tayuya then proudly said, "You're damn right ero-sennin!" Jiraiya then sweat dropped, _I knew that name would stick to anyone if Naruto said it._

He then sighed, "Naruto-" "Ero-sennin I know about my parents." Jiraiya was shocked but was careful not to show it, "So?"

"I felt angry that no one told me about it but I could understand why Jiji, you, Baa-chan couldn't tell me. It was because I would be in danger because of what Tou-san and Kaa-san did." Jiraiya sighed, "Did you know that I was your godfather?"

Naruto nodded, "I kinda guessed and I have a solution" "To what?" "Well for you ignoring me for twelve years, I have decided I need you to teach me something." Jiraiya was wondering what could this be, "Ok gaki, what do you want to learn from the master?"

"How to make my Rasengan better and Senjutsu?"

 **AN: That is it for now, thank you so much and I'll see you guys next time. Don't forget to leave a favorite, a follow and a review. Also tell me which story should I write next. A NarutoxHanabi story which I promise you will be unique or an adopted harem story. So please tell me your answer via pm or review. BYE BYE! And enjoy the extra.**

 **Extra#1: Thor's Trip for More Drinks**

"I'm out of ale." Thor was looking at his supply as he sighed, "When are my two students coming back? I need the money to get my precious."

Thor yawned as he then stood up and stretched, "Looks like I have to go to Konoha and get more ale." He then got a brown cloak that covered his body and got a walking stick. He then wore some dark sunglasses. "I knew my disguise was foolproof."

He then left his cave and it took him a few hours to reach Konoha's gates. "Stop." He then looked to see the Eternal Chuunins as Kotetsu said, "Reason for visit." Thor then said, "To get supplies." Izumo then asked, "What supplies?"

"Why of course to drink. I'm just here to get more ale." Both chuunins sighed as Kotetsu then said, "Fine, you can enter. Enjoy your stay." Thor nodded as he went inside the gates. He then went around the village as he scratched his head.

"Where was that place again where I could buy ale? It's around here somewhere." Thor decided to move ahead when he saw a huge dust cloud near in front of him, "LOOK OUT!" _What does Tayuya say in a situation like this? Shit._

A black haired woman then bumped into Thor as the stuff that she was carrying in her arms which were needles. All of them unfortunately struck Thor as he also went down.

Shizune was in a hurry as she not only slept late because she was out drinking last night. She then woke up with a bad hangover and an order by Tsunade to carry all the new needles they had to the hospital.

She didn't even notice the tall figure in front of her until it was too late. Now she was on the floor, "Itai! Are you-" she stopped when she saw the cloaked figure who she hit. She saw a very handsome man with flowing blonde hair and blue eyes.

Thor then stood up as he grabbed Shizune delicately by the hand, "Are you alright miss?" She nodded as her eyes widened that all the needles had pierced through his chest. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"I assure you I-" "Don't talk!" Shizune then grabbed his hand and started running all the way with Thor as he cried, _Why did this happen? I just wanted to drink._

They then reached the hospital as one of the nurses noticed Shizune, "Ah, Shizune-" "Sorry have to treat a patient right away." They both disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Later, they had arrived in a hospital room, "I don't need this." Shizune shook her head, "Yes you do. Now sit on the bed and remove your shirt." Thor tried to say, "I-" "No buts or explanations, just do it!" Thor sighed as he realized he couldn't get out of this.

He then turned around and removed his shirt. Shizune's eyes widened and she blushed for a bit as she saw Thor's back. _Oh, Kami! His back is so- Focus Shizune. Get your head out of any perverted thoughts! You're just here to heal this man for your mistakes._

"Um-" Shizune didn't know his name, _What's his name?_ "Thor." Thor said, _That's a strange name._ "Um... Thor-san I need to see the area where you got injured"

He then sighed as he turned around as Shizune's jaw went to the ground as she saw what his chest looked like. _Kami-sama! His body is like a god's! He has an eight pack! I haven't had a man for so long and-_

"Are you ok?" Shizune snapped back to reality as she realized that she drooled a bit, "G- gomen. I was just thinking of something." She then started placing a green aura on Thor's muscular chest as the wounds were cloing.

"Thanks. By the way what is your name, miss." Shizune was trying so hard not to tackle him into the bed, "Sh- sh- shizune." _Why did I stutter?_ He then smiled, "That is a beautiful name." Shizune's face became red, _He said my name is beautiful!_

Thor then noticed that his chest was healed, "Well since I'm-" Shizune interrupted him, "Um, can you please help me?" She was twiddling her fingers, _Why did I say that?_ "Fine."

She then celebrated in her mind as Thor was crying, _Why did I say that? I'll never be able to get my booze._

 **BYE! BYE! END OF EXTRA! SEE YOU AGAIN!**


	15. Counting Down

**AN: I'm back baby and I think this will be the last or the second to the last chapter before the war. Also I want to say thank you for 75 reviews and 150 follows that means a lot to me. Also can't wait for Boruto the Movie.**

 **Time to answer the reviews:**

 **Generation Zero: Thanks for saying that the extra was interesting and I agree that Naruto x Hanabi is unique but it's so hard to make an original concept.**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX: They are going to be joining after four more arcs then after that it is all Akatsuki. I don't know if you liked the battle or not but if you did you're awesome. If you didn't well I need to get better.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Sorry I'm not going to make Naruto a sage now because he'd be too OP. And I hate that. But thanks XD**

 **DemonickAngel: Thanks for finding it interesting and the reason why I called it Uzumaki Seduction Jutsu because your picture was originally on Deviantart and people used to call it that.**

 **kamenheroHEISEI: Then don't follow my damn story if you don't like it. Make your own story then, you're wasting your time here.**

 **Harry copperfield Dresden: Yeah I'm an otaku and I make a lot of references. The reason is that I believe there are so many things that can be placed the Naruto Verse. You don't need to make a specific crossover between Naruto and another. You can place whatever you want. Also I'm waiting for the new chapter of The Fox of Konoha: Revamped.**

 **I just want to say is that some people told me that my story is the same as Akatsuki no Naruto by Takeshi1225 but I didn't. I just found out about that story and it's a good one. My story is entirely unique and his as well. So don't judge my story as being a copycat.**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you all later.**

"Senjutsu." Naruto nodded as Jiraiya shook his head, "It's impossible."

"What do you mean, Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya sighed, "I will tell you first what is Senjutsu."

"Senjutsu is a different kind of ninjutsu. Let's say for example, you always use chakra for your jutsus. In this case you will still be able to use your same old jutsus but learn new ones with the power of Nature energy."

"All that there is to Senjutsu is to be able to sense the energy of nature, then gather it, after that use it. Once you draw the nature energy inside you, it must blend with your own chakra. Those who are in Senjutsu become like me. We Sages become stronger, faster, and better. Senjutsu is lost when you lose all the nature energy that you gathered."

"Cool." Naruto said with excitement and Jiraiya nodded before giving a serious face and tone, "But there are risks involved in learning Senjutsu that might cost you your life. This is one of the reasons why I said it's impossible. Another one is that you must possess extreme chakra levels to use Senjutsu."

"Before you say anything Naruto, I know you have but what your body doesn't have is the strength and time." Naruto was confused at this, "What do you mean, Ero-sennin? I'm pretty strong. I am the same level as Tayuya."

He laughed at this, "You misunderstand me gaki. No matter how strong you are, you're not in a young adult's body. We have to wait till you're around 15." Naruto's face fell, "Another risk of Senjutsu is the gathering part because you have to remain perfectly still while collecting the nature energy. If you move then the senjutsu chakra will not be able to enter your body."

"Man! So many weaknesses." Jiraiya added, "One last thing is you have to be trained in Mt. Myobaku. Because there are only two clans that can only teach you senjutsu and those are the toads and snakes. Unless you want to go to the snakes."

"Does that mean I'll be like you?" Jiraiya nodded as he then said, "I'm going to be super strong and finally beat you Tayuya." She just responded with a 'hn.'.

"Now about the Rasengan of course but I must ask can you do it in one hand." Naruto smiled as he showed Jiraiya his one handed Rasengan, "I can also place fuuton chakra in the Rasengan."

Jiraiya was shocked, _Did he complete the Rasengan in three months?_ "Can you show me gaki?" Naruto then placed futon chakra in it as the Rasengan began to shriek, "This is the Futon: Rasengan. I can throw it but I still have to be close in order to hit it."

Jiraiya smiled, "You just passed your father, you know that." Naruto gave a foxy grin, "Thanks Ero-sennin." Tayuya then said, "Oi, shithead. Weren't you supposed to show how to do it with my fire."

After she said that, she formed a Rasengan in one hand, it made Jiraiya's jaw fall to the floor, "H- h- how?" Naruto smiled, "You don't like it Ero-sennin. I taught her the Rasengan and it took her three months."

"There's another thing, I forgot to mention." Jiraya was sweat dropping, "What is it gaki? There's nothing you can tell me that can give me a heart attack."

"The Kyuubi escaped." With that Jiraiya jumped out of bed, "WHAT?!" Suddenly three nurses came in and said the same exact thing, "Shut the fuck up! There are patients in the other rooms that need rest!"

Jiraiya slowly nodded as they left as Naruto laughed, "Wow! Who knew that Ero-sennin was as loud as me?" He kept on laughing as Jiraiya gained three angry ticks on his head, "What, nonsense! I'm not like you baka, baka, baka."

They kept on arguing as Tayuya sweat dropped, _No wonder they are master and student. They're both the same._

After some time arguing, Jiraiya sat down on his bed, "Can you explain to me what Bunta said about Hagoromo sending you to do what you are doing?" Naruto then said, "Well it's long so, listen well Ero-sennin."

"Well after I fought with Sasuke, I died. I then met Hagoromo or who you call the Rikudo Sennin and gave me a task to destroy the curse of the shinobi which is hatred and then I met Shinigami-chan and I was resurrected and she also gave me the other half of Kurama and placed it in me."

Jiraiya's eyes were blinking, "Shinigami-chan... Kurama..." Naruto then said, "Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name and Shinigami-chan is Shinigami, you know the death god."

Jiraiya could only nod, "Only you would be able to do that, Naruto. Now what about-" Naruto then said, "Just wait for it, Ero-sennin."

"Anyways, there was a warning given to me by Kurama after I received the yin half. Since my body is not that strong to handle Kurama in his full state, I would die in two weeks. After walking I discovered Tayuya and helped her. We then met Thor-sensei but Tayuya was kidnapped by Oto."

"I fought the Oto nis and were able to win but Tayuya was dying." Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Don't tell me gaki that you sealed the other half into Tayuya." He nodded as Jiraiya's eyes widened again in surprise, "How were you able to do that? I thought a bijuu could only be sealed inside a newborn. Tell me gaki, how did you seal an adult?"

"Well- I- ah- um..." He was blushing as Tayuya then said, "Shithead bit my neck and kissed me and transferred the other half into me." Jiraiya then looked carefully at her, "So not only can you use the Rasengan and those dragon abilities. You also have the Kurama's power to back you up."

She then smiled, "You're damn right I'm strong." "So you win every time Naruto spars with you." She shook her head, "We always spar in our full power and are tied."

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto who was scratching the back of his head, _So the gaki is on par with the one who beat me. He has come a far way._

"Now let's train for that Rasengan."

* * *

Two weeks later, two days before the war.

The air in the villages of Hoshi and Kemuri were tense as it was two days before the war. In the newly restored training field was Jiraiya and Naruto. "Are you ready?"

He nodded, "Get ready for it, Ero-sennin." The two then lunged at each other and tried to hit each other but the other avoided the other. Naruto then flipped backwards as he prepared a Rasengan and jumped to the air.

The Rasengan then got bigger as Jiraiya also did the same thing, "Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto then struck Jiraiya's Rasengan with his, "Oodama Rasengan!" The two Rasengans then clashed and both dissipated.

Jiraiya and Naruto both smiled, "Impressive, gaki." "Thanks, Ero-sennin." Ruiji then appeared in front of the two, "I can see that Naruto has improved and so has Tayuya and even Tomoe." Jiraiya then asked, "How are the villages doing?"

"Well we're doing ok in Hoshi and Kemuri has finished it's preparations. Our reinforcements from Demon Country won't come in three days. So we will have to hold off a day of war." Jiraiya's face became sad, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Well I was thinking maybe you could join us. I mean the invincible and immortal Toad Sage Jiraiya who has survived two wars could possibly help us." Jiraiya laughed, "I admit that everything you've said about is true but-"

"You know we have some beautiful women in both Hoshi and Kemuri who _love_ to flaunt their assets in the hot springs. Maybe if the gallant Jiraiya could help us, some of the women might give some appreciation-"

The white haired sannin then summoned a toad and assumed his kabuki stance, "The gallant Jiraiya-sama is at your service." Ruiji then gave an evil smile to Naruto as the blonde quietly laughed; _Ero-sennin fell for it, dattebayo._

"How is Hinata-chan doing?" Ruiji then said, "She has improved and can now do the Hakke Kujo along with some water jutsus. Her confidence has slightly improved but needs more work."

Ruiji then had a serious face, "Naruto, we need to talk about The Will." He looked confused, "Why? Did Alyss do something wrong? I told her that she wasn't allowed to wake up people at one am."

"Not that, baka! I'm asking about your wise decision to join the fight." Jiraiya then asked, "Is she strong?" Naruto nodded, "She's so strong that the gods feared her being on Earth. But don't worry she's with me and she won't betray me, right Alyss?"

Alyss was now floating next to Naruto, "Hai. Also Tayuya-chan says she needs you." Naruto nodded, "Understood. I'll see you later." He then shunshined out of there as Alyss gave both adults a soft smile as they thought the same thing.

 _She's going to kill us!_ She then giggled, "Care to repeat oji-san's what you said?"

Naruto was now in the mansion looking for Tayuya, " **Who knew that you had the balls to tell her that you liked her.** " He was now in his mindscape, "Urusai, baka kitsune."

" **So, the relationship is going smoothly.** " Naruto nodded, "Good thing we take it slow." Naruto blushed as he remembered their kisses when no one was around after they would stargaze on the roof.

" **When are you going to go all twenty toes with your mate?** " He then blushed even more, "Ero-kitsune. Why are the people that I meet are all perverted?" Kurama laughed, " **Anyway kit, your mate's sister is here.** "

He then cut off the connection as he was tackled by Tomoe who hugged him, "Naruto-nii, me and Nee-san were looking all over for you." He then scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I was training with Jiraiya. What do you need me for anyway?"

"I made a new technique and I want you to see it." Naruto smiled, "Sure show me the way." She then grabbed him by the hand as they started going to the garden. Both of them stopped when they heard the flute playing.

"Nee-san is so good in playing." Naruto nodded as he did not notice Tomoe's devious smile, "Nee, Naruto-nii, how good is Tayuya in the sack?" Naruto spurt out saliva as Tayuya stopped playing, "I heard that Tomoe!"

Tomoe and Naruto then walked to where Tayuya was and that was the garden as she bonked her little sister in the head. Her sister whined, "That's what you get for being a little pervert. Now show shithead your new technique."

Tomoe then sighed, "Ok, Naruto-nii, let me show you my awesome technique. But we have to use the training grounds for this." The three then reached the playground as Tomoe placed her hands on the ground.

"You'll be impressed with this." The ground started to shake as sand came out from underground and was formed into giant waves as it then smashed the ground. Naruto and Tayuya were shocked as Tomoe giggled, "That's my new jutsu. I call it Ryusa Bakuryu."

"I have more, if the thing isn't dead with this I use this. Sabaku Taiso." She then slammed both hands down to the sound which created powerful shockwaves that compressed the sand. "I use this to crush anything. Lastly-"

The sand then came back to her and surrounded Tomoe, "I can use it as my armor but it uses so much of my chakra. So what do you think?" Tayuya was shocked at what her sister could do while Naruto asked, "How were you able to do that? I thought wind was your element."

 _The only one who could do that is Gaara and he had the Shukaku. I'm curious as to how Tomoe was able to do it._

Tomoe shook her head, "Wind isn't my only strongest element. I also have earth and lightning." Naruto was shocked, _She has three!_ "But I don't understand how you were able to create sand from the ground."

"Using the three elements that I have, I grind the rocks and minerals underground and create a large sea of sand. Plus I can make whatever I want since some of the Tsuchi clan members taught me how to." Tayuya then glomped Tomoe as she was crying tears of joy, "I'm so proud of you imoto."

Tomoe hugged her back, "Thank you nee-san, but Naruto-nii helped me with my wind and came up with the idea." Naruto was confused, "Huh? How was I-" Tomoe then said, "Don't you remember Naruto-nii? You told me that wind can break earth so that made me think of doing this technique."

He then sweat dropped, _I really don't get it._ An Anbu then arrived and whispered into Tomoe's ear as she said, "Oh, something came up. Ja ne, nee-san!" She then disappeared as Tayuya then said, "So what are we going to do?"

Naruto started thinking, "I don't have any plans." She then had a devious smile, "Shithead, meet me in our room." He was feeling that something was up but couldn't quite place what it was.

Tayuya started to walk away and swayed her hips a little which Naruto stared at, _Kami, that's just cruel for her to do._ Naruto then shook his head and was running to Tayuya, "Wait for me!" Both Kuramas were giggling perversely, _'_ _ **Our kits are going to get laid!**_ _'_

Naruto panted as he was now inside the room, _What's with Tayuya? She left me behind._ "What kept you waiting shithead?" Naruto then turned to where Tayuya was, "I'm late! Look, you... made... me-"

"Oh... my... kami..." He muttered as the sight in front of him made his eyes widen and he did not know why he wasn't able to look away.

"Hello Shithead-kun." Tayuya purred in a seductive tone which was already having an effect on the blonde as his nose was starting to drip blood. In a far away tower, two women were enjoying the sight, "Ah, young love, do you still remember that, Rin-chan?" Rin nodded and gave a smile, "I know but first let's enjoy this."

The two women then continued to look from their telescopes as their husbands sighed, _Why did we marry such perverted wives?_

Naruto was still stunned by Tayuya's appearance. The reason was that she was wearing an orange and black striped bikini that somehow complimented her body. Naruto couldn't help but see that that the bikini was making Tayuya's breasts strain. To top it all, the red head was on the bed and laying on her side as it showed her full body and her hourglass curves that became better due to harsh training.

"I must know, do you like what you see?" She asked in another seductive tone. She then sensually and slowly crawled off the bed making Naruto see every detail of her body. The blonde was trying very hard not to erupt in a pool of blood but it couldn't be said for a certain part to rise.

She then began to strut over to the stunned blonde, swaying her hips in a taunting manner which the red head softly laughed when Naruto's head was moving where her hips moved.

Tayuya made an evil grin as even if she looked like she was confident, it was different inside. Her mind was on turmoil, _What the fuck am I supposed to say?!_ " **Kit.** "

She was suddenly in her mindscape, "What do you want Kurama?" The bijuu opened only his right eye and stared at the redhead, " **You know, you don't have to do this. I mean you could have just told him face to face.** " She shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know just wanted to see his face."

Kurama muttered, " **Women...** " He then closed his eyes, " **Well you're free to do whatever you want. I just think if you were to tell the kit about your feelings, then you could have just told him face to face instead of seducing him... I'm going to go to sleep.** "

Tayuya sweat dropped, "Bye bye." Tayuya escaped from her mindscape as she latched herself onto his arm. She then looked down and grinned, "I at least know that you think I'm sexy, ne, shithead-kun." He was trying to get words out from his mouth, "Tayuya... y- you... wh- what...?!"

She was now slowly creeping to a hug as her arms were now wrapping around his waist, "Na- Naruto. I just wanted to say that I'm glad that I met you. It is also nice that you want me to be your girlfriend. I'm new to this thing called love so I hope you can-"

"It- It's alright Tayuya-chan, I don't mind that we are going slow. I enjoy being with you in every moment." She blushed, "Urusai-" She then gained an angry tick, "Why the fuck are you using chan in my name?"

Naruto then left the hug as he waved his arms, "I didn't mean it!" He then stopped to think, "How about this? I call you Tayuya-chan and you call me shithead-kun." Tayuya then nodded, "Fine."

He then smiled, "Ne, Tayuya-chan, let's go on a date tomorrow." Tayuya looked surprised, "Why? We're going to war the day after." He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but think of it as the calm before the storm plus it's crazy to do it."

"I like it shithead-kun. For now-" She then went back to the bed while swaying her hips which made Naruto give way and his nose exploded with blood as Tayuya went into bed and closed her eyes, "Worth it."

* * *

The next day

Naruto had just woken up from his sleep and found Tayuya in front of him. He couldn't help but see that she was still clinging to him and was drooling. Somehow he was looking at her lips. _Kami damn it! I'm turning into Ero-sennin._

He didn't know why but he was getting closer to Tayuya's face. He then closed his eyes and their lips were now really close to each other. "I didn't know you wanted to molest me, shithead-kun." Naruto then screamed as he fell off the bed.

Tayuya just laughed as she got off the bed and placed on her Sound Four clothes without the branch thing ( **AN: I don't know what it is. You can complain, couldn't find the word for it.** ). "Are you ready shithead-kun? Kenshin is going to do the motivational speech and we're supposed to be with him."

"Hai, hai. Just wait for me." Naruto then got his coat that was black with orange flames on the bottom of the coat. Tayuya then said, "You know that's the only thing that makes you look like an actual shinobi."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Tayuya then hit him in the back, "What are you waiting for? Let's go." Naruto sighed as he decided to let go. The two then started walking as Tayuya said, "So where are we going for our date?"

He gave a smile, "Secret." They soon reached the garden as Tomoe was waiting for them, "What took you so long Naruto-nii, Nee-san? Unless you two-" Tayuya then growled, "Say one more word and I'll rip out your throat."

Tomoe then laughed as she went through the mirror as Tayuya who held Naruto's hand followed suit. They were now in the market place as they ran all the way on the rooftops to Kenshin's office. The two then entered Kenshin's office as most of the people that they expected was going to be there.

"Where's Ice-guy and Red Lightning?" Naruto asked, "Oh, they are with the rest of their clans down stairs." Rin smiled as the two teens noticed that Akame was here. She then walked past Naruto and Tayuya, "I'm sorry."

She then left as Ruiji sweat dropped, "Anyways I think it's time." Kenshin then stood up, "Follow me to the roof." They then followed the Kenshin all the way to the roof and discovered the entire army was in front of the building.

They soon erupted with cheers when they saw him as Tayuya and Naruto were impressed. The blonde then asked Rin, "Is Kenshin used to this?" She nodded, "Well he's a natural for motivational speeches."

"Really?" She giggled, "If the people weren't motivated, he'd kill them." Tayuya and Naruto both thought the same thing, _That isn't even a motivational speech._

Kenshin then began to speak into the microphone that was in front of him, "I am here with you all to tell you of the coming event that will happen tomorrow. Tomorrow judgment day is at hand and we are going to fight the demons for the last time. Now before I begin, is there anyone who wants to not participate in the war?"

Tayuya was shocked, _What's he doing? I bet most of them will chicken out._

"The reason why I am saying this is I am no fool to what war is like. It gives death, suffering and grief. Now I'm asking to any of the shinobi of Hoshi and Kemuri that are present. If any of you have a family or lovers, I will not force you to join the war."

Naruto saw that half of the shinobis that were present were about to say that they would quit. He then grabbed the microphone, "What the hell are you doing, dattebayo?!"

Everyone was shocked including Kenshin except for Tayuya and Jiraiya who just face palmed, _Baka._ Rin just giggled as Ruiji was on the floor laughing at the look on Kenshin's face.

"Why are you all running away?!" The crowd then got angry at Naruto, 'What the hell are you talking about, gaki?!' 'We have families to take care of.' They all chanted that to the blonde as his eyes were filled with anger.

"What good would it be to run away and protect your families, if we're all dead?" The crowd stopped, "Think about it, dattebayo. If we don't win this then the demons will kill everyone we love and our sacrifices would be for vain. I know some of you are scared that you won't come back, me too. But we have to let go of that fear in order to protect our precious people. I understand that if you guys don't want to fight because of your families."

"But know this that we will be fighting for peace and have no more threats of annihilation. For we will not go quietly into the night, we will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on and survive! Now who's with me?!"

The crowd soon erupted in cheers as they have said that they will fight as they chanted, "WE WILL FIGHT! WE WILL FIGHT! WE WILL FIGHT!"

In seeing this, the group that was on the roof smiled as Tayuya then said, _You know shithead, I don't know how you're able to do that. 'I don't know I'm just that awesome'_

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Ruiji were having similar thoughts, _Minato, Kushina, you would be very proud of your son. He's just like the both of you._

Kenshin then patted him on the back, "Nice job out there, Naruto. You have what it takes to become a Kage." He then let out some killer instinct that made the blonde choke, "But if you ever do that again, say hello to hell!"

Kenshin then pushed away Naruto who was caught by Tayuya, "Nice job rallying them up, shithead-kun." He just laughed as Ruiji then put a hand on his shoulder, "Nice work Naruto. You said it like a true leader."

Kenshin then continued, "Like what Naruto had said. Are you going to fight?" The crowd cheered once again as he smiled, "Good now I wanted to tell you that not only is there me and the Hoshikage that will protect you."

Jiraiya then emerged as the crowd began to cheer, "The Legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya is here to help us." There were some women who were whistling at him as he blushed.

"There are two strong warriors that are with us-" Rin then pushed Tayuya and Naruto near Kenshin, "The red head is Tayuya Sato who beat Jiraiya in a fight and can also summon a dragon at her disposal."

The crowd again erupted as Tayuya blushed in embarrassment, "Next to her is the one who told you to never give up. His father is the Yellow Flash and his mother is the Red Death. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Naruto expected the crowd to look at him with anger but was surprised when they showed happiness as some of the shinobi shouted, "They are going to help us!" "With them in the fight, we can't lose!"

Kenshin then said, "That is all now use this day to do whatever you want that can get you relaxed and ready for the fight for tomorrow is Judgment Day." The crowd cheered for the Kemurikage as he grabbed an embarrassed Naruto and Tayuya.

The group that was on the roof came back to Kenshin's office, "Now Naruto, Tayuya, you both are dismissed." The blonde then left with the sannin as Tayuya nervously went to Akako and Rin.

"What do you do on a date?" The two women instantly grabbed Tayuya and disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Ruiji and Kenshin sighed, _Troublesome wives._

* * *

Later in the evening

Naruto was waiting for Tayuya and was pacing back and forth, "Don't worry Naruto-nii, it's gonna be alright." He stopped pacing, "But-" "No buts. Just enjoy the date. Even Jiraiya-sensei told you to relax."

Naruto sighed as he remembered when he asked the whit haired sannin, _He said that the only thing was to relax but-_

" **For Kami's sake just relax! By the way she's there.** " Naruto cut off the connection as he then saw Tayuya wearing a black kimono with a red sash. "At least you dressed up good." She said as she was impressed that the blonde was wearing a black kimono but with an orange sash.

"Good luck on your date, Naruto-nii, Nee-san!" The two then left as Tayuya then said, "I found us a nice place, shithead-kun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in wonder, "Oh really. Where is it?" Tayuya then said, "It's near where we ate dango and-" She then whispered in his ear, "-there's ramen."

She was shocked to see the blonde drooling like a waterfall from his mouth. He hadn't had a single ramen bowl in four months because he was away from Konoha and the strict training with Thor had only helped that he couldn't see his precious.

He then shook his head as he then hugged Tayuya, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best Tayuya-chan!" She gave a foxy grin, "Keep up the compliments shithead-kun. You'll need it."

She then started walking in front of him and added a sway of her hips which made Naruto's nose respond as he wiped away the blood that was coming down from his nose.

They were soon at a ramen place as Naruto couldn't hold it any more. His mouth was watering and made a stupid expression which made Tayuya laugh.

A waitress soon came in as she asked with a smile, "What would you like to order?" Naruto then said, "I need fifteen Miso and Pork Ramen, dattebayo!" She then looked at Tayuya, "Two miso ramens."

Tayuya then looked at Naruto, "Did you really miss ramen?" He nodded very quickly, "Of course ramen is the food of the gods, dattebayo."

She then sighed, "So do you think we could actually win shithead?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly I don't know even with Kenshin and Ruiji and Ero-sennin. We are up against a million and some of them are strong."

"Look at Kenshin's oji-san. We hit him with our strongest team attack and it wasn't good enough. He was able to stand after getting hit by Ruiji, managed to hold with his bare hands Takeo-san's and Kenshin's. Plus we have to deal with the false gods."

"Well when you place it like that shithead. It sounds like we might not even make it." He then smiled, "Don't worry; we can always call Thor-sensei and Smaug-sensei." She nodded, "True but I'd like to this all by us."

The waitress then gave them the meal. As soon as Tayuya started eating the noodles, she discovered a gross fact. Naruto was chugging down the ramen and was now on his fifth bowl. She almost puked because of this, _The shithead puts so much fatties to shame._

It took three minutes for Naruto to finish his meal while Tayuya was done with her first bowl. Naruto's belly was bloated as he hit it and burped, "That was so good." Tayuya then gained an angry tick as she kicked his private part which made the blonde cry and roll on the floor in pain.

"Learn some fucking manners!" Naruto got back to his chair, "But Tayuya-" "No buts, if you don't eat properly then I'll-" She whispered in his ear, "You can say goodbye to all the things that you're proud of."

Naruto held his crotch in defense as he nodded continuosly, "I'm so sorry, Tayuya-chan. I promise that I will behave when eating ramen." She smiled evilly, "Good, you can eat another one." She called the waitress and asked for one more pork ramen.

The waitress then gave the blonde the ramen as he looked like he was going to eat it whole. "Ahem." Tayuya then gave an evil smile as Naruto bowed, "Sorry, thank you for reminding me Tayuya-chan."

He then ate slowly, "Gladly, shithead-kun." They both finished their meal and Naruto paid their entire meal.

The two teens were now walking back to the mansion as he suddenly grabbed Tayuya by the hand as they ran towards the garden and jumped through the mirror. They were now in Kemuri as he let go of her hand, "What are we doing here shithead?"

"Well there's a firework display for good luck and I thought you might want to see it." She then smiled, "Thanks shithead. Let's watch."

The two then ran in the rooftops as Kenshin sighed, "Looks like the two are on a date." Rin then giggled, "That's so sweet of them to do and stupid. Are we prepared for the defense here in Kemuri and Hoshi and the offensive front?"

He nodded, "I have left the Anbu to protect the village, Ruiji is doing the same in his village. For the offensive front, we have now over seven thousand ready shinobi." Rin then placed a finger on her chin, "Seven thousand, why?"

"All of the male Gyuki clan members have joined the fight." Rin smiled, "Looks like Naruto really convinced them." He also smiled, "That boy has what it takes to become a great leader." "True."

Suddenly a panting Anbu appeared and fell to the ground as he was had bruises all over his body, "What's wrong?" Rin then propped the man up, "Your grandfather, Kemurikage-sama is here."

He then fell to the ground as Kenshin smashed his table with his fist, "He's launching a pre emptive strike. I fear the Anbu are in the same way as him. Rin we head out."

They quickly left as a figure was standing on the roof, "Foolish grandson."

* * *

Kurenai, Kiba and Shino were now on the streets as they had just woken up, "Where's Hinata?" Kiba said. Shino shook his head as Team 8 then saw fireworks in the sky.

"First we have to ask the Kemurikage what happened, we then find Hinata and report back to Tsunade-sama." Kiba and Shino just nodded.

They were just walking when Kiba hit something and fell to the ground. "Oy, watch where you're going!" Kiba yelled as The Great Demon King licked his lips, _Perfect lambs to the slaughter._

The large man gave a quick kick to the head of Kiba as it launched him to a building. He then grabbed Shino by the face and slammed him to the ground as the teen coughed out blood. Kurenai was trying to get a genjutsu but found that he was gone.

"You're too weak." She then turned around to see the large demon, "Bye bye." He then kneed her in the gut as she barfed out blood and passed out due to the pain.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata arrived to the scene when she heard that her teammates and sensei just woke up. She then saw them in front of the hospital getting beaten up by a large man. The Great Demon King smiled, " **Come, dearie.** "

He was now behind her, " **You get the chance to be killed by the Great Demon King.** " Hinata then formed a done, "Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!" He just laughed, "A barrier won't-" He then tried to punch Hinata but his fist was deflected, _Impossible. How is a woman able to do this?_

"Hakke Kusho." She then extended her palm as a high speed thrust hit him causing him to go back several steps, _This girl. She's strong enough._ The Great Demon King then lunged at her, Hinata then spat out water which created a wall of water, "Suiton: Suijinheki."

The large demon had to go back but couldn't see what Hinata was doing due to the water wall. She then thrust her hand forward, "Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu." The water formed into a large shark which he then ducked, " **You missed.** "

She then used one hand seal, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" The shark turned into a large dragon and hit the demon king in the back which sent him to the air. Hinata was now in front of him, "Two Palms."

The hit caused her to crash on top of him to the ground as it formed a crater. She then leapt to check on Kurenai who was waking up, "H- Hina- Hinata..." "Don't move Kurenai-sensei. I'll get you help."

She then felt a strong killing instinct as she was choking. " **You gave a good fight, girl. But it's-** " "Leave Hinata-chan alone!" He then turned around as a massive tidal wave of sand was behind him. Hinata used this to get Shino, Kiba and Kurenai away as possible.

The tidal wave then crashed to the demon king. He then placed his left hand on the sand, "Stop!" The sand stopped as he gave a smug look, "Was that the best you got, girl?"

Tomoe was standing on top of the tidal wave, "Bye bye arm!" He was confused at this until she slammed both hands to the sand, "Sabaku Taiso!" The shockwaves made the demon king realize, _She's gonna crush my arm._

He then tried to get his arm out but the sand crushed his forearm and hand. He then got away as the arm was shattered, " **You'll pay-** " He then heard the sound of a katana being unsheathed, " **Who is it?** "

He saw Akame who pointed her katana at him, "Shin." She then lunged and was going to slice his body in two but was blocked by his zanbatou. " **I can say that you are a good swordswoman but this is the end of the line.** "

He then kicked her sword away and cleaved her but found nothing but black mist. "What?!" She then smiled, "Welcome to my world." Everything then became dark. It was weird that he couldn't hear or see anything.

 _I am now interested with her technique. It blocks out the senses in complete darkness. It's going to be a pain to find her._

He then dodged to his left but felt pain as there was a cut on his right arm, " **Come out wherever you are.** "

* * *

Tayuya and Naruto were at the cliff where they launched their lantern. They were now enjoying the fireworks as Naruto had placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body.

"Thanks shithead, I had a nice date." He smiled, "Me too." There was silence between the two as they were both staring at each other.

 _Fuck he has such an addictive smile._

 _Man she's so beautiful._

The two teen's faces got closer as their lips got closer but then stopped as they saw a huge tidal wave of sand. "Shit! I can feel Tomoe using a lot of chakra."

"We have to go now." Tayuya and Naruto both ran as fast as they could to where the sand was and found Hinata and the downed Team 8. The blonde then checked on them to see that they were unconscious.

"What happened here, Hinata-chan?" She then pointed to this small black dome, "There was a large man that attacked Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. So I protected myself and Tomoe-chan also helped me."

Tayuya then yelled, "Tomoe, come here!" Tomoe suddenly appeared right next to Tayuya, "What is it?" She had an angry tick, "Why are you even here?" She sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"You see I was looking to see if you're date was doing ok-" She stopped when she felt a massive killing instinct, "When you went inside the mirror, I followed suit. But then when I arrived you weren't there and I couldn't see where you went."

"So I just went around and saw Hinata in trouble and decided to help her." Tayuya nodded, "What's with the black dome?"

"Oh after I crushed the dude's arm. Akame-chan came to help us and made this." Naruto wanted to know about something, "Who's this guy you two fought?"

Hinata answered, "He called himself the Great Demon King." Tayuya then glommed Tomoe, "I am so proud of you imoto!"

"Who's that?" Hinata asked, "He's the leader of the demons and is very powerful." He then placed on a grin, "Good job Hinata."

He then patted her on the shoulder, "N- N- Naruto-kun is-" Her head then poofed as she fainted, "Eh! Hinata-chan I thought you were over it."

The dome then crashed as the Demon King carried Akame by his hand and threw her on the side. He then looked at her, " **Nice move but it was predictable where you would strike.** "

He then looked up and smiled, " **Well if it isn't the ones who embarrassed me.** " Tayuya then laughed, "Oh yeah, the pathetic demon king."

He gained an angry tick as he lunged at Tayuya, " **I will not let an insolent girl insult me.** " Tayuya smiled as she grabbed a large piece of wood debris and threw it in the air. She then looked at the approaching demon, "Karyu no Hoko."

She then released the flames from her mouth as he got hit by the flames, " **The same trick won't work on me twice.** "

He ran through the flames as he was about to grab Tayuya. He then crashed to the ground as there was a Rasengan on his back. Naruto then jumped to the air and created two Oodama Rasengans, "Oodama Rasen Tarengan."

He then slammed the massive Rasengans to the back as the demon king began to bleed from his mouth. Naruto then appeared next to Tayuya as they gave each other a high five, "Nice one shithead." He nodded, "Great way to distract him, Tayuya."

The demon king groaned in pain as he tried to stand up but fell on one knee and let out blood. " **That's it. I'm done playing with you.** " But before he could even stand, he was stopped when there was a katana to his neck, "I am ashamed of you Oji-san."

He looked up as Kenshin smiled again, "Being beaten by two gakis does not bode well with your ego." He then laughed as he stood up, " **Well I can't exactly fight you now, my grandson. I have a crushed arm, multiple cuts on my right arm and probably internal damage.** "

There were now shinobi all around the area, " **I'll see you next time.** " The demon king began to laugh maniacally as he disappeared and Kenshin unsheathed his sword, "Great job you five. You held out on your own. Now I think it is time for you to rest because tomorrow you'll need it."

The five nodded as they went their separate ways, "Can someone get these three back in the hospital?"

* * *

Tayuya and Naruto were now in their room as Naruto said in a somber tone, "I'm sorry if our date was-" "Shithead our date was awesome. I got to kick some ass and that's the best thing you can give me."

He laughed, "I forgot you're not like other girls. Maybe we should make kicking ass our dates." She gave a thumbs up, "I'd like that."

There was awkward silence between the two as Naruto then turned around to get the bed ready as Tayuya then moved closer to him, "Shall we-"

Naruto turned around to look at her but didn't expect her lips to plant themselves on his. It was a few moments before they broke apart.

They both stared at one another as they didn't know what to do next. _Ah, fuck it!_

Tayuya jumped on him and slammed her lips into his lips as Naruto picked up her legs. She then pushed him towards the bed as his hands were now on her sides.

"Ta-" She then placed a finger on his lips, "Let's just fucking make out." Naruto then went back to her lips as the two teens explored their bodies with their hands. She then moved to his neck and sucked gently which made the blonde moan.

"Never knew you liked that." He growled as he also sucked gently on her collarbone making the girl moan as well. The two then came back and kissed as they enjoyed the moments of their liplock.

Eventually they broke the kiss as she fell to the bed, "Where did you fucking learn to kiss like that?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but somehow I want to do it again."

They both planted again a kiss but stopped when they heard, "Naruto-nii, could you stop kissing Nee-san? The house needs to go to sleep." Tayuya grabbed a kunai and threw it at the door as Tomoe ducked and ran away.

The two teens laughed as Tayuya wrapped her arms around his body and placed her head on his chest, "Good night, shithead-kun."

He then looked to see that the red head was fast asleep and gave a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Good night, Tayuya-chan."

 **AN: That will do it for this chapter. Remember leave a favorite, a follow and a review. The NarutoxHanabi needs a lot of work as it's hard to think of something original. The reason why I did the Independence Day speech is because I rewatched the movie and it was awesome. Bill Pullman for U.S. President. So anyway I will see you guys next time.  
**

 **BYE BYE!**


	16. This is War

**AN: It is finally time for the war to start. I hope I did it right because this is how I imagined it would be. The next one is the really big fights and the end.**

 **Time to answer my reviews:**

 **Demonick Angel: Thank you for saying that and I hope I live up to your expectations in this war chapter.**

 **STEVE: Who knows?**

 **Harry copperfield Dresden: Thank you and I'm sorry but I won't be using Yu Yu Hakusho because I can't touch something that is sacred to me.**

 **The nine tailed ostrich: Thanks! You are the best since you love NaruTayu.**

 **MiseyWolf97: Thanks and here it is XD.**

 **I can't believe that I hit fifteen chapters, have over 100k+ words and 100+ favorites and follows add that to so many reviews. Thank you for supporting this story and it is massive. I am sorry that there is no Akatsuki yet but you have to wait as that will be a big one. I intend for Naruto and Tayuya to grow stronger and more character development before the Akatsuki.**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter and I will see you all later.**

The fear could be seen as half of the shinobis present were caught as they didn't know what to do or what would happen next. The tension was making them regret their decisions or wishing that this could end quickly.

The entire shinobi force of seven thousand was at the wastelands as they were waiting for the demons to open the gate. They were at the edge as the volcano started to spew out lava from the other end of the land. The wastelands were huge and the blonde couldn't believe that they were going to fight here.

Out in front of everybody was Tayuya, Naruto, Kenshin, Ruiji and Jiraiya. The rest were behind them as some of them were nervous, scared, excited. Tayuya on the other hand was angry, "Where are the fuckers?"

"Wait why are we so far?" Kenshin then said, "You mean why we're at the edge of the wasteland." Naruto nodded, "Well the reason for that Naruto is that if we need to set up camp. Also if we stormed into the gate, we would have died."

"We will have to gain territory in the wasteland rather slowly during the battle to gain an advantage. Also not to pressure you but if the lines are breached, it could mean the difference between peace and utter destruction."

Naruto sweat dropped, "Ok." He then looked at the white haired sannin, "I wonder how you are so used to this, Ero-sennin." Jiraiya just smiled, "You get used to it and plus I believe the stakes are higher here."

Naruto then turned to see Tayuya who had a smug look on her face, "You excited Tayuya-chan." She smiled at him, "Of course shithead-kun. I get to whoop some ass."

He laughed, "How about this?" He whispered into her ear, "That's amazing, shithead. You're on." He also smiled, "Oh and if you lose, you're not getting me for a month." His face fell but then he shook it off as his eyes were fired up with determination.

"It won't come to that and if I win." He then whispered, " _You're mine._ " He then blew hot breath into her ear as he smiled, "I don't think you should be making up in a battlefield."

Both teens looked at Ruiji who was wearing blue battle armor, "But hey whatever makes you more relaxed I guess."

The ground started to shake as the gates were opening and red light escaped. Suddenly the gates were opened and in an instant the demons came flooding out of the gates.

There were now countless demons that were standing and looked hungry. They had different weapons as they were showing it by pumping their fists in the air. The Great Demon King emerged from the top of the volcano.

" **The time has come my brethren.** " There were three figures next to him but no one could see them, " **We are going to take this wretched place and make it our own playground.** " The demons yelled in enthusiasm.

The shinobi force gulped as they realized how little they were and how many their enemies were. The entire demon force then looked at the ones who they had to step upon and laughed, " **Are you kidding me?** " " **We could eat these guys for dessert!** " " **We should end them of their misery!** " " **I pity their insignificant existence!** "

These were all heard as Naruto and Tayuya grit their teeth as they were getting sick of these, _You're thinking what I'm thinking shithead._

The blonde nodded, _I am and let's kick their asses._

" **Now attack.** " The Great Demon King roared as his forces followed suit and ran to the human forces.

Upon seeing this everyone tensed as Kenshin yelled, "Everyone follow my lead. I want-" Naruto and Tayuya started walking towards the rampaging demon forces.

"What are you doing?" They smiled at the white haired leader, "Don't worry Kenshin." They both put on foxy grins, "We're just going to take out the trash."

Some of the demons noticed that Naruto and Tayuya were slowly walking to them, " **Look the kids already want us to eat them.** " Most of them grunted in approval as one of the demons said, " **Let's kill the blonde slowly then we'll just turn the red head into our sex slave.** "

They were now motivated as they ran even faster as the two looked at each other and nodded. They then crossed their fingers, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

White smoke then appeared throughout the area as in a straight line from one end to the other had Naruto and Tayuya next to each other. The demons were now near them as the blonde and the red head were at the middle of the wasteland.

" **You're dead.** " The front line of the demons was very close to the line of Naruto and Tayuya as they smiled. "Futon: Daitonpa!" The Naruto clones along with Naruto produced a strong gust of wind as Tayuya and her clones released the flames from her mouth, "Karyu no Hoko."

The flames combined with the wind as it produced a widespread fire which engulfed the front line of the demon army and then the flames went became a fire wall. It took down several rows of demons as they were caught in the fire. Signs of this were that numerous screams of pain and anguish could be heard.

The real Naruto and Tayuya then flipped backwards as they crossed their fingers, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." White smoke then surrounded the area as the Tayuya and Naruto clones that were holding the flame wall poofed.

The flame wall was still there even though the clones were gone. Kenshin smiled, _They surprise me to no end._

"Let's go to them!" The shinobi forced then yelled in agreement as they ran to where Naruto and Tayuya was and this also impressed Kenshin again, _Naruto can have this effect on the battlefield. Then I guess that he is the most important person here and Tayuya._

The flame wall finally ended as the demons had their eyes widened. In front of them were over two thousand of the two humans who made that powerful flame wall.

The Naruto and Tayuya clones smiled as they all got their kunai as the real ones shouted, "GO!" The two thousand clones of Naruto and Tayuya charged towards the demons and started attacking.

Ruiji and Jiraiya got to the real Naruto and Tayuya as several poofs and gurgled sounds could be heard on the battlefield. "Naruto, Tayuya, go to the med corps to get yourself healed. They're in the back."

"Eh? What the fuck are you talking about, Ruiji?! Shithead and I aren't hurt." Jiraiya sighed, "Just do what he says. You did enough gakis, just get your chakra refueled. We're going to need it later."

Naruto then got Tayuya in his arms as they disappeared. Ruiji then smiled as they were waiting for the clones to be destroyed, "Jiraiya-san, do you think you could follow me in doing this?" Jiraiya then smiled, "Don't worry about me."

The final clone then poofed as the demons then got back to their attack as Ruiji and Jiraiya slammed the hands to the ground, "Doton: Yomi Numa." Parts of the land then became a swamp as the demons that got caught were sinking.

Pleas of help were heard as some tried to help their brethren. Ruiji then lifted a huge lump of earth and threw it which flattened some rows of demons to his right. Jiraiya then went through some hand seals, "Doton: Dosekiryu."

A dragon made of ground emerged and crashed to the left side of the area. Ruiji then unsheathed his katana "Hana Ninpo: Sakura." The demons in front of him noticed that there were cherry blossoms in front of them.

"Kai!" The petals exploded as it left many demons dead who were caught in the explosion. "Ruiji! We need you to clear a path."

"I understand Kenshin!" He then made one hand seal, "Katon: Goen Mekkyaku!" He then released a massive fireball which soon spread throughout the area.

Kenshin then told the soldiers behind him, "The Tsuchi and Sato clan. Go to the right flank." The group then sprinted to the right side of the wasteland, "The Gyuki clan will head to the left flank." The Gyuki clan nodded as they went to the left.

"The rest of you can go wherever you want." They soon vanished leaving Kenshin to Rin as they moved forward.

Battles were happening everywhere wherever you looked either demon or human went down during an exchange. Kenshin and Rin arrived to where Jiraiya and Ruiji were.

"Jiraiya-san, might I ask you to take care of the beasts that will go out of that gate." Sure enough large four legged blindfolded beasts that looked like a mix of a bear and a wolverine made their way out of the gate. Each had a demon guiding them to where there were.

"Guess it's my time to shine." The white haired sannin then bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." White smoke filled a particular area as Jiraiya was now on top of Gamabunta.

" **Jiraiya what are we doing here?** " Jiraiya had a serious tone, "Bunta, there's no time to explain. We are now in a war against the demons and I need your help to fight that." He pointed to the several large creatures that roared and stomped towards the scene.

Gamabunta sighed, " **Fine.** " Gamabunta then leaped to the air as he unsheathed his sword and sliced through one of the beasts in half. They continued to do this as Ruiji smiled, "Thank god I convinced the old pervert to join us." He dodged to the right and parried a strike and cut off the demon's head.

"Is it time for me to let loose?" Ruiji then ducked a wild swing that was intended for him as Kenshin cut the demon's arm and proceeded to slice his throat. Kenshin then nodded as he cut another demon.

Ruiji then smiled as he jumped to one demon's head after another and found a large one, "Chire, Senbonzakura." His katana blade then separated into cherry blossoms as the demon laughed, " **You think flowers are-** "

He didn't answer as he swung his sword as the demon was bisected, "Well each each of these cherry blossoms are blades." One demon tried to hit him from the back but the cherry blossoms stopped his sword, " **What?** "

"These can also be used for defense." The cherry blossoms then went through the demon as they pierced his chest. Ruiji then sighed as he turned around and made the cherry blossoms hack the demons in front of them.

He then looked around and saw that there were still a lot of demons; _We need something that can cut all of this. Tayuya and Naruto haven't healed yet._ "Got no choice better use it. Return."

The cherry blossoms gathered back into the blade as his katana was now whole. He then dropped his sword straight down as it went through the ground. Within three seconds, there were two rows of a thousand giant blades were now in front of him.

" **What is this?** " Several demons asked that as they looked at the blades. It then scattered into countless cherry blossoms, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The blades then surrounded him as he then punched forward as torrents of cherry blossoms hit the enemies that were in front of him.

He then extended his palm to the left as the torrents went to the left and anhilated anything that stood in its way.

Tomoe was doing well as she killed a few demons and was mostly dodging and knocking them out. " **You're mine.** " Tomoe was shocked that she didn't see the demon that was in front of her but all she saw was a wave of cherry blossoms eat the demon as it fell to the ground.

 _I should do something that can at least help._ She then yelled, "Minna, get back." They did as they were told as the ground started to shake.

Sand then came from the ground and formed into a giant tidal wave, "Ryusa Bakuryu." The tidal wave of sand then slammed into the demons as a small part of the wastelands looked like a desert.

Some demons then popped out of the sand as she then slammed her hands to the sand, "Sabaku Taiso!" It created shockwaves that crushed anything that was on the sand.

Takeo then smiled, "Ruiji is showing off again." He then heard a pop, _What the hell was that?_ He then looked to see a huge cannon that was about fifty meters away as there was an explosion behind him which made several men fly.

The cannon then shot again as it was aimed at him, _Shit, I don't have that much chakra left._ The cannon ball was flying towards him but Hinata went in front of him as she started creating a dome of blue chakra, "Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho."

The dome deflected the dome as Takeo jumped to the air, "Thanks Hyuuga." He then slammed his hands together as he created a bow from ice, "Aisu Meiku: Arrows." He then shot out arrows from both his hands.

The arrows then destroyed the cannon and several others near it. He then landed back on the ground next to Hinata. "Stand back Hyuuga-san." She nodded and was now behind him, "Aisu Meiku-"

He then punched the ground as several fists made out of ice came out from the ground, "Nakkuru." This sent several demons flying.

Takeo then saw that the demons had some catapults and they fired off multiple fiery rocks, "Everyone, raise the shields." Several members of the Tsuchi clan joined with Takeo, "Aisu Meiku: Shirudo."

They created several large shields that looked like a flower as they blocked the rocks, "Hyuuga-san! Destroy the catapults." Hinata then went into one hand sign, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu." A large water dragon then crashed into the catapults as it washed it away along with some demons.

Tomoe was on the left flank of the fight as the shinobis were winning the battle. She didn't expect to see much death and shook her head, _Where's Nee-san?_ She then dodged to her left but got a cut on her right arm as she fell down, " **Die!** "

She couldn't move so she closed her eyes as she waited for her death to arrive. But when it didn't happen, _Ara... I can still feel my heartbeat._ "What the fuck are you doing sitting down on your ass?"

She opened her eyes to see her sister who was holding the demon by its neck. "Nee-san." Tayuya used her other hand to bonk her little sister on the head, "Itai!"

"Get your head in the game, imoto." She then ignited the hand that held the demon as it quickly died due to its head being burnt off, "Come on." Tomoe smiled as she kicked a demon towards her elder sister, "Batter up!"

Tayuya smiled as her hands ignited, "Karyu no Tekken!" She landed her fist at the demon's face which became crushed. Tayuya then smiled to the demons in front of her, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Karyu Ken."

She then rapidly punched anything that was in front of her as each contact created a fiery explosion. Demons fell as Tayuya punched through them, "Karyu no Koen." She then created another fiery explosion which caused everything to be charred around her.

The Great Demon King's face scrunched up, " **Shin, I need you to kill the red headed girl who uses the fire techniques.** " The black haired demon who had a human face and body, appeared next to him as the most distinct feature was that he had scars all over his face. ( **AN: He looks like a certain lieutenant from Squad 9 of the Gotei 13.** )

He also held two Kusarigama-like weapons each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, which looked like a pinwheel. " **It would be my pleasure.** " He then disappeared as the demon king smiled, _It's time for your death girl. Shini is the sixth strongest demon._

" **My lord we have lost a quarter of our army.** " The demon king asked, " **What is the status of the humans?** " The demon then said, " **The ones who have been doing damage have been the Hoshikage, the red headed girl, Jiraiya of the Sannin and your grandson.** "

" **What about the blonde gaki?** " The demon said, "We have nothing on him-" A loud yell could be heard, "Oodama Rasengan!" A large blue ball crashed to the ground sending demons flying, "-until now sir."

The Great Demon King was confused, _I don't understand. How are they-_ " **Release Team 1.** " "Hai." The demon started walking back as he smiled, " **Let's see if the blonde can survive that.** "

Naruto was busy protecting people with his clones all the while killing demons. " **You-** " The demon wasn't able to finish as a clone stabbed him in the head with a kunai. The clone panted, "Whew! Damn boss there's a lot of bad guys."

The real Naruto then dodged another strike, "I know. Rasengan." He crashed the blue ball of chakra to the demon as it spiraled like a pinwheel and landed onto some other demons. "Remember kill as many as you possibly can."

"Yeah, yeah." The clone then flipped as he stuck some explosive tags on the ground, "Kai!"

To the middle part of the wastelands, Jiraiya and Gamabunta were panting, " **These guys just keep coming back.** " The creatures then roared at them. They've killed around twenty and there were like five left.

"Bunta I need you to use the Toad Oil Bullet." The giant toad exhaled, " **I see what you're planning Jiraiya. Gamayudan.** " Gamabunta then spat out oil shots to four of the creatures as Jiraiya went through a series of hand seals, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu."

He then created a volley of small fireballs which hit the creatures that had oil on as it set them on fire. The last creature was now behind them, "Futon: Rasengan." Jiraiya and Bunta saw the blonde slam the Rasengan to the beast's belly which caused it to fall down.

Bunta then jumped and landed on the beast's head as the toad's sword went through the beast's skull. The giant toad then pulled out his sword, " **I have to rest Jiraiya.** " Jiraiya nodded as Bunta poofed and Jiraiya landed on his feet, "Thanks gaki. You saved my ass."

"Thank nothing Ero-sennin. Boss says he wants to meet you at the right side of this place." The white haired sannin nodded as he kicked a demon away from him, "I'll go to him now."

Hisashi Gyuki sighed as he used his red lightning to strike several demons, _This is getting us nowhere._ "Raiton Chakura Modo." Hisashi then wrapped his body in a layer of red lightning as he started to rush towards the demons and threw a punch to the ground.

Red lightning spread around the area as demons died due to the shock. A demon then tried to slice him but the red lightning deflected it. He then grabbed the demon and threw him to the ground, "Power Slam."

The red lightning then went around him as it killed a lot of demons around him. "Lightning Arrow." He then made red arrows which shot a lot of demons. He then mowed down the demons around him as he moved forward.

He then dodged something that was spinning as suddenly he found a man who was holding a weapon on his left hand that had two scythe blades. Shin then pulled the chain as Hisashi tried to chop him but he dodged.

The previously dodged weapon came back and struck Hisashi at the back, "Wh-" His head was now on the ground as the red lightning dissipated. "Hisashi-sama is dead!" A Gyuki clan member yelled as Kenshin grit his teeth, "Goddamnit!"

Shin then licked the blood from his weapons, " **I need more!** " He then lunged as he threw his two weapons as they sliced and ripped through shinobi after shinobi.

He then saw a red head as he got both of his weapons and threw them. Tomoe then jumped over the two blades but then realized that they were going back, _Shit!_

Shin then landed on his knee as he looked down and licked his lips, " **Mission... Huh?** " He then felt him being pulled, "Come here!" He was then pulled to the air as Tayuya had captured his weapon and had pulled him.

"You fucker!" She then threw him to the ground in front of her. He then dusted himself off, " **You must be the one I was assigned to kill.** " She then ignited her hands as he laughed maniacally, " **Play with me.** "

He then swung with his weapon but she grabbed it and then rushed towards him and grabbed his leg, "Karyu no Yokugeki!" He was then sent flying as Tayuya appeared in front of him and head butted him, "Kenkaku."

They both crashed to the ground as he then wiped the blood that was coming down his mouth. He then threw his blade towards her but she disappeared. She then reappeared with an ignited right hand as she crashed her fist to his face, "Karyu no Tekken."

He then fell to the ground as he shook his head and pulled the chain. The two blades then spinned back to Shin as Tayuya ducked under the blades. He then got it in his hands, " **You die!** "

He then lunged forward and started spinning around, " **Tornado.** " She then released the flames in her mouth, "Karyu no Hoko."

The flames hit the demon but he was running through the flames as she then jumped up and ignited her whole body and lunged at him. Suddenly a chain grabbed her and made her land on her feet. She was now tied by his weapon.

" **Bakudo: Sajo Sabaku!** " He then raised his left hand as the chains became bigger. It binded her entire upper body as he then laughed, " **Any last words?** " She then smiled, "Bye bye!" She then poofed as the chains fell down, " **What happened?** "

Tayuya then emerged from the ground as her arms were ignited, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin!" She then swung her arms as the torrent of flames struck Shin as he was thrown into the air. He then dropped his weapon as he landed on the ground in front of her.

"That was a good fight but-" He then went to one knee and said, " **I am at your mercy.** " She was confused, "Why are you bowing down to me?"

" **The reason why I am doing this is because you are now my master. You see I'm a demon contractor and whoever beats me in battle will be my master. I have not lost in a fight until now so you are my new master.** "

Tayuya nodded, "So what now?" " **Well since you are still at war with my kind. You may wish to kill-** " She then laughed, "Fuck that!"

He looked at her with genuine surprise, " **What?!** " She placed on a smug smile, "Why the fuck would I kill you? You just said that I am your new master and why would I pass the chance to have a demon do my bidding. For now fight with me, you have no problem with that."

He nodded, " **I will follow whatever you said and thank you for your kindness.** " "Yeah, yeah. What's your name anyway?" He then replied, "Shin." She smiled, "The name's Tayuya. Now let's kill some demons."

He nodded, "Hai, Tayuya-sama." He then grabbed his weapon and swung it as it cleaved some demons. This made the shinobi behind the two have their minds blown, "Man, Tayuya-san must be strong to have an elite demon kill his own kind." "She made that demon her slave." "That thing killed Hisashi-sama and she beat him easily."

Tomoe smiled, _Only you can do this Nee-san. I wonder what's going with Naruto-nii._

The blonde with his clones were almost done with the right side of the wastelands. Any demon that came in their way was killed. Their side had the least number of casualties since Naruto was saving everybody.

Jiraiya then crashed a Rasengan to a demon's chest, "Gaki, you got any tricks up your sleeve." Naruto hit two demons with both Rasengans in his hands, "Why? What's wrong Ero-sennin?"

"Don't tell me you haven't realized that it is almost nightfall." Naruto looked to his left and the sun was setting as he realized what Kenshin had told them when they started walking from Hoshi to the Wastelands.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"Before we go out I must tell everyone that we have only the morning till sundown to deal damage." Most of the shinobi force was confused at this, "Why is it so Kemurikage-sama?"

"The reason is that when night happens. Demons can make themselves invisible at night and that will cause heavy losses. Not only that they can become five times stronger when night occurs."

The shinobi force gulped at this, "So when it is time. We will make our own makeshift camp and rest for the night. Is that clear?"

"Hai." Everyone said as they then stopped walking when they had already reached the Wastelands.

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

"I got something." He then got a Fuma shuriken, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He then got about a thousand clones each with their own fuma shuriken. They all placed wind chakra on the blades as they threw it, "Futon: Mugen Kazekiri no Jutsu"

The large shurikens cut through the herds of approaching demons as it also went to the left and also went through the demons in that direction.

Kensin then yelled, "Now Ruiji!" Ruiji slammed his hands on the ground, "Doton: Doryu Joheki!" The ground began to rise to a huge wall on where Ruiji's feet were. He then placed his hands on the ground, "Doton: Taju Doryuheki."

From the wall came several more as it separated the shinobi from the demons. The wastelands were cut in half by the huge wall, "Retreat!" Ruiji yelled as shinobi that were on the other side started to run to the wall and the demons yelled, " **Get them.** "

Naruto and Jiraiya and the entire right flank were now on the shinobi side of the wall, "Ruiji how long will it take to complete the prison." He yelled, "I need a distraction, it's going to take some time."

Naruto then said, "I'll go out there." Jiraiya and Hinata gave him worried looks, "Don't worry I will come back."

He then leapt over the wall and was now looking for Tayuya, _Where is she?_ He then spotted two red heads to his left. He then instantly arrived in front of Tayuya and gave her a hug, "Thank kami you're safe."

She blushed at Naruto's contact, "Of course shithead." He then felt something cold and wet on his neck. He looked up to see Shin with a displeased look, his scythe blade was on Naruto's neck and was pushing it further.

" **Who-** " Tayuya interrupted him, "Shin drop the weapon, this is my boyfriend." He didn't remove the scythe blade as Tayuya sighed, "Can also be called my mate." Shin then removed the scythe blade, " **My apologies, Tayuya-sama.** "

"It's ok. What are you doing here, shithead?" Naruto still was staring at Shin, "Who-" She sighed, "I'll answer it later, shithead. Now I asked, what are you doing here?"

He then looked at Tayuya, "Ruiji is making the barrier. Kenshin wants all shinobi who are still alive to be at the other side before the barrier is completed. He also wants you and me to get the demons attention, until the barrier is complete."

She then had an evil smile on, "How are we going to do that?" Naruto then said, "We will have to use it again." She nodded as she asked the demon, "Shin I need you to get Tomoe to the barrier." He nodded as he carried Tomoe in his arms.

"Get back to us ok." Tomoe said as Tayuya nodded and both she and Shin disappeared. The two teens noticed that all the retreating shinobi were gone leaving them. Every demon was looking at them, " **You're all alone now brats.** "

Tayuya and Naruto then went into their demon cloak as they both had six tails and the bony structure. The demons were going back as they were shocked, " **These guys have demonic energy.** "

The two teens then held each other's hands as their demon cloaks combined and they reached their combined demon cloak. It had seven tails and the bony structure was all around them as it added two more legs that were made of bones.

They then roared which made the demons back away slowly, " **It's time.** "

Kenshin was slicing demons that were trying to get in to the other side but did not expect the black blur that passed him.

Shin was now in the other side with Tomoe in his arms. Upon seeing the black haired man with his weapons at his back. Someone shouted near him, "That's the man who killed Hisashi-sama." They instantly surrounded the man, "Stop!"

Shin got to one knee as Tomoe got out, "He's good and not with the demons anymore. He's my Nee-san's new comrade." Most of them found it outrageous that a demon betrayed its own kind.

Someone then said, "Tomoe's right. That guy saved us by killing lots of demons." They were now shocked as Rin was now in front of him, "Are you with us or not?"

He then said, " **I serve Tayuya-sama. Whatever her wish is, I will deliver. Her wish is for me to help her so I will.** " Rin then raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Is that so?"

Several shinobi were getting closer until Rin stomped her foot on the ground which made a small crater that made them stop, "Enough, no one shall kill him." A Gyuki clan member then said, "But Rin-san, this man killed Hisashi-sama. For that he must die!"

"I understand that but this demon also saved your fellow comrades. Did he not?" The man became silent as it was true, "So for now he is under Tayuya's jurisdiction-"

They stopped when they heard a loud and frightening roar. They went up the wall to see Naruto and Tayuya in a large red cloak that had six tails, " **What is that?** " Tomoe giggled, "That Shin-san is Nee-san and Naruto-nii's combined power when using the Kyuubi."

Shin was amazed at how much power the two were leaking. " **Tomoe-sama, how powerful is the mate of Tayuya-sama?** " She smiled, "Naruto-nii is equal to Nee-san and when they combine their powers. They were able to wound your leader."

He was shocked that his master and her mate injured the Great Demon King; _It'd be a pleasure to be with you Tayuya-sama._

Meanwhile, the Great Demon King got angry and stomped his foot on the ground which made a crater, " **Those two have the fox!** " _This even makes them more of a threat._

Back to our two teens, they have not moved or neither the demons. Suddenly they swiped with one of the hands which created a twister as it hit the demons and sent them flying.

The two charged as they crushed, cut and destroyed anything in their way. Several chakra hands rose from the ground and picked up huge chunks of earth and threw it at any direction as it killed every demon that was hit by it.

" **Follow my lead shithead.** " The two stopped as they jumped to the air and more chakra hands came up from the ground each with a shrieking Rasengan in their hands. Tayuya then ignited them as the hands slammed them to the ground, " **Karyu: Guren Rasen Tarengan!** "

Each Rasengan made a fiery explosion upon contact as either demons were thrown in the air or killed by the explosion. The two teens ripped apart the demons that were in the air, _Shithead, you're crazy 'Well it's the only way to buy that much time.'_

 _Well we got no choice. If we die- 'Yeah, yeah, you can do whatever you want to me.'_

More chakra hands rose up as the two teens landed and opened the mouth of the demon cloak. A black ball was formed on front of them. The hands then swatted away the demons until every demon was in front of them.

The black ball was getting bigger and bigger until it stopped, " **Oodama Bijuu no Dama!** " They then shot the ball as it went through the demons, it became bigger and then after a while made a large explosion.

Everything was silent as there was nothing on the land now. It looked like the demons were gone and the volcano was cut in half.

The two then got out of their demon cloak and dropped to the ground. Kenshin suddenly appeared and got the two unconscious teens and returned to the barrier. Ruiji then went to some hand seals, "Fuin!"

The barrier then closed as suddenly lanterns were lit as a source of light. Inside the barrier were twenty large tents as all of the shinobi who were there and not unconscious gathered in front of Kenshin, "I want all the injured shinobi to go to the medic nin tents. The ones who are not injured then rest. I will be at the end of this barrier. Understood."

"Hai." Most of them walked to the five medic nin tents which were the largest in the base. "Ruiji, I need you and Rin to follow me." The two of them nodded as Shin approached Kenshin, " **May I grab Tayuya-sama and Naruto-sama to be healed?** "

Kenshin handed him the two unconscious teens and Shin just walked with Tomoe next to him to one of the medic nins. "Do you think we can trust him?" Kenshin nodded, "I do. He has formed a contract to follow whatever Tayuya says. Anyway an extra hand could be needed. Any news on the reinforcements?"

Ruiji shrugged his shoulders, "Last thing I heard is that your son is already in Kemuri and they are probably going to be here at around noon." Kenshin nodded as the three walked to the command center tent which was the smallest.

There was a round table inside with nine chairs. Kenshin, Rin and Ruiji sat in their respective seats. "Rin, can you give me the status report?"

"Yes dear. The demons surprisingly did not attack our medic nins so all of them are unharmed. We lost about two thousand men including Hisashi. We have about a thousand who are critically injured and cannot fight tomorrow."

Kenshin sighed, "So that leaves us with three thousand men." Jiraiya and Hinata then entered the tent, "You called for us." He nodded, "Yes, please take a seat." The duo did as they were told, "I need your expert opinion on this. Do you think we can survive another night?"

Jiraiya slowly shook his head, "If we had the same numbers as before, we would have a slightly better chance. Plus our opponents will probably bring the big guns. The ones who you called the False Gods and your grandfather are probably going to fight tomorrow."

"A- A- Ano what makes you so sure of that, Jiraiya-sama?" The white haired sannin replied, "It's easy Hinata-chan. It's all because of Naruto and Tayuya."

Rin asked, "Why them?" He sighed, "You all saw what the two can do on their own and together. Add to the fact that they can use the Kurama's powers then our enemies will do whatever they can to crush us."

"I also forgot to mention that they are expecting Kenshin to make his move." Takeo then entered the tent as he brought a scroll, "I have a dire message to tell you."

"What is it?" The brunette clan leader sat in one of the chairs, "Before Hisashi was killed, one of my reconnaissance ninja found something and told me about it now. Apparently your grandfather is going to unleash hell with a sword he called the Sounga."

Kenshin then smashed the table with his fist, "Goddamn that bastard." Rin was worried, "Dear, what's the Sounga?"

Kenshin sighed, "The Sounga is a sword that was with my three other swords which are in the possession of my son. The sword can make the user become stronger and can heal all wounds. The worst part of it all is that if my grandfather masters it. He can raise the demons that were just killed back to the dead and they can never die."

The whole room was silent as the first one to break it is Jiraiya, "So how can we beat your grandfather if he carries the sword." He then answered, "The only way is to use the Tessaiga, Tenseiga and the Bakusaiga to destroy the sword then he will be weakened."

Ruiji sighed, "Well we just have to fight until Saito gets here." "Um... Ruiji-sensei. How long will the barrier last?"

"Until around ten am. After that we are on our own." Kenshin nodded, "Well we have to pray that Naruto and Tayuya come back and my son can get here as fast as he can."

Tomoe was panting as she entered the tent, "What is it, Tomoe-chan?" She then looked at all of them, "Have you seen Alyss-chan?"

The Great Demon King was not happy to see what had happened. He saw once again that the two brats had caused much destruction. He went inside the volcano and landed on a large and circular balcony that was built inside the volcano.

" **Report.** " The demon there was nervous, " **Well before the two teens attacked there was about 700,000 left...** " " **And after the two brats attacked.** " The demon began to sweat even more, " **We lost a lot and now we are left with 200,000.** "

He was leaning on a barricade and crushed it with his hands, " **Can we survive tomorrow?** " The demon shook his head, " **It is possible but reports are saying that they will have reinforcements and ours were killed during that large explosion.** "

The Great Demon King was livid, " **Call the False Gods, right now!** " The demon nodded and ran outside as suddenly the three false gods arrived. The largest out of them had scaly blue skin and was eight feet tall. He had gills on the side of his body and was about nine feet tall.

To his left was a woman who had green hair and her skin was brown and showed cracks. The one on the right was a man with white and black hair as he was wearing only black khaki pants as his wings were flapping.

The tall blue demon then started talking, " **So how's the war going?** " The great demon king shook his head, " **We are going to lose if there is another battle tomorrow so I am sending you three to finish the job.** "

The flying demon then laughed, " **The reason why we are losing is because they are weak. But now we will show them the true power of the False Gods.** " The only female false god laughed, " **True why don't we attack them now.** "

A smile appeared on the face of the demon king, " **Let's do that right now.** " The four then opened the huge doors that led them outside the volcano as a huge three wolf headed demon bowed to them, " **Stand up Guardian. I need you to protect these gates.** "

" **Hai, Great Demon King.** " The four then walked slowly as the entire demon army went with them. They soon reached the barrier and found a snow colored girl humming on top of the wall. The Great Demon King's eyes widened with shock as the female false god yelled, " **Oi, what are you doing here girl?** "

Alyss just kept on humming and looked at the night sky as she smiled, " **The stars are so pretty.** " The blue false god then approached her, " **I don't want killing girls to be on my conscience.** "

She then looked at him with a soft smile as every demon backed a little due to the killing intent, " **I don't want to eat fish tonight.** " She then started to cry, " **Fish are so nice to eat but I don't like to kill one.** "

The blue demon then went back with the rest of the army as the king stepped forward as he grinned, " **It's been a long time, has it not, Will of the Abyss.** " She then giggled, " **It has Maou-kun.** "

" **What are you doing here, Alyss?** " She then got angry which made most of the demons wet themselves, " **I'm stuck here protecting these guys but-** "

She then smiled, " **It's not so bad. I can watch the pretty stars from here.** " All of the demons sweat dropped, _She's really crazy._

" **Alyss, can you please move?** " She shook her head, " **I won't. Whatever Naruto-kun and Tayuya-chan tell me to do. I'll do it, plus they promised me I could eat ramen after you guys are destroyed.** "

Most of the demons got angry at that except Maou, " **Who are those two?** " She giggled again, " **They're the ones who proved how lame you are without that sword.** "

His fists clenched as he started to walk back to the volcano, " **Who's this bitch?** " " **She's saying that we'll get destroyed!** " Some demons were murmuring, " **Let's kill the bitch.** " A lot of them lunged at the snow colored girl but they were now floating in the air as she now had a grin on her face.

" **Put us down!** " " **I'll kill you!** " Those yells were heard as she started to clench her fist slowly as the demons began to expand and started crying and screaming in pain, " **Great Demon King, save us!** "

Maou couldn't do anything but turn away and start walking. The others joined him as the whole army that was not floating walked back to the volcano, " **Don't leave us!** " She then laughed maniacally, " **Thank you for the gift, Maou-kun. I will enjoy my new toys.** "

He then clenched his fist as he remembered her grin, _That's the Alyss I know of._ A demon then said, " **What are we going to do, Demon King? If we leave then we lose 200,000 demons and we will be left with a hundred thousand.** "

He then replied, " **Numbers are meaningless once the Sounga is mine. Come let us start the ritual.** "

Alyss then saw that Maou was leaving and started tearing up, " **I'm all alone now.** " She then grinned, " **Wait I have my new toys.** " She then clenched even further as the demons were almost going to explode.

Most of them were pleading but she ignored it and completely closed her fist as all the demons that were suspended exploded. All of their blood and guts were everywhere and some of it even hit Alyss as she started dancing in the bloody wasteland, " **It's such a beautiful day.** "

 **AN: That's the end of this one and I think the next chapter is the end of the Demon Wars and the one after that will be the first person that Naruto resurrects that won't be the one that Hagoromo asked him to.**

 **Anyways leave a favorite, a follow and a review. BYE BYE!**


	17. Stop the Demon King

**AN: Here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. This is the longest chapter that I have ever written and sorry if it took a while. I had to rewrite the final battle with Maou or who you call the Demon King and the ending a bunch of times.**

 **Time to answer my reviews:**

 **Demonick Angel: Thanks for liking the last chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one and please answer the question at the bottom of the page via a pm or review.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Then expect to be blown away with so much action. Also please answer the question at the bottom.**

 **Harry copperfield Dresden: It took a while for me to fully capture the insanity of the Will of the Abyss and you and I both agree on loving insane characters. Also thank you for answering my pm. Sometimes cheesy is good.**

 **Vegeta-sama: Nope doesn't have kaioken but maybe SSGS.**

 **Remember leave a favorite, a follow and a review.**

"So let me get this straight." The blonde and the red head had just woken up as they were next to each other, "You beat this demon and now you are his master."

Tayuya nodded, "That's right, what do you think?" He smiled, "That's awesome!" Both of them then heard running as they both sweat dropped when a smaller red head entered the medic nin tent and tackled her sister.

Tomoe was crying, "Thank god you're ok." Tayuya just smiled and brushed her sister's hair with her hand, "Of course."

Naruto then saw Shin as he stood up and bowed to him, "Thank you for helping Tayuya-chan." Shin merely grunted as a response as Ruiji then walked in and said, "Good you two are now awake. Meet me in the conference tent, the one at the far back."

They both nodded as they stood up and began to walk to the tent. Tayuya then asked, "So what happened when we were asleep?" Tomoe giggled, "Well after you did that amazing attack that burnt the entire place, Kenshin brought you here and Ruiji finished the barrier."

"After that everyone was doing alright although we lost half the guys in the fight and I heard tomorrow is the last day." Naruto was confused, "You mean that tomorrow we have to win." Tomoe nodded and then had a light bulb in her head.

"By the way Naruto-nii, where is Alyss?" He smiled, "Oh, she's outside. I told her to protect the barrier from the demons and then Tayuya-chan said that her reward will be ramen so she said yes."

Tayuya had an evil smile, "So, Naruto- _kun-_ " He shuddered when Tayuya said his name especially like that, _Something bad is going to happen to me._ "How many did you kill?"

He then placed a finger to his chin as he begun to think, "About a 160,000 demons" Tayuya's face fell, "About 158,000 demons." Naruto started celebrating his victory, "Remember what you said."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just do it after the war."

The four had reached the tent as Kenshin, Ruiji, Rin and Jiraiya were there. Kenshin smiled, "Nice to see that you are awake, Naruto, Tayuya. You may all take a seat." The four then sat down as he cleared his throat.

"Now I have a mission for you and Tayuya to do." Naruto was curious, "What's that?" He sighed, "My grandfather is going to use a devastating weapon to turn the tide and the only way to destroy it is to have my son use the three swords I gave him."

Tayuya then said, "So I guess our job is to beat up your grandfather." Kenshin nodded, "If possible then yes. But if you can't beat him then at least give us time to get Saito to join you."

Naruto smiled, "We understand. We'll do it right, Tayuya." She gave a grin, "Of course, I've been wanting to beat that guy senseless."

"But it's impossible for you to beat him Tayuya-sama." The whole room looked at Shin, "I know where the Great Demon King is residing. It's a platform that is inside the volcano and there are two ways to get in. First you can just jump from the top of the volcano all the way to the platform."

"Second, you can go through the front door which I believe you guys call the gate as I also believe that this is a better way to enter." Rin asked, "Why is it like that, Shin-san?"

"Since you want to have an advantage against him he won't expect for you two to enter the front door. The only problem is that you will have to go through the Guardian and it won't be easy. He's at least ten times stronger than me."

"Then you have to deal with the False Gods." Ruiji smiled, "Leave them the false gods to us and I think the ones who will fight the Guardian would be you and Jiraiya-san." The demon then looked at the white haired man, " **It will be fun.** "

"All of you know your assignments, dismissed." All of them left the tent as Tayuya grabbed Naruto, "Let's get food!" They then disappeared as Tomoe said, "Come on Shin follow me." The black haired demon nodded as the two of them went to a different place.

Kenshin, Rin and Ruiji were the only ones left outside the tent, "So who is going to fight the three elder gods?" Rin asked as Kenshin then answered, "I want you dear to fight the earth one. She had brown skin that looks like the ground below us. Ruiji, you shall fight the strongest one. He looks like a fish."

Ruiji gave an evil smile, "Finally a fight!" "But we have a problem." Rin and Kenshin wondered what problem it could be, "What's the problem?"

"Who'll fight the wind god?" Kenshin said, "What are you talking about, dear? Aren't you-" He shook his head, "I can't fight him as wind is my only weakness. Another thing is that I have to help lessen the amount of demons and you know dear that I can't turn full demon."

Rin nodded, "That makes sense, and so who are we going to have fight the false wind god." Ruiji then said, "I think Hinata, Tomoe and Akame should fight him." Kenshin was curious, "Why them?"

"These are the three reasons why. Tomoe is a very good wind user. I remember that you told me that the weakness of this one is close combat and Hinata is really good in hand to hand combat due to the Gentle Fist. Akame needs to be with them because if all things go wrong."

Kenshin nodded, "I understand or is it because you also want to test something." "You can say that." Rin's eyes widened, "Don't tell me you want Tomoe-"

He nodded, "I need to find out if Tayuya's powers are part of the family. So I want to see if Tomoe can control the wind."

"You do understand that it will be risk taking." Ruiji nodded, "I know Kenshin but you have to believe me."

Kenshin sighed, "Fine but if she dies you will have to answer to Tayuya. I have to now rest, get a good night's rest Ruiji."

Kenshin then disappeared as Rin waved her hand, "I have to follow him. I'll see you tomorrow." Rin started to walk as Ruiji sighed, "Maybe I'll go to the medic nin tents and see if Akako is finished."

Naruto and Tayuya were at the meantime eating as they were the only one left in the food tents, "So how are we going to fight the dude again?" He shrugged his shoulders as he was still eating the curry and ramen, "I don't know but I think you should use Dragon Force if it gets bad."

The two then finished their meal as they both slept next to each other, "Good night Tayuya-chan." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she blushed, "Night, shithead-kun."

Everyone that was able and ready was now behind Kenshin as the barrier was going to be raised and this will be their last effort to stop the demons.

Kenshin then faced them, "Remember this is the last fight with the demons. Will we survive or will we die? For what I do know is this for if we win, this day will echo in eternity. I thank all of you for your hardened efforts yesterday."

"But now me must go a hundred fifty percent for not only for our fallen comrades but the loved ones back at home. Remember if even one demon that wants to destroy humanity, mankind dies with us. I must also tell you something very important."

Everyone was murmuring although Naruto and Tayuya were indifferent, "My grandfather plans on to use a weapon called the Sounga that will grant him immeasurable strength and gain a special ability. That ability is to go back in time."

This shocked everyone, "Ultimately the demons have a failsafe if they lose the war, they will send a demon back in time to kill my mother and who knows what will happen if the timeline gets screwed." ( **AN: I just watched this so I'm placing it here.** )

Naruto then said, "Let me and Tayuya do the job of destroying the Sounga." Kenshin shook his head, "Only my son can destroy the sword and once the sword is destroyed then the demons will not have their failsafe."

Everyone was now fired up, "Raise the barrier, Ruiji." He nodded as the barrier was lifting up slowly, "You all know what you are roles are." Everyone yelled a collective, "Hai!"

As the barrier was half way done Naruto squeezed Tayuya's hand and as she looked at him. He gave a soft peck on her lips and she playfully punched him on the ribs.

Once the barrier was lifted and the wall lowered, there was no sight of any demons. "Quickly we must go." All of the shinobis that were going to fight ran straight towards the volcano. While they were running something tripped Tayuya and Naruto which made them fall down.

Naruto then turned around to see Alyss on top of him, " **Nice to see you Naruto-kun, Tayuya-chan.** " He then sighed, "What is it Alyss-chan?"

" **I have something to tell you two. It's about who you're gonna fight.** " Tayuya then said in an impatient tone, "Just say it Alyss."

" **Maou-kun or who you call the Great Demon King has a weakness.** " "What is it, Alyss-chan?" Naruto asked, " **When something unexpected happens, he becomes confused and takes him a while to recover so come back alive you two.** " She then disappeared as Tayuya and Naruto stood up and started to run again.

Kenshin soon noticed that the demons were coming in, "Brace yourselves!" The shinobis and demons soon clashed with each other as neither side budged even though there were losses. Both sides knew that this would be their last hurrah.

Kenshin was killing demons left and right as he grit his teeth, _We'll never make it if we're going to stop Oji-san in time._ He then felt something ominous going on as he looked up and found three figures about to land on top of them, "Retreat!"

The entire shinobi backed away as the three figures landed creating huge craters upon landing. When the dust settled it revealed to be the three false gods with smug smiles on their faces, " **Ah! The traitor arrives.** "

Kenshin smiled, " **Nice to see you too, Sea God.** " The female false god then stepped forward, " **Introductions aside, we are ordered to kill everyone and give time for the Great Demon King to combine with the Sounga.** "

The winged false god then licked his lips, " **Are you going to fight us Kenshin?** "He shook his head but had a grin, "I would love to beat you again senseless. But where's the challenge?"

The three had an angry tick on their heads as the wind god laughed, " **That was what three hundred years ago and pure luck. Let's just kill everyone.** " This caused everyone to tense as Kenshin pointed his katana at them.

Without warning the three jumped to the air as the sea god prepared to land a punch, the earth god was planning to land on top of the shinobi and the wind god was planning to use his wings to create his strong winds.

" **Die puny human.** " He was about to land a punch at a random shinobi when his punch was suddenly stopped as he looked to see Ruiji holding his fist with one hand, " **Huh?** "

The female false god was about to crash but stopped when she saw a black blur and two shines. She then dodged the two swords as she was now floating, " **Who are you?** "

The wind god then laughed maniacally, " **Prepare for this.** " He then flapped his wings as it created a twister, "Fusui Rappa no Jutsu." _What?!_ He then saw a large wave of water close to him as he then felt a strong wind push him away.

He then flapped his wings to destroy the wave of water and push away the winds. He then looked to see two figures in front of him, " **How dare you?!** "

Ruiji was still holding the Sea God's fist as they stared at each other. Rin had two katanas in her hands as she was in front of the Earth God. Tomoe and Hinata were also in front of the Wind God.

Kenshin still had a smile on his face, "These are your opponents." "RASENGAN!" Everyone looked to see a huge pillar of fire as Tayuya, Naruto, Jiraiya and Shin were making a bee line to the front gate.

" **The red head and the blonde are the ones that Maou told us to kill.** " The other two nodded at the winged god as the female said, " **Let's go!** " The three then disappeared as they chased after the four.

Suddenly all the sea god saw was a leg as it hit his cheek which caused him to stagger backwards. The earth female god stopped as she saw a sword on her neck so she stopped her advance.

Hinata then landed a hit on the winged god's chest with her two hands, "Two Palms." The hit made the winged god stagger backwards, " **Fuck the four. I'm going to kill these two bitches.** "

The female god laughed, " **Do you actually think that you can beat the earth?** " Rin yawned, "Oh... I'm sorry I just realized that demons are only good with useless threats." She grit her teeth, " **You're dead bitch!** "

The sea god laughed, " **It's** **been a while since anyone has landed a hit on me.** " Ruiji just smiled, "Well get used to it." He then took a stance, " **Well let's fight.** "

The four were now close to the door as they were mowing down any demon that was in their path. " **That's the door.** " They ran even faster but stopped when a giant axe landed in front of them.

They looked to see a three wolf headed demon that was large as his skin was fur that was white, " **I can't believe that you would side with the insects, Shin.** " The black haired demon simply stared at the wolf demon, " **This is the Guardian and I think it's time for us to team up Jiraiya-san.** "

He threw his scythe that was in his left hand as it was blocked by the Guardian's large axe but Shin leapt through the air and hit the axe of the wolf demons with both his scythes. Jiraiya then turned to the two, "Take care you two."

Jiraiya then jumped towards the Guardian as Tayuya and Naruto ran towards the door and busted through it. They were both shocked of what they saw, "What the fuck?!"

Back to the false gods they haven't moved an inch ever since seeing their new opponents. The sea god and Ruiji then moved to the left as the wind god left, "Damn it! Grab my arm Hinata!" The lavender eyed girl just grabbed Tomoe as she used her sand to fly up and chase after the bat.

 **Rin vs The Earth False God**

" **Well it looks like we are all alone now. It's not too late to back down now.** " Rin just sighed, "Just fight me."

Large pillars of earth shot out of the ground and headed straight towards her, "Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon" Rin drew her swords towards the pillars and sheathed them quickly to her two sword sheaths on her sides.

The pillars of earth turned to dust as the female false god smiled, " **Looks like that you are not that much of a pushover.** " She then extended her hands as vines suddenly sprouted to bind Rin but the black haired girl spun around with her swords as it destroyed all the vines.

The female false god laughed, " **Give me more of a show.** " She then made two swords out of the earth and lunged at Rin who kept on blocking her sword strikes.

Rin then giggled, "I think it is time for me to end this." She then dodged a slash from the false god and countered with a back fist and a head kick to the head which made the god fall backwards.

"Nigiri." Rin then held her two swords parallel to each other as the tips were pointing to her left side. She then disappeared as the false god was looking everywhere for the black haired girl, "Toro." She was now in front of the false god which made her eyes widened, _She's that fast!_

She swung her swords in an upward motion as two air projectile slashes made the false god fly up to the air and have two cuts on both her shoulders. Rin then appeared in front of her, "Otoro." She then swung downwards as the false god crashed to the ground.

The earth god was now on one knee and panting due to the deep wounds on her shoulders and chest. Rin was now in front of the false god as she stood up and prepared to deliver a punch but Rin caught it.

The false god suddenly screamed in pain as she saw that her arm was now on fire, " **You bitch.** " Rin giggled as she cut the burning left arm.

"Do you concede?" " **NEVER!** " She then stood up and made many earth spikes as Rin just leapt into the air as she went through a series of handsigns, "Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!" She then spat out the massive fireball as the false god dodged but the spikes were destroyed.

Rin landed on the ground, "Nitoryu: Dai Gekken!" She then lunged and avoided dozens of earth pillars and spikes that rose from the ground. She then got close enough and pierced her two swords into the chest of the false god.

" **Impossi-** " The earth god stopped to see that her opponent's eyes were now blue, "Burn!" The earth god's entire body soon erupted in blue flames as Rin pulled out her two swords as the false god fell to the ground as she was screaming in agony while rolling around.

Rin then sheathed her two swords and decided to walk back to her husband who was busy killing demons, " **How dare you?!** " She then turned around to see that the earth god had somehow stopped burning but her skin was now black and her left arm had grown back.

The earth started to shake as a huge golem rose out from the ground, " **I will kill you.** " She sighed, "Got no choice then. Kai!" Rin was now covered with her blue flames and it revealed her pointy ears and fangs.

" **How are you a demon?!** " She smiled, "I'll let you think or if the author decides to do that back story of Kenshin's past."

The golem then tried to punch Rin but she jumped as the punch hit the ground. She then landed on the arm and ran up the arm. The golem used its right hand to swat her away but she sliced it with her swords.

She then jumped into the air as she held out he swords pointing towards the earth god, " **You shall not pass me!** " She then made lots of earth walls to protect her as Rin spun quickly until she was like a blue flaming drill.

She then drilled through the walls penetrating through each one and was now close on the Earth God's chest, "Nitoryu-" She then went through the earth god's chest, "Sai Kuru. Burn." The golem fell forward as it was engulfed in flames as the earth god was now in ashes.

"I did pass."

 **Tomoe and Hinata vs The Wind False God.**

They were now at the right side of the wasteland as they saw the giant golem falling down and being burnt to a crisp, " **She's so weak to have died like that.** " He then looked at the two girls, " **Now it is time for you to be my playthings.** "

He then blew from his mouth a strong gust that Tomoe raised her hand as the sand blocked the hard winds. Hinata then jumped to the air and extended her palm to strike the god but he dodged it as Hinata made a small crater when she landed.

"Hakke Kujo!" She then shot out a vacuum shot which he also dodged. " **Come on you girls have to place more-** " He then noticed that he couldn't move as he tried to fly up but something was pulling him down.

Hinata then closed the distance s she hit him twice to the chest, "Two." She then hit him consecutively on the head and leg, "Four." She then hit his limbs, "Eight." She then hit him on his two wings, "Sixteen." She then instantly hit him anywhere, "Thirty two."

"Hakke Sanjuni Sho." She then made a palm strike to the center of his chest which made spiral backwads, _What the hell did that girl just do and why can't I move?!_

He then looked back to see that there were countless shuriken that was headed in his direction, " **Tenjin no Mai.** " Two black streams of wind hit the shuriken as it blew them all away. Tomoe was shocked, _That almost looked like Nee-san's_

"Are you a slayer?" Tomoe asked as the wind god laughed, " **Interesting. Tell me red head. How do you know about my powers?** " "My nee-san is a fire dragon slayer." He then laughed again, " **That's weak. I am not a lowly dragon slayer.** "

" **I'm a sky god slayer.** " Tomoe and Hinata were shocked, "God?" " **Yeah, that's right. My abilities are meant to kill gods and now that you know what I can do. I guess you girls now understand that you can't beat me-** "

"Yes we can! Because I will beat your ass with Hinata-chan!" The false god laughed, " **I warned you.** "

His stomach then became bloated, " **Tenjin no Dogo.** " He then released a massive black tornado from his mouth as it was headed straight for the two. Tomoe then raised the sand to defend against the attack.

The black tornado then hit the sand and it was falling apart, "Hinata-chan! I can't take it any more." Hinata nodded as she formed a dome of chakra as the black tornado went through the sand armor, "Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

The black tornado trajectory went into the sky as it was redirected by the dome. " **Take this.** " He then flapped his wings as it created several twisters that were heading in their direction, "Suna no Kaiwan."

From the ground came many giant arms sprout out as it destroyed the twisters and attempted to grab the winged god. The wind god was creating a spiraling black wind around his hand, " **Tenjin no Boreasu.** "

He then threw it as it created a large black whirlwind. Upon seeing this Hinata went through a series of hand seals, "Suiton: Suidanha!" Hinata then spewed out a large amount of water that cut the tornado in half.

" **Wah! You girls can-** " He then noticed that there was a large pillar of water on top of him, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu." The water then hit him as it cascaded endlessly as sand then appeared, "Sabaku Kyu."

The sand then incased even the waterfall as Tomoe clenched her fist shut, "Sabaku Soso!" The sand then crushed itself but the wind god escaped as he was panting, " **That was good and you broke my damn arms. But-** "

His arms started to glow black as the bones were aligned and was quickly healed as Tomoe and Hinata were shocked, " **You're shocked, can't blame you.** "

" **This is my Healing Spell and it can heal any physical wounds and my fatigue but the problem with this is that I can only use it once. I must applaud that you girls were able to do this but now it's the end of the line.** "

He then flew to them as the two girls managed to dodge the incoming wings as he turned around, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu." A huge water dragon appeared out of nowhere and chased the winged god.

He grit his teeth when he flew up with the water dragon chasing him, _Shit! I would have to use half my power to destroy that thing._ He kept on flying around in order to shake off the dragon with no success as he decided to fly to the two girls.

"Doton: Doryu Taiga." Mud suddenly formed in front of the two girls, "Doton: Doryudan." A dragon like head went out from the mud and shot out balls of mud at the winged god, "Katon: Karyudan." Tomoe then exhaled flames from her mouth as it ignited the mud projectiles.

He grit his teeth as two streams of wind appeared in both his hands as he stopped. He extended his hands to the incoming flaming projectiles and the large water dragon, " **Tenjin no Mai.** " The winds then grew and blew away all the projectiles and the dragon.

Hinata and Tomoe were panting and sweating as they were running on fumes. Seeing this, the wind god smiled, " **I should end this game now.** " The winged god had black wind around his hands as he raised them over his body.

It created feather shaped winds from his arms, " **DIE! Metsujin Ogi: Amatsu no Murakumo.** " He then sent the winds at the two girls with extra help from his wings. Hinata flew away from Tomoe, "Hinata-chan!"

" **Tenjin no Dogo!** " He then released a huge black tornado from his mouth as Tomoe had no more strength in her, _Is this the end?_

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"Nee-san, how were you able to do that in the first place?" Tayuya then ignited her hands, "Oh, this. Lemme guess you want to know how you can do it."

Tomoe kept on nodding her head while her eyes were excited as Tayuya sighed, "Unfortunately I can't teach you how to do my technique since fire is not your main element."

Tomoe's face fell, "But don't worry." She looked at her sister, "You'll never know when you'll meet a sky dragon and anyway if you do meet one. Remember all you have to do is to channel the chakra into your hands."

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

The tornado hit Tomoe as she extended he hands to the tornado as she screamed in pain, _I don't want to be weak._

The tornado was being held bay by her hands as she placed all of her remaining chakra into her hands, _I want to be stronger like Nee-san and-_

Images flashed into Tomoe's mind. Her sister and Naruto smiling at her, Ruiji and his family, and all of her friends at the Sato Clan. _I won't lose now!_

The tornado exploded as the demon sighed, " **That was a bit disappointing. I thought the red head would have lasted longer but... I guess I'll go-** " He stopped when he saw black winds circle the area where Tomoe was when the tornado exploded.

" **Impossible. Can it really be-** " The black winds stopped as it revealed Tomoe who had black winds circling around her arms as she looked at her arms, "I did it!" She was celebrating as the winged god made a smile, " **You have surprised me girl. You are now a wind god slayer! Let's see if you can really kill the wind god, let's fight!** "

He then sucked in air as Tomoe did the same. They were both rejuvenated and had no signs of injuries, "You ready." He then lunged as Tomoe countered. The two were now matching each other blow to blow as no one was giving up.

"Tenjin no Tekken." Her right hand was engulfed by the black and light blue wind as she hit the demon right in the stomach causing him to fall on his butt. _What the hell she made a new technique all by herself?!_

"Tenjin no Namioroshi!" She then lunged at him but he was surprised to see that her winds were light blue. She then swung her hand as she created a very large tornado which sucked him in, "Tenjin no Kagizume."

She then propelled towards the top of the tornado and landed a dropkick to his stomach which made the demon crash into the ground.

He then went to one knee, " **You're probably the best opponent I had.** " Tomoe then landed in front of him, "I could also the same too you."

They both then jumped away from each other, " **Tenjin/** Tenjin." They then inhaled deeply as their stomachs were bloated, " **No/** No." They then released two huge tornados, " **Dogo/** Hoko!"

The two tornados clashed with each other as it was fighting for dominance. Tomoe then got into a wide stance as the black tornado was winning and completely overwhelmed Tomoe's. " **Sayo-** " The black tornado somehow went upwards.

Tomoe had created a fast wind barrier with her arms out wide. "Metsujin Ogi: Shoha Tenkusen!" She then moved her arms in a counter clockwise direction as the wind barrier then hit the winged god.

Blue light illuminated the entire wasteland as it soon vanished and it revealed a still wind false god, " **Please... come here...** "

He then fell to his back as Tomoe walked all the way to him. She then sat next to him as he gave her a scroll, "What is-" " **The one... you're holding is... a-** " He then coughed out blood, " **scroll.** "

"For what?" He then coughed out blood as he spoke through ragged breaths, " **Techniques... exercises... everything... about the Sky... God Slayer.** "

"Why would you give me this?!" He laughed even though his mouth was dripping in blood, " **I have to leave my legacy-** " He coughed again, " **And you have mastered Level Two of the Sky God Slayer and you have three more levels to go.** "

" **Just make me proud kid.** " He then closed his eyes as the wind god died. Tomoe then dug up the dirt and placed him inside the ground and covered it up. She was able to find pieces of broken swords and placed it as a marker to the grave.

"Arigatou, shishou." She then ran to Hinata who was still on the ground, "Hinata-chan, are you alright?" She weakly smiled, "I'm all right." Tomoe shook her head and placed her hands near Hinata, "Tenjin's Healing Song." ( **AN: If someone can find the translation of Healing Song that would be appreciated.** )

Hinata was shocked, "How?" Tomoe smiled, "Let's just say that guy wasn't all bad." She then stopped her technique as Hinata stood up, "Feeling better."

Hinata nodded as the two ran to the volcano.

 **Ruiji vs The Sea False God**

The humans were gaining the edge as Kenshin and Takeo were mowing down the demons and the demons themselves were out of morale. Two of their false gods have fallen easily to humans.

Meanwhile Ruiji and false sea god were at the left side of the wasteland and close to the sea. Neither of them moved from their spots. The sea god sighed, " **Are you wasting time?** "

"Come on we both know that whoever makes the first move loses." The blue demon smiled, " **True.** " Ruiji smiled, "Well I'll tell you I'm excited because I have been itching to fight a real demon."

They both lunged at each other and begun to strike with a high kick from both of them, " **You're strong.** " Ruiji then punched with his left as the blue demon also connected his fist with a left, "You too."

The two then continued to strike one another as each hit was blocked by the others. By this point they were floating in the air and below them was the sea. They then jumped away from each other as Ruiji smiled, "It looks like you, the Great Demon King and the Guardian are the only ones that are left."

He nodded, " **It is and now I must eliminate you.** " The waters then sprouted up to attack Ruiji but he dodged them. He didn't notice the huge waterspout that was now below him.

The water then hit Ruiji as the sea god smiled, "What are you smiling about?" The water dropped to reveal Ruiji unharmed and dry as he was covered by cherry blossoms. The large blue demon didn't notice that his opponent was next to him.

Ruiji landed several kicks and punches as he punched him around like a pinball machine. The sea god blocked one of the strikes as he jumped away from Ruiji, "Your tricks!"

He spat out blood, "What do you call that?!" Ruiji smiled, "You were the first victim of my new jutsu. Ninpo: Kick Ass no Jutsu." The sea god got many angry ticks on his head, " **You're dead!** "

He then lunged forward as he punched the cherry blossoms that were guarding Ruiji, "What?!" The sea god was breaking through Senbonzakura's barrier. He then landed a punch on Ruiji's cheek and began a beatdown. He then landed an axe kick which made Luigi fall down to the surface of the sea.

He was panting and had several bruises on his body and face, " **Level 2, Kai!** " The sea began to shake violently as the sea god laughed, " **What do you think?!** "

" **Since my element is the sea I can restore my power and plus with the extra boosts. There is no way-** " He then dropped his sword into the ocean, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Two rows of a thousand swords came out of the ocean as they then turned into countless cherry blossoms and circled around him, " **What's this?** " The cherry blossoms then closed around the sea demon.

There was a minute of silence until the sea god escaped from the cherry blossom prison as from head to toe was covered in cuts. He had one eye closed due to a large cut on his right eye as he was panting and losing blood.

" **How-** " Ruiji grinned, "I don't think this is the time to be asking questions." He then lowered his hand as the torrent of cherry blossoms descended upon the demon. The sea god dodged to the left and ran around as the cherry blossoms chased after him.

He grit his teeth, _How am I supposed to get-_ "Out." This shocked the demon as he was still avoiding the cherry blossoms from hitting him. "You can't." The sea god controlled the water as several spears flew out to hit Ruiji.

They were blocked by the shield of cherry blossoms as he made a smug smile, "What's wrong? I didn't expect you to be this weak." The sea god was annoyed by the mocking tone, "Level 3: Kai!" The clouds became dark as it began to rain.

His wounds then healed and he looked bigger, "Ah! That's refreshing." Ruiji swiped his arm to the left as the cherry blossoms went in that direction as the sea god had managed to disappear.

" **Whirlpool.** " He then felt something sucking him in as he realized the water was to his knees. The sea god then appeared next to Ruiji and delivered a hard kick to his temple but was blocked by his cherry blossoms which pushed the sea god away from him.

"Katon: Goen Mekkyaku!" Ruiji released the massive wall of flames that was headed straight for the false god. The demon smirked as he raised a huge wall of water which hit the flames as steam rolled around the sea.

The steam then dissipated as the sea god laughed, " **You're definitely the best opponent that I have ever fought. No one has ever made it to this level.** " Ruiji smiled, "Senkei!" There was now a dome of pink swords surrounding Ruiji and the sea god.

The demon then noticed that the sea was not below his feet. Everywhere was now darkness and it was only illuminated by the continuously moving swords that were in a column-like array. " **What is this?** "

"This is my sword's true form." He then lunged forward as his hands had the pink swords and tried to slice the demon as he dodged to the side and the blue god had a trident in his hand. The false god tried to spear him but he moved to the side and made a cut on the demon's gut.

The two of them exchanged as Ruiji was winning each one as he would cut the false god anywhere after he would dodge. The sea god then lunged with his trident as the swords disappeared from Ruiji's hands.

He grabbed the trident with one hand as he raised his other hand and closed it when a sword appeared on his hand. The demon's eyes widened, _What?!_ Ruiji drove the sword to his right shoulder as the demon let go of his trident.

Ruiji pulled it off his hands as he delivered a swift flip kick that made the sea god fly to the air before crashing to the ground. The demon fixed his jaw as it was broken, " **Limit Off.** "

The world started to shake as it soon broke and they were back in the real world. The sea god was now a giant as half of his body was underwater, " **Congratulations, human. This is my real form and this where you will die.** "

Ruiji then started yelling as he was now surrounded by a yellow aura and his hair became yellow and his eyes became green, "Super Saiya-jin."

The two then exchanged punches as neither of them was hitting the other. " **Luminous Waves.** " Suddenly the ocean became green as it emitted a bright green light. Ruiji was blinded for a second as the blue demon landed a hard punch to the chest as Ruiji coughed out blood.

The blue demon laughed as he started his beatdown on Ruiji as his left eye was now closed and he was bleeding from his mouth. Due to the beating that he was taking, he went down on one knee, _I can't take this any longer._

The blue demon then hit his back with his two fists simultaneously as Ruiji crashed into the water, _That broke all of my ribs and ruptured a lung. I guess it's time to use it._

The sea god lowered to the surface of the sea, " **Don't tell me that you have drowned. The fun was only starting. Maybe I should-** " He stopped as the water beneath him was separating, " **What the hell is-** "

He then looked down to see Ruiji as he was yelling and the yellow aura was getting bigger before it exploded as Ruiji had somehow become even more powerful. The sea god's eyes widened with shock, _I can see the bottom of the sea!_

Ruiji then appeared in front of him as the sea god's head whipped to the back, _Did he punch me?_ Ruiji then started to lay his own beat down on the false god. Every shinobi saw the Hoshikage who was beating with ease the sea god as they were now on land.

He then kicked him as he crashed to the ground, "KAME-" His hands were now at the side as the center of the two cupped hands was glowing blue, "HAME-"

He then released the charged attack, "HA!" It hit the sea god as he screamed in pain as the shinobis ran away from the beam of chakra. "Get away from him!" Kenshin said as he also ran.

The blue energy stopped as there was a hole on the ground as the sea was getting out from the hole, "Thank god it's over." One shinobi said as all of them went to the ground as Ruiji was yelling as the ground was shaking, _Is he going out of control?_

His yelling stopped as the yellow aura got smaller and now Ruiji's yellow hair was until his knees, "Super Saiya-jin 3." The sea god came out of the hole, " **I'm getting tired of your transformations! Extreme Speed.** "

The sea god was gone to everyone's eyes except for Kenshin and Ruiji as the sea god attempted a punch but was caught, " **How?** " He smiled, "You were too slow."

Ruiji tapped the sea god's chest as there was now a huge fist shaped hole that separated the wasteland in half as the sea god was breathing heavily, " **You... damn-** " Ruiji then extended his other hand and fired of a blast of chakra that turned the god into dust.

The battle was now over as Ruiji suddenly started to fall into the gap that he created but he was saved all of a sudden by orange chains grabbed him and pulled him back to the land as he was now in the hands of Akako.

"He has broken all his ribs and has extreme chakra exhaustion. Move out the way!" She ran very fast with Ruiji in his hands to the medic nin. Kenshin then ordered, "Everyone get your rest. I'm going in alone."

Shion was beside him, "Tell my love I said good luck." Kenshin merely nodded as he jumped to go to the other side.

"Shin, you got any ideas." The demon shook his head, " **None but at least we got Kenshin's son in there.** " A light bulb suddenly appeared on top of his head, "I have an idea but you need to buy me a few minutes."

The demon nodded as he lunged at the Guardian who blocked his strike with his giant axe, " **I thought you were done with the useless attacks.** " "I'm ready." Jiraiya was now in his sage mode, "When I attack you attack with the strongest attack that you know."

Jiraiya then disappeared as the Guardian turned towards the sannin and tried to grab him but was stopped when he saw that one of the scythe weapons was on his neck as the chain was strangling him.

"Kubikake." He then pulled the chain as the Guardian fell on his belly. Jiraiya then four shadow clones each with Oodama Rasengans in their hands and it was screeching, "Futon Oodama Rasen Tarengan!"

The guardian yelled in pain as Shin leapt into the air and beheaded the three heads with one slice with his other scythe, " **Jiraiya, it's best to burn his body.** "

Jiraiya nodded as he placed toad oil on the remains on the dead Guardian, "Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu." The large fireball hit the remains as lit ablaze until the demon was nothing but smoke and ashes.

Tomoe and Hinata arrived as the four of them ran to the front gate and opened it, "No."

 _Earlier_

"Come out you fuck!" Tayuya yelled when they had entered the front door. There was nobody there except for an empty red throne, " **I am really impressed.** "

Maou then appeared behind the throne. He was in a red cloak that only showed his face, " **You two have managed to eliminate two of the false gods and broke through the Guardian and have killed every demon.** "

He then removed his cloak to reveal that his right arm was nothing more but a sword ( **AN: Imagine Nightmare's arm in Soul Calibur.** ) The Sounga was now infused with Maou, " **But you are too late. I am now one with the Sounga.** "

" **Now we must fight.** " He then lunged forward as he was now behind the two teens, _He's too fast._

He landed a punch to Naruto and Tayuya as both of them landed next to the throne. Naruto then said, "Futon: Daitonpa!" Tayuya released the flames from her mouth, "Karyu no Hoko!"

The two attacks combined into a huge torrent of flames as Maou smiled and cut it. The flames were separated as Tayuya and Naruto were shocked.

" **Your attacks are useless.** " The Great Demon King charged at them as Naruto crossed his fingers, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Out of the white smoke were about two thousand Narutos as Maou smiled, " **Numbers won't do you any good.** "

The clones started attacking the demon king as he somehow managed to dodge all their strikes and dispel the clones. Naruto grit his teeth, "Tayuya make clones of your own."

Tayuya nodded as she crossed her fingers, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." She made ten clones as she and her clones joined the fray and attacked him with whatever dragon slayer attack.

But Maou was dodging them with ease as he grabbed Tayuya's arm and threw her to the wall, "Rasengan!" The blonde was close to crashing it to his gut but he suddenly disappeared and appeared behind him.

" **None of your tricks will work this time.** " He then extended his palm as he landed a palm strike to the back of Naruto sending him to the wall as well.

"He's too fast, shithead." Naruto then got himself out of the wall, "I know but I got something up my sleeve and when I give the signal. Use the Planetary Flames."

Maou laughed, " **Very interesting.** " He then lunged as he fought the two teens and they were fighting back but they were being beaten up.

He then gut punched Naruto as the blonde fell down on one knee as Tayuya then jumped on naruto's back to deliver a flying kick but it was stopped by Maou's own kick. He then pushed her away with her leg as he planted Naruto with an axe kick to the back of the head.

Tayuya then ignited her whole body, "Karyu no Kenkaku!" She then hit him in the chest but there was no effect, " **When will you ever learn that your attacks are meaningless now?** " She then smiled as her hands were ablazed and rapidly punched him to the body, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Karyu Ken."

She continued to punch him as there was a fiery explosion each time she hit. She then stopped to see that he was still standing as he smirked, " **You managed to give me black smudges.** "

He then spinned as he landed a spinning head kick that made Tayuya drop to the ground as he ducked down to dodge the blonde, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He made nine clones who then attacked him but Maou gracefully dodged all of them.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The real Naruto threw a shuriken as Maou smirked, " **This-** " The shuriken then turned into hundreds as he used his right arm to block all of them by striking the shurikens.

He was now mad to see that one shuriken had hit him on the left shoulder. " **Lucky hit.** " He then lunged for Naruto, "Kaze no Kizu." Familiar scars were now next to him as he moved back to avoid being hit.

" **Who's there?** " Saito was now standing in front of him with the Tessaiga on his shoulder, "Nice to see you Oji-san." Maou then smiled, " **I finally get to meet my great-grandson.** " He then looked to the two other swords, " **You have also inherited your father's swords** "

Saito nodded, "I also mastered them." This made Maou excited, " **Well show me what you have learned.** "

"Bakuryuha!" Using his demon energy and sent it at Maou who had blocked it with the Sounga. Saito leaped into the air as the two swords collided. Maou was sliding a few steps back before pushing his great-grandson away.

The Tessaiga went to its diamond form, "Konogosoha." As the diamond shrapnel was headed towards the demon king, he was still in a state of shock; _I haven't seen that since Kenshin first made it. You really make me proud, foolish grandson._

He swung the Sounga as it released red projectiles that hit the diamond shrapnels. Saito then ran to his right as he unleashed another torrent of diamond shrapnel which Maou dodged by leaping.

The two once again collided with their swords as each of them was not able to hit the other. They kept on swinging, slashing in every direction but every hit that they would make was either dodged or blocked by the other's sword.

He then slashed to the left but was dodged. Maou didn't notice that Saito had thrown his two other swords as they were headed towards his chest. He managed to dodge Bakusaiga but was stabbed by the Tenseiga on his right arm.

Tessaiga then turned black, "Meido Zangetsuha!" Black cuts came out from the sword as Maou was shocked, _He knows how to the Meido Zangetsuha. This will be a challenge._

He then realized that Tenseiga turned black as he removed and threw it somewhere before it could cut his right arm.

Naruto who was holding an unconscious Tayuya in his lap was shocked , "What was that Saito?" Maou smiled, " **Let me explain Naruto. Saito used the most ultimate technique of the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga. Meido Zangetsuha is a technique that can send the opponent to the Abyss.** "

Naruto was shocked, " **Tessaiga can bring the physical body there or Tenseiga can bring the soul there. You really are strong.** " He then disappeared, " **I have to be more serious.** "

Saito was looking all around for the demon king as he reappeared in front of Saito and landed a knee to his gut. Saito then went to one knee as he dodged an incoming swing from Maou. He stood up and swung Tessaiga, "Meido Zangetsuha."

But Maou dodged all of them and grabbed Saito by the face and slammed him down to the floor. " **Who's next?** "

 _Flashback Over_

The four were shocked to see the Great Demon King without a scratch as Naruto, Tayuya and Saito were on one knee. They were all bruised as all of them had cuts anywhere. Saito had a large gash on top of his right eye so it was closed. Tayuya had a large cut on both of her legs. Naruto's arms were bleeding.

" **Don't tell me that it is over.** " He then looked to see Shin, Tomoe, Hinata and Jiraiya, " **Are you going to fight me too?** "

Tomoe then said, "Why should we? Nee-san, Naruto-nii and Saito-san haven't used their full power yet." Maou nodded, " **May I ask why do you think so child?** " Tomoe smiled, "Naruto-nii is afraid of using his full power because he might hurt Nee-san and Nee-san is also the same."

Maou nodded again, " **May I ask you four to heal them. I will meet them outside.** " Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and Tayuya as Shin grabbed Saito and they left the volcano as Maou said, " **Well I wanted a good fight and it would be unfair if they didn't use their full power.** "

Now outside the medic nins were healing all three of them, "Ero-sennin-" Jiraiya then interrupted, "Don't talk gaki. Just relax and let them heal you." Maou then got out of the gate and noticed that everyone was watching including Kenshin.

He smiled, " **Humans, listen. I have now made a duel with Naruto, Tayuya and my great grandson. The rules are to the death and if I win then this world will be mine. Well you should know if they win then this war is over. So who will fight me first?** "

Tayuya was about to stand up but Saito got there first, "What are you doing?! You're the one who's more injured than me and shithead." Saito then said, "I know and Naruto. I'll tell you when."

Shion threw something at him and it was a red bandana. "Thank you love." He grabbed it and tied it on his forehead as it covered the large gash, "Don't die on me." He then grabbed all three of his swords, "Hai, hai."

He placed the Bakusaiga on his mouth, the Tenseiga on his left and the Tessaiga on his right. What intrigued Maou the most was that he wasn't using the true forms and they were in their normal swords, "Santoryu. That's the name of this style that was taught to me by Tou-chan."

Maou was intrigued, _He has Tessaiga on its katana form but I cannot underestimate the power of the Bakusaiga and the Tenseiga._

" **Come.** " They then lunged at each other as the Sounga was blocked by the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga. He then went to the left as Maou backed away from the incoming Bakusaiga. Saito backed away as he managed to bend his body and performed a vertical spin.

"Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji." He then swung his swords in the form of an inverted S as he slashed Maou six times but the demon king blocked all of it, " **Impressive.** "

Saito then spun with his swords as it created a dragon like whirlwind, "Kokujo: O Tatsumaki." The blue tornado was drawing closer to Maou as he nodded, _With the force that he generated. He created a tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets. Add to the fact that he used the Bakusaiga's power._

Maou was glowing red as he pointed the Sounga to the tornado, " **Kaze no Kizu.** " The three scars hit the tornado and cut through it. This shocked Saito as the demon king laughed, " **What? You didn't think that I knew of your father's moves.** "

Maou then charged at Saito as he was about to pierce as he faced away from the impending stab. The Sounga was close to hitting Saito's chest as he turned around and leaped towards the blade, "Rengoku Oni Giri!"

Saito was on one knee behind Maou who suddenly had an X-shaped stream of blood. Maou now had an X-shaped wound on his chest. Maou then went on one knee as Saito almost fell but was being held by the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga.

Maou then stood up as he walked, " **You were able to cut me but this is the end.** " He then swung down his sword as Saito somehow disappeared, " **Nani?** "

Saito now had three heads and six arms as four of them had a Tessaiga and a Tenseiga. He was also surrounded by this dark aura, "This is my ultimate technique. The Kyutoryu and it was not taught by my father but by the Rikudo Sennin's son Asura."

Maou then was covered in a red aura, " **Prepare yourself.** " They both lunged at each other as Saito pointed his six arms and his swords at Maou. He then disappeared as the demon king suddenly had nine slash marks all around his chest, "Asura: Ichibugin"

Saito was now behind him as his arms were fanned out. Maou had blood dripping down the ten large slashes on his chest. He was then shocked to see that his right arm that was made of the Sounga was cut.

"Tenseiga!" He was back to his original look as he used the Tenseiga and cut through the arm as the Sounga yelled in pain, _Shit I have to get the Sounga back._

"Bakusaiga!" He swung the sword as it completely destroyed the Sounga and Saito collapsed. Maou was shocked to see that not only was the Sounga destroyed but his right arm was gone.

He didn't even notice that Tayuya was in the air, "Planetary Flames: Guren Bakuenjin!" She threw the massive flames as they exploded upon impact. Maou stood there as his arms, chest and legs were burnt.

Tayuya was falling slowly to the ground as she yelled, "Win, shithead."

She then fell into unconsciousness as Naruto and Maou lunged at each other. Naruto had a kunai with a unique seal on the handle in his hand as Jiraiya was shocked, _Did he learn it?!_

Everyone was cheering for Naruto to win. Maou had a kunai in his left hand as they both threw their kunai at each other with Naruto being early. Maou dodged the kunai with ease as his kunai was about to pierce the blond's skull. Everyone was telling Naruto to dodge but the blonde kept on moving forward.

All of them stopped making noise as Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash which silenced every shinobi present. They couldn't believe their eyes as people were asking themselves, _Did he just do the Fourth's move?_

 _Where-_ Naruto was now behind Maou as he crashed the Rasengan to his back which caused the demon king to spiral to the ground. Naruto was now standing tall against the fallen demon king as he laughed, " **You win.** "

Maou slowly began to disintegrate as he was now ashes. After this the whole shinobi broke into celebrating as they picked up Naruto and hoisted him up but the blonde was now blissfully unconscious. Kenshin then spoke up, "Get my son, Naruto and Tayuya to medical help now."

Jiraiya picked up Naruto and Tayuya as Rin got her son in her arms, "What are you going to do Kenshin?" He smiled, "Don't worry Rin. I'm going to destroy gateway."

They all slowly walked away as Kenshin was the only one now in the wastelands. He then turned to go to the front doors of he volcano. He opened the doors as he scanned the place and saw that no one was there, "You can't fool me."

He heard a voice, " **I can't believe I lost.** "

Maou was now in front of him as his right arm was missing and that his wounds were still bleeding. Kenshin smiled, "I see that you are still alive Oji-san." He laughed, " **Yeah but that clone took a hard time to make.** " Kenshin wondered, "When did you make it?" " **I made it when the red head hit that flame technique on me and the burns she caused me hurt a lot.** "

"So-" " **Are you going to kill me or not?** " He looked at his grandson who unsheathed his katana. The two stared at each other before Kenshin sheathed his katana, "No."

" **Why? Actually even with the Sounga I wouldn't be able to beat you. So why have you decided to not kill me?** " Kenshin sighed, "Because you know I can't. What grandson would want to kill their grandfather?"

" **A weak one.** " Maou then laughed as he smiled, " **But that would mean that I would be a weak grandfather to. So how am I going to live in your world?** " Kenshin shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know maybe I will think of something on the way back to Hoshi. We have a lot of time to talk."

" **Agreed.** " The two then walked out the volcano as he snapped his fingers which caused the volcano to explode as the gates were destroyed, "You know that you can't go back to the demon realm anymore."

" **Yeah, why'd you think I blew it up in the first place? Besides I was getting sick of the Netherworld. I want to see why you would protect the human world. Plus this world excites me. I have one favor to ask you.** "

"What is that?" Maou sighed, " **Can I spend more time with my great grandson?** " Saito laughed, "Of course. Also expect to have a great great grandson." Maou laughed again, " **I'm going to spoil the heck out of that kid.** "

Saito then noticed that Maou's right arm was still bleeding, his wounds were bleeding and the burns looked a lot worse, "Are you going to get that healed?" He then sighed, " **Tis but a flesh wound and this is a fact that the new generation will always beat the old one.** "

The two then chatted with each other as they made up for some lost time.

 **AN: That will do for this chapter. I have a request. What song should Naruto sing to Tayuya and what Tayuya should sing to Naruto. Look forward to the celebration.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and tell me who had the best fight and performance in the war and leave a favorite, a follow and a review! BYE BYE!**


	18. Celebrate Good Times Come On

**AN: What is up, guys, I'm back! This chapter is going to deal with the aftermath and remember I am bringing back someone who was under used in the anime. It's not going to be the one that Hagoromo asks but I need to have some dynamic in Team Naruto. Also this is the end of the first arc and will lead to a mini arc and then the second.**

 **If you see the music here, don't feel turned off because music will be a major part in the fourth arc. I will not do a song of Tayuya and Naruto together because it would be too cheesy. I'm not saying that cheesy is bad but too much is a bad thing. Hope the ones who suggested songs could understand why I chose these specific songs.**

 **Time to answer the reviews:**

 **Harry copperfield Dresden: Thanks and I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Demonick Angel: Thanks and I'm sorry for not including your songs. I'll explain at the bottom.**

 **MiseryWolf97: It's actually not redemption because that would be cliché. He just sided with Kenshin because he got bored with the demon world and also sorry that I couldn't include your songs.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs used in this chapter. I do however own the characters that are used here.**

 **Enjoy and as always I'll see you guys later.**

The blonde opened his eyes as he discovered that he was in his mindscape and Kurama was beside him, " **How you feeling kit?** " He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'm ok."

" **We have to talk about using the Hiraishin."** Naruto then shrugged his shoulders, "Sure take it away." Kurama smiled, " **Nice work fighting the Great Demon King and killing him with the Hiraishin and Rasengan combo.** "

"Thanks." Kurama's voice and face became serious, " **About the Hiraishin, you are unfortunately able to use it once.** "

"WHAT?! Why?" He grinned, " **Because kit for several reasons. First you have only developed an incomplete Hiraishin and it is not like your fathers. Second, just like what Jiraiya told you about Senjutsu, you don't have a fully matured body so we will train on the Hiraishin when you get older probably when you master Senjutsu so that the toll on your body will be less harsh.** "

"I understand but damn I wanted to be cool." He then remembered about Tayuya, "Tayuya, where is she?" Kurama laughed, " **Don't worry about the vixen she's fine. She's asleep on your shoulder and hugging your chest also nice moves.** "

He blushed as he screamed, "Urusai! Ero-kitsune! Anyways I'm going back, ja ne." Naruto then released himself from the mindscape and found himself in a white plain room, "I'm in a hospital room, aren't I."

He then heard snoring as he looked to his right and found Tayuya sound asleep and drooling on his chest. Her hair had somehow made it to his chest and that she was still holding him tightly. He smiled as he gave a kiss to Tayuya's forehead.

The red head smiled as she said, "Give me more, Naruto." He once again smiled, "Looks like you're dreaming." He then looked around as he groaned, "There's nothing to do."

"Gaki!" He looked at the source of the voice and saw Jiraiya who shouted, "Naruto's awake!" Suddenly Tomoe , Rin, Akako and Shion entered Naruto's room. Next was Kenshin, Ruiji who was in crutches and a cloaked figure.

"Thank god you're all right!" Tomoe glomped Naruto which made Tayuya wake up, "Shithead..." She then looked to see everyone smiling, "... minna. Did we win?" They all laughed, " **Of course.** "

The two then looked at the cloaked figure with horror as he removed the cloak revealing Maou, " **It's been a while brats. Did you miss me?** " Tayuya's hands ignited as Naruto had a Rasengan in his hand, "Stop Naruto, Tayuya!"

They both looked at Kenshin, "He's good now." Maou nodded, " **After our terrific battle, me and Kenshin have reached a deal and now I am here in the human world and don't worry I have no plans to destroy this world.** "

"I don't believe you for a sec-" Naruto interrupted, "That's good." Tayuya had an angry tick on her face, "How can you be so trusting?!"

Naruto then became depressed, "Sorry." Tayuya was still mad, "Wipe that fucking depressed look off of your face, shithead!"

Everyone was laughing at the two as Kenshin said, "Ok, since I see that you two are breathing get dressed up for the festival. You will go to Ruiji's place, oh by the way might I say that everyone thought you were adorable sleeping together."

The two teens blushed as they scream, "LIKE HELL WE ARE!" By that time everyone said their goodbyes and left but Maou stayed, "Anyway what's the reason why is there a festival?"

" **Oh, Kenshin forgot to tell you that you two along with my great grandson are the two heroes of the Demon Wars and the people of Hoshi, Kemuri and Demon Country want to do a festival in honor of your names and your current achievement.** "

Tayuya nodded, "So how come you are here fucker?" Maou glared at her but then looked at Naruto, " **You have such a hard life when it comes to being her lover.** "

"HEY! Might you know that I am an excellent-" Naruto was crying, "Someone understands me!" She bonked the blonde on the top of head making him wince in pain, "Answer the question."

The former demon king sighed, " **Well after our battle I had managed to escape when you made those flames. I had made a clone that is why when you beat it, it turned into ashes. I had met Kenshin and we struck a deal. I destroyed the gate so that no demon could enter this world.** "

" **Once I reached Hoshi and people realized who I was. At first they attacked me but Kenshin blocked them and I was now a prisoner that was to be held on trial. A few days later, I was held on trial and sentenced to be free but my punishment was that I had to protect Hoshi, Kemuri and Demon Country.** "

Tayuya was curious, "How did you convince the people to do that?" He smiled, " **Easy, my grandson told the people to forgive me and I was surprised to see that they listened although they won't forget what I did.** "

"How long were we unconscious?" Naruto asked, " **About a week. Saito woke up three days before you and left for Demon Country to be called the ruler. There was a slight mishap the day after Saito left.** "

"What was that?" He laughed, " **The girl with lavender eyes and her team wanted to get you-** " He pointed at Naruto, "- **back to Konoha and you-** " He pointed at Tayuya, "- **to release information on their enemy.** "

"So what did you do?" He laughed again, " **Well me and Kenshin shut them up.** "

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

"We are taking Naruto back!" Kiba yelled as all of Team 8 was on the streets. In front of them was Kenshin, Rin and Ruiji, "Can you say that one more time?"

Kiba was angry, "Give back the dobe! He needs to go back to where he belongs!" Kurenai stepped in front of him then glared at him, "Kiba!" She let out a little killer instinct that made the boy stop, "Stand down! Leave this to me."

Kiba put his head down in shame as Kurenai sighed, "I apologize, Kemurikage-sama, Hoshikage-sama but my genin is correct, can we please bring Naruto Uzumaki back to Konoha."

Ruiji then answered, "I am sorry Kurenai-san but Naruto is in sanctuary here because he is now a hero in here, Demon Country and Hoshi. So I am saying that I think these people will not appreciate having their hero being taken especially if he doesn't like to go back."

Kurenai nodded, "I understand but we have our orders to bring him back." Ruiji shook his head and had a hard time kneeling down, "Hinata, could you please come here?" Hinata immediately went to him, "Yes sensei."

At the mention of that Kurenai, Kiba and Shino were visibly shocked at what Hinata said, _What did Hinata do with the Hoshikage?_

"Continue to practice your water manipulation and remember of what I talked about. Never-" Hinata interrupted him, "Give up and keep following your dream." He patted her head, "Good at least your confidence has improved. Now remember that you're not going to take shit from the Hyuuga clan again."

"Hai, Ruiji-sensei." Ruiji then said, "Now go, things might get worse." Ruiji tried to stand up as Hinata helped him go up as she walked away from Team 8.

Kiba was the first one to recover from the shock, "Teme, what did you do to-" A cloaked figure suddenly appeared in front of them. He removed his cloak as Team 8 was surprised, it was the demon king who attacked them and he had no right arm.

" **Oh, it's them.** " Kiba pointed at him, "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Maou laughed as he yelled, " **HEY! These guys want to kidnap the hero and take him back to Konoha!** "

All of a sudden everyone was on the streets and yelling at the Konoha nins, "Get out!" "You're not taking the hero away!"

Their yells were getting louder and the Konoha nins were shocked and decided to run away. Once they did, the people cheered as they soon returned to their jobs.

 _Flashback no Jutsu End_

" **Their faces were just amazing. Well I have to go; I have a mission to do. If you guys want to have a spar then tell me, I'd be glad to kick your ass.** "

Maou then disappeared as Tayuya and Naruto got off the bed and she saw the blonde's smile, "Don't you fucking dare to make him one of our allies!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? I mean think about it. We couldn't even beat him without Saito's help. Tayuya, like it or not, we may need his help someday."

Tayuya sighed, "All right. But you need to do something for me." He grinned, "Which page?" She smiled evilly, "Page 245." Naruto blushed but did not stop grinning, "Fine but that's when we really decide to stay together."

"Oh yeah and what can we do now?" He was now in front of Tayuya and blew hot air in her ear as she shivered, "Maybe Page 80 and later 132." She was still smiling, "When are we going to do 80?"

"Now." Naruto's lips hit Tayuya's as the two battled for dominance and Tayuya pushed Naruto on the bed as she was now on top of him, "I win."

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was now sitting on her desk with a very visible tick on her head. Next to her was Jiraiya who was still trying to catch a glimpse of her mountains of flesh and smiled as his shadow clone in Kemuri had just dispelled. To her left was Shizune whose hair was all over.

In front of Tsunade was the Rookie 11 and that was Team 7, 8, 9 and 10. She groaned as she had to reveal to them their new mission that was S ranked. She looked at Sasuke who was talking to Sakura.

Apparently two months ago, Jiraiya found a way to destroy the cursed seal which caused the Uchiha to change overnight. He said that he remembered everything and was sorry for what he did. What surprised her most was when they were in the council and the boy asked to be removed from the shinobi force.

She had managed to make him stay by saying that his mission was to bring back his best friend. He had also made a complete 180 turn as he smiled more and was being social. He even sometimes accepted Sakura's dates.

She was also thinking of not saying this to Sakura as she was the most affected from Naruto's disappearance and knew that she was hiding it inside a mask that she made.

What made it worse was Team 8's report that Naruto was in Kemuri and was with a former member of the Sound Four that was thought to be dead. She also paled when Jiraiya told her on how strong Naruto and his companion were.

Add to the fact that they joined a war and had done well. This was going to be a troublesome thing to say. Shikamaru then sneezed as Tsunade cleared her throat.

"I am glad that every one of you were able to go here. I have very bad news." Sakura asked, "What is it, Tsunade-sama?" She sighed at her apprentice, "It's about Naruto."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Team 8 and Jiraiya, "How is he, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked in a worried tone. She then opened a large book, "This is what you call a bingo book and it is used to give information about missing nins."

She placed the bingo book in front of them as they were shocked. It was a picture of Naruto and was again shocked at the information. They began to read the information.

 _ **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Age: 12-13**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Origin: Konohagakure**_

 _ **Shinobi Rank: Genin**_

 _ **Calibre Rank: S**_

 _ **Known Alias: Hero of Taki, Spring, Wave, Hoshi, Kemuri and Demon Country.**_

 _ **Known Clan Affiliation: N/A**_

 _ **Known Element: Fuuton**_

 _ **Skill List**_

 _ **Taijutsu: 4**_

 _ **Ninjutsu: 5**_

 _ **Genjutsu: N/A**_

 _ **Intelligence: 4.5**_

 _ **Strength: 4.5**_

 _ **Speed: 4.5**_

 _ **Stamina: 10**_

 _ **Hand Seals: 4.5**_

 _ **Physical Description: Stands at 5'3. Golden blonde hair and blue eyes.**_

 _ **Special Abilities: Known to have mastered the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra. Despite age has enough chakra for two kages. Has mastered Fuuton manipulation. Perfect teamwork with mentioned in next page.**_

 _ **Other Information: Is known to have participated in the Great Demon War and had killed over 400,000 high chuunin and jonin demons in a single attack. Defeated the Great Demon King with a Yellow Flash. When confronted alone use extreme caution but when confronted with partner flee on sight.**_

 _ **Bounty: 70 Million Ryo- Alive stationed by Konoha**_

 _ **65 Million Ryo- Alive stationed by Oto**_

 _ **60 Million Ryo- Dead or Alive stationed by Iwa**_

Everyone from Team 7 to Team 10 was shocked at what they had read including the jonin senseis. Sasuke then said, "Wait! Who's his partner?"

"Turn to the page."

They did what Tsunade said as Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Sasuke were utterly mind blown on who Naruto's partner was. Everyone soon read the page.

 _ **Name: Tayuya Sato**_

 _ **Age: 15**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Origin: Otogakure**_

 _ **Shinobi Rank: Jonin**_

 _ **Calibre Rank: S**_

 _ **Known Alias: The Red Fury, The Dragon's Mistress, Tayuya of the North Gate (Hokumon no Tayuya)**_

 _ **Known Clan Affiliation: Sato Clan**_

 _ **Known Element Affinities: Katon, Doton.**_

 _ **Skill List**_

 _ **Taijutsu: 4**_

 _ **Ninjutsu: 5**_

 _ **Genjutsu: 4**_

 _ **Intelligence: 5**_

 _ **Strength: 4.5**_

 _ **Speed: 5**_

 _ **Stamina: 10**_

 _ **Hand Seals: 4.5**_

 _ **Weapon: A black flute with red flames made of the best metal.**_

 _ **Physical Description: Stands at 5'3. Red hair and black eyes.**_

 _ **Special Abilities: Known to have mastered Katon manipulation. Despite age has chakra for two kages. Perfect teamwork with one mentioned before. Known to summon a dragon.**_

 _ **Known Family: Tomoe Sato (Tenku no Metsujin)**_

 _ **Other Information: Is known to have defeated Jiraiya of the Sannin and helped in the defeat of the Demon King. Had also killed with partner over 400,000 demons in a single attack. When confronted alone use extreme caution but when confronted with partner flee on sight.**_

 _ **Bounty: 75 Million Ryo- Alive stationed by Oto**_

 _ **65 Million Ryo- Alive stationed by Konoha**_

 _ **60 Million Ryo- Dead or Alive stationed by Iwa.**_

They were once again shocked at who Naruto's partner is as Tsunade sighed, "Lastly I want you to turn to page 200." They did as they were told and all of them were shocked to see who it was on the B rank nin page.

 _ **Name: Hinata Hyuuga**_

 _ **Age: 12**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Shinobi Rank: Genin**_

 _ **Calibre Rank: B**_

 _ **Known Alias: N/A**_

 _ **Known Clan Affiliation: Hyuga Clan**_

 _ **Known Element Affinity: Suiton**_

 _ **Skill List**_

 _ **Taijutsu: 3.5**_

 _ **Ninjutsu: 4.5**_

 _ **Genjutsu: 2.5**_

 _ **Intelligence: 4**_

 _ **Strength: 3**_

 _ **Speed: 3.5**_

 _ **Stamina: 4**_

 _ **Hand Seals: 4.5**_

 _ **Weapons: N/A**_

 _ **Physical Description: Stands at 4'9. Dark blue hair and white with a tinge of lavender eyes. Wears a cream-coloured hooded jacket with navy blue pants.**_

 _ **Special Abilities: Known to be as good in Suiton as the Nidaime Hokage. Knows some techniques of the Byakugan.**_

 _ **Known Family: Hiashi Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga.**_

 _ **Other Information: Known to have help beaten a False God who is at Kage level. Was trained by Senbonzakura. When confronted use caution**_

 _ **Bounty: 20 Million Ryo- Alive stationed by Oto**_

 _ **15 Million Ryo- Alive Stationed at Kiri**_

Tsunade stood up to get them off their shock, "I have information to tell you that isn't in the bingo book and it shall not leave this room, am I understood?" They nodded in response to Tsunade's question.

"Also congratulations Hinata." She smiled as Neji thought; _I have to tell Hiashi-sama about this._ They all nodded as Jiraiya placed privacy seals across the room and motioned the Anbu to leave which they did.

Suddenly a bird came perched on the window as Jiraiya got the bird as it had a message. He then read it to himself.

 _Hey Ero Sennin. I'm awake and thank you for making me write that book. I am truly grateful as I'm practicing some of the stuff I wrote. Also if you get this message then look up and towards the door. There are two shinobi that have different Anbu masks._

Jiraiya instantly threw two kunai at where Naruto had said which surprised all of the people present when two dead shinobis with Root masks on appeared, "It's Root."

Tsunade slammed fist down at the table which almost caused it to break, "Damn that old war mongrel! Now I guess that we are alone."

She sighed, "You see Tayuya Sato has the Kyuubi inside her too." This shocked everyone who didn't know which were the teams. "Can you explain, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked as he let go of his book.

"Well from what I heard from Jiraiya was that after Naruto left the Valley of the End. He had found Tayuya and nursed her back to health and that they were soon attacked by Oto. She almost died so Naruto transferred half of the Kyuubi inside her. They soon got training from an unknown sensei and became stronger even more when they are together."

Ino asked, "Is it true that this Tayuya person beat you, Jiraiya-san?" Jiraiya nodded, "She creates fire without any hand seals and she beat me even with me using Senjutsu." This caused them to gasp, "Another thing is that Naruto and Tayuya are together."

"Of course Jiraiya-sama, it is said that they work together." Neji said as Jiraiya shook her head, "Nope I mean they are in love with each other."

This caused another gasp from everyone from the room, "How did you know?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya smiled, "Do you remember of the new Icha Icha I wrote?" Kakashi nodded, "Of course. Every woman or not a fan of the series before absolutely loved the romance and sweet love in it."

Some blushes could be seen from the women like Shizune, Sakura, Ino and Kurenai. "Naruto wrote it." This caused all of them to be mind blown as Tsunade was the first one to recover from the shock, "You're dead, pervert!"

"Before you kill me Hime. It was Naruto's idea and he made a bet with me. And anyways I believe that it was called the best book that I have ever made. So I decided to make my Icha Icha series like what Naruto had written."

Tsunade was shocked that her old teammate decided to write his perverted books into a more romantic story and she had read the book. Sakura then asked, "So Naruto is Minato and Tayuya is Kushina."

Jiraiya nodded again, "So that means that the two are inseparable and they won't go down without a fight." Tsunade then said, "That brings us to the original task is that the four teams present shall undertake an S ranked mission. Convince Naruto to come back and to take Tayuya with him to Konoha."

"Hai!" The four teams then left as Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "Do you think that they could bring him back?" Jiraiya shook his head, "If I couldn't what can they bring? I have to maintain my spy network. See you later, hime."

Tsunade then noticed that Shizune was also gone as she then revealed a book that on the cover had two foxes looking at the lanterns in the sky with their tails intertwined with each other, "This is so weird to imagine the brat in these scenes."

Naruto and Tayuya were in their room as the sun was going down and they were dressed up in their usual kimonos, "I feel like people will think that these are the only kimonos that we have." Naruto answered, "What's wrong with that? You look really beautiful in it."

She smiled, "Thanks should we get going." He nodded, "Yeah I heard that the festival is going to have some music in it. Do you want to check that out?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure. I just remembered, how's learning music?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sheepishly laughed, "It's ok. I know how to play the thing with strings and the thing that you hit with sticks."

She sweat dropped, "You mean the guitar and the drums." He nodded as Tayuya laughed, "Never mind, let's just go."

The two then held hands as they moved through the mirror and arrived in Kemuri which was busy with people. "Whoa! There's more people here than the lantern festival!" Naruto and Tayuya jumped as they landed on the rooftops and started running on top of them.

They had soon reached the top of the Kemurikage building as everyone was there. Kenshin, Rin, Ruiji, Akako, Tomoe and Akame as each of them were all in their respective kimonos.

"So what are we going to do?" Kenshin smiled, "Well enjoy but first I want you guys to come with me." The two nodded as they all went to an open area that had a huge stage as everyone was there. When Naruto and Tayuya arrived there, the crowd exploded.

There were cheers, proclamations of love, screams and even some faints for the two. Kenshin then silenced them up, "Today is the day where we honor the two individuals that with the help of my son had saved the entire world from the demons and defeated The Great Demon King. Hoshi, Kemuri and Demon owe you two a lot."

The two teens bowed to the crowd as it soon erupted in cheers. Kenshin then yelled, "Enjoy the festivities!" The crowd again erupted as Naruto and Tayuya smiled as they were proud of what they did.

"How about some music?" Tomoe yelled as the crowd agreed with her, "How about we hear some from the heroes?"

The crowd again cheered as Naruto and Tayuya both screamed, "TOMOE!" As the younger red head mischievously smiled, "Let's hear it from the heroes." She then disappeared as suddenly there were musical instruments all around them.

"You go first shithead." Naruto's head almost exploded, "WHAT?!" She grinned, "Or do you not want to do page 132." Naruto's face fell as he lost and walked towards the mic, "Hey."

The crowd again erupted as Naruto crossed his fingers and got three kage bunshins with them. As one of them was on the drums, one was at the base and the last one was at the other guitar. The real Naruto signaled the clones to start as he winked at Tayuya.

He then started plucking the guitar and the music started as he also started to sing. ( **AN: The song is Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional. I changed some of the lyrics.** )

 **Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,**

This made Tayuya blush as Tomoe was giggling as the elder red head bonked her on the top of the head.

 **we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all.**

 **My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.**

This made Tayuya blush again but this time it was a deeper shade of red. The last thing also made her laugh, _He did die when he kissed me._

 **My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer.**

 **The words are hushed let's not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Lighting lanterns on top of the world.**

She smiled at the mention of the lanterns as Naruto was still into the song and the crowd loved it.

 **Man, that was so nice.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.**

 **My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer.**

 **Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound your heartbeat,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were lit  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it. **

Naruto then bowed as the crowd exploded in cheers and Tomoe suddenly appeared, "Let's give another hand to Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd hollered and applauded for the blonde as he walked away and whispered to his lover's ear, "It's your turn."

She grinned, "I think you'll like this one." She then walked onto the stage as she whispered to the kage bunshins of Naruto who in returned smiled deviously at the original, _I don't like that smile._

Tayuya then grabbed the mic as there was someone playing piano in the background. ( **AN: The song is True Love by Pink. It's just so damn funny and it will fit NaruTayu so much. I also changed the lyrics here a bit** )

 **Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
All the times I wanna slap you in your whole face**

Tomoe was laughing as Naruto shook his head, _I knew it._

 **There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you**

Naruto's eyes widened at what Tayuya just said, _She really thinks like that._ ****

 **At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're a shithead but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be**

 **True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you**

The audience and even Tomoe was laughing at the song as some of them were looking at the blonde who displayed either anger or happiness while Tayuya was singing the song. ****

 **Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so dumb  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it... Come on!**

The audience laughed again as Naruto was blushing due to embarrassment and was mumbling, "Come on I'm not that dense." This made Tomoe, Rin and Akako roll on the ground and start laughing. ****

 **At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're a shithead but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be**

 **True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you**

 **Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete**

 **I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you**

The song then stopped as the audience erupted in cheers over the performance although some couldn't stop laughing. Tomoe was panting as she spoke, "Give... ha... a hand to Tayuya."

Tayuya then decided to go back as she grabbed Naruto and they soon shunshined out of there and Tomoe smiled, "Enjoy the other music!" The crowd cheered again as they continued on with the festival.

Somehow Tayuya's head was on Naruto's shoulder as they were stargazing at the cliff where they launched the lantern as he smiled. They were just looking at the stars and enjoying each other's company, "Hey shithead, did you like my song?"

He then looked at her, "Am I really that stupid to you?" She smiled, "Of course, I still wonder why I'm even with you."

"Hey!" She laughed, "But still it just feels right and that's why I just somehow like being with you."

Suddenly lanterns filled the sky as Tayuya stood up, "You didn't-" He also stood up, "I did." The lanterns were somehow dancing and forming different shapes. Tayuya's eyes were filled with happiness as Naruto scratched the back of his head again, "I talked to Kenshin and that's why we have the lanterns again. Did you-"

Tayuya then looked at him and smiled, "Page 132." She took his head in her hands and pulled it towards her face. Their lips met as Naruto accepted and both of the teens face showed a mix of intense passion and comfort. It didn't matter if both of them became clumsy or precise with the kiss; the blonde involuntarily moved his hand to her back and pulled her closer to him.

Their lips then parted as she pushed him to the ground and continued their heated liplock. Naruto's mind was a blur, _Man I didn't know it was this good to play a part of the book._ They still kept on kissing until fatigue hit them as they stopped to breathe.

"Shithead" She was having a hard time to speak due to the experience, "Write more fucking books." Naruto's eyes lit up, "Most definitely if we can do it."

She growled in response as she let herself down but was still hugging his chest, "Let's sleep here." He then sighed, "Sure. But we're leaving in the morning-"

She was fast asleep as he laughed, _This is perfect._ With that last thought, he drifted off to sleep as he moved to his side and now they were face to face.

It was already morning as Kenshin, Rin, Ruiji, Akako and Tomoe were at the gates as the ones in front of them was Naruto and Tayuya who was with Shin.

"You are always welcome here in Kemuri." Kenshin said, "Come visit us again, Naruto-kun, Tayuya-chan!" Rin said as the two teens smiled. Tomoe hugged the blonde, "I'll miss you Naruto-nii. Take care of Nee-san."

Naruto nodded, "Of course." She then hugged her elder sister, "I'll miss you too Nee-san. Take care of Naruto-nii and tell me how good he is." She said with a smile as Naruto blushed while Tayuya yelled at her.

Naruto then coughed to get their attention, "I have something important to tell you five so can you hear me out." They nodded.

"I was tasked by the Rikudo Sennin or Hagoromo-jiji to bring peace to this world and he said that I might need allies to help me fulfill this goal so-" He then went to one knee, "Can you please accept being my allies?"

Kenshin then said, "Stand up Naruto." The blonde then stood up as Ruiji said, "Of course we'll help you but what exactly do you need."

"In time I might inhabit a village and I am going to need support for that like trade. Another thing is that there will come a time where I will have to fight and-" Rin then said, "You want our help if you have to go to war against your enemies."

Naruto nodded, "I understand if-" Akako then said, "Naruto, we will fight with you." Naruto was shocked as he almost teared up in happiness, "Thank you."

Tayuya smiled as Tomoe then said, "Ruiji-sama, may I go with Naruto-nii and Nee-san?" Ruiji just shrugged his shoulders, "I see why not?" She then jumped for joy, "But you have to go back to Hoshi sometime."

Tomoe nodded as she hugged her sister who was also happy that Tomoe would be with them. Naruto then said, "I'm also going to need you to give me information about Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and Suna whenever you can."

"How are we supposed to give you information?" Kenshin asked, "I will summon a toad to you guys every month and just give it to me in a note whatever is happening." The four of them nodded as the three teens waved their goodbyes and left the gates.

"One question, Tomoe, how are you going to live with us?" Tomoe giggled, "I placed all my stuff in a scroll and I need your help in slayer techniques." Tayuya's eyes widened, "What's yours?"

"The Sky God Slayer." Tayuya's jaw dropped as Naruto stopped walking, "Looks like this is the one." He then looked at a tree that had fallen, "Open."

Suddenly a portal appeared as Naruto yelled, "Come on, let's go!" He, Tayuya and Tomoe went inside the portal as they were instantly in front of Thor's house as right next to it was a sleeping Smaug.

"Smaug-sensei!" The dragon opened his eyes as he smiled, " **Ah, the brats have returned. How was it?** " Tayuya smiled, "It was good. We'll tell everything as soon as Thor-sensei comes here. And-" She put her arm around Tomoe's shoulder, "Sensei, this is my imoto, Tomoe. Tomoe, Smaug-sensei."

" **A pleasure to meet you.** " Tomoe's eyes widened, "So this is the dragon we saw you summon Nee-san. He's fucking cool." Smaug grinned, " **I like you already.** "

" **If you're wondering about the drunkard. He's inside with a girl.** " This caused Naruto and Tayuya to gasp and have their jaws on the ground, "HE BROUGHT A GIRL!"

" **Just a second!** " He then cleared his throat before roaring, " **GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE! The brats are back.** " Thor who was just wearing boxers as Tayuya closed Tomoe's eyes. Thor then ran and hugged his two students.

"I missed you two." He then let go of the hug, "You will have to tell me and Smaug here what happened to the two of you in Hoshi, Kemuri and in the war." He then looked to Tomoe, "Who's this?"

"This is my imoto, Tomoe." Tomoe removed Tayuya's hand as she smiled, "Nice to meet you-" Thor smiled, "The name's Thor." She giggled, "Naruto-nii, Nee-san, your teachers have weird names."

Thor and Smaug sweat dropped as Shizune who had bed hair and was wearing her normal clothes. ( **AN: You know what she always wears in the anime.** ) She yawned, "Thor-kun, Smaug-san, what's going on?"

She then saw a familiar blonde as she was shocked and also Naruto, "Shizune... nee-san." The black haired woman simply replied with a, "N- N- Naruto- kun..."

"Thor-sensei, why is she here?" Naruto said as Thor sighed, "I didn't expect you guys to be here but I have to say that Shizune-chan is my current what you mortals call girlfriend."

Naruto was still shocked as Thor looked at an equally shocked Shizune, "Shizune-chan, might I ask you to not tell Konoha about this. Naruto here is my student and I still need to train him."

Shizune simply nodded as she went to Naruto and hugged him, "Thank god you're alright." Naruto hugged her back, "I'm alright, Nee-chan!" She then removed the hug and looked at the red head next to him.

"Are you Tayuya?" She replied, "Yeah, the fuck you want." She sweat dropped at the words of the red head but still smiled, "Take care of Naruto-kun. I know he can be a handful but be patient with him."

She grinned, "Thanks. Having this guy as a boyfriend is-" She then shut her mouth when she said that, _Fuck!_

Thor and Smaug were giggling as the dragon said, "So when did you two get together?" Naruto then answered, "It was in the lantern festival." With that Thor groaned as Smaug laughed, " **Ha! I knew it! You lose drunkard!** "

Naruto sighed, "Well since everyone is here, here's what happened to us..."

"That's it!" Thor, Shizune and Smaug was shocked at what the blonde had said. Thor sighed, "So you died." He pointed at Naruto, "Was resurrected again and had managed to get the Will of the Abyss who is probably the second strongest figure in existence to be your friend."

He then looked at Tayuya, "You managed to beat Jiraiya of the Sannin when he was in Sage Mode." He then turned to his head to the side, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Smaug just snorted, " **Cuz you were with Shizune-san in your bed for four days straight when I got summoned.** "

Shizune blushed and tried to get rid of it, "So it's true that you two wiped out 400,000 demons in a single attack." The two nodded, "Nee-chan, we had to fall back for the night and we had to be a distraction."

"So me and Tayuya went into our combined bijuu or demon cloak and created a Bijudama that cleared out the wasteland." Shizune was shocked at how strong Naruto really was and Tayuya.

Tayuya then chimed in, "After that shithead and I had to fight the Great Demon King and we got killed even with Kenshin's son we still lost. We only got lucky when he decided to fight us in an open space."

Naruto then said, "We won but if he hadn't had said yes then we would have lost. So we're asking you Thor-sensei. We want to get even stronger."

The thunder god nodded, "I understand tomorrow and I believe Smaug will teach Tomoe here." The dragon simply nodded, " **Yes it will be a challenge since she has the sky and that she's a god slayer. Can you handle it?** "

Tomoe nodded as Smaug continued, " **Looks like we have to step up your game Tayuya.** " She then stood up, "And you can fucking expect that I'll be better."

The dragon smiled, " **Well we should get some rest.** " They all looked up and realized it was night time, " **We shall continue training tomorrow.** "

The others nodded as the blonde said, "I want to stay here in the grass. You and Tomoe should sleep in the bed." Tayuya then nodded as the younger red head followed her into the house as Smaug disappeared.

Once everyone was gone Naruto placed his hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose: Shinigami." White smoke covered the area as the death god arrived in a white strapless blouse, " **Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun. Is it time?** "

"It is. I am going to resurrect-"

 **AN: That is it for this chapter. Hope you liked it and remember leave a favorite, a follow and a review. Who do you think will be resurrected? The hint is that it is a female and she is underused in the Naruto anime and here in fanfiction. She's only used in harems, really (facepalm.)**

 **The reason why I couldn't pick Demonick Angel's was that it was too dark and I have to say is this story dark. But I like the songs and I like the reasons but there are other times of NaruTayu in this story. The others were too cheesy and just full of love.**

 **The reasons why I chose these two songs because they meant for a specific moment or the state of the relationship of NaruTayu. Another reason is because they have good lyrics and instrumental and that it isn't that cheesy nor too dark. It balances sweet and funny.**

 **Anyways see you on the next one. BYE BYE!**


	19. Resurrection, Training and Suna

**AN: I'm back and this is the chapter where the resurrected person will be revealed. So I hope you will like this girl because she will have a part in the next two arcs.**

 **So on July 14, 2015 on my date in the Phillipines. I reached over 150+ favs, 175+ follows and 100+ reviews. Thank you for the support without you I wouldn't be doing this. Also I regret to inform that I won't do the NarutoxHanabi because it does not strike me anymore and I have a new one in the bag and I hope when I make it that you guys would like it.**

 **It's not going to be Naruto but in a different one. I'll give you a hint has demigods and Greek Gods.**

 **Time to answer my reviews!**

 **Kami no Blaze: Thanks and I do have a great imagination.**

 **Generation Zero: Too overused in every damn fanfiction of Naruto in existence whether teacher, father, bad guy. I will not bring back Minato because that would make Naruto too OP when he teaches him the Hiraishin.**

 **Harry copperfield Dresden: Thanks for understanding that the songs make sense. Also you'd probably like who I brought back because she has a place in this story.**

 **Demonick Angel: Thanks for liking it also I'm sorry but it will not be Mikoto because she has some good fanfics like the one where Naruto went back in time and they got married and had nine kids in the end. The one I brought back has only one good fanfic called The Shadow Fox.**

 **Animeficfan: This will end once I reach the Kaguya Otsutsuki arc and that's a long time.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thanks and I hope you enjoy this.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this and I will see you guys later.**

" **Tell me who it is, Naruto-kun?** " The death god was sitting in front of the blonde who sighed, " **Is it the one who you told me to?** "

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, I want you to resurrect Kin Tsuchi." Shinigami just nodded, " **What happens if she doesn't want to?** "

Naruto made a foxy grin, "Tell her this, Shinigami-chan. Tayuya died and I need to do a ritual with her to bring her back." The death god simply smiled, " **You are really mean Naruto-kun. To resort to trickery and to think that you are going to bring peace to this world.** "

He laughed, "Well some things are better achieved through other means." With that she disappeared and Naruto waited for her.

When she came back, Naruto instantly asked her, "So what did she say?" She smiled, " **Well as soon as I told her that Tayuya died and you needed her help, she immediately said yes but there is a certain problem.** "

"And that is?" Shinigami's eye twitched, " **Apparently she is in Alyss's domain.** " Naruto was confused, "Wait I thought that you had control over the dead."

Shinigami sighed, " **The thing is I make people go to Alyss's domain to await their fate so that means that Kin passed on and has no regrets. I would be able to get her if she had lingering desires in this world but the only one who can do that is Alyss.** "

"Ok, wait." He then stood up and exhaled, _Alyss, I really need you._ He then felt two arms on top of his shoulders as it turned him around and he found himself in the arms of the snow colored girl.

"Hey Alyss." Her eyes were closed but she made a toothy grin, " **What is it you need, Naruto-kun?** " He exhaled, "I need you to bring back someone that's dead."

" **What's her name?** " She started to have a cold expression on her face, "Kin. Kin Tsuchi." She started to cry, " **Are you going to replace me, Naruto?** "Naruto was waving his hands, "No, no, never. I'd never replace you Alyss."

"It's just something for Tayuya so that she can have another friend for her." She then hugged Naruto, " **Can I also be friends with her?** " Naruto replied, "Of course."

She then released the hug and smiled as she celebrated, " **I'll have another friend! I'll have another friend!** " Naruto then rubbed the back of his head, "So can we have Kin here?"

" **Of course!** " She snapped her fingers as there was this blinding light and suddenly Naruto felt something hit him and now was on top of him, "How could you let her die?!"

The light disappeared as it showed Kin was on top of the blonde with her fists on his shirt. She still looked the same as when Naruto saw her in the chuunin exams. She still had long black hair that was almost on the ground with a violet ribbon at the end. She wore her green flak jacket and snake patterned pants and scarf.

"Come on, let's do the ritual to bring Tayuya-chan back." Naruto then said, "Can you at least let me sit up?"

The newly resurrected girl got off Naruto as he sat up, "Tayuya-chan's not dead." Kin's eyes widened, "So-" He sighed, "I tricked you and got you to come back to life. So welcome back."

She then tackled him again as she placed her hands on Naruto's neck and started choking him, "Why did you bring me back?!" She wanted answers from the blonde but he couldn't because he was being choked, "Kin... please..."

Shinigami was just laughing as Alyss was smiling, " **Yay! Kin-chan is playing with Naruto-kun!** " This caused Kin to look at the snow colored girl, "AM NOT!"

After that Alyss started to tear up and cry as Kin stopped choking Naruto which made the blonde breathe as she sweat dropped, _What's her problem?_

"WHO'S MAKING THE FUCKING NOISE?!" Tayuya stormed into the grass as she stopped when she saw Kin on top of Naruto, "Ok... I'm fucking dreaming that my best friend is straddling shithead."

She then yawned, "I have the weirdest fucking dreams." Kin then got off Naruto and hugged Tayuya which made her eyes widen in shock, "You're... real." Kin smiled as she deepened the hug, "It's good to see you Tayuya."

Tayuya then wrapped her arms around her friend, "How... You died." Kin pointed at Naruto who was scratching the back of his head and sheepishly laughed, "Explain."

He said in a nervous tone, "Well- I- uh- decided to resurrect her because- I thought- you would like to be with her again- so..." Tayuya sighed, "Let me get this straight you brought her back so that I have more company."

He nodded his head, "I can't tell if you're stupid or sweet but-" She gave a quick kiss on his cheek that made the blonde become red as Kin's jaw was on the ground and Tayuya shunshined back to her room as Naruto laughed and laid on the ground.

"You want to sleep next to me, Alyss." She nodded as she was now next to Naruto and they easily fell asleep as Shnigami giggled at Naruto's reaction to Tayuya's kiss. She then looked at Kin, " **Get used to it.** "

She then disappeared as Kin was left to look at Naruto as she was still shocked at what her best friend did, "What's going on?!"

"No!" "Come on you can tell me what happened between the two of you." Kin pressed further as she was determined to learn what had happened when she was gone.

"Come on Tayuya, I thought you didn't have any feelings. Give me a hint at least." Tayuya shook her head, "Hell fucking no!"

"Nee-san, who's this?" Tomoe had just arrived outside of the house and saw her sister with a black haired girl that she hasn't seen before.

Tayuya sighed, "This is one of my best friends, Kin. Kin, this is my younger sister, Tomoe." Tomoe shaked Kin's hand and asked, "How come I have never seen you before?"

Kin replied, "I could also say the same thing to you. I didn't know that you had a family, Tayuya." Tayuya then said, "I only knew about this a month ago. Apparently I'm part of the Sato clan."

Kin's eyes widened, "The Sato clan! You mean the one-" Tayuya nodded, "Yes it's the one that's being led by Senbonzakura." Kin only nodded, "That's impressive."

She then looked to Tomoe, "Well the reason that I am only here is that the blonde brought me back from the dead." Tomoe put a finger to her chin, "Blonde... Oh, Naruto-nii!"

"Naruto-nii?" Tomoe nodded, "Yeah, I call him that because him and Nee-san are always together in-" Tayuya quickly closed off Tomoe's mouth as Kin gave a sly grin, "So you and him are-"

Tayuya's face showed anger, "If you complete that sentence then I'll-" She stopped when she felt blood in her hand and looked to see Tomoe on the ground smiling as she was bleeding from her nose.

 _Oh god._ Tayuya then looked at Kin, "Is she ok?" Tayuya nodded, "Don't look-"

"Tayuya-chan!" Kin looked back and saw Naruto with only boxers as her eyes went down to look at his toned body and everything about him before her nose shot out blood as she fell to the ground with a smile, "I approve."

She then was unconscious as Tayuya marched to Naruto, "You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to not use the Uzumaki Seduction Jutsu on girls?! Especially when you're almost naked."

He rubbed the back of his head again, "I forgot." Before she could hit him, Thor arrived in the scene and looked around, "Thor-sensei."

"Naruto I heard everything and Tayuya is right. Showing off your body to other girls is now a S ranked jutsu." Naruto mumbled, "Hai, Thor-sensei." The thunder god smiled, "Good. Now get dressed up. I left clothes for you on my bed. We start training after."

Naruto then shunshined into the house as Thor looked at the two unconscious yet happy girls, "Tayuya, wake them up. They will also have to do training."

When Naruto had come back, Kin and Tomoe had woken up as Thor decided to speak, "Well since Naruto is here. Start with the exercises."

"Who are you?" Thor then looked to see Kin as he face palmed, "Where are my manners? I need to know more about you. Tell me your name and what are your abilities?"

"I'm Kin Tsuchi and I'm really good at senbons and I use bells to cast a genjutsu." Thor nodded, "I see. I am the thunder god and the teacher of Tayuya and Naruto."

She smiled, "Good to meet you." Thor then asked, "Are you going to join us?" Kin thought about it, "I'll join you guys."

"Great. You know what to do Naruto." Thor then disappeared as Naruto smiled, "Ok, you two, since you're gonna train with us." Tayuya smiled, "Welcome to hell."

After a hundred fifty laps around the place as Tomoe and Kin had collapsed due to the running as Thor had come back, "Looks like we need to work on your stamina, Kin and Tomoe. For the meantime I want to see if you have improved Naruto, Tayuya."

They were now at the middle of the field, "I won't hold back anymore." Naruto smiled, "We wouldn't have it any other way." Tayuya picked up a log as Tomoe smiled while Kin was confused, "Hey sensei, catch!"

She threw the log at him as she released the huge torrent of flames, "Karyu no Hoko." Upon seeing this, Kin was shocked, _How strong is Tayuya and where is Naruto?_

Thor was curious, _I should be alert. Their teamwork can even bring me down._ He then lunged to the fire as the burning log was switched by Naruto who held a burning Rasengan in his hand, "Katon-"

Thor couldn't stop as the blonde crashed the ball to his gut, "Goen Rasengan!" This caused the thunder god to spiral like a pinwheel before crashing to the ground. Kin was shocked to see an attack, _Is this the same loudmouth in the Chuunin Exams?_

"Tomoe-san how strong is Naruto?" Tomoe smiled, "Nee-san and Naruto-nii are the same in terms of how strong they are. Nee-san is smart but Naruto-nii is always unexpected when fighting. The two of them when working together can beat anyone."

Thor stood up as he clapped which shocked the two girls that he did not receive any damage, "Wonderful teamwork. A bit risky might I say but totally unexpected for you two to use the basics."

The two teens smiled, "Thanks, Thor-sensei." Thor then had a serious tone, "Here I come." The thunder god disappeared and the next thing that Kin and Tomoe could see was that Naruto and Tayuya were sent flying and then crashing to the ground in a second.

They soon stood up as Naruto smiled, "Looks like you haven't slowed down, sensei." Tayuya then lunged as her entire body was in flames, "Karyu no Kenkaku." Thor jumped over the red head and then started to fight the blonde hand to hand.

They squared off as Thor only used his hands as the blonde dodged but got hit by a kick which made him go to the ground. He then spun and delivered a spinning back kick to Tayuya as she charged towards him, "Too wild, Tayuya."

He then jumped and was going to land on Naruto as the blonde rolled out of the way. Thor landed on the ground in a crater and proceeded to chase after the blonde as Naruto simply slid through his legs, "Futon: Atsugai."

Naruto released a tornado-like mass that hit Thor but he blocked it with Mjolnir. He then used his hammer to swing away the tornado and land on Naruto but he poofed. Thor was shocked, _He was a clone!_

The next thing he realized when he turned around was a kunai near his face, he then dodged it as he saw the blonde in front of him with a Rasengan in his hand. Using his left hand he was going to swing at Naruto but the blonde disappeared in a yellow flash.

 _He learned it!_ Next thing he knew was that he was propelled to Tayuya as the blonde was able to hit Thor with the Rasengan. Tayuya engulfed her body in flames as lightning struck her as she also had lightning surrounding her as she lunged at the approaching Thor.

"Raienryu no Gekitetsu." All the flames and lightning that was on her body were now at Tayuya's forearm and fist as she struck Thor to the chest. With fire in one hand and lightning in the other she brought the two together, "Raieneryu no Koen!"

It created a large blast that sent Thor back to Naruto as the thunder god was surrounded with a lot of clones. Each had a Fuuton Rasengan in their hand, "Fuuton: Rasen Tarengan!"

A large dome was made as Thor flew into the air, "Let's do this, shithead." They held hands and quickly got into their combined demon cloak with seven tails and a bony structure.

They had a mini black ball in the right hand of their form as they leaped into the air, "Chou Bijuudama!" The thunder god smiled as Mjolnir was in his left hand as the two techniques attacked each other as the force was powerful enough to make a huge gust of wind.

Kin and Tomoe were struggling not to get blown away as their fingers had been entrenched on the ground. Thor smiled as he let go of his hammer before landing a hard punch on Tayuya and Naruto which made them fall to the ground.

Thor landed softly on the ground as Tayuya and Naruto who were unscathed stood in front of him. They stared at each other for a few minutes as Kin and Tomoe wondered what they were going to do next.

The thunder god smiled as he hugged his two students and pulled them up, "I'm so proud that you two are strong." He made them land on their feet as Tayuya grinned, "Of course."

He then cleared his throat, "The attack that you used Tayuya was brilliant. I almost got caught in it and you too Naruto. Using the Hiraishin, surprised me but why didn't you use it again?" Naruto then scratched the back of his head, "I can only use the Hiraishin once."

Thor nodded as he then continued, "You have completed my training in a sense. The only thing that is missing is that we need to spar more and this time individually. Next thing is to have more rigorous training. Now about Kin and Tomoe, I will have you two take care of their training and then I will spar with them."

Naruto and Tayuya had an evil smile as Kin and Tomoe shuddered and Alice laughed, " **It's going to be fun!** "

It has been a month since the new additions as the house was bigger and had an extra bedroom for Kin and Tomoe to sleep in as Kin was giggling every time her best friend and the blond who resurrected her would have some quality time.

Kin, Tomoe were sitting on the grass as in one month they were able to handle the two demons training and had gotten stronger, but not as strong as the two. Tomoe had also made new moves to add to her god slayer techniques and some of them were borrowed from her sister.

 _Who knew I had an actual clan? I need to thank Naruto of that._ Speaking of the blonde he had just arrived and yawned, "Well let's get training started." Tomoe asked, "Where's Nee-san?" Naruto sighed, "She left to go to Smaug-sensei's place for more training."

"Now start." Tomoe started running and Naruto was surprised that Kin did not run, "Is there a reason why you're not running, Kin-chan." She stood up as she sighed, "Look... I... want-"

He smiled, "You have no reason to thank me for everything. The best thing you could do for me is to just be with Tayuya." She shook her head and then smiled, "You're really in love with her."

He nodded his head, "Yup. Anyways how's your training with Takeo-san." She then grinned, "Oh yeah! I learned only little in a week but I still have the books so I have been learning."

Naruto nodded, "Well get back to training hard so that you have better chakra reserves and stamina. After this you and Tomoe will fight me individually in a spar." Kin nodded but had an evil smile on her face, "I forgot to give you a gift. When Tayuya and you decide to make out again, try nibbling on a spot at the back of her ear. If you did that, she'll be putty in your hands."

Naruto blushed as he quietly said, "Thanks." Kin then laughed and started to run as Naruto sat down when something flew out of the water. Two arms went around his waist as he smiled, "Welcome home, Tayuya."

She smiled as she placed her head on his left shoulder, "It's good to be back, shithead." She gave a quick peck on the cheek, "So how are the two doing?"

Kin and Tomoe were running together as they were also arguing. "Well they just started training. How was yours?" Tayuya sighed, "I'm close to figuring out something. But anyways where's Alyss."

Alyss suddenly appeared in front of them, " **You called for me Tayuya-chan!** " Tayuya stood up and grabbed a storage seal as it poofed and out came a large snow colored teddy bear, "This is a gift from me to you Alyss."

Alyss was crying but had her smile as she hugged Tayuya, " **Thank you!** " She then grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it and danced around in it, " **I'm naming him Mr. Cuddles!** "

Upon seeing this, Kin and Tomoe stopped running and went closer to Alyss, "Hey Alyss can we touch Mr. Cuddles?" The snow colored girl dropped her bear as the two girls touched the fur and their eyes widened, "It's so soft!"

Both girls exclaimed as Tayuya smiled, "You like that. That's from the fur of the world of Smaug-sensei." Alice got her bear again as she now angry, " **I will never let you go.** " She then smiled, " **Let's play, Mr. Cuddles.** "

She snapped her fingers as the bear started to walk and dance with her as it spoke, " **Yay! I'll get to play with Alyss!** "

While the two were dancing Thor suddenly appeared as he started to walk to Naruto and Tayuya but then noticed the giant bear and Alyss dancing. "Oh, it's a pleasure to see you Alyss."

Alyss stopped dancing and looked at him in a cold expression, " **What do you want, thunder god?** " He laughed as he drank from an ale cup that had magically appeared in his hand. Kin and Tomoe shook their heads as they were still not used to his drinking problem.

He finished his drink, "I have a mission for Naruto, Tayuya, Tomoe and Kin." The four of them were now in front of Thor as the younger red head asked, "What's the mission, Thor-sensei?"

"I need you four to terminate a group called Black Dragon. They are in Suna and are growing in power under secrecy. The reason why I am giving you this is that they are harboring very dangerous weapons."

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he sighed, "Apparently some of my spies have said that they may have the Tenseigan." Upon hearing this Kin and Tomoe noticed that Naruto and Tayuya had a look of fear. So the black haired girl asked, "What's the Tenseigan?"

Tayuya sighed, "It's a weapon that can destroy any person that carries chakra in an instant." Tomoe nodded, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow and Kin, change your clothes." Kin was angry, "Why should I?" Thor sighed, "If you arrive at Suna in _snake_ clothing. Won't people think you're with Oto and don't you remember that-"

"Ok, I got it." Kin then shunshined out of there as Tayuya stood up, "I'll get her clothes and remember shithead even if we are in a desert. Not allowed to take off your shirt."

"It's getting hot in here; let me take off my shirt!" "No!" Kin and Tomoe just laughed at the two as they were getting closer to Suna. Naruto was whining about the heat while Tayuya was shouting at his ear. Kin then stopped, "We're here."

The group then looked to see the huge walls of Suna as Naruto said, "Follow me." They went behind the entrance as they also avoided the border patrol but were caught by two kuniochi, "Halt! State your business."

Naruto stood up, "We're here for-" Tayuya then stood up and removed his shirt, "Uzumaki Seduction Jutsu!" Upon seeing the blonde's muscular and toned body they immediately fell down to the ground with blood dripping down their noses and both were smiling.

Naruto got his shirt back and shot a glare at the red head who just whistled, "What? Who's the one who asked to remove his shirt?"

Naruto then placed his shirt on as Kin and Tomoe stood up and wiped the drool of their mouths as they did not expect the blonde's back to be so mesmerizing. "So what are we doing Naruto-nii?"

"We're meeting with a spy of Thor's who's inside. If you are wondering how we get inside, Tayuya." She got her flute and started playing which caused a genjutsu to the border patrol on the wall.

"Climb." The group then started climbing up the wall with their feet and had managed to get to the other side and was now inside the village. "So where's the spy?" Kin asked, "I'm right next to you."

Tomoe and Kin screamed as they turned to face a woman that was about the same height as Thor who had short blue hair and was wearing a flak jacket with khaki shorts and an angel mask. Naruto smiled, "Nice to see you Tenshi, how is the family."

She removed her mask to reveal her stunning looks, "It's been great as she started to walk and good to see you Tayuya." The elder red head gave a smile, "Likewise. Anyways have you found the Black Dragon."

The white haired girl nodded, "I have and we have a chance to strike." "Why?" Naruto asked, "I thought they were all about secrets."

Tenshi nodded her head, "Of course they are but they are going to attack Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto's eyes widened with that as he still remembered his fight with him and wondered if he had changed.

Tenshi continued, "It seems that after the fight with Konoha. Gaara apparently had changed and no longer kills people and says that he will protect the people he cares for and the village." Naruto smiled, _He did follow what I said._

"Because of this, the Suna council is thinking of making him the Kazekage. Apparently the ones who are against this have hired Black Dragon to attack Gaara and make him turn him into the Ichibi and lose control."

Naruto nodded, "So we wait." Tenshi shook her head, "Gaara is with a woman named Matsuri who is his student slash probation. They are planning to kidnap Matsuri to get Gaara to lose control."

They then heard a scream near them as Tenshi said, "Looks like they have begun. Good luck." With that the woman disappeared in a light shunshin as the four teens leaped to the rooftops and begun to run towards the source of the scream.

"Wait, shouldn't we-" Naruto interrupted what Tomoe was going to say, "Don't worry. Tayuya still has her genjutsu and now we look like Suna's Anbu."

They had arrived to an rooftop which was above an open space and they all saw Gaara using his sand to deflect kunai, shurikens and jutsus from every angle. They also saw a scared brown haired girl who had a blue green blouse that hung off her left shoulder and a yellow scarf around her neck.

"That must be Matsuri and man the crazy fucker has changed." Naruto smiled, "I think it had to do after him fighting me." Tayuya laughed, "Of course, you're too soft shithead." Her voice became serious, "What do we do now?"

Naruto then looked to see about twenty black dragon members all around Gaara as he smiled, "Kin, unleash your senbon all around the place. Tomoe, I want you to give us cover while I transport Gaara and Matsuri out of here. Tayuya, keep watch."

They all saw a large ball bomb that exploded as Naruto yelled, "Go!" Kin had launched her senbons everywhere as it hit some of the Black Dragon members as they were surprised, "We are being attacked!"

Naruto then headed straight for Gaara as he heard Tomoe yell, "Futon: Daitonpa!" It sent a few black dragon members flying to the air. Before I could reach Gaara, a hole suddenly appeared as two hands grabbed Matsuri and before Gaara could get her back, she was gone.

Gaara then punched the ground, "Damn it." He then looked at me, "Who are you? I have never seen you before. Are you a part of the Black Dragon?" Naruto shook his head as he yelled to Tayuya, "Release the genjutsu."

Tayuya then released it as the three girls were next to Naruto, "It's nice to see you Gaara." The only response that Gaara could make was a jaw drop, "What... How... Why..." Naruto chuckled, "I wish we had time for me to answer your question but we need to save the one who you protected."

"Follow me." They had started to run towards the front gates of Suna to get back to the desert, "So how's life Gaara?"

Gaara made a soft smile which shocked Naruto, "It's been hard but I'm changing slowly and the beast wouldn't shut up. I have to thank you Uzumaki for changing me." Naruto smiled, "Don't thank me and call me Naruto."

Gaara nodded as they had entered the front gates, "So what's the plan, Naruto?" The blonde smiled, "Well when the girl-" Gaara had interrupted him, "Matsuri."

"When Matsuri had been snatched I placed my special weapon on her scarf." Gaara was confused, "What weapon is that?"

The blonde smiled, "It will help me bring her back. I just have to call it back." In a yellow flash a kunai was in Naruto's hands as he then smiled, "Matsuri's underground."

Gaara nodded, "She must be in the dunes. Follow me."

Matsuri was in a small jail cell as a man in front of her had violet and green hair that was until his shoulders. He was licking a kunai, "So hun, how do you like your stay?"

She didn't say anything as the mysterious man laughed, "I like you. You're tougher than you look and you're more reliable since you're the key to getting the Ichibi."

Her eyes showed signs of fear as the man squealed, "That's the eyes I've been looking for." He then showed her his kunai as she backed away, "I hear you don't like weapons then I'll give you another reason."

She closed her eyes, _Please someone help._

Suddenly there was loud knocking as the man groaned, "Can one of you get that? It must be the guys who survived." One of the members yelled, "Got it, Jin."

The guy went to the door which was the only entrance to the cave where the Black Dragon hid. He slid a retractable piece of metal to see who it was and only saw a blond male who had dark sunglasses looking at him.

He then spoke in a monotone voice, "I'm here to see Matsuri." The guy responded, "She ain't here." The blond male then stared at him, "I'll be-" Tayuya then screamed, "For Kami's sake stop the reference and just destroy shit!"

Naruto then removed his sunglasses as he then front kicked the door which sent the man and the door flying. Jin then laughed as Gaara arrived first which made Matsuri bang on her cell, "Gaara!"

"What do you know? You did come." Gaara looked at Jin, "Bring her back." Jin continued to laugh, "Oh, don't worry you'll get her back after I get Shukaku from you."

"What makes you think he'll do that, fucker?!" He then licked his kunai, "Show yourself!" Naruto, Tayuya, Kin and Tomoe were now next to Gaara as Jin's eyes widened, "The Hero and the Dragon Mistress."

He then laughed, "No matter what it says that you two are flee on sight. You cannot kill a thousand jonins." The members of the Black Dragon emerged as Naruto said, "Before we fight. Do you work for the Otsutsukis."

Jin nodded, "They pay me to give them weapons and I humbly accept their money. Now kill them!"

All the members charged as Naruto told them, "Tayuya, Tomoe, deal with these chumps." Both the siblings cracked their knuckles, "It will be fun to beat the living shit out of them, Naruto-nii."

He then turned to Kin, "I'm going to need you to protect Gaara. Gaara you cannot use your powers because he might capture it and I have an idea how he can."

Gaara nodded, "Just save my student, Naruto." The blonde nodded as Tayuya and Tomoe charged towards the approaching members and started beating them up. Naruto then jumped all the way to where Matsuri was.

About ten members surrounded Kin and Gaara as some of them licked their lips, "Come on Ichibi. Surrender and we promise that we can bring back your student after we teach her some stuff."

Gaara was about to use his sand until Kin laid a hand on his shoulder, "Let me handle this." She then placed her right fist over her left palm as Gaara felt cold. Three guys lunged at Kin, "Aisu Meiku-"

When the guys went closer she then created multiple ice lances, "Ransu." It then impaled the three men as they fell to the ground. Then four of them went back as they made three hand signs, "Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu."

They combined their fireballs which became a massive one as Kin placed her hands on the ground, "Aisu Meiku: Shirudo." A large flower shield then rose from the ground as it blocked the fireball. She then leaped over it, "Aisu Meiku: Ekusukariba!"

She made an extremely large broadsword out of ice and swung at all of them as they turned into ice. On the other hand Naruto was now facing Jin as the man was laughing, "What are you gonna do blondie?"

Naruto then poofed as Jin's eyes widened in shock, _That was a kage bunshin._ He then heard something break as he turned around to see that Matsuri was free and a smiling blonde. Naruto on the other hand said, "You know Gaara's right. Weapons kill people but they can also protect the people you care about."

Her eyes widened in shock, "How did you-" Jin then lunged at the blonde who only responded with a kick to his face as Naruto started beating him up but the two colored male disappeared through a portal, _He knows space-time ninjutsu._

A portal was opened behind Naruto as Jin was going out of his portal behind an unsuspecting Naruto as he licked his kunai, _You're dead blondie._ Matsuri gripped her johyo as she jumped and threw the weapon which hit Jin in the hand as he emerged from the portal.

"You-" He looked back to see Matsuri and lunged after her but forgot about the blonde until he saw a yellow flash in front of him and then only darkness.

Naruto then removed the kunai that was embedded in Jin's skull, "See you understand that weapons can make you protect the people you care about." He then carried Matsuri on his back as they went to the bottom where the rest of the group was.

All the black dragon members were dead due to Tayuya, Tomoe and Kin. Naruto was shocked to see that some of them were covered in ice. He then kneeled as Matsuri got off his back and went to Gaara, "Gaara, I-"

He shook his head, "It's ok, Matsuri." He then looked at Naruto, "Thank you again friend. I guess I owe you another debt." Naruto scratched his head as he then said, "Gaara can you say that it was you who destroyed this and you didn't see us, you too Matsuri."

Gaara then said, "Although I am curious as to why. I'll do what you say Naruto." He then said, "Ok, minna. Let's get out of here and Tayuya would you do the honors." Her hands ignited, "Of course, shithead."

They then left as Tayuya brought the two flames together, "Karyu no Koen!" This created a fiery explosion as Tayuya also left, "The base is destroyed and everything in it."

Gaara then said, "I will see you again, my friend." He then shook Naruto's hand, "Of course, I'll be in touch." The red head then looked at Tayuya, "I pity you." She shot him a glare, "For being with him." She then laughed, "Being this guy's lover is a pain in the ass but I still fucking love him."

Naruto blushed as Gaara smiled, "It's time to leave." The four of them left in a shunshin as a couple of Anbu as well as Temari and Kankurou were behind him, "Gaara, what happened?"

He then turned around, "The Black Dragon kidnapped me and Matsuri came to my aid and then saved me as I then killed everyone." Matsuri was shocked at what Gaara had said as Temari asked, "Is this true, Matsuri?"

She looked at Naruto before he mouthed, _Just say yes._ Matsuri nodded as she was then hugged by Temari, "Thank you for saving my brother."

Matsuri was then carried, "Here, here for the hero." Gaara just smiled as he looked behind him and said, "See you again."

Naruto on the other hand was walking with Tayuya, Kin and Tomoe. "So what do we do now, Naruto?" Kin asked as the blonde shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know let's get back to Thor's place and nice job with the ice."

Kin stopped walking as she smiled but then ran towards the three of them.

"Thor's slaves just had to mess with my plans." A green haired girl who wore a white mask and a white kimono appeared next to the man as his shaggy white hair illuminated the night, "Milord, the weapons were destroyed."

The land then shook as he smiled, "It is time. Make the preparations." The girl disappeared as he laughed, "The Otsutsukis shall return."

 **AN: That is the end for this one. Like I said this was just a mini arc. Also the bad guy for the third main arc has been revealed and the next chapter will be the introduction to the second arc which will surprise you guys.**

 **Remember leave a favorite, a follow and a review.**


	20. Enter the Undead

**AN: I'm back and thank you again and I have a personal request. Can you check my new story? I'm sorry that it's not Naruto but maybe someday I will make another one. It's called Kings and Queens and it's a Percy Jackson fanfic. So I hope you have some time to check it out.**

 **Time to answer the reviews:**

 **Demonick Angel: Thanks and you will get your questions answered in this chapter in terms of the Konoha group. I am sorry to say that I don't think I can use Dance with the Devil because the song is about facing the past so maybe when I do my spinoff of Kenshin's past.**

 **Harry copperfield Dresden: You think the right idea. The sound characters more importantly the girls are very underused. Also hope you like this one.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thanks and you'll get your question answered at the end.**

 **I have to give a big warm thank you to Chris c3po for making this story in the community of Naruto walking a different path. Another thank you is to 61394 for placing this story in the 61394's Spectacular Naruto Library. I am very humbled and for the fact that this story is near 30,000 views blows my freaking mind.**

 **It saddens me to find out that Kishimoto says that Boruto the movie will be his last work since after that he won't pick up the pen. I mean I will lose a big part of my childhood since it was one of the first animes I ever watched and made me love anime and later in my life, fanfiction. So without Naruto, I wouldn't have been able to do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song used here.**

 **Enjoy and I will see you all later.**

It's been two months since the Suna mission as Tomoe was training with the dragons in Smaug's world as she learned even more techniques as even the great Smaug became tired after one training session due to her nature.

Kin left for about a month to train with her clan and came back as she said that she had become a prodigy there. Meanwhile Naruto and Tayuya had been sparring with each other and were still equal. They have also fought with Thor-sensei more individually in his full strength and became better.

They could wound him when they were on their own as the thunder god would commend them of their strength. The thunder god arrived as he greeted the four teens as he still drank, "I have an interesting mission for the four of you."

The blonde's eyebrows raised, "Lemme guess. It's an S ranked mission with a large amount." Thor nodded, "I knew that you had become smarter, Naruto. Yes it is an S ranked mission that is protection. The daimyo of Bird Country is in need of protection for twenty four hours for tonight and will pay to the one who protects him about twenty million ryo."

Tayuya then smiled, "Well he better be prepared to give him his money. Let's go." Naruto sighed as he followed Tayuya as well as Kin and Tomoe. They all said, "Good bye Thor-sensei."

As they left the thunder god drank again, "Oh right I was supposed to tell them that there were other people that participated it. Never mind I will let them find out for themselves."

Tayuya was marching and humming happily as Naruto feared the worst, "She's really happy. Be ready for anything." Tomoe was curious, "Why, Naruto-nii?" He sighed, "Last time she did this, we were in the demon war."

Kin then shook her head, "Well what can we do, Naruto-kun, we're just doing the mission." Naruto nodded, "I understand Kin-chan but this will be a pain if I have to fight a horde."

"Hey quit stalling, let's get over-" "HELP!" They stopped as they heard a man's yell for help. They sneakily went to where the voice was and found a man who was probably on his fifties as he had gray hair. He was surrounded by ten bandits all who had no chakra but carried katanas.

He had daimyo clothes and was on his knees on the ground, "Take the money just leave the kid alone!" The four teens eyes widened as one of the bandits had a small girl who had long black hair, "Jiji!" She was crying as the bandit who was holding her had his katana on her neck.

The head bandit slowly shook his head, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What you don't understand that-" He pointed to the scared little girl, "Is probably gonna give me a lot of cash when I give her to the black market and plus with your money. We will be filthy rich!"

The bandits cheered as the girl was still crying, "Jiji!" He was trying to stand up, "Miyo-" One of the bandits kicked the old man to the head which made him stumble as the girl was struggling to break free, "Jiji!"

The head bandit yelled, "Quiet! If you don't then I will-" "ENOUGH!" The bandits turned around and saw Naruto as they all laughed, "Leave kid. You don't want to see this." Tayuya knew this look as she whispered to Kin and Tomoe, "Be ready if they decide to kill the girl."

Naruto grinned, "You don't want to see what will happen to you guys." The bandits took a step back as the one who was the most nervous was the one that held the girl. He then dropped as he charged towards the blonde, "I'll kill you!"

He just walked slowly as he disappeared which caused the bandits to be even more fearful. Naruto then appeared next to the guy, "Wrong." He then grabbed his head and slammed it to the ground with such force that the entire head exploded.

This caused the bandits to back away even further. As they then stopped paying attention to the old man and the little girl as the blonde walked towards her. "Are you ok?" He asked as she nodded, "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so ok." His gentle voice made the girl smile as she closed her eyes.

All of the bandits then lunged at him as he also charged towards them. It happened in a split second as the bandits were nothing more than blood which shocked Kin and Tomoe. Tayuya then walked towards him and hugged him from the back, "It's over. I'm ok."

He then shook his head as he looked at the damage he caused and lowered his head, "I'm sorry." She tightened the hug, "I don't blame you." She then let go of the hug and turned him around and gave a soft kiss on his forehead, "Come on you have to wake up a little girl."

Naruto nodded as he smiled at the small little girl that still had her eyes closed, "You can open them." She opened her blue eyes and hugged Naruto, "Thank you for saving Jiji." Naruto also hugged the girl, "You don't have to thank me instead-" He threw the girl into the air as she laughed and landed on Naruto's shoulders, "Enjoy the ride."

He spun around as the girl was squealing so much as she enjoyed her ride. This made Kin and Tomoe smile as they looked at Tayuya who was also smiling. They decided to walk towards her, "He'll make a good father, you know."

Tayuya shot a glare at them as the old man got up and Naruto stopped. The old man then approached Naruto as he bowed, "Thank you for saving my daughter. May I ask your name?"

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki and it was my pleasure to save this little bundle of joy." He then got her in his arms and blew in her belly button making a loud noise as she laughed. "Might I ask of your name?"

"My name is Daiki and I am the daimyo of Bird Country." This shocked the four teens, "The little bundle of joy that you are holding is my granddaughter, Miyo." Naruto then looked at Miyo, "So you're name is Miyo."

She nodded, "Why is your name a fishcake?" His left eye twitched uncontrollably as the girls kept on laughing.

"Might I ask Naruto-san what is your business before saving me and my daughter?" Tayuya then said, "We were going to the daimyo of Bird Country to protect him." Daiki nodded, "Well you already did that. Come follow me. We are close to Bird Country than you think and Miyo do you want to be with Naruto."

She nodded as she maneuvered herself to go to Naruto's shoulders, "Let's go." Naruto laughed and decided to walk with Daiki up front as Tayuya, Kin and Tomoe were behind them. Kin then asked, "What happened with Naruto there?"

Tayuya sighed, "Shithead becomes like that when he sees something that reminds me of my past." Kin nodded, "Like the bandits." Tayuya also nodded, "So he just becomes like that and doesn't stop until it's gone and when I'm ok. I swear that I should hide my eyes from him."

Tomoe laughed, "Nee-san, you probably have one of the best boys in the whole world as your lover and he cares so much for you." Tayuya then thought about it, _It is true and I probably... I'll just fucking tell him next time._

The entire group had arrived at the gates as the two guards noticed the daimyo along with several guests and tightened the grip on their weapons. Daiki told them, "Do not raise your weapons on the ones who saved me and my granddaughter from bandits."

They immediately went to one knee, "We are sorry for our mistake." Daiki nodded, "Now stand up and open the gate." They opened the gate as the four were surprised at how huge the daimyo's palace was huge.

Another thing was that the entire building was red and gold. There were servants that bowed down to Daiki as he motioned them to stand up, "I have brought some honorable guests. They have saved me and my granddaughter."

The servants then bowed to them as one of them spoke, "The others are here for the job, Daiki-sama." The elder daimyo nodded his head as Tayuya asked, "Wait. There are other people who are gunning for the job."

Daiki nodded, "Well there is the rewards now follow me to the main room where I will discuss the job." The four teens followed him inside the palace as they walked up the stairs until they reached the main room on where the daimyo held his meetings.

They opened the doors as it was a really large room with a throne that was probably the daimyo's. Once the doors were closed a group of nine could be seen as Naruto froze when he saw who it was.

There right in front of him was Team 7, 9 and 10 with Kakashi, Asuma and Guy. The Konoha team also looked at the newcomers as they instantly went into their fight stances. Kakashi even opened his sharingan, Asuma got his trench knives in his hands and Guy went into his Goken stance.

Naruto saw that Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji and Tenten still looked the same and wore the same. There was a new person that Naruto hadn't seen and it was a very pale teen who wore black ANBU pants and a sleeveless black shirt.

Kakashi then spoke as he looked at his former student and his group, "Naruto, the hero of the Demon War. Tayuya Sato, the Dragon Mistress and her younger sister. This would already be a flee on sight order but we have our orders from Hokage-sama."

Daiki then stomped on the ground, "What is the meaning of this?" Kakashi then said, "Daimyo-sama, the ones that you are with are criminals. We also have a mission to bring Naruto back to Konoha and we are going to fulfill it."

Asuma and Guy lunged but stopped when they felt something sharp on their necks. They looked to their left to see Kakashi floating in mid air. Shin was now behind the two senseis as both of his weapons were on their necks.

Kakashi was now at the mercy as Alyss was in front of him. She then giggled, " **You'll die.** " Shin growled, " **Shall I terminate them?** " All of the genins were shocked and scared of what happened except for Shikamaru who was thinking of a plan and Sai was smiling.

Ino whispered to the pineapple haired genius, "Do you have a plan?" He shook his head, "I can't think of one."

Tayuya then looked at Naruto who shook his head, "Shin, drop them." The demon let go of his weapons as Asuma and Guy went to one knee and were panting. Naruto then looked at his helpless former sensei, "Alyss let go."

The snow colored girl started to cry, " **But I want blood.** " She looked at Naruto who shook his head as she let Kakashi drop to the floor. Daiki was shocked to see the two new people with Naruto, "Who are these, Naruto?"

He then smiled, "The girl with the white hair is Alyss and the tall black haired dude with the two scythe blades beside Tayuya is Shin." Daiki then bowed, "Pleasure to meet you." The two did not respond as Shin just disappeared and Alyss looked at Miyo.

Daiki then looked at the Konoha nin, "How dare you start a fight no matter the cause on my property. I shall-" Naruto then said, "Daiki-san, forgive them. I mean no one got hurt anyway." Daiki looked at the blond as Tayuya said, "I mean we could use the extra help even if it is a pathetic excuse of help."

The Rookie 8 just glared at the redhead as they then noticed, "Where's Sai?" Sai then emerged as his blade was near Naruto's neck and Miyo's left leg. Naruto then turned around with icy blue eyes as he raised his hand which got stabbed by Sai's blade.

The Konoha group was surprised by two things. Sai attacked Naruto and that his blade had went through the blonde's hand but Naruto did not show any signs of pain. Miyo screamed, "Naruto!" His eyes softened, "Don't worry Miyo. That didn't hurt at all just close your eyes again."

Miyo did as she was instructed as Naruto then got back the icy cold stare as he focused his attention on the smiling Sai, "I don't know why you did that but you were going to attack Miyo-chan and I don't like that."

His left hand then got out of the pale teen's blade as he cocked back his arm and slammed Sai with his bloody left fist which caused Sai to crash to the wall. The pale teen was put into a state of unconsciousness as he was stuck to the wall.

Miyo then opened her eyes as the blonde showed that his hand was clean and smiled. The Konoha group were once again shocked, _Sai was instantly defeated._

Naruto then looked at Daiki, "Daiki-san may I play with Miyo while you explain the mission." Daiki smiled, "Take care Miyo." Miyo celebrated as Naruto went towards the far end of the room and started playing with Miyo as Daiki cleared his throat.

"Very well let us start. I could have thrown you out Konoha for what you have done for that boy had saved not only mine but my granddaughter's life. If there is another attack then I will convince the other daimyos that are my friends to not help Konoha, do you understand."

The Konoha nins except Sai who was still unconscious just nodded, "The mission is to protect my family for about twenty four hours." Kakashi then asked, "Who are we fighting, daimyo-sama?" The elder man sighed, "It's not who but what." Everyone was confused.

"This is the real story. Five thousand years ago to this date someone made a curse that caused anyone who has died in the land to kill the royal family. Every thousand years my family has survived the onslaught."

Kin then asked, "Daiki-san, couldn't you leave?" He shook his head, "The curse will follow us wherever the royal blood will go. This mission is not only to save me and my granddaughter but to stop the curse."

"So will you do it?" Tomoe giggled, "Of course." Daiki was shocked, "Even if you can't kill the dead and they will come back."Kin cracked her fists, "It will be fun."

He then looked at Tayuya who had an evil smile, "I've been waiting to kick the crap out of something and I think shithead would want to protect Miyo."

They all looked to see the blonde smiling as Miyo was on his shoulders covering his eyes as he hit his face on a pillar which made him fall down as the little girl maneuvered to his chest as they both laughed.

Tomoe smiled, "How old is she, Daiki-san?" Daiki smiled, "She turned five last month." He then bowed to Tayuya, Kin and Tomoe, "Thank you for accepting the offer." Tayuya smiled, "Thank nothing." She then stared as the blonde was still playing with Miyo.

Tomoe then said, "Are you planning to have kids, Nee-san?" Her face became red as she yelled, "Shut up!" Kin and Tomoe then began to laugh as Tayuya was seething, "I will mangle you both." Kin and Tomoe brushed off the threat and still kept on laughing.

Daiki turned to the Konoha group, "What will it be, Kakashi-san?" Kakashi sighed, "We will also do the mission and you have my word that none of Konoha will attack your guests."

Daiki nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me I will be in my chambers." The elder man left as Naruto got back to Tayuya and kissed Miyo on the forehead, "You should get your rest. We'll play later." The little girl left as well.

Naruto then brought back his icy cold stare, "What are you doing here?" They all flinched at the blonde's eyes as Asuma answered first, "We're here because Tsunade-sama told us to accept the mission since it was an S rank mission and we didn't realize that you would take the job and that is our other mission is to take you back."

Naruto then answered in a cold voice, "I will not return to Konoha." Guy then said, "Come on Naruto-kun, we will even accept your friends into Konoha."

The blonde shook his heads, "I have more important things to do. I will see you all later." "Dobe, wait." Naruto turned around and saw his best friend as his eyebrows raised in surprise due to him not having the curse mask.

"How about we settle this?" Naruto smiled, "How then, Uchiha?" Sasuke smirked, "We settle it in a fight." This shocked Kakashi, "Sasuke I-"

"Fine." The Konoha nin looked at Naruto's group as Tayuya smirked, "But it would be boring if it was one on one so I think we should have fun."

Naruto then said, "I want to fight with Bushy Brows with only Taijutsu." Lee's eyes were fired up literally, "YOSH! Naruto-kun's flames of youth burn brightly."

Tayuya then smirked, "I'm going to fight the team of pineapple fuck." Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome."

Kin then smiled, "I wanted so bad to fight pineapple fuck." Ino just laughed at the name, "But I think I'll settle in with duckbutt and Naruto-kun's former team."

Tomoe then smiled at Guy's team, "I wanna fight you." Naruto then laughed, "Good we have our opponents. Alyss, don't kill anyone." Daiki returned, "What is with this ruckus?"

"Daiki-san, we have decided to fight to settle our differences and choose who will lead in this mission." Daiki nodded, "Just don't destroy the place. Come, we have a training ground for that."

They had arrived at the training palace as it was empty and it was big also had no roof. There was also grass surrounding the area. Naruto then said, "The rules are no killing blows and first one to get knocked out is the winner. Konoha needs only one win to win the game. If they win then I will comply to their requests."

"If we win then they have to shut up and follow what we say, understood." No one spoke, "Let's begin with Tomoe against Super Bushy Brows and his team."

Tomoe was on the left while Guy, Neji and Tenten were on the right. Naruto then said, "Hajime."

Guy then ran, "Dynamic Entry." He then jumped to try and land a flying kick on the girl as she dodged and was now in front of Neji, "You are within my range of divination." He then tried to hit her but she kept on parrying his strikes.

Tomoe yawned, "Come on Hinata-chan was able to hit me." Neji then formed the blue dorm, "Kaiten!" Expecting Tomoe to be blown away due to the attack he smiled but was shocked when the red head grabbed him and pulled him.

She then flipped Neji over her back which caused him to fall to the ground. Tenten then summoned kunais that tried to hit Tomoe but she smiled, "Doton: Tobi Tsubute." She slammed to the mat as nearby rock projectiles hit every kunai that was thrown. Guy and Tomoe then fought hand to hand as Guy then managed to hit her but then poofed.

A hand then came from underground and pulled Guy all the way down to his head as Tomoe was now behind Tenten and before she could react. She was hit by an uppercut that made her fall to the ground, "Doton: Taju Doryuheki."

Multiple walls closed Tenten as Neji then lunged as he started attacking her, "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" But his attack was blocked, "What? How?" Tomoe smiled as Neji's eyes widened.

His Byakugan revealed that she had made sand to block all of his attacks. "Futon: Sasandan." Tomoe gathered sand near her mouth as she expelled a gust of wind that produced sand bullets that knocked Neji to the ground as he was unconscious.

The Konoha nins were shocked to see that Tomoe could use sand. Tenten was escapd from the wall as Guy had a hard time getting out. She then placed two scrolls in an upright position as it then released smoke.

The smoke then flew and shaped into two dragons as she then jumped between the two scrolls and rapidly summoned and throw all her weapons as it became a barrage of incoming weapons.

"Soshoryu." Tomoe then raised her hand as sand came out from the ground and blocked most of the weapons except for kunai that passed through the sand as it had an explosive tag on it. It then exploded as black smoke went through the place.

Guy then smiled, "Nice job Tenten. The flames of youth prevailed over-" He stopped talking when Tomoe came out from underground and hit Tenten at the back of the neck which knocked her out.

Tomoe then looked at Guy, "Do you yield?" He then answered by saying, "Kaimon, Kai!" He then got out of the hole, "Seimon, Kai!" His skin turned red, "Tomon, Kai!" He then said, "Keimon: Kai!" Huge amounts of energy were released as Tomoe jumped and as Gai instantly appeared in front of her.

"Asa Kujaku!" He then began to punch Tomoe repeatedly as it looked like she was getting hit by a peacock-like fan of flames. Kakashi sighed, _This is over._ He then looked at Naruto and his group who looked indifferent, _But why aren't they reacting._

"Tomoe, you have my permission to use it." Naruto shouted as Guy sent the last blow that made her crash to the ground. He then released the Gates, "I won-" But suddenly Tomoe turned into sand as it shocked Guy, _A suna bunshin!_

"I'm sorry." He then turned around as Tomoe was behind him, "Tenjin no Mai." Both of her arms had two streams of light blue wind as she swiped Guy which made the winds spiral towards him. He was sent flying as he was brought down to the ground in a crater.

"Super Bushy Brows and his team are unable to continue, Tomoe wins." She then hugged the blonde, "I did it."

Naruto smiled, "Of course. Kin, you're up." Kin then stood up as she winked at the blonde, "I won't disappoint you, Naruto-kun."

She then went to the left side as Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were on the other, "I can't wait to get rid of more of your hair, pinky." This made Sakura flinch as Sasuke snarled which shocked the blonde, _Sasuke got out of his emo state!_

"The match between Kin and Team 7, hajime." Kakashi pulled out his forehead protector up as it revealed his Sharingan and Sasuke also had his Sharingan on. Sakura pulled out a kunai as Kakashi told them, "Let's do this."

Kakashi went to the different handseals, "Futon: Daitonpa!" He then blew as Sasuke went to three handseals, "Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu." He then blew the massive fireball as it grew larger with the wind.

Kin then dodged to her left to avoid the incoming fireball as she saw Sakura next to her who cocked her fist, "CHAANARO!" Sakura attempted to punch but Kin grabbed her fist, "Pathetic." She then turned around and landed a hard kick that made her yelp in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Sakura." Sasuke then jumped as he had a fuma shuriken in his hand and threw it as Kin jumped on it as she was now in front of him, "I heard you like to copy moves. I'll do one of yours." She was now behind him as she hit him with a back fist.

This caused him to plummet to the ground but she kicked him on the stomach as they crashed to the ground, "Shishi Rendan." Sasuke was then knocked out due to the kick as Kakashi was now behind Kin, "I think I have to be more serious."

He then grabbed two kunais as he spun them around his fingers and attacked as Kin had managed to dodge the attacks but she was struggling as Naruto yelled, "Kin, I allow you to use it."

Kin then smiled, "I'm sorry Kakashi-san." She then placed her fist on her open left hand as Kakashi felt cold, "Aisu Meiku-"

She then had two large swords on each hand, "Aisu Buringa." She then vanished as Kakashi was shocked, _She uses ice._ She suddenly appeared behind him as he now had a cross shaped slash on his gut as he then fell down.

Naruto stood up, "Kin-" Sasuke then stood up as he did three hand signs again, "Chidori!" Lightning was all around his hand as it was making the sounds of birds chirping. He then ran as Kin side stepped out of the way and delivered a knee to the chest of the Uchiha.

This made him cancel his technique as she leapt over him, "Aisu Meiku: Hamma!" She made a large hammer and bonked him on the top of the head as he was now unconscious, "Team 7 is unable to fight. Kin is the winner."

Kin then pumped her fist in the air as the now awakened Guy got Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Daiki then said, "Bring them to the infirmary. Guards show him the way and bring the other two unconscious people."

The guards then picked up Neji and Tenten as Guy followed the guards out of the training ground and Naruto then said, "Tayuya will fight Asuma's team."

Tayuya was now on the left as Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were on the right. Asuma then whispered to his students, "I'll attack her first and find out her abilities. You will come up with a plan."

The three nodded as Asuma threw the cigarette that was on his mouth and grabbed his trench knives as Tayuya yawned, "Are you gonna fight or what?"

Asuma then lunged as he placed chakra on his knives that made it longer as Tayuya kept on dodging them with ease as her face was indifferent. _She's not even breaking a sweat._

"Futon: Fujin no Jutsu." He then released a stream of dust as Tayuya simply sidestepped and then slammed on the ground as pillars of fire came out from the ground as Asuma flipped out of the way.

 _She's not even using hand seals._ He then stopped as he spewed gunpowder from his mouth which quickly surrounded Tayuya, "Katon: Haisekisho!" He then ignited it with the flint on his teeth which caused the ash like smoke to explode.

Asuma then smirked but lost it when his face was in disbelief. Tayuya was standing there with no burns or any smudges. She then lunged at him and appeared behind him, "I'm kinda disappointed that you are a Jonin."

Asuma then turned around only to be kicked in the face as he then spiraled until he crashed to a wall as Ino asked, "Shikamaru, what are we going to do?"

He then shook his head, "I can't think of anything." Ino then looked at Chouji who was still eating, "Chouji if you can buy time then I will pay for whatever food you eat." Chouji's moth watered, "Baika no Jutsu."

He then rolled towards Tayuya, "Nikudan Sensha! Roll, roll, roll." Ino was celebrating, "That's it Chouji!" Tayuya just raised her hand as she caught Chouji and did not move from her spot as Chouji was still rolling.

"This is getting boring but I've always wanted to eat a huge marsmallow!" Her other hand then ignited in flames as Shikamaru and Ino's eyes widened as Chouji stopped rolling, "Karyu-" Ino then yelled, "Chouji get out of there!"

He tried to roll to where Ino and Shikamaru were but he was being held by Tayuya's hand. She then threw him up, "Tekken!" She slammed her left hand to Chouji who was still like a ball as he crashed next to Asuma as he was also knocked out.

The red head dodged incoming kunais as she smiled, "Come on pineapple. I thought you were smart maybe fucking that blonde bimbo isn't working out." She then looked to see that the kunais had explosive tags and all of them blew up around her.

Shikamaru then smiled, "Kunai Trap, complete." Ino was about to celebrate but they then saw that the fire and smoke was being sucked up and they saw Tayuya eating the fire. Their eyes widened as Tayuya had a bloated stomach and then went back to normal as she burped flames.

"That was a good meal. Now as punishment for fucking killing me." She then disappeared and reappeared in front of Shikamaru, "I will never forgive you." Her arms ignited with fire.

"Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin." She swiped her arms in a circular fashion as the torrents of flames sent the Nara to a wall which knocked him out as he also suffered a few burns. Ino then fell to her knees, "We surrender."

Naruto then said, "Tayuya wins." She then walked to Naruto as guards came out to get the unconscious Team 10. "Don't you think that was a bit of overkill." Tayuya nodded, "That's for the ones who think that we could be together." Naruto laughed, "Yeah that is just stupid."

Naruto then stood up as a fired up Lee was now in front of him, "Let's do this Bushy Brows." Lee then removed his weights that crashed to the ground in four large craters which surprised Kin and Tomoe.

"Naruto-kun has gotten stronger as I will now use my full power to fight you." Naruto smiled, "Then let us fight."

The two disappeared as Kin and Tomoe could not see where the two were but only when they hit could they see. Two blurs momentarily colliding before disappearing. Tayuya smirked, _Looks like someone could match or even beat shithead when it comes to taijutsu._

This went on for several minutes before Naruto and Lee were in front of each other panting as both had bruises, "You have gotten stronger, Naruto-kun." Naruto finally stood up, "You as well. I'm glad that I have called you my rival."

"Let us finish this, Lee." Lee nodded, "Hai, Naruto-kun!" Lee then had bandages in his arms, "Seimon, Kai!" Lee then kicked Naruto in the air as he continue to strike him in very fast speeds as Kin and Tomoe were shocked that someone could do this to Naruto in taijutsu.

Naruto was covered in Lee's bandages as he sent a powerful punch and kick as Naruto crashed to the ground. The blonde then got out of the bandages as he spat blood and then was now behind Lee as he hit him at the back of the head with a kick.

This sent Lee to the ground as he tried to get up but Naruto placed his knee on his chest, "Do you yield? Lee nodded as Naruto extended his hand as Lee grabbed it.

The blonde then pulled him up as they shook their hands, "I hope we fight again, Lee. But I think you should check if your teammates are ok." Lee nodded, "Yes, Naruto-kun. I'll see you later."

Lee then ran all the way to the infirmary as Daiki approached the blonde, "I can see that you and your friends are that strong to beat the Konoha group effortlessly but why keep them." Naruto then said, "Well you need extra help for your problem and I am to think that the curse will last the entire night until dawn."

Daiki nodded, "So you were listening." Naruto nodded, "I have my plans. How many of your guards will be staying here?" Daiki frowned at that, "We are supposed to have over five hundred but only fifty will stay."

"Have them protect Miyo with some of the Konoha nins. Meanwhile, looks like duty calls." He was then tackled to the ground as Miyo was on top of his chest, "You promised to be there when I sleep." The blonde then smiled, "I was. Miyo, can Tayuya come?"

Miyo nodded as Naruto and Tayuya left as Daiki then told Kin and Tomoe, "I also have to rest. To prepare for the upcoming night, you can do whatever you want." With that the elder man left and so did Kin and Tomoe.

Lee had gotten to where his teammates were as the only ones who were now conscious were Sakura and Ino. Both girls saw Lee as Sakura was the first one to speak, "Lee, what happened to you?" Lee made his nice guy pose.

"Don't worry I am fine Sakura-chan. It's only some bruises." His face then fell, "I was unable to beat Naruto-kun." Tenten had just woken up, "How strong is he Lee?"

"He was able to stand after getting hit with the Ura Renge." This shocked the three girls as Lee then said, "I am going to rest. See you all later."

Lee then went to one of the beds and quickly fell asleep as Sakura, Ino and Tenten decided to go around the palace. They then saw Kin and Tomoe and went closer to them, "My name is Sakura. The one to my left is Ino and the one with the buns on her head is Tenten."

Tomoe smiled, "I'm Tomoe." The five decided to chat as Sakura asked, "I'm curious to know. How did Naruto and your Nee-san get together?" Kin and Tomoe both shrugged their shoulders, "They never told us."

All of the girls heard laughing as they soon saw a slightly opened door and saw the blonde and the red head on a bed with Miyo. Miyo then frowned, "I'm jealous of you Tayuya-san."

"Why?" She then said, "Because you're really beautiful." Tayuya blushed at this as Naruto laughed, "You are right, Miyo. Tayuya is the most beautiful girl in the world but I'm sure you will also grow to become really beautiful too."

He then kissed her gently on the forehead as Miyo asked, "Can you guys sing a song to me so that I can go to sleep?"

Tayuya looked at Naruto as he slammed his hands together and a guitar magically appeared in his hands, "Sure."

Miyo was excited as Tayuya just smiled, "What are you going to sing, shithead?" He then started plucking and strumming the guitar as he then began to sing. ( **AN: The song is called Small Bump. You'll get why I chose this.** )

 **You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,**

 **You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,**

 **I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,**

 **But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,**

 **A small bump in four months you're brought to life**

Tayuya then placed Miyo on her lap while slowly brushing her hair and also started singing.

 _ **I'll hold you tightly and give you nothing but truth**_

 _ **If you're not inside me I'll put my future in you**_

The two teens then looked at each other and smiled.

 **You are my one and only**

 **You can wrap your fingers around my thumb and hold me tight**

 **Oh, you are my one and only**

 **You can wrap your fingers around my thumb and hold me tight**

 **And you'll be all right**

 _ **Oh you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin**_

 _ **With a smile like his and a dimple beneath your chin**_

 _ **Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice**_

 _ **And blue eyes closed to be soon opened wide**_

 _ **A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes**_

 **And I'll hold you tightly and give you nothing but truth**

 **If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you**

 **You are my one and only**

 **You can wrap your fingers around my thumb and hold me tight**

 **Oh, you are my one and only**

 **You can wrap your fingers around my thumb and hold me tight**

 **And you'll be all right**

Naruto then stopped strumming as Miyo was now sound asleep in Tayuya's arms as the red head kept on brushing her hair which made the little girl purr.

The blonde smiled, "You'll make a great mother." Tayuya blushed and looked at him, "I'm not looking for children yet, shithead."

He laughed, "Of course, it's way too early. But I'm just saying that you'll make a good mother." She then smiled, "You'll also make a good father."

He then gave a chaste kiss on the lips to Tayuya, "We should probably rest." He let Miyo sleep on his left side as Tayuya grabbed his body and pulled in closer. She then placed her head on his chest, "I'm gonna enjoy kicking the shit out of the undead later."

She then looked to see Naruto asleep as she shook her head, "See you later, Naruto."

The five girls were watching the scene as Kin and Tomoe had decided to leave as Sakura, Ino and Tenten gave them shocked looks as Kin said, "What? They always sleep like that."

Sakura, Ino and Tenten then slowly closed the door as they left the sleeping couple alone.

A figure was on the roof as his white hair was flowing with the wind, "Hmm. The ones who fooled with my plans in the desert are here. No matter they will not stop the Otsutsuki's curse on this wretched family. Even you cannot stop it, students of Thor."

 **AN: That is it for this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Leave a favorite, a follow and a review. Also check out my new story, Kings and Queens. BYE BYE!**

 **Extra: How Kin Knows.**

"Come on Tayuya, don't you think that-"

"Fuck no! I am no looking at Kimimaro that way." Tayuya then threw water at her direction as they were still in a hot spring, "Besides that guy is Orochimaru's fuck puppet."

Kin almost puked at that, "Damn it. I just thought about it." Tayuya laughed as Kin tackled her and pinned her arms, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Oh yeah and what can you do, bitch!" Kin then went behind Tayuya's ear and sucked it which caused the red head to moan. Kin then let go as she was shocked, "Holy shit! That was only-"

"Shut up, don't you dare tell anyone! Oh you're dead, Kin!" The red head then stomped her way out. Kin then snickered, "Someday you will thank me for that, Tayuya."

 **Oooohhhh foreshadowing. Anyways see you guys in the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	21. End The Undead

**AN: Hey I'm back! And this is the second part of the Undead Arc. I hope you give a favorite, a follow and a review.**

 **Time to answer my reviews:**

 **Kill3rdarren: Thanks for liking the first chapter.**

 **Demonick Angel: Thanks and I will get there.**

 **Train Heartnett: Well you're awesome too.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Don't worry it won't end up like that. Another thing is thank you for checking out my other story, Kings and Queens. You have my gratitude for that. Stay awesome.**

 **Harry copperfield Dresden: I like your profile pic because that anime was the first one I ever watched and you will see how I did this one.**

 **Enjoy. You'll see the bad guy behind the mask who is Otsutsuki in this chapter and I'll see you all later.**

The blond had managed to wake up as Tayuya was still snoring and he noticed that the sun was setting, _This must mean that it is time._

He suddenly found himself in the mindscape and Tayuya was there along with the two Kuramas, "What's going on?" Tayuya then said, "Kurama wants to talk to us both."

The Yang Kurama then said, " **It looks like Naruto is here. Let's begin.** " Yin Kurama then said, " **We have a problem.** "

"And that is?" Naruto asked, " **Otsutsuki is here and is involved in this curse.** " Naruto and Tayuya were shocked with what Yin Kurama said.

"So you mean that the Otsutsuki's are here." Both Kuramas nodded as Yin spoke, " **We don't know who it is but he is powerful and controls the curse that this family is having. My guess is if you want to end the curse then destroy the Otsutsuki.** "

"Is that all, Kurama?" Tayuya asked as Yang Kurama nodded, " **I suggest the two of you should wake up. It's about to begin.** "

Naruto and Tayuya woke up as Miyo was in front of them, "Jiji says it's almost happening." The two teens nodded as they went out of the room and found three guards as Naruto kneeled to Miyo, "Miyo these guys are going to take care of you. Stay with them ok."

Miyo nodded as Naruto asked, "Where is the daimyo?" One of the guards answered, "He is in the main room and waiting for your orders, sir."

Naruto nodded, "Take care of Miyo." "Hai." The two teens then walked to the main room as they were greeted by Daiki, Kin, Tomoe and the rest of the Konoha group. Naruto then said, "We are going to be attacked until dawn by the undead that have died in this place. Our main priority is to save Daiki-san and Miyo."

"All we know is that they cannot be destroyed but I have a plan for that." He then looked at his former team, "You will be guarding along with Team Bushy Brows and Kin, Miyo. Just try to hold on and don't use any big moves unless necessary."

"I will be here with Tayuya and Tomoe as we will protect Daiki-san with Asuma's team. Is that clear?" Nobody asked as Tayuya then said, "Well let's get to it. We have about thirty minutes before the assault happens."

Team 7 and Team 9 disappeared as Daiki then asked, "What is your plan, Naruto?" The blonde just smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Naruto then whispered to Tayuya, "How strong do you think the undead will be?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Probably be as useless as the Edo Tensei."

"Wha-" Tayuya then said, "Nothing, it's called foreshadowing."

In a cave there was a voice that resonated all around, "Rise." Bony hands then sprouted out from the ground, "All of your pain, regret and sadness shall be released tonight." Skeletons then were popping out from the ground as flesh was reforming.

"You will receive eternal peace once you have done this task." Dead bodies that were once bones were now flesh and skin as they were around the mysterious man with the mask, "You shall eliminate the vile family that has messed with my family."

They then cheered as he continued, "Defeat the mewling peasants and have a place to join me." He then removed the mask as it showed his light blue eyes as he also smiled, "Kill them all my wonderful soldiers!"

It was now six o clock as the sun had already set. Lights were placed all around to see if the undead have come. The Konoha group was nervous about facing the undead. Ino was next to the blonde, "Is this what it felt like when you fought the demons?"

Naruto shook his head, "There was more fear and pressure. But every battle is the same." They all heard, "THEY'RE HERE!"

Naruto and Tayuya looked to see lots and lots of people surrounding the palace, "Naruto how many of them are actual shinobi?" Tayuya asked as the blonde shrugged his shoulders, "Few but we could beat them."

Naruto then yelled, "This is it! Defend the daimyo and Miyo!" The dead bodies then started ran and climbed over the gate and destroyed the door as they went to the rooms where Daiki and Miyo was.

They were all ready as the undead stormed in and the ones protecting Daiki started fighting. The blonde then said, "Ino, stay by Daiki-san." Ino nodded as she had a kunai on her hand as undead were falling due to Naruto, Tayuya and Tomoe.

The five shinobi were slicing and dicing bodies all the time and also pushing them off the building. But the bodies kept on regenerating slowly or instantly. Naruto noticed that the zombies were swinging wildly so it was easy to fight them.

"Karyu no Hoko!" Tayuya released her flames as it destroyed some bodies as they turned into ashes. Naruto then sliced an undead in half as it regenerated so he kicked one in the head. He then noticed that the ones that were destroyed by the fire did not regenerate.

"Tayuya use your fire. It stops them from coming back. Ino tell that to the others." Ino nodded as she used talked to Kakashi, _Kakashi-sensei!_ Kakashi dodged a kick from one undead as he kicked another, _'Ino, what is it?'_

 _Kakashi-sensei, we have found their weakness._ Kakashi went into his hand seals, "Fuuton: Daitonpa!" He then blew winds which made some undead fly out the windows, "We have to get to a more open space."

' _Sorry Ino, what's their weakness?_ ' Ino then yelled, _Burn them!_

Kakashi then yelled, "Sasuke, Tenten! Use fire! These guys can't regenerate after that." Tenten threw explosive tags at a few zombies as it exploded and they fell down. Sasuke then released a huge fireball at the hallway.

It burned a lot of zombies, "Let's go!" Miyo's guards then carried the girl across the hallway as Team 7 and Team 10 followed but an earth wall separated Kakashi from the rest, "Kakashi-" The white haired jonin yelled, "Guy, just take care of Miyo. I'll handle this."

"Well, well, if it isn't the brat." Kakashi's eye widened as he turned around and saw the three shinobi who engaged with him in the Third Shinobi War and they were Kakko, Taiseki and Mahiru. Kakko smiled, "Well your teammates are not here to save you and we're here for revenge."

Kakashi lifted his headband which exposed his Sharingan, "Looks like I have to kill you again."

Tayuya then ignited her hands, "Karyu no Koen!" She then brought the two flames together as they brought a fiery explosion as Naruto smiled as he had a big Rasengan in his hand, "Oodama Rasengan." He slammed the big ball as it sent a few zombies spiraling out of the room.

He then heard that more were coming this way as Team 10 was already tired. He grit his teeth, "It isn't even ten yet and there's no stop to them." He then went through one seal, "Katon: Goen Mekkyaku!"

He then released the wide fireball as it burnt everything that was on the hallway. Naruto yelled, "Tayuya, Tomoe. I need you to cover for me. Ino tell Team 7 and Team 9 that's with Miyo to come to this room."

Naruto then got three kage bunshin in the as they were in the four corners of the room. Tayuya smiled, _Shithead's copying my moves now._

Team 7 and Team 10 with Miyo were able to get there as Miyo went to her grandfather. Tomoe then said, "We have to hold out until Naruto can make the barrier." Sakura then yelled, "Wait! Kakashi-sensei got separated from us."

Kakashi then arrived from a shunshin, "Yo!" Sasuke and Sakura face palmed as Guy asked, "Was it the team you fought in Kannabi Bridge?" Kakashi nodded, "Yes and it was a little bit tiring but I destroyed them easily."

Tayuya then yelled, "Stop talking and start fighting!" Kakashi then said, "We are on fumes from fighting for four hours straight." Tayuya then sighed, "Tomoe protect all of them. I'll grab their attention."

Tayuya then vanished and reappeared in the training field which was still visible from the room, "Hey! I know it's an Otsutsuki and I must say pretty pathetic for a fucker to use an attack like this."

A rock was destroyed as he heard that, "Destroy her."

All the undead then started to go into the training field as Sasuke was going to go but Naruto stopped him, "Just watch."

The Konoha group then saw that she was surrounded as she smiled, "Let's dance." Both Kuramas then yelled, " **DAMN YOU MADARA!** "

The undead then lunged at her as she leapt to the air and ignited her whole body before crashing head first which caused some of them to fly. "Karyu no Kagizume." Her feet then ignited as she flew backwards and started incinerating the zombies that were in front of her as she flipped and kicked two by a front dropkick.

She then stood up and started beating up zombies everywhere as they landed on top of other zombies. "Karyu no Yokugeki." Her arms ignited as she leapt to the air and started flapping as it sent torrent and torrent of flame at the undead.

"Kenkaku." She lit her entire body on fire as she head butt one of the zombies and ran through them as if even one touched her flames would get burnt. "Enchu." A stream of fire came from her right elbow as it burnt the zombies behind her.

She then flew forward as she grabbed one zombie with one hand, "Akugeki." Her flame ignited on her right arm as it crushed the undead's head before turning to ashes.

The Konoha group were shocked to say the least at Tayuya's abilities as they looked at Naruto who said, "If you are going to ask how strong is she? I have no clue since we're equal and we can't beat our sensei in a real fight."

The Konoha group kept on watching as Tomoe and Kin shook their heads, _Why did Tayuya/ Nee-san have to take on everyone by herself?_

"Enryuo no Hoken!" Her left fist was on fire as it then struck the ground and released a huge pillar of fire that took out everything in the area. Tayuya then stopped the technique as she laughed, "Is that all?"

She then dodged a kunai as she looked to her right to see hundreds and hundreds of shinobis. Naruto then said, "Kakashi, Sasuke, throw a fireball at Tayuya." The two looked at him, "Just do it!"

They both released the fireball at the same time as it was really big. It then hit Tayuya as she began to suck it until it was gone before she burped, "That was a good meal!"

The shinobis then lunged at her as her fists ignited, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Karyu Ken!" She then started throwing punch after punch at everyone as an explosion was made every time her fists connected with the undead.

She then saw most of them jump but were going to land on her. She then smiled as her arms were now on fire, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin!" She swiped her arms in a circular motion as it created a dome of fire and incinerated everything that came close to it.

She then had two massive flames on her hands. On her right was a black flame and on her left was a red flame. Naruto was shocked, _What did Smaug-sensei do? That black flame is dark and evil._

She then combined the two flames as it became a huge flame that was pure black with red flames circling it, "Ryujin no Koen!" She brought the flame down as it instantly exploded in torrents of black and red flames.

After several minutes, the flames dissipated and it showed that half of the palace was ashes as Tayuya then disappeared and reappeared in the main room as the three Naruto clones and the real Naruto slammed their hands while another clone held Tayuya.

"Shisekiyojin!" A red barrier was soon erected as Kakashi was surprised at the red barrier, _This barrier requires four Kage level shinobi. Naruto, how strong are you?_

Tayuya then laughed, "So what do you think of my upgraded move, shithead. Pretty sweet." The clone Naruto laughed, "Yeah it was." He then leaned to her ear, "You will have to tell me later what that dark flame was."

Tayuya groaned, "Fine." Tomoe then approached Tayuya as she touched her and they both glowed blue as Tayuya then stood up, "Thanks for that. How long does this barrier hold?"

The real Naruto then said, "I can hold it until three in the morning. After that I'll go after the curse." Tayuya then nodded, "All right you guys rest and we'll wake you up by then." The Konoha group complied and quickly fell asleep as Tomoe also healed herself and Kin.

Naruto then said, "Are you guys all right?" The three girls nodded, "What are you going to do, Naruto-nii?" Tomoe asked as Naruto said, "Well I will go to where the curse is and I will destroy it. You three will stay here and guard Daiki-san and Miyo-chan."

The three girls nodded as Tayuya then said, "The dark flame was caused when I ate the Dark Regulus." Naruto was curious, "What's that?"

"Remember when I was away for training in Smaug-sensei's world. Well I accidentally fought the Dark Dragon named Regulus and ate his dark powers. After a week of being unconscious I woke up and discovered that I could blend the darkness with my flames."

Naruto smiled, "You're getting stronger every day. I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep up with you." Tayuya playfully smacked him in the arm, "Baka. You know how to do the Hiraishin and I saw that new technique you did."

He then scratched the back of his head and sheepishly laughed, "Oh, you saw that." She then said, "Is that your last stand?" Naruto then nodded, "I'm trying to refine it."

He then looked towards the barrier, "I guess it's almost time. I didn't even realize that time flied so fast." Tayuya smiled, "Be careful." Naruto nodded as the clones then poofed and Naruto then shunshined out of the room.

Tayuya then yelled, "Hey! Wake up!"

Naruto was sprinting towards where he placed a clone. He then found him on top of the tree, "Hey! What did you find?" The clone then looked at him, "Well boss, there's a genjutsu in this place. Right underneath us is a cave and that is where the undead came from."

Naruto nodded as he dispelled the clone and noticed fire from afar, _They must be fighting. Kurama, is this really the place._

Kurama then opened one eye, " **Yeah, kit.** " Naruto then said, "That's good. Kai!" The genjutsu was dispelled as he noticed he was standing on top of a cave, _This is it._

He then got his special kunai in his hand and went inside the cave as he treaded lightly and carefully. He then got to the heart of the cave and noticed that there was a pale man with white hair was on top of a large rock.

Naruto then walked slowly as the man then turned around, "I have been waiting for you student of Thor." Naruto smiled, "And I have been waiting for you Otsutsuki or to be more specific the blood of Hamura."

The man's widened a bit, "How did you know that?" Naruto laughed, "I could sense you when you kept on teleporting that guy back in Suna. Also Kurama told me that you did not smell like Hagoromo-jiji and I also know that if you were then you would have no problem showing the Rinnegan to me."

The man then laughed as he removed his white mask and revealed his eyes, "You intrigue me as well, Uzumaki. I may ask on why do you hide your powers so much, that barrier that you made was only a small portion of your chakra."

Naruto then said, "Well for once I don't like to brag and instead get better." The man nodded, "I also like your humility and for that I shall tell you that we will fight. So I need to know your name."

"Naruto Uzumaki." The man smiled, "Toneri Otsutuki." Naruto smiled, "Now that we know each other, I have an interesting proposition for you."

"I'm listening Naruto." Naruto smiled, "Well if you stop the attack then I can make it worth your while." Toneri nodded, "So what is it?"

"I know that you are going to unleash your attack on Wave in a month and two weeks from now. I'll also say that Thor-sensei is going to have me fight you. It would be boring if your initial attack will be nothing but helpless people being trampled."

"Then I will make them strong enough so that they would put up a fight. Judging with what you like then seeing the hopelessness in their eyes would be much sweeter. So that's my proposition, stop the attack forever so that I will give you entertainment for the main event."

Toneri laughed, "You are very interesting, Naruto. But I'm afraid I will have to decline, this wretched family has caused a grudge on us and I have the right to carry that. You are right though, I would get more satisfaction but I know that you cannot beat me."

"Now if you'll excuse me. I will just kill the daimyo and his granddaughter." Toneri started walking as Naruto had a foxy grin, "I wonder who would win, my hard work or your visual prowess with the Tenseigan."

Toneri then stopped walking and looked at Naruto with a smile, "Ara, how did you know that Naruto?" The blonde merely gave another toothy grin, "It's useless to hide it from me Toneri. But it's kinda sad that you are weak. Never mind the offer; you'll just be a morning snack."

Naruto turned around but then returned as he punched Toneri's fist and the two never moved as the cave was destroyed due to the shockwave. Toneri then smiled, "I accept your offer and I can tell that you won't disappoint me midnight snack."

He then let go of his fist, "When we fight though, you won't be able to land a punch on me." Naruto then smiled, "Well I beg to differ. When we fight-"

He made a serious face, "I'll beat you with just one punch from this arm and then I will take you down. You better be prepared, Toneri." He then laughed, "Show me-" He then formed a portal, "-Naruto."

He snapped his fingers as he stepped into the portal and disappeared. Naruto then laughed, "That was fun. I should get back now."

He then shunshined out of the cave as he was now at the main room and noticed that the roof was gone. He then looked to see that the Konoha group were panting and laying on the ground as Tayuya, Tomoe and Kin were smiling at him.

Miyo then hugged him as he asked, "So what happened?" Miyo then said, "There were more than the last one. Tayuya, Tomoe and Kin were able to handle themselves but the Konoha guys were tired. One zombie tried to kill me but Weird Eyebrows-san saved me by taking the hit."

Naruto then looked at Lee who was standing next to Guy, "Thank you Lee." He gave his nice guy pose, "Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. I couldn't help but save Miyo-chan."

Daiki then cleared his throat, "I am curious to what you did to stop the attack." Naruto then said, "Well I got to the place where the curse was placed and destroyed it. I then sealed it so that the curse will never bother anyone again."

Daiki then smiled. "Thank you Naruto. You have saved me and my granddaughter." Naruto nodded, "I think Lee should also get your thanks Daiki-san. Without him your granddaughter wouldn't be here."

Daiki then turned to Lee and bowed, "Thank you for saving my granddaughter." Lee also bowed, "No problem Daiki-sama. My flames of youth wouldn't be able to have a thing occur to your granddaughter."

Daiki then said, "Well I will see you off in the morning. In the meanwhile you may rest." He then started to walk away from the room as Naruto smiled, "Mission accomplished."

He then whispered to Tayuya, "I'll tell you what really happened later."

The Konoha group had already left as Naruto, Kin, Tomoe and Tayuya were at the front gates. Daiki and Miyo were standing in front of them, "Thank you so much Naruto for what you have done for us."

Naruto smiled, "There is no problem, Daiki-san." He then kneeled down as Miyo hugged him, "Thank you for saving my life, Naruto-nii." He also hugged her, "You take care, Miyo-chan."

She then nodded as Naruto told Daiki, "May I talk to you privately?" Daiki nodded, "Can I talk to Naruto alone, Miyo." She nodded as she went to Tayuya as Naruto talked to Daiki, "I need your help."

"For what Naruto?" The blonde was nervous, "You see my dream is to bring peace to this shinobi world where there won't be any mindless bloodshed, where families don't have to worry about losing one another, where shinobis could understand each other and release their hatred."

Daiki nodded, "A noble purpose but why am I included?" Naruto then said, "Well I have spies across the entire shinobi world that give me information and I was hoping that you would like to give me information based on the daimyos."

Daiki laughed, "I'll agree to it. But I feel there is another reason." Naruto nodded, "The road to peace will be hard and I'm going to need funds so-" He raised his hand, "Say no more Naruto. Think of this as a thank you for making my granddaughter happy."

Naruto smiled as he bowed, "Thank you for accepting Daiki-san." The elderly man also bowed, "It's alright Naruto." Naruto then stood up, "Well I guess I'm off."

The blonde returned to his group as he picked up Miyo and kissed her on the forehead, "You behave ok. I'll see you again." She nodded, "Of course."

Naruto and the gang were leaving as they heard Miyo shouting, "BYE! Naruto-nii, Tayuya-nee, Tomoe-chan and Kin-chan."

Tayuya then asked, "Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Naruto sighed as Kin and Tomoe also looked at him, "To stop the curse I made a bargain."

"Which is?" Kin asked, "In exchange for the removal of the curse. I'm going to face Toneri in Wave and also protect Wave from the Otsutsuki attack."

The girls were shocked as Tayuya asked, "Wait! Who's Toneri?" Naruto then said, "He's the man who was controlling the undead and I have more good news. He has the Tenseigan in his eyes." Tayuya then bonked him on the head, "Baka! What are you thinking?"

He touched his head, "It's ok Tayuya. We fought on equal level but I need to get stronger and stronger in order to beat him. I have to ask if you are willing to join me in another war."

Tayuya smirked, "You already fucking know my answer, shithead!" Tomoe smiled, "Of course, Naruto-nii." Kin smiled, "You bet your ass I'll fight."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks girls and by the way Kin is on the newly updated bingo book." He pulled a bingo book and turned the pages until on to the latest entry.

 _ **Name: Kin Tsuchi**_

 _ **Age: 13-14**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Shinobi Rank: Genin**_

 _ **Calibre Rank: B**_

 _ **Known Alias: Ice Queen**_

 _ **Known Element Affinity: Hyoton**_

 _ **Skill List**_

 _ **Taijutsu: 3.5**_

 _ **Ninjutsu: 5**_

 _ **Genjutsu: 2**_

 _ **Intelligence: 4**_

 _ **Strength: 4**_

 _ **Speed: 3.5**_

 _ **Stamina: 4**_

 _ **Hand Seals: 5**_

 _ **Physical Description: Stands at 5' black hair with a purple bow at the end.**_

 _ **Special Abilities: Known to have mastered Hyoton manipulation. Is also known to create weapons made out of ice that are as hard as steel.**_

 _ **Known Family: N/A**_

 _ **Other Information: Travels with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, The Dragon Mistress and the Sky God. When confronted alone use caution. When confronted with people mentioned, flee on sight.**_

Kin frowned, "I'm only a B rank." Naruto smiled, "Hey don't beat yourself too hard. You're new and look at your bounty"

 _ **Bounty: 40 Million Ryo- Alive stationed by Oto**_

She then laughed, "Ha! Bet I turned his head all around when he found out I was alive." Naruto then said, "Come on. Let's keep walking."

They walked further but then Naruto and Tayuya stopped, _Do you feel that, shithead?_ Naruto nodded, _There are ten people all around us._

"Kin, Tomoe, wait!" The two girls stopped as Naruto exhaled, "You can come out now."

Suddenly ten figures were now in front of them as they all had coats with red clouds on it. The one with the orange hair then said, "How did you know that we were here?"

Naruto smiled, "I sensed you guys and it is an honor to see the Rinnegan." The guy was still emotionless as he said, "We have an offer for you, Kyuubi." Naruto then said, "I am interested so please go on."

"We are called the Akatsuki. What we seek is peace on the shinobi world. To get this peace we are making a weapon but we need all the bijuus to get it." Naruto and Tayuya's eyes widened in surprise, _So this is the Akatsuki that Thor-sensei was talking about._

Naruto gave a foxy grin, "Are you suggesting that I give up the Kyuubi to you?" He shook his head, "I thought of this way but fighting the Tenketsu no Metsujin, Ice Queen and the Dragon's Mistress will not end well for both sides. I have decided that you should join us."

Naruto nodded, "I can follow that and we have similar goals but I am afraid we have different means so my answer is this. No." He then saw that the group was going to fight, "But-" This stopped the Akatsuki as the orange haired man raised his hand.

"We share the same goal so I would like to think of it. Am I the only one who will be in this group?" The man shook his head, "No. You will be with the red head." Naruto nodded, "Give me at least time to think this through."

A blue haired girl then said, "How shall we know when you reach your answer?" Naruto started walking past them, "I think the one who looks like a plant will find me. My answer will come when I destroy three major villages."

"Once I burn them to the ground that is when me and Tayuya will join the Akatsuki." The Akatsuki suddenly disappeared as Naruto, Kin, Tayuya and Tomoe kept on walking. An orange masked man was watching them, "You interest me Naruto Uzumaki."

Toneri was in a dark cave as he heard footsteps coming to where he was, "I heard that you are a man whom I can trust." The footsteps stopped as the only thing that you could see was his cane, "That can be true."

"Do you have what I asked?" The man with the cane threw him a jar which contained ten eyes. Toneri laughed, "I really want to ask how you procured some specimens."

"Let's just say that I was there at the right time and as the agreement they all have the Mangekyou." Toneri smiled, "It was fun doing business with you and don't worry I will make your dream come true."

Toneri then created a portal as he went through it as the man with the cane smiled, _Finally it will happen._

Toneri was now in a castle and sitting on his throne as a girl with green hair and a white mask was next to him, "You called my lord."

"Yes. It pains me to say this since we will be together but I have a mission for you." Toneri smiled, _Let the games begin, Naruto._

"So you already met the Akatsuki and you decided to go to war by yourself against the Otsutsuki force that will attack Wave." Naruto nodded as Thor drank, "Then we need to get to even harder training for you and Tayuya."

Tayuya nodded, "Anything else, Thor-sensei." Thor sighed, "It seems we will only have a month to train." Naruto was confused, "Why?" Thor drank again, "Konoha has apparently found out about this place and will strike it at the end of the month."

"You will escape and head to Wave. Train the villagers to fight and then go to war. This is the last mission that I will ask of you to take." Naruto and Tayuya nodded as the blonde said, "Thank you for everything, Thor-sensei."

The thunder god smiled, "Now I expect you to rest as I will drive you through hell tomorrow." He then quickly fell asleep on the grass as he still smelled of liquor.

Naruto and Tayuya sweat dropped as the red head asked, "What about you two?" Kin shrugged her shoulders, "I think I'll stay and train until the time where we have to leave and then I will complete the Tsuchi clan's teachings."

Tomoe then said, "When Konoha comes, I have to go back to Hoshi and then I have to learn more from Ruiji and Akako. But don't worry me and Kin will come back after two weeks to help you guys."

Naruto smiled, "Ok, let's go to sleep." The four then went inside the house as Naruto and Tayuya still slept with each other.

Tayuya then said, "I'm so excited for what's going to happen." She then looked at Naruto who had a frown on his face, "What the hell happened to you?"

Naruto sighed, "I don't know if that was the right thing to do." Tayuya bonked him on the head, "Baka! I would have hit you in the balls if you didn't do it right."

Naruto smiled, "I wonder what I would do without you." Tayuya shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know maybe chase after some girl who doesn't even like you and then when she tells you that she likes you and it's all a lie. Maybe find out that you love a girl who's always been with you and actually confessed when you were about to die. Find out that ever since you were kids that she liked you but were too dumb to see it."

"Then probably go on a journey and have a red scarf intertwine with you two and you can see each other's memories and have cute times of romance and then kiss her. The end, will probably that you would marry her and have two kids that are named after your father and her cousin."

Naruto nodded, "Makes sense."

He then drew closer to her face as he placed his hands on her back as he pulled her. Their lips collided as it was now Naruto who was on top. _Time to find out what Kin said was true._

He then pulled away from the kiss which confused Tayuya but he went to where Kin said was her sensitive spot. He then sucked at the back of her ear as Tayuya's back was arched and her breathing was more rugged.

She then pulled him to her face as her eyes were filled with lust, "You're gonna regret it." She then pushed him and instantly latched onto him as both teens gave in to the pleasure.

Thor sighed, "What did you two do?" The house was in shambles as there were broken doors, furniture and windows. Kin and Tomoe were blushing at the two as both of their hair was unruly. Tayuya then said, "What?! We just made out."

Naruto then looked at Kin and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

 **AN: That is it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it and enjoy the next one where Konoha finds the place and Tayuya and Naruto will go to Wave and take a guess on who is the second person that I will resurrect and she died a long time ago during the Shinobi Wars.**

 **Anyways BYE BYE!**


	22. It's Time

**AN: I'm back and this is the part in the series where we say goodbye to Thor for a while as Tayuya and Naruto will now fight Toneri and they will have companions along for the ride. Plus someone will be resurrected today so stay tuned for that.**

 **Time to answer my reviews:**

 **Generation Zero: Nope, sorry. It's someone really important who I actually loved in the last parts of the Naruto manga. Her moment made me cry when they reunited.**

 **Demonick Angel: Thank you for liking it and don't worry about Naruto. Toneri just said that he was only using a portion of his strength and they were equal. Naruto's strong it's just I focus on giving the others an opportunity to shine. Naruto isn't left in the dust he's just waiting for his time to dance with the devil.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thanks for liking it and liking Kings and Queens.**

 **Harry Copperfield Dresden: Thank you so much.**

 **Guest: You noticed that this could be a harem and you're right although it is strictly NaruTayu. I just make fun of harems and various situations in which different girls are in with one male. I wonder if anyone else saw that.**

 **I have an important message at the bottom. Also a heartfelt thanks to Generation Zero, Demonick Angel, MiseryWolf 97 and Harry Copperfield Dresden. You guys stuck with this story so much.**

 **The story is also two months old and already has a 185 follows, 171 favs and 114 reviews. For all those that enjoy this story, spread the word and tell them about this story. As always enjoy leave a favorite, a follow and a review! Stay awesome and I'll see you later.**

 **On the previous chapter:**

 _ **Let the games begin, Naruto.**_

" **We just made out."**

" **Thank you."**

 **And so it continues.**

Tsunade was with Shizune at the front gates with the Rookie 12 and their senseis along with the Eternal Chuunin. She then turned around and spoke to them, "This is an S ranked mission and our mission is to bring back Naruto and his associates to Konoha. Use force if necessary but not lethal. Is that understood?"

They all nodded as they all began to run for the closest portal to Thor's realm. Shizune was tearing up as she was forced to tell Tsunade where she was going and if only she hadn't been caught.

"There. The dead tree is the entrance; we will have to get rid of the genjutsu." They stopped by the dead tree as Tsunade then said, "Minna, all of us will get rid of the genjutsu in 3, 2, 1."

"KAI!" They all said as the tree revealed a portal and the Konoha nins stepped insde. Thor then woke up, "It seems that they are here." He looked at his four students, "You have all done a great job and I am proud to be your teacher. I wish you all good luck."

A man with a demon mask appeared next to Thor, "Kin and Tomoe, go with Oni. He will lead you to the portal where Kemuri is located. Naruto, Tayuya, you guys know what to do. Message me if you need something."

The four teens nodded as they all bowed, "Arigatou, Thor-sensei." The thunder god smiled because of that as he held each one on their heads before giving a small smile, "Now go before I lose my step due to crying."

They then shunshined out of there as Thor sighed, _This has been my home for as long as I can remember. The memories I made here with Kaguya, my sons and my students. I must defend for as long as I can._

He then saw the Konoha group stare at him, "I see that you are here for Naruto and Tayuya." Tsunade nodded, "That is correct, now bring them here for me."

"I am sorry but I will not do what you say." Tsunade had an angry tick on her head, "You dare defy a Kage." Thor then had a serious face, "You dare face a God with much disrespect."

"I grow tired of your incessant babble that will continue. The point is I will not let you touch my precious students for they have to do a job that is arduos. If you're gonna get them, you have to go through me."

Lightning then struck him as he had now his battle armor on with Mjolnir in hand as the Konoha nins took a step back as they felt his power, "So who will fight me."

Sasuke then charged but Thor was behind him as the Uchiha fell to the ground as he was unconscious, "That was merely a fight. Come."

Kurenai then said, "Hinata, you have to go and find Naruto. Bring him back for us, we'll distract him." Hinata nodded as she then lunged while her Byakugan was open. Thor then swiped her with a hammer but it was a kage bunshin.

Thor was shocked, _Kage bunshin. I see she must have learned from the Demon Wars._ He then saw Hinata sprinting to where the four teens had gone. He then lunged but then he couldn't move as there was cold steel pressed on his neck.

He then looked to see Kakashi with his Sharigan open and he looked down to see that his shadow got caught. Hinata then went through the portal as Thor knew that it was now gone. Kakashi then said, "Are you willing to surrender?"

Thor then jumped as he snapped the Kagemane and was now in front of the shocked Konoha group, "At least give me a fight."

The four teens were now in a room where there were two portals as the blonde said, "Looks like this is goodbye for now." They then gave each other hugs as Tomoe was crying on Tayuya's shoulder, "I'll miss you, Nee-san."

Tayuya smiled, "Don't cry dummy. We'll see each other again." Kin was hugging Naruto as she whispered in her ear, "If you-" Naruto then said, "Ever hurt Tayuya, I will freeze your balls off. I got it, take care of yourself, Kin."

Kin smiled as she and Tomoe went through the portal that was on the right and they disappeared along with Oni.

Tayuya and Naruto both sighed as the blonde said, "I wonder how Thor-sensei is dealing with them?" Tayuya smiled, "Probably kicking their asses right now." They were about to go through the portal but then, "WAIT!"

They stopped as they turned around and saw a panting Hinata who then said, "I need to talk to you."

Meanwhile Thor was dodging Asuma's chakra blade slashes as he then expelled ash but the thunder god blew it away with one swing from his hammer. Thor then dodged to the right an incoming blue hound that was going to attack him as he raised his hands and blocked Guy's and Lee's flying kick.

He then pushed them away as he begun to go near Tenten who was throwing weapons at him but he was dodging every single one of them. He was now in front of the bun haired girl as he brought a hard kick to her gut.

"TENTEN!" Ino yelled as she went into her position, "Shitenshin-" Thor was behind her and hit her in the back of the head as she also was unconscious. Sakura had cocked her fist, "CHAANARO!" She then hit his face but it did not do anything.

"You have to use your hip more." He then hit her with a palm strike to her abdomen as she crashed to the ground. Tsunade then started attacking Thor as he was pushing her strikes away, "Hokage, you are too wild. You rely on strength too much and thus it slows your ability in battle."

He was now behind her as she was shocked when the one in front of her disappeared, _Was I fighting an afterimage?_ He then did a front dropkick as she landed on the ground as Kakashi had lightning on his hand and Thor caught his hand.

"Ah, the famous Raikiri. I-" Thor was then hit with electricity, _A raiton bunshin._ He then turned around to see Kakashi with a kunai close to his head. He then swiped Mjolnir at him as it turned into air which was now around Thor.

 _What is going on?_ Kakashi was on top of Thor as he did three handsigns, "Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu." The fireball hit the wind as it turned into a flaming tornado as Kakashi then placed lightning on his left hand, "Raikiri!"

He then was going to land on Thor but he was shocked to see that he was unharmed to the fire, _Nani?_ Thor then flew and hit Kakashi on the jaw with his hammer as he then slammed Kakashi down to the ground with another hit.

The thunder god dodged incoming air blades as he instantly appeared in front of Asuma and clotheslined him which made the man turn inside out as Thor then brought an axe kick to his gut as he was then knocked out.

Thor then noticed he was coiled around on a tree and noticed that Kurenai was on top of him, "Magen: Jubaku Satsu." She then brought down a kunai to his head but then Kurenai noticed that she was coiled around a tree.

"How?" Thor smiled, "I have been here for centuries and I know most jutsu and how to reverse it. I don't need a Sharingan to reverse your technique." She was then knocked out by an uppercut as she flew to the air. He then dodged two spinning projectiles as Kiba and Akamaru landed, "Teme! You'll pay for what you did to Kurenai-sensei!"

"Akamaru! Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro!" Kiba and Akamaru then turned into the two headed wolf as they made an even larger spinning projectile, "Garouga." Thor raised his hand as he caught the duo and was about to use his other hand to smash them with his hammer but he was hit by a swarm of bugs.

Kiba and Akamaru then let go as they did it again as Thor had managed to get rid of the bugs. The jutsu then hit the thunder god dead center at the chest but the god did not move as he rose his hammer to the sky and Kiba ana Akamaru were hit by lightning as they crashed to the wall which cancelled the henge as both were knocked out.

Thor then looked to see who were remaining, _So I got the Hokage, the one who can do kagemane jutsu, the one who controls bugs, the two bushy browed men and Shizune-chan._

"Guy-sensei!" Guy then looked at Lee, "YOSH! Let us show our brilliant flames of youth to this strong opponent."

Lee then nodded, "Seimon, Kai!" Lee's skin then turned red as Gai then yelled, "Kyumon, Kai!" Thor then became serious, _If they can do the eight gates then I'll have to be a little bit serious._ "Tomon, Kai!" His skin also turned red as they both disappeared.

Thor then started dodging and blocking the two's attacks, _These guys are strong and fast._ Tsunade then hit him on the back with a punch as the thunder god was flying towards Lee as he kicked him in the air.

Thor was going to escape but then noticed that his entire body except for his face was covered in bandages as Guy also kicked him on the back again making him fly all the way to the opening of the cave.

"Thor!" Shizune cried out as Lee was now behind him and Guy was in front of him. The two then started pummeling the thunder god until Lee was now in front of him and delivered a open-handed strike and kick at the same time.

This caused Thor to crash back to the ground as Shizune started to run to him but the thunder god stood up as he spat out blood, "Do not interfere, Shizune-chan. I do not blame you anyway." Shizune dropped to her knees as Guy and Lee were shocked, "Guy-sensei."

Guy nodded his head, "It seems he is a stronger opponent than I had anticipated. Keimon, Kai!" Gai was now in a wind vortex as he then appeared behind Thor and kicked him to the air as Lee started punching him to the body as Guy was now behind him.

He then started punching him repeatedly at the back, "Asa Kujaku!" Thor then laughed, "You need more power than that." He then grabbed Guy's right hand as both master and student were shocked as he then grabbed Guy's head and threw it to the ground.

This caused Guy to go back to normal as Lee attempted to strike him but it was having no effect as he kept on dodging them. Thor then ripped out of the bandages as he grabbed Lee's chest and slammed him to the ground which knocked him out.

The thunder god then lunged at Shino as his hand went through Shino and he noticed that there were bugs on his arm, "Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu."

Thor tried to remove his arm but realize that he couldn't move. "When you were hit by that swarm of bugs I had placed a paralysis poison on them and now it is working." The real Shino was behind him as the bugs sent Thor into the air and encased him.

He then threw many explosive tags on the cocoon, "I'm sorry my bugs." He then closed his fist as it began to crush the thunder god and the explosive tags made a big explosion as Shino then said, "Mission-"

Thor was on the ground as he was unharmed, "A brilliant strategy but you were too late, had the explosion went off as soon as you threw it then I would have a wound." Shino was shocked as he was swiped by Thor and he crashed to the wall.

He then noticed that a kunai with an explosive tag was headed towards him as it exploded. Thor then jumped away from the smoke as he noticed the shadow and decided to move to his left. He then noticed that Shikamaru was in the air.

He then threw a chakra blade with an explosive tag on it as Thor had managed to dodge it but it hit his shadow. _Oh, he was aiming for my shadow all along. He is smart._ Shikamaru was now in front of Thor, "Time to drop the weapon."

He then made Thor drop Mjolnir as the thunder god laughed, "You shouldn't have done that." He then flicked his finger at Shikamaru's direction as the hammer hit Shikamaru on the head causing him to spin as he crashed to the ground.

Thor then sighed as he looked at Tsunade was shocked, "Looks like it's only you and me, Hokage." Tsunade was still in a state of shock, _He just beat everyone without breaking a sweat and he took so much damage and he doesn't even have a single scratch._

"Who are you?" Thor laughed, "I am Thor Otsutsuki, Former Husband to Kaguya Otsutsuki, Thunder and War God, Protector of the Nine Realms and Teacher of Naruto Uzumaki and Tayuya Sato. You cannot beat me Hokage. Even with your Ninpo Sozo Saizei: Byakugo no Jutsu."

Tsunade was shocked, "How did you know that?" Thor laughed, "When you're with her coming up with different jutsu names to pick and how to use it."

Tsunade said in a pleading voice, "Please let me see Naruto." Thor sighed, "Just go straight." Tsunade was about to go but Thor was now in front of her, "I will let you through if you agree to two things."

Tsunade nodded, "I will agree to anything you say." Thor said, "First, you are not to have anyone come back here. Second, you will allow Shizune to come here whenever she wants." Tsunade quickly nodded as Thor got out of her way and Tsunade ran through the portal.

Thor then went to Shizune as he placed his hand on her chin and pulled it up, "Shizune, it is not your fault." She was still crying as Thor just crashed his lips onto hers and the two were locked in a heated passion as Thor picked her up bridal style into the house.

Hinata then said, "What?" Naruto sighed, "Hinata, I was asking if you wanted to be my spy for Konoha." Hinata then said, "Wh- why woul-d you ask me for that?" Tayuya then said, "Because shithead and I trust you."

"You won't need to be giving us information every day, only when something important happens. When you give that to us, we also need stuff on military. So do you accept?" Hinata nodded, "I'll do it."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks for doing this Hinata, I also want you to take Tsunade baa-chan's lessons." Hinata was confused, "Why?" Naruto then said, "Imagine placing super strength into the Byakugan and I am sure that you will become stronger because of this."

Hinata smiled as Naruto then said, "Looks like we're off. We'll see you again Hinata-chan." As the two were about to go they heard a shout, "Naruto!" Naruto stopped and turned around and saw Tsunade running towards him.

She then jumped and hugged him as Naruto smiled, "Nice to see you too, Baa-chan." She bonked him slightly on the head, "Baka, what are you doing? Why can't you come back to me?" He smiled sadly as he got off her vice grip like hug, "I'm sorry Baa-chan but I have to do this."

He then hugged her, "Hopefully in the end. You'll understand why I did this." She sighed, "Just be safe ok Otouto." He then released the hug, "I will Baa-chan." She then looked at Tayuya, "Please take care of him."

She smirked, "Don't worry about it old hag, now Hinata-chan can you go in front of bimbo." Tsunade had two angry ticks on her head but decided not to punch Naruto's girlfriend as Hinata was now in front of her, "Why am I here, Tayuya-chan?"

She then had a grin, "I'll make your dreams come true. Hissatsu- Uzumaki Seduction Jutsu: Blood Rocket!" She then lifted off his shirt as it revealed his Adonis-like body as Hinata started to heat up, _Na- Naruto- Naruto- Naru- to- k- kun's- body._

She had a smile on her face as she flew backward sending Tsunade back as well as Hinata was still bleeding from her mouth. Naruto sighed, "Did you have to do that?" Tayuya smiled, "It was worth seeing her reaction plus I learned that it has a second form."

Naruto groaned as the two teens then jumped into the portal and were now in Wave. They then saw a bridge as Naruto smiled, _Looks like Tazuna built the bridge and it looks good._

"Tayuya, we-" He then looked to see Tayuya's eyes almost pop out as there was a statue. Once he had gone there he got an ear to ear grin from what he was reading.

 _The Great Naruto Bridge_

 _This bridge represents our savior who helped us from depression and led us to fight against the tyrant, Gato._

Tayuya then looked at Naruto and scowled, "Get that smirk off of your fucking face." Naruto laughed, "Oh, come on Tayuya. You know that I'm called the Hero of Wave." She shook her head, "You will always surprise me, shithead."

Naruto then said, "You can come out now, Alyss." The snow colored girl appeared on top of Naruto's shoulders as her big snow colored bear was behind her, " **Hello Naruto-kun, Tayuya-chan! You called me.** "

Naruto nodded, "I'm going to need you for something. Can you watch something?" She instantly became sad, " **You don't trust me to follow you.** " He shook his head, "No, Alyss. This is actually important. Follow me."

Naruto then led them to two mounds of dirt as the one on the left had a broken sword, "I need you to watch two of my precious people as I am going to bring them back." Alyss nodded, " **Let's play Mr. Cuddles.** "

The girl and her bear started dancing around as Tayuya asked, "Naruto, whose graves are these?" Naruto sighed, "It contains the Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza. The one on the right is the one who convinced me to protect my precious people, Haku."

"Let me guess, you're going to bring them back." Naruto nodded, "I will but first I want to recruit a kid who is really powerful and he's in the Land of the Rivers and is working in the Curry of Life. Just hold on."

He pulled her closer to him as they disappeared in a yellow flash. The two reappeared in front of a red shop that says 'Curry of Life Shop'. Tayuya then asked, "So who's the kid?" Naruto looked at her, "Well his name is Ranmaru and he has an awesome Kekkai Genkai that makes a really good genjutsu, be able to see through walls and can counter the Byakugan."

"How old is he?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "About my age, although I don't know." The two then entered the shop, "Welcome, what you would like to eat?" Naruto and Tayuya looked to see the young boy but with shoulder-length purple hair which is parted in the middle.

He was still wearing his light purple shirt and dark coloured pants and a sash around his waist. His red eyes widened as he jumped over the counter, "Naruto-nii." The boy hugged Naruto as he smiled, "Hello, Ranmaru. How are you doing?"

Ranmaru released the hug and nodded, "I've been doing great. I'm still making curry and its nice having a life without killing." He then looked around and saw Tayuya, "Where's Lee-san, Neji-san and who this girl you're with is?"

Naruto sighed, "I want to talk to you Ranmaru. It's very important." The three then sat down as they all ate the signature Curry of Life, "So-" He then began to explain from day one that he left Konoha to now.

Ranmaru's eyes widened, "Wow! That is cool and you survived a war." He then snickered, "You also have a girlfriend." Naruto blushed at this, "But Naruto-nii but where do I fit in this." Tayuya then said, "Well shithead over here wants you to join our cause."

Ranmaru was shocked, "What would I do?" Naruto then said, "I'm not forcing you to do something you don't want. If you do join me you will have to fight with me and I can't say that you would have to kill to survive."

Ranmaru's face fell, "I really want to Naruto-nii to join you but here's the problem. I can't leave Sansho." The said elderly woman with white hair and glasses with the beige hat appeared next to them, "You can leave if you want, Ranmaru-kun."

Ranmaru then looked at her, "But Sansho-san-" Sansho laughed, "Ranmaru, you can join Naruto-kun. Don't worry about the shop, Karashi can take care of it." She then turned to Naruto, "Please protect Ranmaru."

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry, Sansho-san." He then paid their bill as the three disappeared in a yellow flash as they were back to the two graves as Alyss was now crying on the ground, " **When will they come back, I'm bored.** "

Naruto then cleared his throat as Alyss then stood up as she was mad, " **Where have you two been? I was bored and I couldn't-** " She then looked to see Ranmaru next to Naruto, " **Naruto-kun, who is this?** "

Ranmaru smiled, "You must be Alyss. From what I heard from Naruto-nii, you're awesome." Alyss then appeared in front of him with a smile on her face, " **Thank you.** " She then kissed him on the lips as Ranmar fainted with a red face.

" **Is he joining us?** " Naruto nodded as Tayuya sighed, "Alyss, you need to work on how to greet your friends." Alyss was now upside down, " **What do you mean? I thought that is what friends do, this book says so.** " She had now had a black book on her right hand as the title said, 'Icha Icha: Only Friends.'

Tayuya then bonked Naruto on the head, "Baka! She could start having sex with people she considers friends." Naruto scratched the back of his head and sheepishly laughed, "I actually didn't think about that."

Tayuya sighed, "So aren't you supposed to revive them now." Naruto smiled, "Not yet. I have to first resurrect the person that Hagoromo-jiji told me to because we know it's hard for me to bring back two people."

He then slammed his hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose: Shinigami." Black smoke then appeared as the death god arrived, " **Hello Naruto-kun, Tayuya-chan.** " They both nodded their head as she looked at Alyss who was still reading, " **Hello, child.** "

Alyss put down her book and smiled, " **Nice to see you too, old hag!** " The two deities butted heads as Naruto cleared his throat and said, "Shingami-chan, remember what you promised back then." Shinigami nodded, " **So it's happening now.** "

She then slammed her hands together as a white coffin rose up from the ground, " **What age should she be, Naruto-kun? Should she be at the age when she died or a bit older?** " Naruto then thought about it, "Make her around Kakashi's age."

Shinigami nodded as the coffin expoded and a blinding white light surrounded the area. As the white light dissipated there was a girl who was right in front of them. She was about 5'6 and had straight brown hair which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes.

She was wearing a light purple outfit with shuriken patterns over it, with a belt around her waist and several pouches. She also had calf-length sandals.

"Nani?" She was touching her chest, "Who are you and why am I alive?" Naruto sighed, "I would guess that you are Rin Nohora." She nodded, "Who are you?"

Naruto smiled, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Tayuya Sato. We resurrected you because we want to tell you something." Rin nodded, "Ok but why do you look so familiar." Naruto then said, "I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Rin's eyes widened, "You're Minato-sensei's and Kushina-san's child." Naruto nodded, "I want you to listen to what I am going to say."

"You see when I died, I was visited by Hagoromo Otsutsuki or who you know as the Six of Sage Paths to be given a mission. The mission is to bring peace to the world by doing other ways. We will be bad guys but do good stuff. One of the goals is to attack the major villages enough for them to combine forces. I must ask you if you want to join because the problem is you will have to fight Konoha."

Rin nodded, "Why must you attack them?" Naruto sighed, "I wish I could not fight Konoha but if I decide to change it, there will be more grave sacrifices." Rin asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's the elders and that guy with the cane and the hidden arm." Rin said, "You mean Danzo." Naruto nodded, "It seems that he has been working for Orochimaru. He also led Orochimaru to kill Sarutobi-jiji."

Rin let out a gasp, "One of his goals is to make me into a weapon and turn Konoha into a militaristic village where the strong only survive among the shinobi." Rin's face fell, "So all the Hokage's sacrifices have been useless all along."

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, Tou-san and Kaa-san sacrificed their lives for me to live so that I can somehow bring difference. Jiji and Shodaime Hokage showed me the true will of fire. I'm not going to force you to join us, if you don't want then you can go-"

"Nope." Naruto was shocked, "I'm not going back and besides-" She giggled as she patted Naruto's head, "You remind me of someone that I knew back then who would always say that he'll be the Hokage and he'll bring peace."

Naruto then said, "Sounds like he's my sensei." Tayuya then snickered, "Must have been as dumb as you are." The two then argued as Rin laughed, _These two really remind me of Minato-sensei and Kushina-san._

"So where are we going?" Naruto then said, "Oh, we're just going to Wave. There is a war that will decide either the entire world will be destroyed or safe." Rin nodded, "Who are we fighting?"

Tayuya said, "Oh, just a guy who can kill anyone that has chakra in an instant, no biggie." Rin was shocked, "How strong are you two?"

Naruto just gave the bingo book to her as she read it and her jaw dropped to the floor, "You're kidding me, you took out 400, 000 demons in a single attack with her." The two teens nodded, "So will you help us Rin-san."

Rin just nodded, "I'll help you." Naruto then hugged her, "Thank you." Rin also hugged him back as she noticed the scowl on Tayuya's face and smiled and decided to tease Naruto although she didn't know that the two were in a relationship, "I think I should let you go, Tayuya seems mad."

She saw the look of his face as he released the hug and immediately went to Tayuya, "You know that-" Tayuya sighed, "If I wasn't as forgiving. I don't know what will happen to you shithead." She then deviously smiled as he became depressed, "I am going to die."

Rin laughed as she then patted Naruto on the back, "Come on." Alyss was on top of the tree as Naruto said, "Come on Alyss." Alyss then leaped down and started walking with Naruto as they caught up with the group.

Rin then asked, "So why me?" Naruto then said, "Because you're one of the best medics and I gave you some upgrades." Rin was confused, "What upgrades?"

"Well you're medical ninjutsu is on par with Tsunade but you can make it better. Also I heard that you were the former jinchuuriki of the Sanbi before you died." Rin nodded, "Well because of that you have mastered water manipulation and together with fire. You can do the Boil Release as you need to mix water and fire anyway."

Rin was shocked, "There's one more gift." Rin laughed, "What more could I possibly need?" Naruto smiled, "If my suspicions are correct then you will meet a dear friend very soon."

That stopped her in her tracks, _Is he talking about Obito but... he's dead._ She then noticed that there was a snow colored girl beside her smiling, "Um, Naruto, who is this?" He then looked behind him and saw Alyss, "Oh, that's Alyss. She is mine and Tayuya's friends. You'll be good friends just be careful because she has mood swings all the time and she's a god."

Rin nodded, "Well nice to see you Alyss." She then pouted as Rin got nervous, "Um, is everything ok." Alyss then had an angry face, " **You didn't call me Alyss-chan.** "

Rin then said, "Ok, Alyss-chan." She then stared at her with a cold expression before celebrating, " **I have a new friend! I have a new friend!** "

Rin sighed as Naruto then said, "Guess you'll have to deal with it." They then crossed the Great Naruto Bridge as Ranmaru was on Naruto's right shoulder as he was still unconscious, "Hey who are you?!" They then saw a boy with spiky black hair and was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a black shirt and sandals.

Naruto smiled as Inari had grown up and had gotten a bit taller. He was probably around 4'7 as he was carrying a crossbow in his hands, "I asked you a question." Naruto laughed, "You're going to attack me Inari."

Inari's eyes widened as he dropped his crossbow and hugged Naruto, "Naruto-nii." The blonde hugged him back, "It's nice to see you too, Inari." Inari then released the hug and looked to see Tayuya, Rin, Alyss and an unconscious Ranmaru.

He then giggled, "Naruto-nii, I didn't know you had a harem. But the red head is kinda ugly." Naruto laughed, "Nope and Inari, run." The boy looked to see Tayuya whose hair was standing up as she had a murderous red aura in her.

Inari then ran as Tayuya chased him while Naruto, Rin and Alyss were laughing and Naruto almost let go of Ranmaru in his shoulders.

Rin then said, "She's really like Kushina-san. You two must be really good friends." Naruto smiled, "Well that is true." Inari had returned to Naruto as he was crying, "Naruto-nii, save me. She's on fire." Tayuya had come back and her hair was back to normal but she her body was on fire.

"You're dead, boy." Naruto sighed, "Take care of Ranmaru." He then looked at Rin, "If I don't make it, tell Tayuya I did like it." He then gave Ranmaru to Inari as he walked further and placed his hands on her back.

"Move out of the way shithead. The boy will die." He shook his head as he then pulled her in for a kiss as he was ignoring that the fire was burning him, "Shithead-" He used that moment to have his tongue enter her mouth as she was punching his stomach which made him pull his head.

"You-" Their tongues then wrapped as she pulled away as she was blushing as well, "will-" He then pulled her back as he then slammed his tongue into her mouth as she pulled away, "Fuck it! I've always wanted to make out in public."

Her eyes were now filled with lust as the two disappeared in a yellow flash and Rin instantly ran all the way to the other end and found the two next to a tree as Tayuya then said, "Why did you flash us away?"

Naruto then smiled, "I think this is a better makeup for you." Rin was attentively watching as Tayuya pulled the blonde into an intense and passionate kiss. Tayuya then turned him around as Naruto was on the tree as their tongues battled for dominance.

His hands then wrapped around her waist as his right touched her ass. They both pulled back as she slapped him on the face, "If you're doing that then I should do this."

They resumed the kiss as Tayuya then removed his shirt and started sucking on his shoulder as he released a low moan of pleasure. She then traveled down as he was kissing and sucking on his chest as he moaned even louder.

She then left five hickeys on his shoulder and chest as he felt Tayuya's hand on his abs as Rin almost flew due to the blood coming down her nose but still kept on looking. They switched as Tayuya's back was touching the tree.

His hands made its way under her shirt as he brushed slightly on her stomach making her shudder. His hands kept on travelling north as he stopped under her breast. He then sucked on her neck which made the red head arch her back, "Fuck, shithead!"

He then removed her shirt as he was marveling her body that was toned due to training and he hadn't seen it since she wore the orange and black bikini. He resumed the kiss as they both began to remove their pants. They broke the kiss as Tayuya removed his pants exposing his black boxers that showed his mini-me.

He also pulled down her pants as it revealed her athletic legs and her red panties. The two teens looked down as Naruto said, "A red bra and panties, you're making this hard for me to resist." Tayuya smiled, "Shut up and let me deal with that katana you have under these boxers."

She then pushed him as Tayuya got on top of him and gave another passionate kiss as she worked her way down and leaving hickeys down to his katana. They then saw Rin fly as her nose exploded with blood and she fell to the ground.

The two then started laughing, "Can't believe our new teammate is a fucking pervert." Naruto gave a chaste kiss on her lips, "I think we blew her mind." The two then got off each other and placed on their clothes.

Naruto then said, "Tayuya, I-" Tayuya then said with a smile, "Naruto, it's fine. I don't wanna fuck immediately like what others do when they're in love. Let's just take our time and I'm waiting to hear you scream." ( **AN: SHOTS FIRED AT STORIES!** )

Naruto grinned, "Me also." Tayuya got Rin as they were heading back but then saw a body floating on the river. Naruto immediately jumped and landed on the surface of the water and got the body up to the bridge.

"Is she ok, Naruto?" Tayuya asked as the blonde shrugged his shoulders. The girl was gorgeous as her shoulder-length green hair and her black outfit that hid her petite but what Naruto can see a kuniochi figure.

Naruto was wondering, _How the hell did she end up in the river?_

The green haired girl opened her eyes as it revealed to be a blue color like his, "You're awake! Are you-" He was silenced as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled in for a kiss. He tried to pull back up but he couldn't as the girl was now exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Tayuya was shell shocked as Naruto was able to pull back out with a trail of saliva coming out of his lip when he released the kiss. The girl stood up and smiled as Naruto blushed which was noticed by Tayuya, "Thank you for saving me, my love."

He then saw the group as Alyss then said in a happy voice, " **YAY! Naruto-kun made a new friend.** " He gulped as he felt a massive killer instinct behind him. His head turned around to see Tayuya's body was on fire as her right fist had black flames.

Her eyes were now as black as Smaug's was and the only thing our hero could say, "Fuck my life!"

 **AN: That's the end. I hope you liked it. Who's this new girl and she is a large part in the Wave Arc. Also I have received messages that say like why don't you have lemons yet and my answer is when I do have them make love. I want it to be romantic and not to be detailed and have you guys think of what's happening.**

 **Last thing is college is coming up and it sucks because I might not be able to update as fast I did during these two months. So I am sorry to the fans who want it to be fast. This story is not even halfway done and we've met the quarter mile only.**

 **Another question is if this story did turn into a harem, who would be with Naruto, give me your guesses and I'll answer them in the next chapter.**

 **That is all see you next time, BYE BYE  
On the next chapter:**

" **We need a medic!"**

" **You don't remember anything."**

" **I really like you, Naruto."**


	23. Wave's Decision

**AN: I'm back and thank you for the continued support and I really appreciate it. A lot of people thought that it was Fu but I will tell you that it isn't. People also wanted to know who this new girl is. Another thing is based on the story, if this was to become a harem then the girls would be actually Tayuya, Tomoe, Kin, Shinigami, Alyss (Because Naruto is blonde and nice and handsome. Reference to another anime.) and Hinata.**

 **But I didn't make it because I want people to be like hey this story is good and some others like it. Maybe doing a strictly NaruTayu is better than doing a harem. Seriously, spread the word.**

 **Time to answer my reviews:**

 **Train Heartnett: Thanks you're awesome too!**

 **Demonick Angel: You should know by now I don't like to be the same as the rest. Also thank you for finding it funny.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thank you for liking the fight scenes. Heartfelt thanks for liking Kings and Queens as well.**

 **Harry Copperfield Dresden: Thank you and here's more.**

 **Also characters will return for this one. Enjoy and leave a favorite, a follow and a review! See you later!**

"We need a medic!" Inari said as Naruto had severe burns as Tayuya was being held by Alyss so that she wouldn't attack the blonde as Rin arrived, "I'm a medic nin."

Rin then went to Naruto as she gasped, "What happened?" Inari then said, "Naruto-nii got beaten up because he kissed another girl." Rin was surprised and was about to say something when something tugged her sleeve.

She turned her head to the left and saw a girl with green hair and blue eyes as she was crying, "It's my fault." She also noticed that this girl was beautiful, "I was just trying to say thank you to him because she saved my life. But then he got beaten up by the violent girl there."

Rin sighed as her hands glowed green and then noticed that Naruto was healing fast. She was surprised by this, _Man what an upgrade._ It took several minutes as Naruto only had a few burns before she was panting, "This all I can do. We need to get him rest."

Inari then said, "I'll help with that." Four men then carried the blonde as Inari followed with them, "He's going to be staying at my house. Try to control Naruto's girlfriend." Rin sighed, _Why do I feel like I will have to do this a lot?_

She went to Tayuya who was still struggling to get Alyss off her. "Rin, get her out of here. I need to kill Naruto." Rin sighed again, "Tayuya, why don't you tell me what happened?"

That didn't get through Tayuya as the red head was still spouting curses and how that she was going to kill Naruto. Rin then had an angry twitch in her head, "Will you shut up?" She punched Tayuya as the red head was immediately knocked out due to the force.

Rin looked at her hand in surprise, "This is another upgrade." She then carried on her shoulders Tayuya and Ranmaru as Alyss followed her. She then looked at the crying green haired girl, "Come with me."

She just nodded and then went towards Inari's house as Rin thought, _I have to make Naruto and Tayuya talk to each other and that probably means tying down Tayuya._

Naruto had just woken up as he looked around and saw a table as he saw two familiar faces, "Tsunami-chan, Tazuna-jiji. Are you with me in heaven?" Tazuna chuckled, "This isn't heaven Naruto. You're in our house and your other companions told me that they had to do this the two of you."

 _Two of you?_ Tazuna then stood up, "Enjoy your lover's quarrel." He then walked away as Naruto's breath became hitched as he saw Tayuya right in front of him. She was angry but didn't talk as Naruto's eyes changed from fear to being sorry. She was also in a straightjacket

Naruto then lowered his head, "Tayuya I-" She then yelled, "Why the fuck did you kiss that girl?!" Naruto then said, "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. There's a difference to that."

Tayuya sighed, "Why should I believe you?" Naruto then shouted, "Because I still love you. I loved you ever since we saw the lanterns together up till now. Look, I'm sorry that I kissed a girl and that I didn't push her off-"

"Ok." He then saw the look of Tayuya's face that showed that she was in pain, "I'm sorry for beating you up near death and didn't even give you a chance to explain. I-" Naruto was in front of her and cupped her face.

"Tayuya, I already know your reasons. Actually I would have been more afraid that you didn't beat me up." Tayuya's mood lightened with a loud laugh, "Why the hell did I fall for a submissive fuck?" Naruto smiled, "Maybe it's because of my charm."

She playfully smacked her arm as the two then laughed again, "I don't believe it." They turned to see Rin who then said, "You beat him within an inch of his life and the two of you just talk for a few minutes and you're back to normal."

Tayuya then said, "What the fuck is wrong with that?" Naruto added, "We already know what the both of us would say. So we just made a short version." Rin sighed, "I can't believe it. Oh, there's someone that wants to talk to the both of you."

When the green haired girl appeared as her head was down. Tayuya stood up and charged for the girl but was being held back by Naruto. The red head was being held by Naruto on her stomach as she was now on his lap.

"Let me go, shithead. I fucked up on the order; it's time for her to die." Naruto then said, "Tayuya, you're just being a hypocrite." She screamed, "WHAT?" He then looked at her with a cold look that made her flinch, "You just said that you made a mistake by not giving me a chance to explain."

"Now you might make another one here." Tayuya then said, "Why are you fucking helping her?" Naruto shook his head, "I'm not helping her but I don't want to regret having an innocent and misunderstood girl get killed by my angry girlfriend."

She then sighed as she calmed down, "Fine but I still don't like it." Naruto sighed as he kissed her on the forehead. He then turned around to the green haired girl who was still crying and had her head down.

Naruto then said, "Ok, what is your name?" She then said, "M- my na- name is Kasumi." Naruto nodded, "So Kasumi what were you doing on the river." She then started crying even more, "You might hit me for this."

Naruto shook his head, "I won't and as for Tayuya-" He looked to see his girlfriend who was fuming as steam was coming out from her nose, "I'll make sure you won't die but you have to tell the truth."

Kasumi then looked at the two, "I don't know how or why I was even there. All I know is that my name is Kasumi. I only remember that someone threw me and then the feeling that water was everywhere around me. Then I saw you and I just wanted to give you my thanks for saving my life."

"By kissing him!" Kasumi then cowered as Naruto shot a glare to Tayuya, "What?! It's fucking true." Naruto then said, "Tayuya, can't you see that she is sorry for what she did."

Tayuya sighed as Naruto then said, "Ok, I appreciate that you thanked me for saving you but is ut true. You don't remember anything." Kasumi nodded as Rin appeared and Naruto asked, "Is this true?"

Rin nodded, "I healed her myself and I can't understand it. All she remembers is that and her name." Naruto then said, "Hmm. This is most interesting, could it be a genjutsu or some kind of seal." Rin shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think it's a genjutsu because Tayuya would have sensed it. How about a seal?"

Naruto then walked towards Kasumi as the girl merely jumped upon him being close, "Kasumi, relax." He then touched her shoulders, "I'm not going to hurt you." She nodded as he placed his chakra on his hands and then suddenly there appeared to be a seal on the right side of her neck.

He then touched it as it sparked, _What the hell is this seal?_ He then removed Tayuya's straightjacket as she looked at the seal too, "This almost looks like the curse seal, shithead."

Naruto nodded, "You're right except there's something about this seal. If anyone touches it, it will attack the person but not the user. There's a memory seal here but why is it a mix with a storage seal. I got nothing."

Kasumi's face fell, "So I'll never know who I was in the past." Naruto nodded, "I'm sorry but that seal is too weird." He looked at the seal again as it changed from looking like the cursed seal to one which had a medium sized circle with four smaller circles in the middle.

It had four curved lines on each side as Naruto's eyes widened, "The seal changed by itself." He then sighed, "Well anyway, let's not talk about seals. Kasumi, would you like to join us." Kasumi smiled as Tayuya yelled, "You're way too trusting!"

Naruto then said, "Because of that I saved your life." Tayuya then became quiet as Kasumi nodded, "I like being with you three. You're funny and I like Rin-chan a lot." This made Naruto and Rin smile as the blonde said, "Well I have to talk to the person in charge of Wave."

"That would be Tazuna-san." This made Naruto have his jaw drop, "Tazuna-jiji is the one that leads this place! Oh Kami! Please tell me that this place is ok!" Rin nodded, "It's doing more than just ok. Wave is the second largest village when it comes to trade. And it's all because of the Hero of Wave."

Naruto smiled, "Well I think I should talk to him, where is he?" She said, "In the busier part of the village. We'll see him." The four then decided to leave the house as Tsunami was outside and gave the blonde a hug.

"It is nice to see you again Tsunami-chan." Tsunami smiled, "You look more handsome, Naruto-kun." She then released the hug, "Where's Sakura, Sasuke and your sensei." He then answered, "Well I'll tell you, Inari and Tazuna-jiji when you guys are together. Can you show us to where the old geezer is?"

Tsunami nodded as they decided to walk together, "So who are these girls, Naruto-kun?" Naruto then said, "Well the red head is my love, Tayuya. The one with green hair and the palest is Kasumi and finally we have Rin."

Tsunami giggled, "You have not changed Naruto-kun. Although I remember back then you were so gung-ho on getting Sakura to be your girl. What happened?" Naruto answered with a laugh, "Yeah! I remember that. Now that I think of it I think I was just competing with Sasuke and after we left Wave. She became like a little sister to me."

Tsunami nodded as they were now at the heart of Wave and Naruto was surprised that it was filled with merchants and the street was very busy. They soon arrived in a large building that was the size of Naruto's apartment.

They went in and found Tazuna sitting on the desk and Inari who had his crossbow on his back. Inari then hugged Naruto, "What? You thought I was dead." Tazuna chuckled, "Anyone would when you arrived at that state."

He stood up and hugged the blonde, "How are you gaki?" Naruto smiled, "I'm doing fine." Tazuna then said, "What's important is-" He then cried tears of joy, "You got over the pink banshee and settled for a red hot bishoujo. Naruto, you have earned my respect, you are truly a man."

The girls swea dropped as the blonde laughed, "Thank you, Tazuna. She is beautiful and I did promise that I would love her for all eternity." Tayuya hid her face as she started blushing while the other girls were giggling.

Naruto then had a serious voice and face, "Tazuna-jiji, I bring grave news and you three might want to sit." Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari sat as the boy said, "Ok, Naruto-nii. You can tell us."

"Ok I want you guys to listen to what I will say after that you can ask your questions. Three months after we left Wave me and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the End." He opened his shirt as the three's eyes widened in shock, "This is what happened after. Sasuke stabbed me with his jutsu but I beat him. I then died and Sasuke was under the influence of someone else who wanted me dead."

"After I died I met the Rikudo Sennin or Hagoromo-jiji. He gave me a mission that is very difficult. He wanted me to bring peace to this world. He then resurrected me with the help of the Shinigami who is also my friend."

"I decided to abandon Konoha and then I found Tayuya and I rescued and helped her. We then got training from- this is really legit- an actual god who is the god of thunder. I think you guys know of the demon war right."

The three nodded as Tsunami said, "Of course, the entire world knows about it." Naruto smiled, "Then you should know that it was me and Tayuya who kicked their asses." The three were shell shocked as Tazuna said, "You're not saying that-"

"Tayuya and I destroyed four hundred thousand demons in a single attack and defeated the king and were pronounced as the heroes of Kemuri, Hoshi and Demon Country." They were still shocked as Naruto then said, "If you want to know how I got so strong is because of mine and Tayuya's sensei."

"Now here's the problem, I have received word that someone wants to destroy Wave." Tazuna was surprised, "Is it Gato?" Naruto shook his head, "Something much, much worse. He plans to destroy this world due to chakra being used as a weapon so he made a weapon that will kill anyone that has chakra in an instant."

Tsunami then said, "That is horrible but why Wave." Naruto frowned, "He wants to make a statement but I have a plan. There is just one problem, he will have an army with him so-" Tazuna then said, "You want us to fight him."

Naruto nodded, "With me and Tayuya, I would say victory is about 60 percent but if I have the people of Wave fight then the number increases and do not worry. I have powerful allies but I will need the help of Wave on this one."

Tazuna thought about it as Tsunami asked, "Is there no other way, Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head, "I'm afraid not and we have two weeks to prepare." Inari then said, "How are you going to train a village in two weeks?"

Tayuya smiled, "We were in a war that was a hundred thousand to a million strong and we won. We prepared for two months. Imagine what shithead and I can do to you guys." Tazuna sighed, "It's not like we have a choice. We'll follow you on this, Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he said, "I want you to gather all the villagers here."

Everyone of Wave Village was in front of Tazuna's building as they saw Naruto, "People of Wave. I am humbled that you had made me the hero. But there is terrible news." The villages started to murmur, "Wave will be attacked in two weeks by a huge army."

They were shocked as the blonde continued, "Furthermore, the man who will attack Wave will not hesitate to destroy everything in his path until the whole world is destroyed. That is where I ask you to join me to fight this man."

The crowd had mixed emotions as Naruto then said, "I know it is hard for you but let me say that he will destroy not only this village but your livelihoods, your loves, and the children." He then went on one knee, "I sincerely ask you to join me for we are the last hope."

Inari then said, "I'll join!" This shocked the villagers as Tsunami also raised her hand. Then there were fifty women who also joined as well as ten kids. Naruto was shocked as most of the men also joined. They now had a force of four hundred fifty out of the six hundred in Wave.

Naruto then bowed to them, "Thank you very much." Tayuya then appeared to them, "My name is Tayuya Sato, also known as the Dragon Mistress." They were shocked as they then murmured along to themselves as a bald boy asked, "Are you the ones who destroyed four hundred thousand demons in one attack?"

The two teens nodded as suddenly the villagers were filled with hope, "Naruto and I will whip you into shape and make you decent enough to hold a kunai, throw a shuriken and stay alive." Naruto then added, "This will be hard so I am giving you one last chance to quit."

The ones who volunteered stood fast as Tayuya then said, "Follow me. I will get your sorry asses into shape." Tayuya then started walking as the volunteers followed her and Tazuna was next to Naruto, "I still don't know how you can give them so much hope."

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, Tazuna. I am going to need to send out a mission. Don't worry about the funds, I'll handle it."

"Why can't we take a rest? We've been running for three days as soon as we instantly left Suna." The blonde with four ponytails then said, "Shut up, Kankurou. We are here to take this mission because of the reward and the court picked us." Kankurou then said, "But-" Matsuri then said, "I think we're here."

The three saw Gaara who was ahead as he stopped by a statue, "What is it Gaara-" Matsuri's jaw dropped as Temari's and Kankurou's followed suit while Gaara smiled, "It looks like Naruto has a bridge under his name."

Gaara then walked away as Matsuri recovered from her shock first and ran to Gaara as his two siblings followed suit, "Oi, Oi, wait for us Gaara."

They had reached the entrance of the bridge as the puppet user sighed, "Who knew that the pipsqueak had a bridge in his name and that he is called the Hero of Wave?" Temari then said, "Didn't you read the bingo book. The little pipsqueak is a hero and an S ranked missing nin."

Gaara then said, "Let's keep on working and get to the leader of this village." They started walking but then they suddenly felt cold as a strong gust of wind was pushing them back as Temari yelled, "What the hell is this?"

They then saw two figures that were right in front of them as Temari had her fan and Kankurou had Karasu on standby. The taller figure laughed, "So this is who he asks for help, pathetic." The smaller one said, "Come on, you know that he needs all the help he can get and we have Gaara and Matsuri."

Temari then said, "Who are you?" They then removed the cloaks as Gaara was shocked while Matsuri instantly ran to them and gave them a hug, "Kin-chan, Tomoe-chan, it's been a long time since I have seen you." Kin smiled as Tomoe hugged her as the black haired girl went to Gaara as he smiled which shocked Temari and Kankurou.

"It is nice to see you too, Kin, Tomoe." Tomoe asked, "Did he send you?" Matsuri nodded as Kin smiled, "Well it looks like we are in capable hands." Temari then said, "Gaara, Matsuri. How do the two of you know the Ice Queen and the Tenku no Metsujin."

Tomoe laughed, "We are friends and now-" "Who are you five?" They all saw a boy who was holding a crossbow as Ranmaru who was carrying two kunais in his two hands, "Tell us why you are here?" Temari then said, "We are here for the mission that the leader of Wave had given to Suna."

Ranmaru then said, "Prove to us." Kankurou then said, "Teme, why-" Gaara put on a hand to his shoulder and shook his head, "I can understand the hostility." Ranmaru nodded, "I need to know if you are the enemy."

Inari then said, "To the pretty redhead and the one next to her, why are you two a pervert?" Kin then said, "Because I was the one that told him to kiss her there and I saw them make out." Tomoe then said, "I followed them on their date."

Inari then looked at Gaara, "Why do you have terrible eyebags." Gaara then had a cold face, "So that I will kill him when he sleeps." Inari then said, "Ok, follow me." The Suna Siblings, Kin and Tomoe followed the two guards to a beach which was near the sea.

Temari's jaw dropped when she saw someone who she thought died commanding over four hundred men, women and children that were running the beach. "Come on run faster!" The red head had tied her hair into a ponytail as she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black shorts that revealed her thighs and legs.

Kankurou and Gaara were staring as Temari was still shocked, _How did she survive that attack?_ Tayuya then said, "Stop." The people of Wave stopped as she then said, "Now you have to do water walking and to spar on top of the water. Start." They then ran to the water and started fighting as Tayuya sat on the beach.

"It's fucking tiring to-" She then smelled something in the air and smiled as she vanished in a pillar of flames as Kankurou was surprised, "What was that?"

"So the blonde bimbo's back." Tayuya was now behind everyone as she had a smile on her face. Tayuya then smirked, "Looks like the bitch can still walk." The two were now glaring at each other until Tomoe glomped her sister.

"I've missed you Nee-san." Tayuya smiled, "I'm still here Tomoe." She then stood up and hugged Kin, "So did you get stronger." Kin smiled, "Of course but where's Naruto-kun."

She shrugged her shoulders, "All I know is that he's training." She then looked at Temari, "Why are you two with her?" Tomoe then said, "She was with Gaara and Matsuri." Matsuri smiled, "It's been a while Tayuya-san."

Tayuya smiled at her and then looked at Gaara, "Shithead says he's going to fix the seal." Gaara smiled, "Well I can't wait."

"In the meantime, let's finish some unfinished business. What do you say, blonde bimbo? A fair fight you and me and no pineapple fuck." Temari laughed, "You talk a big game but can you back it up."

Tayuya then yelled, "All of you will take a rest. I'm gonna be fighting this bitch." They all nodded and shunshined out of there as Gaara was surprised. Temari and Tayuya were now standing on top of the water as she swing her fan to the sky, "Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto"

It caused a giant tornado to slam on Tayuya as Kankurou laughed, "There is no way she survived that." After the tornado dissipated Tayuya was unharmed and yawning, "So that's why you fought me later, that was weak."

Temari then charged as she used her fan like a pole vault and landed a kick on the red head's arm as she did not move from her spot. She then bit her thumb and wiped it on her fan as she swung her fan, "Kuchiyose: Kirikiri no Mai."

A one eyed weasel holding a scythe was headed towards Tayuya as she smiled, "That won't work on me." As the weasel was about to slice the red head she was now behind the weasel as she gave it a hard kick as the creature became unconscious.

"Is that all you got?" Tayuya taunted as Temari started to swing and swipe her fan as it released air blades that Tayuya just gracefully dodged and then disappeared. She was now behind Temari as she pulled her hair, "This is for interrupting the fight I had with the pineapple fuck."

She pulled it as Temari yelped in pain as she then let go of her and gave her a kick that sent her flying to the air, "That was for doing that fucking jutsu!" She then reappeared in front of her, "This is for crushing my legs under a fucking tree."

She landed a palm strike on the blonde's gut that sent her crashing into the water. Kankurou was about to jump in but Gaara shook his head. Temari who was wet got out of the water as she was panting on the beach, "Had enough?"

Tayuya was now in front of her smiling as Temari stood up and grabbed her fan, "You know this jutsu pretty well." She then swung her fan, "Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!" The vacuum pockets were going to slash Tayuya as she grinned.

She then held out her hands and blocked the air currents as she threw them up and only suffered minor cuts, "I remember now that it sucks." Temari was shocked to see her strongest jutsu to be repelled like that.

Tayuya then igniter her right hand on fire as Kankurou was shocked that she could produce fire without any hand seals. Tayuya then charged at a limping Temari, "Take this! Karyu no Tekken." Her fist almost hit the blonde but was stopped by an open hand.

Everybody who was watching was shocked that someone had stopped an attack like that. Kin and Tomoe smiled when they saw the blonde smile at the red head, "Come on Tayuya. I leave you to train with the people and I get this."

Tayuya then retracted her fist, "What do you mean? I fucking trained them. You know that I wanted to get my revenge." Naruto sighed, "Did you get to have your revenge?" Tayuya shook his head, "Maybe after her-"

Naruto then said with a serious tone, "Tayuya, we still need her. I'll make it up to you." Tayuya then released the flames on her right hand as she said, "How are you gonna make it up to me?"

Naruto smiled, "Why by giving you a present? For Temari, I give you fifty idiots who will try to attack us." Suddenly fifty shinobi with the Otsutsuki symbol on their chest plate arrived behind the two teens as Tayuya hugged the blonde, "I'll accept the gift."

She then lunged at the fifty guys as her right hand ignited, "Karyu no Tekken!" She then punched one of the guys as he went through several other dudes. "Kagizume!" She swiped with her leg as few got hit by the talons.

"Yokugeki!" This sent more of them flying as she ignited her whole body and went through dozens upon dozens of them, "Kenkaku!" Someone grabbed her but she spun around as her flaming elbow hit the man, "Enchu."

"Guren Karyu Ken!" She then went through every man that was in front of her as with each contact of her fist created a fiery explosion. She then ignited her arms and then swiped them in a circular motion, "Guren Bakuenjin!"

The torrent of flames killed the remaining men except for one who was shaking uncontrollably, "Monster..." Naruto was now next to the man, "Yeah she's a beautiful one." The man tried to look at him but was interrupted when Tayuya snapped his neck and hugged the blonde.

"Thank you for making me vent out my anger." Naruto smiled, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do that." He then looked at the group and motioned them to come here, "Rin, we need your help."

Rin arrived in a water shunshin behind Naruto, "What is it?" Naruto asked, "Well I need you to heal the blonde girl." Rin then walked to Temari and started to heal her. Naruto then looked at them as he offered a hand to Gaara as the red head shook his hand.

"It's nice to see you, Gaara." Gaara smiled, "The same to you Naruto. So might you tell us why you sent us here?"

Naruto sighed, "I need your help with the villagers. You see there is a war that will destroy the entire world and it will start with Wave." Kankurou then said, "Why should we believe you?" Gaara then said, "Urusai, Kankurou. We will do what Naruto says."

"Anyway our enemy has a weapon that can kill anyone who has chakra in an instant. Tayuya and I have trained the village in all that we can for three days. So far they know how to use chakra, control it, hold a kunai and throw a shuriken. But we need more than that."

Gaara then said, "If I am to presume then you need us to train them on how to fight and use ninjutsu." Naruto nodded, "How many are they?" Naruto then said, "About four hundred strong and they are the ones you saw training."

Kankurou then said, "That's impossible." Naruto then said, "Well I think I should let go of the forty five million-" Gaara then said, "Ignore my stupid brother. We will do the mission."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you Gaara. Well I think we should start immediately since I have divided them. Gaara, you and Kankurou will teach two hundred fifty of them on how to do long ranged attacks." Gaara nodded as Naruto looked to Temari.

"Will you join or not?" She sighed, "I will but don't expect me to team up with the bitch." He smiled, "Good, now I have over thirty have futon chakra. I need your help for them to harvest that." She nodded as the blonde went to Kin and Tomoe, "I need you two to handle the rest in ninjutsu."

Kin asked, "Why?" Naruto then replied, "Well the rest are suiton and doton. Since you two are good at it, I figured that you would also be able to impart your wisdom." The two nodded as they disappeared while Tayuya had her arm on his shoulders.

"So how are the reinforcements coming?" Naruto smiled, "They'll be here in a day. Also you'll enjoy who it is."

One day had passed as Naruto, Tayuya, Tomoe and Gaara were at the bridge awaiting the reinforcements as over fifty thousand men were at the entrance of the bridge. In front of them was a huge man as Naruto smiled, "How's life treating you, Maou?"

Tayuya and Tomoe were shocked as the large figure removed his cloak and revealed Maou who laughed, "We have what you asked for gaki." Gaara was shocked to see fifty thousand men appear, "Fifty thousand men from Hoshi, Kemuri and Demon Country."

Maou then said, "We also bring weapons." He used his only hand which was his left and got a shield, "This isn't any other shield. This is a new invention from the guys of Demon Country, if anything made of chakra hits this. The shield will absorb it."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you Maou." Maou smiled, "Don't thank me, I'm still on probation." He then looked to see Tayuya, "I can see that the both of you had gotten stronger. Fancy a spar?" Naruto laughed, "Truthfully you are probably still in the same strength as you are without a right arm."

Maou laughed, "That is very true." He then looked at Tomoe, "Are you the girl that brought down the Wind False God and now have his powers." Tomoe nodded, "I also made them better." Maou then looked at Tayuya and said, "Looks like greatness runs in your blood."

Tayuya smiled, "Of course." Maou then said, "Well I think we should get the soldiers to the village." The army then went into the village and settled themselves in as Maou, Naruto, Tayuya, Tazuna, Gaara and Temari were there in Tazuna's building.

The former demon lord then said, "So how many are we facing?" Tayuya then said, "From what Thor-sensei had said then we have about five hundred thousand." Maou smiled, "Just like the hundred thousand vs a million."

"That's not all the enemy has a weapon that can kill anyone that has chakra in an instant." Maou laughed, "Very interesting, anything else." Naruto shook his head, "Nope, although I might ask you to accompany me and Tayuya tonight."

Maou smiled, "Sure." They then left the building as a lone shinobi stood was on the ceiling, _Danzo-sama will be able to hear this news._ He was about to walk away when the door suddenly became frozen, he looked around and saw Kin.

Kin smiled, "Don't leave now. The dance has just begun."

Naruto was walking back to Tsunami's home when a green blur tackled him to the ground, "Kasumi, get off me please." Kasumi giggled, "Of course, but there's something I have to show you.

Naruto then stood up as Kasumi slammed her hands together, "Shisekiyojin." Naruto and Kasumi were now inside a red rectangular barrier as Naruto was surprised, _It takes about four clones with me to do this jutsu and for Kasumi just herself._

"Kasumi, don't you get tired after doing this." The green haired girl shook her head, "I don't get tired from doing this. I only use a small portion of my chakra." Naruto's eyes widened, "How did you even do this technique?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, it just felt right." Naruto then walked with Kasumi as she then said, "Maybe I was a good shinobi in the past." Naruto nodded, "That could be the case."

The sun was setting as the two were still talking, "Ne, Naruto-kun. Do you really love, Tayuya-chan?" Naruto smiled, "Was that even a question. Of course I do." Kasumi giggled, "You do know that I really like you Naruto."

Naruto blushed at that, "I am sorry that I can't love you back." Kasumi smiled at that, "Don't worry about it but if the time ever comes when you two have a fallout." She then kissed his cheek as he blushed heavily due to that.

"I'll be there to be beside you through all the days of my life." Naruto asked, "Why?" Kasumi then said, "You might think this is some kind of hero worship but I really feel that in my heart, I really like you Naruto and that will stay with me forever."

She then disappeared as Tayuya was behind him, "Oh, so you get a confession from her and now you're fucking happy!" Naruto jumped in fear, "Wait! Tayuya, I can explain." Naruto ducked a punch from Tayuya as the blonde ran for his life with Tayuya chasing him.

Night fell on Wave as Danzo was in a clearing in the forest, "It is time to deal with the Kyuubi brat once and for all." He then heard a voice saying, "What are you saying old man?" He looked up and saw Naruto and Tayuya standing on a tree in front of him.

Danzo still had a cold expression on him, "What do you want, boy?" Naruto smiled, "Lighten up Danzo. I'm only here on business." He glared at the blonde, "What kind of business?" Naruto smirked, "Towards a better Konoha."

Danzo smirked, "Interesting, how will you make a better Konoha?" Naruto smiled, "Tayuya and I will burn it to the ground." Danzo then had a cold expression on his face again, "Then you lead me no choice."

He smiled, "Root, exterminate." He called out for his agents but none of them answered. Tayuya then arrived next to Naruto as she threw Danzo a scroll which he caught, "What is this?" Tayuya smiled, "That's ten of your agents that had infiltrated this village two days ago. I caught them and there bodies are there."

Danzo was surprised but didn't show it, _She was able to find ten of my best agents in terms of infiltration and spying._ He then smirked, "A mere lucky choice. But I still have other agents." Maou was now next to Naruto as he threw to the ground twenty severed heads with root masks on.

"I found them all around this place. They were too easy." He then sheathed his katana as Danzo smirked, "That is what I would expect from the former Demon Lord. Well it seems that I have been underestimating you Kyuubi."

Naruto laughed, "Thank you Warhawk. But I think we should talk business." Danzo then said, "Ok, continue." Naruto then said, "Think of this Danzo, if Toneri Otsutsuki did succeed in his plan do you think that he would spare Konoha enough time, to prepare."

"He wouldn't, he would crush it before you get your dream." Danzo nodded, "So what do you offer that he hasn't and how did you know that I have done business with him." Naruto laughed, "Come on Danzo I have gotten smarter and I have better spies than you."

Danzo had anger in his eyes as he was insulted but didn't show it, "My original goal was to destroy all of Konoha but if we have a deal then I will destroy half of it. With a bonus, I will give you enough time by inflicting damage on Konoha's enemies like Iwa and Kumo."

Danzo nodded, "This sounds generous but what shall I offer you." Naruto then said, "Just tell me what you gave him." Danzo turned away, "The greatest dojutsu now if you'll excuse me." Danzo then left as Naruto punched a tree, "That damned Toneri."

Tayuya then asked, "What did the old man say?" Naruto sighed, "He gave Toneri the Sharingan and he is planning to merge it." Maou then said, "Then we don't have time, we will have to work harder."

The three nodded as a Toneri who was sleeping woke up as his blue eyes had three tomoes, "It is almost time for the Tensei-Sharingan to be complete."

 **AN: That is all for this chapter and I hope you like the new upgrade I gave to Toneri. I will see you all in the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	24. Wave's and Kasumi's Dedication

**AN: Here's the new chapter and I'm sorry if I had not updated sooner because there's college. So I am sorry that I may not update sooner.**

 **Time to answer your reviews:**

 **Demonick Angel: Thank you and also thank you for liking the Tensei-Sharingan.**

 **Train Heartnett: You're awesome!**

 **MiseryWolf97: Who knows how long the war will last this time?**

 **Harry Copperfield Dresden: Haha ok.**

 **Also I decided to resurrect two more characters and a new ally will join Naruto and he is underused in fanfiction and the anime. Here's a hint, he is a kage. You'll see him later in the chapter.**

 **But still support this story because it is almost halfway done. Because after the Wave is when Naruto does what he promises to the Akatsuki and then joins them. So here's a 10,000 chapter because it will be a long time before I update again.**

 **This chapter will also show more of Kasumi. Since she is important to this arc.**

 **Enjoy and I'll see you later.**

"Don't you think that this is overkill for them, gaki." A masked man with no eyebrows had Kubikichoro on his shoulders as Haku was beside Naruto, "I also think so too, Naruto." Naruto looked at her, "What are you saying Haku-"

He smiled at her, "-chan." She was wearing her standard Kirigakure outfit but now had a blue haori and green trimmings and around his waist was a black sash. Naruto had been teasing her ever since they were resurrected.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

Naruto, Rin and Tayuya were at Zabuza's and Haku's graves as Shinigami was also with them. Naruto smiled, "Let's do this, Shinigami-chan!" The death god smiled, " **Naruto-kun, who are we going to revive this time?** "

Naruto smiled, "The ones that are on these graves. Haku and Zabuza Momochi." Shinigami nodded, " **Hmm. They are on my authority, what should I tell them?** " Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Probably say to Haku that Zabuza actually got revived and the same thing to Zabuza."

Shinigami then disappeared and after a few minutes came back, " **It's done.** " A white light consumed the area as Haku and Zabuza were now in front of them. They were both shocked as they looked at each other, "How are you alive?"

They then heard someone snickering and saw Naruto as he then said, "Looks like I have to explain to you what has happened and why are you guys alive." Zabuza sighed and sat down, "Looks like we have to listen Haku."

He just nodded as he sat down as the blonde explained; "Now I'll say this is that after when you guys died. A lot of things happened to us. Kakashi-sensei was the same but me and Sasuke started to fight more."

"It got even more worse when he got the curse mark from Orochimaru in the Chuunin Exams. After that he and I fought even more to the point where he left the village." Zabuza then said, "You should have expected that from your teammate. He was pretty arrogant and wanted everything."

Naruto nodded, "Anyways I fought him at the Valley of the End-" He removed his shirt as Zabuza was shocked at the blonde's scar while he noticed that Haku was blushing as she was looking somewhere else.

The blond took it for something else, _He must have been shocked._ He then cleared his throat as he placed back his shirt, "That is a scar when Sasuke hit me with the same move that Kakashi-sensei did to Haku."

They both nodded as Haku winced from remembering the pain he felt as Naruto then said, "Well I beat Sasuke but the problem was that due to this injury, I died." Haku then said, "Naruto, what do you mean you died?"

Naruto sighed, "I did die but before I could actually pass away I met an old sage who entrusted me to change the ninja world and give it peace. I was then resurrected with my good friend, Shinigami-chan." The two resurrected ninjas looked at the little girl who smiled at them.

They shuddered in fear as Naruto then said, "Next thing is that after I got revived and then I decided to leave Konoha." Zabuza was surprised, "Why'd you do that, gaki?" The blonde responded, "I wanted to do something different and the old sage told me to achieve peace through different means."

"Anyways after I left Konoha, I met the red head you see next to me. Her name is Tayuya, she actually helped Sasuke with his escape but after being betrayed by Orochimaru. She joined me and the two of us got better and we're really close friends."

Tayuya smirked, "So we're only friends. I understand no-" He then bowed, "I am sorry Tayuya. I didn't mean to say that we're friends. You understand that I can't tell everyone that we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Haku was shocked as so was Zabuza, "How'd you get a chick like that?" Naruto said, "I call it my-" She then growled as his face fell, "Ok, I had to die for you to like me." Tayuya smiled, "And." Naruto sighed, "I kissed you when you were asleep."

She then patted his head, "Good boyfriend." Haku nodded, "Well I think it's better than Sakura-san." Tayuya then gave a bingo book to Zabuza, "Look for the S ranked missing nins. You'll see us."

Zabuza did so as his eyes almost popped out and Haku's jaw was on the ground, "Is this shit real?" Naruto nodded, "Yes me and Tayuya participated in the Third Demon War, we did destroy four hundred thousand demons that were high chunnin to high jonin in a single attack. We also did beat the Demon King and became the heroes of three countries."

"Tayuya can also summon a dragon." Her right hand ignited in flames as Zabuza and Haku were shocked to see that she didn't have any wounds because of that, "How were you able to do that?"

Naruto smiled, "She also has dragon capabilities, so she's technically immune to fire and can even eat it. Anyways I should also tell you that the one to my left is someone I resurrected and her name is Rin Nohona. Her specialty is that she is an excellent medic and a master at water manipulation."

Rin smiled as the two said hello as Haku asked, "So why did you revive us?" Naruto then said, "Well the thing is that Tayuya, our sensei and I had an enemy that we've been training for but the thing is that he has an army."

Zabuza asked, "Who's this person?" Tayuya then said, "His name is Toneri Otsutsuki and he has a weapon called the Tenseigan that can kill anyone that has chakra inside them in an instant." Haku then said, "So you called us, to fight him."

Naruto shook his head, "I will fight him and in the meantime, you two along with the citizens of Wave and with some help from mine and Tayuya's allies will fight Toneri's army and survive." Zabuza asked, "A question brat, how many are the ones we will face."

Naruto sighed, "About five hundred thousand." Haku's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" He shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I'm going to need Zabuza to help the villagers on how to wield a sword and Haku will help me and Tayuya."

Zabuza then said, "We haven't even said that we'll do it." Naruto smiled, "I could always give you a more horrible fate. Alyss!" Alyss arrived as she was on the head of Mr. Cuddles, " **What you want, Naruto-kun?** "

Upon seeing Alyss as the two ninjas feared for their lives as Naruto smiled, "I got new friends for you Alyss-chan!" The snow colored girl got out of Mr. Cuddles and cried, " **I've wanted new friends. Where are they?** "

He pointed at the two as she instantly hugged them and smiled, " **We're going to be good friends.** " The two could feel the killing intent as Zabuza shakily said, "We-re i- in."Haku also nodded quickly as Naruto flashed a grin, "Alyss, let go. You can play with them later."

She then released her hug and flashed a grin, " **I'm coming for you.** " The two could see their death but this time it was ten times as worst as Alyss disappeared with Mr. Cuddles. Haku then said, "I will do anything Naruto-kun but please don't let us see her again."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry you'll get used to her. Even me and Tayuya combined can't stop her, you're dealing with the heart of where the dead go." They were shocked as Naruto then said, "Come on you'll have to meet the rest."

The blonde introduced him to the villagers as they were surprised but then cheered when Zabuza promised to help them. He then introduced him to the Sand Siblings and then to Maou and the soldiers of Hoshi, Kemuri and Demon Country.

Zabuza and Haku were now inside Tsunami's house as the masked swordsman sighed, "I have to say gaki. You managed to turn the villagers into a fighting force in nine days. Plus you have the Ichibi, warriors from three different countries and the former Demon Lord."

Kin then said, "What about me?" Tomoe also said, "Yeah, me too." Zabuza then said, "I don't know what you two can do." Tomoe smiled, "I'm like my nee-san but I'm wind."

Haku then asked, "Who is your nee-san, Tomoe-san?" Tomoe smiled, "Tayuya." The two were shocked again as they looked closer and saw the resemblance, "What the hell? You're sister is a loud foul mouth and you're the direct opposite."

Tayuya then yelled, "I heard that, no fucking eyebrows." Zabuza gained an angry tick on his head as Haku asked, "What do you do, Kin-san." She smirked as she placed a fist on her open hand and then the two felt cold.

A small ice statue with the image of Kin emerged as Zabuza was shocked, "You have Haku's bloodline!" Kin shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know because my clan just knows how to manipulate ice and make it stronger. Maybe Haku has the same thing... Actually what is your last name?"

Haku then said, "I only remember my mother's last name was Tsuchi." Kin's eyes widened, "That's my last name. Looks like I got myself a new family member." Haku couldn't believe it as he now had family and a clan, "Maybe after this, I'll have you go to Kemuri and meet the rest of them."

Haku nodded as she stood up and went to the kitchen where Naruto and Tayuya were, "Naruto-kun, I-" His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the blonde and the red head in a heated lip lock. Tayuya's legs were wrapped around his waist as his hands were on her back.

Naruto had his back on the stove as they were still kissing as Haku gasped and the two looked at him. Tayuya then said, "What?" Haku then disappeared as the three saw him go upstairs. Naruto then sighed as Tayuya continued to kiss him.

The three wondered what happened to Haku when they heard moans coming from the kitchen as Kin then said, "I'm afraid that my new brother could possibly have been corrupted by those two." Zabuza then went to them, "What the-"

He wasn't able to complete his sentence as he crashed to the wall and fell unconsciousness as the two continued their session as Kin sweat dropped, "I'm starting to regret telling Naruto where her secret spot is."

Morning came as Naruto had sat up as he looked to his right to see Tayuya who was still sleeping as he smiled. He then left the room and decided to check on Haku as he opened his door, "Haku..."

He saw that there were bindings on the floor as he saw a flushed Haku and saw some side boob. His jaw dropped to the floor, "You-" Haku then screamed, "KYAAAAAHHHHH!" She then punched him on the face as Naruto spiraled and crashed to the wall.

Zabuza quickly appeared in Haku's room, "What's going on?!" His eyes then travelled down his companion's chest, "You're a-" Haku responded with a kick as Zabuza was knocked out. Kin and Tayuya entered and said, "Wow! You're a chick!"

Haku then yelled, "How come you're the only two who thought I was a dude?!" Tomoe then said, "I think you have to tell the two unconscious males here."

It took an hour for both Naruto and Zabuza to wake up as they were gathered in the living room as Zabuza said, "I didn't know that you had a strong gen-" He was interrupted by a chop to his head, "I can't believe that you didn't know for thirteen years that I was a girl."

"We travelled together and I have a feminine face. Even if we bathed together, you didn't realize that I had a different body." Zabuza answered, "But I-" Haku yelled, "Save it! The only reason I hid my true gender is because of what you said. But still you didn't know that I was a girl!"

Zabuza's face fell in shame as she looked at Naruto as he was grinning, "So I was right! You were a girl." Haku sighed, "Yes Naruto-kun, I am a girl." Tayuya then said, "I don't believe it."

Haku then said, "I just said I was a girl and you girls don't believe me! What will it take?!" Tayuya smirked as she was now behind Naruto and removed his shirt as Haku's face instantly became red, "Uzumaki Seduction Jutsu!"

This caused Haku to fly and crash to the door in a nosebleed as the girls laughed while Naruto yelled at Tayuya.

 _Flashback no Jutsu End!_

"You know I don't know why but why were you naked in the first place, Haku-chan." She blushed again, "Girls have a habit of sleeping naked, you know! Why didn't you knock the door in the first place?!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response.

"That was still one of the most surprising thing that I've seen." Haku blushed in embarrassment and just sighed, "Where are we going now?" Naruto then said, "Well we need to evaluate the villagers and I believe they are on the beach."

They walked all the way to the beach and saw that the villagers were sparring as Tayuya was there wearing a sleeveless black shirt and thigh length shorts. Kin was next to her but she was wearing a black bikini while Tomoe was wearing the same outfit.

Naruto and his group went to the three girls, "So what do you think?" Tayuya replied, "Well I can say that they are at chuunin level in fighting hand to hand and with weapons so that's good. The kids are at high genin though." Naruto smiled, "That's alright and what about their elemental stuff."

Kin then said, "Good thing the Suna siblings were here. They were able to teach them earth and wind to a chuunin level point. Along with mine and Tomoe's help, the kids are able to do water and fire to a chuunin point as well."

Naruto nodded as this was good news at least they would last against Toneri's army. "What about the fifty thousand we have from Hoshi, Kemuri and Demon Country?" Maou appeared behind Naruto, "They're still good."

Naruto grinned, "Well that's good at least we will survive." Gaara then appeared with his siblings as Temari and Tayuya were glaring at each other, "It seems that my sand has picked up enemies. Around a hundred are coming and will reach this place in five minutes." Naruto nodded and yelled, "Okay everyone stop!" The villagers stopped and went to the beach.

Naruto then bowed to them, "I am grateful that you allowed me to do this." He then stood up, "I am also happy that you are all strong ninja. For that there will be a show for you guys."

Instantly a hundred shinobi with crescent moon hitai-te as the apparent leader arrived, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto stepped forward as the leader looked at him, "Has blond hair, blue eyes definitely fits the description. Toneri-sama wishes to give you a message."

Naruto smiled, "What's the message?" The leader continued, "Toneri-sama is in a very good mood and has decided to give you a chance." Naruto said, "Oh and what's that?" The leader said, "Toneri-sama still wants to fight you because he says you're still interesting and he'll save the people of Wave and your allies."

"If only you and your allies bow to him." Naruto smiled, "Well this is my answer." The Tsuki shinobi were happy to see their new slaves as Naruto then flashed a grin, "Have him come here, twist his ass sideways, and I'll send my size nine foot inside him."

The shinobi were now angry as Tayuya was laughing as the leader said, "You'll regret that! Kill them." The Tsuki shinobis got their katanas in hand and now had the Byakugan as Naruto was surprised, "So my hunch was right. Who wants to take them?"

Maou appeared in front of the shinobi and unsheathed his katana with his left hand, " **I'll do it. Besides I haven't had any exercise.** " The leader then said, "You will suffer for underestimating the righteous blood of Hamura."

To everyone it looked like Maou was walking slowly and for some odd reason the Tsuki shinobi didn't move as the leader ran towards him. Time was slowing down as the next thing everyone realized that the leader's body was cut into three pieces.

As soon as the Tsuki shinobi saw their leader's head, upper body and lower body were separated from each other. They slowly backed away as Maou then said, "Well I got ninety nine-" He was interrupted when a scared shinobi ran to him and instantly died when Maou pierced his chest and removed the sword from the dead nin's chest.

Maou sighed, " **I got ninety-** " He jumped as two shinobi tried to stab him as he landed on their katanas before delivering a hard kick to both of their heads as it broke both their jaws and necks. He then yelled, " **Come on! How am I supposed to do-"**

He stopped as he dodged all their attacks and then smiled, " **Time to do this.** " He then ran towards them as his katana was outstretched in his left arm. " **Daishinkan.** " He then executed a one handed overslash as all of the ninjas split into two from the top down.

Naruto let out a whistle of appreciation as Maou sheathed his katana, " **Don't think that I don't have any other tricks. Besides I was the one who taught Kenshin all the sword styles.** "

Tayuya then said, "Well at least we know that you are still damn good." Maou nodded as Toneri who had his eyes closed, suddenly arrived in front of the demon lord, " **Who-** " His answer was getting hit by a compressed air shot as Maou crashed through the trees.

Toneri opened his eyes as it was blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris and had four tomoes on the four sides of his iris. Toneri smiled, "It's been a while Naruto." Naruto also smiled, "Well are we going to have our fight now."

Toneri shook his head, "No." He was now in front of Naruto, "Because it wouldn't be much of a fight when since your fists won't reach me." He landed a punch on the blonde as he retaliated with a Rasengan in his hand.

The spiraling blue ball of chakra didn't make his mark as Toneri shot out another compressed shot of air which made him spiral to the ground before pulling him back in. Naruto then disappeared in a yellow flash as Toneri turned around and punched.

His fist landed on Naruto's right as he was being pushed back. Naruto then let go as Toneri laughed, "It seems that we are at a match since you took my attack like it was nothing." He then looked at Tayuya, "I can also sense that there is someone with equal power of yours. This will be trouble if I fight you and I am weakened."

Naruto nodded, "By the way, I like the new change of your eyes. You have somehow combined the Tenseigan and the Sharingan together." Toneri nodded, "Indeed, I have combined the visual powers of Hamura and his failed brother which means I have transcended the Rikudo Sennin."

Naruto laughed, "Man, not even close but we'll still have a good fight." Toneri chuckled as he flew up, "Citizens of Wave, I give you only one chance to cleanse yourself of the accursed planet of the Rikudo Sennin and to use chakra properly."

"Surrender and bow to me. Only then will I save your lives and you will be rewarded with whatever you want. Riches, women, power and peace, I can give you everything." He reached his hand to them, "Now follow me."

His response was received as Inari kicked him in the face as he took a few steps back. Inari then yelled, "We're not your slaves and we will never be! We're going to be kicking your ass!" The village roared in agreement as Toneri chuckled and looked at Naruto.

"I expected them to get your stubborn nature. Now you have doomed them all. Goodbye Naruto, we will meet again." Naruto smiled, "Well I'm counting on it."

Toneri disappeared in a portal as Naruto smiled and said, "Did you like the show?" The village cheered as Maou came back with splinters across his face, " **When you get your hands on him? Give him the worst defeat of all time.** "

Naruto smiled, "Bet on it." He then looked at the villagers, "Let us rest. So training will stop for now." The villagers nodded and started walking as Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Inari."

Inari smiled as he joined his mother and Naruto disappeared while the rest went their separate ways. The Sand Siblings looked at the demon lord as his wounds were bleeding as Temari asked, "Don't you think you should get some help."

Maou just growled, "Tis but a flesh wound."

Naruto had appeared behind Kasumi who was deep in thought. He then placed her hands on her shoulders as the girl squealed in surprise before giving an annoyed look, "Why'd you do that, Naruto-kun?"

"You know how much I hate it when my train of thought!" He saw the green haired girl's blue eyes that were radiating of anger as he sheepishly scratched his head and smiled, "Gomen, Kasumi-chan." She then sighed and then smiled, "So what did you come here for Naruto-kun?"

"Do you need help in Fuinjutsu or have you come to tell me that you have finally given up on Tayuya and are going to be with me." He shook his head as he remembered that Kasumi gained half of her memories back four days ago.

She remembered that she was a sealing master and was part of the Moon Village. She also was now a close friend to Naruto and most weird enough Tayuya. The two sparred and Naruto realized that Kasumi was almost at the same level as Tayuya.

She was very fast at making skills and had very large reserves which Naruto pointed out felt like his during the Chuunin Exams. Her kenjutsu and taijutsu skills were mid jonin as she and Tayuya bonded after the fight.

They became good friends but often fight as Tayuya said she didn't want a open legged slut going after her boyfriend and Kasumi only responded with a chuckle as he laughed at what she said, 'Well at least it's better than being foul mouthed, sadistic and not caring girlfriend.'

What happened next was mayhem as Kasumi and Tayuya fought for the whole night only to be stopped by the blonde. Kasumi then promised Tayuya that she wouldn't go for Naruto until he broke up with her.

And now to the present as Naruto sighed as he looked at the green haired girl who was too close to his face, "No, interested in a spar." The green haired girl nodded as the blonde made the first shot by making a right haymaker.

Kasumi gracefully cartwheeled backwards as she kicked Naruto's arm and jaw away as she then slid under his legs and placed her legs on his waist as her position was inverted wheelbarrow. She then sat up and then placed her arms around his throat.

She was then choking him and then nibbled his ear. Two things had crossed Naruto's mind by Kasumi's actions. When she was choking him, he tried to get out of her hold but then she nibbled his ear and couldn't help but moan.

Kasumi grinned and said in a sultry voice, "Did you enjoy that, Na-ru-to-kun?" She then started to have her right leg go down to his pelvic region and rubbed it slowly as he moaned again. She then licked inside his ear as the blonde made a loud moan, "K- Kas-"

She then closed his mouth with her left hand and whispered while blowing hot air to his ear, "Just give in." He then removed her legs as he said, "Kasumi-chan, no." She then saw how serious he was and bowed, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

He sighed, "Let's just spar and no seducing." Kasumi nodded as she jumped and spinned in the air and landed a kick to the top of his head. Naruto tried to grab her foot but she jumped slightly and then stepped on his right hand before flipping back.

Naruto growled, "I hate your damn movements." Kasumi giggled, "Well you'll have to fight someone who moves like me. Men also don't complain, Naruto-kun." He then appeared next to her and landed a left to her cheek as she flew due to that.

She instantly recovered from the punch as she crashed to the ground. Naruto then landed an axe kick to her chest as she poofed away. He then felt two hands on his feet as he looked down and Kasumi pulled him down to the ground until his head was the only one that was not buried.

Kasumi then appeared next to him, "I have made a new seal when I perform this technique. Try to get out." Naruto used his chakra but then couldn't get out, "What's going on?" Kasumi smiled, "Before you interrupted me, I combined a self repairing, chakra sealing and a bondage seal."

She then sat in front of Naruto, "I think you can't get out, Naruto-kun!" He suddenly glowed red and was free of his entrapment as Kasumi sighed, "I almost forgot you had Kurama inside you." She also knew about Naruto's and Tayuya's abilities. She even fought Maou and almost won in her fight when he was impressed by her swordsmanship.

She grabbed two kunais and threw both of them as they both missed. She was then pulled in to the kunai as Naruto ducked and then he went up the tree and got another kunai before kicking it down as it made a cut on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto responded with a high kick as he was able to hit her when she landed as he crashed to a tree. "Are you still ok, Kasumi-chan?" Kasumi responded by throwing five kunais with tags on them as they exploded in smoke.

Naruto jumped up, _Smoke kunai._ He then looked to see Kasumi land a sharp uppercut to his chin as he was now on one knee. Kasumi then attempted to kick his face but he ducked and swept at her feet. He then placed a kunai to her throat, "Looks like I win."

Kasumi smiled, "I was so close Naruto-kun." She pouted as Naruto removed the kunai and Kasumi stood up. The blonde smiled, "You were. Those diversions and seals made me almost lose. Plus with that sharp uppercut almost got me knocked out."

Kasumi smiled again, "Aww, Naruto-kun. You know a way to a girl's heart." Naruto smiled, "Ok, let's go." The two decided to walk all the way to Tazuna's house. Naruto glanced at Kasumi who was humming and skipping.

Kasumi was a great friend and one he liked a lot. During her stay with him she was very helpful and very nice. He couldn't quite get it but he had a little crush on her. He also noticed that she fought like she was dancing. She even taught him on how to dance.

She then looked at him, "Naruto-kun, do you remember the day before when you got sick?" Naruto nodded as he smiled, "I do. I was very happy when Tayuya took care of me. It almost seemed like a dream that she didn't cuss at all."

Kasumi blushed, "Naruto-kun, I was the one who took care of you." Naruto blinked, "What?" Kasumi's right hand started to glow and an ethereal blue sphere manifested on the palm of her hand. Naruto was surprised, "What's that?"

Kasumi then said, "Well it's a thought projection jutsu that I developed only this time it's my memories." The blue sphere turned into an image as Naruto was having a fever and Kasumi was beside him as she placed a wet towel on his forehead as she touched his neck and flinched.

 _Memory no Jutsu!_

"He's not getting warmer, his temperature is increasing day by day. Tsunami-chan won't be back with the medicine until the evening. All the rest are gung-ho about training and Tayuya-" She grit her teeth, "How could she leave him?!"

She then thought, "Maybe she thought that Kurama would heal him but why isn't it working?" She then removed the towel and rinsed it again before placing it on his head. "Now that I think about it Rin-chan told me to watch out for something."

Naruto then started convulsing as Kasumi gasped and touched his head, "His fever is rising, what should I do?" She then made a quick chakra suppression seal and placed it on his stomach as the blonde stopped convulsing.

She then wiped the sweat that was coming from her forehead as she sighed, "I knew it. The seal is weakening and I can guess with the Kyuubi's chakra that it overloaded and caused him to be in this state."

He then mumbled, "Tayuya..." She smiled, "Even in this state you still love her." She ran softly a hand through his air as he made a small smile before crying and screaming as the seal was glowing red, "It hurts!" She then went and placed his head on her lap as she started running through his hair.

"I'm here shithead." He then stopped crying and screaming as he suddenly became relaxed and the seal went back to its natural color, _She has so much of an effect on him._

She smiled as relief just coursed through her body knowing that Naruto was going to be ok. Although she wouldn't lie that she was a bit hurt that Naruto didn't feel anything for her. She then smiled as she didn't know why but she decided to sing a lullaby for him to go to sleep.

"Don't stop your crying it will be all right." She then wiped the tears that were still on his face, "Just take my hand hold it tight." She then held his hand as she saw that he smiled.

"I will protect you from all around you." She noticed that he was smiling and wondered if her voice was really that good, "I will be here don't you cry."

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm." She then placed her arms around Naruto as the blonde then started to snore and then said, "Tayuya."

She let out a tear as she also slept, _You'll be in my heart now and forever more._

 _Memory no Jutsu End!_

Naruto was shocked of what he saw and looked at Kasumi, "I'm so sorry, Kasumi. I-" She then interrupted him, "It's ok, Naruto-kun. At least you know how much I really like you but I think we should get to Tayuya and Tomoe back in Tsunami-chan's house."

Naruto only nodded as the two simply walked and talked with smiles on their faces. Kasumi on the other hand remembered what Tayuya told her.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

Kasumi had finished reinforcing the seal as she realized that it had weakened. So she reinvented the seal so that Naruto will never have this again. Tayuya had entered the room and saw Kasumi painting on a half naked, sleeping and happy Naruto.

She just glared at the green haired girl who returned the favor as Kasumi said, "He's fine. I rearranged the seal so he wouldn't have any more setbacks." Tayuya then said, "Thank you." The two just sat next to each other and watched the sleeping blond.

The red head sighed, "Thanks for taking care of him." The green haired girl nodded and sadly smiled, "Even when I was taking care of you, he was thinking about you all the time."

Tayuya then said, "Really?" Kasumi then said, "Is there something wrong with you?" She saw the red head flinch, "Is there a reason why you didn't take care of him yourself?"

Tayuya sighed, "There is. Don't tell him about this." Kasumi nodded, "I swear on my love of Naruto-kun, that I won't reveal your secret." Tayuya stood up and pulled her shirt up as Kasumi was shocked.

Surrounding Tayuya's stomach to almost her breasts were red scales, "What is that?" Tayuya sighed, "Dragon scales. Remember how I can use dragon slayer techniques." Kasumi nodded at what she said.

"The thing is that there is a curse to all dragon slayers. If you use the powers of a dragon too much, you might become a dragon and never turn back. At first I thought I needed to bathe in the blood of a dragon to achieve it but it must be because of my powers."

Kasumi then said, "I only thought you had fire." The red head shook her head, "I have fire, lightning, dark and a new element. Apparently with all of these powers within me and I think it sped the process."

Kasumi asked, "How long?" Tayuya sat up and let go of her shirt, "I would say a day after the battle against Toneri." Kasumi sighed, "So literally there's no cure." Tayuya shook her head as the green haired girl smiled, "Well it looks like I'll save your ass."

"I'll just need time." Tayuya was shocked, "Why? Isn't this your chance to get him?" Kasumi laughed, "Even though if you turn into a beast he will still love you for eternity." She let out a tear, "The thing is Tayuya that no matter what I can never go into his heart. He loves you far too much."

She left as Tayuya sighed, "What am I ever going to do with you, Naruto?" She teared up a bit, "I can see it in your eyes that some days you feel sad when I'm always yelling, insulting or even hurting you Naruto but I just don't know how to give love."

"I still think what would have happened if I wasn't alive because of you. I could have been unused, made into a weapon or a puppet, just only have a bitchy personality. Probably be placed in stories where I do end up with you but have to be with multiple women, get killed for minimum reason, be with someone who I don't even like." ( **AN: SHOTS FIRED!** )

She didn't know that she was crying, "Sometimes I wish that maybe we could have a cheesy kind of love but you and I know that will be boring. Maybe it'd be easier and cheap to live lives like that. I promise you this, that I will love you with every part of my heart and soul. We won't even part even in death."

She gave a kiss on his forehead as the blonde smiled but unknown to Tayuya that Kasumi had been hearing everything and decided to walk, "I should save her ass. It's true that this love is better than the crappy cheesy ones I've seen." ( **AN: SHOTS FIRED AGAIN!** )

 _Flashback no Jutsu End!_

Naruto and Kasumi were almost at Tsunami's house as it was noon but then Inari came out and yelled, "Naruto nii-san!" Naruto then looked at the boy and asked, "What's the fire, Inari?" Inari then huffed, "We spotted six shinobis."

Naruto then said, "What's wrong? Just kill them." Inari shook his head, "There's a problem. The shinobis are from Kumo and we have discovered that the package is being delivered and the two would probably meet."

Naruto sighed, "Get Maou to meet with the carrier, I think the two forces will fight on the bridge. Kasumi, follow me." The two shunshined as Inari sighed, "This is probably going to destroy the bridge."

The Kumo ninjas were walking towards Wave as the dark skinned nin with the short spiky hair and the lollipop on his mouth groaned, "What are we even doing here, Bee-" He was interrupted when his teammate who had long spiky red hair and amber eyes hit him on the head.

"Urusai, Omoi! I thought you listened." The two then stared at each other as they looked away while their blonde, blue eyed teammate sighed as she crossed her arms on her ample chest. "Trying to hear you too, is not cool."

A laugh was made by a blonde haired girl with black eyes and a curvaceous figure, "True. What do you think, Darui?" The tall, shaggy white haired man just shrugged his shoulders, "I shouldn't be any more surprised Yugito."

"Whee!" They all looked at the dark skinned, muscle bound, blonde haired, goatee wearing man in front of everyone as he had seven swords on his back. "It's time for you to see, the spying skills of Killer Bee! Whee!"

The entire group sweat dropped at what Bee said as Yugito said, "Bee, remember we are only here to give the Raikage a report." Bee nodded, "Don't worry about-" He suddenly stopped and extended his hand as the group stopped.

Karui then said, "Bee-sensei, what's the-" Bee then said, "Yugi, Darui, did ya feel that?" The two nodded as Team Samui was worried since their sensei didn't lay down a beat in his sentence. Darui then looked in front of them, "Bee, move."

Bee moved next to Darui as his hands produced a halo of bright energy as it encircled both of his hands, "Ranton: Reika Sakasu." Multiple white beams then shot out of his hand as they struck something in front of them.

Darui then exhaled as Omoi said, "I feel the tree's pain-" Karui then shouted, "Shut up Omoi!" Bee then said in a strict voice, "Be prepared."

The group then froze at the intense level of power that they felt as Bee thought, _This is no joke._ A giant oxtopus then said, " **Bee, I will only say this once. Get out of there right now!** "

Bee then shook his head, 'No can do Hachibi.' The power stopped as they heard a stomp, "Is there something wrong?" They all looked to see something that got their mouths hanging.

They saw Kenshin who had a cold expression as in his left hand had Darui's attack that was in stasis and in his other hand was a large scroll. Kenshin then looked at them, "I'm sorry." He then showed them his left hand, "Is this yours?"

He then crushed the attack as the Kumo shinobi all felt one emotion, strong fear. Kenshin then said in a monotone voice, "What are you doing here?" Karui then said, "We're on a mission." Kenshin nodded, "As so am I? Tell me does this mission involve the village called Wave."

Kenshin saw Omoi and Karui flinch as he smiled, "From what I can guess. Your current Raikage sent his strongest team to scout out possible allies. He then heard a rumor about Wave and sent you to possibly give information and gain an ally."

Now it was time for Yugito, Darui and Bee to be shocked as Kenshin chuckled, "Based on your reactions, I have hit the nail on the coffin." He then stared at Darui, "Are you going to hit me with the puny bolt again?"

Darui quickly shook his head as Kenshin then said, "I need help to get to Wave, may I join you, till I reach a bridge." The Kumo group looked at each other and then nodded at him as Kenshin smiled, "Good I knew that you would have that answer."

He then decided to walk in front of the Kumo group as Samui asked, "Who are you?" Kenshin smiled, "My name is Kenshin, I am the Yondaime Kemurikage." Their jaws dropped, _This guy is the famed Yondaime Kemurikage who is SSS ranked and has a bow down and apologize on sight._

Bee then said, "What is the Kage's business, yo?" Kenshin then said, "Seeing some old friends and to deliver this package." They all reached the bridge as Kenshin sighed, "Finally I'm here. His directions aren't really that clear."

He then turned around and saw that almost all the Kumo shinobi had their katanas drawn as Yugito's claws became longer and sharper. Kenshin sighed, "I guess we have to do this." Darui extended his two hands as black lightning came out.

Kenshin jumped as the lightning turned into several black panthers as they went towards him. The panthers turned into a massive black panther as Kenshin smiled as he swiped away the attack with his katana.

The giant black panther disappeared as Darui was shocked but then multiple lights appeared on his hands, "Raiton: Sandaranton!" Many large lightning bolts were released from his hands as Kenshin smiled, "Most jutsu are useless against me."

The lightning bolts were getting closer as Kenshin's marks on his face were getting wider as his eyes changed to a blue color and the pupils became more slitted as the eye pattern was a black crescent moon.

"Senpo: Inton Raiha." Myriads of lightning bolts branched out from Kenshin's left hand as it captured the incoming lightning bolts. Bee was shocked, _This guy is a Sage._ Hachibi then yelled, " **Bee, stop messing around and get out! This guy is too dangerous.** "

Karui was now behind him as she swung her sword in a quick and powerful motion, "Kumo-Ryu Omotegiri." Kenshin merely jumped higher, "Hiten Mitsuri Ryu-"

He then fell behind Karui and delivered a two handed swing that brought the blade down on her shoulder, "Ryutsuisen!" Karui then screamed in pain as she crashed to the ground as Omoi charged at him when Kenshin landed gently on the ground.

Kenshin smiled as in a burst of speed sidestepped and spun around in a full circle as he passed Omoi, "Ryukansen." He then struck Omoi's back as the teen crashed through several trees, rendering him unconscious.

Darui was in the air as he went through a couple of seals, "Raiton: Kangekiha." He then released a large water wave from his mouth as lightning was mixed with it as it hit Kenshin. Darui then said, "Sorry." But then he heard a voice behind him, "What are you saying sorry for?"

He thwn turned around to see an unharmed Kenshin, "It should be me that should say that." He tried to slash him with his katana but Kenshin spun around it, "Kogarashi." He then performed a backhanded slash as Darui came crashing down.

Kenshin then spun around like a drill and landed on Darui's gut causing him to cough out some blood before his vision became black. Kenshin then looked at the three remaining survivors as he smiled, "This is your last chance."

" **Always fighting before talking.** " They all looked up to see Maou standing on top of a branch, " **I don't know how you became a leader, my foolish grandson. You even made a mistake by attacking these shinobi.** "

Kenshin just glared, "Urusai. I see you are doing well." Maou just grinned as he landed next to Kenshin as the Kumo shinobi were now nervous. Bee then asked his bijuu, 'Do you think we can hold them off, enough for Yugi and Samui to escape.' The Hachibi sighed, " **Personally I don't know.** "

Bee smiled as he said, "You two get the down and head out." Yugito then yelled, "We are not leaving you Bee!" Samui nodded in response as Bee still smiled, "These two are out of our league so it's time for Lord Hachi to be in between."

"Tell Bro that I said bye. Whee!" He then had six tails and a bony skeleton as Maou smiled, " **So you're the Hachibi jinchuuriki who is said to have complete mastery of his bijuu. Interesting.** " Bee disappeared in a flash of speed.

" **Lariat.** " The skeleton of the beast rammed straight through Kenshin as this blew him away and started attacking Maou, " **You have strength but let's see this.** " He then launched a crescent moon shaped projectile of compressed air at Bee.

" **Yakkodori.** " The attack hit Bee as it sent him flying as suddenly the demon cloak transformed to a huge octopus with an ox's head and two horns. Bee now had eight tails as the two demons were a bit surprised that they were now with the Hachibi.

" **Whee! It's time for you to face me!** " Bee in the Hachibi's form now had a huge tailed beast ball as Maou asked, "You're still in your Sage Mode, right." Kenshin nodded as Bee then said, " **Take this, Bijuudama!** "

The huge black ball was headed straight for Maou and Kenshin who were up in the sky as Maou sighed, " **If we let this attack hit near the village then hundreds of innocent lives will perish. You go first.** "

Kenshin then let out a thin stream of lightning, "Senpo: Ranton Koga." The thin stream had managed to cut the tailed beast ball in half as it was still approaching Maou. He then sheathed his sword as he ran towards the severed ball that was still going towards him.

In one fluid motion he unsheathed his sword while delivering a strong strike, " **Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson.** " The strike managed to cut the ball in half as it was now severed into four as the demon lord grit his teeth, _**Damn it! I still can't cut through pure chakra.**_

Bee had returned back to his form as he yelled, "Why are you fools still here?!" He saw that Yugito and Samui had not moved as Yugito pointed up as Bee saw Tayuya on the tree, "Man you fuckers are so loud. But stay put, shithead will have to clean up your mess."

Bee sensed that she had the Kyuubi's chakra in her as he looked to see that four tailed beast balls still moving as a blonde blur arrived in front of the incoming balls. "How did this happen?" Naruto then performed a couple of seals, "Hiraishin: Dorai!"

The four balls hit the barrier as they then disappeared. A blonde blur arrived in front of the Kumo group, "I think this will be more appropriate to talk within the village." The Kumo group suddenly found themselves on a beach as Kasumi and Tayuya were next to Naruto.

Kenshin and Maou were behind the Kumo shinobi as the unconscious ones were beside the conscious ones. Naruto then asked, "So what are you guys doing here?" Bee smiled, "So you Lil Nin'."

Naruto smiled, "Nice to see you Eight." He then looked at Yugito who was apprehensive, "You must be the Nibi, nice to see you too." Yugito only nodded as Naruto yelled, "Rin, can you take care of the injured?"

Rin arrived and started her treatment on Darui as Naruto looked at Bee, Yugito and Samui, "Now, what are you doing here?" Bee then said, "We were sent here to spy and I'm not one to lie." Naruto nodded although he thought it was weird that Bee was rapping.

"Ok, so are you going to tell your Raikage." Yugito glared at him, "What does that mean?" Naruto sheepishly smiled, "Um, can you please not tell your Kage about Wave." Samui then said, "Why should we follow you?"

Tayuya then said, "If you love your lives, then you'll do what we say." Suddenly fifty thousand people surrounded the three as the Kumo group was shocked, _They have this many forces!_

They then looked to see Tomoe and Kin who were next to Tayuya as Yugito grit her teeth, _We can't deal with this number of shinobi. Especially if the blonde, the Dragon Mistress, the Tenku no Metsujin and the Ice Queen are here._

Bee then said, "Ok." Naruto then cleared his throat, "Here's the thing. If you promise not to tell your Raikage about this village then I promise not to kill your comrades. In exchange your comrades will have no memory of their encounter here and will be healed from their injuries."

"Do you agree to this?" Bee looked around him and nodded as Naruto said, "Then go back and don't worry your comrades are safe."

Kasumi then appeared in front of the Kumo group as she handed them Karui, Omoi and Darui. The green haired girl then said, "In any case that you betray us, I have placed a seal on their hearts that if you break our deal then they will die a horrible and painful death."

Samui was going to say something but Kasumi smiled and said, "If you are unsure then test it out." Yugito and Bee couldn't say anything so they just got their downed comrades and escaped.

Once they were gone, Naruto looked at the green haired girl, "Did you really place a seal?" She just shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows?" Naruto sighed, "Everyone leave except for Tayuya, Rin, Kasumi, Maou and Kenshin."

Everyone present followed what Naruto said as he looked at Kenshin and smiled, "Thanks for coming here Kenshin-san." Kenshin also smiled, "Nice to meet you too Naruto, Tayuya." He then removed the scroll that he placed on his back during the fight with Kumo.

Suddenly about another hundred Tsuki shinobi arrived on the water as the leader said, "We will avenge our fallen comrades." Naruto sighed but then started to sweat nervously, _I've felt something like this before._

( **OST: Another Dimension by Pandora Hearts** )

 _It's hell!_ Tayuya looked at Naruto, "Why are you sweating so much?" He slowly turned his head to Tayuya, "Hell is coming back plus with the music." He then looked at the shinobis while shuddering, one of the shinobi yelled, "Why are you doing that?!"

"D- d- d- did you happen to hit a giant bear?" They nodded and laughed, "We hit that bear as that girl cried so much."

They then stopped moving as everyone was on their knees as the ground was shaking. Tayuya looked at Naruto, "What the fuck is this?!" Maou then said, " **Alyss is pissed.** "

Alyss and Mr. Cuddles arrived as she had an ear to ear grin. Mr. Cuddles had no more eyes as Alyss cried while smiling, " **You hurt Mr. Cuddles.** " All the Tsuki shinobi were now floating and couldn't move as Alyss was in front of one with blue eyes.

" **I like your eyes.** " He couldn't say anything as Alyss removed both of his eyes as he screamed in agony. Alyss then skipped around him, " **I like this sound. Make some more.** " Tayuya looked at Naruto, "Is this what you got?"

Naruto nodded as he looked at everyone, "It would be better for you to close your eyes." They did so except for Maou, Kenshin and Kasumi. Maou then yelled, " **I've seen worse.** "

The snow colored girl placed the blue eyes on her bear as it now had eyes again. " **I got some new eyes for you.** " Mr. Cuddles nodded as it said, " **Thank you Alyss-sama.** " She then smiled, " **Let's dance.** " They held hands and danced around the man who was holding his head and screaming.

Alyss stopped as she touched his chin as the man's head turned around and died. She then looked at the other shinobi as they were afraid. She then snapped her fingers as all of them screamed in utter agony as their bodies expanded slowly.

They stopped as Tayuya's eyes widened as they were all bloated and Alyss slowly closing her hand as they were still expanding before she closed her hand. All of a sudden they let out a piercing scream and then exploded as the water became red.

An intestine was on Alyss' shoulders as her eyes were filled with happiness as it was still raining blood. She spun around as he dress flew in the direction of her body, " **Blood, blood, blood.** " She sang as she held the intestine and began to use it for skipping.

" **This is so fun.** " Naruto and Tayuya were honestly scared as Kasumi stood up and placed her hands on Alyss' red hair as the now blood red girl stopped moving.

"Alyss-chan, you're so dirty." She then brushed her hair with her hands as Kasumi saw that it was filled with blood, "You need to get yourself clean." Alyss pouted, " **Why, Kasumi-chan?** "

Kasumi smiled, "Tell you what if you clean yourself, then me, you, and Mr. Cuddles will have a tea party." Alyss hugged her and suddenly ran away with Mr. Cuddles as the blonde and red head looked at her.

She then said, "What? Alyss is nice to talk to." Naruto then said, "Ok, everyone open your eyes." All the ones who closed their eyes just opened it and saw dead bodies and a red sea. Naruto sighed, "Let's reboot and Kenshin do you have the scroll."

Kenshin nodded, "Here's the package you asked." Naruto smiled, "Sweet. How were you able to get it?" Kenshin chuckled, "When you called me, Kiri was in a state of Civil War and it was nearing its end. I simply walked up there and got the Sanbi."

Zabuza and Haku suddenly arrived as the half masked swordsman asked, "You went to Kiri. How's the war?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow, "Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Kijin, I am surprised that you are alive although I can sense it is due to Naruto."

The said blonde flashed a grin as Kenshin continued, "The war is done after I completed Naruto's task." Zabuza looked at Naruto as the blonde sighed, "I asked Kenshin to seal the Sanbi into the scroll." Zabuza was shocked as Kenshin chuckled again.

He then placed the scroll on the ground and opened it. The scroll then poofed as out came a short kid who was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and a green apron over his gray pants with brown boots. Zabuza was shocked even more, "You killed the Mizukage!"

Kenshin shook his head, "It was annoying dodging his attacks especially when he became the Sanbi but I just finished him in one attack." Zabuza and Haku were shocked that this guy finished Yagura in one hit.

Naruto then said, "Anything else." Kenshin nodded, "When I beat him, I felt that he was under an illusion. So I checked it and saw that the Sanbi was under a genjutsu." Zabuza was shocked again, "Yagura was manipulated this entire time."

Naruto then asked, _Kurama, is it him?_ Kurama only nodded, " **It sickens me to see that he got another one of us so easily.** " Naruto then looked at Kenshin, "So is he dead?" Kenshin shook his head, "Knocked him out and I freed him of the genjutsu."

Naruto nodded, "Kasumi, it's time." The green haired girl smiled, "Rin-chan, I want you to lay next to Yagura-san."

Rin did as she was told as Kasumi drew a circle around Yagura and Rin as the green haired girl slammed her hands together as Rin's markings went down to her legs and twisted around her arms. Rin then yelled, "Ninpo Sozo Saisei- Byakugo no Jutsu."

Kasumi then yelled, "Fuin!" Yagura's back arched as a red energy was getting out of his seal as it looked like a turtle was manifesting. The green haired girl slammed the energy to Rin's solar plexus as the brunette screamed in pain.

"Hakke no Fuin Shiki!" Naruto's seal was now on Rin's solar plexus as the Sanbi was quickly sealed and Rin stopped her technique as she was sweating. Kasumi smiled, "Sealing complete and like you asked Naruto I strengthened the seal. The seal will not weaken but when Rin reaches the age of fifty, the seal will automatically evolve to another seal."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Kasumi." The green haired girl smiled, "No problem, Naruto-kun." Tayuya then said, "Wait I thought if you remove a bijuu from a jinchuuriki. The jinchuuriki dies but how come the brat isn't dead."

Kasumi smiled, "Oh, please. To kill a jinchuuriki like that is a basic sealing mistake. You can do other ways anyways I have to go now and have a tea party with Alyss-chan." The newly cleaned snow colored girl jumped on Kasumi's back as the two disappeared.

Naruto sighed as he said, "I will pray for you." He suddenly got a warm body that pressed against his back and then kissed him. He smiled, "Let's go on our date, Tayuya-chan." The red head grinned, "Better be fucking good and for me to fucking forget what I just saw from Alyss."

They both disappeared in a yellow flash as the ones who were left on the beach was Maou and Kenshin. The former demon lord then said, " **Tell my better grandson I said hi.** " Kenshin smirked, "Yeah, yeah. Also don't be late, Shion is giving birth and she wants you to be there when your great, great grandson is born."

Maou laughed, "Looks like I have a child to spoil and teach. Hopefully he doesn't become like you." Kenshin then left in a swirl of cherry blossoms as Maou got a book in his hands that labeled, 'Icha Icha: Forbidden.'

 _ **Hmm. The smut is ok but I wonder where he got the inspiration for a human and a demon to be together. The story is time consuming at least.**_

He then walked but then bumped into something, " **Sor-** " Tsunami then said, "No, no. I'm sorry Maou-san." Maou sighed, " **I'll walk you.** " The duo then walked all the way to her house as he had one thought, _**Wait this is like the book... Maybe I should try page 69... I'll ask.**_

 **AN: That's done. Sorry for the long update but this will be common now since I'm in college. I hope you guys like Kasumi and tell me in the reviews or pm who do you think is the strongest and what story is my inspiration is Kasumi and what do you think of Kasumi.**

 **Another thing is a lot of people have asked me what I think is the best fanfiction I have ever read. I have read a lot because I like books, movies, anime, tv and games. So the best I have ever read is WanderingRurouni's Cherry Blossoms in the Wind because it was something you only read once and you're just captured in the moment.**

 **When I read the story, it was like eight in the morning and I finished at seven in the evening. It made me realize and think to become an author.**

 **The next one is Red and Yellow Makes because it made me fall in love with NaruTayu and honestly is the best work of Digitize27 because from start to finish, it was incredible. People might say that Sage is better but the reason why I didn't like it because he had the Rinnegan and the story would have been better to have Naruto be with Shizuka. I'm not saying I hate Fu, I just hated how she was thrust in to a relationship after Naruto lost Shizuka. That pissed me of and became a clichéd romance.**

 **Anyways I will see you next time. BYE BYE!**


	25. A Revelation of a Betrayal

**AN: Here's this chapter and there is I think two or three chapters left before the end of the Wave Arc. At the end of this arc, it will change Naruto in either a good or a bad way. It will also make Naruto and Tayuya closer to each other. Also I watched Boruto and it was amazing although I felt that the ending was kind of cheap. If you watched the movie, you would understand.**

 **Also I wanted to say that whoever told Marquette117 that my story is intriguing. I would like to say that I am humbled that I am in a new community called Intriguing Naruto fics and there's only 23 stories also to be with Seeing Red is nice.**

 **I'm catching up RyoshiMorino, you may have the advantage because of Blue Eyed Fox, Avatar: Legend of the Maelstrom and The Ninth Demon Lord. There will come a time... maybe.**

 **Time to answer my reviews:**

 **Generation Zero: Thanks for looking forward and don't worry about Sasuke.**

 **Demonick Angel: Thanks for finding it amazing and you're fucking awesome. True but I don't think that you should rush how I am going to end Wave because remember I like to do things differently and be unexpected.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Thanks and I hope you like this one even if it's a bit short.**

 **Harry copperfield Dresden: *pulls you out of the underground bunker* Don't jump to conclusions and wait! Get up from here and read the damn chapter.**

 **Now since that's out of the way. Enjoy leave a favorite, a follow and a review. See you all later.**

 **NigmaShady: Man we have come a long way.**

 ***Tayuya laughs as Naruto sighs***

 **Tayuya: You can fucking say that right**

 **Naruto: Didn't know if we were going to get this much attention since it's different from the rest.**

 ***Tayuya smiles***

 **Tayuya: Well we still have to do the disclaimer.**

 ***NigmaShady, Naruto and Tayuya take a deep breath***

 **NigmaShady, Naruto and Tayuya: Thank you for all the support and nearing 200 favorites. We appreciate everything and to the fans. We do not own Naruto since it's owned by Masashi Kishimoto but we own this story.**

 **NigmaShady: Now back to reality.**

* * *

 **Three days later**

Things were looking good for our favorite blonde as there was only two days left before the big brawl. Tayuya and him had been mostly spending their nighttime on the top of the roof while stargazing. The villagers were battle ready.

Everything was going according to plan as Naruto was in the forest holding four kunais in his hand. He threw it in front of him as he disappeared in four consecutive yellow flashes before falling to the ground in one knee and panting.

He hit the ground with his fist, _I still can't get it._ "The ground doesn't hit back you know." He looked behind him to see Kasumi who was smiling, "It might get hurt to receive all your angst."

Naruto stood up and sighed, "I'm sorry to the ground but I just don't know why I can't get this technique right." Kasumi then placed a hand on her chin, "Maybe you need to have a helping hand." She then smiled as Naruto's eyes widened.

Naruto groaned, "I'm so stupid." He then crossed his fingers as a shadow clone was formed as he threw the kunais again as the shadow clone made several yellow flashes as the clone poofed and Naruto jumped for joy.

Kasumi was now next to him, "So am I right, Naruto-kun." He hugged her as he was crying tears of joy, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." The blonde was still muttering his thanks as Kasumi just kept on laughing.

Kasumi then shunshined with him as they arrived next to Tayuya who was looking at the still crying Naruto, "What the fuck happened that made him become a baby?" Kasumi smirked, "Just made him a bit smarter."

Tayuya laughed, "So it took you and five months for him to realize how to do his new jutsu." She then punched him on the head as he crashed to the ground. He then sat up and went to Tayuya while still crying, "I'm sorry for being so dumb."

She sighed as she looked at Kasumi, "How's the seal coming along?" Kasumi smiled, "I'm almost done but I don't know if I can change the effects." Tayuya nodded as she kicked away Naruto as he flew to the sky.

Tayuya sighed, "I don't understand." Kasumi then said, "You see I thought I could make a seal that can stop the effects such as the scales but I encountered a problem when we did the tests the other day. The only way to stop the effects is for you to stop getting power."

Tayuya's face fell, "So I have a choice, get stronger and change into a dragon and never turn back or stop here and stop training." Kasumi then flicked her fingers on the red head's forehead, "Why are you so down?"

"You underestimate a sealing master. Yes I won't be able to stop the effects but I just made a counter seal. What I mean is that yes you'll become a dragon but with this seal it will keep the effects in check no matter how powerful you become."

"An added bonus is that when you do become a dragon, you can switch back from human to dragon." Tayuya smiled as she hugged the green haired girl, "Thanks." Kasumi then said, "Would I be a good friend if I didn't.

Tayuya then smirked, "Enough talk, let's fight." Kasumi then lunged at Tayuya as she jumped and spun in the air. The green haired girl was behind Tayuya and was about to deliver an elbow to her. The red head flipped, "Karyu no Kagizume."

Her feet were ignited as Kasumi dodged the flaming claws. Tayuya and Kasumi then decided to go toe to toe as the red head was delivering hits with her flaming fists as Kasumi merely dodged them. Kasumi then swiped Tayuya's legs as the green haired girl performed a full circle before flipping Tayuya over with her legs.

Tayuya landed on her back as she rolled out of the way before propelling herself away from the green haired girl. The flames from her feet were going to hit Kasumi as she slammed her hands on the ground as it formed an earth wall.

She then looked at Tayuya as she placed her hands before her mouth and then released the massive fireball. Kasumi sighed, _She told me that this makes the technique more powerful._ She then spat out a large bullet of water, "Suiton: Daiteppodama."

The two attacks hit as Tayuya's fireball quickly overwhelmed the attack. Kasumi then went to the hand seals but was shocked when she saw Tayuya emerge from the fireball; _I forgot that she is immune to fire._

Tayuya then went through the wall as he grabbed Kasumi as she subsequently set her hands ablaze as the green haired girl was sent flying, "Youkugeki." Her whole body was on fire as she charged towards Kasumi.

The green haired girl then had his two fingers on both hands as it mimicked a gun. "Suiton: Sandan no Jutsu." She then sent a large volley of water bullets as Tayuya placed the fire on her arms, "Karyu no Koen."

The torrent of flames were not deterred by the water bullets as Kasumi made a large flat mirror on her right hand, "Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu." The mirror materialized the same torrent of flames as the two attacks hit each other again.

Tayuya then had her left hand on fire, "Karyu no Tekken." She was charging at Kasumi as the green haired girl's right arm became larger, "Suiton: Gosuiwan no Jutsu." Kasumi was quicker and was able to hit Tayuya but the red head poofed.

 _Kage bunshin?!_ Tayuya was now on top of Kasumi, "Karyu no Kenkaku." Tayuya head butted the green haired girl's back as the two crashed to the ground. Tayuya then smirked, "You quit." Kasumi also poofed as Tayuya grit her teeth, "Another kage bunshin."

The real Kasumi was laughing, "Come on we just fought each other with kage bunshins all the time." She then jumped and landed on top of Tayuya's shoulders as she turned around as it brought the red head down.

Kasumi then threw four kunais in four directions as the green haired girl rolled out of the way, "Ha! You were-" Tayuya sat up as she realized that she sprung the trap as the kunais pulled as four trees were about to smash Tayuya.

She then released fire from her mouth as it made her fly up. She then looked behind her and saw Kasumi on top of her. The red head turned around, "Karyu no Tekken!" She slammed her fist through her as suddenly the red head's fist was now inside a log.

She then dropped down as she was dragged down to the ground until her head. The four trees were now formed into a square as Kasumi was on top of one of them, "Shishienjin." The trees made a violet square barrier.

Tayuya smirked but then let it go when she saw Kasumi's smile, "You think that this is a normal barrier. If this was then you would have escaped already. The difference is that this barrier has a bit of nature energy in here."

The red head looked at the four trees, _So she can siphon nature energy. But how isn't she a stone statue and I thought you had to learn-_

"Senjutsu." Tayuya looked at Kasumi quizzically as the green haired girl smiled, "That's what you're thinking, right Tayuya." Tayuya nodded as Kasumi tapped her forehead as there was a device attached to it.

"I made this. Instead of learning a justu, you can just learn it. But this device is limited to something I couldn't get and that's nature energy. So I just placed it here and I can use it any time." Tayuya laughed, "You scheming, genius bitch." Kasumi giggled, "Thank you for the compliment."

"You forgot one thing." Kasumi raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?" Tayuya laughed, "If you don't learn the technique then it won't get stronger. Since you just do it, I assume that it's only at a basic level."

Kasumi's eyes widened, _I forgot that she's really smart. She was able to know the weakness of my invention in just one look._ Tayuya then smiled as the green haired girl felt hot as the ground was sprouting up and it had turned red.

Her arms had popped out as her entire body was in flames, "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin!" She swiped her arms as the barrier was instantly destroyed and Kasumi was sent flying into the air. Tayuya was now on front of Kasumi as on her left hand held a large dark flame and in the other had a large red flame.

Kasumi slammed her hands together, "Ryubi no Jomon." There was suddenly a large blue house as Tayuya yelled, "Ryujin no Koen!" She brought the two flames together as it destroyed the house and made a large explosion.

Tayuya then came out of the smoke, "Karyu no Enchu." Her elbow was on fire as she hit Kasumi's left cheek that made her crash to the ground. The red head had lightning all around her, "Raienryu no Hoko!"

The massive fireball with lightning was about to hit Kasumi as the green haired girl then stretched out her hands, "Kai!" The ground shook as a sphere of white light emerged and covered Kasumi as the lightning combined fire beam hit the barrier.

It had no effect even if the combined attack exploded. Kasumi let go of the barrier as she was on the ground panting as Tayuya dropped and landed next to her, "You give up." Kasumi nodded, "When Naruto is fast, you're strong. You two complement each other."

Tayuya then got the tired Kasumi and placed an arm over her shoulder as they walked as the green haired girl smiled, "For once, you can be a good friend." The two decided to walk as they almost reached the end of the forest when a huge gust of wind almost blew them off their feet.

They turned to their right and saw Naruto training as both girls sighed, "I swear he just marries training." Tayuya nodded, "True, let's just go to Tsunami's house." They shunshined as they were now on Tsunami's living room.

Tayuya laid down Kasumi as she exhaled, "Never gonna do that jutsu again." Tayuya became curious, "Actually what was that jutsu you did. It blocked the Raienryu and that means it must be a fricking strong barrier."

Kasumi sighed, "Think of it as a last resort jutsu that I can do with or without any chakra. It can block almost every attack. I like to think of it as my invincible shield or something like that. Even if I have no chakra or have any check. Do you feel my chakra signature?"

Tayuya looked and shook her head, "It's like its gone." Kasumi nodded, "That's the effect of it. But although this could be good, if I don't get any help then I would die." Rin instantly arrived as she then went to Kasumi and started healing her.

Naruto had managed to get in as well as he sighed, "I received a message from Thor-sensei." Tayuya asked, "What's it about?" His face fell, "It's not good. He's been spending the days in the Moon Village and it appears that it's a bad place."

"Toneri has become a self proclaimed god and he's the undisputed leader. Anyone that opposes his rule is running away and he managed to save a few. The last thing he said is that he's bringing his fortress here."

"Which means that he'll be in the main mansion and surely the Tenseigan will be there. Remember your positions." He looked at Tayuya, "Once I start fighting him, I need you to destroy the weapon and most importantly to stop the incoming attacks because Thor-sensei said something big might crash onto us."

Tayuya smiled, "Is it my birthday?" Naruto smiled, "Of course." He then saw that Haku was behind him, "Hey, Haku-chan, can you tell everyone to take a breath and to spend time with their families?" Haku merely nodded before disappearing in an ice shunshin.

Naruto then looked at Kasumi, "I want you to help the villagers." Kasumi nodded, "Ok, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled as he suddenly stood up, "What's wrong?" Tayuya asked.

"Something's not right." The ground was shaking as Naruto grit his teeth, "That bastard's already here."

The four inside ran out the house and saw a huge mansion with comets around it. Toneri was sitting on one as he clapped his hands, "Looks like you do sense it, Naruto." A large purple emerged from the main mansion.

Toneri snickered, "It seems that this is the perfect time for me to reveal the Tenseigan." Naruto yelled, "Teme, I thought that you would follow the rules." He scoffed, "Do you think a mere mortal can ask a God to fight?"

"I will however honor the deal as you and I will fight now. Wave will not be harmed if you win." Naruto then leapt to the air as he started attacking Toneri on the rock. His attacks were being blocked, "I thought you already knew Naruto."

Toneri had managed to hit the blonde with a backfist as Naruto skidded a few steps back, "Your fists will never hit me." Naruto lunged at the white haired man as the blonde went through him. Suddenly Naruto found himself sinking into the rock.

Toneri was now standing on top of him as Naruto was inside the rock. Toneri's Tensei-Sharingan had opened as he touched the rock, "Tenchi Bakuso." The rock exploded in huge black and red flames as Naruto appeared in a yellow flash behind Toneri.

His clothes had a few burns but the blonde was untouched. Toneri smiled as he turned around and in a blur of speed landed a knee to the blonde's face as he flew to the air. Toneri had appeared in front of him and started punching and kicking him his body.

He then appeared behind him and delivered a spinning wheel kick to the back of his head and grabbed Naruto's shirt. Toneri then threw him up and then went through a portal. Toneri reappeared in front of him and delivered an upwards spinning kick.

This caused the blonde to crash into another rock. Toneri then extended his right hand, "Let this be a reminder to everyone on why you should not defy a god." He then snapped his fingers as the rock that Naruto was on exploded.

"I should stop holding back." Toneri looked to see an undamaged and smiling Naruto behind him as Toneri chuckled, "False bravado does noth-" Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash as the blonde delivered a kick to Toneri's back.

The white haired teen crashed to the rock to the left of them. Toneri got out of the crater and spat some blood, "Now you excite me." The two exchanged as it looked like Naruto was gaining the other hand as Toneri was being pushed back.

 _How is he this fast? My Tensei-Sharingan is having a hard time keeping up with seeing where his punches are._ He then dodged an incoming head kick but his neck got hit by the blonde's elbow. Naruto then delivered a sharp left hook to Toneri's kidneys and then lunged and the blonde's head had managed to hit Toneri's chin.

This caused the white haired teen to stagger a few steps back as little circles appeared around Toneri and then moved around Naruto, "Anhilate." The little circles became bigger before exploding as Naruto moved out of the smoke but was met by Toneri's fist as the blonde poofed.

Suddenly about two hundred Narutos were around Toneri as the white haired man created several circles and all of them mixed to a big silver circle as it turned to a silver typhoon, "Ginrin Tensei Baku!" He then spun around as the typhoon destroyed the clones instantly.

The real Naruto was above with several Narutos holding big Rasengans on their hands. They then slammed it down, "Chooodama Rasen Tarengan!" The combined Rasengans then slammed on the silver typhoon as the two attacks cancelled each other out.

Toneri and Naruto then lunged again at each other as the two made kage bunshins that fought each other. Amidst the white smoke that covered their visions, Toneri was able to land two consecutive punches to the blonde's head.

He then yelled, "You're such a nuisance." He was about to have a palm strike hit the blonde's gut but Naruto spun around and had a Rasengan in his hand, "I'll take that as a compliment." He went in a full circle before slamming the Rasengan on his chest.

This caused Toneri to spiral and crash to another rock as the blonde kicked Toneri as the white haired teen went through it. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash as he was now behind Toneri as he slammed another Rasengan to Toneri's back.

Toneri screamed in pain as the big ball of chakra sent him crashing to another rock as it got destroyed due to the impact. Naruto was now standing on the last rock that was floating near the mansion. Toneri had appeared in front of him as he spat out blood again.

Naruto grinned, "What was that again about my fists not reaching you?" Toneri's eyebrows furrowed, "It seems that they have." He then lost his current expression and changed it to a smug look on his face, "I still remember that you said that you were going to beat me with one fist."

Naruto sighed, "I thought you would see that I first wanted to humiliate you and then beat you with my right hand." Toneri simply smiled, "Well I'm afraid that this is just the beginning of our fight." He then lunged as Naruto saw Toneri's eyes.

Toneri's Tensei-Sharingan suddenly had a fourth tomoe as the white haired teen disappeared. Naruto then got hit in the ribs, _Shit! I didn't think that he had the Sharingan's genjutsu._ He then yelled, "Kai!" The genjutsu was destroyed as Toneri was now in front of him but the white haired teen's right hand was on his chest.

"Ginrin Tensei Baku!" A silver circle was now on his right hand as it turned into a large silver typhoon that engulfed Naruto and sent him flying. Naruto's mouth let out some blood as Toneri was now in front of him and extended his hand.

A pressurized shot of air sent Naruto crashing to the rock. Naruto instantly stood up as he couldn't move when Toneri had arrived behind him through a portal. He then touched Naruto's shoulders, "Raiden." Naruto was shot by large volts that came from Toneri's hands.

The blonde screamed in pain as suddenly red chakra hands got Toneri's neck and slammed him on the ground which released his hold. Naruto was now on his demon cloak and had two tails as he let out a feral growl.

Toneri smirked, "So this is the power of the Rikudo Sennin's creations. No matter, it will not beat my eyes." Naruto roared and pounced but Toneri sidestepped and flipped backwards as he was avoiding Naruto's scratches and the chakra hands.

He then extended both his hands which released a short shot that made Naruto reel as Toneri then sent a spinning axe kick which sent Naruto to the ground. Naruto got up and several chakra hands grabbed Toneri and threw him to the ground as the blonde jumped as his legs landed on Toneri's chest causing the final rock to disintegrate.

Toneri had landed on the water's surface as he spat out more blood as Naruto landed right in front of him. Toneri coughed out blood, "It seems that I have underestimated you again." Toneri stood up as the two kept on fighting and Toneri landed a right uppercut to Naruto's face.

It had no effect on Naruto as he responded with a kick to Toneri's chest as the white haired teen flew backwards as Naruto kept on clawing away but Toneri was dodging every hit. Toneri then slammed his hands together as many circles surrounded Naruto's body before exploding.

But the demon cloaked Naruto kept on coming as Naruto had a third tail. He then had two Rasengans in his hands as he disappeared in a red flash and reappeared in front of Toneri and slammed the two Rasengans to his gut, "Rasen Tarengan."

Toneri spiraled like a pinwheel but he landed on one knee. His Tensei-Sharingan glowed light blue as he created a black sphere and threw it forward. Water was being pulled into it as Naruto couldn't stop but he pulled into the water sphere.

Toneri smiled, "Like my new jutsu I call it the Bansho Kokuin. And here's something I modified with it." He snapped his fingers as numerous black rods were in the water sphere and were all around Naruto, "I like my opponent shish ka bobbed."

The water sphere exploded as the black rods pierced through Naruto's stomach, arms, shoulders and thighs as he fell to his knees in pain. He then looked to see Toneri's smug smile as he touched Naruto's head. Suddenly the demon cloak was gone and Naruto was back to normal.

"How... the hell... did... you do that?" Toneri chuckled, "Why should I give you all the details? But... I think I can satisfy your curiosity before you die." He then touched one that was on his arm as Naruto's eyes widened.

He could see Toneri's Tensei-Sharingan in his chakra as Toneri smiled at his helplessness, "You see these black rods are chakra transmitters so meaning since my chakra is inside you. You cannot do anything. Oh, if you're wondering why they were pulled into you. Earlier in the fight I had managed to place minute chakra on the spots where the rods are using the Tenseigan."

"All I needed to do was to form the black rods and using the gravitational powers of the Tenseigan, I merely made you a porcupine." Naruto grit his teeth as Toneri laughed, "Now you see that you cannot beat the Tensei-Sharingan. I shall now kill you and I thought you could prove a match for me."

He then touched the rod on his shoulder and poured chakra as Naruto screamed in pain. Kasumi was about to charge in but was stopped by Tayuya as the red head shook her head, "You have to believe him."

Kasumi sighed as Tayuya's face was filled with worry, _Come on shithead, don't die on me._

Toneri was continuing the process as Naruto was still screaming but then stopped and laughed maniacally. "What are you laughing at?" Naruto made a pained smile, "I just remembered what Thor-sensei said. You're just like a Hyuga."

The blonde laughed some more before stopping and the flashed a grin, "And I have beaten Hyugas before." His chakra flared red as he was now on his fourth tail and got back his demon cloak. Red chakra hands instantly removed the black rods.

He then disappeared in a red and yellow flash and was able to hit Toneri's right cheek with his left hand as the white haired teen fell to the ocean. It took a while for Toneri to resurface as he was holding his cheek as it was bruised and swollen.

Naruto smiled, "What was that about-" He then cleared his throat and mocked Toneri's voice, "Your fists will never reach me." Despite his smug smile it was clearly seen that Toneri's right eyebrow was twitching.

He then cleared his throat, "I was overconfident and should have finished you off when I had the chance. I now see that you are a worthy opponent." He then slammed his hands together as a giant shark with Tensei-Sharingan eyes and a few small piercings on his body, a giant green beak bird and a giant bull appeared behind Toneri.

Naruto then got into a fighting stance, _So he can summon animals without any blood and they have the eyes of the Tensei-Sharingan on them. They also have the black rods so I'm thinking that this will be a bit harder._

"Let's go WILD!" He then lunged at Toneri as the said teen closed his eyes and smiled as the animals behind him started attacking him. He jumped as the shark nearly bit him but was hit by the wings of the bird which sent him flying.

He groaned a bit, "That bird is fucking annoying." He then looked down to see that the bird was headed towards him. He crossed his fingers as it made five clones, "Let's do this." The five clones made a barrage at the bird as the six Narutos had six Fuuton Rasengans.

"Fuuton Rasen Tarengan!" The six Rasengans then crashed into the bird as it screamed in pain but it was still flying slowly. Naruto's hand was on fire as he yelped, "Can only do this once?" Kasumi's eyes widened as Tayuya sighed, "The fucker tried to copy one of my moves but can only do it once. The reason for that is because if he uses one of my moves more than once then his whole chakra system will be destroyed."

"Enryuo no Hoken!" He then slammed his fist on the bird's back as the fire and the force was so strong that the bird disintegrated into ash. He was dropping down as the shark leaped towards Naruto and was about to bite him but he split as his legs were keeping the jaws open.

Naruto went through one hand seal as his stomach was bloated, "Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu." He shot out the huge fireball inside the shark as it dropped dead as the fire was burning it from the inside out.

He then expertly flipped over the charging bull as he created a large Rasengan and then placed fuuton chakra in it, "Fuuton Oodama Rasengan!" The blue ball of chakra hit the bull as it tore the bull in half as the blonde was surprised to see that it was still moving.

 _So my theory is correct. I need fire to destroy these animals and I better turn them into ashes._ He was going to lunge at the bull but the creature fell to the ground as Toneri chuckled, "That was an amazing circus act but now I must be serious."

He then yelled in pain as he held his eyes, "The final pulsation." He screamed, "Why now?!" Naruto saw his chance and his right hand became red and he poured all of his fuuton chakra on the hand.

He then ran to Toneri and was about to pierce his body with his new jutsu but then stopped when he felt something cold on his chest.

He spat out blood as he looked down to see a katana that had pierced his heart. He looked behind as his eyes widened in shock.

He saw Kasumi with a cold expression but you could see that tears had flown down her cheeks. She then removed the katana as Naruto still couldn't believe that Kasumi did it and thought it was an illusion, "Kas-"

He then looked in front as Toneri now had six tomoes as his hand glowed green, "Looks like you lose Naruto." The blonde couldn't say anything due to his current injury, "Can't say anything?"

He had a smug smile on as he snapped his fingers and Kasumi appeared right next to him, "It was a good thing to send you and gain their trust." Kasumi didn't respond as Toneri laughed, "I like how the last thing you will ever see is betrayal and the thought that I won."

He made a green orb, "Kinbo Tensei Baku." The green orb went into Naruto as red chakra came out of his body as he fell to his knees. The large red bubble was going towards Wave as Tayuya cursed. She and everyone weren't able to get through as Kasumi had placed a barrier when Toneri started screaming.

Tayuya then grit her teeth as she jumped towards the bubble. Meanwhile Naruto was on his last legs as he breathed out, "Why..." Toneri laughed, "Did you think that she loved you? Silly one, she just fooled you. She's my wife to be."

Toneri then placed an arm around her shoulder as he yelled, "The attack on Wave will still happen since your hero has fallen. I will enjoy you worms that weaponize a great gift to just die." The last thing Naruto saw before his world faded was that he saw Kasumi cry.

Toneri, Kasumi and the flying castle disappeared as the barrier was lifted and Rin rushed to Naruto who had fallen to the ocean floor. Tayuya's hands were ignited as she was now in front of the balloon, _What the hell is this Kurama?_

The fox sighed, " **This huge amount of chakra is Naruto's. Toneri seems to have a technique that can remove chakra. It seems that I cannot speak to my other half, Tayuya I suggest to destroy this balloon before it explodes on the city.** "

Her left hand was covered in flames as it was also surrounded by dark flames. She then charged at the red balloon as the flames grew larger. "Metsuryu Ogi Kai: Guren Yami Hoo Ken!" Her whole body was covered in dark flames as she went through the balloon and instantly destroyed it.

She then ran all the way to Naruto as she looked at Rin who was sweating as the brunette yelled, "We need all the medic nins to stabilize him." She placed a tired smile, "I might need you to transfer some of your chakra to him as he has no more chakra and it's hard to close the wound."

Tayuya nodded and started the process as she screamed, "Don't you dare fucking die on me for a second time!"

* * *

"Where am I?" All he could see was that everywhere he looked it was color blue. The last thing he saw was Kasumi crying, _Why was she crying when she looked at me? Why did she stab me? Is it true that she tricked me?_

 _Did she even like me or was she helping her husband._ Naruto was surrounded in thought as he realized that he could only feel his presence and not Kurama's, "Looks like I'm all alone. Maybe I'm in Purgatory again."

He then stopped as he felt something behind him, "Who's there?" He then heard footsteps in front of him as he turned his head around and his eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of him was Kasumi, "Let us talk Naruto-kun."

 **AN: So I'm gonna end this here and I hope you enjoyed it. It was hard for me to come up with a way for Naruto and Toneri to throwdown before their big fight and don't worry that fight would be better. I need help in the terms of translating jutsus from English to Romaji so if you guys can tell me where a good place is because is a piece of shit then I am glad.**

 **So see you all next time. BYE BYE!**


	26. Kasumi

**AN: Hey how's it going. I'm back and its 420 time! Anyways a lot of people found it surprising that Kasumi betrayed Naruto but I wanted to say that the relationship between Naruto and Kasumi was actually inspired by a certain Naruto film. This chapter will be all about Kasumi because like I said she is important in this arc.**

 **I also wanted to say that after this then the battle will begin and after that would be the aftermath and I noticed that I'm also near fifty thousand views and the last time was last month with the demon war. Just know that there will be a lot of conflict in this story and we are definitely close to Naruto being in the Akatsuki.**

 **Time to answer my reviews:**

 **DemonickAngel: Thanks for finding it fucking epic and I've tried doing it in Japanese and it completely is not the one I've been looking for. Thanks for the help and I am trying to find sites that do translate Naruto English techniques into Romaji but it's hard. I hope someone out there will give me a link.**

 **MiseryWolf97: Well we will learn more about Kasumi in this chapter and you decide if she has to die or be saved.**

 **Harry Copperfield Dresden: Wow! You know my references and thank you and I destroyed your bunker.**

 **Dkcamper, ItJustFanfiction and Realaspie: Thanks.**

 **Rhagar: First off that's how I write if you have a problem with that then don't read it. I write differently than different authors. I cannot drop the kit because I like it and I don't know if it's the faggiest thing to do but the faggiest thing to do is make him overpowered. Next, you only based this of the first chapter which I was in a rush since the first is the hardest to make. Lastly, Shinigami has been portrayed as serious and I don't like to do the same goddamn thing. Ask anyone who has liked my stories, I wanted to make her that because it's different. If you had reviewed oh I don't know maybe in the twentieth then I would agree to what you're saying. If you go for the X button go ahead. I don't need readers who jump to conclusions.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy leave a favorite, a follow and a review.**

"Why are you here?" Naruto did not hide the malice that was in his voice as Kasumi was now in front of him, "I'm-"

She was interrupted as Naruto lunged and went through her, "I know you might want to hurt me but I'm afraid to disappoint you. I am merely a message that Kasumi had made to answer your questions." He then growled, "Why did you betray me?! I was about to win and Toneri was on the ropes. How am I going to stop him now? He now has six tomoes, he is a lot stronger than last time."

Kasumi's face showed sorrow as Naruto noticed this, "I'm sorry but I had no choice." Naruto's eyes had turned red, "Is it because you love him?" Kasumi slowly shook her head, "That's not the reason. I think I have to explain everything from the time I was born."

Tayuya was next to Naruto as her eyes had bags under it, she had not slept as she was still by Naruto's side and had not left even once. Rin entered Naruto's room and saw Tayuya and sighed, "Tayuya, you need to sleep."

She did not even respond to what Rin said as the brunette sat down behind her and place comforting hands on her shoulders, "You need to rest Tayuya. I'll wake you up when Naruto starts to come back." She then noticed the dried tears of the redhead.

"It is not your fault that this happened; we couldn't expect Kasumi-chan to do this." Tayuya then sparked back to life as she heard the traitor's name. Rin looked closer and saw nothing but pure rage, _No wonder they call you the Aka no Ikari (_ _ **Red Fury**_ _)_

"Don't you dare say that bitch's name!" Her mood changed as she once again became sad, "I should've known from the first time I saw her. She was fucking suspicious but then I let it go and this happens. I fai-"

Tayuya was then stopped by Rin, "Stop it. Do you think Naruto would like to see you being emo? It isn't your fault! The only ones to blame are Toneri and Kasumi. You need to rest, we need you for the fight against Toneri and Kasumi to protect everyone."

Tayuya sighed, "Fine. But as soon as-" She was interrupted again as Tsunami entered the room, "We have a guest and he says that he is Tayuya's sensei." Tayuya's eyes widened, "Send him in."

Tsunami nodded as Rin looked at her as the redhead sighed again, "He's the one who taught me and Naruto and because of him we both got stronger." Rin nodded as she heard a voice, "I'm truly humbled if my student gives me so much praise."

Thor had slid the door and closed it and upon further investigation he wasn't wearing his battle armor and had instead wore blue cargo pants and a green shirt. He then looked to see an unconscious Naruto and his face fell, "What happened to him?"

Tayuya then said, "We had managed to corner Toneri and the shithead had him on the ropes but-" He saw her shed some tears, "- we were fucking backstabbed by someone he and I trusted." Thor looked at Rin, "Well you see Naruto rescued this green haired girl who had no memory and soon she and him became friends."

"She then became Tayuya's rival as she promised to get Naruto from her. She's no slouch either, she's at equal strength with Tayuya-chan as her taijutsu is certainly unique and is a seal master. On the day of the battle, she stabbed Naruto in the chest and allowed Toneri to complete a six tomoed Tensei Sharingan and removed all of Naruto's chakra."

"I had healed Naruto enough to close the wound in his heart and restore at least thirty percent of his chakra." Thor nodded and smiled, "No wonder Naruto chose to revive you. You are an amazing healer."

Thor then sat down, "Now the reason why I'm here is that I need to tell you on what happened with my journey to Tsuki or technically the Moon itself. Ever since you left things have been hectic. I had to change the Konoha nin's memories so that they don't remember my home but they still remember that I fought them."

"I am now apparently an SS ranked nin with a hundred million ryo award for my head. So I can't go outside without drawing suspicion." Tayuya's eyebrow raised, "What about your fuck buddy?" He sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if I should have taught you to control your foul language."

"Shizune is alright although we haven't seen each other since Konoha invaded my home. Anyways when I had arrived in Moon, I was greatly concerned. It seems that the locals told me that Toneri's clan had wiped out all the rebels with the Tenseigan and everyone was now in his rule. I asked the locals what the history of my son's clan is."

"Kasumi is involved in it and I need you to listen to it before you decide to kill her." Tayuya's face was filled with unbridled rage, "Why should I fucking listen or forgive what-" Thor let up a silencing hand, "Tayuya, please. I told you that rash judgment will doom you. You might understand why she did this to Naruto."

Tayuya exhaled, "Ok, Thor-sensei. Explain."

Thor inhaled before explaining, "Well apparently Hamura's clan was divided into two. The first is the royal family which is in control of the castle and the guard. Apparently my son left a creed just like his brother to guide the clan but his will did not last."

"I saw the will and I noticed that there was a double meaning which is both good and bad. The royal family followed the good while the guard is bad. I also learned that my descendants are of the royal blood."

Tayuya snarled, "What is this supposed to fucking do with Kasumi?!" Thor sighed, "Anyways ten years ago the guard decided to revolt and managed to kill the royal family except for one. For they deemed her to be the next Hamura and the one that will fulfill their wish to destroy Earth and all of Hagoromo's creations."

Tayuya's eyes widened, "Are you saying?" Thor nodded, "That girl is Kasumi."

Silence permeated the room as Tayuya was the first one to respond, "What are you talking about?" Thor sighed again, "What I am saying Tayuya is that she is the last remaining of the royal blood and is one of my few living descendants."

"Now I will tell you two, what happened during the revolt. It seemed that the guard had managed to find Kasumi and were about to kill her when they discovered something. Her eyes were blue." Rin was confused, "I don't understand Thor-san."

"What I mean is that when I was there everyone's eyes were either gray or black. The locals told me that the only ones with blue eyes in Tsuki where of Hamura's special bloodline which was the Tenseigan." The two girls' eyes widened, "You are right, Kasumi was born with the Tenseigan."

Naruto was shocked at what Kasumi had said, "How is this possible?" Kasumi shrugged her shoulders, "All I remember is what my father said. That I am the chosen one and I am what the will of Hamura decrees."

Naruto asked, "What is this Will of Hamura anyway?" Kasumi sighed, "It is one that the Tsuki village has followed ever since our founder, Hamura Otsutsuki, died. It says that we would have to destroy the ones who use chakra as a weapon and that the one who will lead in this would be the ones who have the eyes of Hamura."

"Now the thing is that the meaning that my family told me is that we would have to control the ones who would try to use chakra as a means of war instead of peace and that the one with the Tenseigan would lead them."

"Sadly the guard misinterpreted it and from their point of reason was to destroy the ones who used chakra as a weapon which sadly meant Earth. The two fought in short wars but then the day came when the guard really won."

Naruto could see her start to tear up, "They... killed Tou-san and Kaa-san and were about to kill my little brother when suddenly my eyes heated up and they stopped. They then bowed to me and said that I was the savior."

"I quickly ran with my brother but the guard captured us and forced me to work with them. If I did not work with them then my brother and my friends would be killed. I agreed and for a whole year, they just did experiments on me."

She lowered her shirt and turned around as Naruto's eyes widened. He saw a large black hole on the middle of her back, "That was caused by one of the experiments that tested if the Tenseigan could protect me from getting hurt and it failed."

"I thought that they only did this to test my abilities but I was wrong again. Their true goal was to have one of their chosen members use my Tenseigan." Naruto then said, "I'm willing to guess that this was Toneri."

She nodded, "Correct, they had tried to get my Tenseigan and transfer it to him but they failed when they realized that a true blooded Tenseigan cannot be transferred to someone else. So they turned me into their puppet."

She pointed to her heart, "They have placed a cursed seal that ensured my complete loyalty and that I would follow the orders of the guards." Naruto was shocked, "Why?" Kasumi sadly smiled, "I tried to get my brother and my friends out but Toneri's father was able to find out-"

She started to cry as Naruto slowly walked to her, "I... killed them. He-made-me kill my friends and my brother and take out their eyes because they needed that for their plan."

Back in the real world Tayuya then scratched her head, "So you're telling me that Kasumi has been controlled all this time." Thor then said, "Yes and no. Her mission was to assassinate Naruto but her feelings got in the way and thus she wasn't able to fulfill the mission."

Rin asked, "I thought if Kasumi did not follow the orders, then she would be killed." Thor smiled, "You see that girl is probably the best sealing genius that I have ever seen. She is chipping away the seal slowly at a time and is now able to show emotions and at least not obey the orders but the one controlling the strings who is Toneri can still override that and make her his pet."

Tayuya nodded, "Go back to the part about the guard's plan." Thor nodded, "They intended to make a man made Tenseigan in a weapon based form but in order to get that you have to use the Byakugan. So with the help of Kasumi, she got all the guard's eyes and combined them into the weapon you saw."

Tayuya grit her teeth, "I can sympathize with her a bit. So I can guess that Toneri's Tenseigan didn't come from him." Thor nodded, "It seems that his eyes were also used for the production of the weapon but from what I heard. Kasumi was able to seal her brother's eyes and transplant it into his as he connected with the weapon."

"And what I mean by connect, I mean that most of his power actually comes from the weapon. So all we need to do is to destroy the weapon and Toneri will be useless." Tayuya nodded, "Guess it's up to me to do that. What will you do, Thor-sensei?"

The thunder god got from his ale bottle and drank, "Well my student. I will be going back to the moon and rescuing the innocent while Toneri is occupied with his upcoming battle." Tayuya smiled, "Well I wish you the best of luck Thor-sensei."

The thunder god smiled as he disappeared as Rin gasped. Tayuya looked at her, "What the fuck happened?" She followed where Rin was looking and turned her head to the left as she saw a now awake Naruto who was sitting up.

The blonde blinked, "Tayuya..." The red head instantly tackled him to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he then saw the bags under her eyes and the dry tears. He sadly smiled, "I'm ok, Tayuya."

The red head got up and allowed Naruto to stand up as she softly punched him on the shoulder, "Don't do that again." Naruto smiled, "Of course." He then sighed, "I have to tell you two, something that I have to do while fighting Toneri."

"I am going to save Kasumi." Tayuya's jaw was on the ground for a second before being replaced by rage, "Why the fuck are you going to do that, shithead?! I understand if you're save everyone who has been in a tough time boner is fucking hard and that she was being controlled but why the fuck are you even considering this?!"

Naruto then slammed his hands as all three of them were in a dark space as Tayuya said, "What are we-"

"Are you ok?" The two girls' eyes then widened as they saw Naruto hug Kasumi as Tayuya let out a feral growl and lunged towards the two but then she went through the two, "What the hell is this?!" Naruto sighed, "This is merely something that Kasumi taught me. It shows people their memories. Just watch."

They saw Kasumi stop crying as she released the hug, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. For everything, please win against Toneri and set me free." Naruto nodded as Kasumi smiled, "Also tell Tayuya, that we will fight soon and I'm looking forward to it."

With that Kasumi left and the black scene faded as they were now back in the room as Naruto continued, "Please let me save Kasumi, Tayuya-chan." Tayuya's face went through a rollercoaster of emotions from anger to regret to joy to disgust to gear and finally a normal state of emotion.

"Fine but I'm still kicking her ass." Naruto smiled, "Of course," With that, Tayuya left as Rin's hands started to glow green and then placed it on his back. She smiled, "You're back in prime condition. Just rest for today and you'll be back to one hundred percent."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you Rin." The said girl also left as Naruto was all alone in the room as he let out a sigh of relief, " **Do you honestly believe that it was good to lie to them?** " Naruto shook his head, "I honestly don't know. I don't know if it was right to give them a genjutsu."

 _Flashback no Jutsu (What really happened?)_

Kasumi was crying on Naruto's shoulder as the blonde was comforting her, "This is weird on how I can forgive you so easily even if you did stab my heart." Kasumi let out a soft laugh, "I feel like you'll never change, Naruto-kun."

She then let go of the hug, "Naruto, promise me this." Naruto didn't like that she didn't use kun at the end of this name which indicated that she was about to say something serious, "And what is this promise, Kasumi."

"Kill me." Naruto's eyes widened as he saw that her eyes were filled with loneliness and at the same time joy, "That's the only way to set me free. So please kill me."

Naruto's fist was clenched so tightly that his hand was growing pale, " **Kit, I know that deep inside you want to save her.** " He turned around and saw Kurama behind him, " **Think about it this way. Even I know what that seal in her heart is. She is a ticking time bomb and her life will be easily thrown away. She obviously wants to see her family again in the next life.** "

Naruto then glared at his bijuu as Kurama merely sighed and decided to sleep. The blonde turned to Kasumi, "Why?"

Kasumi made a sad smile, "I'm tired of living, Naruto-kun. There are things that I have done, that I will never forget. Even if it was by someone's control or by my own free will. All that's left of me is the broken ghost. Please just kill me."

Naruto sighed, "Fine I will kill you-" Kasumi became instantly happy but then saw Naruto hit his heart with his right thumb, "But I'm still going to fucking save you."

Kasumi was surprised, "Na-" Naruto was now near her face as she saw his eyes that were filled with determination, "I will kill you." He pointed to her, "And I am going to save Kasumi."

"The Kasumi that I know would always laugh, smile, take care of anyone she loved, made fun of Tayuya, teach people, get into rowdy fights and goddamnit someone that I actually love!" Kasumi was shocked at what Naruto said.

"You said that the one right here is your ghost. Fine, I'll kill you." He then yelled, "I'll kill your ghost and save you, I promise."

Kasumi was shedding tears as she let out a smile, "Thank you." She then quickly wiped her eyes, "I must go and do the memory justu that I taught you. It's up to you to show Tayuya and Rin-chan the truth or make something up."

With that Kasumi disappeared as Naruto asked, "Do you think I can do it?"

Kurama appeared behind him with a foxy grin, " **It will be fun to see you finally have someone that you honestly care for and then die because you are weak.** " The blonde glared at his bijuu, " **But you surprise me Naruto. All I can say is-** "

The bijuu decided to sleep again as Naruto left the mindscape, " **-don't think you will always save the day.** "

 _Flashback no Jutsu End!_

The blonde had stretched before leaving the room as he shunshined in a yellow flash and appeared outside Tazuna's house and was shocked to see that everyone was there waiting for him. He was shocked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Zabuza chuckled, "What are you talking about gaki? The whole village was worried sick after what had happened and everyone wanted to see their hero alive." Naruto smiled, "Thanks everyone."

" **I knew that wouldn't kill you yet.** " He turned to his right side to see Maou, " **You're too stubborn to die and I don't think Alyss would appreciate it if you died.** " Naruto looked around to see where Alyss was, "Where is she?"

Maou shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, she had disappeared after what had happened with Kasumi." Naruto sighed as he realized that Kasumi was probably Alyss' closest friend yet as the blonde had to ask her why she was not appalled by what Alyss does.

His thoughts stopped as he felt around fifty chakra signatures, "We have company." All of a sudden fifty Tsuki shinobi arrived as the one in the front who was about the same height as Maou and was carrying a giant buster sword smirked.

"Greetings Wave. My name is Kebuki and this is my squad. We are here to bring your hero's head as Toneri-dono requests for it." Naruto was going to respond but suddenly Zabuza, Haku, Kin, Tomoe and surprisingly Yagura were now right in front of the Kebuki's squad.

Naruto smiled, "Well I know the four of you want to fight but why you Yagura." After he and Kasumi had sealed Sanbi into Rin. Apparently Naruto had also removed Yagura's and the Sanbi's genjutsu. After that Yagura had just stayed with them as he said that if he went back to Mist, then he would be killed.

So he decided to join Naruto and train Rin in her Suiton manipulation and with her control over Isobu which was the name of the Sanbi. But he was rather distant and only talked to Zabuza.

Back in the present time, Yagura merely sighed, "I'm getting bored and besides I think this will be a nice warm up." Kebuki laughed, "Well I would love to battle with the Fourth Mizukage but I-" He pointed his sword at Maou, "I want to prove my worth against the demon king."

Maou smiled, " **Sure.** " Kebuki smiled, "I want you to separate and attack the five shinobi while I take care of the demon lord." The squad of fifty divided themselves into ten and surrounded Tomoe, Kin, Zabuza, Haku and Yagura.

One of the ninjas surrounding Zabuza then said, "You think that we'd be that easy. We are one of the strongest in Tsuki." Zabuza smiled under his bandages, "Good, means that I can take you seriously. Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Suddenly a heavy mist covered the land as Haku groaned, "Zabuza, did you have to do that?" She then looked at the ten ninja around her, "Follow me please. I would rather not fight in a place like this." She disappeared in an ice shunshin as the ninja followed her.

Kin and Tomoe did the same thing while Kebuki appeared out of the mist and went to Maou as the two crossed swords. Meanwhile, Zabuza was happy as he used his killer instinct voice, " **Time to have some fun.** "

Haku had gone to the beach as the ten ninjas decided to attack her. One of the shinobi smugly said, "We know that you only use senbon but I'm afraid that it won't work with us." Haku shot the shinobi a glare, "I was weak but now I suppose I will surprise you."

She then slammed her hands together, "Hyoton: Hikari no Gofuken."( **Ice Release: Swords of Revealing Light.** ) Suddenly ten swords appeared on top of the shinobis as one of the kuniochi yelled, "What the hell?! I thought he can only use senbons and make mirrors."

The swords suddenly went down as four of the ten who didn't react fast enough were stabbed in the head and quickly fell down. The smug shinobi ran into some hand seals, "Raiton: Jibashi!" A wave of electricity from his hands as it hit Haku.

The shinobi then went to Haku as he stabbed her with a kunai but suddenly his hand was caught in the ice, "What's happening?" Haku made one seal, "Katsu!" The ice clone exploded as the shinobi's lower body was the only one that remained.

Another shinobi yelled, "He can do exploding clones! That's it." The shinobi next to him also joined him, "Raiton: Raisuiryudan!" They both expelled a large water dragon as lightning chakra surrounded it as Haku sighed, "I really need to get back to the others."

She went through one hand seal again as it started snowing, "Hyoton: Kokurtu Bofusetsu." The snow turned black as Haku shot out from her hands a large black like dragon that struck and destroyed the lightning dragon before exploding when it hit the two shinobi.

A kuniochi grit her teeth, "There is only three of us left. Can someone just kill her?" Two of the shinob behind her unsheathed their katanas and prepared to slice her but Haku sidestepped, "Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyoso."

Out of nowhere the two shinobi were impaled by giant ice spikes as they also fell to the ground. The kuniochi let out a growl as she lunged at Haku and had a kunai in her hand, "Die!" The kuniochi disappeared as she appeared in front of Haku.

What surprised her is that Haku was faster than her as Haku's kunai was near her neck, _How was she able to beat my Jinton?_ Her question was never answered as she dropped dead on the ground as Haku slit her throat and gave the girl a quick death.

Haku sighed as she heard the sounds of battle, "That's a bit weird. I thought with Tomoe and Kin, the fight would have been already finished."

Tomoe was smiling, "Come on guys, are you done?" She was dancing around as the ten shinobi around her were all exhausted, "She's a monster." One of them nodded, "We haven't even been able to hit her and we're mid jonin level."

Tomoe then giggled, "Now I think I should fight back. I'm sorry." She then lunged towards them before she jumped into the air as black winds were around her right hand. The black winds turned into a spiral, "Tenjin no Boreasu!"

She then threw it at the shinobi as it created a large black whirlwind which sent them all flying into the air as Tomoe smiled, "I think I'll be going to Kin-chan."

Kin on the other hand was yawning, "Come on, I thought you guys were supposed to be good." There were only five left as the other half were frozen and Kin did not have a single scratch on her. The other five then went through a number of hand seals, "Katon: Fujin Raijin!"

They expelled out a large fire as it transformed into two hulking men that proceeded to attack Kin as she dodged every strike, "At least this is a warm up. But it's time to finish this." She then placed her left fist over her open right hand as he created a large ice wall that captured the two figures.

"Aisu Meiku: Ranpado." She then lunged at them as they all had one thought, _We're fucked!_ She then formed a large axe as it cleaved them all in half as Kin then let go of her creation, "I think I'm going to meet with Tomoe-chan."

Yagura was smiling as he had seen Tomoe's black tornado, Haku's dragon and Kin's giant wall of ice. He then turned lazily to his opponents, "Come on." They all had tick marks on their head as they lunged at him but due to Yagura's years of combat experience, he easily dodged and countered them.

One of the shinobi flew into the air, "Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu!" He released a huge fireball as Yagura created a large, flat and circular pool of water which turned into a mirror, "Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu."

He then hooked it with his staff as the mirror was now in front of the approaching fireball. The mirror then let out a similar fireball as it crashed to the incoming one. He went through one hand seal, "Suiton: Suigadan."

Suddenly multiple spinning projectiles hit two shinobi as one behind him yelled out, "You're dead. Raiton: Amigumo." He shot out a web of electricity as Yagura got hit but turned into water, _Bunshin?!_

The shinobi turned around as Yagura was next to him, "Suiton: Mizurappa." Yagura gushed out water as it caused the shinobi to crash through several trees. He then lunged at the others as he managed to kill two more with the help of his staff.

He then smiled as he went through one hand seal again, "Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu." Suddenly it started to rain black as the shinobi looked at the rain, "What the hell is this?" Yagura smiled, "Before you die, at least you know why I was feared in the Bloodline War. Katsu!"

The five shinobi looked up to see an explosive tag as it exploded and the black rain turned into fire. They were soon incinerated due to the raining fire as Yagura shunshined back to where Zabuza was and saw Tomoe, Kin, and Haku next to him.

Kin smirked, "You're late." Yagura sighed, "I just wanted to have fun and I suppose Zabuza is also having his share." They then heard a bloodcurdling scream and then heard Zabuza laughing. Haku groaned, "There's only one left and he's just taking too long."

Yagura's eyes shifted and saw that Maou and Kebuki had not moved and were staring each other down, "They haven't moved." Tomoe giggled, "They're just showing off who has the most self control."

Maou laughed, " **I see that your men had been decimated rather easily.** " Kebuki smiled, "Well that's in the past." Maou smirked, " **And so is your demise.** " They heard another bloodcurdling scream as the mist dissipated and Zabuza had Kubikichoro on his shoulders, "What'd I miss?"

Maou and Kebuki started to fight as the two parried each other's strikes as Kebuki tried to pierce the demon king but he merely flipped over him and blocked another strike. Kebuki smiled, "It seems that you have not lost a step even if your arm is gone."

Maou nodded before sidestepping and tried to slice him but Kebuki blocked it with the blunt side of his blade and pushed him back, " **Ho?** " Kebuki then spun and tried to slash him but Maou simply blocked it, " **I am surprised to see such strength but I think I shall give you a warrior's death.** "

Kebuki did not answer as he kicked him forward and then delivered a series of slashes with his blade, he then finished with an upwards slash that sent Maou up in the air. Kebuki then jumped after him but Maou smiled, " **Thank you.** "

He then saw that his sword was sheathed and his eyes widened in surprise as Maou disappeared, _I was fighting an afterimage!_ The real Maou appeared above him, " **Hiryu: Kaen!** " He then slashed him from the top down as Kebuki burst into blue flames from where he was slashed.

Maou then landed on the ground and yawned, " **I think I will sleep.** " The demon lord disappeared as Naruto said, "Ok, I want you guys to rest. Conserve your energy for tomorrow, we will need it." The villagers nodded as they slowly dispersed and Naruto and the gang went back to Tsunami's house.

Naruto stayed as he looked at the sky and Tayuya went to him, "Are you really going to save her?" Naruto nodded, "She's a friend Tayuya. Don't worry, I will still love you." Tayuya sighed, "Just remember if you die in the process then I will bring you back and make you my neutered bitch, am I clear?"

Naruto nodded again and smiled, "Don't worry." He then looked at the sky, _Kasumi..._

Toneri was surprisingly happy; he had just unlocked the full potential of the Tensei-Sharingan and had not only bested Naruto but got his wife back. "Are you happy now that you are here?" Kasumi nodded as she had just arrived next to him, "Yes."

Toneri didn't notice her montone voice as he merely closed his eyes and smiled, "Follow me." Kasumi followed him until they sat together at a round table and near a window that showed the view of the surrounding areas of the palace. ( **AN: You know the place where Toneri asked Hinata to make him a scarf.** )

Toneri and Kasumi had sat down as a servant gave him a cup of tea and he drank it, "We are doing the ritual tomorrow." Kasumi had nodded but inside she was turning inside out. Toneri chuckled, "Within the dawn of battle, we shall become man and wife. And then after the sealing process is finished after a few years then we shall resurrect Hamura's bloodline."

Kasumi nodded, _More like make me a fucking human farm and I've seen the sealing process, we would be in stasis for a hundred years._

Toneri then smiled, "I think that Naruto had just woken up from your betrayal." Kasumi's eyes showed for a brief second a flash of joy but she quickly hid it. This was however noticed by Toneri as he stood up, "I think it's time we retire to our chambers."

Kasumi had stood up and was about to walk away but something grabbed her arm. She then turned around to reveal a livid Toneri, "You're thinking about him." Kasumi then giggled, "Of course, I love him."

"You will never be like him and Naruto will beat you. You will never be able to realize your dreams, and this I swear to you. As long as I am alive, then I will do everything in my power to see your face when you finally die."

Toneri smiled, "I liked you better when you were a puppet." His right hand glowed green as it went through Kasumi's chest, "Now let's see how you will get out of this one." He growled.

"You'll never see your beloved again, so I think you should just forget about him and maybe after this. You'll understand why I am the perfect man for you, Kasumi." Kasumi's vision was turning black, _Naruto-kun..._

Her head dropped as Toneri carried her on his shoulders as he didn't see the falling tears from the green haired girl. Toneri had only one thought, _This last battle will be interesting._

Naruto had decided to wrap his right hand in bandages, "Kasumi I will kill your ghosts and we'll be able to live good lives. I promise to save you."

He then had managed to shunshin out of the house as everyone was there. Wave villagers, shinobis of the three villages that he helped in the Demon War, the former Demon Lord, all of his friends and of course Tayuya.

They saw the Toneri's castle descend down as it landed on the water and then the Otsutsuki force immediately went down and ran towards Naruto's forces. It was still five hundred thousand against fifty thousand but he smiled, "Ride with me to victory."

"CHARGE!"

 **AN: That is it for this chapter, after this will be Naruto vs Toneri II, Tayuya vs Kasumi and Wave vs Otsutsuki Clan. Expect action packed chapter just like the demon war but it will be only in one. Also expect a twist. If someone can get where I got the kill your ghosts, then you are the best otaku I have ever met.**

 **This has been yours truly, NigmaShady, stay awesome and I will see you again. BYE BYE!**


	27. The Last Chance

**AN: It's been a while. Sorry for taking so long, it's been hard on me on how I will decide to end this arc because this will change Naruto's mind set in the future and may change Naruto and Tayuya's relationship. Also college just hit me with so many projects so yeah.**

 **I'm so thankful to the people who still want to see this story and I have changed my writing style a bit. Anyways hope you enjoy the Wave War and let's see how this will end and I should tell you that you won't expect the ending at all because there has to be something that breaks Naruto.**

 **See you all later!**

Adrenaline… The hormone that just goes through your body whenever there is a life or death situation or in this case a fight or flight. This feeling of new strength, increased perception of the senses, increased energy to fight.

Everyone who was fighting, to save the ninja world from the Otsutsukis, were feeling this maybe even excitement. The Otsutsuki force had just landed and now the full force was in front of Naruto and his army.

Up in the sky was a huge castle like last time surrounded with huge rocks and Toneri was certainly smiling from inside the castle as he chuckled, "I hope that this time, I will see you again Naruto." Someone was then walking towards him as he turned around and saw Kasumi who had a cold expression on her.

Kasumi was wearing a black long and sleeveless top with a high collar and matching gloves. She was wearing a black and grey skirt with a grey sash around her waist. She also had black laced socks and sandals with yellow crescent earrings.

Naruto's force was currently fifty thousand with eighty percent of that being their reinforcements from Hoshi, Kemuri and Demon Country. Wave was then separated into the men who will be in the frontlines and about half of the population of Wave which was two thousand five hundred were in the backline as the med nins.

Tayuya laughed, "Looks like it's about to begin, lemme at the fuckheads." She was about to go but Naruto stopped her as he shook his head.

"Save your strength, Tayuya-chan. I think you'll need it for later." Tayuya simply sighed at what Naruto said.

"You can't expect me to do nothing to them, shithead." Naruto then let out a toothy grin, "Who said I was doing that? I was just thinking that maybe you could get in touch with your past self."

The foxy grin on Tayuya's face showed pure happiness as she cracked her fists and got her flute out, "Man I've been dying to use this baby again."

She then sat on the ground cross-legged as she looked at the blonde, "So which genjutsu shall it be? To make us disappear, painful death or to disable them." Naruto thought about it and then said.

"Make an illusion where we seem to disappear and then stop the genjutsu and then we fight. I'm betting that the guys in the front are easy pickings." Naruto then turned towards everyone.

"This is our last chance to save everyone we love and prevent the Otsutsukis from taking over. I am going to be distracting Toneri and at the same time be kicking his ass. Your mission should you choose to accept… well you have no other choice. I need you all to prevent the force in front of us from reaching Wave, is that clear."

The response was almost deafening as all of Naruto's force yelled as the blond shinobi smiled and gave one last kiss to Tayuya's lips, "Be safe."

She growled and then nailed him with her fist on the top of the head and then softly kissed his lips, "Don't die on me shithead. Just- you know- get your shitty ass here." Naruto felt really happy that Tayuya would are so much as the blond disappeared in a golden flash.

"Charge!" The force that was now under Tayuya charged and so did the Otsutsuki force as the battle had begun. Tayuya started to play her flute as the genjutsu began to spread across the land.

The Otsutsukis noticed that the ones they were facing were very few as one of them licked their lips, "It looks like they were scared after all." He then turned towards his comrades.

"It's easy pickings! We, Tsuki shinobi, shall slaughter them for Master Toneri." This made the Tsuki shinobi run faster as some of them wondered that this was too easy. Nevertheless they did not even bother to check if there was something wrong.

Tayuya smiled after she finished the last note of the song, "They fell for it, time to attack." Maou unsheathed his sword and lunged towards the advancing troops as Zabuza got through some different hand signs.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu." The battlefield was filled with mist as the Tsuki shinobi thought it was normal to have fog since they were standing on top of water. Maou then slashed as his sword launched a crescent moon-like shaped projectile of compressed air towards the Tsuki shinobis.

The slash hit the front row as they were sent flying. This caused the rest along the front rows to be shocked. One random shinobi yelled, "Oi, oi, oi! What the hell is going on? The damn Wave villagers aren't even close to us and there's no one near us."

They then heard someone scream in pain as more people began to get slashed as the genjutsu faded and the Tsuki shinobi were shocked to see Maou and Zabuza killing people. They started to fight the two but then the entire force decided to attack.

"Karyu no Hoko!" Tayuya released the huge fireball from her mouth which hit the Tsuki shinobi as they turned to ashes. Everyone was in their own fight as they were winning their battles and not having any other difficulties.

Tayuya dodged one of the Tsuki shinobi's kicks as her legs were ignited and then kicked the shinobi to the jaw. She then looked up and saw a yellow flash and smiled, _Good luck shithead._

Naruto was now on top of a rock that was right in front of the castle. His sights were on one man who had caused all of this, Toneri. He knew that the man was inside the castle and didn't give a damn about him.

Maybe he should sneak around and interrupt whatever Toneri is planning and from what Kasumi said. Toneri will still use the weapon to destroy Wave or maybe the continent. _I have to make him fight me… Time to show him why I'm called the most unpredictable shinobi._

He then formed a familiar blue spiralling ball of chakra as he used the Hiraishin again to transport himself in front of the gates, "Rasengan!" He slammed the attack to the gate as it blew them apart which left a sizable hole in the middle.

Naruto then entered through the hole and saw that there were still Tsuki shinobi inside as they circled around the blonde, "Where's Toneri?" There was literally silence as the surrounding shinobi around Naruto had kunais in their hands and where in their fighting stances.

There were very heavy footsteps that were approaching him as Naruto looked across and saw a seven foot man with scars that would make Ibiki jealous. His face were filled with scars as his sword which had a katana's grip but instead of a blade had a large black pole with six saw-toothed black blades that resembled shark's teeth.

The man in front of Naruto had a black suit and pants on, he then looked down and smiled, "The master is not expecting yesterday's trash. Please leave quietly as we will have the ceremony for our lord to be with Lady Kasumi."

Naruto then shook his head, "Well I'm more of a wedding crasher and I promised to kick your lord's ass and save the world. Now how about you make it easier on me and just move aside-" Naruto wasn't able to finish as the man brought down his sword and slammed it towards Naruto.

All that remained from where the man's sword struck was a huge cut on the floor and wood splinters everywhere. The man laughed, "Look there's nothing-"

"Man don't start there." Everyone looked up to see the blond shinobi had a smirk on his face and a Rasengan on his hand.

"Everyone who says that is either a cliché villain or is about to lose." Naruto then fell down as he crashed the blue ball of chakra to the man's back which made him cough out blood and his eyes went to the back of his head.

The Tsuki shinobi were backing away slowly from Naruto as the blond shinobi stood up and sighed, "Hmm… I can just guess where he is. Man this would be a great time to get Ero-Sennin's senjutsu but… oh well got to have to do this the hard way."

He then heard music as he decided to go there, _Just wait Kasumi, I'll save you._ He then kicked and punched his way to a huge staircase as he went up and then on the second floor decided to go left as the music became louder.

He then went that way but was stopped when he saw three flowing figures as he was confused, _There's no person but it looks like their just mannequins… maybe puppets._ The puppets then lunged towards him as he dodged each one of them.

"I wonder how Tayuya and the others are doing." He then dodged one of their strikes and countered with a mean left hook that broke one of the puppet's faces but still kept on attacking him.

Tayuya on the other hand was still beside Tsunami as they decided to have the med nins near the shoreline of the village. Next to her was Yagura as he was still stoic and sitting cross-legged on the sand.

So far there were no casualties and they were gaining lead but it was mainly because of Maou and Zabuza. The reason why she wasn't joining was because she knew her techniques would cause too much collateral damage and may take out both sides.

 _I don't want to speed up the process of me becoming a dragon. Damn powers! If these weren't cool then it wouldn't be worth it._

A few yells were heard near the vicinity as ten shinobi were charging towards the medical nins. Yagura simply went through a few hand signs, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu." The water from the sea suddenly surged and turned into a vortex as it hit the shinobi dead on which sent them flying.

There were more shinobi who decided to focus on their lands as the women of Wave then got into position. "Start with wind."

"Fuuton: Daitonpaa!" Tsunami along with most screamed out, "Katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu."

The conjoined fireball merged with the wind attack and created a huge torrent of flames that incinerated the enemy as Tayuya sighed, "It's so boring to follow shithead's orders."

She didn't notice one Tsuki kuniochi who was about to stab her but the killing blow did not happen when a familiar voice alerted Tayuya.

"Futon: Kakeami." Tayuya looked behind to see the kuniochi be blasted into the air by Temari's giant fan. Tayuya smiled as she was able to place her left hand on the ground.

"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu." From the ground came a huge dragon that slammed into the shinobi sending her flying into the skies.

Temari smirked as she walked towards Tayuya and then bowed her head apologetically, "Sorry for you know… placing you under those trees."

Tayuya sighed, "Me too… for what I did to you last week when I beat the crap out of you. I shouldn't have done that." A shinobi was charging towards the two as he was met with Tayuya's ignited right fist that sent the man six feet under.

"We're trying to talk, faggot!" The two girls then looked at each other and then looked away. Awkward silence came between the two as Temari broke the silence eventually.

"Maybe we should- hang out- after this." Tayuya answered with a nod of her head before pointing somewhere behind Temari. The blond girl looked to where Tayuya was pointing and saw Kankurou being surrounded as Temari instantly ran to help her brother.

Tayuya sighed again, _At least shithead would at least be a bit happy when he learns about this._ She then heard more cries of war coming from the other side and then cries of pain.

 _Waiting is boring, I'll just thin the weeds._ She then leapt into action and started clobbering enemies in every direction near her with hands and feet ablaze. She then spun around as she was able to kick Tsuki shinobis into the air.

"Karyu no Enchu." The stream of fire propelled her forward as both of her fists were ablaze.

The Tsuki shinobi in front of her were scared of the approaching Tayuya as she begun to have scales on her neck and arms and looked like a red dragon. "Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Karyu Ken!" She then punched anything that was in front of her which resulted in explosion after explosion.

She kept on moving forward as a similar redhead closed his eyes and sighed, "I thought these guys would put up more of a fight." Another Tsuki shinobi with a kunai in his hand appeared behind Gaara.

"You should watch yourself gaki cuz I-" His speech was cut off when he was instantly encased in sand and Gaara crushed his hand.

"Sabaku Kyu." The sand then compressed as there were sounds of breaking, cracking and mulching. Gaara released the sand and exposed the now deformed shinobi as he looked at the carnage around him.

 _If only Shukaku was awake then he'd be screaming… Why is it so cold all of a sudden?_ He then looked up to see snow falling down and softly smiled, _It feels nice to have snow on your skin. Maybe I should invite Kin to Suna to have this more often._

The said girl had ice wings on her back as she was tasked with taking down any aerial opponents and giving support from above. Kin was just playing with her hair, _Why was I given this in the first place?_

Her thoughts were snapped up when she saw five shinobi that were flying and also had wings, _Perfect. I get to try out my new technique._

She then appeared in front of them as she slammed her right fist over her left palm, "Aisu Meiku-" A tower of ice spikes appeared in front of her in a curved formation, "Gaiza-"

"And here's the crushing blow. Hissatsu: Super Furizu Arrow!" A bow was now on her hand as she shot out the ice spikes in fast speeds that tore through the flying shinobi as they soon fell to the ground. She then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was never going to be able to do that combo but I'm glad it worked." She then looked down to see Tomoe who was also fighting and beating every single challenger that tried to fight her.

Kin smiled, "Well looks like we can rest easy if this is all that we have to face. But why do I still have a bad feeling about this."

Gaara was getting bored from fighting as evident to only watching with only his left eye open, _I can only suspect that Naruto's opponent sent them out here to stall us from attacking the huge castle. Maybe I'll-_

His thoughts were interrupted when he raised his hand to make the sand rise in front of him but he was shocked to see a katana pass through his sand, _Nani?_

He dodged the katana as he allowed his sand to fall to the ground to look at his assailant and saw that there were ten men that had katanas with them. They all had different colours of hair and numbers on their cheeks.

He heard someone chuckle and saw the man in front of him who had sand on his sword and with the number 1 on his left cheek. "You're the first person to not get cut by my blade."

Gaara didn't respond as he looked closer to see that the man had bangs until his eyes as his hair was black. He noticed that all of them were wearing what looked like plated armour and he noticed that in the center plate was a crescent moon symbol. ( **AN: Imagine the plate armour of Hashirama.** )

"Normally this would be the part where we talk but seeing as if you don't want then maybe I'll just do myself a favour and just kill you." Gaara knew that the man in front of him was tough but he had to fight or else many people would die.

"Sabaku Kyu." Sand instantly formed around the man and it turned into a ball as Gaara crushed his fist and so did the sand, "Sabaku Soso."

But the weird thing was that there was no sound, suddenly the ball that was supposed to implode did not as it was instead cut into three pieces as the sand fell to the ground and the man remained unharmed.

Gaara was visibly shocked that someone did not die and instead counter his jutsu. The man was suddenly behind him, "The name's Mr.1." A large slash appeared on Gaara's chest as he looked down, _I- I- I'm blee-ding…_

Mr.1 then smiled, "I expected more gaki." He then turned to his associates who were all smiling.

"Eliminate all who dare to oppose Lord Toneri's rule. It's time to show how capable the Tsuki shinobi are especially the Royal Guard." The ten swordsmen started turning the tide as thy hacked and slashed anyone around them as long as they were the enemy.

The villagers and the army of Hoshi, Kemuri and Demon Country tried their best but the swordsmen were just slicing and dicing through them like they were paper. Anything they tried didn't work as bodies kept on piling and sinking down to the ocean floor.

Mr.1 smiled, _These villagers are good and I am surprised at their progress but it is all for naught since Toneri-sama will rule over these ruffians._ He then heard two screams of pain as the swordsmen stopped to see two of their brethren being manhandled by Tayuya.

"Karyu no Yokugeki!" A blast sent the two flying to the sky as Tayuya also jumped towards the two as her two hands were on fire and it grew larger.

"Karyu no Koen!" She then brought her hands together and created a fiery explosion which sent them crashing down to the ground. Tayuya then landed next to the two crispy swordsmen as she then saw the other eight surround her.

One of them, with green wavy hair that stretched to his shoulders and the number two on his right cheek, was about to sheathe his sword but Mr.1 stopped him, "We cannot even stand a chance. Look at her carefully." The others begrudgingly did and they noticed the scales on her arms, neck and legs.

"She's the one who is as powerful as the brat who fought against Toneri-sama and almost won. Plus she can easily manipulate fire and can summon a dragon." The eight swordsmen backed away as Tayuya instead disappeared and was replaced.

Standing in front of the swordsmen were Maou, Zabuza, Haku, Tomoe, Kin, Yagura, Inari and Ranmaru. Temari and Kankurou appeared beside them as they carried a bleeding Gaara, they then heard Tayuya yell.

"Bring him to Rin and have him healed. I can't have a powerful fucker like him die at the start." It looked like Temari and Kankurou got the message as they shunshined out of there.

Tayuya then smiled, "Think you can handle them." Her answer was Maou smiling at her.

" **I think it's about time you got up there and dealt with the floating weapon. You might even get to see Naruto if you do.** " Tayuya made a weak glare at him before igniting her feet on fire.

"Karyu no Kagizume." The flames of her feet propelled her up towards Toneri's castle but the man with the number eight had other plans as he jumped towards her and attempted to make a hit but it didn't happen.

"Guren Bakuenjin!" Her arms were instantly on fire as she was able to swipe in a circular motion using both of her arms. The torrent hit the swordsmen and sent him flying to parts unknown as all they ever saw was a star after he left.

Tayuya kept on going up as there were now seven swordsmen that were going to square off against the eight. Mr.1 then said, "Maybe we should separate from each other-"

He then looked at Maou and smiled as he could sense a powerful opponent and couldn't help but get excited, "I'll fight you former demon king." Maou was certainly interested as the two vanished and proceeded to have their battle somewhere else.

Zabuza proceeded to walk towards the one who had number two on his cheek, "Be careful Haku." They went into a water shunshin and also left the area. There was a skinny man who wore pink armour and a black crescent symbol on the centre plate; he also had the number three on his right cheek.

He then walked slowly to Haku, "Such a pretty girl, it would be nice to have your face instead of mine. Let us fight." He then unsheathed his katana and proceeded to attack Haku as she ran to the left to avoid any further conflict from the rest.

The same applied to Kin, Tomoe and Yagura who left with their respective opponents leaving Inari, Ranmaru and a man with the number seven on his left cheek.

"I'm Mr.7, it's way past your bedtime gakis. Leave or I will kill you." The killing intent coming off of the man who had plate armour as well but it was white and he had white boots and pants. Inari and Ranmaru held their ground.

Mr.7 smiled, "Well better kill the young ones first." He then unsheathed his sword as he attacked the two but they kept on dodging.

Mr.7 then chuckled as it looked like his katana bent, "Hebi!" The blade was able to hit Inari in the shoulder as Ranmaru was shocked and screamed.

"Inari!" Mr.7 simply laughed as his blade went deeper but then Inari was replaced with a log that had been pierced.

"Tch. Damn kids-" He then realized that when he hit the kid that there was no blood on his sword. He looked to see Ranmaru's eyes glow red and his world was twisting and turning around him.

 _Genjutsu! How? This boy doesn't have the sharingan._ Inari saw that Mr.7 fell for their little trick as they both knew there was no way to beat a guy like this unless they use… that. But that had to come later when there were no other options.

Inari then threw a kunai that had an explosive tag laced with it and crossed his fingers like Naruto, _Nii-san. I hope this would make you proud._

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The kunai multiplied into five and were about to hit Mr.7 when Inari made it explode.

The result was that Mr.7 had burns on his arms and some kunai shards on his armor. The genjutsu had apparently worn off as Ranmaru and Inari were prepared to battle as Mr.7 cracked his neck.

"You kids are really pissing me off." His chakra was visibly seen and was headed towards her katana as it changed form.

"Kurue, Reppu!" ( **Rampage, Gale!** ) The katana became a large, three-bladed weapon connected with a straight pole, with two edges extending like arrow points and the third shaped like a fan in between them.

"Time to make you go back to your mother's womb." Inari then laughed as Ranmaru smiled as the both of them said at the same time.

"We heard much better lines from a B class movie villain." The three then started to attack as somewhere else on the battlefield was Yagura and a man with long blue and curly hair that fell to his back.

He was wearing green plate armour with the number six on his left cheek as his katana was on his shoulder, "It's a pleasure to meet and fight the Mizukage. The name's Mr.6 and may I fight the legendary Sanbi."

Yagura slowly shook his head, "I don't mean to disappoint you but I am not the current Mizukage and the Sanbi is no longer in my possession." Mr.6's face was filled with excitement until he heard it and his face fell down.

"Oh…" His chakra soon became visible as it transferred to his sword, "Todoroke, Tenken!" The katana's guard changed to one that had a cross-guard which is a rectangle and decorated with a pattern of vertical lines.

Mr.6 then slashed with her sword and Yagura wondered, _Why is he swinging his sword so far away?_ His answer was that he saw a large blue sword and a disembodied arm about to hit Yagura as he rolled out of the way.

"I'll never get a chance to fight a Kage-level shinobi." Mr.6 once again used the disembodied arm to hit Yagura but the former Mizukage made a mirror in front of him and arranged it with his staff to be in front of the arm.

Suddenly two arms simultaneously hit each other as Yagura smiled, "You're not ready for this." Yagura then let go of the mirror as he lunged at Mr.6 and dodged another swing from the huge sword and arm.

His staff was now lined with coral as he landed a hit on Mr.6's jaw as he moved a few steps back while holding his jaw. The two then began their fight as high up in the skies were Kin who had ice wings and another man who was flying with his large brown wings as the top of his face was covered by a hawk mask that was only until his nose.

On his left cheek was the number five as his sword transformed into a larger set of his plate armour which covered from neck to toe. "So I get to fight in the skies, please amuse me miss."

Kin merely shook her head, "Let me guess you call yourself a bird." The man nodded as his armour grew protruding grey spikes on it and in his hands were two big spikes that were on his palms.

"You are correct madam. I am called Mr.5 but you can call me Hawk." Kin smiled as maybe this guy would give her a fight.

"I am Kin Tsuchi, care to dance with me." The icy wind was circling around Kin as they both lunged at each other. Hawk started with a series of strikes with the spikes on his two palms but Kin dodged them as she was able to duck under the blows.

She then managed to touch his midsection and expected it to freeze since she can do that but was rather surprised when it didn't. Hawk grinned and using this distraction landed a knee to her gut and a right hook to her face.

Kin was able to dodge an incoming axe kick that was aimed for her face and was able to fly out of the way. She then smiled, "That's kind of weird. Normally I can freeze almost anything I get my hands on but apparently I cannot freeze your armour and what's with your sword. It turned into armour."

Hawk chuckled, "Maybe I'll answer your questions if you make a decent fight that excites me and I'm glad to dance with you."

Tomoe on the other hand wished that she would have had a respectful opponent like Kin but all she got was one that would curse all the time, _Actually this feels like fighting my sister except this person's not nice and this guy talks way TOO much._

Tomoe was not even listening to the incessant babble that the guy with the number four on his right cheek and his red plate armour which was thinned to the part that it was body hugging. "Are you even listening, you fucking red haired bitch?!"

At this point Tomoe was simply snoring as a bubble was leaving her nose but then popped as she winked and woke up, "Huh?"

The guy was mad as he was steaming through his ears, "I was thinking of making you my slave when this war is over but now I realize the ones who live in Hagoromo's world are too fucking dirty for me to even touch."

His chakra began seeping out of his body and into the katana, "Futtobase, Tachikaze!" The katana then changed to a combat knife with a bronze guard and a light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt with a gray leather grip and a small ring on the guard's blunt side.

"I'll do Toneri-sama a fucking favour and just beat you till you're unconscious and then you'll be our motherfucking entertainment for life and I am going to have fun making you my-" His sentence was interrupted when Tomoe landed a hard kick to his face that sent three teeth flying out of his mouth.

"Maybe but for now you're my entertainment." The man simply spit out more blood and one more tooth. He then cracked his jaw and neck as he swung his knife and out came an air slash which Tomoe dodged.

"No one makes Mr.4 entertainment, bitch!" Mr.4 swung wildly which created multiple air slashes as Tomoe then gathered air into her mouth.

"Tenjin no Dogo." She then released the black torrent of wind as it hit Mr.4 and the man spiralled into the air as Tomoe started beating him up because of that comment. She then launched a kick to his temple that caused the man to plummet to the sea.

Once Mr.4 hit the water, Haku had to go out of the way as she dodged once again a flurry of slashes from Mr.3. The man clearly was… very different as he looked like he was dancing and not being very good at it.

He now placed his sword on his mouth and started dancing like a chicken with the head bopping and he was using his sword that was still in his mouth to slash her. Haku had almost tried anything well except for jutsus but this guy wouldn't let her.

Everytime she would try to do it, he would find a new way to interrupt her either by throwing his katana or simply doing some random thing that made her lose concentration.

Mr.3 smiled, "I can see by the look of your eyes that you're trying to find a way to beat me baby." He sensually touched his face and removed the sword from his mouth and licked the sharp end of the blade.

"I admit that you are very talented but I humbly beg of you to die so that I can place your face into mine and then I can get-" She clearly saw a sunset and waves crashing on the beach as she saw Mr.3 with only a thong on and with a nice guy pose.

"ETERNAL BEAUTY!" Haku was utterly mortified but then realized, _Genjutsu._ She then yelled out.

"Kai." The genjutsu was dispelled and just in the nick of time as Haku was able to sidestep an incoming lunge by Mr.3. Haku panted, _That was easily the worst thing I've seen… definitely the worst thing I've seen in my life._

Haku was able to throw a senbon needle which hit Mr.3's cheek as the man screamed in pain. She used this instance to make some hand signs, "Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei."

From the water came a huge whale with a long horn that hit Mr.3 dead centre in the chest but the weird man said, "Sake, Fuji Kujaku."

The whale was then cut into four pieces as the katana transformed into one that had four identical and evenly spaced scythe blades but the hilt remained the same as a regular katana.

Mr.3 landed gracefully on the water's surface, "Now it's time to show your real beauty." He then lunged and started hacking and slicing Haku but she kept on dodging and would sometimes launch a senbon needle but it was blocked.

She was getting worried as she could not get the timing of his strikes. Speaking of worried, Zabuza shot one worried look at Haku but had to dodge when the wavy green haired man with the number two on his cheek attacked.

"I'm surprised." Zabuza looked at the man closely and saw that he had a scar that was from his right eye to his jaw and that he was wearing only plate armour on his arms and legs that left his body exposed as he only wore a black leather shirt and shorts.

"Who knew the Demon of the Hidden Mist was actually a big softie at heart." Zabuza growled at the man but gave a toothy grin even though it was concealed by his mask.

"Well someone ended up changing me and I don't regret it." The green haired man simply placed his katana on his shoulder as Zabuza could see that it was chipped and the only grip was bandages.

The man laughed, "I hope you're swordsmanship hasn't dulled because I'm excited to fight you. A battle between two demons is something I've always wanted." Zabuza also placed Kubikichoro on his shoulders as well.

"What do they call you there?" The man replied with a devious smile.

"Others call me Mr.2, The Demon of Tsuki but you can call me Yokai." Zabuza would have raised his eyebrows if he still had any, _I fucking heard that!_ The narrator sincerely apologized as Zabuza went back to business and sighed at the name.

"That's kind of expected but it doesn't matter anyway. Show me the demon then with your blade." Zabuza swung the huge sword which was blocked by Yokai who only used one arm but the two were battling for control.

Sparks were literally flying between the two swords as Yokai let go of the mini battle as he stepped back and delivered three overhead smashes which Zabuza was able to counter as he then spun to his right and was able to get a clear shot to cleave Yokai.

This did not happen since Yokai just simply held the blade with his left hand which shocked Zabuza, "Weak." The masked swordsman did not see the kick to his gut as it made him go down to his knees.

Yokai then head butted him and threw him with his left arm to the village. Zabuza crashed through some homes as he realized why Yokai was called a demon, _Pure and raw strength. I'll have to counter with-_

"Speed is probably what you're thinking." Zabuza spun around and swung but there was no one there. He then felt the cold blade on his neck.

"Everyone thinks so but that is why I'm still a demon." Yokai then kicked Zabuza's head as the masked swordsman went through so many homes once again.

Yokai sighed, "I thought I would get a decent match." He then cut the broken wall which Zabuza went through in front of him which then cut the houses in half.

Yokai simply walked through everything and found a slumped Zabuza, "Oi, oi, you can't be done. I was just getting started." Zabuza was silent as Yokai simply sliced his head off.

"Well better go-" He stopped when Zabuza turned into water as he couldn't react when the masked swordsman was actually behind him and delivered a large slash on his back from his left shoulder to right hip.

Yokai was falling as Zabuza smiled, "Never underestimate your opponent." He then dodged another slash from Yokai who was panting but smiling.

"Nice one, you actually made me bleed… But this isn't going to stop me." Zabuza removed his mask which revealed his shark like teeth.

He made a toothy grin, "I had a feeling of this, come on and give me the thrill of fighting a true swordsman even if you are a brute." Yokai smiled.

"Thanks and for that you get something that I have not even shown Toneri-sama." He removed his eyepatch and his chakra skyrocketed that it reached the sky which made a yellow tower. Zabuza was shocked at the man's chakra capacity.

 _This feels like fighting Yagura when he had the Sanbi or Maou._ Zabuza smiled at the thought about fighting a strong opponent that could possibly kill him.

 _If I die, I die swinging._ He then heard Yokai laugh, "Wooooh! I haven't been able to do this in sixteen years." He then transferred the chakra into the chipped katana.

"Nome, Nozarashi." The sword transformed into a huge axe with a long, cloth-wrapped handle and a tassel attached to the top. Zabuza was both appalled and shocked when he saw the new weapon in his opponent's hand.

 _That thing's a beast! This thing puts Jinin's Kabutowari to shame and it sort of resembles him._ Yokai smiled, "I'll give you two things to know about me."

He held his eyepatch, "This baby was made by the Tsukigakure Research and Development as a way to seal in my chakra because it was too immense and I couldn't control it. Second, even if I do have chakra, I prefer not to do ninjutsu."

"I consider it weak to use so that is why I thought that you were there laid out unconscious on the wall." Zabuza would have grinned at the advantages he had but still he knew that this would be a tough match.

Meanwhile while everyone apparently had their own battle, Maou and Mr.1 had not even started. The two were just staring each other down as Maou noticed that the arms of Mr.1 were getting darker.

Maou then instantly appeared as he tried to swing his sword but it was stopped by the now black right arm of Mr.1. If the former demon king was shocked, he wasn't showing it at all.

Mr.1 smiled, "Surprised." He then pushed Maou back as the demon king shook his head.

"Not really. I expected if someone was to fight me then they have an ace in the hole and I'm guessing that yours is unbreakable skin." Mr.1 nodded his head.

"That would be correct Maou-san but that's not all that I can do." He then lunged at the demon king as Maou blocked a hit from Mr.1 which turned out to be his bare hand. The weird thing about his hand or more specifically the undersides of his fingers looked like blades.

"As you can see I can turn any part of my body into steel blades or armour." Maou smiled at the possibility.

"Well thank Kami you have an ability like that-" Maou's smile illuminated his desire.

"That means you won't die easily like I thought." He then pushed away Mr.1 and then raised his sword above his head.

"Ittoryu: Daibakihan" ( **One Sword Style: Great Horse Demon's Shock** ) The former demon lord delivered a vertical slice as Mr.1 turned his body into black steel as the blade was still able to cut him.

Mr.1 took three steps back as he saw that he had a vertical wound on his chest that was bleeding. He was shocked as he looked at the demon lord who smiled.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard throughout the battlefield as they looked up at the sky and saw a familiar blonde as he was in front of Toneri. Maou then smiled, "You better win gaki." He then rushed and started attacking Mr.1.

 _A few minutes ago_

Naruto had breathed a sigh of relief as he was looking at a large door that was decorated with gold even if it was black. Behind him were dozens upon dozens of shattered doll parts and unconscious shinobi.

"This has to be it. I mean if this is wrong then this is the fourth time I have made a mistake." Unbeknownst to the blonde shinobi was in that very room which he was about to breach was the place that he had been looking for.

Toneri and Kasumi were now in their wedding clothes as the ceremony had already started as they were standing on a platform and Toneri smiled, "At last Hamura's legacy shall live forever." The Tsuki shinobi in the room were clapping in appreciation of their lord's occasion.

Toneri cupped Kasumi's chin, "I believe we should have a kiss, watashi no anata." Kasumi closed her eyes as her lips went towards his. Toneri smirked as he did the same thing as their lips almost gracefully touched but an explosion caused the doors to fly as they crashed into Toneri who subsequently crashed to the wall.

"Kasumi-chan!" Naruto ran towards the room and found Kasumi just staring at him and he instantly noticed that she was emotionless or cold. Her eyes had no signs of life as Naruto was wondering what had happened to her.

" **She's being controlled.** " Naruto now found himself in his mindscape as a standing Kurama was staring at him. Naruto doubted the fox.

"Are you sure? Couldn't it be just a high level genjutsu?" Kurama simply bonked his head as the blonde fell face first to the ground.

" **Idiot. I thought you were getting smarter.** " Kurama then laid down on the grass as Naruto got back up and started shouting at his bijuu but it fell on deaf ears.

" **What you said could be possible but I think-** " Kurama wasn't able to finish as the doors were pushed back by a now irate Toneri.

Toneri was about to attack but then smiled at the new plan that formulated in his mind, "Kasumi, attack." Kasumi then appeared in front of Naruto as she hit him with her left hand. Naruto had to dodge several close hits as she appeared to be dancing as every strike was graceful yet dangerous at the same time.

The green haired girl then tried to kick his vulnerable spot that was between his legs but Naruto instead jumped over the kick and landed behind the girl. He then grabbed the arms of Kasumi as she appeared to struggle.

"Kasumi. I don't know what the hell he got you in but it's me. Snap the hell out of it!" Toneri began to cackle as Kasumi somehow flipped and was able to push Naruto back with her legs while doing the flip. She then continued to attack him with kicks but the blonde was dodging them.

A single snap echoed throughout the room as Kasumi soon walked towards Toneri as the white haired teen captured her in his arms and gave a single kiss on her cheek. "Face it Naruto, Kasumi realized that she loves me, isn't that right?"

"Hai." Kasumi said emotionlessly as Toneri once again kissed her. Naruto felt his blood boil as he somehow knew that underneath this façade was the real Kasumi who was asking for his help to break her out of this.

"Kisama! I'll definitely kick your ass, Toneri." The Tensei-Sharingan user just smiled as he used his now upgraded eyes.

"You shall try but first-" Kasumi then launched herself at Naruto and decided to continue her assault. Naruto was getting fed up with this.

 _How in the hell am I supposed to get her back to normal?_ Kurama then laughed, " **If only you listened to me idiot? There are two ways to get rid of her brainwashing, either knock out Toneri and beat him like you said or-** "

Naruto was able to grab Kasumi's hand as he pulled her in and gave her a kiss, " **-that might work.** " Somehow Kasumi stopped attacking and then her arms started to hug Naruto as he felt her respond back.

He then removed the kiss and saw a now happy Kasumi as the green haired girl decided to give another kiss, "Thank you." She then formed one hand seal as a blue orb came out of her chest and then she crushed it.

"Fuin." A seal that resembled Naruto's appeared on her stomach as Kasumi flipped the bird at Toneri.

"You won't be able to control me anymore, Toneri. Also Naruto is a way better kisser than you'll ever be." Toneri's grin faded into a scowl as he disappeared from the room.

He then appeared in front of Kasumi, "If I can't have you then no one-" Naruto interrupted him by kicking him at the chest causing the white teen to crash to the wall.

"Kasumi it's time for you to go, head back to safety. I'll kick Toneri's ass once and for all also I missed you and-" He was silenced by another kiss from Kasumi who then quickly let go and smiled.

"Thank you for believing in me and be safe." She then leaned in to his ear, "I know you like me but I also know that I will never beat Tayuya for your love."

She then decided to run away from the upcoming battle as Toneri then teleported and so did Naruto in a yellow flash. The two continued to fight in white and yellow flashes.

"Fuuton: Daitonpaa!" The blonde was able to release the strong gust of wind at Toneri who simply blocked it as a black dome surrounded him. Naruto was intrigued, _What's that thing around him, it seems to have nulled the attack I gave._

" **Kit, this might be tougher than I have expected. Listen to me that black substance, I remember that only the Sage was able to use it.** " Naruto was shocked and also cursed to himself on why didn't he just finish the fight back then.

" **I have no idea on how to beat it but all I do now is that normal chakra wouldn't work. Maybe you should have insisted on learning Senjutsu.** " Naruto chuckled.

"Well I thought I was unpredictable but it looks like the gods are not on my side." Kurama gave a toothy grin.

" **What are you going to do now, Naruto?** " Naruto softly smiled as he then faced Toneri who still had a smug smile on his face.

"I did promise to finish you with one punch but now I think I will have to make it a beatdown." He cracked his fists as Toneri had several black orbs on his palm and around his wrist.

"Kinbo Tensei Baku!" The orbs then flew to Naruto as he grit his teeth, _Kurama I'm gonna need your help on this one._

Naruto was then surrounded by his demon cloak as he got to four tails and had two Rasengans on his hand, "Kyuubi Rasenrengan!" Naruto then ran to the incoming attack as he slammed his own one on Toneri's.

The result was a large explosion that caused mostly everyone in the room to go flying except for Toneri who was somehow floating in mid-air. As for our blond shinobi he was embedded in the wall and had a few bruises.

 _That was close! How in the hell did he get so powerful?_ Kurama then laughed, " **Don't you realize that he is powerful, Naruto. You haven't been able to access all of my chakra, with that I would say that you would be even no matter what.** "

"Are you done?" Toneri was getting tired of seeing his opponent make weird faces at him. Naruto then snapped out of his talk with his bijuu and got himself off the wall. He then stretched his arms and legs.

"The fun's just getting started and besides I haven't even showed off my new tricks." Toneri smiled at the mention of new tricks.

"That is true, I cannot underestimate you again. Though I must say thank you." Naruto was confused at the last part.

"For what exactly?" Toneri then opened his Tensei-Sharingan again but this time had six magatamas instead of three.

"This." Toneri was then imbued with a cyan-coloured chakra cloak that had six magatama markings on his collar. Dark markings were over his eyebrows and lower eyelids and a single horn was extending from his forehead.

The shroud seems to continue to radiate flickering flames of chakra as his clothing and hair were rising upwards as if they were being hit by a strong breeze. Naruto could feel the power and knew he was in trouble.

So the blonde shinobi upped the ante by having seven tails in his demon cloak and a bony exoskeleton around his body. There was silence across the entire room as the showdown was about to happen.

Toneri smiled, "This is my Tenseigan Chakra Mode and I can see that you are going to use seven tails. Let us begin the final showdown, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Toneri then had several black balls behind his back and he grasped one of the balls as it started to spin around his hand. The ball then became a powerful silver typhoon as Naruto was forming a bijuu bomb.

Naruto shot the bijuu ball as the typhoon became a powerful silver gust of wind that Toneri shot. The two attacks then hit each other as they destroyed half of the castle upon the explosion.

Kasumi was outside the palace and was on one knee as she saw the castle explode. She then stood up and saw red and cyan flashes that were hitting each other.

 _I have to find-_ Tayuya then appeared behind her, _Never ask for the devil that is probably still mad at you for what you did and has no idea of what really happened._

She then turned around nervously and saw a smirking Tayuya who had her hands still ablaze, "Looks like you're fine."

Kasumi simply nodded, "Naruto saved me and-" She then noticed the scales that were forming around Tayuya's body.

Tayuya noticed this and simply shook her head, "You forgot to place the seal on me and we have some unfinished business in the first place." Kasumi was wondering and then became appalled and saw a smiling Tayuya.

"Let's get this started and there are no excuses." Kasumi then giggled as she pointed at Naruto's and Toneri's battle.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Tayuya simply again shook her head as she laughed when she saw the cyan flash gain the upper hand. Tayuya inside was worried, she could feel the power of Toneri that caused him to be like this.

"I am but I still know that Naruto will win this no matter what and we still have unfinished business." She said that last part as her arms were lit ablaze as Kasumi gave a single hand sign that released her seal.

"Kai!" Her resistance seals was gone as her eyes turned light blue. Tayuya was already excited at seeing the Tenseigan in action.

The two then saw Toneri holding Naruto by the throat and both of them had the same exact thought, _Shit!_

 **AN: Tune in next time to see the end of this arc and I will show you my surprise and thank you so much for the support of this story. It's tough to write and handle college but I'll get there and I'll be able to update like I used to hopefully.**

 **I will be saying that I am planning to do another NarutoxTayuya story and of course it will be different than the rest of NaruTayu stories.**

 **Anyways stay awesome bros and I will see you later! BYE BYE!**


End file.
